Dragon Ball Super Pelea de Dimensiones
by GokuGod19
Summary: La gran pelea de las dimensiones y salvarlas de un nuevo enemigo esta apunto de comenzar. Esto es un Crossover les encantara. Saga de Abigor: en progreso. Saga de Evil Goku y Black Goku/Zamas: En un futuro
1. Prologo

Dragon Ball Super Pelea de dimensiones crossover primera temporada.

Prólogo y Avisos

Crossover de Dragon Ball Super, Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, Ranma ½, inuyasha, Elfen Lied, Sakura Card Captor, Shugo Chara, Yu-gi-oh, y Magic Knight Rayearth.

Detalles: Hay dimensiones en donde están los héroes, luchadores de artes marciales, y caballeros de Athena.

Dimensión 1: Dragon Ball Super, Dimension 2: Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, Ranma ½, Inuyasha, Elfen Lied, Sakura Card, Shugo Chara, Yu-Gi-Oh y Magic Knight Rayearth. Hay poco más en esta historia, las Sailor Scouts ya conocen a los Guerreros Z después de la pelea con Tazard, Lydian y sus hombres, mientras que los otros guerreros de la dimensión 2 aun no conocen a los Guerreros Z pero si conocen a las Sailor Scouts. Los caballeros de Athena, las Diclonius, los protectores de la perla shikon, magos y los peleadores del estilo combate libre que protegen la tierra de la dimensión 2, además los guerreros y guerreras de las dimensione se uniran para derrotar a alguien que quiere conquistar o destruir todas las dimensiones. Aquí pondré un claro ejemplo de cómo saber quien esta hablando.

Goku: Estoy muy emocionado de pelear con alguien mas fuerte, aun asi, no espero mucho de él (Feliz y emocionado).

Asi es facil entender y saber quien o quienes están hablando. Y cuando cambian de escenarios habrá un signo como este *** , cuando cambien de escenarios en dimensiones habrán estos signos ^^^, todos tendrán una aventura divertida. Tambien habrán otros personajes de diversas series como One Piece, Arale y Toriko que también viven en la misma dimensión de Dragon Ball Super, tambien estaran Sakura Card, Shugo Chara, Yatsura, Yu-gi-oh, y Magic Knight Rayearth que pertenecen en la dimensión 2, al igual que en dimensión 3 estará Naruto, dimensión 4 estará Fairy Tail y Edens Zero, y dimensión 5 sera Evangelion, pero las dimensiones 3, 4, y 5 como no se mucho de transformaciones, nombres, y habilidades decidí quitarlos, hasta ahora cuando Goku pide ayuda por si hace la Genkidama voy a presentar las dimensiones o los que pueden tener la habilidad de ver la otra dimension para ver que pasa.

Ardentencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo hago un crossover para entretener a los que lean, espero que les guste, comencemos.

Aviso: Esto es una continuación o como se lo puedo decir una secuela despues de la historia de Batallas por las esferas un choque de dimensiones, así que se me ocurrió una historia de que ellos tendrán nuevos amigos y enemigos aunque tendrán a los viejos enemigos, sin embargo tambien se me ocurrió de que Los guerreros Z se volverán a ver a las Sailor Scouts ya que ellas no estarán solas habrán compañía con otras Sailor Scouts y nuevos guerreros. Esta parte de la historia sera la primera y cuando se termine la primera parte podre poner mas personajes de otras dimensiones y series para que sea mas entretenido.

Recuerden Dimensión 1 es Dragon ball Super y Dimensión 2 es Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Elfen Lied, Sakura Card, Yu-Gi-Oh, Shugo Chara, y Magic Knight Rayearth.

Para una mejor experiencia utilice los soundtracks para imaginar cuando lean.

***Hace unas semanas despues de la derrota de Hearts y el triunfo de los 12 universos reinaban la paz, sin embargo alguien muy desconocido que estaba en el planeta prisión escapo justo antes de que explotara por la causa de pelea de Cumber, Goku Ultra Instinto, Vegeta, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Vegetto, Vegetto, Fu, y Trunks

***En un lugar desconocido***

Habían unos hombres que planeaban algo para destruir o conquistar las dimensiones era nada mas y menos que la familia de Tazard y con sus hombres que habian no solo reclutando guerreros de dimension 1 tambien guerreros malvados de otras dimensiones tenían poderes para crear ilusiones, y tener algo de magia, y no es todo, revivieron los enemigos que derrotaron los guerreros de las dimensione pero a los mas poderosos. Reclutaron a dioses de ambas dimensiones. Se van a presentar los enemigos mas poderosos mientras los demás estan escuchando, se puede decir que es un ejército de soldados.

Abigor: Presentese dioses y guerreros malignos, digan sus nombres.

Voz de mujer: Yo soy Ker la diosa del Destino y hermana menor de Hypnos y Thanatos.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Black Goku pero mi verdadero nombre es Zamas del pasado.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Zamas del futuro.

Voz de mujer: Yo soy Dama 9.

Voz de mujer: Mi nombre es Evil Sailor Galaxia soy la parte maligna de Sailor Galaxia.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Ares dios de la guerra soy uno de los 12 dioses del olimpo y traigo conmigo mis caballeros.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Anubis dios de la muerte, soy el rey de los dioses de egipto.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Loki el hijo de Odin.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Naraku.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Lucifer conocido como Satanás.

Voz de hombre: Yo soy Cell el androide mas fuerte del universo.

Voz de hombre: Soy Pegaso Negro.

Voz de hombre: Soy Cisne Negro.

Voz de hombre: Soy Andrómeda Negro.

Voz de hombre: Soy Dragon Negro.

Voz de hombre: Soy Fénix Negro.

Voz de mujer: Soy Black Lady.

Voz de mujer: Soy Anna una Diclonius y les presento a mi hermana menor.

Voz de mujer: Me presento señor mi nombre es Elizabeth y tambien soy una diclonius al igual que nuestras amigas que estan aquí son Diclonius.

Jimmy: Soy el último padre, mi nombre es Jimmy.

Abigor: Muy bien todos estan aqui tendran una oportunidad para derrotar a sus enemigos, así que no fallen, podre vengar a mi hijo Tazard de esos estúpidos de Goku y esas Sailor Scouts, además ustedes también tienen sed de venganza así que traeré a sus enemigos pero procuren en no enfrentar a Bills y Whis ellos son fuertes.

Abigor estaba preparando para una pelea que se avecina así que abrió un tipo de puerta dimensional para traer a esos guerreros de dimension 2 hacia la primera dimension ubicando un lugar para aterrizar pero llevará algo de tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 1

watch?v=fOU9t5b7gls

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

^^^ En dimensión 2 en las ciudades de Tokio, Kamakura, y Grecia ^^^

Ya había pasado un año desde que las Sailor Scouts derrotaron a Tazard y sus hombres que amenazaban con destruir las Dimensiones, pero gracias a la ayuda de los Guerreros Z todo está en paz, Lydian y sus hombres decidieron comenzar su reino. En otra parte de la ciudad en Grecia, En el santuario de los caballeros de Atenea y derrotaron a los dioses que amenazan a los humanos con destruirlos usando el castigo de los Dioses, de eso ya han pasado un año. Mientras tanto, en Nerima que es parte de Tokio esta Ranma, sus amigos y algunos enemigos, nada a cambiado solo que Ranma tiene 17 años y los demás también tienen más de un año, pero claro todavía tienen la maldición, cuando el agua fría toca sus cuerpos se transforman. En el mismo lugar de Neriman está la casa de Aome (o Kagome) desde que ella se fue con Inuyasha para siempre en el pozo, ha pasado un año pero al otro lado del pozo desde la pelea contra Naraku han pasado 4 años. Mientras tanto en otra ciudad en Kamakura desde la pelea de las diclonius, Lucy, Mariko y Nana. Kurama y su hija Mariko murieron en una explosión y la despedida de Lucy y Kouta. Lucy llegó después de la pelea en la noche, en el faro ella llegó a la casa de sus amigos, solo que ella ya no tiene sus cuernos y tenía la personalidad de Nyu y la caja de música se detuvo, también ha pasado 5 meses y mientras tanto el director Kakuzawa aún continúa de capturar a Lucy para sus aviones. La última pelea de Yugi y la despedida del rey faraón a pasado 8 meses. Después de otra parte de Tokio, Sakura y todos sus amigos están viviendo en paz después de su última pelea, todos los demas también vivian en paz despues de sus peleas.

^^^ Dimensión 1, la ciudad de la Capital del Oeste ^^^

Desde el torneo de poder al pasado 7 meses, la aparición de Broly fue 5 meses. La pelea contra Hearts, Fu y los demas ha pasado unas semanas. Goku, y Vegeta entrenando con Broly para controlar su poder y poder tener ayuda por si el enemigo Fu los ataca. Los guerreros Z estarán listos para un nuevo combate. Ahora las dimensiones se enfrentan a una aventura y salvarán las dimensiones de la destrucción de un nuevo enemigo.

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 1: Un reencuentro inesperado, los guerreros y guerreras se transportan a la primera dimensión.

^^^ Dimensión 2, Nerima escuela Furinkan ^^^

*** En el vestidor de mujeres de la escuela Furinkan, el pervertido de Happosai (maestro de las artes marciales y también maestro de Ranma) se robo otra vez la ropa íntima de las mujeres para su colección ***

watch? v = wF_yIDibVPw

Mujeres: vuelve acá viejo cochino, regresanos la ropa que nos robaste.

Happosai: Ay que bonito voy a quedármela para mi colección jejeje.

Voz: HAAAAAA!

Alguien golpea a Happosai en la cara.

Happosai: Otra vez tu, Ranma como te atreves a golpear a tu maestro.

Ranma: (Molesto) Ya caselle viejo, ya me canse que robes la ropa íntima.

Happosai: ¿Y que? esta ropa va a ser mi colección y si te opones vas a tener que enfrentarme en serio.

Ranma: Pues estoy listo cuando tú quieras puede atacarme.

Ranma se echó agua fría y se transformo en mujer de cabello de fuego, que es Ranko (chica que cayó en las aguas de Jusenkyo y murió ahogada). Ranma abrió su camisa y dejó ver sus pechos.

Ranma: ven aquí Happosai (con una sonrisa en su cara).

Happosai: Hay pero que lindo (Happosai al ver eso no dudo y se avento a los pechos de Ranma)

Ranma: (mente) Ha caido en mi trampa ahora es mi oportunidad.

Ranma golpeo a Happosai en la cabeza antes de tocar los pechos para que quedara inconsciente, despues de cerrar su camisa lo avento con todo y su costal que habia robado de la ropa íntima de las chicas, Akane y sus amigas lo agarraron y lo golpearon con escobas, golpes, y patadas.

*** Poco despues Happosai estaba en el suelo lastimado y Ranma volvió a hacer Hombre, él y Akane ya iban de regreso a casa al dojo Tendo ***

Akane: Gracias Ranma por ayudarnos a capturar a ese libidinoso.

Ranma: no hay de que, ese viejo nunca va a cambiar el mismo para toda la vida, y ya me canse de ese viejo.

Akane: Si tienes razon, yo también estoy cansada de ese pervertido.

Voz: Hola Akane, hola Ranma como les fue.

Era la voz de una niña que tenía el pelo raro y rubio, ella no estaba sola ya que tenían en total 6 niñas

Ranma: Ah Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei y Rini hola nos fue bien y ustedes como les fue en su examen.

Serena: Bien, aunque algo difícil en los exámenes.

Rei: Si Serena se saco otra vez mala calificación de 34 puntos (Burlandose).

Rini: (Burlandose tambien de Serena) Si tendras que estudiar para el resto de su vida porque si no Darien jamas va a estar enamorado de alguien que saca malas calificaciones.

Serena: (Molesta) Rei, Rini ya callense jamas voy aprender en un examen de matemáticas.

Lita: Tranquila Serena yo tampoco entiendo un examen de matemáticas, hago mi esfuerzo aunque yo también me saque una mala calificación (triste).

Mina: Yo también me saco una mala calificación, pero Amy y Rei nunca sacan calificaciones ellas son inteligentes, pero Amy es la lista de todas y nunca falla en un examen.

Voz: Y Amy es la mas bonita de todas ven acá hermosura!

Era la voz Happosai que sorprendio a todos y no se lo esperaban ya que era demasiado tarde para reaccionar porque el viejo se avento y estaba en el trasero de Amy y estaba gritando.

Rei: Amy descuida yo te ayudare (Rei corrió hacia su amiga para quitar a Happosai), Sueltala viejo cochino o ya lo veras!

Happosai: De acuerdo la soltaré (Happosai soltó a Amy y se pego en los pechos de Rei que ahora ella estaba gritando).

Todos querían ayudar a su amiga para quitar a Happosai que estaba feliz sin embargo el salto hacia Lita de la misma forma que Rei, ella golpeo a Happosai para safarsela luego siguio Mina que también estaba en sus pechos y gritando, ahora siguio Serena que estaba asustada pero Ranma golpeo a Happosai en la cara antes de tocarla.

Happosai: (molesto por interrumpir su diversión) AAAAHHHHHH ya me canse de ti Ranma recibe mi HAPPO DAI KARIN.

Todos estaban espantados por la bomba porque ellos ya sabían lo que va a pasar sin embargo alguien apareció de la nada era un tipo de la misma edad de Ranma que tenían una mochila, sombrilla roja, camisa amarilla, y una banda de tigre en su cabeza era Ryoga que golpeo la happo dai karin y se la regresó al maestro para defender a las chicas pero mas a Akane y Amy ya que estaba enamorado de ambas. La bomba exploto y Happosai estaba un poco herido y en pie.

Ryoga: ¿Llegue justo a tiempo, están bien?

Akane: Si lo estamos gracias por salvarnos Ryoga.

Amy: SI Ryoga te lo debemos.

Ryoga: (Se puso rojo de pena o enamorado) No ... No fue nada.

Happosai: (Llorando) snif..snif como se atrevieron a **lastimar a un viejito** como yo, yo solo queria mi **diversión**, pobre de mi.

Todos: (Gritando de enojo) ¿Diversion? ¿Lastimar aun viejo?

POW POW POW POW BOOM

Todos golpearon a Happosai y lo mandaron lejos volando al estilo anime con puños arriba.

Rini: Ese viejo solo busca problemas quien se cree (Enojada).

Serena: (Molesta) Ese viejo como puede jugar con los cuerpos de las chicas.

Mina: (Molesta tambien) Ese duende dijo "Diversion" mas bien violar.

Ranma: Si siempre hace lo mismo, me gustaría que desapareciera y que esta se setenga.

Mina: Tienes razón Ranma pero es algo como querías decir de matarlo, puedes perdonarlo y decir un dicho "el tiempo borra lo que el perdón no borró".

Todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Akane: No Mina así no se dice, es "el perdón borra lo que el tiempo no borró".

Mina: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) Bueno, hijo casi igual.

Voz: Ranma Saotome prepárate.

Todos sabian quien era esa voz era un tipo de 19 años traía una espada de madera era el mismísimo Kuno Tatewaki.

Ranma: (esquivando los golpes de Kuno) ya basta Kuno, que es lo que quieres.

Kuno: (Se detuvo y dio un salto atrás) como te atrevez Ranma no estas conformando con Shampoo, Ukyo, mi hermana Kodachi, y también con la hermosa Akane ahora quieres un compromiso con esas 6 hermosas niñas.

Todas las Sailor Scouts estaban un muy rojas más que la falda de Sailor Mars y con una gota de sudor.

Serena: (Interrumpio la platica) Bueno, estoy comprometido con mi Darien.

Rini: Yo estoy enamorada de Darién y no estamos comprometidos con Ranma.

Kuno: Bueno no hijo 6, hijo 4 niñas hermosas que estas compromiso también (refiriéndose a Lita, Amy, Rei, y Mina).

Lita: (En su mente) Yo no estoy comprometida con Ranma pero ellos 3 (refiriéndose a Ranma, Ryoga, y Kuno) son muy guapos aunque se parecen mucho a mi novio que me dejo.

Mina: (también en su mente) Yo la hermosa Mina puede tener novios con Ryoga, Ranma y Kuno pero Ranma esta comprometido con Akane aunque también estoy enamorada de Ranma.

Rei: (en su mente También) Yo comprometida con Ranma eso jamas aunque ellos 3 son muy guapos pero Ranma tiene compromiso y yo no quiero interponerme en Ranma y Akane ademas Ranma se transforma en mujer cuando le toca el agua fría.

Amy: yo no estoy comprometida con Ranma, Kuno sabes que no soy como una mujer que se fija en los hombres solo me fijo en estudiar.

Todos con una gota de sudor ya que ellos sabian que Amy siempre se fija en estudiar y no tener compromiso. Alguien grito y sorprendio a todos.

Voz: Ranma preparada, EL TRUCO DEL CISNE.

Ranma lo esquivo rapido y dio un salta atrás.

Ranma: ¿Oigan que es lo que esta pasando?

Mousse: Ranma vine a derrotarte para ganar el corazón de mia amada Shampoo, y no solo eso vine por la misma razon que Kuno, Ranma eres un libidinoso en ganar el corazón de las mujeres eso me molesta asi que preparate (Enojado y se le avento un Ranma)

Alguien golpeo y sorprendió a todos que pego a Mousse.

Mousse: ¿Quien me golpeo? (vio quien era), ¿Shampoo porque me golpeaste?

Shampoo: Porque yo amo a Ranma y ya lo dejes en paz (pueden ser la mirada a los exploradores marineros), y ustedes si quieren robarme a Ranma no se los permitire.

Voz: Jajajajajaja, lo mismo dijo yo.

Akane: Huy esa risa me enferma (enojada).

Kodachi: Te escuche Akane y si algunas de ustedes quieren tener un compromiso con mi amado Ranma no se los permisos, y con un duelo se resuelve con ganar el corazón de Ranma.

Todas las Sailor Scouts estaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Voz: Eso creen pues yo también voy a participar.

Era la voz de una mujer de cabello largo cafe, ojos azules, y una espátula grande en su espalda.

Ranma: ¿Ukyo que haces aqui?

Ukyo: escuche todo y vine hacia aca.

Ranma: Oigan ya quieren parar esta locura por favor, no voy a hacer el trofeo de ganar el corazón para una mujer.

Ryoga: El tiene razon sera mejor que paren de una buena vez.

Ranma: Vaya Ryoga es la primera vez que me defiendes.

Ryoga: No lo hago por ti, es que no quiero que Akane se sienta mal.

Kodachi: ¡Hohohoho! eso creen si es por Akane o por cualquiera de ella, entonces no tengo otra opción, MAS QUE ATACARLAS (refiriéndose a atacar a las 7 niñas con su lista).

Ukyo: Chicas cuidado (grita a las 7).

De pronto una rosa roja aparece deteniendo el listón de Kodachi.

Kodachi: ¿quien esta ahi?

Serena y Rini: ES TUXEDO MASK (gritan al mismo tiempo)

Tuxedo Mask: Como te atreves a atacar a unas niñas que no están comprometidas con un chico, yo Tuxedo Mask no voy a permitir que las últimas.

Kodachi: Hohohohoho, eso crees pues entonces toma (identifica las rosas negras y combinando con su lista)

Todos: Tuxedo Mask CUIDADO (Gritando).

Voz 1: TIERRA TIEMBLA.

Voz 2: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO.

Los 2 poderes se lanzaron a las rosas negras y el listón de Kodachi sorprendiendo y salvando a todos.

Ryoga: Pero si son Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

Ranma y Ryoga saltaron hacia las chicas para pedirles algo al igual que Akane.

Akane: Chicas es su oportunidad escondanse y transfórmense sus amigas las necesita (en voz baja).

Ranma: (En voz baja tambien) Rapido yo las cubro, (Gritando y llamando a la atención) ¿Miren alla que es eso?

Todos voltearon al cielo donde apuntaba Ranma en su dedo y ya era la oportunidad de las chicas.

Ryoga: (En voz baja) Rapido es su oportunidad.

Amy: Si gracias Ryoga.

Ryoga: (Un poco rojo en las mejillas) No hay de que.

Las chicas saltaron al otro lado del muro para transformarse.

Serena: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACION.

Rei: POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACION.

Lita: POR EL PODER DE JUPITER TRANSFORMACION.

Amy: POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO TRANSFORMACION.

Mina: POR EL PODER DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION.

Rini: POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION.

Las chicas terminaron de transformarse y verse.

Mousse: Que paso Ranma yo no veo nada en el cielo.

watch? v = oEsGj0tCT4E

Eternal Sailor Moon: Alto ahí (todos voltearon hacia las 6 Sailor Scouts), como se atreven a hacer un desafío para ganar el corazón del muchacho que esta comprometido y pesar de todo atacando a las personas inocentes que no aceptan el desafío, soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y justicia, soy Sailor Moon los castigare en el nombre ... (haciendo sus poses).

Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus: DE LA LUNA (Gritando)

Kodachi: Así que son las Sailor Scouts no dejaré que ninguna de ustedes indecentes en minifalda se acerquen a mi querido Ranma jajajaja.

Sailor Mars: ¡¿Nos llamaste indecentes ?! (Gritando y enojada), Pues mira quién anda en la calle con ese traje se ve ridículo (tono burlón).

Kodachi: (Enojada) ¿Qué dijiste, como te atrevez a decirme que soy ridícula? Nadie insulta a la hermosa Kodachi Tatewaki la rosa negra asi que preparate.

*** En otra parte de Tokio habia una mansión grande era la mansión de Saori Kido ***

Seiya: Sintieron es un Cosmos muy grande.

Shiryu: Si aunque son tranquilos y bondad.

Shun: Ademas son 9 y hay unos 8 por allí son en total 17.

Hyoga: Si tienes razon no sentimos esos 9 hace unos meses ademas aun falta las otras 2 presencias y estan muy cerca de ellas. ¿Creen qué setrate de las Sailor Scouts y de Tuxedo Mask?

Shiryu: Puede que si aunque, por que aparecieron en donde estan esos 8 cosmos tan poderosos.

Shun: Espero que no setrate de un enemigo ¿Qué tal si vamos a averiguar?

Seiya: No te preocupes Shun, aunque tengas razon de averiguar, agarremos nuestras armas y nos dirigiremos a ellos.

Hyoga: Si Shun tiene razon puede que tengan un enemigo.

Ikki: Ademas recordemos que sentimos de esos 2 cosmos de hace un año, aún recuerdo esos 2 poderes superan a cualquier caballero que nos enfrentamos, y también un cosmos de la energía de los seres vivos.

Seiya: Ikki Tiene razon no perdamos el tiempo vayamos a avisarle a Saori y nos vamos.

Shiryu, ikki, Shun y Hyoga: ¡Si!

Los 5 caballeros de bronce le dijeron a Saori que los acompañen para no dejarla sola y que un enemigo quiere atacarla pero Tatsumi escucho todo y evaluó que fueron adonde estan las 17 presencias para averiguar lo que esta pasando.

*** Ciudad de Kamakura, Casa Maple ***

Kouta, Yuka, Nana, Mayu y Nyu estaban en la cocina haciendo la comida para la tarde hasta que terminaron y escombraron la mesa para comer poniendo platos y palillos.

Todos: Buen provecho (Gritando al mismo tiempo).

Nana: (En su mente) Que bien que todo nos fue bien, ademas como extraño a papá debe estar feliz con Mariko en la otra vida.

Nyu: Miren que bonito es la puesta del sol (feliz).

Nana: (En mente) Lucy cambió mucho no se parece a nada en la vieja Nyu, nunca hablaba ademas siempre decia "Nyu" y jugaba mucho con otros. Pero desde que ella no tiene los cuernos, no a los cambios de personalidad pero algo se ve en su cabeza es como los cuernos de lucy están creciendo poco a poco, ademas desde que ella llegó en ese día despues de la lucha en el faro la cajita se paro y el viejo reloj a funcionado, me pregunto porque.

(Flashback hace 5 meses)

Todos: Buen provecho (Gritando al mismo tiempo)

Nana: ¡Suculento!

Yuka: ¿pero es la primera vez que viene fideos?

Nana: Si, no pude probarlos la vez pasada.

watch?v=7TkJAk9JKm4

Todos al escuchar a Nana decir eso se entristecieron porque sabían que faltaba en la mesa una persona muy especial conocida por todos como Nyu y Lucy para la pequeña Nana eran amigas.

Nana: hay muchas cosas bellas en la vida, (recordando a Mariko y Lucy) son muchísimas (llorando).

Mayu: ¿Nana?

Nana: ¿Uh? Ejem, perdonenme (limpiando las lágrimas de su cara), vamos a comer.

Yuka: Esta bien, tienes que comer mucho o dejaras de crecer.

De pronto se oía al perro de la casa, Wanta que comenzó a ladrar de la nada al ver a alguien tras la puerta al escucharlo todos se alertaron y Kouta fue averiguar a quién se vio.

Yuka: Uh ¿Hay alguien en la puerta?

Kouta: Iré a ver.

Él llegó al jardín delantero de la casa y vio a alguien parado en la entrada, supuso conocer la silueta parada que en un pasado fue una buena amiga de su infancia y la causante de la muerte de su familia, emociones muy conflictivas en la mente de Kouta En ese momento la caja musical poco a poco se estaría deteniendo la melodía LIlium y fue averiguar quién era, en ese momento se detuvo la melodía y el viejo reloj que estaba descompuesto y estaba funcionando.

Kouta: ¿Eh? ¡Funciona!

Kouta abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de quien era.

Kouta: ¡Nyu! (Gritando y llamando la atención de la casa)

Nyu: Kouta .. yo regrese (llorando y triste)

Kouta abrazo a Nyu desde aquella despedida de anoche, Nyu recordó cuando tenía la personalidad de Lucy, ellos se besaron y se despidieron, un poco despues de la despedida ella se encontró con muchos soldados, disparando Lucy su cuerno se rompió y antes que se le rompiera salto hacia el mar y escapó mientras tenía la personalidad de Nyu y nado para escapar y esconderse. Kouta y Nyu entraron a la casa y todos se sorprendieron pero mas a Nana.

Mayu: Nyu que bien que estés bien (Sonriendo y Abrazando).

Yuka: Nyu nos preocupamos por cierto ¿Qué paso, estas sangrando y sobre todo que paso a tus cuernos?

Nyu: ¿Nyu?

Kouta: Bueno, lo único que importa es que ella está bien.

Nana: (Mente) Lucy esta aquí pero que bien que ella esté bien, creé que no volvería nunca más ademas pense que estaba muerta cuando senti su presencia desaparecida, pero lo que me causa es que ella puede matar a todos si Lucy regresa recientemente que detenla, estaré alerta en cualquier caso.

Nana se convirtió y abrazó a Nyu de felicidad y Nyu también abraza a Nana de Felicidad ya que son amigas y ella esta feliz de ver a Nana.

Nana: Que bien que estes bien Nyu "snif", "snif" (llorando).

Nyu: ¡NYU! (Feliz)

(Fin del Flashback)

Nana: (Mente) Bueno, todo está bien y no hay un pasado nada ni tampoco dónde está el laboratorio que escapamos Lucy y tú nos ataca preguntándome qué debo hacer.

Nyu y Nana: Gracias por la comida (Felices y retirándose).

Nana y Nyu reconocieron sus platos y se dirigieron a la tele, vieron noticias o algún tipo de programa de las 10 Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask que luchan por el amor y justicia en Tokio, y luego fue el coliseo que fueron hace 2 años eran de los caballeros de bronce del Torneo Galáctico se observaron Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andromeda, Jabu de Unicornio, Hyoga de Cisne, Shiryu de Dragon, Ban de León Menor, Geki de Oso Mayor, Ichi de Hidra, Nachi de Lobo e Ikki de Fenix para ganar la armadura de oro, Las Diclonius se imaginaban en tener una armadura o ser unos Sailor Scouts verían como los héroes protegiendo la Tierra y estaban impresionados, felices, y gritando. Nunca habían visto en el laboratorio por qué ellas estaban siendo torturadas y no veían las cosas que pasaban afuera.

*** Laboratorio de Kamakura ***

D. Kakuzawa estaba planeando algo para averiguar en qué lugar esta Lucy y no le interesaba nada a Nana ya que solo queria a Lucy ahorrada esta en su escritorio sentado, viendo el atardecer y tomando una copa de vino.

Oficial: Director Kakuzawa lo lamento por interrumpirle, pero aun no tenemos pistas en ese lugar esta Lucy.

D. K: Ya veo a pasado 5 meses despues de la muerte de Kurama y 35, (empezando a enojarse) y sobre todo esa lucha en ese maldito faro, si no fuera por esos estúpidos soldados que les habia encargado de capturar a Lucy que fallaron en esa misión cuando la tenían en frente ya tendríamos planes ahora estamos atrasados porque la dejaron escapar, sigan buscando no estará escondida para siempre, revisen las calles, y edificios abandonados, ah y una cosa mas por si encuentran a Número 7 háganla sufrir y decirle en donde esta Lucy, utilizarla como si fuera un sabueso rastreando a su víctima, y cuando termine de buscar hacia qué lugar esté Lucy ¡Matenla!

Oficial: De acuerdo señor con permiso.

El oficial se retiró del cuarto del Kakuzawa y el director estaba enojado por lo que sucedió y no hay pistas de Lucy o Nana.

D. K: No hay pistas de Lucy, Kurama veras como hare sufrir a esa tonta de Número 7 la usaremos como lo dije un sabueso rastreando a su víctima, dentro de muy poco Número 7 se reunirá contigo, pero sé que no estas solo en el otro mundo ya que esta tu estupida hija y esposa así que los 4 podrían juntos de dentro muy poco asi que prepararse ¿Lucy en donde estas?

*** Tokio 500 años atrás ***

Inuyasha, Aome, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y sus amigos viven en paz despues de la pelea contra Naraku, desde que Aome se quedaron con Inuyasha para siempre, un pasado un año, solo que algo no se lo esperaban.

Aome: ¿Qué bonito es la tardecer, no es así inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si es bonito, no se porque pero es la primera vez que siento lo mismo que tu, tal vez me acostumbre lo mismo que tu ahora a pasado 4 años desde la pelea contra Naraku.

Aome: Si me gusta mucho este lugar, me trae muchos recuerdos eran buenos y malos.

Inuyasha: Tienes razon oye que tal si regresamos con Miroku y Sango.

Aome: Si.

estaban caminando hacia la casa donde vivían juntos Miroku, Sango y sus hijos, 2 niñas son gemelas, y un niño, ellos llegaron y platicaron pero algo paso inuyasha sospechaba algo y todos les llamo la atencion.

Sango: ¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?

Aome: si Inuyasha que te pasa no me digas que olfateaste algo.

Inuyasha: Algo huele como sangre y no solo huelo sangre, huelo tambien huelo el mundo de Aome.

Todos: ¿Qué? (confundidos)

Aome: Eso es imposible si el pozo fue sellado y ya no podríamos cruzar.

Inuyasha: Si ya lo habia pensado tambien, pero puedo oler tu mundo, sera mejor averiguar no quiero estar confundido.

Aome: De acuerdo, ahora volvemos.

Miroku: Si cuidense.

Aome e Inuyasha fueron a averiguar qué es lo que ocurrió y notaron que el pozo que estaba sellado se podría ver el mundo de Aome y los 2 saltaron viajando al mundo de Aome 500 años en el futuro.

^^^ Dimensión 1 Corporacion Capsula ^^^

*** Goku, Vegeta, y sus amigos incluyen Bills y Whis estaban comiendo y no estaban solos de comer en una fiesta de bienvenida estaba Broly y sus 2 amigos, Chirai y Remo que estaban en el planeta Vampa pero fueron acompañados con Broly y era de noche. ***

Goku: Mmm, esta deliciosa comida estoy satisfecho buenos chicos me retiro tengo que entrenar.

Vegeta: Alto Kakaroto, no irás solo a entrenar yo iré contigo a entrenar.

Goku: De acuerdo Vegeta y por cierto podemos entrenar con Broly otra vez.

Broly: Bueno, si puedo entrenar con ustedes, ahora vuelvo Chirai y Romo.

Chirai: De acuerdo Broly ten cuidado.

Broly: Lo haré.

Bulma: Bueno, yo también me retiro tengo que hacer una cosa importante.

Goku, Vegeta y Broly se detuvieron para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Bulma.

Bills: Espero que no se trate de una máquina del tiempo porque si lo estas haciendo la destruire de nuevo como la otra vez.

Bulma: No señor Bills es un invento de viajar dimensiones.

Whis: Mmmm, Interesante invento en viajar en el tiempo esta prohibido, pero viajar en dimensiones no esta prohibido ya que nosotros si viajamos en dimensiones, ver y escuchar.

Goku: (En su mente) Es cierto si no mal recuerdo, cuando fuimos a una dimensión a buscar las esferas del dragón que se teletransportaron ayudamos a las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask a derrotar a Tazard y sus amigos, pero Lydian, Cristal y sus hombres que tienen una oportunidad para continuar una nueva vida, me pregunto qué estaran haciendo ellas ahora mismo y también sobre Tuxedo Mask, espero que esten entrenando y viviendo en paz.

Vegeta: Kakaroto en que estas pensando ¿Acaso es por aquella dimensión que fuimos hace 14 años?

(Narrador: Cuando estén entrenando para la llegada de los androides serian dentro de 3 años, pero pasaron 2 años les faltaban un año para la llegada de ellos así que cuenten un año despues, 7 años de la pelea contra Majin Boo, 2 años la aparición del hermano menor de vegeta, 2 años despues de la pelea contra Bills, un año despues de la pelea contra golden freezer, un año despues de Black Goku y el torneo de poder, y Broly (1 + 7 + 2 + 2 + 1 + 1 = 14))

Piccoro, Trunks del futuro, Gohan, Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, y Chaoz, también recordaré en aquella pelea contra Tazard, ahora ellos también se hacen esa pregunta de como les va en el entrenamiento y si están bien. Todos se quedaron preguntando a qué dimensión fueron y que se sintieron, pero la leche grabó hace 14 años cuando Goku, Gohan, Piccoro fueron al templo de Kamisama y tuvieron más de una semana afuera, y cuando regresaron Goku dijo que aprendió algo sobre las parejas en ese viaje.

Whis: ¿Ustedes ya fueron a una dimensión verdad?

Goku le contó a todos sobre las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, y los 3 gatos ellos se hicieron amigos, también les contó sobre los enemigos también sobre Tazard que era venía de la dimensión de los guerreros Z, Lydian y sus amigos traicionaron a Tazard y tuvimos una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Bulma: ¿Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn y Tuxedo Mask? 10 de sus nombres se parecen a los nombres de los planetas que están en el espacio ¿Acaso son extraterrestres?

Piccoro: No, ellas son humanas pero tienen el poder de sus planetas pero me impresionan que algunas niñas tienen ese poder.

Milk: ¿Dijiste niñas, qué edades tenían?

Piccoro: No se pero digamos que 8 de ellas tienen como entre 15 años hasta 21 años y 2 de ellas son de 10 y 13 años.

Goku: Pero no te preocupes, están bien pero lo que me impresionan más es su identidad secreta como humana, y se transforman cuando son Sailor Scouts, y me caen bien pero más a Chibi Moon ella era la hija de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, ella y Diana vendrán del futuro (Todos quedarán sorprendidos pero Goku se tocará la boca y grabará sobre Whis y Bills que estarán en un mundo que también pueden viajar en el tiempo cuando se tolera prohibido).

Gohan: No tenias que decir eso papá (sonrisa nerviosa).

Vegeta: Kakaroto eres un cabeza hueca (cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos).

Bills: ¿Acaso dijiste que esa gata Diana y esa tal Sailor Chibi Moon vienen del Futuro? (serio)

Goku: Bueno ... es que ...

Bulma: (Interrumpido) Facturas calmas por favor son de otra dimensión, pero me impresionan que tienen la tecnología para hacer una máquina del tiempo.

Goku: Bueno, su tecnología no es mejor como la de nosotros, y tampoco tienen una máquina del tiempo.

Bulma: (Sorprendida y confundida) ¿Qué entonces como ellos viajarán en el tiempo?

Goku: Sailor Plut ella tiene poderes similares a los de Kaiosama, sabe hacer la teletransportación, y sobre todo ella es la guardiana del tiempo.

Bills: (calmado) Mmm, "guardiana del tiempo" esta bien los perdonaré, solo espero que ella sepa lo que esté haciendo.

Whis: Me impresiona que alguien tenga esos poderes, es como con los supremos Kaioshin ellos también son guardianes del tiempo.

Vegeta: Ahora que lo dices, antes de la pelea contra Fu, y Hearts, conocimos a otro Kakaroto y otro yo, ellos son patrulleros del tiempo pienso que también trabaja con los supremos kaiosamas pero en otra galaxia.

Todos: ¿Qué? (sorprendidos)

Bills: Tal como lo dices Vegeta, a ellos si están permitidos ya que protegen las líneas temporales de dioses malignos creo que son otros supremos Kaiosamas pero malignos son del imperio oscuro.

Whis: Exacto, ellos protegen esas líneas temporales, ya que si alteran una línea temporal las demás cambian y eso es peligroso, como por ejemplo si Goku era un bebé y se cayó en un barranco y se golpeo fuerte en la cabeza ya que el hizo olvidar todo, pero si alguien evita la caída de Goku el serio un Saiyajin Malvado y comenzará a destruir y conquistar el planeta y no solo eso ellos reclutan a Goku para ser su aliado eso se altera en todas las líneas temporales.

(Narrador: Si no saben vean el youtube y busquen Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 y 2, y también Dragon Ball Heroes, posiblemente de videojuego pero el Dragon Ball Heroes y el Dragon Ball Super Heroes muestra canciones de dioses malignos y de Goku y sus amigos controlados de detenerlos, otra cosa si quieren saber sobre otro Goku y otro Vegeta los patrulleros del tiempo vayan a una serie de Dragon Ball Super Heroes).

Bulma: Ya veo que bien que ellos protegen las líneas del tiempo, porque si no estaríamos en peligro por cierto ¿Goku dijiste que las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask identidades secretas verdad, me podrias decir como son sus verdaderos nombres sus características y especialidades?

Goku: Bueno es que paso mucho tiempo y no me acuerdo qué actividades tuvieron pero no creo que tendremos que decirles porque ellas son heroínas y recuerden que Gohan fue el Gran Saiyaman y guardaron sus identidades.

Pikoro les conto como eran las Sailor Scouts, cuando las conocieron eran unas niñas jovenes como la escuela preparatoria. Todos quedarán impresionados por los nombres y características, aunque paso 14 años ya deben ser adultas pero no saben que esa dimension solo paso un año.

Goten: vaya hay Sailor Scouts que tambien son niñas de 10 y 11 años me impresiona.

Trunks: Si pero no se compara con nosotros 2 ya que sabemos pelear desde chiquitos.

Goku: Bueno, eso es todo, aunque ellos no están aquí y guardan el secreto de sus identidades verdes. Ya vegeta, Broly vamos a entrenar (Feliz).

Vegeta y Broly: De acuerdo.

Ambos Saiyajin siguieron a Goku para entrenar en la nave que podría aumentar la gravedad más que la tierra y cualquier otro planeta.

^^^ Dimensión 2 dojo Tendo ^^^

*** Ya a pasado tanto tiempo y la familia Tendo estaban esperando a Ranma y Akane. ***

Genma: ¿Qué paso con Ranma y Akane? ya tenian que aver llegado.

Soun: Tienes razon Genma mi amigo que les habrá pasado ¿Cree que otra vez se pelearon?

Genma: Yo creo que si, que tal si averiguamos.

Soun: Yo lo acompaño Señor Saotome.

Ambos padres fueron a ver por qué se tardaban tanto pero una explosión sorprendió a la familia Tendo.

Nabiki: ¿Que fue eso?

Kasumi: No lo sé pero también hay que averiguar tal vez me traiga un recuerdo.

Nabiki: Hay hermana nunca vas a cambiar pero tienes razon tal vez sera algo impresionante.

Soun: Muy bien vamos.

Soun, Genma, Kasumi, y Nabiki fueron a ver lo que esta pasando pero lo que se no esperaban es que van a viajar a otra dimensión y se encuentran con sus amigos y con las heroínas de los Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask, y también se van a encontrar con los caballeros de bronce que aparecieron en el coliseo hace 2 años aunque tambien con nuevos amigos.

*** En la casa de Serena ***

Diana: ¿Mamá, papá dónde creen que están la pequeña dama, Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei?

Artemis: No sé, creo que fueron a ver a Ranma y su familia para entrenar.

Luna: O tal vez Serena no quiere estudiar por qué otra vez reprobó su examen y por eso se fue a entrenar.

Artemisa: No la culpes Luna se que Serena tendrá que estudiar, pero recuerda los que nos dijeron Goku y Piccoro ellas tienen que entrenar para aumentar sus poderes y sobre todo su poder oculto.

Diana: Me caía bien el señor Goku al igual que la pequeña dama el es una buena persona.

Luna: Asi es me pregunto si ya ganaron su batalla contra esos androides, y estarían bien.

Artemis: Algo me dice que las chicas están en peligro que tal si vamos a averiguar.

Luna: Ahora lo que dices, también me dice algo que deben estar en problemas, por si tienes razon vamos.

Los 3 gatos fueron a Nerima para ver si están bien las chicas y van a tardar unos minutos en llegar a todos los que están en Juban.

*** En la pelea de las Sailor Scouts ***

Kuno: (Cansado y herido) Hay jamas tuve este tipo de peleas.

Sailor Chibi Moon: (Herida) son muy fuertes esas 3.

Kodachi: (Herida y feliz) Hohohohoho, al fin estoy ganando esta pelea.

Shampoo: (Sangrando un poco en el brazo derecho) No eres una tramposa Kodachi, estoy ganando la competencia para mi Ranma.

Sailor Uranus: (Cansada) Solamente por una competición de ese estúpido muchacho estan haciendo esto.

Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi se enfadaron por decir que es un estúpido.

Ranma: (Enojado) Escúchame bien Sailor Uranus no es mi culpa de que pasara esto, ellos malinterpretaron lo que estabamos haciendo, así que la pelea comenzó por culpa de Kuno, Mousse, Shampoo y Kodachi.

Tuxedo Mask: el tiene razon Sailor Uranus, no le eches la culpa de que esta pelea empezara, sino ellos.

Kodachi: Solo lo hago para ganar a mi querido Ranma.

Champú: Yo también lo hago.

Ukyo: Y yo.

Ranma: (Golpeando su cara con su palma) Huy todas las locas se pelean por mi, porque mejor paran de esto de una buena vez.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Si sera mejor a pelear no llevara a nada.

Kodachi: Ya callate Sailor Moon, esto es una competencia y podemos decidir cuando paremos o ganemos y si quieres te eliminar (ella decidió otra vez lanzando Rosas y su listón)

Voz: VIENTO CORTANTE.

Una corriente se llevó las rosas y el listón de Kodachi.

Ranma: Pero si ellos son ... Inuyasha y Aome.

Akane: Mucho tiempo sin vernos amigos.

Aome: Si tienes razon pense que no volvería, pero algo pasó y ya puedo pasar el pozo.

Sailor Mars: Pero si ella es la señorita Aome higurashi (Sorprendiendo a todos).

Aome: ¿Sailor Mars como me conoces? se que soy tu mejor admirador pero jamas te dije mi nombre y apellido.

Sailor Mars: Bueno digamos que la señorita Rei Hino me conto mucho de ti y que eres una buena sacerdotisa y amiga suya.

Aome: Ah, bueno si ella y yo fuimos las mejores amigas hace 6 años aunque ya paso mucho tiempo y no se si ella esta bien.

Todos escucharon lo que dijo Aome pero las Sailor Scouts, Ranma, Akane y Ryoga saben que su mejor amiga y sacerdotisa esta enfrente de ella.

Sailor Mars: Ella está bien y está haciendo sus deberes como sacerdotisa.

Aome: Que bien espero que se la pase bien.

Champú: (Interrumpiendo) Basta de platica y pelea.

Kodachi: Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Kodachi y Shampoo se lanzaron contra ellos pero vieron una cadena que sujetaban a Kodachi y Shampoo en sus Brazos.

Máscara de esmoquin: ¿¡Quien esta ahi !?

Luego de las sombras vieron a 5 jóvenes con unas armaduras y no estaban solos ya que habías una mujer de cabello morado y largo, ella no estaba sola con los 5 caballeros de bronce ya que habías un hombre calvo acompañado de la mujer bella.

Seiya: Yo soy Seiya de pegaso.

Hyoga: Yo soy Hyoga de Cisne.

Shiryu: Yo soy Shiryu de Dragon.

Shun: Yo soy Shun de Andrómeda.

Ikki: Y yo soy Ikki el ave Fénix.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, son los caballeros del Torneo Galáctico y algunas de las Sailor Scouts estaban con cara felices y con ojos de corazón a primera vista, pero todos notaban que las armaduras de bronce son diferentes a las que habían visto en la televisión.

Aome y Sailor Mars: Pero si ella es la señorita Kido.

Ranma: ¿De veras son ustedes los caballeros que participan en el Torneo Galáctico porque sus armas no son iguales a las de la televisión?

Seiya: Bueno es que tuvieron peleas, nuestras armaduras se destruyeron y fueron construidas y mejoradas.

Shun: ¿Ahora que esta pasando porque se estan peleando, alguien nos puede decir?

Inuyasha: Hah, no sé qué Aome y yo acabamos de llegar aquí (con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados).

Kodachi: Nosotras estamos en una competencia para ver quién será la prometida de Ranma.

Shiryu: ¿Y ustedes pueden decir quién es Ranma?

Todos apuntando con el dedo hacia Ranma.

Ranma: Soy yo pero yo no comencé la pelea, Kuno, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, y Kodachi malinterpretaron lo que estaban haciendo las chicas y yo, así que ellos empezaron.

Seiya: Y se puede saber lo que estaban haciendo tu y tus amigas.

Ranma: Akane y yo nos encontramos con Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, y Rini encontraron platicando y íbamos a entrenar pero el viejo de Happosai estaba haciendo su diversión mas bien violar el cuerpo de las niñas, nos deshicimos de él pero aparecieron Kuno, Mousse, Shampoo, Kodachi, y Ukyo ellos pensaron que querías enamorar a mis amigas así que ellos se convirtieron en la pelea, ademas Kodachi hizo un tipo de competencia para ver quién de las chicas puede ser mi prometida pero yo estoy cansado de eso.

Ikki: Hmmm, Ya veo solo las locas y tontas se le ocurre ese tipo de combates para decidir quién será tu prometido solo el futuro lo adivinara, no ganando una competencia (Burlandose y entrar en razon a Kodachi, Shampoo, y Ukyo).

Seiya: ¿Y por cierto Ranma quien es tu verdadera prometida?

Ranma: Es Akane.

Seiya: (Enfadado) Entonces para qué venimos aquí, solo por unas chicas que quieren ganar a ser la prometida de Ranma, creíamos que alguien estaba en peligro.

Inuyasha: (Tambien Enfadado) No tenía que haber venido solo porque nos gustaría pelear y ganar a Ranma como si fuera un trofeo, vamos Aome regresemos.

Las 3 chicas se enfadaron y decidieron atacar a Inuyasha.

Aome: Tranquilo Inuyasha yo tambien creia que alguien estaba en peligro.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi: Nosotras no somos fact asi asi que preparate.

Inuyasha agarro su espada gigante y se puso en guardia por las 3 chicas querían atacar al mismo tiempo.

Voz: ¡Campo de Energía!

Un campo cubrió a Inuyasha del ataque de las 3 chicas las Sailor Scouts sabian quien era el que lo hizo.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Son Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn

Sailor Plut: Princesa y pequeña dama venimos en cuanto pudimos.

Sailor Saturn: La competencia no llevara a nada solo se lastimaran e Ikki tiene razon, solo el futuro lo decidirá.

Shampoo y Ukyo entendían que Ikki y Sailor Saturn tenían razon que solo el futuro lo decidirá a cual prometida y quien se casará con Ranma y ambas pararon el combate pero no se darán por vencidas y que pronto sabrán que Ranma elegirá a quien sea su esposa, pero Kodachi queria pelear aun ya que ella no a entrado en razon, Genma, Soun, y las dos hermanas mayores de Akane llegaron al igual que los 3 gatos.

Shampoo: Esta bien ya no peleare pero no me daré por vencida a conseguir a Ranma, Shampoo jamas va a parar.

Ukyo: Lo mismo dijo yo, aunque ya estoy cansada y sangrando un poco pero estoy bien.

Kodachi: Hohohoho, Puede que todos pararon el combate pero para mi no es una paradoja asiática que se prepare.

Todos estaban en guardia pero se escucharon un sonido como tronar los dedos y todos estaban buscando de dónde provenía ese sonido, las Sailor Scouts les suena familiar el sonido.

Kodachi: ¿Qué es ese sonido, quién anda ahí?

Voz 1: Hemos pasado por la noche de la oscuridad.

Voz 2: Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta.

Voz 3: Somos 3 estrellas fugases.

Voz 1: Soy Sailor Star Fighter.

Voz 2: Sailor Star Maker.

Voz 3: Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor Starlights: Las Sailor Starlights, han llegado.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Pero si son las Sailor Starlights, (feliz y saludando) hola amigas a pasado mucho tiempo.

Sailor Star Fighter: Hola Sailor Moon mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Todos y Sailor Chibi Moon con excepción de las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask no sabian quienes eran, pero ellas dijieron que tambien son Sailor.

Ranma: Dijieron que son Sailor Starlights, hmm ya veo así que son sus amigas.

Sailor Venus: Si hace mucho que no vimos hace un año y medio.

Kodachi: Vaya, Vaya, Vaya asi que mas mujeres entrando en la competencia.

Sailor Mars: Callate quieres, ellas no vinieron a meterse en una competencia, sino ayudarnos.

Sailor Star Healer: Exacto y vinimos de visita.

Voz: Ay mas mujeres lindas vengan para aca hermosuras.

Ranma, las Sailor Scouts, y su familia sabian quien era esa voz y regreso despues de enviarlo lejos.

Ranma: (con su palma de la mano en su frente) No, aquí vamos de nuevo con Happosai y estoy cansado de esto.

Sailor Jupiter: Cuidado ahí viene el anciano degenerado (alertando a todos).

Happosai se avento a Aome pero Inuyasha golpea la cara del viejo mandandolo lejos de distancia, el viejo se convirtió e iba hacia las Sailor Starlights y las 3 golpearon a Happosai en la cabeza y enviándolo a una pared, desapareció de la vista de todos, pero los caballeros de bronce sabian en donde esta ya envió su cosmos e iba por saori así que evitó su cadena y atrapó al viejo sorprendiendo a todos porque sabian en qué lugar se escondía.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Como sabian en qué lugar se escondía?

Shiryu: Lo sentimos por su cosmos.

Sailor Saturn: ¿Qué es eso de cosmos?

Hyoga: Es un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, la raíz del espíritu Los auténticos caballeros recibieron una energía sobrehumana gracias a la explosión cósmica que se produce en su interior, con esa energía abre la tierra y aplasta las estrellas, y también se puede decir que con años de entrenamiento las personas pueden estar preparadas para sentir el poder interior en cada persona.

Sailor Uranus: Ya comprendan ellos tendrán la energía de las personas que tienen un poder oculto, me recuerdan unos viejos amigos.

Sailor Neptune: Me trae muchos Recuerdos en esa aventura.

Ikki: ¿De qué estan hablando, de que aventura están diciendo?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Hace un año nos visitó unos amigos de otra dimensión y dijieron algo llamado Ki.

Saori: Nos pueden explicar que significa Ki por favor.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Si Ki es un poder vital o interior de cada persona se dice que con años de entrenamiento pueden sentirlo con claridad.

Seiya: Interesante es muy simulado al cosmos, un momento acaso dijieron ¿hace un año?

Eternal Sailor Moon: Si ¿porque?

Seiya: Es que sentimos un cosmos muy maligno que estaba peleando con ustedes y aparecido un cosmos que tenia el mismo nivel que el sujeto tenía y no solo eso ellos tenían el poder de destruir un planeta sin esfuerzo, poco despues de esa batalla percatamos un cosmo con la energía de los seres vivos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos que un poder tenía la capacidad de destruir un planeta sin ningún esfuerzo pero las Sailor Scouts sabian quien era el poder que seria capaz de destruir un planeta era Goku y el sujeto Tazard que se enfrentaron.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ah eso, lo que pasó era nuestra pelea contra Tazard él era el sujeto que ustedes tenían sentido, el tenia a sus amigos y alguien llamada Lydian robo mi poder, el de Sailor Saturn, y también de Trunks y se la pasó a Tazard e incremento sus poderes pero alguien llamado Goku se transformo llamado Super ... Super ... era Super ¿Que?

Sailor Mercury: Se llama Super Saiyajin, Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Exacto asi se llama su transformación sino mal recuerdo cuando se transforma en SSJ su cabello cambia de Rubio al igual que sus cejas y sus ojos son de color verde.

Hyoga ¿Saiyajin? ¿Que es un Saiyajin?

Eternal Sailor Moon: Sino mal recuerdo Goku dijo que los Saiyajin son una raza de guerreros poderosos, Goku es un Saiyajin, al igual que su hijo llamado Gohan, un sujeto llamado Vegeta que era realmente gruñón, y su hijo del futuro se llama Trunks, y antes de conocerlos Goku quiso un combate para ver nuestras habilidades y propusimos que si él ganaba nos podría ayudar pero si que nosotras ganamos podríamos nosotras solas.

Ranma: Un momento hicieron un combate ¿Y qué pasó en ese entonces?

Eternal Sailor Moon les contó su historia sobre los guerreros Z y se enfrentaron a Goku en un combate que el desafío para hacer un acuerdo de que si ellos ganaron les ayudarían y si perdieran no ayudarían, Sailor Uranus y Neptune desafiaron a Vegeta y casi las mata , también les contó sobre los enemigos que se enfrentan y llevaban una semana los guerreros Z en su dimensión.

Ranma: Vaya si tiene mal carácter, ese tipo llamado Vegeta, no se como Urano y Neptuno se atrevieron a enfrentarlo, por eso ellas 2 me caen mal porque siempre se burlan de mi y se enojan conmigo y eso que trato de ser bueno con ellas pero esas 2 me tratan mal como si fuera algo que no hice.

Sailor Uranus: Porque a nosotras tambien nos caes mal ademas eres un estorbo para nosotras (haciendo enfadar a Ranma y sus amigas).

Shampoo: Como te atrevez a insultar a Ranma, Shampoo nunca te lo perdonará.

Ukyo: Es cierto el no es ningún estorbo ustedes son las que tienen mal carácter.

Kodachi: Nadie insulta o se burla de mi Ranma.

Sailor Neptune: Mejor Guarden silencio nosotras somos fuertes podemos derrotarlas muy rapido.

Ranma: (Enfadado con brazos cruzados) Saben que me gustaria ver el combate en ese momento cuando ustedes 2 se enfrentan a una Vegeta de seguro que estaría feliz de verlas lastimadas (burlandose de ambas con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa).

Sailor Uranus: (Enojada y con una sonrisa) No te preocupes porque yo también estaré feliz que salieras lastimado y me gustaria que lo estarías hoy.

Ranma se alerto y se puso en guardia, Sailor Uranus estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Inuyasha la detuvo cogiendo su puño

Inuyasha: Sera mejor que te detengas porque si te metes con el, tambien te metes conmigo.

Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane y Kodachi: Y con nosotras.

Ranma: Asi es sera mejor que no luches.

Sailor Uranus: Ja, no me hagan reir ustedes son debiles para nosotras, pueden que Neptuno y yo no pudimos con ese enano de Vegeta pero si podríamos con ustedes.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Chicos por favor paren, no luchen.

Aome: Por favor Inuyasha ya parale.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes Aome estoy bien.

Sailor Uranus y Neptune: Disculpenos Princesa.

Sailor Jupiter: Por favor, disculpen a Sailor Uranus y Neptune se que tienen mal caracter pero son buenas ademas no quiero que conozcan a Vegeta ya que el es 20 veces que el mal caracter de ellas.

Ranma: (Burlandose de las Sailor) De veras el tiene mal caracter, porque pienso que tienen mal caracter como lo describen a Vegeta.

Sailor Uranus: Mejor callate.

Akane: Ranma por favor no le hagas caso a Sailor Uranus y Neptune, mejor vámonos a casa ya que esta pelea nos retrasó tanto.

Kasumi: Es cierto la comida ya esta hecha y se va enfriar.

Seiya: Bueno, nosotros también nos marcharemos.

Ranma: Por cierto Sailor Moon ¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?

Sailor Moon: Las esferas del dragón son unas esferas que piden deseos si reúne 7 esferas del dragón, las esferas son naranjas, y contiene un número de estrellas en cada una, cuando reúne las 7 esferas del dragón comienza a brillar y corta "Sal Shenlong y cumple mi deseo "de pronto el cielo se oscurece como si fuera de noche y aparece un dragón verde y gigante sobre todo sabe hablar y le pides cualquier clase de deseo.

Ranma: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué dijiste ?! Tendría que estar con ustedes para pedir el deseo de que no me convierta en una mujer jamas y volver a la normalidad.

Sailor Moon: Bueno es que tuvimos una pelea contra Tazard y sus amigos, mataron a Tuxedo Mask, Lydian y sus amigos, pedimos el deseo de revivir a toda la gente que fue asesinada por Tazard, solo que Shenlong nos dio un susto porque el dijo que ya no podría dar un deseo de otra dimensión que no sea la la del el.

Ranma: (Triste) Que mal, si existe unas esferas del dragón en esta dimensión podría conseguir mi deseo.

Genma: Y yo de pedir mi deseo de que jamas me convirtió en panada jamas.

Mousse: Y yo el mismo deseo de dejar de ser un pato.

*** Mientras los 3 gatos estaban un poco lejos mientras estaban lejos hablando. ***

Luna: Vaya si que se retrasaron tanto bien que ya estan de vacaciones pero tienen que entrenar, estudiar, y prepararse para el futuro (temblando) hace frio.

Artemis: Si, pobre de Ranma tendrán problemas con Sailor Uranus y Neptune si se encuentran ademas el, Ryoga, y Akane son los únicos que saben las identidades secretas de ellas y de Tuxedo Mask y que ocurrieron un accidente del otro ataque de ese enemigo que nos enfrentamos hace meses y no tuvimos otra opción más que transformarse.

Diana: Mamá, papá ¿Qué es lo que esta arriba? Se parece mucho el portal que regreso Goku y sus amigos.

Luna: ¡¿Qué dices Diana?! (observo el cielo), Es cierto aunque es diferente porque el portal era como una puerta y esa es forma de círculo en el cielo que es lo que está pasando, vamos tenemos que anuncia a las chicas.

*** Kamakura casa Maple ***

Todos estaban viendo un poco en la tele lo apagaron y vieron las estrellas formando un tipo de dibujo que era sagitario, pegaso, dragón, personas, dinosaurios, y otras cosas.

Nyu: Que bonito son las estrellas y dibujan algo en esas estrellas.

Nana: Si son bonitas como desearía que mi papá y su hija las viera.

Kouta: Bueno dicen que cuando las personas mueren se convierten en estrellas, de seguro que mi hermana y mi padre están ahí arriba con mi madre.

De pronto Nyu vio unos recuerdos de lo que hizo cuando tenía la personalidad de Kaede que mató cruelmente a la familia de kouta frente a los ojos de su mejor amigo y ella se puso triste y dejó caer las lagrimas.

Yuka: Nyu estas llorando.

Nyu: Estoy bien solo, solo grabé algo de mi pasado.

Mayu: Oigan chicos hay algo en el cielo.

Kouta: ¿Hmm? Que sera no parece una estrella ni tampoco un meteoro que impactar la tierra.

Nana: Parece un portal pero ¿Por qué apareció de repente?

Mayu: ¡Chicos ayudenme estoy flotando y no se cual es la razon!

De pronto se escuchó los ladridos de Wanta.

Mayu: ¡Wanta tu tambien! Espera ya voy.

Nana: (Preocupada) Descuida Mayu ahi voy a ayudarte (iba corriendo hasta que se detuvo), que pasa yo también estoy flotando!

Nyu: ¡Kouta ayudame!

Kouta: ¡Nyu!

Yuka: ¡KOUTA AYUDAME!

Kouta: Yuka, esperen ya los salvaé (de pronto dejo de sentir el suelo), que esta pasando acaso sera esa luz que esta arriba.

Mayu: Yo creo que si pero nosotros estamos flotando las cosas, casas, árboles, autos, y el piso son los únicos que no estan flotando.

Nyu: ¡Me pregunto porque a nosotros estamos flotando!

Yuka: No lo se pero resistan.

Estaban flotando pero seguían en el mismo lugar dentro de su casa

*** De vuelta con los guerreros ***

Inuyasha: Bueno, nosotros también tenemos que regresar a casa.

Aome: Espera un poco Inuyasha hay que pasarla un poco tiempo aquí antes de volver al pozo.

Ranma: Cuando lleguemos a casa y terminamos de comer voy a entrenar un poco antes de dormir.

Happosai: Yo estaré comiendo y preparandome para dormir.

Sailor Star Fighter: Oigan chicos ¿Qué es eso que esta en el cielo?

Todos se fijan en el cielo y las Sailor Scouts se han familiarizado con ese portal.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oye Sailor Moon ese portal se parece mucho cuando Goku y sus amigos regresaron a su dimensión.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Si tienes razon pero se ve diferente, el portal donde Goku y sus amigos regresaron era como en forma de puerta y ese portal se ve diferente tiene en forma de círculo y cada vez se ve grande.

Seiya: Que dijieron, entonces es un portal de viaje en dimensiones pero porque apareció de repente.

Inuyasha: Nadie lo sabe pero siento un mal presentimiento.

Aome: Ahh, Inuyasha ayúdame estoy flotando no se que pasa.

Todos vieron a Aome flotando poco a poco pero tambien notaron que todos ellos tambien estan flotando, de pronto los 3 gatos aparecieron que llegaron demasiado tarde para publicidades pero flotaron y estan tratando de agarrarse de algo pero no agarraron nada, solo de la espalda de Ranma .

Ranma: (Asustado) AAAAAYYYYY, hay 3 gatos mi espalda quitenmelos odio a los gatos.

Todos tenian una gota de sudor al ver a Ranma tener miedo de los gatos pero algunos ya saben cual es la razón, por culpa de su padre que hace tonterías.

Seiya: (Confundido) No se porque te da miedo unos gatos, esos no son el mayor peligro como un felino grande me puedes decir la razón por cual te da miedo los gatos.

Ranma: (Enfadado y asustado) Es culpa de mi padre me torturó de niño en un entrenamiento llamado la técnica del gato, me inscribí de comida de gatos, pescados y fue mil veces que tuve miedo hasta que controle esa técnica la cual me transforme en un gato ademas el fue responsable que tenga tantos problemas, y no los arreglos es un cobarde.

Seiya: Ya veo así que el torturo de niño y tengas tantos problemas, me recuerda a alguien que nos torturó de niños no es así Saori.

Saori: Pero eso fue en el pasado ademas establece entrenando y no hacia el caso de las llamadas de mi abuelo o el de Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Ella tiene razon ademas tu eras el quien desobedeció mas que los otros.

Genma: Ranma no me culpes de todo, tienen que hacer carga de tus acciones es lo que hace un hombre.

Ranma: (Enfadado) Ya callate en primer lugar tu eres el cobarde que no se enfrenta a sus problemas, y en segundo lugar te diré por todo lo que causa por tu culpa, tengo miedo de los gatos, no sabias leer en chino y fuimos a Jusenkyo y por tu culpa me tiraste en un tanque que ahora me transformo en mujer si me toca el agua fria, tengo demasiadas prometidas que tu comenzaste y convenciste a muchos hombres de ser mi prometida, y por último hiciste un juramento a mama que si no sea todo un hombre a los 16 años y que fracasaras ella nos mataría a los dos por tu tontería, y no solo eso puede que me esconda o me disfrace para que no me mate, pero como tu hiciste un juramento no eres todo un hombre para aceptar el juramento y aparte de eso te escapas cuando le prometiste a mamá (sorprendiendo a todos que el padre tiene la culpa de todo y muchos se enojaron por lo cobarde que es el).

Hyoga: Que padre mas problemático ademas de todo es un cobarde y hacer un tonto juramento que el nisiquiera quiere aceptar.

Shun: Jamas creí que un padre le eche la culpa y responsabilidad a su hijo, no solo eso quiere hacer un juramento de suicidio, eso solo hace los cobardes.

Ikki: Un hombre tendrá que enfrentar sus problemas, no echarle la culpa a un hijo que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Shiryu: El esta sufriendo por culpa de su padre, poniéndolo problemas y muchas prometidas cuando tenía que ser una.

Seiya: Y sobre todo no saber leer en un idioma que no conoce el peligro de un lugar cuando se enfrentan a estudiar.

Genma: Y crees que eres el unico, por si no lo sabes, tu me tiraste en un estanque que me transformo en panda.

Ranma: Pero como te dije que por tu culpa fuimos a ese lugar tu dijiste que era para entrenar pero nunca dijiste que nos pasaría esto.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Chicos por favor ya calmense ahorren esta conversación en otra ocasión, mientras tanto esa cosa se hizo más grande.

Todos: ¿Qué?

*** Casa de Serena ***

Los padres de Serena y su hermano menor estaban en la televisión viendo una serie pero fue interrumpida por las noticias sobre los portales que estaban en Kamakura y en Nerima en el cielo, la familia estaba preocupada por Serena por si ella está bien sus amigas fueron a ver a Ranma.

Ikuko: Oh no, hay es donde Serena, Rini y sus amigas fueron a ver a Ranma.

Kenji: (Preocupado) Espero que esten bien, no quiero que me de un infarto si algo le pasa a Serena y Rini.

Sammy: A veces Serena me cae mal pero no quiero que le ocurra nada ni tampoco a Rini.

*** Casa de Aome ***

La familia de Aome también estaban viendo las noticias sobre Nerima y notaron un portal en forma de círculo en el cielo y se vieron en la ventana de su casa.

(M. d. A): Ay no, hay es donde Inuyasha y Aome fueron a ver, espero que no les pase nada.

Sota: Tranquilo mamá Inuyasha esta con Aome, la cuidara por si pasa algo malo, aunque yo también estoy preocupado.

(A. d. A): Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, (Brazos cruzados) creíamos que el pozo ya se habia sellado y Aome nunca regresaba al igual que Aome lo que tenía pero ¿Porque de repente desapareció el sello? ¿Acaso sera por ese portal?

Sota: Nadie lo sabe cual es la razon pero tienes razon solo espero que no estemos en peligro.

(Narrador: (M. d. A) Significa mamá o madre de Aome y si pongo como (A. d. A) es Abuelo de Aome.)

*** Laboratorio de Kamakura ***

Al igual que el director está viendo las noticias y no estaba solo, ya que los oficiales están viendo sobre los portales en el cielo sobre Tokio y Kamakura, lo cual el D. Kakuzawa estaba preguntando sobre esos portales o sera que lo esta provocando Lucy pero dio a comprender que Lucy no estaba haciendo esos portales por las Diclonius jamas tienen ese poder, también tienen la tensión de esos portales donde está Lucy en esa ciudad.

D. K: ¡¿Qué serán esos portales ?! no parecen ser como una invasión alienígena, ni tampoco como un agujero negro, sino porque aparecieron en Tokio y en Kamakura.

Oficial: no lo se señor pero parece que va a salir algo o quiere llevarse a alguien.

D. K: Tienes razon pero porque tiene esa luz en esa cosa.

De pronto un oficial entró para avisarle al director.

Oficial 2: Señor quiero que vea esto por favor.

D. K: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hay algo que ver una relación de esto?

Oficial 2: Si señor, mire esto este video contiene algo similar hace un año en la ciudad de Tokio.

Oficial 1: ¡¿Qué dijiste hace un año ?! se me suena algo familiar una historia en esa ciudad.

D. K: Muy bien enséñame el video.

De pronto puso un video hace un año se vio que habia las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Lydian, Cristal y sus hombres y unos tipos que vestían algo raro y les sorprendio que habia un hombre de capa blanca su sombrero que tambien es blanco y encima Una piedra morada y su piel era verde (Piccoro) y vieron a un sujeto de pelo alborotado tenían heridas, su ropa estaba destruida, y era fuerte (Goku) y de pronto habia unos hombres un enano (Krilin) y alguien de cabello negro largo (Yamcha) vestían el mismo doji naranja, vieron un hombre de traje y armadura destrozada y lastimado (Vegeta), un tipo de cabello morado, chaqueta azul, una espada en su espalda, y con una marca que es Corporación Capsula (Trunks), un hombre alto con un tercer ojo y estaba lastimado (Ten-Shin-Han), un niño que tenía casi la misma ropa del hombre del tercer ojo (Caos),y por último otro niño de 8 años que tenia casi el mismo traje morada de piccoro y estaba lastimado (Gohan), el director y los oficiales entendieron que no son de este mundo y pronto un portal en forma de puerta aparecida y tenia la Misma luz que los portales de pronto desaparecieron uno a uno como se teletransportan y apareció un científico extraño que estaba sostenido la mujer rubia (Lydian) y de pronto el científico se echó a correr hacia el portal y al final el niño (Gohan) y el adulto (Goku) entraron y el portal desapareció, las 2 mujeres y sus amigos se despidieron de los demás, fueron de una manera diferente al que los otros seres desaparecieron en el director y los oficiales entendieron que ellos no son hijo de este mundo y pronto un portal en forma de puerta aparecida y tenia la misma luz que los portales de pronto desaparecieron uno a uno como se teletransportan y apareció un científico extraño que estaba sostenido la mujer rubia (Lydian) y de pronto el científico se echó a correr hacia el portal y que al final el niño (Gohan) y el adulto (Goku) entraron y el portal desapareció, las 2 mujeres y sus amigos se despidieron de los demás, se fueron de una manera diferente al que los otros seres desaparecieron en el director y los oficiales entendieron que ellos no son hijo de este mundo y pronto un portal en forma de puerta aparecida y tenia la misma luz que los portales de pronto desaparecieron uno a uno como se teletransportan y apareció un científico extraño que estaba sostenido la mujer rubia (Lydian) y de pronto el científico se echó a correr hacia el portal y que al final el niño (Gohan) y el adulto (Goku) entraron y el portal desapareció, las 2 mujeres y sus amigos se despidieron de los demás, se fueron de una manera diferente al que los otros seres desaparecieron en el portal.

D. K: Ya veo, entonces son de otro mundo esos 10 tipos que desaparecieron, al parecer afectados a otra dimensión, esa cosa que formaba una puerta era un portal dimensional.

Oficial 1: Si director pero esos portales que están en el cielo son diferentes, el portal que vimos en el video formaba una puerta, esas cosas no forman puertas si no una especie como si fuera los alienígenas que llevan las personas desde su nave.

D. K: Es cierto pero hay otro tipo de portales dimensionales, por cierto hay algo que quiero averiguar, rapido pongan las noticias.

De pronto cambia el video hacia las noticias sobre los portales y nadie sabía lo que pasaba pero lo averiguaran por si algo ocurría.

D. K: Hay que esperar.

Oficial 2: ¿A que se refiere señor?

D. K: Si esa cosa es un portal dimensional, puede llevar a alguien que tenga poderes o algún tipo de ayuda, así como lucy y número 7 tienen poderes y no solo Diclonius tienen poderes, los caballeros de bronce del Torneo Galáctico, las Sailor Scouts, hechiceros y hechiceras (Refiriéndose a los animes de Sakura Card, Shugo Chara, Yu-gi-oh, Magic Knight Rayearth), cualquiera que tenga o no tenga poderes esa cosa se los lleva o alguien saldrá de ese portal.

Oficial 1: Ya entiendo pero si lleva eso minutos y nada paso.

D. K: Es por eso que hay que esperar, y algo me dice sobre ese sujeto del video.

Oficial 2: ¿Y cual sujeto señor?

D. K: fijense bien en el video, cambienlo.

De pronto cambiaron al video y el director le dijo al oficial que detuviera el video apuntaba al tipo lastimado de pelo alborotado (Goku).

D. K: A el me refiero, siento que ese tipo es el mas fuerte de todos.

Oficial 1: ¿De veras señor?

D. K: Si siento que el tiene un poder muy poderoso, no se compara con Diclonius, las Sailor Scouts y los otros, siento que el solo le puede ganar a todos muy rapido, incluyendo a la misma Lucy o número 35 (Mariko).

Oficial 1: (Sorprendido) Entonces el tiene mucho poder como para superar a un dios.

Oficial 2: Es cierto, ademas tambien tengo otro video de las cámaras de Tokio sobre ese tipo y las Sailor Scouts en el parque.

D. K: (Interesado) Enseñamelo, quiero ver lo que pasó.

y comenzó a flotar la cual las Sailor no tuvieron esa habilidad, luego Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, y Sailor Mars Atacaron a Goku con el ataque de los planetas el contuvo con sus brazos que estaban como una x de pronto las Sailor saltaron para atacar pero Goku grito que expulsa su poder desde su cuerpo haciendo una corriente de aire muy fuerte que está afuera de las 2 Sailor Scouts. Solo quedaba Sailor Moon vs Goku y el la miraba con un enojó como ella si le había hecho algo malo y que prometió no golpear a una niña pero por su gran poder de lucha con todo pero Sailor Moon de puso en guardia y lleno la tención a todos hasta que dijo "Está bien Goku aceptamos su ayuda" lo cual todos se cayeron al piso. Después del combate, dijo que él era un Saiyajin al igual que su hijo y el sujeto llamado Vegeta, y dijo que los Saiyajin son una raza de guerreros poderosos del universo y venían de otra dimensión, después de todo Sailor Uranus se burló de Goku al igual que Vegeta se burlaba de él por no usar todo su poder, lo cual Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune Retaron a Vegeta pero Goku y sus amigos estaban preocupados por las marinas Sailor Scouts, atacaron a Vegeta con sus poderes hasta que Vegeta dijo "Esos gusanos están preocupados por ustedes" lo cual aventó a ambas con esferas de poder. Luego ambas se levantaron Vegeta esquivó el golpe de Urano pero Neptuno la golpea en el estómago dejando sin aire y en el piso, ahora Sailor Uranus se enojó golpeó una Vegeta con gran fuerza pero Vegeta no le dolió así que dijo "Sorprendente golpe Kakarotto tenia "en realidad son fuertes pero como yo dije no son más que basura".

D. K: Interesante así que ese sujeto es Goku, tiene un poder impresionante así que los Saiyajin son una raza de poderosos guerreros, entonces esa raza es diferente a los Diclonius, ya que no tienen cuernos y no tienen vectores, sino en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y lanzando poder como si fuera una ráfaga de poder, me impresionan esos sujetos de esa dimensión.

Oficial 1: Me impresionan esos tipos de otra dimensión, entonces son muy poderosos, se que es una raza pero ¿Cómo se creaon? ¿Acaso son seres de la tierra o de un planeta?

Oficial 2: Yo tampoco sé de dónde vendrán, como me gustaría saber más información de ellos.

D. K: Nadie lo sabe pero hay que estar precavidos, porque puede tener otro portal de dimensiones arriba de nosotros, por cierto dime hay más videos de Goku, las Sailor Scouts, y el resto de sus amigos.

Oficial 2: Si señor ahorita vuelvo, voy a traer más videos que tuvieron luchando con los tipos diferentes en diferentes y pocos lugares.

Después de otros 2 oficiales entraron a avisarle al director Kakuzawa sobre un aviso muy importante.

Oficial 3: ¡Director Kakuzawa a pasado muy importante, apareció en el portal arriba de nosotros!

Oficial 4: ¡Y no solo eso, en una de las cámaras de Kamakura captaron a Lucy y Numero 7 que están siendo absorbidas en ese portal y no están solas ya que vimos un joven y otras 2 niñas siendo absorbidas!

Todos impresionados por el aviso pero poco a poco flotaron siendo que ellos también van a ir en una dimensión.

D. K: Ya es nuestro turno y no solo nosotros, sino también los diclonius que estan en este laboratorio, asi que prepararse porque puede tenermos una aventura y conseguimos mucha información.

Oficial 4: Si director, ademas tengo unas mini camaras voladores que tienen micrófono y saber mucha información.

(Narrador: Es como si fuera simulado al insecto del Dr. Maki Gero, pero esto son como drones).

D. K: Esta bien asi que avisen a los demás guardianes y que estén preparados con armas en caso de que se diclonius o algo nos ataque oy una cosa mas, envien una de esas mini cámaras a donde esta Lucy

Oficial 4: De acuerdo señor, solo deje que comunique con los demás por la radio.

El guardia aviso por la radio a los demás guardias del laboratorio en caso de que algo pasa, y mandó un drone hacia Lucy

*** Ciudad de Kamakura ***

Nyu, Nana y sus amigos ya están a la mitad para el portal los absorbentes pero poco y ellos están esperando a alguien que salva el portal extraño que los absorbe como si fuera un agujero negro, Nana intenta todo lo posible con sus vectores pero El resultado de su esfuerzo a sido en vano.

Nana: (Asustada) Tengo miedo de las alturas, puedo que vaya en helicópteros pero no me gusta este tipo de cosas.

Nyu: (Tambien asustada) Espero que ese portal no desaparezca, no quiero morir en esta altura.

Yuka: Chicas calmadas por favor tal vez haya alguien que nos ayude.

Kouta: Puede que si pero no veo a nadie que nos ayude, tal vez tendremos que cuidarnos y ayudarnos.

Mayu: Yo estoy de acuerdo con el, aunque no sé qué puedo ver al otro lado de ese portal.

Kouta: Nadie lo sabe pero espero que no estemos muertos cuando entremos en ese portal.

Yuka: De acuerdo esperemos que alguien venga para evitar en esto.

De pronto salieron unas noticias en una pantalla muy grande que veían a los reporteros y los noticieros enfocando la cámara de otro portal en Tokio y vieron personas flotantes y luego lo acercaron mas eran las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, los caballeros de bronce, y unas personas

Yuka: ¡¿Qué también a ellas ?!

Kouta: ¡Ningún pueder ser ellos están en el mismo problema que nosotros!

Nana: ¡¿Ahora que va a pasar ?!

Mientras tanto los reporteros avisaron algo muy importante cerca de Kamakura.

Reportero: Se ha avisado que apareció otro agujero cerca de Kamakura esta en 50 kilómetros en el este, ahora no sabemos porque y cual razon esta pasando esto ¿Acaso sera el fin del mundo por la que estos portales aparezcan?

Nana: (En mente) ¿No puede ser el laboratorio en donde trabajaba papá? ¿Pero porque se trata de todos esos portales?

*** Ciudad de Tokio Todos escucharon las noticias de portales que aparezcan de la nada ahora son 3 en Tokio, la otra en Kamakura, y la última en un lugar desconocido ***

Seiya: Esto es terrible jamas paso algo parecido.

Sailor Plut: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, cada vez que nos acercamos a eso siento una presencia maligna.

Sailor Mars: Es cierto yo tambien la siento.

Sailor Venus: Creo que tengo una idea para llegar al piso y escapar para esa cosa no nos absorbe.

Sailor Neptune: ¿Y cual es esa idea?

Sailor Venus: Mira esto, (extendiendo su mano) CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS.

De pronto la cadena sostuvo un árbol para bajar poco a poco, y tener tiempo.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Muy bien Sailor Venus ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Shun: Excelente idea yo tambien lo hare, CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA.

Shun hizo lo mismo y sus cadenas sostenidamente de otro árbol.

Saori: Bien ahora tendremos que hacerlo uno por uno en cada cadena.

Tatsumi: Yo me quedaré al final señorita, no quiero que usted vaya al final sola.

Saori: Gracias Tatsumi.

Akane: Bien iré yo primero.

Akane iba a la cadena de Sailor Venus para bajar pero algo paso la cadena de Sailor Venus desapareció y nadie sabe que ocurre.

Sailor Venus: (Confundida) ¿Qué paso mi cadena jamas desaparece, cual sera la razon?

Sailor Jupiter: Tal Vez utiliza mucho poder en la batalla.

Shiryu: No es eso cuando llegamos a sus cosmos eran normales, y cuando subíamos poco a poco tenían que cosmos desapareciendo poco, tal vez que quieren que no escapen y traten de bloquear nuestros poderes.

Hyoga: Puede que tengas razon, ahora dependemos de Shun para escapar de aquí.

Inuyasha: Porque no se me puede usar antes, puedo utilizar mi colmillo de acero para desaparecer ese portal.

Inuyasha saco su espada pero no se transforma en una espada gigante y la pregunta es porque.

Ranma: ¿Qué paso Inuyasha, porque tu espada no se transforma?

Inuyasha: (Confundido) No lo se jamas e tenido este problema, (Inuyasha miro la luna y no era luna nueva) no lo entiendo, un peso de que no hay luna nueva mi espada no se transforma, me gustaria saber cual es la razon .

De pronto las garras de Inuyasha, sus pupilas de bestia, y sus orejas desaparecen, su cabello de color blanco cambia a negro lo cual sorprendio a todos.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué eh vuelto hacer humano?

Seiya: Si volviste a la normalidad y tus poderes desaparecieron.

Inuyasha: (Comprendiendo del portal) Ya entiendo ese portal no solo esta bloqueando nuestros poderes sino a las personas transformadas las vuelve a la normalidad sin usar sus poderes.

Lo cual las Sailor Scouts, Starlights, Tuxedo, y los 3 gatos tenian miedo de todo el mundo se van a enterar y también sus familias y amigos, sobre todo lo que están en las noticias, el mundo entero con sus identidades secretas.

Eternal Sailor Moon: (Penada y un poco de miedo) Espero que nosotras volvamos no nos pase lo mismo.

Ranma: (Con una sonrisa nerviosa) Si esperemos que ustedes no les paso lo mismo.

Genma: ¿De qué estas hablando Ranma? AHHH, ya sé, (Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Sailor Scouts, y Tuxedo Mask estaban asustados por decir que conoce las identidades de los Sailor Scouts) lo que quieres es ocultar de todas esas Sailor Scouts solamente para que sean tus prometidas o acaso quieres estar comprometido con Aome o Saori no es verdad.

Soun: Que eso jamas lo permitire no quiero que tengas mas prometidas con Aome o las demás mujeres que están aquí tu solo estas comprometido con Akane.

Happosai: No necesitas la autorización de Soun puedes quedarte con las lindas chicas.

Todos se enfadaron y estaban rojos por decir una estupidez lo cual todos golpearon a Genma, Soun, y Happosai para callarse.

POW POW POW POW POW

Ranma: Ya callense los 3, no quiero tener mas prometidas yo solo lo hago por su bien nada mas, y en cuanto a usted maestro no voy a permitir que usted haga sus juegos para las chicas.

Ryoga: Ademas ustedes 3 se equivocan guardamos un secreto que no les incumbe.

Soun, Genma, y Happosai: ¿Acaso es porque tu también quieres tener prometidas?

POW POW POW POW

Otra vez los golpearon y tenian chipotes, moretones, y dientes rotos.

Hyoga: Jamas conoci a los padres que dicen puras tonterias.

Seiya: Yo tampoco.

Saori: Y sobre todo un anciano libidinoso que quiere hacer sus porquerias.

*** Mientras tanto cerca de la zona pelea ***

Colone: Tengo que llegar con los demás y sobre todo con mi nieta, Shampoo aguanta ya voy.

La abuela de Champú corrió a toda velocidad para ayudarlas y esta cerca de ellos.

*** De regreso en el cielo ***

De pronto apareció 2 luces que se dirigen a donde están los demas todos estaban preparándose por si es un enemigo, pero las Sailor Starlights tenían la luz pero la otra luz era desconocida pero acompañada.

Sailor Chibi Moon: ¿Qué es eso porque viene hacia aca?

De pronto aparecieron 2 siluetas humanas una era la princesa de fuego Kakyuu, y la otra era Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Star Healer: Princesa que bien que vino.

Kakyuu: Si estaba preocupada por ustedes y por eso decidí seguirlas, por cierto me tope con Sailor Galaxia ella también quiere ayudarlos.

Sailor Galaxia: Me enteré de que alguien estaba planeando algo en la otra dimensión, así que él vino, y mucho tiempo sin ver Sailor Scouts, por cierto traje alguien que las quiere ver.

De pronto una niña en la espalda de Sailor Galaxia aparece es chiquita, tiene el mismo peinado que Serena y su color es rojo, aunque Rini no sabe quién es ella.

Sailor Scouts: ¡Chibi Chibi!

Ranma: Oye Sailor Moon esa niña se parece mucho a ti ¿Acaso es tu hermana?

Eternal Sailor Moon: No es mi hermana, lo que pasó antes de Sailor Galaxia era nuestra enemiga expulsó su semilla estelar porque su cuerpo no contenía la maldad que había derrotado y la expulsión de su cuerpo y la semilla estelar estuvo intacta muchos años hasta que esa semilla se transforma en una niña que era Chibi Chibi, es como si fuera de la persona indicada para detenerla.

Ranma: Osea que como una copia tuya.

Sailor Moon: Mas o menos, ah es cierto, Sailor Galaxia ayuda a las personas de Kamakura, ellos también están siendo absorbidos por otro portal.

Sailor Galaxia: No te preocupes Sailor Moon, también nos encontramos con alguien y se dirigieron a todos.

Sailor Moon: ¿De veras y quienes eran esas personas?

Kakyuu: Eran Lydian, Cristal y sus hombres.

Las Sailor Scouts estaban sorprendidas ahora, los guardianes de almas, también vino a ayudar a salvar el planeta de los portales.

Sailor Mars: Que ellos también, no los habíamos visto hace un año.

Sailor Galaxia: Ya los conocían, veo que paso muchas cosas despues que no estuve aquí.

Sailor Moon: Si, es una larga historia.

*** Kamakura ***

Los demas estan mas cerca del portal, y aun no han obtenido ayuda, tenian la oportunidad de que alguien los ayude, y el dron pequeño llegó en donde estan los demas.

Nana: Lo siento chicos intente todo lo posible para ayudarlos.

Mayu: No te culpes Nana hiciste todo lo posible para ayudarnos.

Yuka: No vino nadie a salvarnos.

Kouta: ¿Qué es eso que viene hacia aca?

De pronto aparecieron 6 luces dirigiéndose y creyendo que eran unos meteoritos, pero cuando se acercaron esas 6 luces se detuvieron y formando 6 personas, 4 hombres y 2 mujeres.

Kouta: (Asustado) ¡¿Quienes son ustedes !?

Lydian: Tranquilos, nosotros somos unos amigos de las Sailor Scouts, venimos ayudarlos.

Nana: (Tranquila) Que bien que llegaron a ayudarnos, no sé cómo encontraron esta cosa que está arriba.

Cristal: Pero si se trata de un portal dimensional solo mi hermana Lydian y nuestro enemigo Tazard sabían hacer portales ¿Acaso hay alguien más que pueda hacer puertas dimensionales?

Nyu: ¿Que eso es una puerta dimensional?

Fartes: Exacto hay alguien del otro lado provocando de este portal, solo nuestra reina sabe hacerlo pero no creí que tenían más personas que saben hacer más portales.

Yuka: ¿Qué pasa si cruzamos ése portal acaso moriremos?

Liaturn: No morirán, solo que si entran en un mundo paralelo, además conocimos unos tipos hace un año y regresamos a su mundo con la ayuda de alguien.

Nana: Que bien que no moriremos si cruzamos en ese portal, pero hace un momento mis vectores no salen es como si fueran bloqueados por eso.

Cristal: Tal como dice Nana, ese sujeto no solo está bloqueando los poderes también las transformaciones.

Nana: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lydian: Hace mucho tiempo los humanos nos llamaban guardianes de almas, nosotros somos capaces de saber quién es bueno y malo, leemos sus corazones, vemos el pasado de alguien, sus secretos y sobre todos sus nombres.

Después del portal se hizo más grande y atrapó a los guardianes de almas.

Lydian: Maldición nos atraparon, bueno eso no importa tendremos que sacarlos de aquí, Cristal, Fartes, Liaturn, Lum, Ziza

Guardianes: Si majestad.

Los Guardianes de almas ayudaron a escapar a las diclonius y humanos antes de que entraran al portal pero chocaron con algo invisible como si fuera un campo que no deja ir a una persona y estaba un poco eléctrico.

Kouta: ¿Qué paso acaso es un campo alrededor de aqui?

Lydian: Si entonces no nos dejaran ir, el quiere llevarnos a la fuerza.

*** Ciudad de Tokio, Nerima ***

Sailor Galaxia: Bien es hora de ayudarlos.

El portal también se hizo grande y atrapo a Kakyuu y Galaxia, notaron que habia un campo eléctrico, y no pudieron cruzarla.

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Porque derepente salio este campo?

Kakyuu: Pasando igual con Lydian y sus hombres, ellos están en un campo con ellos.

Sailor Star Healer: ¿Quieres decir que el que está en otro lado nos quiere llevar a la fuerza, o me equivoco princesa?

Kakyuu: No, estas en lo correcto tal parece que tendremos que usar nuestros poderes para romper este campo.

Sailor Galaxia: Yo me encargo, (haciendo su ataque) ATAQUE DE GALAXIAS.

El ataque impactó con el campo, pero lamentablemente no le hizo nada y todos quedaron sorprendidos, ni siquiera una grieta.

Sailor Galaxia: ¡Mi ataque no funcionó! y eso que mi ataque el mas fuerte de todos, lo intentare de nuevo.

Eternal Sailor Moon: No lo hagas Sailor Galaxia, eso jamas puedes romperlo.

Kakyuu: Ella tiene razon tal vez no solo un ataque puede romper, sino combinando todos los ataques.

Seiya: Estas seguras que combinamos nuestros poderes podremos romper el campo.

Kakyuu: Eso es lo más seguro, hay que intentar.

Seiya: Vale tendré que aumentar mi cosmos al máximo, (aumentar su poder) vamos chicos.

Caballeros de bronce: Si (aumenta su cosmos).

Ranma: Yo tambien ayudare.

Ryoga: Y no se olviden de mi.

Inuyasha: Como me gustaria tener mi transformación, utilizaría el viento cortante para ayudarlos pero no tengo poderes.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Muy bien vamos chicas intentemos hacer el ataque de los planetas (Juntando sus manos con las Sailor) POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA.

Sailor Mercury: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO.

Sailor Mars: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE.

Sailor Jupiter: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER.

Sailor Venus: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS.

Marinero Urano: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO.

Sailor Neptune: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO.

Sailor Chibi Moon: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA DEL FUTURO.

Sailor Plut: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA PLUTO.

Sailor Saturn: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO.

Sailor Galaxia: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE GALAXIA.

Kakyuu: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA DE FUEGO.

Sailor Star Fighter: LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ.

Sailor Star Maker: ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER.

Sailor Star Healer: INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER.

Seiya: DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO.

Shun: CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA.

Shiryu: DRAGON ASCENDENTE.

Hyoga: POLVO DE DIAMANTES.

Ikki: AVE FENIX.

Ranma: HURACÁN DEL TIGRE.

Ryoga: EL RUGIDO DE LEÓN.

Los ataques más poderosos combinados se fusionaron y golpearon al campo y se vio una grieta muy grande querían intentarlo de nuevo pero poco a poco se restaura el daño del campo.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Vamos amigos tendremos que hacer de nuevo puede que el siguiente ataque y desaparezca el campo!

De pronto las transformaciones desaparecen y vuelven a la normalidad, las máscaras de Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo se espantan de las identidades secretas se revelan lo cual todas las personas que estaban viendo las noticias se sorprendieron, sus familiares y amigos también se quedaron impactados.

*** Casa de Serena ***

Sammy: ¿Mi hermana es Sailor Moon y Rini es Sailor Chibi Moon? y todo el tiempo fui su gran admirador de todas las Sailor.

Ikuko: (Impactada) ¡¿Mi hija Serena, Rini, sus amigas, y las tres luces son Sailor Scouts y sobre todo el novio de mi hija Sea Tuxedo Mask ?! (Cerrando los ojos y desmayándose)

Kenji: (Agarrando a Ikuko) ¡Ikuko despierta, debes tranquilizarte debe haber una explicación!

Sammy: No puedo creer que mi hermana, Rini, y sus amigas sean mis heroínas favoritas y Tuxedo Mask también es un héroe, espero que ellas salgan bien y escapen de ese portal.

*** Templo Hikawa ***

El Abuelo de Rei vei todo en la televisión y se sorprendió y estaba en shock por descubrir que su nieta es Sailor Mars.

(A. d. R): ¿QUE? ¡¿Rei es una Sailor Scout ?!

*** Ciudad Kamakura, casa maple ***

Kouta: ¿Esas niñas resultaron ser Sailor Scouts?

Yuka: Kouta tranquilo, nos gustaría guardar las identidades de ellas pero parece que toda la gente se enteró de sus identidades, pero no saben sus nombres.

Lydian: No puede ser las chicas regresaron a la normalidad, creo que tendremos que combinar nuestros ataques para romper ese portal tal como lo hicieron ellos.

Los guardianes de almas hicieron lo mismo para romper el campo que les rodeaba pero solo hicieron una grieta un poco grande y se regenera, después bloquearon sus poderes ahora no pueden hacer nada ni teletransportar.

*** Laboratorio de Kamakura ***

El director Kakuzawa vio las noticias de la televisión, se enteró de las identidades de los Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask.

D. K: Hmm, vaya esas niñas hijo de la preparatoria de Juban, aunque no se sus nombres si están en esa forma.

*** De regreso con todos ***

Aome: ¿QUE? ¡Rei es Sailor Mars, y sobre todo sus amigas y los de tres luces son Sailor Scouts!

Saori: ¡Pero si se trata de Rei Hino!

Genma: (Entendiendo la situación) Ahora que me acuerdo, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga. ¿Desde cuando lo sabian?

Ranma: Bueno eso fue hace unos 6 meses.

Soun: hace 6 meses, cuando ustedes conocieron fue hace 11 meses, ahora entiendo porque tu, Akane, y Ryoga se iban sin decirnos y sobre todos ustedes se enfrentaron contra los enemigos que paso hace meses.

Akane: Lo hicimos porque no queríamos que ustedes estuvieran lastimados.

Soun: Esta bien tendremos una platica mas tarde de porque ahorramos tendremos que escapar.

De pronto el portal blanco se volvió negro al igual que las otras 2 que eran negros y eso significaba que ahora el portal se los va a llevar.

Watch?v=QNDK63gc-Qc

Voz 1: Serena ya voy para todos.

Voz 2: Aguanta ya venimos a ayudarlos.

De pronto todos voltearon a ver quienes eran y ambas niñas desconocidas tenian el mismo traje que las Sailor Scouts.

Marinero Urano: ¿Quienes son ustedes? No se acerquen.

Voz 1: Soy Sailor Earth.

Voz 2: Y yo soy Sailor Sun.

Serena: Así que hay mas Sailor Scouts, no se acerquen o este portal también se los llevara.

Sailor Earth: No nos iremos prefiero salvarlos que irnos sin hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Sailor Sun: Mi hermana tiene razon las ayudaremos.

Voz: Yo tambien vine a ayudarlos.

Rini reconoció la voz y sabía quién era.

Rini: ¡Elliot! No te acerques por favor.

Elliot: No te dejare pequeña dama.

Colone: (Apenas llegando) Yo tambien vine a salvarlos.

Champú: Abuela vete, este portal tambien te atrapara.

Ranma: Todos ustedes deben alejarse de aquí, serán peligrosos.

De pronto el portal atrapó a los 4 y los junto en el mismo sitio donde se encontraban con los demás era demasiado tarde.

Seiya: Maldición los atraparon tendremos que estar alerta si hay un enemigo al otro lado.

El portal oscuro se lo tuvo al otro lado.

*** Kamakura, casa Maple ***

Lydian: No puedo ser ahora ellos también los atraparon ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Kouta: ¿Qué? Entonces no tenemos otra opción que ir a esa dimensión, solo espero que no sea peligroso en el otro lado, no quiero arriesgar la vida de las chicas.

Cristal: Tranquilo nosotros estaremos con ustedes en caso de que estemos del otro lado de este portal nos teletransportamos con las Sailor Scouts y regresamos a casa.

Yuka: Espero que así sea mar.

Tambien Lydian, Cristal, sus hombres y las diclonius se las lucharon al portal.

*** Laboratorio de Kamakura ***

D. K: (Alertando a los guardias) ¡BIEN PREPÁRENSE PARA TRANSPORTARNOS A ESE PORTAL, ESTÉN PENDIENTES!

De pronto el laboratorio entero o mejor toda la isla que esta instalada del laboratorio que tenia encerrada a las diclonius, la isla temblaba y se despejo del suelo debajo del mar, se lo llevó lentamente porque era una isla pesada hasta que poco a poco se lo llevo completamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

*** Ciudad de Tokio, casa de Serena ***

watch?v=PWwabnKcQaA

Reportera: Se dice que los portales desaparecieron, y los que estaban debajo de ellos fueron absorbidos, no sabemos en qué lugar están las Sailor Scouts y las demás personas.

Sammy: No puede ser que se las dificultades, y ahora qué va a pensar mamá cuando se despierta y se de cuenta que Serena, Rini, Chibi Chibi, y sus amigos se fueron.

Kenji: (Aun sujetando a Ikuko) No lo se Sammy, pero creo que volverá a desmayarse por la gran preocupación de ellos.

Sammy: Es lo mas seguro.

*** Templo Hikawa ***

(A. b. R): Mi nieta su fue con sus amigas y amigos, me pregunté por qué teníamos problemas, y sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con otras personas, tengo que orar para este bien mi nieta.

Nicolás: No se puede ser que se llevará a la señorita Rei y sus amigas, será mejor que también vaya a orar y sobre todo investigar porque esta pasando esto.

(A. d. R): Si Nicolás ademas podemos ver con la ayuda de nuestros espíritus a ver que es lo que está ocurriendo y podemos ver a Rei y sus amigas.

Ambos fueron a rezar por el bien de Rei y sus amigos.

*** Casa de Aome ***

Sota: Mi hermana, y las orejas de perro se fueron, oh no ahora que va a pasar ¿Mamá, Abuelo?

(M. d. A): No lo sé sota nunca ha parecido algo familiar en estos años de esas cosas en el cielo.

(A. d. A): Nadie lo sabe sota, por cierto escuche algo familiar una historia de hace cientos de años.

Sota: ¿De que se trata abuelo?

(A. d. A): Bueno hace como 500 años atrás, el mismo tiempo donde vive Inuyasha aparecieron otros portales iguales a esos que estaban en el cielo, creo que eran 2 portales pero en cada lugar.

Sota: ¿Quieres decir que los amigos de Inuyasha y Aome también fueron al mismo lugar que ellos?

(A. d. A): Es lo mas seguro pero no se porque aparecieron, solo se que las personas que viajan en esos portales hace mucho tiempo y regresaron dijieron que estaban en la dimensión de los guerreros muy poderosos y se enfrentan con la ayuda de los Sailor Scouts, los caballeros de bronce, Diclonius, los magos que usan cartas mágicas y otros como los huevos que se transforman en niños pequeños y algo como Saiyajins y Guerreros Z. Se enfrentan a dioses y guerreros malignos y algo parecido a 2 tipos que eran iguales a un guerrero llamado Goku, uno era Black Goku que resultó ser un tal kaioshin llamado Zamas de un tal universo 10 diferente, y sobre todo otro llamado **Evil Goku** que no era como el Black, porque este era la parte maligna de Goku , y su nombre completo era Son Goku era igual al nombre del rey mono de hace millas de años.

Sota: Entonces eso quiere decir que mi hermana e Inuyasha estarán con esos guerreros y sus amigos en una pelea de otra dimensión.

(M. d. A): Sólo espero que mi hija este bien no le vaya a pasar nada.

(A. d. A): Yo estaré rezando de que Aome este bien.

Sota: De veras abuelo porque hace años tu mismo dijiste que habías sellado el pozo y esos talismanes no funciona

(A. d. A): Eso es diferente Sota además los espíritus cuidarán a Aome no importa a donde vaya.

*** En un lugar desconocido en Tokio ***

Mujer: No me esperaba que resultaron ser las Sailor Scouts.

Joven: No te preocupes Anzu ellos regresaran espero que esten bien.

Anzu: ¿Estas seguro Yugi que tal si vamos a averiguar?

Yugi: Si te refieres un ir al otro lado de ese portal que apareció, pues si iriamos pero será mejor ver desde aquí ya que él ha dominado una habilidad para ver las dimensiones a ver que pasa, ademas recuerda que hemos tenido un enemigo.

Todos querían ver que es lo que pasa en la otra dimension.

Yugi aceptó a sus amigos para qué deberían ver qué pasa con las Sailor Scouts y con los demás. Mientras que en otros lugares diferentes estaban los magos de Sakura Card, Shugo Chara, y Magic Knight Rayearth también tenían la misma idea para ver lo que estaba pasando en la otra dimensión.

*** Grecia, Santuario ***

Jabu: ¿Qué ha pasado? el cosmos de Saori, Seiya y los demás desaparecieron.

Ichi: ¿Qué dijiste Jabu la señorita athena acaso murió?

Geki: Eso es imposible Jabu, como fue a suceder que el cosmo de Saori desapareció y sobre todo Seiya y sus amigos.

Jabu: No sé, lo único que sé, es lo que sentí esos cosmos de otras personas y también sentí el de los Sailor Scouts, ellos desaparecieron con Saori y los demás.

Voz: Si quieren nosotras se lo diremos.

Nachi: Marin, Shaina acaso saben porqué desaparecieron el cosmos de Seiya y sus amigos.

Shaina: Si cuando veníamos cerca del Santuario vimos las noticias sobre Seiya y sus amigos, sobre todo a las Sailor Scouts y unas personas, aparecieron unos portales en Tokio en la región de Nerima, una en la ciudad de Kamakura, y la otra cerca de Kamakura en el océano.

Prohibición: (Impactado) Entonces esos portales absorbieron a esas personas, las Sailor Scouts, Saori, Seiya y sus amigos.

Marin: Asi es, pueden que sean portales dimensionales, eso quiere decir que se los esfuerzos en un mundo paralelo al de nosotros.

Jabu: (En mente) Seiya, amigos pase lo que pase protegen a Athena en caso si un enemigo los ataca.

^^^ Dimensión 1 en un bosque en la noche ^^^

Aparecio un portal en un bosque cerca de la casa de Goku o de la montaña paoz, solo 3 de ellos se abrieron ya que uno es en el bosque, el otro en un océano ya que era una isla instalada del laboratorio, y el otro se tenían cerca de los guerreros. Los guerreros cayeron juntos con las diclonius y los guardianes de almas.

Seiya: ¿Dónde estamos y quiénes son ustedes?

Kouta: Tranquilo yo soy Kouta, ella es Yuka, Nyu, Nana, y por último es Mayu y Wanta.

Lydian: Y yo soy Lydian, Ella es mi hermana Cristal, Fartes, Liaturn, Lum y Ziza.

Seiya: Ya veo, ahora que me acuerdo ustedes estaban en Kamakura y vienen de la misma dimensión que nosotros.

Serena: Por cierto ustedes 2 son nuevas me pueden decir quienes son en realidad.

Sailor Sun: Mi nombre es Amber (volviendo a la normalidad)

Sailor Earth: Y yo soy Tahily (Lo mismo que su hermana)

Lydian: Que raro siento que este mundo se me hace familiar o estaré equivocada.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres Lydian? Acaso ya viniste aquí antes.

Lydian: Si Serena creo que aquí es cuando secuestre al científico y traje las esferas del dragón a nuestra dimensión.

Amy: (Sorprendida) espera Lydian acaso quieres decir que aquí es la dimensión de Goku y sus amigos.

Lydian: Así es.

Todas las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, y los 3 gatos se quedarán impactados que están en el mundo de los guerreros Z claro con excepción de Sailor Galaxia, Kakyuu, los tres luces, y las demás personas.

Inuyasha: (Transformado) Que bien ya regreso mi transformación y mis poderes.

Lydian: Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, hay que regresar a nuestra dimensión antes de que algún enemigo nos ataque.

Inuyasha: Espera olfateo, algo familiar y está cerca de nosotros.

Aome: ¿De que se trata Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (Olfateando) Huele a nuestros amigos y también a Sesshomaru.

Aome: Tendremos que buscarlos para regresar a casa.

Inuyasha: Esperen ahorita traigo a nuestros amigos.

Ranma: Está bien, los esperamos.

Pasaron varios minutos esperando a Inuyasha y Aome, regresaron y estaba Miroku, Sango, sus bebés, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Jaken y Kirara.

Lydian: Bien, todos están aquí, nos teletransportamos a nuestra dimensión y volveré aquí para traer esa isla, ya que enviaron energías de seres vivos.

Lydian hizo su poder para abrir un portal pero algo pasaba y lo intentó muchas veces pero no abrió y todos pensaron que pasa porque no abre.

Lydian: ¿Qué? Esto nunca me había pasado.

Cristal: ¿Cómo es posible hermana? Tú nunca fallaste en estos intentos.

Serena: ¿Qué quieren decir?

Lydian: No puedo abrir un portal para regresar, algo está bloqueando mis poderes para abrir los portales.

Saori: ¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí?

Lydian: No, pero si encontramos a alguien que nos ayude a regresar a nuestra dimensión.

Serena: Mmmm, ah ya sé, si buscamos a Goku y sus amigos nos ayudarán.

Seiya: Entonces buscaremos mañana ya que tengo sueño y es de noche (Seiya modifica el Cosmos muy poderoso en los alrededores no eran malignos) Que es esto siento unos Cosmos de dioses muy poderosos y siento de otros guerreros (Refiriéndose a los guerreros Z, los de One Piece y Toriko).

Shun: Es cierto alguna vez sentimos esto antes, los Cosmos de esos dioses son más fuertes que los dioses que se enfrentan.

Inuyasha: Así que hay dioses, bueno eso lo averiguaremos mañana, ustedes pueden dormir yo estaré de guardia.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

*** Corporación Cápsula, en la nave ***

Goku, Vegeta y Broly entrenaban hace un momento pero pararon en sentir muchos Ki muy poderosos, mientras que los demás ya se iban, Goten y Milk fueron a su casa aunque están a la mitad del camino. Ya habían parado el entrenamiento y el supremo Kaioshin se teletransporta para llevar a Broly, Chirai y Romo al planeta Vampa pasaron muchas horas.

Goku: Fue muy bien en el entrenamiento, ahora me siento más ligero y fuerte

Vegeta: Di lo que quieras Kakaroto, pronto te superaré.

Goku: (Siempre feliz) De acuerdo Vegeta, por cierto sentiste esos ki hace unos momentos, 17 de ellos nos suena familiar pero hay más con ellos (Que raro y pocas de esas energias me resultan algo familiar).

Vegeta: Si Kakaroto hace un momento sentí esos ki no se quiénes serán esas presencias.

*** Cerca de la montaña paoz ***

Milk y Goten ya están cerca de casa para dormir, Goten específicamente el ki de muchas personas cerca de la montaña paoz y se preguntaba quién era.

Milk: ¿Qué pasa Goten?

Goten: Sentí el ki de muchas personas cerca de la montaña paoz, no son malignos pero no sé están moviendo.

Milk: Tal vez se están durmiendo Goten, me recuerda cuando Goku de niño se iba en sus aventuras y se dormía en los bosques.

Goten: Eso espero, no quiero que se encuentren con los dinosaurios y los depredadores.

*** En el bosque ***

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru olfatearon algo desconocido, Athena y los caballeros de bronce despiertan después de sentir el cosmos muy poderoso cerca de ellos, Miroku también se despertó por sentir una presencia muy poderosa pero no maligna está energía era más poderosa que la perla shikon.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es ese olor? Es mitad humano pero la otra mitad es desconocida, no es demonio, ni monstruo como yo.

Miroku: ¿Estás seguro de eso Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si lo estoy.

Seiya: Jamás envió un cosmos tan poderoso como ese.

Athena: Ya está amaneciendo, qué tal si despertamos a los demás para ver en ese lugar.

Shiryu: Nos encargaremos de despertarlos.

Seiya y sus amigos despertaron a los Sailor Scouts, ya los demás para continuar y averiguar de quién se trata.

*** Corporación Cápsula ***

Goku y Vegeta aún siguen entrenando para hacerse más fuertes y preparándose para otra pelea si los ataca Fu.

Goku: Vaya Vegeta si te volviste más fuerte.

Vegeta: Lo mismo dijo yo Kakaroto.

Goku: Muy bien qué tal si nos transforman ... (El estómago de Goku rugió significa que tiene hambre y Vegeta también tiene hambre) Ups jajaja me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Vegeta: Continuamos con el entrenamiento más al rato, voy de viaje.

Goku: Iré a la montaña paoz para comer pescados más grandes tal vez con eso me llenará el estómago.

Vegeta: Haz lo que quieras yo comeré solo.

Goku se teletransporta a la montaña paoz *** y estaba en frente de su casa, agarró su báculo sagrado que le dió su abuelo y se fue al lago donde atrapaba pescados de niño ***

*** Cerca de la casa de Goku ***

Seiya: (Impresionado) Qué es esto es un cosmos muy poderoso supera el Cosmos que sentimos hace un año.

Hyoga: Supera el poder de ese Súper Saiyajin que nos contó Serena.

Inuyasha: Este olor se parece mucho al que era mitad humano, aunque esta criatura desconocida no es mitad humano, este es completo, será mejor seguirlo.

Las Sailor Scouts, los caballeros de bronce, la familia de Ranma, las diclonius, los amigos de Inuyasha, los guardianes de almas y los humanos fueron a ver quién era de esa presencia poderosa.

*** Laboratorio en el océano ***

El DK y sus guardias estaban viendo lo que estaban haciendo los guerreros y las diclonius buscando a esa presencia.

DK: Acaso van a dirigirse en dónde está Goku.

Guardia: Director que tal si capturamos a Lucy ahora que sabemos en dónde está.

D. K: No, Tendremos que hacer que Lucy esté sola si enviamos a muchos soldados hacia ellos, el resultado será que no tendremos una lucy y ellos estarían alertas, además hay que ver si estaré como una historia sobre esos Saiyajin y de Goku, quiero ver su poder y sus enemigos tuvo en su pasado y en el caso de Goku y sus amigos vengan hacia aquí preparar las armas y sobretodo a esas diclonius.

*** En el río de la montaña paoz ***

Goku se quitó toda la ropa y se metió al lago a pescar para comer, mientras que muchos metros de los guerreros ya se acercaban hacia Goku pero se detuvieron ya que vieron un paisaje de animales extraños y quedaron impresionados por los dinosaurios y todos los animales de la prehistoria habia un smilodon y otras especies de la era de hielo, y se preguntaban de un dinosaurio carnívoro que tiene 5 picos en la cabeza, se preguntaban qué especie era ya que nunca conocieron nuevas especies de dinosaurios, pero Inuyasha y todos de hace 500 años no saben que son esas criaturas. El paisaje se ve muy bonito, pero recuerde en buscar de quién era esa persona que tiene el poder sorprendente que supera a los dioses de la tierra y el mismo SSJ, el dron que el DK

Goku: (Saliendo del agua) Uff, que bien atrape 4 pescados, (Goku incendios el ki de muchas personas dirigiéndose hacia el, y se le hizo familiar pocos ki) Creo que alguien viene sera mejor preparar la comida para ver si quieren venir, (Goku vistiendo y preparando la fogata y agarró unos palos de árbol y se la metió a los pescados gigantes).

Inuyasha: Ya estamos cerca de ese olor desconocido.

Sesshomaru e Ikki no les gustan estar en manada pero decidieron acompañarlos.

(Narrador: Hay 2 Seiya, uno es el de Sailor Moon, y el otro de Saint Seiya, así que nombraré al seiya de Saint seiya Seiya 1, y el Seiya de Sailor Moon sera Seiya 2).

Goku: (cortando un tronco y haciendo como asiento) Muy bien pronto estará la comida.

Todos habían llegado pero se estaban escondiendo entre los arbustos y árboles por si era maligno o un monstruo observaron un poco y vieron un hombre de pelo alborotado, con un doji naranja, un báculo en su espalda, sus muñequeras, botas, la cintura, y su playera de abajo era azul su símbolo de la espalda que indicaba sabiduría (sabiduría) y tenía 4 pescados gigantes cocinando en la fogata. Todas las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, los 3 gatos, y los guardianes de almas veían a Goku y estaban felices de volver a verlo pero las tres luces, Kakyuu, Sailor Galaxia y los demás no saben quién era. Chibi Chibi observa a Goku, le gustaba por leer su corazón tenia algo simulado a la de Serena, y kakyuu tambien le gustaba.

Kasumi: (mente) Vaya que chico más guapo.

Goku: (En el tronco sentado) Oigan se que estan ahi los puedo sentir por su Ki, porque mejor no salen y nos llevamos bien (tranquilo y feliz).

Casi todos se quedaron impresionados por el sabia que estaban allí y escucharon que dijo Ki, tal como Serena y sus amigas dijieron. Todos salieron de su escondite y estaban tranquilos pero Inuyasha y sesshomaru le inquietaban por su olor, aunque era una persona su olor era diferente no era un demonio, monstruo ni humano.

Goku: (Saludando y dirigiéndose a todos) Hola que gusto de volver a verlos Serena, Darién ya ustedes también chicas se notan que han entrenado tal como los dijimos, (viendo a los guardianes de almas) ah Lydian y ustedes también tanto tiempo sin verlos

Rini: Hola Goku tanto tiempo sin verte (corriendo y abrazando a Goku).

Hotaru: Yo también Goku vaya se nota que usted ahora es muy fuerte.

Diana: Debe haber entrenado tanto y por eso tiene más poder cuando lo conocimos.

Goku: Vaya Rini, Hotaru, y Diana no han cambiado en nada creía que había **pasado 14 años.**

Serena: ¿Qué ha pasado 14 años? En nuestra dimensión fue un año la última vez que los vimos.

Goku: Que raro cuando estuvimos con ustedes paso una semana en su dimensión y aquí también pasó una semana, talvez ya no estuvimos conectados y mi dimensión a pasado rápido y el de ustedes lento. (observando a los demás) Por cierto chicas quienes son ellos, se notan que algunos de ellos son fuertes, son sus amigos.

Serena: Si son nuestros amigos, bueno como Nyu y su familia apenas los conocemos iguales a ellos.

Ranma: ¿Tú eres Goku?

Goku: Si, mi nombre completo es **Son Goku** pero me llaman Goku, mucho gusto de conocerte muchacho y a los demas, por cierto quiénes son ustedes.

Inuyasha: (Pensamientos) Dijieron Goku, ahora que lo dijo, ese nombre lo dijo Serena y dijo que el es un Saiyajin, ahora entiendo porque su olor es diferente, aunque me gustaria conocerlo más y sobre todo escuche una leyenda de alguien que tenia el mismo nombre que el.

Los caballeros de bronce, la familia de Ranma, los amigos de Inuyasha, las diclonius, y las personas escucharon algo familiar de una historia que tuvo hace millas de años.

^^^ Dimensión 2 en Tokio ^^^

*** Yugi: (Pensamientos y ojos cerrados) ¡Son Goku! Escuche algo familiar de esa leyenda. ***

*** Sakura: Son Goku ese nombre se parece a la leyenda del rey mono que me contó mi padre y lei en un libro. ***

*** Amu: Ese nombre, es igual que Sun Wukong. ***

*** Hikaru: ¿Porque tiene el mismo nombre que la leyenda? ***

^^^ Dimensión 2 devuelta en el rio ^^^

Seiya 1: (Pensamientos) Son Goku si no mal recuerdo Marin me contó una leyenda de Son Goku que existe hace muchos años era el rey mono, conocido también como Sun Wukong, aunque el es diferente.

Ranma: Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, el es mi padre Gemma, mi tío Soun, el es Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai, ellas son Colone, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kasumi, Nabiki, y ella es Akane.

Inuyasha: Yo soy Inuyasha, ella es Aome, el es Shippo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango y sus bebés, ellos son Kohaku, Rin, Kaede, la pulga Mioga que está en mi hombro, ella es Kirara, y Jaken.

Seiya 1: Yo soy Seiya de pegaso, ella es Saori Kido y también se puede llamar Athena la diosa de la guerra el es Tatsumi, Ellos son mis amigos Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu de Dragón, y el es Ikki del ave Fénix

Serena: El es Seiya, ellos son Yaten, Taiki, ellas son Sailor Galaxia, Chibi Chibi, la princesa de fuego Kakyuu, ella son Tahily, Sailor Earth. Ella es su hermana Amber es Sailor Sun y por último es Elliot.

Nyu: Yo soy Nyu, el es Kouta, ella es Yuka su prima, ella es Nana, y ella es Mayu y su perro es Wanta.

Goku: porque ustedes 2 tienen cuernos.

Nana: Es una larga historia.

Goku: Bueno me la contaras luego, (Viendo a Chibi Chibi) vaya Serena Chibi Chibi se parece mucho a ti y Rini, acaso es tu hija del futuro o tu nieta.

Serena: Bueno en realidad no es mi hermana ni nieta ni hija, ella fue la semilla estelar de Sailor Galaxia la que me escogió de derrotar y parece como si fuera una copia mía.

Goku: Bueno, mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos.

Sesshomaru: Dime Son Goku, que eres porque tu olor me inquieta.

Goku: (Confundido) ¿Mi olor? (Oliendo sus brazos y axilas, y todos con una gota de sudor) pero si estoy limpio hace un momento entre ese lago y estaba limpio, pero dejame decirte que soy un Saiyajin que fui criado en la tierra.

Ryoga: ¿Qué quieres decir con "Soy un Saiyajin que fui criado en la tierra"?

Goku: Les sorprenderá algunos de ustedes pero dejenme decirles que los Saiyajin son extraterrestres y su planeta era el planeta Vegeta, me mandaron a la tierra de bebé.

Aome: ¿Eres un extraterrestre? Creí que mi hermano estaba loco por decir que los extraterrestres si existen solo por ver películas de alienígena, jamás creas conocer uno.

Inuyasha: Oye Aome ¿Qué es un extraterrestre?

Shippo: Si dinos qué son (Goku reconoció la voz era igual a la de Goten).

Aome: Los extraterrestres son seres de otros planetas y de la galaxia, en donde vivimos es el planeta tierra otros alienígenas viven en otros planetas y son criaturas muy inteligentes ya veces son malos y buenos.

Goku: Exacto y como yo ven yo soy uno y no soy de este planeta pero yo crié de niño, puedo que mi nombre es Son Goku ya que yo lo puse mi abuelo fallecido Gohan, pero los de mi planeta me llaman Kakaroto, se puede decir que los 2 son mi nombre pero me gusta más que me puso mi abuelo, ustedes pueden llamarme como quieran.

Ranma: Bueno, el que me gustó fue Goku.

Aome: Dinos Son Goku, acaso lo que tienes en tu espalda es tu báculo sagrado.

Goku: Exacto este es que me lo dió mi abuelo. Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que este es mi báculo sagrado?

Aome: Bueno es que ese nombre que tienes se parece a la leyenda de Son Goku, el era rey mono conocido como Sun Wukong tenía un báculo sagrado y una nube voladora, y no solo eso era un mono completo.

Goku: ¿Como dijiste? Veo que ese tipo es algo similar a mi, aunque no soy mono, claro que antes tenia cola de mono y estás en el correcto esperen un segundo (volteando a otro lugar y llamando) NUBE VOLADORA.

Todos ven al cielo y se preguntaban a quién gritaba hasta que la nada apareció una nube amarilla dirigiéndose a Goku.

Goku: Esta es mi nube voladora, me la dió el maestro Roshi de niño y antes me subía en ella, cualquiera puede subirse en ella pero solo acepta a los que tienen corazón puro, fijense (Goku saltando hacia su nube voladora y no se cae ) lo ven, ahora vean esto (Goku le ordena a su nube que avance y dió vueltas, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que hace Goku en su nube y parecido a la leyenda, regreso y bajo de su nube), que les parecen ustedes intentarlo, (rugiendo el estómago de Goku y todos se asustaron pensaron que había un animal salvaje) lo siento chicos tengo hambre.

Muchos se tranquilizaron y tuvieron hambre.

Goku saco una de sus cápsulas para comer los pescados que estaba cocinando, presionando el botón y apareció unas mesas largas y estaba escombrada y muchos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta, pero no todos ustedes que ya saben de qué eran esas cápsulas .

Ranma: ¿Qu… Que tecnología avanzada es está?

Serena: Tranquilo Ranma a nosotras cuando conocimos a Goku y sus amigos también nos sorprendieron sus cápsulas, puedes llevar cosas como autos, camiones, naves, cosas pequeñas, y hasta casas chicas o grandes.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Goku: Es verdad en esta dimensión tiene la tecnología más avanzada que la suya en esta dimensión es el año 780.

Amy: ¿Año 780?

Goku: Así es, oh esperen aquí voy a traer a mis amigos, no me tardo (poniendo sus dedos en el frente y desapareciendo en frente de todos)

Akane: ¿A dónde fue?

Rini: Utilizó la teletransportación.

Ranma: Sé que es fuerte y tiene muchas habilidades quiero enfrentarme a el quiero saber que fuerte puede ser y enseñar trucos.

Inuyasha: Yo también.

Seiya 1: Y yo.

Goku regreso con todos sus amigos y apareciendo en frente de todos y estaba Wiss, Bills, y los supremos Kaio Shin.

Goku: miren a quien traje.

Gohan: Ah Chicas mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Rei: ¿Quien eres tú?

Gohan: Qué no se acuerdan, soy yo Gohan.

Sailor Scouts: ¡¿Gohan ?!

Lita: (Pensamiento y enamorada) Que guapo, se parece al novio que me dejó.

Mina: (lo mismo) Que chico tan atractivo.

Rei: (igual) Guau, el hijo de Goku es muy guapo.

Ami: (igual) Vaya si se convierte en un gran investigador y despues de todo es lindo.

Rini: (Pensamientos) Vaya si que cambio Gohan y cumplio sus sueños.

Goku: Puede que las chicas encuentren a mis amigos pero déjenme presentarles, este es mi hijo Gohan, este también es mi segundo hijo se llama Goten (Todos vieron que el niño es igualito a Goku, y Rini lo miraba muy guapo era igual a su padre) ella es mi esposa Leche, el es Vegeta (Todos veían como describirian a Vegeta), ella es bulma la esposa de Vegeta y sus hijos Trunks del presente, Trunks del futuro, su hija Bulla, ella es Mai del futuro que vive con Trunks (Las chicas sabian que el se iba a encontrar con una novia y perdieron su oportunidad de verlo de nuevo) la niña de aquí también se llama Mai, el es pilaf y Shu, el se llama Pikoro (lo veían como demonio y asustados pero no todos) el de aquí es Dende el dios y guardián de la tierra también se le llama Kamisama, el es Krilin, su hija Marón,su esposa Androide 18 y su hermano Androide 17 (interrumpido) ...

Serena: Lo siento por interrumpirte Goku, pero ¿Acaso son los androides que nos dijieron?

Goku: Si paso muchas se los diré mas tarde, el de aqui es Mr. Satán, sus amigos su perro y Majin Buu, (Todos se le veían extraños ante una persona gorda y rosa) y su hija Videl esposa de Gohan y mi nieta Pan (Todos veían a la niña en los brazos de Videl y felicitaban a Gohan de ser padre), el es Puar, Yamcha, Oolong, Launch, el de aquí es Tenshinhan (Los presentes vieron de miedo a Tenshinhan de tener 3 ojos, y también ese nombre es igual también el de la leyenda de Son Goku), su amigo Chaos (veían que era un niño) ellos son Chirai, Romo, y el es Broly un Saiyajin como nosotros (las chicas otra vez lo veían con ojos de corazón) ) los de alla son 5 dioses (Las chicas lo miraban como guapos a Kaioshin y Wiss, a Bills lo veían a alguien similar como Anubis el dios de Egipto) este es Kaioshin, el es Kibito,el de mas viejito tambien es un Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones le gusta las chicas (Todos vean a alguien similar y no querían decir quien es pero que esta entre ellos y es un duende pervertido nada mas que Happosai) ellos son Bills el dios de la destrucción y su asistente el ángel Wiss (los caballeros de bronce decidieron proteger a Athena por si es un enemigo) tal vez ustedes no los conozcan pero son dioses y también son extraterrestres Bronce se preguntaban porque no sentían el cosmos de Bills y Wiss), y por último esta (Buscando al maestro Roshi) oigan ¿saben a dónde fue el maestro Roshi?

Bulma: Pues donde crees que este Goku tiene una chica y se acerca a ella pidiéndole cosas.

Ranma: ¿Qué? Vaya hay que tolerar a otro degenerado.

Maestro Roshi: Hola Chicas (Todas las chicas asustadas por aparecer de repente, y como siempre viendo los pechos y cintura de las chicas) diganme pueden darme un besito (Todas las chicas estaban enojadas o asustadas por ver a otro viejo degenerado querían golpearlo para dejar de hacer esas cosas pero Ranma, Tatsumi, Kouta, Inuyasha, Ryoga, Fartes, Lum, Liaturn, Ziza, y los 2 Seiyas golpearon a Roshi) era una broma.

Goku: (Riendose) Jajajajajajaja ese Roshi nunca va a cambiar.

Todos y también de la otra dimensión veían a Goku y le empezarían a caerle bien a Goku y todos también se estaban riendo. Se sentaron a comer los pescados gigantes y algunos se sorprendieron de Goku y Vegeta como los más salvajes que Ranma, Ryoga, Happosai, Inuyasha y otros. Todos también se especifican sus nombres.

Gohan: Oigan una cosa ¿Porque están aquí acaso vinieron por ayuda de su dimensión o de visita?

Hotaru: Cierto, lo que pasó en nuestra dimensión nos absorbió por los portales extraños y venimos aquí, Lydian quiso ayudarnos a regresar a nuestra dimensión pero dijo que alguien bloqueaba sus poderes para abrir portales y regresar a la casa.

Goku: ¿Alguien de nuestra dimensión los trajo aquí? Me gustaría saber quién es el sujeto que los trajo aquí.

Lydian: Nosotros no sabemos quién es el que nos trajo aquí y su propósito.

Kaiosama: (Por telepatía) Yo puedo decirles eso.

Mousse: (Mirando a todas partes) ¿Quien nos dejó?

Goku: Kaiosama tu sabés quién fue el culpable.

Seiya 1: ¿Kaiosama?

Setsuna: Se trata de un dios.

Kaiosama: Así es, ví todo lo que podrían ustedes fueron absorbidos y traídos aquí, yo sé quién fue el responsable de esto se trata de Abigor.

Lydian: ¡Ese nombre, es quien me dijo Tazard hace mucho tiempo!

Champú: ¿Quién es el?

Cristal: Abigor es el padre de Tazard.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kaiosama: Exacto, yo al principio tampoco sabía que Tazard tenía familia creía que era un niño malvado mató a sus padres es lo que pensé pero ahora está su padre y su hermano menor llamado Jimmy, ahora ustedes tienen una misión de derrotar a el y su hijo pero no están solos, tiene guerreros y magos de ambas dimensiones y también los enemigos del pasado que ustedes se enfrentan.

Goku: De quien se trata esos guerreros del pasado que derrotamos.

Kaiosama: Zamas, Dama 9, Evil Sailor Galaxia, Cell, Black Lady, Turles, Slug, los 5 caballeros negros, Anubis, Lucifer, Loki y Naraku.

Las chicas reaccionaron qué dijo Black Lady, Dama 9 y Evil Sailor Galaxia. Ahora que pelear con las más fuertes que se enfrentaron.

Inuyasha: Eso es imposible Naraku está muerto.

Kaiosama: Lo sé chico pero resucitó por el poder de Abigor y todos ellos son como esclavos.

Miroku: Si Naraku revivió ¿Porque el agujero no aparece en mi mano?

Sango: No sé, tal vez el sello ya se rompió para siempre y aunque Naraku revivió ya no volverá el agujero.

Goku: Entonces ¿Porque trajeron a todos a nuestra dimensión?

Ranma: Yo no sé porque nos involucramos con mi familia, y yo, Nabiki ni Kasumi saben pelear.

Kouta: Y nosotros tampoco.

Kaiosama: No sé qué chico tal vez tú, Akane, y Ryoga estaban peleando con las Sailor Scouts con un enemigo que ustedes se enfrentaron hace meses y vio su poder, y cuando ve a alguien con poderes como ustedes y esas 2 niñas de pelo rosa como Nyu y Nana también vieron lo fuertes que eran, por cierto ustedes no son afectados por esos enemigos.

Goku: Tendremos más amigos verdad.

Kaiosama: Exacto Goku, por cierto ahora nos están viendo y escuchando desde la dimensión de donde vinieron los demás, así que voy a hacer telepatía para que también nos hablen.

^^^ Dimensión 2 Tokio ^^^

*** Los de otra dimensión se quedarán con los ojos abiertos que sabía qué estaban viendo. ***

Yugi: Supo de nosotros.

Kaiosama: Tranquilo chico yo solo quiero que también escuchen porque si no su dimensión también estará en peligro.

Goku: Sera mejor unir fuerzas para derrotar a Abigor necesita su ayuda.

*** Otra parte de Tokio ***

Sakura: Nosotros los ayudaremos, ya vamos para aya.

*** Otra parte ***

Amu: Yo no quiero que mi familia y mi dimensión sean destruidos, nosotros iremos a su dimensión, muy bien chicos y chicas quién está conmigo.

Todos: Yo

Todos abrieron un portal hacia la dimensión de ellos para salvar el mundo y todas las dimensiones.

^^^ Dimensión 1 en el bosque ^^^

*** Todos estaban esperando a los demás hasta que aparecieron 4 portales dimensión y salieron muchas personas. ***

Goku: (Saludando a los nuevos amigos) Hola mucho gusto de conocerlos nos pueden decir quienes son ustedes.

Yugi: Yo soy Yugi, ellos son Anzu, Tristan, Rebecca, Duke, Pegasus, Kaiba, y Mai.

Amu: Yo soy Amu, ellos son Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Ikuto y Tadase.

Sakura: Yo soy Sakura, ellos son Shaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito, Eriol y Clow.

Lucy: Yo soy Lucy, ellas hijo Anais, Marina, y Moconá.

Trunks del futuro: (mente) Que raro ellos se me hace familiar en un sueño pero hace mucho tiempo.

Amy: (También en mente) Sus nombres y esos rostros me parecen verlos en otra parte de Tokio y en sus escuelas (reconociendo y en mente) No puede ser ellos son las de las otras escuelas, ella es Amu Hinamori y tambien el resto.

Algunas chicas que apenas llegaron a Goku muy guapo y sobre todo sus músculos que las caras de las chicas estaban un poco rojas y estaban en corazones en sus ojos. Goku y sus amigos necesitaron ver a muchos niños cerca de Amu y sus amigos, y se preguntaba porque no les dan su nombre y también sus personalidades.

Kaiosama: Bien recuerden que tienen una misión de derrotar a Abigor y ser mejor que entrenen porque los guerreros que se enfrentarán serán más fuertes y tendrán que conocer bien los enemigos.

Vegeta: Abigor será fácil de vencer, claro que tiene enemigos del pasado y otros guerreros y será difícil en vencer a todos.

Kaiosama: Puede que ustedes puedan eliminar un Abigor pero su poder no se compara con Tazard, tiene el poder como para enfrentarse a ustedes sin ningún problema, así que tengan mucho cuidado.

Goku: Estoy muy emocionado de pelear con alguien mas fuerte, aun asi, no espero mucho de él.

Los de la otra dimensión se quedarán sorprendidos o viendo a Goku, osea lo vieron como extraño a Goku.

Akane: Jamás ha visto a alguien emocionarse de una pelea peligrosa.

Luna: Goku nunca va a cambiar desde el día que lo conocimos aún tiene esa costumbre.

Mina: ¿Y qué va a pasar con nuestros familiares? Las noticias se publicaron en todo el mundo de saber nuestra identidad secreta, y ahora nuestros padres preocupados tendremos que avisarles que estamos bien.

Goku: ¿Que su identidad fue revelada?

Rini: Si, el portal que nos atrapó hizo que nuestra transformación se perdiera y volviéramos a la normalidad, ahora nuestra familia estará triste y preocupada si no sabemos que nosotras estamos bien.

Goku: Vaya que problema tienen, si Lydian no puede abrir un portal para regresar, puede que bulma nos ayude a estado trabajando en una máquina para viajar en dimensiones.

Setsuna: ¿Una máquina de viajar en dimensiones? la verdad me sorprende mas porque soy la guardiana del tiempo y tambien se puede viajar en dimensiones.

Bills: Vaya, vaya, vaya así que ella es la guardiana del tiempo que nos contó Goku y sus amigos y así que la niña que tiene el mismo peinado que Serena y esa Gata llamada Diana son del futuro.

Rini: Así es Señor Bills, tiene algo de malo.

Bills: Nada pequeña Rini, los voy a perdonar porque ella es la guardiana del tiempo y tambien hay unos Kaioshin que tambien son guardianes o patrulleros del tiempo, solo espero que Setsuna sabe lo que hace, ya que nosotros como dios de la destrucción y mi asistente y maestro Wiss y los otros dioses estan prohibido viajar en el tiempo. Ademas Bulma del futuro construyo una maquina del tiempo pero eso es muy peligroso, porque para viajar hacia el pasado o al futuro, o controlar en el tiempo se considera un delito.

Todos de la otra dimension quedaron confundidos que viajar en el tiempo es un delito, y cuál sera lo peligroso en viajar.

Amy: ¿Porque es un delito señor Bills?

Wiss: Si quieren yo les puedo explicar.

Wiss les contó sobre el delito, los presentes escucharon cuál era el delito y Wiss repitió el comentario tal como se lo dijo Bulma en la saga de Black Goku que si va al pasado a Cortar aunque sea una pequeña flor del planeta eso afectaría todo una civilización del universo, y les contó que como dioses estan prohibidos pero hay unos Kaioshin que si pueden viajar en el tiempo por medio de un anillo y también que son patrulleros del tiempo y estan en otras galaxias o en dimensiones de proteger los dioses malignos del imperio oscuro.

Lita: Ya veo así que es un delito.

Ranma: Bueno Setsuna es la guardiana del tiempo, Rini y Diana viajan en el tiempo pero no es un delito.

Setsuna: Así es tambien puedo prevenir lo que va a pasar pero algo pasó porque no sentí ninguna premonición que íbamos a ser absorbidos por esos portales.

Sakura: Tal vez se trate que Abigor bloqueo las premoniciones de todos para no estar atentos.

Kaiosama: Puede que eso se trate, el tiene poderes similares a la de ustedes.

Ukyo: Por cierto Goku que invento esta haciendo Bulma para viajar en dimensiones.

Goku: No lo se, pero si vamos a Corporación Capsula la casa de bulma podremos saber que inventó para que pueden hablar con sus familiares que estén bien.

Bulma: si quieren pueden verlo, pero tendremos que regresar.

Kaioshin: Esta bien todos sugentense de mi, hare la teletransportación para llegar a la casa de bulma.

Michiru: Usted tambien sabe hacer la teletransportacion, crei que Goku y Setsuna eran los únicos de hacer la teletransportacion.

Rei: Nosotras tambien sabemos hacer la teletransportacion pero tendremos que hacerlo unidas.

Kaioshin estaba preparándose para teletransportar a todos hacia la CC (Corporación Cápsula) pero no notaron al insecto robot que estaba en la espalda de lucy para saber en qué lugar está.

***Corporación Cápsula, capital del oeste***

Todos llegaron con la teletransportación del joven Kaioshin y cuando llegaron vieron edificios muy grandes y vehículos avanzados o mejor dicho toda la ciudad tiene tecnología avanzada y quedaron sorprendidos por ver una tecnología que nunca vieron.

Ryoga: (Impresionado) Caracoles, esta ciudad es más avanzada que nuestra dimensión.

Ranma: Será mejor que te quedes con nosotros porque si no te vas a perder.

Goku: ¿Como que se va a perder?

Ranma: Ryoga es un despistado y confunde la dirección en la que va y se tarda días o meses buscando un lugar.

Ryoga: Bueno yo tengo eso desde niño.

Goku: Bueno, que tal esto, que si los entrenamos para detectar el ki y saber volar nadie se va a perder.

Ryoga: (Sorprendido) ¿Entonces crees que eso me va a funcionar?

Goku: Claro que si, y puedes hacerlo tan rápido y nunca te tardas siglos.

Ranma: Quiero aprender eso.

Goku: Lo haremos pero primero tendremos que entrar a la casa de Bulma para ayudar a las chicas.

Artemis: Goku tiene razón hay que entrar.

Ranma como siempre asustado de un gato y todos entraron a la casa de Bulma y estaba un jardín muy grande que había todo tipo de animales, y dinosaurios como si fuera un bosque, y no solo eso había robots avanzados sirviendo café, pasteles, dulces y chocolate. Muchos estaban sorprendidos y deseando tener unos robots así para hacer cosas como sirviendo, limpiando, y servir comida. Todos entraron al laboratorio de Bulma y era grande, llegaron a ver cómo era la máquina de viajar dimensiones no es como la máquina del tiempo, esta máquina es diferente. Ahorita Bulma esta haciendo este proyecto puede que sean como relojs pero en muy poco tiempo podra hacer una nave que puedan viajar en dimensiones. Ademas muchos les sorpende que Bulma pueda inventar eso, si es una gran cientifica y tambien bonita.

Bulma: Bueno esta es la máquina, ayer la probé y si funcionó, puse muchas cosas y nombre las dimensiones como por ejemplo esta es la dimensión 1, aunque sería mejor saber que número de dimensión vienen.

Setsuna: Nuestra dimensión es 2. (Algo similar como los 18 universos pero hay un número total de dimensiones, o tal como la serie The Flash el número de tierras).

Bulma: Vale. (programando la máquina) Listo ya esta, por cierto déjenme darles algo (Agarrando un tipo de reloj) tomen con esto podrán regresar a nuestra dimensión sólo tendrán que apretar el botón y poner el número de dimensión recuerden que este es el número 1.

Amy: Gracias señora Bulma, aunque recordé que si viajar al tiempo es un delito. ¿Acaso en viajar en dimensiones también es un delito?

Wiss: Claro que no señorita Amy nosotros los dioses si tenemos permitidos viajar en dimensiones y no es un delito.

Seiya 2: Menos mal.

Lita: Bueno yo no tengo ningún familiar pero puedo ir con ustedes.

Shiryu: Nosotros también tendremos que ir con ustedes para advertirles a nuestros amigos a ver si vienen con cosotros ayudarnos.

Lydian: Nosotros también iremos con ustedes para que no les pase nada.

Bulma: Que bien porque tengo más de esas cosas para que pueden teletransportar, oh una cosa más Goku ve con ellos también.

Goku: Esta bien después de todo, hace mucho que no voy a su dimensión, oh ya me acordé de algo. Oigan díganme ustedes son los únicos que están en esta dimensión o hay más personas en este mundo.

Hyoga: Bueno no lo sé pero la noche que fuimos absorbidos por los portales, habían noticias de que aparecieron 3, una fue en Kamakura, la otra estaba cerca de Kamakura, y la última fue la que nos absorbió.

Nana: ¿Cerca de Kamakura?

Shun: Si, porque, acaso ya conoces ese lugar.

Nana: (en su mente) No puede ser, ahora recuerdo que es el laboratorio en donde trabaja mi papá, y también es donde están más Diclonius como yo y Lucy, será peligroso peligroso.

Cristal: No pueden ser peligrosos para nosotros Nana.

Yugi: (Confundido) ¿A qué se refiere con "peligrosos"?

Lydian: Será difícil la explicación pero déjenme decirles que Nana y esa Nyu o Lucy son Diclonius.

Goku: ¿Diclonius? Ya veo así que ellas 2 son de la misma raza y tienen cuernos pero cuál sería el peligro.

Nana: Es que yo y Lucy éramos usadas como conejillos de indias, ese laboratorio hay más Diclonius como nosotras 2.

Lucy: ¿Ustedes fueron utilizadas en un laboratorio? Que horrible ser como un experimento, pero porque hay más como ustedes y porque las utilizan.

Nana platico todo sobre los Diclonius y Lucy era la reina pero tiene la personalidad de Nyu, y no eran malvadas como los demás Diclonius, y los androides le hicieron algo familiar sobre el doctor Gero en tratarlos también como experimentos y convirtiéndolos en Cyborgs para matar a Goku.

Goku: (Serio) Y dime ¿Quién es el jefe de ese laboratorio?

Nana: Creo que era **Kakuzawa** el es quien dirige el laboratorio.

Kouta y Yuka le sonaba ese nombre.

Goku: Oigan chicos ¿Alguien sabe en qué lugar apareció ese portal y qué lugar aterrizó ese laboratorio?

Kero: ¿Que es lo que pasa señor Goku?

Goku: Solo voy a averiguar algo.

18: Tu no irás solo.

Krilin: ¿Que pasa 18?

17: Nosotros también nos interesa al ver ese hombre.

Krilin entendió a qué se refería ellos.

Goku: Esta bien chicos.

Lydian: El lugar que apareció fue en el océano en el Sur.

Goku: (preparándose y utilizando la teletransportación) Gracias Lydian, ahora volvemos (desapareciendo los 3)

Ranma: Me gusta mucho esa técnica quiero aprenderla.

Wiss puso su báculo para que todos vieran en qué lugar fueron.

***En el océano***

Goku, 17, y 18 llegaron en el océano. Vieron una isla que parece una fortaleza y un laboratorio.

Goku: Allí están, y siento muchos ki son simulados a los de Nana y Nyu.

17: Vayamos a ver, quiero conocer a ese hombre.

***Corporación Cápsula***

Amy: Porque los androides le interesa mucho.

Krilin: Te lo puedo decir, 17 y 18 antes eran humanos pero el doctor Maki Gero los experimento convirtiéndolos en Cyborgs para matar a Goku, ellos odiaron al doctor y lo mataron.

Nana: ¿Ellos también fueron experimento? Con razón le interesan mucho.

***De vuelta con Goku y los androides***

Los 3 estaban cerca de la puerta y salieron muchos oficiales y soldados con armas y misiles.

Goku: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son guardias de Kakuzawa?

Soldado: Así es, ahora larguense de aqui, si no quieren que los matemos.

Goku: Solo quiero hablar con su jefe, pero si no quieren (Serio) nos encargaremos de ustedes.

Soldado 7: "Nos encargaremos de ustedes", jajajaja ¿ustedes 3 contra todos nosotros? Buena broma torpe alienígena o Son Goku.

17: ¿Como saben que el nombre de Goku y saben que es un alienigena?

Soldado 5: Tambien sabemos sus nombres 17 y 18. Tambien los nombres de todos que estan esa ciudad avanzada.

***De vuelta en la ciudad***

Todos quedaron impactados al saber que esos soldados y oficiales saben sus nombres. Todos se estaban preguntando como saben sus nombres, los Guerreros Z le hacen familiar cuando el doctor Gero los espiaba por un robot en forma de insecto, pensaron que tambien habia un tipo de robot espia en el edificio.

***De vuelta en la isla***

Goku: (Enfadado) ¿Como saben de nosotros?

Voz: Si quieres yo te lo puedo decir.

Todos voltearon y vieron un anciano extraño y feo (Con excepción de los oficiales y soldados), y estaba acompañado con diclonius obviamente no estan desnudas sino con ropa, y ellas estaban enojadas o llorando por la tortura, los androides y Goku notaron que las golpearon, eran en total 30 de ellas y amarradas.

Goku: Tu debes ser Kakuzawa ¿Verdad?

D. K: Asi es Goku, veras antes de ser absorbido por ese portal extraño, uno de los oficiales me dio unos tipos de video y vimos cuando peleaste con las Sailor Scouts, la pelea de esa ciudad en la noche, la platica que ustedes tuvieron con las Sailor Scouts en la noche en el parque, la pelea contra Tazard, y cuando una semana despues cuando partiste asi tu dimension, habia camaras en ese parque y se podían escuchar voces, antes no sabíamos nada de ti, pero basta de charla solo dire que yo trabajo para el gobierno, muchos de tus amigos no lo notaron pero hay una camara espia en forma de libélula los esta observando.

***Capital del oeste, Corporacion Capsula***

Vegeta: Sabía que ese viejo mañoso nos estaba espiando, ire a buscar ese robot para romperlo.

Gohan: Yo tambien.

Todos estaban buscando esa cámara y Bills la encontró y la destruyó con su Hakai.

Bills: ya esta resuelto, ahora podemos ver todo lo que esta pasando.

***Laboratorio en el océano***

Goku: "Para el gobierno" mas bien un tipo de tortura a los Diclonius ellas son inocentes, son como humanos ¿Porque los estas haciendo daño?

D. K: Jajajaja me recuerdas mucho a ese tonto de Kurama, el trabajaba para mi, tambien ha echo ese tipo de preguntas a mi estúpido hijo fallecido que esa condenada de Lucy o Nyu si ese es el nombre de su segunda personalidad lo mató.

Todos los que estaban viendo, se preguntaron porque Nyu una niña dulce haría una cosa así.

Goku: Ella no es mala, no se cual fue la razon que su otra personalidad lo haría, pero dejame decirte que ella es buena, es una amiga y nos ayudamos uno a otros, y si así fuera una asesina ahora nos atacará y nos mataría, tu eres el único malvado que hace esas cosas.

D. K: Yo trabajo para crear un mundo de diclonius.

Goku: (Confundido) ¿A qué te refieres?

watch?v=Ii7QVyYxfA4

Kakuzawa le dijo todo sobre los Diclonius y **contienen un virus muy peligroso**, los bebés nacidos con cuernos los matan en los hospitales, **Lucy** es la **reina**, muchos de ellos mataban gente, tambien los niños ma tan a sus padres por el instinto asesino de los Diclonius, muchos fueron transportados para hacerles estudio y haciéndoles sufrir, dejándolas desnudas, golpeandolas con bolas de acero, y dejándolas en unos cuartos oscuros y pasando frío y mucha hambre, utilizaban vectores como para matar, pero no eran armas cumplian otra funcion traspasando sus genes a las personas, así se extinguen, tambien le conto que si hace ese trabajo se convirtiera en dios, para la humanidad, dijo que Kurama y su hijo encontraban una cura para los Diclonius, pero el no le interesaba la vacuna solo queria a Lucy para convertir a muchos en diclonius y la raza se extinguiera dentro de 5 años, utilizarla como un arma y ser el gobernante y ser dios de todos. Todos sabian que era un loco y un malvado, pero sus oficiales y guardias no pensaban igual que Goku y sus amigos, ellos estan con el.

Goku: Estas loco si crees que vas a salir con la tuya.

D. K: Crees que puedes detenerme alienigena, tu tambien eres una amenaza, lo cual tendría que estar en un laboratorio para estudiar o matarte.

Goku: Yo no soy una amenaza, si fuera una amenaza, estaría matando gente inocente, y dejame decirte que ellas no son una amenaza, tu estas maltratando para convertirlas en armas, odiando a la humanidad, eso las haría malas, pero ellas son buenas las noto en sus miradas, y hacer ese tipo de ideas en encontrar a Lucy y crear un mundo sin humanos estas loco. Me recuerdas a Zamas que el solo queria construir un mundo sin humanos y extinguiendo sin dejar rastro alguno, por culpa de el hizo muchos asesinatos, incluyendo que destruyó el futuro osea el mundo de Trunks que ahora su futuro no hay nada de humanos fue destruido, ahora el esta viviendo en otra linea temporal con el otro Trunks.

D. K: No me importa lo que digas sobre los Diclonius o de ese tipo, si las dejo libres me matarían y no puedo confiar en ellas ya que con la ayuda de estas estúpidas niñas y Lucy podría crear un mundo y extinguir a la raza humana.

17: Sabes tienes razon en algo, que ellas te matarían, mi hermana y yo tambien matamos a alguien que tanto odiamos el doctor Maki Gero nos creó para matar a Goku antes eramos humanos, el nos hizo sufrir convirtiéndonos en cyborgs. Me gustaba mucho mi vida humana, hasta que el nos arruinara, y ahora ellas tienen el mismo deseo de matarlos ustedes y ser libres, por esa razon Lucy mato a tus guardias y tu hijo, por que ella los odia, ademas nosotros no somos malos en esta linea temporal, porque en el futuro de Trunks en su linea temporal me dijo que nosotros matamos a muchos de sus amigos y matando a mucha gente por diversion, pero nosotros 2 no somos así en el futuro y me alegra de no ser un asesino como ellos.

D. K: Vaya vaya vaya así que ustedes conocen el sentimiento de estas niñas, no me importa mucho si defienden a estas niñas o las quieren salvar y llevarselas a esa corporación, no dejare que ustedes se interpongan en mis planes, ademas cuando mate a numero 7 o Nana como lo pusieron ustedes, estará acompañada con Kurama.

Goku: Me puedes decir cual es la razon de matarla a ella.

watch?v=asVCgx84o8g

D. K: Kurama crió a numero 7, no era su verdadera hija, porque su verdadera hija era numero 35 se llama Mariko, el estaba cuidando a Numero 7 y prometió que su verdadera hija estaría bien, hasta que un dia me traicionó dejando con vida a 7, y le dije que pagará por desafiarme con su obediencia, utilizando a 35 que yo le prometí, mis oficiales pusieron bombas dentro de su cuerpo, a pesar que 35 era una niña de 10 o 11 años era muy fuerte, tambien podia ganarle a Lucy muy rapido, ella peleo con Lucy y numero 7 en ese faro, Kurama se presentó, 35 conoció a su padre ya que desde bebé no le conoció, estaban juntos hasta que mi sirviente activo las bombas y ambos murieron, me gustaria ver en ese momento cuando murieron estaria feliz viendo su muerte y ver como llora a esa numero 7 jajajajajaja.

Todos los buenos estaban enojados por decir esas cosas y Nana estaba llorando por recordar esa muerte de Mariko y su padre, muchos de ellos sabían lo que sentían.

Goku: (Enfadado) Ya callate, tu eres el malvado, el sabia que las Diclonius, Nana, y Mariko no eran malvadas, ahora si te pasaste por decir esas palabras. Yo no conocí a mis padres, y murieron tratando de salvarme, de la explosion del planeta vejita, ellos tambien se arriesgaron en salvarme, el tambien haria lo mismo por Nana o su hija. Cualquiera de nuestros padres harian lo mismo.

D. K: No me importa tu familia, tambien me diras que te encontraste con alguien y murió.

Goku: Te refieres a mi abuelo, déjame decirte que yo lo ame tanto como si fuera mi **padre**, pero por mi **culpa** **murió** (dejando caer lágrimas por la muerte de su abuelo y sus amigos escuchaban todo y algunos tampoco evitaron a sentirse mal) por que me **transforme** en una **bestia** **gigantesca** **perdiendo la razon y yo mismo lo mate**, el me aviso que durante las noches de luna llena apareciera un mono gigantesco pero si el me dijera la verdad que me transformaba en un mono el seguiría vivo, yo me disculpe con el en el otro mundo y si me perdono.

D. K: ¿Que fuiste al otro mundo, te refieres a que moriste tambien? Creo que estas loco, tambien me gustaria ver como lo matas para ponerme feliz, y se le merecía la muerte por cuidar a un niño de otro planeta.

Todos no evitaron a sentirse mal por lo que dijo Goku y derramaron lágrimas, pero todos se enfadaron por decir cosas malas a su abuelo, tambien las diclonius que estaban amarradas querían matar al viejo por hablar de alguien que si las respetaba, pero no podian porque tenian los brazaletes

Goku: (Enfadado casi convirtiéndose en ssj) Como te atrevez a hablar mal de mi abuelo, yo lo amaba te estas pasando de límite en decir cosas sobre mi abuelo.

D. K: Me estoy cansando de esto. SOLDADOS DISPAREN.

Los soldados dispararon y lanzaron misiles a los 3 pero detuvieron las balas y cohetes enfrente de sus ojos, no lo hicieron de la misma forma de los diclonius, agarrandolas de sus manos y tirandolas al piso, los soldados y oficiales cargaron sus armas pero Goku utilizó su velocidad rompiendo de un movimiento todas las armas y estar detrás de ellos. Los 3 golpearon a los oficiales y soldados pero no los mataron, los dejaron inconscientes y ahora el que quedaba era el viejo, muchos estaban impactados de ver como 3 lo hacen muy rapido.

D. K: (Sorprendido) ¿Como pudieron matarlos en unos segundos?

Goku: No estan muertos, ahora faltas tu (Corriendo a una velocidad estar detrás del viejo y golpeándolo en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente), ya esta, (volteando a las diclonius) diganme se encuentran bien.

Diclonius 27: Estamos bien, pero porque te preocupas por nosotras.

Goku: Ustedes son alguien buenas lo se, no se preocupen nosotros somos **amigos** de **2 diclonius** como ustedes nos platico mucho de ustedes, así que venimos para salvarlas de ese sufrimiento, así que las ayudaremos a salir de aquí no les hagan caso a ese grupo de sinvergüenzas, vamos chicos.

Los androides y Goku desataron a las diclonius y ellas no les hicieron nada, ni siquiera en atacarlos con sus vectores.

Goku: Aguarden un minuto, tengo que saber si hay mas de ustedes en ese laboratorio y irnos de aquí.

Goku entro al laboratorio y sintió muchas presencias dentro del laboratorio en total 19 diclonius pero tendría cuidado por si ellas atacan a Goku ya que se acordó lo que dijo Nana que algunas de ellas son malas. Goku libero a muchos de ellas y las **convenció** o mejor dicho l**a verdad que vinieron a ayudarlas y sacarlas de ese lugar y dijo que conoció a 2 de sus amigas las diclonius sobre ese lugar**, salió con muchos de ellas y no estaban desnudas. Goku utilizo la teletransportación para llevar a todos a Corporación Capsula.

***Corporacion Capsula***

Goku y los androides llegaron con muchos de los Diclonius y ellas se asustaron por Pikoro que parecía un demonio y pusieron como caras blancas de miedo y se les recorre en todo su cuerpo, todos se preguntaban porque se pusieron en ese color, algunos saben porqué, por Pikoro.

Goku: Chicas tranquilas, todo esta bien, es un amigo nuestro (volteando a las Sailor y los caballeros). Ahora si podemos ir a su dimensión para avisarles a sus amigos y familiares.

Ikki: De acuerdo vamonos chicos.

Goku: Chicos curen a nuestras amigas y darles alimento, y tambien un baño fresco para relajarse.

Goku, los guardianes de almas, las Sailor, los 3 gatos, y los caballeros fueron hacia la segunda dimensión, pero van a aparecer en el mismo lugar donde fueron absorbidos o en diferentes lugares descubiertos en el siguiente episodio.

Lamento en alarma este capítulo pero cuando sea largo es entretenido asi que subire mas capitulos esto me hizo demorar como 2 meses asi que podre tardar con subir mas de ellos.


	3. Capitulo 2

watch?v=mN5ww4PsJu8

watch?v =u_Tq7EmpqAU

^^^ Dimensión 2, Tokio y Kamakura ^^^

Todos vivían en paz, era un atardecer de la salida de las escuelas, Ranma y Akane se encontraron con sus amigas de Juban, las famosas Sailor Scouts, estaban hablando hasta que apareció el viejo pervertido jugará con las chicas y se pelearon para quitar más del viejo, aparecido Ryoga para salvarlas de Happosai, todos golpearon al viejo y mandarlo lejos, poco despues aparecieron muchos de sus amigos y atacaron por equivocación (ustedes saben que las enamoradas de Ranma y sus amigos malinterpretan las cosas), muchos fueron hacia el lugar de la pelea y aparecieron los caballeros de bronce e Inuyasha acompañado de Aome. Mientras que en Kamakura en la casa de arce estaban comiendo y haciendo cosas, mientras que Kakuzawa seguía encontrando a Lucy. Las Sailor contestaron las preguntas que hicieron los demás hace un año y sobre el guerrero Goku y sus amigos que salvó a todos de Tazard. Todos no se lo esperaban pero fueron absorbidos hacia otra dimensión y los amigos de Inuyasha de hace 500 años también fueron a la otra dimensión y fueron las tres luces, Sailor Galaxia, la princesa de fuego, y los guardianes de almas. También el laboratorio que tenia muchas Diclonius encerradas fue absorbido por esos portales, mientras que en otros lugares Sakura, Yugi, y los otros guerreros o magos veían lo que estaba pasando a la dimensión donde fueron los demas. la princesa de fuego y los guardianes de almas. También el laboratorio que tenia muchas Diclonius encerradas fue absorbido por esos portales, mientras que en otros lugares Sakura, Yugi, y los otros guerreros o magos veían lo que estaba pasando a la dimensión donde fueron los demas. la princesa de fuego y los guardianes de almas. También el laboratorio que tenia muchas Diclonius encerradas fue absorbido por esos portales, mientras que en otros lugares Sakura, Yugi, y los otros guerreros o magos veían lo que estaba pasando a la dimensión donde fueron los demas.

^^^ Dimensión 1, bosque cerca de la montaña paoz ^^^

Todos aterrizaron a la dimensión de los Guerreros Z, se durmieron y despertaron fueron a buscar ayuda hasta que sintieron una presencia poderosa cerca de ellos su poder sobrepasa al Super Saiyajin y cualquier otra presencia, Goku se dirige al lago donde siempre va un pescar para venir y atrapo 4 pescados gigantes. Muchos se muestran sus nombres, y los de la otra dimensión dijieron que alguien los teletransportan hacia esta dimensión, Kaiosama le informa de todo y que el padre de Tazard, Abigor era el culpable y esta con muchos guerreros malvados todos tenian la misión. Llegaron mas amigos de la dimensión de Las Sailor y los demás para salvar las dimensiones, se teletransportaron hacia la ciudad de La Capital del Oeste y estaban en la CC, antes de ir a la dimensión, Goku y los androides fueron a ver el laboratorio, el DK estaba hablando con Goku y sus 2 amigos sobre las Diclonius los soldados atacaron a los 3, y todos excepto las diclonius, quedaron inconscientes por los 3, y ayudaron a las diclonius y regresaron a la ciudad. ¿Ahora que va a pasar despues?

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 2: Visita a la otra dimensión de las guerreros y magos, el equipo de Goku vs Guerreros de la otra dimensión.

watch?v=3Vtrqoe-QzY

^^^ Dimensión 2, Nerima Tokio ^^^

*** En el lugar de la inspección habian muchos detectives resolviendo porque aparecieron esos portales y tambien habian científicos descifrando ya que nunca apareciste algo similar o familiar. En el mismo lugar de la inspección habia un niño pequeño con gafas (o lentes), un traje azul, un corto corto, y un moño rojo era nada más y menos que Senichi el mejor detective de todos antes tenia ese nombre pero en una noche se encontró con hombres de ropa negra y quedó inconsciente uno de ellos le dio una de las pastillas de veneno, lo codificó volviendolo niño y se puso un nombre falso para que nadie lo descubriera ni los tipos de negro se hizo llamar a Conan. ***

Detective: No se como paso esto y fueron absorbidos, debió haber un problema en esta zona y en la de Kamakura.

Conan: (En su mente) ¿Como paso esto? Este caso es muy difícil de resolver, aunque para mi no. Las Sailor, los caballeros, y esas personas fueron absorbidos con un propósito, algún tipo de habitación y venganza, me pregunto qué será.

Los detectives y científicos pararon por un momento y se reunieron en un mismo lugar un poco lejos de la inspección, pero no estaba con ellos, estaba pensando cual era la razón de aparecer y desaparecer. Hasta que aparecieron 26 sombras, Goku, las Sailor, Tuxedo, 3 gatos, los caballeros, y 6 personas. Conan se sorprendio que han aparecido de arrepentido los que fueron absorbidos pero habia un hombre extraño que nunca vio en las noticias, era Goku. Conan se escondió para que no lo notaran, y cuando lo voltearon se escondieron también para que nadie lo notara, los inspectores escucharon algo y no era nada así que siguieron platicando.

Goku: Oigan ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

Rei No te acuerdas porque nos escondemos de ellos, tendremos que llegar a una casa como personas normales, y avisarle a nuestros familiares, si nos vendemos tendremos muchos problemas.

Seiya: Bueno, iremos al santuario nos veremos luego en la otra dimensión.

Amy: De acuerdo, pero tengan mucho cuidado.

Los 5 caballeros fueron a utilizar su velocidad sobrehumana para que nadie los viera, Conan escucho todo lo que decían y se sorprendieron que dijo "otra dimensión", así que tendrían que escuchar todo lo que escuchaban las noticias para no levantar sospechas.

Goku: Muy bien, tengo una idea para distraerlos y caminen despacio hacia esa calle.

Rini: Pero te verán como extraño, y no saben que eres de otra **dimensión** .

Goku: Tranquilas, confíen en mí, ahorita las alcanzo.

Goku salió y se dirigía hacia los que estaban en el caso, estaban con los detectives. Ellos fueron extraños a Goku, los 3 gatos y las 12 personas y los guardianes de almas fueron a la calle en las que el indio Goku. El le dijo a ellos que es lo que está pasando y le platicaron todo. mientras que Conan seguía el rastro hacia los demás. Goku termino la platica y se fue hacia la calle que fueron los demás.

Goku: Listo, los distraje, ahora ¿En qué lugar van primero?

Serena: Iremos a mi casa primero, por cierto Goku que es lo que pasó después de 14 años en tu dimensión.

Goku: Verán los androides 17 y 18 eran malvados en la época de Trunks, pero en mi línea temporal son diferentes ellos son buenos, tuvieron una pelea con androides diferentes 19 y 20. 20 era el doctor Maki Gero el mismo se hizo androide.

Mina: ¿El mismo se hizo un androide? Jamas creyó que una persona se convirtió en robot.

Lita: Lo mismo dijo yo.

Goku: El era el científico, en el mundo de Trunks nos dijo que nunca conoció a ese científico ya 19 en su línea, solo 17 y 18, la historia que conoció Trunks a cambiado no era la misma, aunque en su futuro **nunca cambiara ,** yo seguiré muerto y también todos nuestros amigos.

Setsuna: ¿Nunca cambiara? Esta dimensión puede cambiar el pasado y el futuro.

Goku: Debió haber sido por la máquina de tiempo, no funciona lo mismo que ustedes hacen, bueno yo me enfermeras pero me salvé gracias a la medicina que Trunks me dio, apareció un androide llamado 16, era un robot completo no era mitad humano como Gero y ambos androides, aunque **el si tenia sentimientos y amaba los animales y las plantas** , el tenia un objetivo de matarme pero aparecio un androide mas llamado Cell.

Michiru: ¿Celular? No era el mismo nombre que ese Abigor tiene.

Goku: Si ese es el nombre de ese androide, el vino del futuro también aunque también era otra línea temporal era de 3 años mas adelantado que Trunks, Cell **mato** a **Trunks** , robo la máquina del tiempo de Trunks, viajo al pasado 4 años antes que Trunks nos avisará del ataque, su objetivo era en absorber a 17 y 18 para completar aunque también se necesita absorber la energía de los humanos ya matado a mucha gente. Era difícil pelear contra el, pudimos con su primera fase y la segunda cuando absorbía a 17 pero luego con 18 fue difícil que ni siquiera mi transformación de ssj, Gohan fue el único que lo derrotó transformado en **Super Saiyajin ** **2** .

Haruka: ¿Super Saiyajin 2? Esa transformación es más fuerte que la primera fase que vimos cuando peleaste con Tazard.

Goku: Así es, Verán celular Mato un 16 y Gohan Estallo transformándose en Ssj 2, célula FUE CREADO por la Computadora del Doctor Gero, párrafo Destruir al Universo, y el doctor Gero nos robo Nuestras **Células** y El tenia Técnicas mías y la de mis amigos

Hotaru: ¿Fue hecho por células tuyas y la de tus amigos? Como obtuve células tuyas y la de ustedes.

Goku: El utilizo 2 tipos de robots, una es la que estaba espiando a todos durante mucho tiempo, el otro robot tan pequeño como una abeja nos robo esas celulas, bueno lo que se fue que Gohan luchó contra Cell escupio a 18 y volvió a la segunda fase, ahi fue en donde **morí por segunda vez** .

Rini: ¡¿Moriste por segunda vez ?! (Empezando a llorar) Bua estas muerto.

Goku: Tranquila Rini, me revivió con la ayuda de alguien pero eso fue despues de **7 años** .

Serena: ¿Estuviste 7 años muerto?

Goku: Si dejenme contarles, Cell se hizo grande como un globo para explotar y su explosión seria fuerte como para **destruir un planeta o una Galaxia** , ahi fue mi muerte pensé en derrotarlo mientras yo teletransporte hacia el otro mundo en donde vive Kaiosama y no se me ocurrió otro lugar en ir así que decidí el planeta de Kaio y tambien murio y sus 2 amigos, pero Cell sobrevivió a la explosión dijo que tenia algo en su cabeza era una masa celular, o cerebral y mientras esa parte no se destruía Cell puede regenerarse las veces que el quiera, y su poder se incrementa que tenia el mismo nivel que Gohan osea que se transformamo tambien en SSJ 2 pero mi hijo Gohan lo derrotó usando el Kamehameha. Las esferas del dragon **no podian** revivir a los que murieron por segunda vez, mis amigos querían regresarme a la vida usando otras esferas del dragón que pertenecen al planeta de Pikoro llamado Namekusein, el dragón puede revivir los que murieron muchas veces, pero me comunique con mis amigos y les dije que no, y les dije cual fue la razón, les dije que Bulma me contó que atraía a muchos enemigos con malas intenciones, y pensé que ella tenia razón así que estaría muerto para no causar problemas y estar en peligro.

Lita: Yo creo que ella está un poco mal, no te atraes a los tipos con malas intenciones, nosotras también nos atacamos a muchos enemigos y no las atraemos.

Goku: Yamcha a dicho lo mismo que Bulma es una exagerada, así que continúe platicando con mis amigos que podrían estar muertos y pelear con guerreros del pasado más poderosos, así que tú ya no me necesitasban porque Gohan se a vuelto más fuerte que yo, Gohan me dijo que eso no era verdad y yo era el mas poderoso del universo.

Amy: Pobre Gohan te ama y por eso te dijo que eras el mas fuerte.

Goku: Yo también sabia que Gohan me ama por ser su padre, yo acabé con la platica, estuve entrenando me enfrente en un torneo de los luchadores mas fuertes, pasó 7 años y así que aunque estaba muerto puedo ir a estar en un torneo que era el mundo de los vivos.

Lydian: ¿Y como lo hiciste? Si estas muerto no puedes estar en el mundo de los vivos.

Goku: Uranai Baba puede entrar y salir al otro mundo ella tiene un poder lo cual puede dejar un alma muerta estar en el mundo de los vivos pero solo por un día puedo estar en la tierra, me acordé de algo cuando era un niño, me encontré con mi **abuelo** fallecido.

Darién: Ahora lo que dices de tu abuelo ¿Es verdad que lo mataste?

Todos recordamos cuando Goku dijo que el lo mato de niño.

Goku: Asi es, recuerden aquella vez antes de irnos a nuestra dimensión.

(Escena retrospectiva)

Sailor Mars: Tu formate esa técnica, tu la lanzaste mereces mucho crédito.

Goku: (Sonríe y se lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza) Confieso que fue una pena lanzar a esa Genkidama se vio muy bien de ese color, fue una suerte que ya no tuvo cola, esa Genkidama fue una luna llena, me había convertido en un mono gigante.

(Fin del Flashback)

Goku: Asi que yo de niño tuve cola, si tenía mi cola otra vez y lanzaría esa Genkidama, me habría transformado y perdido la razón, podría matarlos si me transformaría y tendria otra vez la culpa de matar a alguien.

Serena: No tienes la culpa de que mataras a tu abuelo, solo fue un accidente, una cosa mas ¿Acaso tu te transformas de la misma manera que los hombre lobo?

Goku: ¿Hombres lobo? Creo que mi abuelo me contó de ellos, pero si me transforma de la misma manera que ellos.

Todos se pusieron con ojos blancos por imaginar que Goku si se transforma serian comidos por una bestia gigantesca.

Mina: Acaso puedes ser más grande que Kong Kid.

Rei: (le dió un codazo a Mina) Es King Kong, Mina.

Luna: Bu ... Bueno, al menos ya no tienes cola en transformarte en ese mono.

Goku: Si, antes Gohan también tenia cola pero ya nunca le creció. Ahora voy a contar lo que pasó es ese torneo, aparecieron Kaioshin y Kibito los 2 dioses del universo en ese torneo, estaban ahi por una misión, en detener el nacimiento de Majin Buu.

Cristal: ¿Te refieres a esa cosa rosada y grande?

Goku: Así es, Majin Boo era muy fuerte y antes fue nuestro enemigo se hizo amigo de Mr Satán y su perro, pero atacaron 2 hombres y se enfureció sacando **su ** **parte maligna** , era un Boo negro y flaco, el gordo se enfrentó a su maldad pura, pero el otro era muy fuerte, la única alternativa del bueno era **convertirlo en chocolate.**

Serena y Rini: ¿Convertirlo en chocolate?

Algunas chicas se imaginan en tener algo similar a Majin Boo para crear dulces y cosas.

Goku: El puede hacer muchas cosas, como por ejemplo aprende las técnicas con los que pelea en poco tiempo así como hizo con mi Kamehameha, en su cabeza contiene como una magia de convertir cosas, una roca pequeña en dulces, comida y hasta muchas cosas aunque el puede convertir a personas de la misma forma que hace. El se enfrentó y falló porque la maldad lo cambió en chocolate y se comió el bueno, sufrió una transformación que era flaco y rosa, antes tuve una pelea con el uso del **Super Saiyajin 3** , le dije que esperaría 2 días para enfrentarse a Goten y Trunks, pero cuando sufrió esa nueva apariencia la rechazó y quería hacerlo ahora, Goten y Trunks practicaron una técnica que podría derrotarlo llamada **Fusión,**esa técnica la vi en el otro mundo, era de 2 personas usando los pasos y fusionar para crear un guerrero muy poderoso, pero duraría 30 minutos, Gotenks estuvo en un punto de eliminarlo pero su tiempo se acabó, luego Gohan se enfrentó a Majin Boo , si pudiera con el pero Majin Boo absorbió a Gotenks y Pikoro sus poderes se incrementaron que superó por mucho a Gohan, ahí estaba en peligro el anciano Kaioshin me revivió dándome y sacrificando su vida para ayudarlo, pero el tramposo absorbió a Gohan y de nuevo Era muy poderoso, Vegeta parecía entonces que teníamos que fusionarnos con los arcillos que el viejo me dió y nos convertimos en Vegetto y para Majin Boo era difícil de vencernos, queríamos destruirlo pero nos acordamos de Gohan, Goten, Trunks, y Pikoro quien estaban dentro del cuerpo de Majin Boo y encontraron en su estómago y tuvieron que llegar a la cabeza (las chicas, Conan, Darién, y los gatos le dijeron asco en imaginarse estar dentro del cuerpo de Alguien) era un poco asqueroso y nos encontramos con 3 gigantes **lombrices** (las chicas tuvieron miedo por ver tan grande de lombrices en el estómago) nos dijieron en dónde estaba los chicos, nos encontramos con los falsos de nuestros amigos y peleamos hasta que se convirtieron en pasteles. Nos encontramos con los verdes y el mismo Majin Boo se enteró y **entró de su mismo cuerpo** .

Luna: ¿Entro de su mismo cuerpo? Eso nunca me lo había imaginado.

Goku: A nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, salimos de su cuerpo y se hizo pequeño como un niño, y destruimos la tierra y varios planetas. Estábamos solos Vegeta, Satán, Majin Boo el bueno, y yo contra el pequeño Boo, perdimos muchas energías para pelear, hasta que Vegeta tuvo una idea de revivir las personas que fueron asesinados por Majin Boo con excepción de los malos, utilizamos la Genkidama y lo derrotamos. Después tuvimos la pelea con muchos guerreros como Bojack apareció después de la pelea contra Cell, el otro **Broly** cuando apareció peleando contra Cell y preparando para el torneo, Hildegan de otra Galaxia y Súper Janemba. Pasaron 2 años después de Majin Boo y apareció el **hermano menor** de **Vegeta **llamado Tarble y su esposa de otro planeta, pocos meses encontraron el dios poderoso Facturas el destructor yo me enfrente a él usó el ssj3 y con **2 simples golpes me derrotó** (todos se sorprendieron que un dios lo derrotó fácil a Goku) el estaba buscando al **Dios Súper Saiyajin** para enfrentarse a el, todos mis amigos se enfrentan a el pero era muy poderoso que derrotó a todos sin ninguna dificultad, invocamos a Shenlong sobre el Dios Súper Saiyajin, nos dijeron todas las instrucciones como conseguir esa transformación, 5 Saiyajin tomados de las manos y iluminarán al dssj, y no dió resultado por qué se tenía que utilizar 6 Saiyajin, perdieron hasta que Videl dijo que estaba embarazada, utilizamos a Videl a ver si daría resultado con Pan, ahí me transforme en ssjd me enfrente a Bills pero perdí y nos perdono a todos.

Amy: Jamás creí que un dios malvado y cruel como el señor Bills perdonará a los inocentes.

Goku: Yo tampoco, Vegeta entreno con el señor Wiss para hacerse más fuerte, yo también me enteré y también fui un entrenar. Ahí nos transformamos en **Super Saiyajin Blue** era mas fuerte que el ssjd. Estuvimos meses hasta que **Freezer** el mismo que derrotó y destruyó mi planeta y **mató a mis padres** (Muchos no evitaron que se sienta mal en escuchar sobre sus padres) revivió por sus hombres que utilizaron las esferas del dragón y tuvieron una transformación llamado Golden Freezer pero lo derrotamos. Mientras que en el universo 6 estaba Champa el hermano gemelo de Bills y también estaba vados la hermana de Wiss hicieron un Torneo sobre las Súper Esferas del Dragón, eran tan gigantescas como un **planeta**(Las chicas se sorprendieron que tenían otras esferas del dragón más grandes como un planeta). Nuestro universo 7 fue el ganador poco después encontró Trunks del futuro que ustedes ya saben vino en busca de ayuda para salvar su futuro.

Setsuna: ¿Quieres otro enemigo aparte de los androides estaba atacando el mundo de Trunks?

Goku: Así es, el se hace llamar a **Goku** .

Todos: ¿Como tú?

Goku: Si verán el es de otra línea temporal, yo también me sorprendió que ese tipo de tiene mi nombre, y sobre todo **era parecido a mi** . En el mundo de Trunks se hizo llamar como Black Goku, pero en realidad era un Kaioshin llamado Zamas del universo 10 era un dios, el odiaba a los humanos, así que **robó** mi cuerpo usando las Super esferas del dragón, y nunca se lo perdonaré a ese tipo, porque no solo robó mi cuerpo también **mató** a **Milk, Goten** , ya mi **también** (Las chicas, Darién y los gatos se sintieron mal de la muerte de ellos) **,** y dijo que mi cuerpo era **perfecto** para un dios como el .

Liaturn: Yo creo que ese dios esta loco, no puede robar cuerpos de otras personas.

Goku: Yo también opino lo mismo. Black atacó la ciudad Trunks vino al pasado, y Black lo **siguió al pasado** .

Rini: ¿Cómo lo hiciste para viajar al pasado?

Goku: Los Kaioshin tienen permitido viajar en el tiempo por **un anillo del tiempo** .

Amy: Ahora que me acuerdo el señor Bills y Wiss Nos dijieron sobre el anillo de tiempo y que los dioses como Bills y Wiss están prohibidos.

Goku: Así es, aunque Wiss nos ayudó volviendo 3 minutos atrás, ese es su límite.

Rei: ¿Quieres decir que ellos te ayudarán en varias ocasiones?

Goku: Si, el nos ayudó cuando el congelador destruyó la tierra y mató a mucha gente y Wiss Nos ayudó volviendo 3 minutos atrás El otro fue cuando se apresuró a Zamas de nuestra línea, viendo viendo si intentaba matar a su maestro Gowas. Su maestro es bueno y no odia a los humanos el trato de convencer a Zamas pero el se negaba por su **justicia** , y había **matado **a Su maestro y Wiss podrían cambiar su poder otra vez, Bills mató a Zamas y dijo que cuando un dios mata a alguien toda una civilización en donde aún sigue vivo Zamas desapareciera, Black tuvo una alianza con Zamas del futuro, en el mundo de Trunks aún sigue vivo. Cuando fuimos al futuro no cambiamos en nada y Black y Zamas aún estaban vivos y no sabíamos que teníamos el poder de la razón, ahí Black reveló su identidad antes creíamos que era una copia mía usando las Súper esferas del dragón, El Zamas del futuro requería el deseo de Ser **inmortal** . Fue una pelea difícil y nos derrotaron 2 veces y volvemos al pasado.

Serena: ¿Como que los derrotaron 2 veces y volvieron? Creí que con el ssjb derrotaron a ellos 2.

Goku: Déjenme platicar podría es la razón, miren Vegeta y yo fuimos al futuro creíamos que nuestro ssjb podríamos derrotarlo pero Black se transformo en **Super Saiyajin Rose** , y cada vez que el recibe daño se hace más fuerte, y Zamas era inmortal, en cambio La tercera vez que fuimos nos permitió utilizar el **mafuba** una técnica del maestro Roshi para encerrar al oponente y sellarlo con un sello que me enseñó el maestro Roshi, pero **tenía un pequeño problema** .

Lita: ¿Y cuál fue el problema?

Goku: Verán Cuando El Maestro Roshi me enseño el Mafuba y el papel del sello, se me **habia ** **olvidado** el sello en el Pasado.

Las chicas, Darién, los Gatos, y Conan tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y se cayeron al piso en estilo anime.

Goku: ¿Amigos que les pasa?

Rei: (En mente) Sabía que Goku y Serena tienen la misma perspicacia de olvidar cosas.

Goku: Tranquilas aunque, nosotros tuvimos visitas del pasado estaba Gowas y Kaioshin hablaron con Zamas, pero el estuvo a punto de matar de nuevo a su maestro, hasta que Vegeta y yo lo salvamos, los pedimos a ambos que regresaran pero no lo hicieron, porque Gowas queria quedarse a ver como su discípulo derrotado, ademas antes que Black revelara su identidad dijo que **destruyó todas las Súper esferas del dragón** .

Luna: ¿Las destruyó todas?

Goku: Si es para que no pidieran mas deseos para que Black parara y tambien mato a todos los dioses con excepción del pequeño Zeno Zama es el dios de **todos** , el supera y esta por encima de todos los dioses y ademas es el rey.

Todos se quedarán impactados al saber que hay un dios más fuerte que todos incluyen a Bills y Wiss.

ver? v = Mpn14OBTx9Q

Goku: Peleamos pero nunca nos imaginamos en que ellos 2 utilizan la fusión potara y se transformo en Zamas, nosotros también nos fusionamos en aparecer como Vegetto pero no lo derrotamos porque utilizamos toda nuestra energía en un ataque y nos separamos, Trunks aparecio para salirnos y nos sorprendio cuando utilizo la **Genkidama** en su espada lo cortó en dos a Zamas. Pensamos que habíamos derrotado a Zamas y salvado al futuro **pero** Zamas se apoderó del planeta tierra y el universo, perdió en la misma justicia y orden mató a muchas personas los únicos que nos salvamos éramos Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, los supremos Kaiosama, Mai , y yo. **Nadie**más sobrevivió el mundo de Trunks ya no había árboles, Luz ni nada, llamamos a Zeno Zama del futuro y destruyó a Zamas junto con el universo, escapamos para que no nos matara volvimos otra vez al futuro y trajimos al pequeño Zen y se hizo amigo del pequeño Zen del presente, Trunks y Mai fueron a otro futuro para vivir con el otro Trunks y Mai y también con los humanos que están vivos, poco después fue el Torneo de poder de todos los universos pero solo participando 8 universos. Los universos eran 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, y 11 son los únicos que participan los otros 4 no han sufrido, y cada universo que tienen 10 guerreros más fuertes, nosotros éramos el universo 7 y participaron los androides, Krilin, Pikoro, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Roshi, Vegeta, **Freezer** , y yo.

Diana: ¿Freezer? Que el no estaba muerto y porque participó en un torneo.

Goku: Antes queríamos que Majin Boo participara pero se quedó dormido y no volvería a despertar dentro de **2 ** **meses** .

Todos: ¿2 meses? Eso es mucho tiempo.

Goku: Así es intentamos todo para despertarlo pero nada funcionó así que utilizamos un congelador ya que él era fuerte, y me prometió si nuestro universo ganará **usaríamos las esferas para revivirlo** .

Serena: Así que si ganaron y revivió un asesino.

Goku: Bueno si ganamos pero no utilizamos las Super esferas del dragón cuando ganamos, los universos que perdieron fueron eliminados, los universos 2 y 11 contaban algo similar a ustedes.

Rei: ¿Eran Sailor Scouts o eran diferentes?

Goku: No eran Sailor Scouts, eran diferentes guerreros que creían en el amor y la justicia, cuando aparecían ganando Topo, Dypso y Jiren. Eran muy fuerte aunque utilizará el Ssjb con el Kaio-ken Jiren era muy fuerte y no le echo ningún rasguño todo estaba perdido así que usé el **ultra instinto** 3 veces, una fue con Kefla, y 2 veces con Jiren.

Lita: ¿Qué es el ultra instinto, Acaso es un Súper Saiyajin también?

Goku: No era un Súper Saiyajin, cualquiera puede tener ese poder, el ultra instinto es un estado que ni los dioses pueden alcanzar ese poder tan poderoso como poder dominar a todos pero yo no soy así. Ganamos y **Freezer** me ayudó a eliminar a Jiren, 17 solicité el deseo que todos los universos fueron restaurados así que ahora hay en total 18 universos, Wiss revivió a Freezer por el regalo que hizo **Bills**, pocos meses aparecieron congelador y estaba acompañado de Broly y su padre, el Broly que les presente era muy fuerte y nos costó mucho, utilizamos la fusión y apareció Gogeta y ganamos la batalla, volvió al planeta Vampa con el deseo que solicitó Chirai, ella y su amigo se mudaron con Broly, y les di cosas para que estén bien. Después de la pelea en el pasado 2 meses, Mai del futuro vino en busca de ayuda porque no sabe en qué lugar estaba Trunks y que lo secuestraron y conocimos a Fu dijo que era un amigo de Trunks pero nos tendió una trampa y conocimos a **mi otro yo** .

Cristal: ¿Era otro Goku?

Goku: Si pero el es de otra dimensión y trabaja con los Kaioshin los patrulleros del tiempo que Wiss les dijo, peleamos contra otro Saiyajin llamado Kanba el Evil Saiyajin era muy fuerte que fue experimentado que ni la fusión portó pudo con el, también conocido mi otro yo con otro Vegeta y también se fusionaron pero tampoco funcionaron, nos ayudaron Trunks y también el hermano de Freezer se llama Cooler, entonces pensamos que tenían perdidos y estuve inconsciente hasta que desperté transformado en ultra instinto perfecto, derrote a Kanba hasta que apareció 5 personas era Hearts, Laggs, **Zamas** , and androides Oren y Kamin que eran de una raza llamada **Tsufurujin** .

Artemis: ¿Qué es un Tsufurujin?

Goku: Son una raza que vivió con los Saiyajin, su planeta era Plancton pero se Convirtió en el planeta Vegeta, antes eran amigos pero los Saiyajin traicionaron a los Tsufurujin cuando aparecieron el **Rey Vegeta **era el padre de Vegeta y Tarble, les obligaba a todos los que matara, no quedaban rastro pero después de la pelea contra Broly, y no el Broly que ustedes tenían otra era, parecía un científico de los Tsufurujin llamado Raichi sobrevivió y muchos muchas esferas que tenían el rencor a los Saiyajín y traían a Freezer, Slug, Cooler, y Turles, así que tenían una máquina que podría nacer en Súper androide Tsufuru su nombre era Hatchiyack era más fuerte que Broly y lo derrotamos. No había más peleas pero teníamos que estar preparados por si fué a atacarnos, y esta teniendo experimento de los guerreros cuando pelean. No solo eso puede ser espía mientras está en su laboratorio observando nuestros ataques.

Serena: Ya veo así que Fu aún esta vivo y haciendo sus experimentos, jamás creí que un científico experimentará con guerreros.

Goku: Sí, tuvimos esa pelea pero ya no apareció y sobre todo ahora estamos en una pelea contra Abigor. ¿Y qué pasó después de que fuimos de su dimensión?

Serena: Bueno cuando ustedes fueron pasados una semana y Darién regresó a la universidad de Estados Unidos, todo estaba bien, escuchamos unas personas que hablaban de los artistas marciales pero que era especial era Ranma Saotome, así que tenía en un centro comercial y apareció Ryoga, nos preguntamos por dónde era la escuela Furinkan, le dijimos la dirección pero volví otra vez con la misma pregunta.

*** Flashback una semana después de que fueron los Guerreros Z ***

Todas las chicas estaban en un centro comercial y estaban comprando ropa buena para que se vean hermosas y Amy, bueno comprando libros como siempre.

Rei: ¡Qué bonito vestido tal vez con esto me conseguí un novio muy guapo!

Mina: Bueno si tú lo dices, yo también me compré uno y nadie va a quitar la vista a la chica más bonita.

Lita: Miren chicas hay alguien aya.

Las 6 chicas voltearon y vieron un tipo que era Ryoga, como siempre perdido, Rei, Lita, Mina, y Rini lo vieron con los ojos de ❤️❤️, Ryoga se dirija a las chicas para preguntarles algo y pensaron que las invitar a una cita .

Ryoga: Oigan ¿En qué lugar se encuentra la escuela Furinkan?

Amy: ¿La escuela Furinkan? Esta en la región de Nerima, y además esto es Juban.

Ryoga: ¡No puedo creerlo me perdí otra vez!

Amy: Tranquilo puedes irte por esa dirección y llegarás a la escuela Furinkan.

Ryoga: Gracias por todo, adiós.

Ryoga partió y desapareció de las chicas.

Rei: Ese chico es muy guapo.

Lita: Pues el se parece mucho a mi novio que me dejó.

Las 5 chicas voltearon a Lita y decían lo mismo como ella nunca va a cambiar y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Voz: Disculpen ¿En qué lugar esta la escuela Furinkan?

Todas las chicas voltearon y se preguntaban lo mismo que hace ese chico aquí, no le dijimos la dirección.

Rei: Un momento ya te dijimos en dónde esta.

Ryoga: De verdad pues me voy para allá.

Ryoga se fue a la dirección equivocada y las 6 chicas lo detuvieron.

Serena: Estás distraído no sabes en qué lugar pueda estar.

Ryoga: Bueno es que confunde la dirección y llevo **una semana** buscando el lugar y estuve en París, Grecia, Kamakura y otros lugares, llevo esa costumbre de niño.

Las chicas sabían que tenía un problema.

Mina: Ya veo, pero no irás solo nosotras te ayudaremos.

Ryoga: ¿En serio? Gracias por ayudarme.

Rini: No hay de qué. ¿Y como te llamas?

Ryoga: Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki.

Las chicas ayudan a Ryoga a llegar a la escuela y la región de Nerima.

*** Escuela Furinkan, Nerima ***

Las chicas y Ryoga llegaron a la escuela y todos salieron. Apareció Ranma y Akane caminando hacia el dicho de Tendo.

Ryoga: Gracias por ayudarme.

Serena: De nada algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Ryoga se fue hacia donde esta Ranma y Akane caminando.

Lita: Que mal que no tuvimos una cita con el.

Voz: Vaya que chicas tan bonitas vengan para acá hermosuras.

El viejo sorprendió a las chicas y gritaron, aunque Ryoga, Ranma y Akane estaban un poco lejos escucharon los gritos y se fueron hacia allá pero Ryoga era que estaba cerca y corrió. El viejo estaba en los pechos de Serena y estaba gritando luego a Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina mientras Rini le levantaba la falda y comienza a llorar.

Ryoga: ¿Usted de nuevo? ¿Cambiaría a cambiar Happosai?

Happosai: Nunca cambiaré siempre seré el mismo jugando con las chicas más hermosas jajajaja.

Ryoga: Ahora si verás viejo libidinoso.

Ryoga intentó golpear a Happosai pero lo esquiva con facilidad, luego demostró Ranma para ayudarlo y todas las chicas otra vez con ojos de ❤️❤️ por ver a Ranma. Happosai golpea a Ranma lanzan dolo en la pared ya Ryoga lo avienta hacia Amy. Los dos cayeron hacia el piso y tuvieron una cortina de humo, todos fueron a ver si Amy y Ryoga estaban bien. Cuando estaba levantando la cortina vieron a todos los que Amy estaba encima de Ryoga y todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron que se **besaron** , cuando ambos estaban abriendo los ojos poco a poco se pusieron rojos por el beso, se separaron y se levantaron., Rápidamente.

Ryoga: (Penado, rojo, y con las manos haciendo que se calme) ¡No .. no fue mi intención Amy!

Amy: (Lo mismo) ¡No ... no fue tu culpa Ryoga!

Ranma: (Burlándose) Vaya ya tienes **novia** Pechan.

Ryoga: (Enojado y más rojo al igual que Amy) No es mi novia y no soy Pechan.

Akane: Ranma ya déjalo en paz.

Happosai: Tranquila Akane ellos 2 forman una buena pareja jajajaja.

Rei: Ya cállese degenerado, en primer lugar, donde comenzaste esto y en segundo lugar, tu aventaste a Ryoga hacia Amy.

Todos golpearon a Happosai y lo enviaron al cielo. Todos se plantearon y eran artistas marciales como Goku y sus amigos y las Sailor Scouts practicaban con ellos.

(Fin del Flashback)

Goku: Ya veo, díganme ellos fueron sus amigos y descubrieron sus identidades como ... (voz baja) Sailor Scouts.

Mina: Bueno, solo Ranma, Akane, y Ryoga eran los únicos porque tiene meses que tienen enemigos, no eran tan fuertes como Tazard cuando tenían la energía de Trunks, Hotaru, y Serena, pero eran muy fuertes ellos antes no sabían hasta que un día monstruo incendió un edificio, Ranma y Ryoga nos protegieron y Akane estaba con nosotras, no tuvimos elección y todas nos transformamos para salvarlos. Ranma y sus 2 amigos nos prometieron que no se lo contarían a nadie más pero Haruka y Michiru pensaron mal en no confiar en ellos y que les caían mal, aunque tuvieron ayuda con otras Sailor Scouts, eran nuestras hermanas gemelas.

Goku: Vaya no sabia que ustedes tuvieran hermanas, bueno me preocupan las personas que tienen un carácter similar a la de Vegeta. Bueno, les prometió y les ayudó en sus batallas.

Darien: Así es, no estuve con ellos mucho tiempo pero a veces cuando tuve días de descanso fui a ayudarlas, y ellos 3 nos ayudaron muchas veces, aunque Haruka y Michiru no querían que ellos 3 se conocieron en la pelea. Ellos nos decían que no importa si les da órdenes ellas 2, siempre vendrán a ayudarnos.

Haruka: Además son unos estorbos, y me cae mal ese chico que se transforma en mujer.

Goku: ¿Ranma se transforma en mujer? Y fue la razón que sufrió esa transformación.

Rini: Fue culpa de su padre además es un cobarde en no enfrentarse los problemas, los amigos de Ranma se transforma en animales, Ryoga en un cerdo negro, Genma en un panda, Shampoo en Gato, y Mousse en pato, pero solo se transforma si les echas agua fría y cuando vuelven a la normalidad se les echa agua caliente.

Goku: Ya veo ¿Oye Serena en dónde esta tu casa?

Serena: Es esta Goku.

Todos llegaron y tocaron la puerta, la mamá de Serena abrió y se sorprendió que su hija regresó y también sus amigas pero se preguntaba quién era el tipo que esta con ellas y sobre todo guapo y musculoso Todos entraron, el hermano y el padre también se preocuparon por Serena, sabían que las chicas eran Sailor Scouts y todos le contaban a dónde estaban si eran absorbidos por los portales, Serena y las chicas dijieron que estaban en otra dimensión y se encontraron con su amigo Goku, les llegó a regresar a su dimensión y que solo regresaron para avisarles que están bien, también contaron que un enemigo quiere destruir todas las dimensiones y era un trabajo para las Sailor y sus amigos, la familia les dio suerte a las chicas y que se cuiden bien, mientras Conan escuchaba todo. Goku se dió cuenta de un ki, no era maligno sino el ki de un adulto.

Goku: Chicas ahorita regreso.

Sammy: ¿A dónde va señor Goku?

Goku: Es que sentí algo no es maligno, solo voy a ver, regreso enseguida.

Goku se teletransportó hacia ese ki mientras las chicas se despiden de sus amigos y prometieron que regresaría.

*** Cerca de la casa de Serena ***

Conan: Ya veo, así que de eso se trata, bueno les dejo ese trabajo para derrotar a ese Abigor.

Voz: Hola chico.

Conan volteo y se quedaron congelados y no lo vio que vino.

Conan: (fingiendo y con una gota de sudor) Hola señor que le trae por aquí.

Goku: Pues nada pequeño, oye eres un niño porque siento que tú Ki es la de un joven de una preparatoria.

Conan: (una gota de sudor) Yo soy un niño señor.

Goku noto que estaba mintiendo así que le tocó la cabeza para ver si dice la verdad y ver su pasado, vio que era un detective llamado Senichi tenía amigos y novia, y una noche lo codificó convirtiéndose en un niño y se puso un nombre falso llamado Conan , y ahora esta resolviendo como volver a la normalidad, lleva meses investigando y también vio cuando los estaba escuchando la plática de su dimensión y las batallas.

Goku: Bueno, mucho gusto de conocerte Conan, o mejor dicho **Senichi** .

Conan: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo supiste que era Senichi?

Goku: Tengo una habilidad de ver el pasado de alguien cuando toco su cabeza y bueno Conan también ví que eres un detective y tienes amigos, sobre todo la plática que escuchaste.

Conan: (aún más sorprendido) Guau si eres especial sobre todo para un Saiyajin.

Goku: Gracias, una cosa más (en voz baja) diez mucho cuidado con los hombres de traje negro, no le vayas a contar a los demás detectives que las chicas están aquí.

Conan: Entendido, después de todo lo escuché cuando estaban hablando, es un gusto de conocerte Goku buena suerte en tu dimensión.

Goku: (Felíz y despidiéndose) Adiós Conan cuídate.

Goku consideró la teletransportación para estar con sus amigos.

*** Cerca del templo Hikawa ***

Las chicas estaban subiendo al templo para informarle al abuelo de Rei que están bien y pronto regresarán, a su dimensión y apareció Goku detrás de las chicas y fueron a buscar al viejito.

Rei: Vamos chicas tendremos a buscar a mi abuelo.

Voz: Hola Rei veo que regresaste y con tus amigos.

Rei: Nicolás ¿Estás bien? Te veo cansado y arrugado.

Nicolás: Lo que pasó es que el maestro y yo estuvimos hablando con los espíritus a ver si pudimos ver a dónde fuiste y si resultó ver a tus amigos y sobre Goku y sus amigos, estuvimos toda la noche sin dormir.

Rei: ¿Estuvieron viéndonos toda la noche y dónde está el abuelo?

Nicolás: Se quedó dormido, en su cuarto, yo creo que también podría dormir.

Rei: De acuerdo, cuando despierta dile que nosotras estaremos bien y regresamos.

Nicolás: De acuerdo, después de todos ustedes son Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

Luego pasó a la casa de Mina y Amy dejó una en su casa para decirle a su mamá lo mismo que pronto regresará.

*** Santuario de Atenea ***

Los 5 caballeros de bronce se dirigen hacia el Santuario para avisarle también a sus amigos que están bien y Athena también lo esta, la información de todo lo que estaba pasando y un nuevo enemigo llamado Abigor que tiene muchos enemigos y dioses malignos.

*** Olimpo ***

Los dioses olímpicos estaban presentes con excepción de Ares porque no sabian en qué lugar estaba, pero escucharon a los caballeros la platica y también el Guerrero Goku y las Sailor Scouts, un nuevo enemigo quiere matar y destruir a todos, los dioses no les interesaban si los mortales se mueren pero el destino depende de todos, tal como una vida depende de un hilo en cada uno.

Apollo: Maldicion ahora cada dimensión esta en peligro, y sobre todo no sabemos en donde pueda estar Ares.

Zeus: Yo se en donde esta, se unió con Abigor y esta con otros dioses muy poderosos. Nos traicionado ese Ares.

Artemisa: Nuestras vidas corren en peligro. Padre, hermano tal vez suene una tontería pero tendremos que quitarles el castigo a los mortales.

Apollo: ¿Qué estas diciendo hermana? Tendrás que saber que pasó un año y aun seguí ese castigo.

Artemisa: Lo se hermano, pero recuerden aquellos cosmos de esas 2 personas que se pelearon cerca de Tokio, eran muy poderosos, aunque podemos enfrentarnos a ese tipo de poder que puede haber más personas que superen nuestro poder.

Zeus: Artemisa tiene razon, tendremos que quitarles el castigo a los humanos y los caballeros dorados de mi hija Athena tambien vayan hacia alla.

Apollo: ¡De acuerdo padre! Considere esto como una segunda oportunidad mortales.

Los dioses quitaron el castigo a los humanos y el pilar que tenia a los caballeros dorados se rompió, y se liberaron a todos los caballeros dorados.

*** De vuelta en el santuario ***

Todos los del Santuario reconocieron esos Cosmos y quedaron impactados que esos cosmos eran los 12 caballeros dorados los mas fuertes.

Seiya: ¡Esos cosmos hijo de los caballeros dorados!

Shun: ¡Es cierto! ¿Pero como le hicieron para que aparecieran?

Voz: Si quieres que te lo digamos, Shun de Andromeda.

Shiryu: ¡Artemisa, Apolo! ¿Qué significa esto?

Artemisa: Les quitamos el castigo a todos los mortales así que considera esto como una segunda oportunidad.

Ikki: ¡¿Cual fue la razon ?!

Apolo: Escuchamos la platica que ustedes estaban hablando y también de ese guerrero llamado **Son Goku** y sus amigas en Tokio, así que quitamos el castigo ya que nuestras vidas dependen de un hilo, los caballeros dorados van a ayudarlos para derrotar a Abigor y salvar las dimensiones.

Los dioses contaron todo y se marcharon, los caballeros dorados de reunieron con Seiya y los demás estaban felices de volver a verso. Mientras que los dioses estaban en el Olimpo llegó a un dios llamado Hortpos, el dios de las dimensiones, todos los dioses querían ver lo que iban a pasar en la otra dimensión porque si fallaban, se preparaban para una pelea por sí mismos afectados por su dimensión. Mientras que los demás caballeros de Atenea que van a irse a la otra dimensión se van preparando y también cargando sus armaduras doradas.

*** Tokio ***

Goku y algunos que si percatan los poderes sintieron unos cuantos Ki de los caballeros dorados y también de los dioses del Olimpo.

Goku: ¿Qué clase de Ki es ese? Se puede sentir un poder muy grande aunque también de los dioses.

Serena: ¿Dioses? Que clase de dioses estás sintiendo.

Goku: Creo que son los dioses que Seiya y los demás están ahí, y algunos tienen un k similar a Athena, tal vez son hermanos de ella, aunque otros 12 Ki están con Seiya y sus amigos.

Mina: Ya veo, bueno ahora regresemos a tu dimensión.

Los demás agarraron el reloj y apretaron el botón para regresar a la dimensión, también los caballeros apretaron el botón del reloj y fueron a otro mundo.

^^^ Dimensión 1 ^^^

*** En la corporación Cápsula, todos regresaron y tuvieron más compañía con 12 hombres y algunas chicas, buenos ya saben ojos de ❤️❤️ y enamoradas con risas bobas. ***

Goku: Vaya Seiya regresaste con más de tus amigos.

Seiya: Así es ellos son los caballeros dorados de los 12 signos, los más fuertes.

Goku: ¡¿Son los más fuertes ?! Que emoción tengo, y como se llaman.

Aioria: Yo soy Aioria de Leo, ellos son Saga de Géminis, Aldebarán de Tauro, Shaka de Virgo, Milo de Escorpio, Camus de Acuario, mi hermano Aioros de Sagitario, Máscara Mortal de Cancer, Afrodita de Piscis, Dijo de Libra, Shura de Capricornio, y Mu de Aries.

Bills: Vaya vaya los más fuertes dijieron.

Mu: Así es y nosotros protegeremos a Athena aunque sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas ¿Y quién es usted?

Proyectos de ley: Yo soy **proyectos de ley el dios de la destrucción** y el es mi **asistente Wiss** .

Los caballeros dorados también pensaron que era maligno por si atacaba a Atenea pero había un problema y tampoco podían sentir el cosmos de ambos dioses.

Goku: Oigan chicos, quiero pedirles un favor.

Sakura: ¿Cuál es señor Goku?

Goku: Por lo que dijo Kaiosama que ustedes pueden identificar de gran ayuda me pueden enseñar sus habilidades y poderes.

Ranma: ¿Y como lo haremos?

Goku: (Sonríe) Jejeje pues un combate de **todos ustedes contra mi** .

Todos se quedarán viendo a Goku, pues algunos también querían retarlo para ver su gran poder.

Leche: (Enojado) Un momento Goku ¿Cómo se produce esa clase de ideas?

Ranma: Esta bien señora Milk de todos modos yo también quería retarlo.

Milk De acuerdo pero prométanme que estarán bien.

Goku: Muy bien, pero tendremos que buscar un lugar más grande para pelear y sobretodo no estar en una ciudad.

Algunos estaban de acuerdo con enfrentar a Goku y también buscar un lugar más grande y estar deshabitado.

*** Con los enemigos ***

Comentario: Vaya más enemigos pero no importa cuántos guerreros estarán aquí, el resultado será el mismo.

Black Goku: Te equivocas Abigor esos guerreros son muy fuertes, además de esos Sailor Scouts ayudaron a Goku por derrotar a tu hijo, ellos tienen un poder escondido, aunque no son la gran cosa.

Abigor: Tienes razón pero sabemos que no hay que llevarse por las apariencias.

Ker: Dentro de muy poco uno de ellos se unirán para derrotarlos.

Zamas: ¿Y de quién se va a tratar?

Ker: Será Son Goku, pero ahorrará tendremos que pelear, y pronto nacerá la oscuridad en el, será la tradición de sus amigos pero no podemos decirles que si decimos cambia la historia.

Naraku: Muy bien dentro de poco Inuyasha y sus amigos no podrán con el cuando esté de nuestro lado. ¿Y cuánto tiempo será?

Ker: Dentro de unas semanas.

*** En un lugar deshabitado ***

Goku: Bien ya llegamos ahora, vamos a ser un grupo de ustedes contra mi. También podemos todos los equipos pelear a la vez.

Serena: Bien nuestro grupo será todas las Sailor Scouts.

Seiya: el de nosotros los caballeros dorados y de bronce.

Ranma: Me unirme con mi familia y amigos.

Inuyasha: lo mismo dijo yo.

Los demás escogieron su grupo pero con excepción de unas Diclonius.

Goku: Que pasa chicas, no quieren un grupo para que se enfrenten a mi.

Diclonius 11: No podemos, además tú nos ayudaste a escapar de ese laboratorio.

Goku: Tranquilas esto no será una clase de combate a la muerte, solo quiero saber lo fuerte que pueden ser, además Abigor también tiene Diclonius malvadas y puede ser que estén preparadas.

Diclonius 9: De acuerdo nosotras también seremos equipo.

Goku: Así se habla así que recuerdas que este pelea no hay que matarnos.

Nyu: Bueno, yo no sé pelear ni utilizar lo mismo que Nana o las demás.

Goku: No te preocupes dentro de poco aprenderás, así que acepto tu decisión, puedes observar el combate y los demás que no saben pelear mejor no participen.

Yamcha: (En mente) Si no mal recuerdo Kakuzawa dijo que esas Diclonius son peligrosas pero parece que fue una tontería, además esas chicas se ven bonitas con esos cuernos.

Tomoyo: Bueno chicos que les vaya bien, grabar como si fuera una película.

Krilin: Bueno Goku ¿Qué clase de combate harás? Vas a hacer lo mismo cuando peleaste con nuestras amigas.

Goku: Ahora que lo dices, no sé si es buena idea para hacer el área de combate.

Krilin: (Tiene una idea) Ya se, que tal de la misma manera cuando te enfrentaste a una celda sin usar el área.

Goku: Tienes razón, muy bien me muero de ganas de conocer el poder de ellos sobre todo las Sailor Scouts.

Vegeta: Kakaroto espera, yo también quiero participar en el combate.

Trunks y Goten: Nosotros también.

Trunks del futuro: Yo también voy a participar.

Gohan: Yo también lo haré.

Ukyo: Vaya esos 5 también quieren pelear.

Rini: No importa quiero saber si Goten es muy fuerte como su padre.

Milk: Tengan cuidado Goten y Gohan no vayan a lastimarse o daño a las mujeres.

Bulma: Lo mismo a ustedes Trunks.

Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Trunks joven: De acuerdo Mamá.

Milk: Aunque opino que mi Goku, Gohan y Goten ganarán el combate por ser los más fuertes.

Bulma: Te equivocas Milk, Vegeta y los 2 Trunks ganarán el combate porque son fuertes.

Milk: (Burlándose) Ja dices lo mismo pero sigo opinando que ellos 3 son fuertes.

Bulma: (Burlándose también) no de ninguna manera, yo opino de mi familia.

Milk: Pues Goku es muy fuerte que Vegeta.

Bulma: Pero me acuerdo que Trunks derrotó a Goten en el torneo.

Y ambas se pelean otra vez opinando quién es el más fuerte y sus auras aparecieron y viéndose como enemigas, Milk su aura morada, y Bulma su aura dorada. Todos veían a las 2 mujeres y sentían miedo que esas 2 pueden matar a alguien e incluir a un dios.

Mu: (Con miedo) Esos cosmos son agresivos y dan miedo.

Ranma: Vaya esas 2 superan el carácter de Akane.

Akane: Ya cállate Ranma.

Goku: Bueno comenzemos con el combate, pueden transformarse para pelear o usar armas de combate.

Las Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, lás three lights se transformaron y Galaxia seguía igual. Los caballeros vistieron sus armaduras doradas y bronce. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sacaron sus espadas, Miroku, Sango, Aome, Kohaku, y Shippo agarraron sus armas. Mientras los demás guerreros también se transforman o pueden usar cartas para que aparezcan.

Happosai: Vaya que chicas más bonitas vengan para acá.

Todos golpearon al anciano para dejar de hacer eso.

Ranma: Maestro comportarse, ahorita estamos en un combate.

Happosai: (en el suelo) De acuerdo.

Trunks: Muy bien Goten nos toca a nosotros, hagamos la **fusión** .

Goten: Si.

Goten y Trunks: (haciendo poses de la fusión y algunos con una gota en la cabeza) FFFFFFfuuuuuuuuuu ... (subiendo las rodillas) ssiioonn. AAAAAAAA (Poniendo sus dedos).

Un resplandor apareció en la vista de todos y cerrando sus ojos hasta que la luz desapareció, vieron un niño y se preguntaban qué pasó con los 2.

Seiya: (Sorprendido) ¡Increíble es un Cosmos muy poderoso!

Sailor Galaxia: Impresionante, el tiene un poder sorprendente

Aldebarán: Me impresionó que ese niño tenga ese tipo de Cosmos.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Quien es el? ¿Qué pasó con Goten y Trunks?

Sakura: Esa técnica es increíble.

Ranma: Qué técnica tan interesante.

Inuyasha: No puede ser, se **fusionaron** .

Gotenks: Así es Inuyasha, nos fusionamos, mi nombre es Gotenks.

Todos: ¡¿Gotenks ?!

Eternal Sailor Moon: (mente) esa es la técnica que Goku nos había contado. Me preguntó qué nombre tenía si utilizará la fusión con alguna de las chicas.

Ranma: (lo mismo) Si utilizas la fusión con Ryoga que nombre me pondría Ryoma o Ranga, o que nombre me pondría si me fusionó con Mousse, o Kuno.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Muy bien es hora de nuestra presentación. (comenzando con su presentación). Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon los castigarnos en el nombre ...

Todas las marinero: De la Luna.

Bills: (con una gota en la cabeza) Me recuerda a los ridículos de los universos 2 y 11.

Goku: Bueno es mi turno de presentarme también. Soy un Saiyajin que lucha por el amor y la justicia (imitando la posición de Sailor Moon) Soy Son Goku, y los castigaremos en el nombre ... (la última pose) del universo 7.

Todos con otra gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Goku: Oigan como que tienen pasos son muy **ridículos** no lo creen.

Las Chicas se enojaron por decir ridículos.

Eternal Sailor Moon: (Ofendida y enojada) Eres un copión además de estos pasos no son ridículos.

Gohan: (transformándose en súper sayaman) Me presento soy el Gran Sayaman y luchó por el amor y la justicia (haciendo su propia pose la misma de Dragon Ball Z).

Sailor Jupiter: (felicitando) Buena actuación Gohan.

Las chicas también lo felicitan de hacer también su propia posición y algunos con otra gota.

Goku: Bueno, ¿quién de ustedes se enfrenta a mi?

Ranma: Yo, ocupo de ti Goku.

Sailor Jupiter: Lo mismo dijo, no voy a perder como la última vez.

Seiya: Cuenten conmigo chicos.

watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs

Ranma, Júpiter, y Seiya se lanzaron hacia Goku y los esquivó fácilmente. Se levantaron y otra vez tuvieron una combinación de golpes y patadas, Goku logró esquivar y no ha dado ni un solo Golpe.

Ranma: (mente y continuando peleando) No puedo creer que lo hace con facilidad esquivando los golpes de nosotros ¿Qué clase de energía tiene este tipo? Tiene un poder sorprendente y no lo está usando.

Inuyasha ayudó a los chicos sin utilizar su espada y tampoco dio resultado, y luego se unió a Hyoga, Happosai, Colone, Shiryu, Sailor Mars, Yugi, Milo, Lucy, Aioria, Marina, Moon y Mercury, también pelearon contra Goku y no le daban ningún golpe. Ahora sigue Gotenks esta peleando contra niños de su edad, menores o mayores como Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, Chibi Chibi, Shippo, Elliot, Kohaku, Sakura, Shaoran, Amu, Utau, Tadase, Nadeshiko y Anais. Ahora Trunks esta luchando contra Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Aome, Sailor Plut, Sesshomaru, Dohko, Mu, Aldebarán, Miroku, Afrodita, Shura, y Máscara Mortal. Gohan en gran Sayaman se enfrentaba a Camus, Shaka, Venus, Shun, Aioros y Diclonius, Gohan los pudo ver y los vectores y los esquivaba. Por último Vegeta esta peleando contra Ikki, Saga, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Stars, Neptune, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Saga, los guardianes, el equipo de Yugi, Kodachi, Kuno y Mousse. Vegeta se preguntaba porque el equipo de Yugi tiene unas cartas y transmite un poder.

Bills: (mente) ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo esos 5? Acaso están tratando de probarlos o acaso están provocando para liberar su poder.

Piccoro: (también) Me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron ellas, acaso ya saben cómo controlar su poder y aumentarlo.

Vegeta: Vamos **mocosos** denme con todo lo que tienen.

Kodachi: No soy una mocosa, que falta de educación.

Vegeta: No importa la mocosa.

Atacaron a Vegeta y esquivaba todos los golpes. Dieron una combinación de golpes y patadas pero Vegeta hizo lo mismo que Goku.

Vegeta: (Burlándose) Eso es todo lo que tienen, por favor.

Shampoo: Ya cállese si no se estaría moviendo te daríamos un golpe.

Vegeta: Pues intenten **golpearme** .

Todos se quedaron así, como Goku le dijo lo mismo que Freezer y tuvo miedo. Los oponentes de Vegeta no tuvieron otra opción y golpearon a Vegeta. Las manos de todos le dolieron y las armaduras de Saga e Ikki se rompieron por golpear a Vegeta.

Ukyo: ¿Qué pasa, porque su cuerpo está tan duro como el metal?

Vegeta: ¿Eso es todo? Además se que esos chicos tienen algo similar a su rival y me refiero a Kaiba, Ryoga, Kuno y el 4 ojos.

Kuno: ¿A qué te refieres Vegeta?

Vegeta: Se que ustedes están luchando para derrotar a su rival ¿No? Yo tengo una meta en superar y derrotar a Kakaroto. Se que ustedes tienen el mismo deseo de derrotar a alguien, su nombre es **Ranma** y el otro es **Yugi** .

Mousse: ¿Te diste cuenta de que era Ranma?

Kaiba: ¿Y también sobre Yugi?

Vegeta: ¿Creen que no me habia dado cuenta? Ustedes tienen la misma mirada que yo cuando veo un Kakaroto. Así que den su mejor esfuerzo, lo mismo le dijo a ustedes también.

*** Mientras con Gotenks. ***

Gotenks: Saben pelear bien.

Sailor Saturn: Gracias Gotenks, tampoco peleas mal.

Shippo: Prepárate Gotenks, FUEGO DE ZORRO.

El fuego se convirtió hacia Gotenks, pero el esfuerzo su mano hizo una corriente de aire y desapareció el fuego.

Shippo: Eres ágil.

Gotenks: Me toca a mi, pero procura en no **tocarlos** ya que explotarán. (Los músculos de Gotenks se hicieron más grandes y saco algo de su boca en total 13 y algunos se vieron que es lo que hizo, y tomaron la misma forma que Gotenks y todos vieron a ellos y se asustaron) EL ATAQUE KAMIKAZE DE LOS SUPER **FANTASMAS** .

Chicas: (Con miedo y gritando) ¡Son Fantasmas ! Que horror, auxilio.

Gotenks: Tranquilas no hacen daño, claro si los tocas explotan.

Tomoyo: (Feliz y tomando cámara) Que buena esta es como una película de pelea y terror.

Todos se cayeron al piso por decir eso.

Sakura: Tomoyo esto es de verdad.

Gotenks: Muy bien fantasmas formen una fila (lo mismo que dbz)

mientras los fantasmas estaban formando uno casi toca a otro.

Gotenks fantasma 9: ¡Oye ten cuidado! Casi me tocas.

Gotenks fantasma 8: Tu eres el que esta casi pegado a mi ¡Asi que el que deberia tener cuidado eres tu!

Gotenks: Oigan ustedes guarden silencio. Ahora digan sus números.

ver? v = kjMNwtVQctA

Los 13 fantasmas cuentanon sus números, lo mismo que hizo con boo. Gotenks les puso una prueba para ver qué tenían sus 13 oponentes contra 13 fantasmas. Les consideró que no tocaran ya que explotan. Los 13 oponentes utilizaron sus ataques pero pocos de ellos sobrevivieron porque los esquivo. Los fantasmas y Gotenks se reunieron para opinar un tipo de ataque para sorprender utilizar un Kamehameha o un Galick Ho. 2 de los fantasmas se tocaron de nuevo y explotaron y muchos estaban con una gota de sudor ahora quedan 4 de ellos.

Gotenks: (tirado en el piso y lastimado) Par de tontos cuando entenderan que no deben tocar. Muy bien allí van.

Gotenks y Fantasmas: KA ... Mee ...

Sailor Saturn: ¡Esa es la técnica de Goku! Cuidado chicos están preparados.

Los demás también van a utilizar sus técnicas para que choquen los poderes osea como una combinación del Kamehameha vs combinación de otros ataques.

Gotenks y Fantasmas: HAME ... (Cargando una esfera de poder) ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!

Niños: (También cargaron un poder) ¡HHHHAAAAAAAA!

Los ataques chocaron y ningún ataque retrocedía hasta que los fantasmas y Gotenks aumentaron su poder y el Kamehameha ganaba el territorio. Los demás también aumentaron su poder y los resplandores de ambas pequeñas Sailor Scouts aumenta.

Gotenks: Vaya Sailor Chibi Moon y Sailor Saturn están incrementando su poder, me han cambiado qué entrenamiento les enseñó mi papá y mis amigos.

Aunque los poderes aumentan de todos y muchos se sorprenden que los niños tienen un poder pero el Kamehameha ganaba. Esta casi cerca de ellos y no permitieron como defenderse. Gotenks y los fantasmas pensaban lo mismo que las últimas lastimar o matar, hasta que las técnicas de los niños desaparecieron y Kamehameha fue enviado a otro lugar y se estrelló con una roca gigante. Muchos estaban espantados por esa técnica era muy poderosa.

Gotenks: Lo siento chicos, pero ese ataque puede lastimarlos o matarlos.

Fantasmas: Lo sentimos fue nuestro error.

Shaoran: No se preocupen hicieron un gran esfuerzo (felíz).

Sakura: (escondida detrás de Shaoran por los fantasmas) Me impresionó su poder jamás visto en toda mi vida.

Kohaku: (Con la mano en su cabeza) No se porque pero me estoy dando cuenta que tengo que entrenar más.

Amu: (Con una sonrisa) Ustedes si saben pelear bien.

Anais: (también) Vaya si que agotamos nuestras energías. Ustedes tienen la victoria y como recompensa déjenme curarlos a todos.

Anais detectó su poder para curar y recuperar la energía.

Gotenks: (Sorprendido) Vaya funciona de la misma manera que las **semillas del ermitaño.**

Elliot: ¿Las que?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Son semillas que curan las heridas y pueden restaurar las energías y no solo eso te llena el estómago que no puedes comer en unos 10 días.

Todos: ¿10 días?

Gotenks: Así es, felicidades también ustedes se esforzaron en esta pelea. Bueno, no estaba usando mi máximo poder pero ustedes si son fuertes.

*** Ahora con Gohan. ***

Gohan: Felicidades Gotenks yo también haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Las diclonius, Shun y Venus atacan a Gohan con cadenas y vectores. Mientras Camus tenía su polvo de diamantes y Aioros sus meteoros. Gohan quería atacar y esquivaba todos los ataques. Utilizó su super velocidad desapareciendo frente a todos sus oponentes.

Sailor Venus: ¿Dónde esta?

Gohan: (Atrás de todos) ¡Aquí estoy!

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron ya que escucharon una velocidad impresionante que ni los caballeros dorados tienen. Así que siguió atacando, Gohan fue alcanzado por el hielo de Camus y ya no pudo moverse porque el hielo esta pegado en sus piernas pero no era nada para Gohan, aún así esquivaba los golpes pero pocos golpes también le llegó hasta el Gran Sayaman preparó una técnica y elevó su ki. Los demás también aumentaron su poder y Venus aumentó y encontró una aura naranja y los demás les aparecieron sus auras pero las diclonius no. Así que destruyó el hielo preparó a Kamehameha y los demás sus ataques había otro choque de ataques pero el Kamehameha explotó y aventó a todos sus oponentes y Gohan tuvo la victoria. Los oponentes del gran Sayaman también felicitaban.

*** ahora sigue con Trunks. ***

Trunks del futuro atacaban a Sesshomaru con sus espadas eran buenos con las espadas, Miroku y Sango atacaban a Trunks pero los detenían con su espada. El hiraikotsu y el palo o la vara de Miroku eran poderosos, Shura intentó con su excalibur en la espada de Trunks pero lo sorprendente es que la espada de Trunks era resistente que la de el. Todos hicieron una combinación de golpes y patadas y Trunks con facilidad los bloqueos. Hasta que al final de la pelea Trunks expulsa su poder y no se convertirá en SSJ, solo mandará volar a sus oponentes y ganó el combate, aunque los demás no pelean nada mal.

*** Ahora Vegeta ***

Vegeta esta ganando el combate y como ustedes saben no le importa si lastima una chica, muchos de los oponentes de Vegeta estaban cansados y heridos. Todo lo que utilizaron magia, golpes y ataque, las cartas de los amigos de Yugi también fueron vencidos. Vegeta tuvo la victoria y como siempre con brazos cruzados

*** Por último sigue Goku ***

ver? v = VjiOBedE4Yo

Goku aun esquivaba los golpes de Ranma, Júpiter, Seiya, Inuyasha, Hyoga, Happosai, Colone, Shiryu, Sailor Mars, las cartas de Yugi, Milo, Lucy, Aioria, Marina, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury, estaban cansados de que ninguno de los golpes no le diera a Goku y sobretodo el no los ataca, siempre esta con su sonrisa al estilo Son.

Ranma: (enfadado y cansado) Huf ... Huf ... Vamos Goku porque no nos atacas.

Goku: Solo quiero probar si son fuertes para derrotar a sus enemigos, porque mejor no me atacan con sus técnicas.

Ranma: Te lo enseño. EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS.

Goku se sorprendió que ese ataque era muy rápido pero Goku los detuvo con sus manos muy fáciles, Ranma se impactó por ver cómo Goku detuvo su ataque, es como ver el truco de las castañas pero en bloquear sus golpes.

Sailor Jupiter: Me toca a mi, Ranma aún lado. (Ranma se quitó y Júpiter se preparó) Trueno relampagueante de Júpiter.

Goku vio la técnica y lo hizo lo mismo cuando se enfrentó a Júpiter.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Lo mismo pasó cuando te enfrente.

Dokho: (Sorprendido) No lo hice como un fantasma, su velocidad y volver al mismo lugar.

Goku: Vaya Ustedes si vieron mi velocidad bien quien será el siguiente.

Sailor Mercury: ¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO ESTALLEN!

Se cubrió como la niebla y Goku estaba esperando si los ataca hasta que escuchó ...

Lucy: FLECHA DE FUEGO

Goku lo detuvo sin ningún problema y luego los meteoros de pegaso, el viento cortante que no le hizo ningún rasguño, polvo de diamantes, y muchos ataques y la niebla aún no se despeja.

Goku: ¿Eso es todo? Bueno creo que llegó mi turno.

Goku aunque estaba en la niebla golpeó a todos y las chicas no solo los aventó con su ki y después Goku elevó su ki para mandar volar a todos y se despejó la niebla.

Shiryu: Jamás hemos luchado un tipo como el. Creo que llegó mi ataque especial, **el dragón naciente** .

Goku: ¿Tu **también** puedes **invocar** un **dragón?**

Shiryu: (Sorprendido) ¿Que dijiste?

Goku: Enséñame esa técnica, quiero probar con la mía.

Sailor Jupiter: Espera Shiryu yo también tengo una técnica.

Marina: Y yo.

Goku: ¿Ustedes 3 tienen una técnica de dragón? Muy bien fusionen su ataque para que puedan derrotar a mi **golpe de dragón** .

Shiryu: ¡Prepárate Goku! (Elevando su cosmos).

Mientras que Lita también aumenta y su aura es Verde, el de Shiryu es como azul claro, y Marina su aura es como el de agua.

Shiryu: ¡DRAGON NACIENTE!

Marinero Júpiter: ¡DRAGÓN DE JÚPITER!

Marina: ¡DRAGÓN DE AGUA!

Los 3 ataques se fusionaron creando un solo dragón.

Goku: ME TOCA ¡GOLPE DE DRAGON!

Goku de aventó al dragon y muchos se preguntaban porque se aventó hacia el dragon. Hasta que Goku levanto su puño y salieron como una llama y vieron un dragón dorado, Goku se transformó en Dragon Dorado muchos se sorprendieron por el poder de Goku. Los 2 dragones se chocaron pero el de Goku ganaba y el otro dragón retrocedía hasta que el dragón de Goku lo agarró con su boca al otro dragón y lo atravesó. El dragón que Creo Sailor Jupiter, Shiryu, y Marina explotó. Muchos se quedarán como caras de impresionante y el dragón de Goku Desapareció y ya se vio el volando.

Nabiki: Entonces era cierto que el si puede volar.

Kasumi: (Feliz como siempre) Me gustaría volar sería estupendo.

Goku: (Aún en el cielo) Vaya si que tienen un gran potencial pero aún falta mucho para que incremente su poder.

Seiya: (Estupefacto) ¡Ve ... Ve ... Goku derrotó al dragón de Shiryu, Lita y Marina!

Ranma: Creo que me llegó el turno. VAMOS GOKU ENFRENTATE A MI (Podré utilizar el dragón volador talvez con eso lo derrote).

Goku bajo hacia Ranma y no sabía a qué se refería hasta que Goku se aventó a Ranma y lo esquiva, luego Goku atacó a Ranma y se dio cuenta de que Ranma hizo una espiral así que dejó que cayera en su truco y casi llega al centro.

Ranma: (Cayó en mi truco) EL DRAGON VOLADOR.

Goku recibió el ataque se encontró como un tornado de la misma forma que Paikuhan con su Super tornado aunque Goku fue atrapado pudo volar y elevó su ki para destruir el tornado y bajó al suelo.

Goku: Huf ... Buena técnica Ranma, tu truco se parece un poco al tornado superpoderoso de Paikuhan.

Ranma: ¿Paikuhan?

Goku: Es un peleador muy fuerte del otro mundo, me enfrente a él en un torneo del más alla, fue hace unos años.

Hyoga: Jamás imagine que los muertos también hacen un torneo.

Goku: Los 4 Kaiosama de cada galaxia tuvo muchos peleadores unos débiles y otros más fuertes, Paikuhan era muy fuerte que ni mi poder como Super Saiyajin pudo derrotar.

Inuyasha: Ahora que lo dices ¿Porque no te transformas en SSJ?

Vegeta: Kakaroto tiene el mal hábito de no pelear con todo su poder, por esa razón no esta demostrando su verdadero poder ni pelear con todas sus fuerzas y ni siquiera transformarse en SSJ.

Hyoga: (Tranquilo) Ahora entiendo porque no usaba todo su poder.

Goku: Porque no quiero que esté combatiendo se aburra si los derrotó fácil.

Yugi: Llegó mi turno de atacarte. Aparece maga oscura.

Luego apareció una luz poco a poco se formó una sombra de una mujer con una trayectoria de mago y se presentó ante todos.

Happosai: Hum ¡Qué linda chica, ven para acá hermosura!

Roshi: Ah, que lindura chica, a mi dame un besito.

La maga, Yugi, y Ranma golpearon a Happosai y Roshi y lo mandaron lejos a ambos.

Maga oscura: (Enojada) No tengo tiempo con ustedes degenerados. (Ahora tranquila) Muy bien ahora me enfrentaré a ti Goku.

La maga oscura atacó a Goku con sus poderes y no fue sigo porque Goku tuvo su poder y habilidad para detener los ataques. Luego Yugi invocó a muchos magos y monstruos pero tampoco dió rojo hasta que Goku elevó su ki y mandó a volar a todos los que invocaron Yugi.

Goku: Vaya si son ellos fuertes pero les falta mucho porque serán tipos más fuertes que puedan derrotar. (Bueno, tendré que utilizar el Kamehameha a ver si pueden liberar su poder pero no será tan poderoso) Bueno chicos ataquen con todo lo que tengan (preparando y haciendo su posesión de Kamehameha) KAME ...

Ranma: Esta bien Goku prepárate.

Ranma y los demás prepararon sus técnicas más poderosas para atacar a Goku y ver si resulta una combinación de poder contra el Kamehameha de Goku. Así que ya se prepararon sus ataques y se vieron sus auras de diferentes colores en cada persona.

Goku: HAME ... ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!

Seiya: Elevate Cosmos ¡Dame tu fuerza pegaso!

Y todos también soltaron sus técnicas y otra vez estaba chocando los ataques, ningúno de las técnicas estaban retrocediendo las 2 técnicas, hasta que los demás guerreros aumentaban su poder y estaba ganando el Kamehameha, hasta que Goku aumentaba rápidamente su poder y ganaba la otra técnica y cada vez Goku aumentaba su poder y destruyó o destruyó el ataque de los otros guerreros y Goku envió su Kamehameha al cielo y se creó una explosión muy grande en el espacio. En ese Entonces Goku ya ganó el combate. Los ganadores eran el grupo de los Saiyajin bueno con excepción de Broly porque tendrían que controlar su poder y si fuera de una perdería la razón.

Colone: Ahora entiendo porqué tiene tanto poder en el y sobre esos Saiyajin.

Goku: Ustedes si que son muy fuertes pero les falta más entrenamiento.

Inuyasha: Oye Goku ¿Puedo ver tus transformaciones de Super Saiyajin?

Goku: Claro que sí. Así que pongan atención mis transformaciones.

Todos pusieron atención a las transformaciones de Super Saiyajin. Goku se transforma en Súper Saiyajin 1 muchos sintieron ese poder era muy poderoso tal vez más poderoso que los dioses del Olimpo, la perla Shikon y otros mas, pero les sorprende el gran cambio que tuvo Goku. Su cabello, las cejas, y su aura eran dorados sus ojos en verdes, el aura era como la de un caballero dorado, ahora continuó el Super Saiyajin 2 su cabello se erizó más y tuvo su poder era más poderoso que la fase 1 y le salían como electricidad en su aura dorada.

Goku: Ahora viene la fase **3**.

Goku se transformo en Súper Saiyajin 3 y muchos se sorprendieron que el cabello le creció, las cejas desaparecieron y su cara dio miedo.

Su: Vaya esas transformaciones son increíbles.

Miki: ¡Y sobretodo son muy poderosas!

Ran: Jamas senti esa clase de poder, bueno a comparacion de hace un año.

Goku: ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes sintieron mi poder cuando me enfrente a Tazard?

Ran: Pues Claro (Los 3 reaccionaron que el pudo ver) ¿Nos puedes ver y escuchar?

Goku: pues claro, Amu no nos presentó sus nombres y sobretodo los que están con los demás tampoco se vieron.

Milk: ¿A quien le hablas Goku?

Goku: pues con ellos ¿no los ves?

Bulma: Pues yo no veo a nadie.

Amu: Bueno Goku es que ellos, son nuestras personalidades y los guardianes como nosotros si podemos ver pero ¿porque tu si los puedes ver?

Goku: No lo se, tal vez si puedo verlos y eso que no tengo una personalidad

Serena: Bueno pues Goku no es el unico, yo tambien puedo verlos.

Y algunos que tambien podian verlos, estaban de acuerdo pero sera mejor decirles los nombres mas tarde.

Michiru: Bueno se que Goku es un guerrero pero esa transformación se ve espeluznante.

Goku: Lo siento pero asi es mi transformación, bueno ahora sigue la siguiente transformación.

Watch?v=jVbFTiEOaGE

Muchos se quedaron estupefactos que tiene mas transformaciones algunos pensaron que viene el Super Saiyajin 4. Hasta que Goku grito para transformar y se vio que su pelo largo le volvía a la normalidad y se vio una aura de color de fuego y su cabello es rojo al igual que sus cejas y las pupilas, algunas chicas tienen risa boba y ojos de ❤️❤️ y como enamoradas, las diclonius se impresionaron que alguien es más fuerte, incluso muchos pensaron que los que derrotaron sin utilizar el Super Saiyajin o tal vez si lo utilizaría

Goku: Esto es el Super Saiyajin **Dios** .

Todos: ¿Super Saiyajin Dios?

Muchos se asustaron o quedaron estupefactos que Goku ahora esta convertido en dios y algunos se preguntaban porque no sentían la energía de Goku era igual con Bills y Wiss.

Goku: ¡Ahora viene la última transformación!

Goku da otra vez un grito ahora su aura que es como el fuego se volvía azul, sus pupilas eran azules, sus cejas, y pelo eran de color azul. El pelo era el mismo que la primera fase del Super Saiyajin.

Goku: ¡ESTO ES EL SUPER SAIYAJIN **BLUE!**

Seiya 2: Dinos Goku ¿Qué clase de poder podría destruir esas transformaciones?

Goku: El Super Saiyajin 1 **puede destruir planetas**, la fase 2 puede destruir los **sistemas solares**, la fase 3 puede destruir **galaxias** y como la fase dios y el Super Saiyajin Blue puede que **mas galaxias o el universo.**

Muchos se sorprendieron de que Goku tiene un poder tan poderoso, puede ser más fuerte que los dioses asgardianos, Olímpicos u otros dioses de la tierra.

Shippo: (Estupefacto) Entonces ese es el poder destructivo que tienes.

Goku: Claro que si pero eso fue antes.

Rin: ¿Porque?

Goku: Debido a mi entrenamiento que hago todos los dias, yo en mi forma base ya puedo destruir Galaxias o tal vez el universo, y mis transformaciones como Ssj 1, 2 y la Fase 3 hago desaparecer el universo con mucha mas facilidad.

Sorprendiendo aun mas que este tipo es mucho mas fuerte que todos a la vez.

Goku: (Volviendo a la normalidad) Bueno, esas son todas las transformaciones de Super Saiyajin, aunque aún **quedan más transformaciones** que no tengo.

Anais: ¿Y como se llaman las otras transformaciones?

Goku: Una se llama Super Saiyajin **4** que obtuvo mi otro **yo** , la otra se llama Super Saiyajin **Rose** que tuvo **Black Goku** (Muchos se confundieron que habia 2 Goku aunque los demás no), otro es el Super Saiyajin **Rage** que obtuvo Trunks del futuro , y la ultima es el Super Saiyajin **Legendario** que obtuvimos **2 Broly** y Kale.

Miroku: Una pregunta señor Goku ¿Qué se refiere con "Mi otro yo" y "Black Goku" acaso hay 2 como tu?

Goku: Bueno, mi otro yo es un **patrullero del tiempo** y es de otra dimensión, su trabajo es capturar aquellos que usan el tiempo para hacer el mal aunque también hay otro Vegeta, otro Trunks, Otro Gohan, otro Goten y algunos otros. Ahora Black, si quieren saber la historia toquen mi cabeza para que vean, seria una historia larga pero vean.

Todos los guerreros y personas de la otra dimensión tocan en Goku para que vean, también los dioses de Saint Seiya van a ver ese recuerdo, mientras que habia un insecto que era otra vez Kakuzawa escuchaba todo pero no podía ver el recuerdo de Goku.

(Dentro del Flashback)

*** Los demás entraron en el Flashback y habia un futuro horrible, los edificios destruidos y el cielo era como verde y negro. Van a ver como si fuera un programa de televisión. ***

Rini: ¿Este es el futuro de Trunks?

Seiya 1: Me temo que si.

Serena: No se compara con Tokio de Cristal del futuro.

Rei: Pobre Trunks su mundo es un desastre.

Shaoran: Esto parece que cayó una bomba y mató a inocentes.

Kuno: no lo creo parece que pasó un tornado o tembló la tierra y tuvo un desastre.

Sesshomaru: (Escuchando unos impactos) ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Vieron 4 personas volando y una en el piso, un Kaioshin de color verde, mientras que con los otros 4 estaba Goku con el mismo traje que tiene, Vegeta en SSJB, y Trunks. Mientras veian a Black Goku todos se sorprendieron que habia otro Goku pero este tenia un traje negro y diferente como el de Goku y tenia la transformación del Super Saiyajin Rose, muchos ya vieron como era la transformación.

Black Goku: Ahora si me quieres derrotar ¿Verdad? Vegeta (Volviendo a la normalidad) Lo de antes fue realmente ridículo.

Vegeta: (lo mismo) ¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero vencerte solo por gusto, lo hago por Trunks y tambien por el futuro!

Black Goku: No propio que un Saiyajin hable así.

Goku: ¡No pueden ocultarlo! ¡Ya nos enteramos de todo, utilizamos las Super esferas del dragón para hacer cosas muy malas!

Zamas: (Feliz) Ayyy, lo descubrieron.

Goku: Para hacerse invencibles, hicieron una copia mía.

Black Goku: ¿Crees que es una copia? Que **tonto** .

Muchos se quedarán como confundidos o pensar entonces quien es el.

Vegeta: (Confundido) ¿A qué te refieres?

Muchos van a escuchar la identidad de Black Goku.

Black Goku: (Tocando el pecho) Este **cuerpo** le **pertenece** al **verdadero Son Goku** . Es tu propio cuerpo. Pero el **corazón** que tarde dentro, es el corazón de **Zamas** .

Goku comprendió a qué se refería.

Black Goku: El primer deseo que le pedi a las Super esferas del dragón fue **tu y yo ** **cambiaremos nuestros cuerpos. ¡ASÍ ME CONVERTIR EN TI!**

Muchos se sorprendieron y se asustaron de la identidad de Zamas.

Lydian: Entonces era cierto.

Nyu: ¿Qué paso con Goku?

Goku: ¿Y dónde quedo mi alma sin cuerpo? Diganmelo

Black Goku: Yo **compañero** , un tu alma. (Muchos sintieron de la muerte de Goku) Con este anillo (Enseñando su anillo).

ver? v = sDcIGrS56nE

Goku: Si dices que eres Zamas, entonces. ¿Quien se supone que es el otro Zamas?

Zamas: Yo también soy Zamas, es decir soy Zamas pero de este **mundo** .

Goku: ¿Que?

Zamas: Si lo ves desde el punto de vista de tu mundo. Diria que pertenezco a este, soy Zamas **del futuro** y realizo una alianza con Zamas del pasado. Para impartir **Justicia.**

Trunks: ¿Del futuro?

Muchos se confunden a que se refería.

Saori: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Yugi: Tal vez ya lo va a decir.

Black Goku: ¿Que no lo ves Son Goku? **Yo soy aquel** (Despues vieron el recuerdo que Goku se enfrentó a el en SSJ2 y fue derrotado) que a pesar de ser un dios fui humillado despues de ser derrotado por un simple mortal, yo soy el kaiosama Zamas. Abandone mi cuerpo como Zamas y conseguí fusionarme mi espíritu con tu cuerpo físico, así tuve una fuerza extraordinaria.

Goku: Pero si yo vi como te destruyo el señor **Bills,** estuve ahi.

Goku negro Todo se origino gracias al anillo del tiempo.

Todos: ¿Anillo del tiempo?

Black Goku: No **importa** que es lo que hagan en el pasado, sus **esfuerzos afectarán a** este **mundo.**

Amu: ¿Que dijo?

Troncos: Eso significa que asesinó al supremo Kaiosama.

Black Goku: Asi es, porque el único que puede utilizar el anillo del tiempo, es el supremo Kaiosama (Vieron el recuerdo que Zamas mato a su propio maestro Gowas). Yo fui quien asesino a Gowas con mi propia mano, y tomé el lugar del supremo Kaiosama (Despues otro recuerdo cuando robo el anillo) ¿Estas listo Zamas?

Zamas: Cuando tu digas Zamas.

Despues aventaron sus esferas de energía creando una super explosión que derribó y destruyó muchos se asustaron por tal poder que ellos no tienen. apareció un giganteco cráter sobrevivió, y estaban convertidos en SSjB y trunks en SSJ 2. Goku se avento hacia ambos, Zamas recibió el ataque pero se regenero.

Shippo: (Sorprendido) Es inmortal.

Inuyasha: Lo mismo que hace Naraku.

Despues Black Goku se transformó en SSJ Rose, y lo atacó como una cuchilla de ki pero Goku la detuvo, y Black lo pateó hacia un edificio. Despues Black iba hablar de nuevo.

Black Goku: Para impartir la justicia que anhelo, necesario un aliado que era el adecuado. Alguien que crea en la misma justicia que también padezca por la estupidez humana. Alguien que de corazón busqué el mundo ideal que tanto él añorado.

Zamas: Pues ese alguien soy **yo** , en este mundo al que llaman futuro yo también pase mis días lamentando por todas las tonterías que cometan los humanos.

Black Goku: Asi que usa el anillo del tiempo para viajar a este mundo.

*** Un Flashback ***

Todos veían como era el planeta y el lugar de los Kaioshin del universo 10 y habia como un castillo. se abrieron las puertas, zamas venta igual agarrando como un carro tenia una tazas, bollo, y una jarra de té o cafe. Despues se fijo que Black Goku mato a Gowas por segunda vez.

Zamas: (Con una gota de sudor en la cara) Ah ¡Su excelencia!

despues de Zamas se fue corriendo a Gowas y desaparecido como polvo.

Goku negro No lo niegues, tu tambien querias hacerlo, aqui tienes, ahora eres un supremo Kaiosama.

Zamas: (En mente) ¿Cómo sabe este humano de lo que iba a hacer?

Inuyasha: Hum, ese Zamas no va a cambiar, siempre matara a los humanos y su maestro.

Despues agarro el arcillo verde y se levanto.

Zamas: Dime ¿Quien eres?

Black Goku: No lo sabes, yo soy **tu** .

Zamas: ¿Dices que eres yo?

Black Goku: Pero viaje desde el pasado en busca de justicia, estoy aquí para terminar con el mal, y necesito de tu ayuda.

Los 2 se encontraron la mano y la mirada de que su plan va a ser cumplida.

Black Goku y Zamas: ¡Todo mar por la justicia! (Se abrazaron)

Lita: Esos 2 como se atreven a llamar eso justicia, lo que en realidad hacen es un masacre.

Shiryu: Bueno, los dioses que nos enfrentan a mis amigos y yo también tenian el mismo deseo de matar a los humanos usando el castigo de los dioses.

*** Fin del Flashback y de vuelta con Goku y los demás contra Black ***

watch? v = Ii7QVyYxfA4

Zamas: Asi fue como reuni, las Super esferas del dragón y yo hice un ser **inmortal.**

Black Goku: Despues de obtener este cuerpo, y sin perder un momento aproveche el anillo del tiempo para volver a usar las Súper esferas del dragón a mi beneficio.

Trunks: ¿Solo para eso te convertiste en un supremo Kaiosama?

Zamas: Y para evitar que nuestros deseos hayan revertidos.

Black Goku: (recordando las 7 esferas del dragón y muchos se quedarán como caras de impresionante que esas esferas eran tan grandes como un planeta) **Destruimos** todas y cada una de las Súper esferas del dragón (Viendo que las esferas fueron destruidas y se sorprendieron a todos )

Goku: ¡¿Las Super esferas del dragón ?!

Black Goku: Y Ademas, con este cuerpo tan **poderoso asesino** a los **dioses de todos los universos.**

Muchos se sorprendieron de que Zamas tiene el cuerpo de Goku asesino a todos los dioses.

Goku: ¿Porque mataste a todos los dioses?

Zamas: Asi que ahora, los únicos que tienen el poder absoluto en este mundo soy yo y yo.

Black Goku y Zamas: Solamente nosotros.

Zamas: Y todo lo hicimos con la unica intención de llevar acabo mi anelo, el plan **cero humanos **(Muchos escucharon el plan y les dio miedo).

Trunks: ¿Dijo el plan cero humanos?

Vegeta: Su nombre es algo exagerado, cuando su unico fin es masacrar a los humanos.

Zamas: El mundo en realidad es espléndido pero los humanos son tan grotescos que arruinan su belleza. Y esa es la razon por la que vamos a exterminar a todos los mortales para regresar a este mundo a su antigua gloria.

Black Goku: Hasta el momento nos hemos desecho de una gran cantidad de mortales.

Zamas: Y ahora los seres que poseen la inteligencia para viajar a través del tiempo, seres violentos que viven en una eterna guerra los seres mas detestables del universo, los humanos son los siguientes.

Black Goku: Al ser los mas detestables deben sufrir un castigo inolvidable, temblarán de miedo sin esperanza alguna, para nunca mas recuperarse.

Despues se lanzaron para atacarlos y los demás disparando rafagas de Ki.

Black Goku: Malditos Saiyajin esto es por el plan cero humanos. (Expulsando su aura de SSJ Rose) ¡MORIRÁN COMO GUSANOS! (Muchos tenian miedo de Black por ver semejante poder)

los 3 atacaron a Black Goku y se sorprendieron que Black pudo con Vegeta, Trunks, y Goku. despues siguieron atacando y aventaron una gigantesca rafaga a Trunks y Vegeta, Zamas estuvo detras de Goku y lo avento hacia la pared y estaban parados de frente.

Zamas: Tienes alguna idea de lo que le paso a tu **familia**. Creeme no te gustaria saberlo.

Goku: ¿A mi familia?

En eso Black aterriza al suelo, muchos o algunos no querían saber que hicieron con la familia de Goku.

Zamas: ¿Porque no se lo dices tu? Dile lo que le hiciste a su familia.

Black Goku: Veamos ¿Por donde comienzo?

Zamas. Ya que lo mencionas, empieza desde donde usaste el anillo del tiempo y reuniste las Super esferas del dragon.

Black Goku: ¡Ja, Gran idea!

***Flashback***

Muchos entraron en el recuerdo que Black Goku va a contar y invocar al dragon Chonmage y fue con el idioma de los dioses, luego el dragon era tan grande que se vio en todas las galaxias muchos se sorprendieron que el dragon era mas grande que todos.

Zamas: Deseo intercambiar mi cuerpo con el de Son Goku.

El dragon brillo sus ojos rojos eso significa que el deseo ya se va a cumplir.

***En la tierra Goku estaba trabajando en la cosecha de vegetales, se canso y en ese entonces ya Goku tenia el cuerpo de Zamas***

Goten: ¡PAPAAAAAA!

Todos: ¡GOKUUUUUU!

***De vuelta con Zamas***

Ya Zamas tenia el cuerpo de Goku.

Black Goku: ¿Hum? (Tocando su cara) Goku. (Dejando de tocar su cara) Ahora soy **Son Goku**.

Sailor Galaxia: El no es Son Goku.

Ranma: ¿Como se atreve a robar el cuerpo de alguien? No tiene derecho en hacer eso.

***De vuelta en la tierra***

watch?v=ezPy-Bi0q3k

Goku (Zamas): (Confundido y viendo su cuerpo) ¿Y esto? ¿Que me acaba de pasar?

Goten: (Cargando a Milk) Mira Mama ahi esta.

Goku (Zamas): ¿Eh?

Milk: ¿Que, eres tu Goku?

Goten: ¡Vez te dije que se transformo de la nada!

Los 2 aterrizaron en frente de Goku.

Milk: ¿Porque? ¿Pero que te paso eres el verdadero Goku?

Goku (Zamas): ¡Yo soy Goku, es la verdad soy el verdadero Goku!

Mina: Es cierto el es Son Goku.

Voz: Mas bien solo tienes la mísera alma de Son Goku.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Milk: Ahi estas Goku.

Goten: ¿¡Papa!?

Goku (Zamas): ¡Oye tu tienes mi **cara**!

En eso Black Goku alza su mano y aparece su cuchilla de Ki.

***Una pausa en el Flashback***

Zamas: Y asi es como fue que acabó por fin con tu deplorable vida.

Black Goku utiliza su cuchilla y metió su mano en el pecho de Goku justo en el corazón, muchos no soportaban el dolor de Goku.

Black Goku: Asi como lo hago ahora (Muchos se imaginaron que asi fue como mato al otro Goku).

Goku: Kg, kg infeliz ¿Que le hiciste a Milk y a Goten?

Black Goku: ¿En serio no te lo **imaginas**? (Enterando mas su cuchilla) Una vez que te aniquile frente a tu esposa y tu querido hijo ¿Quienes creen que fueron los **siguientes**?

***De vuelta en el Flashback***

Black Goku peleo contra Goku, el Goku con el cuerpo de Zamas intento todo lo posible para esquivar su espada. Mientras con Milk y Goten estan a unos metros de ellos viendo la pelea. Black Goku le dio en el pecho y salio mucha sangre y cayo al piso. Milk, Goten, y muchos o algunos estaban brotando lágrimas por la muerte de Goku. Black Goku volteo hacia Goten y Milk. Se dieron cuenta que ellos son los siguientes. Milk cogio a Goten y se fueron corriendo por miedo. Black Goku se avento de nuevo y otra vez los corto (Ustedes pueden imaginarse, lo mismo que hizo con Gowas, o cortaron sus cuerpos a la mitad). Muchos estaban llorando por la muerte de Goten, Milk, y Goku.

Black Goku: Al fin ya mate a estas escorias. Ahora viene lo siguiente (Black Goku resplandeció y tiene el mismo doji oscuro) ¿Hum? ¿Que esto? un recuerdo de que se trata.

Black Goku vio los recuerdos de Goku, cuando conoció a Trunks del futuro, y sus aventuras sobre todo y las técnicas de Goku. El recuerdo cuando Goku y sus amigos viajaron a la otra dimension de las Sailor Scouts y el enfrentamiento de Tazard.

Black Goku: Vaya asi que hay mas escorias en la dimension de esas **payasas** de las Sailor Scouts, se parecen mucho al universo 2 y 11 tambien son ridiculos (Esto se enfadaría las chicas por decir payasas y ridículas) aunque Goku sintió el ki de los otros guerreros. Bueno ahora lo que falta es ir al futuro de Trunks, buscar a mi otro yo hacer una alianza. Ahorita no tengo planes para ir a la dimension de ellos. Tal vez cuando termine con el mundo de Trunks **ellas serán las siguientes**.

Los Guerreros tenian miedo si eso llegara a cumplir y viajarán a la dimension, ninguno podría detener a Black Goku ni siquiera los dioses.

***Fin del flashback***

Goku: Eres un miserable, no te lo perdonare (Goku causa una gran furia y rompiendo la espada) primero te robas mi cuerpo y luego asesinas a Milk y a Goten. Eso me hace enojar, ahora si estoy enojado por lo que hiciste y nunca te lo… ¡PERDONAREEEEEEEE! (Incrementando su Ki y sorprendidos todos por el poder de Goku)

Goku desaparece a una gran velocidad y golpeando a Black goku con toda su fuerza, Goku lo avento hacia un edificio y atacó a Zamas que estaba detrás de el, y lanzando muchas esferas de energia, luego otra vez el combate de Goku contra Black Goku dio unos golpes muy fuertes y lo arrojó en el mismo edificio, se teletransporto en frente del otro Zamas y golpeándolo en la cara sin voltear. Muchos estaban de acuerdo con Goku y decían algunos pegale pegale dale su merecido. Goku estaba enfrente de Black y pasaron segundos iba a darle el último golpe pero fue detenido, luego Black cargo una esfera en la mano ya atravezando a Goku y alejando de el.

Black Goku: Son Goku (Apareciendo su aura de SSJ Rose) ¡Tu ira me da una sensación sin igual! Preparate usare mi cuchilla (Apareciendo como una espada larga).

watch?v=Mpn14OBTx9Q

Black se avienta hacia Goku y despues le lanza trozos de su espada clavándose hacia el cuerpo de Goku, despues hace sus movimientos de espada y explota los rayos, habia una cortina de humo y vieren que cayo Goku. Muchos se sorprendieron y se asustaron que Goku fue derrotado por Black.

Black Goku: Jajajaja ¡Que gran sensación! El cuerpo de un Saiyajin se a convertido en una bendición absoluta de los dioses. Entre **mas ataques reciba, mas fuerte se vuelve.**

Vegeta y Trunks quisieron aventarse a Black pero fue detenidos por Zamas.

Zamas: No olviden que ustedes siguen.

Black Goku: Su muerte sera lenta y dolorosa.

Vegeta queria aventarse hacia ellos pero Trunks se paro enfrente de el viendo hacia Black.

Trunks: Voy a hacer pedazos a Black.

Vegeta: ¿Que dices? Pero no eres igual de fuerte.

Trunks: Estoy decidido hacerlo, aunque **deba sacrificar mi vida.**

Muchos comprendieron la valentía y lo fuerte que puede ser Trunks.

Trunks: Papá tu hazte cargo de Zamas.

Black Goku: Veo con asombro que eres muy fuerte Trunks.

Trunks: ¡CALLATE! Para lo unico que quieres es el cuerpo del señor Goku es para hacer una **matanza** (Muchos estaban de acuerdo con Trunks).

Black Goku: Ja ¿Tu crees? Pues yo creo que **tu has cometido** ¡UNA **OFENSA MUCHO MAS GRAVE QUE LA MIA**!

watch?v=c3M2aVbOITU

Muchos se confundieron a lo que quiere decir Black Goku.

Amber: ¿Ofensa?

Ikki: ¿De que esta hablando ese canalla?

Black Goku: Veras Trunks, una de mis razones principales por las que la raza humana debe ser exterminada… **Eres tu**. (Aun mas confundidos) **La vez que regresaste al pasado, creaste otro anillo del tiempo.** Esa es una prueba indiscutible de tu pecado. ¿En **cuántas ocasiones has viajado del futuro al pasado y viceversa**?

Zamas: ¿No te de **verguenza** que a pesar de ser **un simple humano no concibes respetar las reglas de los dioses**?

Despues se vio un recuerdo cuando esta transformado en SSJ y corta 2 a Freezer, los guerreros ya saben como es Freezer de su apariencia y despues de esa batalla Trunks le da la medicina a Goku.

Black Goku: Trunks, tu le salvaste la vida a Son Goku quien **debía morir** de una enfermedad del corazón. **Si el hubiera muerto tal y como la historia lo dicta jamas habría deseado este cuerpo.**

Luego otro recuerdo que Trunks derrotó a los androides 17 y 18 del futuro y despues aparecio una criatura fea se llama Cell, las Sailor Scouts, Darien, los 3 gatos, y los Guardianes de almas ya vieron como era Cell tal como dijo Goku que ese monstruo tiene celulas de el y de sus amigos pero tambien fue derrotado por Trunks.

Zamas: Pero por tu culpa retorciste tanto la historia que la distorsionaste a tu antojo. **El unico culpable de crear este mundo eres tu**. **Lo que esta ocurriendo es tu responsabilidad Trunks.**

Black Goku: Y no solo eso, sino **que todos los mortales**...

Black Goku y Zamas: ¡OCASIONARON ESTA CATÁSTROFE AL HABER TENIDO, LA OSADÍA DE CREAR UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO!

Trunks reacciono al escuchar eso.

Rini: (Enojada y defendiendo a Trunks) ¿Como se atreven ellos? Yo tambien viajo al pasado y al futuro y lo hago para salvar la vida de mi familia y la de los humanos.

Aome: (Lo mismo) Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que el pasado y futuro estén bien.

Hotaru: Muchos de nosotros haríamos todo lo posible para que el pasado y futuro estén bien.

Vegeta: No les hagas caso Trunks.

Black Goku y Zamas: ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE, **HACEMOS ESTO PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO DE LOS PECADOS DE LOS HUMANOS**!

Zamas: Maldito Trunks, eres un **pecador**.

Black Goku: Cada una de tus decisiones.

Zamas: revive el fuego de **mi sentido de justicia **y me ha **orillado impartir el plan cero humanos.**

Black Goku: Eso significa que **tu mismo** has **condenado la existencia de los humanos.**

Trunks: Yo solo deseaba ayudar a la gente de mi mundo.

Trunks se transforma en SSJ y se lanza a Black pero lo golpea en el estómago, Vegeta fue en su ayuda pero Zamas se metió. Black agarra a Trunks y le atraviesa el cuerpo. Muchas vieron lo horrible que hizo Black a Trunks.

Zamas: Los únicos que pueden manipular el tiempo son los dioses. Aquellos que desobedezcan este canon serán exterminados.

Vegeta: Matas a dioses, asesinas mortales ¿Que clase de mundo ideal es el que buscas? ¡Responde!

Zamas: Un lugar **mas alla del entendimiento de un vil mortal.**

Black Goku: Se trata de un **mundo glorioso, un lugar hermoso.**

Shura: No se trata de un lugar hermoso, sino de destrucción.

Akane: Los dioses no tienen derecho en llamar pecador a alguien.

***En el suelo donde cayo Trunks***

Trunks se pone de rodillas y golpeó el suelo muy fuerte que deja el suelo muchas grietas.

Trunks: No me importa lo que para ti sea un pecado.

Trunks da un gran grito y haciendo su aura de SSJ muy grande y en eso sufre una gran transformacion, el aura de Trunks es azul con dorado, y muy parecida el SSJ Blue y SSJ Rose. Se llama SSJ Rage, ya conocieron la transformacion de Trunks, el que dijo Goku que el no tiene.

(Fin del Flashback)

Todos soltaron a Goku, y algunos estaban tristes por lo que hizo Zamas con el otro Goku y con milk y Goten. Tambien lo que sufrio Trunks por tratar de salvar su mundo y que ambos Zamas llamaron pecador a Trunks.

Lita: Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste sobre Black y Zamas.

Goku: Asi es, el esta con Abigor y no se si estan separados o siguen igual.

Hyoga: ¿A que te refieres?

Goku: Zamas y Black se fusionaron y dijieron que la fusión es eterna, aunque no se si Abigor con su poder los separó.

Akane: Pues en ese caso entrenare para enfrentarme a ellos.

Los demás tambien opinaban pero algunos no.

***Mientras en una montaña un poco lejos de los demas***

Mujer: Vaya que historia que tuvo ellos 2.

Mujer 2: Si tienes razon, Zamas era un dios muy cruel asesino a mucha gente inocente y sobre todo a robando el cuerpo de alguien y utilizarla para el mal, y tambien llamando pecador a Trunks

Mujer 4: Dime algo princesa de la luna negra iras a ayudar a tu hermana gemela.

Mujer 1: Te refieres a Sailor Moon, pues si tenia pensado en ayudar a mi hermana, aunque ustedes tambien tendrán que ayudar a sus hermanas gemelas.

Mujer 7: No importa si tu vas nosotras te ayudaremos y tambien a tu hermana y las nuestras.

Mujer: Muy bien prepárense, Sailor Dark Mercury, Sailor Dark Mars, Sailor Dark Jupiter, Sailor Dark Venus, Sailor Dark Saturn, Sailor Dark Uranus, Sailor Dark Neptune, y Sailor Dark Plut.

Sailor Black Scouts: Si Sailor Dark Moon.

(Narrador: Bueno ustedes se pueden imaginar a las Sailor Dark Scouts, son iguales a las Sailor Scouts pero con unos trajes de color negro, tienen el mismo rostro, y las voces de las Sailor, La Sailor Dark Moon se llama Kurai tiene el mismo pelo que Sailor Moon pero su pelo es negro asi que algunas tambien tienen el pelo negro. Ustedes pueden verlas en las imágenes.)

***De vuelta con Goku y sus amigos***

Los guerreros platicaban aun sobre Black Goku y quieren derrotarlo por matar a Goten, Goku, y Milk. Aunque Goku dijo que el y Goten no eran lo únicos que se parecían tambien dijieron que el Saiyajin Turles se parecía a Goku que fue que los sorprendio aun mas.

Goku: (¿De quien se trata? ¿Esos ki son muy parecidos a las chicas?) Esperen aquí, tengo que ver algo.

Goku se coloca sus dedos en la frente, desaparecio y muchos se preguntaban a donde iba. Hasta que algunos detectaban 9 energias cerca de ellos.

***De nuevo con las Sailor Dark***

Kurai: ¿A donde fue Goku?

Voz: Estoy atras de ustedes.

Las 9 chicas voltearon a Goku y se sorprendieron que el estaba detrás de ellas, pensaron que uso una super velocidad pero supieron que utilizo la teletransportacion.

Goku: Vaya ahi otra Serena, y tambien otra Rei, Amy, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Lita, Mina, y Setsuna.

Kurai: Bueno yo me llamo Kurai, hermana gemela de Serena soy la princesa de la luna negra. y ellas son Sailor Darks tambien son hermanas gemelas de ellas.

Goku: ¡¿Hermanas gemelas dijieron?! Pues las chicas no me contaron de ustedes.

Kurai: Eso es porque nosotras aparecemos 4 meses despues de que ustedes se fueron a su dimension.

Goku: Ah, ya veo ustedes tambien ayudaron a las Sailor Scouts, Ranma, Ryoga, y Akane sobre esos monstruos.

Kurai: Asi es. Nos enteramos que nuestras hermanas fueron absorbidas con los demás, quisimos ayudarlos pero llegamos tarde, hasta que creamos un portal dimensional gracias a Sailor Dark Plut. Tambien supimos que Abigor el padre de Tazard trae muchos enemigos aunque tambien pocos enemigos que tu derrotaste y tambien a los enemigos de nuestra dimension.

Sailor Dark Saturn: Y no solo ambas dimensiones corren peligro tambien el resto de las dimensiones.

Goku: Lo se, ahora vengan conmigo pongan sus manos en mi espalda para llegar con los demás.

Las 9 chicas agarraron a Goku para teletransportarse con los demás.

***De vuelta con los demás***

Goku: (Llegando con los demás) Ya llegamos.

Muchos vieron a Goku que estaba acompañado con 9 chicas iguales a las Sailor Scouts.

Serena: (Impresionada) ¿¡Kurai!?

Kurai: (Feliz) Hola hermana.

Bills: Vaya, asi que ellas son hermanas de las Sailor.

Sailor Dark Mars: Asi es señor Bills, mi nombre es Sailor Dark Mars, pero me pueden llamar Ana.

Sailor Dark Mercury: Yo me llamo Sailor Dark Mercury, pero mi nombre es Isabella.

Sailor Dark Jupiter: Me llamo Sailor Dark Jupiter, aunque mi nombre es Alexa.

Sailor Dark Venus: Yo soy la hermosa Sailor Dark Venus, pero me pueden llamar Angela.

Sailor Dark Uranus: Soy Sailor Dark Uranus, mi verdadero nombre es Andrea.

Sailor Dark Neptune: Lo mismo dijo yo, soy Sailor Dark Neptune, mi nombre es Fernanda.

Sailor Dark Plut: Soy Sailor Dark Plut. Mi nombre es Ashley.

Sailor Dark Saturn: Soy la ultima soy Sailor Dark Saturn. Mi nombre es Violeta.

Gohan: Vaya, no sabía que las chicas tendrían hermanas gemelas.

Akane: Bueno nos ayudó muchas veces cuando nos enfrentamos esos monstruos de nuestra dimension, hace unos meses.

***En el laboratorio***

D. K: Asi que ellas son hermanas gemelas de las Sailor, bueno lo unico que sé es que esos 5 peleadores Saiyajin si son fuertes y dijieron que no utilizaron su verdadero poder eso quiere decir que su poder es superior sobre todo esas transformaciones de SSJ son mas poderosas que puede superar a un dios.

Oficial: ¿Ahora que vamos hacer despues de que Goku y esos androides se llevaron a todas las Diclonius del laboratorio?

D. K: Eso no lo se, tenemos que aprender de ellos antes de capturar a todas las diclonius y tambien a Lucy.

Oficial: Lo entiendo señor.

***De vuelta con los demás***

Las personalidades que tenia Amu y sus amigos dijieron sus nombres aunque los demas que no tienen poder no pueden ver los pequeños.

Happosai: (Apenas llegando) Ya regrese (viendo a las hermanas) Vaya hay mas chicas lindas parecidas a las Sailor Vengan paca.

Happosai se avento a las hermanas gemelas de las Sailor pero ellas lo golpearon y lo enviaron lejos de nuevo.

Kurai: Ese viejo decrepito nunca va a parar.

Goku: Bueno ¿Que tal si regresamos a Casa?

Goku utilizo la teletransportación para llevar a todos a la corporacion capsula.

***Corporacion capsula***

Todos llegaron a la corporación cápsula con excepción de Happosai.

Goku: Muy bien ¿Que les parece si entrenamos Vegeta?

Ryoga: Oigan ¿Yo tambien pueda entrenar?

Goku: Claro que si, te enseñaremos nuestra sala de entrenamiento.

Los que tambien querían entrenar acompañaron a Goku para ver la sala de entrenamiento. Entraron a la casa de bulma y habia un cuarto muy grande

Shun: ¿Esta es la sala de entrenamiento?

Goku. Si, esta nave contiene un aparato para **aumentar la gravedad.**

Ranma: ¿Y cuánto pueden aguantar ustedes dos?

Vegeta: (Con brazos cruzados) Nosotros aguantamos como mínimo unos 30,000 pero si nos transformamos aumentamos mas la gravedad.

Inuyasha: ¿De veras ustedes aguantan mas la gravedad?

Vegeta: Por supuesto que si mocoso.

Inuyasha: (Enfadado) No soy un mocoso frentesota.

Vegeta: (Tambien) ¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste?

Shippo: (Burlandose) Jajaja la **frentesota** insulta al **perro rabioso.**

POW

Vegeta y Inuyasha: Ya callate enano.

Nyu: (Calmando a Shippo) Ya esta bien Shippo tranquilo.

Goten: Oigan no sean asi con Shippo.

Shippo: (Tranquilo) Tu si que eres un buen amigo Goten.

Goten: Gracias Shippo.

Goku: Ya Vegeta deja de pelear.

Vegeta: Cállate kakarotto estas sabandijas son débiles y no se como necesitamos su ayuda, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso (Esto se enfadaría los demás por decir débiles).

Goku: No son débiles, ellos si tienen un poder muy grande.

Vegeta: No me digas, yo puedo con todas estan sabandijas sin transformarme en SSJ.

Bills: Ya Vegeta, Goku tiene razon que ellos tienen un gran poder.

Vegeta: ¿Que dijiste **insecto**? (Todos se asustaron que llamo un dios insecto)

Bills: (Serio) ¿**De nuevo** me llamaste insecto? Conocerás mi Hakai.

Vegeta: (En el suelo) No lo siento me deje llevar por mis emociones.

Bills: Asi esta mucho mejor ¿Ahora lo entienden todos? Mas vale que no me **hagan perder la paciencia**, porque si lo hacen (Con una mirada y seria) **Serán destruidos**.

Todos pusieron caras de miedo.

Serena: Lo entendemos (Con una mano en la cabeza) jajaja.

Lita: Pues yo entrenare con los muchachos.

Goku: bueno Lita, creo que tu y las chicas se queden, este entrenamiento sera duro y podian lastimarlas, aunque Tenshinhan o Krilin puedan ayudarlas a entrenar.

Akane: Vale.

18: Yo tambien les ayudare, pero si quieren entrenar conmigo les **costará dinero**.

Muchos estaban con una gota de sudor, y vieron que era igual que Nabiki es la mas codiciosa.

Goten: Oye papa ¿Crees que tambien pueda entrenar?

Goku: Si claro.

Milk: Un momento, Goten tendrás que ir a la casa y estudiar.

Goten: Pero quiero ser igual de fuerte que mi papa, ademas el mundo podría estar en cualquier peligro y necesitaran mi ayuda.

Milk: Recuerda que tendrás que estudiar no importa si el mundo esta en peligro.

Ranma: Mire **abuela** entiendo que el tendrá que estudiar pero ahorita no estamos en este momento para hacerlo.

Seiya 1. Yo estoy de acuerdo con el.

Milk: (Empezando a enojarse) ¿Me llamaste abuela?

Seiya 1: Bueno pues si el te llamo abuela, se le nota las **arrugas** de la cara.

Seiya 2: Oigan, esperen porque mejor no dejan empaz a esta **anciana**.

En eso que Milk se enfado bastante y golpeo a los 3 muy fuertes, muchos le dan miedo a Milk, nadie se mete con ella.

Milk: (Enfadada) Nadie me llama abuela ¿Entendieron?

Seiya, Ranma, y Seiya: (Golpeados y teniendo miedo) S...Si.

Serena y Kurai: Seiya ¿Estas bien?

Ambos Seiya: Si estoy bien.

Milk: (Tranquila) Ahora como decía Goten tendrás que ir a estudiar (cerrando los ojos) fijate en Goku ¿Crees que entrenar gana dinero? (Todos ya se estan cansando de oirla y con una gota de sudor)

Goten: (En voz baja y rodillas) De nuevo no va a parar papá.

Goku: (Tambien) Tienes razon, vamos a entrenar (Y muchos tienen la cara de feliz como niños traviesos).

Goku, Goten, Ranma, Ryoga, Vegeta, Inuyasha, Gohan, Broly, Trunks, Trunks del futuro, Kuno, Mousse, los caballeros de bronce y dorados caminan en puntas para no hacer el ruido posible mientras Milk hablaba aunque Sesshomaru quiso probar ese entrenamiento caminó hacia ellos normal, estaban cerca de la puerta y se metieron corriendo y cerraron la puerta despacio y con seguro.

Milk: (Aun hablando y casi terminando) ...muy bien ¿Ya esta claro? (abriendo los ojos y viendo Que Goku y algunos guerreros se fueron a entrenar). Grrrr GOKU, GOTEN, GOHAN VUELVAN AQUIIIIII.

***Ahora muchos estaban adentro a probar ese cuarto de gravedad, asi que Goku les hizo un entrenamiento a los nuevos con la gravedad aumentada a 10 veces, asi fue cuando Goku conocio a Kaiosama la primera vez que estaba en su planeta chico. Muchos se le dificultaron acostumbrarse a esa gravedad***

Inuyasha: (Con dificultad en su cuerpo) Ay, esto es similar cuando Aome me dice abajo. Solo que esto es mas pesado.

Kuno: ¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo? Es como si estuviera cargando una roca dentro de mi cuerpo.

Goku: Asi se trata de este entrenamiento, aunque Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, y Vegeta estamos acostumbrados en esta gravedad.

Yaten: Vaya si que los Saiyajin tienen mucha resistencia.

Trunks niño: No solo somos resistentes, cada vez que peleamos nos hacemos mas fuertes.

Los demás hicieron su entrenamiento y practicando como volar y sentir el ki de los demás pero los caballeros no necesitan volar ni, sentir el ki, Goku le enseñó el Kamehameha, Kaioken y algunos movimientos a Ranma, sus 3 amigos, y Inuyasha y les advirtió lo mismo que Kaiosama que si aumentan el poder de Kaioken su cuerpo le dolera y hasta podrían morir pero si entrenan mas pueden aumentarlo. Goku les dijo que ya puede dominar el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces y tambien lo podia hacer con el SSJB.

***Mientras con las todas chicas y los guardianes estaban en la casa platicando, y muchas se preguntaban cuantos enemigos serán y cuáles son los pocos enemigos del pasado, en cuanto recordaron a Kaiosama que dijo Evil Sailor Galaxia, es imposible que hayan 2, muchas pensaron que puede ser una copia al igual que Black Lady y Dama 9***

Lita: ¿Que vamos hacer chicas? algunas tienen un plan si nos atacan.

Serena: Eso no lo se. ¿Cual es tu idea Sailor Galaxia?

Sailor Galaxia: Lo unico que podemos hacer es tener fe en que todos los seres vivos de esta dimension esten bien y tambien la nuestra.

Amy: Oye Sailor Galaxia ¿Porque no vuelves a la normalidad como nosotras? Este lugar es seguro.

Sailor Galaxia: Es cierto lo olvide por completo (Sailor Galaxia volvió a la normalidad y tenia una ropa igual que el de las chicas).

Rei: ¿Y ahora como te llamas?

Janna: Soy Janna ese es mi nombre.

Mina: Es un nombre muy bonito.

***Ahora con las Diclonius, Mayu, Yuka y Kouta. Estaban hablando que es lo que van hacer ya que los 3 no saben pelear.***

Yuka: ¿Que haremos Kouta? Yo no se si regresamos a nuestra dimension y que ellos se encargen de todo.

Kouta: Estaba pensando en regresar a nuestra dimension pero sera mejor quedarnos aqui.

Nana: Ademas quiero salvar a todos. No quiero dejar a nadie morir a manos de los enemigos.

Diclonius 4: Yo tampoco quiero dejarlos, Goku y sus 2 amigos nos ayudaron a sacarnos de ese infierno.

Nana: Eso si. Por cierto no nos dijieron sus nombres

Los nombres de las 49 Diclonius serán Lisa, Lena, Emilia, Sophie, Maisie, Liam, Nathalie, Erza, Matilda, Zoe, Sofie, Samantha, Alejandra, Elisa, Carla, Elena, Camila, Abigail, Adriana, Ariana, Maria, Alba, Agustina, Amanda, Gabriela, Alejandra, Paulina, Julia, Noa, Juliana, Delfina, Lola, Isabel, Isadora, Valentina, Adriana, Elsa, Nora, Guadalupe, Nira, Kara, Kida, Delfina, Sofia, Romina, Eva, Leire, Fernanda, y Maia. Esos son los nombres de las 49 Diclonius.

***Los enemigos estaban pensando cuál sera su ataque para derrotar a los guerreros***

Abigor: Vaya así que ellos estan entrenando, pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no les servirá de nada.

Cell: Aunque cuando me presente le enseñaré a Goku y sus amigos mi nueva transformación. No seré el mismo cuando me derrotaron.

Turles: Ni yo, aun así yo tambien tengo ahora mis nuevas transformaciones.

Black Goku: Pero no se confíen vil mortales no serán unos oponentes muy fáciles de derrotar.

***Mientras con Naraku y Ker***

Naraku: ¿Estas segura que Goku se unirá con nosotros dentro de muy poco?

Ker: Así es yo no estoy equivocada, recuerda que soy la diosa del destino y puedo ver los destinos que van a pasar. Solo hay que esperar.

***Ya paso mucho rato que los demás estaban entrenando con Goku y poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a la gravedad aumentada a 10 veces y algunos ya aprendieron los trucos pero les llevará mucho tiempo en dominarles, ya era de noche y pararon***

Kuno: Uf, fue un entrenamiento muy difícil pero me gusto.

Shura: Que raro, siento que la gravedad ahora es muy ligera.

Muchos notaron que la gravedad es muy ligera.

Goku: Asi es cuando ustedes entrenan la gravedad aumentada mas de 10 veces, la gravedad de la tierra sera ligera. Por lo menos el entrenamiento de la gravedad nos ayuda para aumentar la velocidad y el poder.

Goten: Y me gusta ese tipo de entrenamiento.

Milk: (Apareciendo) Pues ahora tendras que estudiar Goten.

Ranma: Ve Goten, ponte a estudiar (ademas no quiero tener mas problemas con esta anciana loca, no se como Goku tiene una esposa con un carácter muy fuerte).

Goten: De acuerdo, cuidense chicos.

Ya paso muchas horas y ya se fueron a dormir pero algo que no se los van a esperar en ese sueño. ¿Qué es lo que van a ver? Descubrenlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 3

watch?v=fOU9t5b7gls

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

^^^Dimensión 2 Tokio y Grecia^^^

Goku y sus nuevos amigos fueron a la segunda dimension para informarle a su familia y sus amigos que estan bien y no saben en cuanto tiempo van a regresar. Goku les contó lo que paso en los 14 años despues de la batalla de Tazard, la aparición de los androides 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, y el temible Cell que vino del futuro para absorber a los androides 17 y 18, y tambien la batalla de Mecha Cooler, el primer Broly, y Hatchiyack. El poder del SSJ2 de Gohan y pudo con Cell y los Cell Juniors, despues Cell escopio a 18 y ahi fue el segundo sacrificio de Goku y muchos se pusieron tristes despues de escuchar que el murio. Despues les contó que participó en un torneo del mas alla y aparecio Bojack. Despues 7 años la aparición de Majin Boo en cuál sufrió muchos cambios, la aparición de Janemba, y Majin Boo fue derrotado por Goku, meses despues aparecio Hildegan, 2 años despues el hermano menor de Vegeta aparecio, meses despues, la batalla de Bills. El ganador fue Bills y perdono a todos, la batalla de Golden Freezer, el torneo de Champa que participaron los universos 6 y 7, la saga de Black Goku, y despues el Torneo de Poder que participo 8 universos y les conto tambien las transformaciones que obtuvo. Tambien contó sobre el segundo Broly, Fu y Hearts, pero se le olvidó en decirle que tuvo también peleas con Towa, Mira y otros dioses aunque también se le olvidó contar sobre Luffy y Toriko. Las chicas contaron tambien su historia que es lo que hicieron en un año, contaron que conocieron a Ranma y sus amigos y tuvieron una pelea contra monstruos y Youmas. Mientras que los dioses de Saint Seiya escucharon la platica y no tuvieron otra opción de quitar el castigo a los mortales y se reunieron los 12 caballeros dorados para ayudar, poco despues regresaron a la dimension de Goku.

^^^Dimension 1, Corporacion Capsula^^^

Despues de regresar de la segunda dimension se presentaron los 12 caballeros de oro. Goku quiso pelear contra todos para ver su potencial y lo fuertes que pueden ser. El equipo Saiyajin como Goku, Gotenks, Vegeta, Gohan, y Trunks vs todos los guerreros pero para la victoria fue el equipo de Goku y vieron el recuerdo de Black Goku y entrenaron con la gravedad aumentada 10 veces, mañana comenzarán con un entrenamiento muy difícil. Muchos se fueron a dormir pero los guerreros y personas vieron algo extraño en ese sueño. ¿Que es lo que van a ver?

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 3: El pasado de los Guerreros Z y los enemigos parte 1

watch?v=PWwabnKcQaA

***Muchos estaban reunidos, pero solo los de la otra dimension. Estaban diciendo "¿En donde estamos? Recuerdo que estábamos durmiendo y no sabemos en que lugar es este". Muchos hacen unas preguntas que lugar es este o que es lo que paso. Hasta que se vio como una luz muy extraña era pequeña como una pelota de Béisbol pero como se acercaba era mas grande y mas grande hasta que entraron, mientras con Kakuzawa y los oficiales estaban en otro lugar viendo ese sueño puede que ellos estén en el suelo pero estaban lejos del grupo.***

Nyu: ¿Que es este lugar?

Kouta: No parece la tierra.

***Muchos estaban observando que lugar era ese, hasta que un temblor hizo que todo el lugar vibraba y el piso se abrió como si el suelo se partiera en dos y montañas se derrumban, explotan los volcanes, y las nubes negras con muchos truenos. Muchos se preguntaban que pasa, porque esta ocurriendo esto. Algunos vieron todos los lugares y vieron unos hombres, mujeres, y niños corriendo. Eran extraños porque tenian cola, eran nada mas que los Saiyajin.***

Kurai: ¿Que son ellos? Jamas había visto unas personas con cola.

Amy: No... No puede ser.

Kodachi: ¿Que pasa Amy?

Amy: Ellos son **Saiyajin**.

Inuyasha: ¿Que? Es la raza que nos contó Goku

Rei: Asi es, Goku nos contó que los Saiyajin tienen cola.

Ryoga: Eso quiere decir…

Mina: Si son la misma raza que Goku y Vegeta.

Rini: No olvidemos que Goten, Gohan, Bura, Pan,y los 2 Trunks son Saiyajin.

Lita: Si ellos son Saiyajin pero son mitad humano.

Serena: Pero dijieron que los Saiyajin se extinguieron.

Darien: ¿Porque estamos viendo esto?

Todos vieron que los Saiyajin se subían a las naves para escapar muchos ya despejaron y el planeta exploto. Las Diclonius comprendieron que ellos tambien eran una raza diferente a las de ellos. Muchos Saiyajin estaban como tristes o como siempre caras enojadas. Un Saiyajin dijo que el planeta **Sadala** habia explotado por culpa de una disputa, viajaron durante varios dias o quizá semanas. Hasta que llegaron a un planeta llamado planeta plankton, las chicas, Darien, los gatos, y los Guardianes de almas se le hicieron familiar ese nombre. Los Saiyajin bajaron de la nave y vieron una ciudad muchos fueron alla. Cuando llegaron habian unas personas muy chaparras o como ustedes los pueden decir, Enanos o chiquitos pero eran la mitad del tamaño que los Saiyajin. Dijieron que se llaman **Tsufurujin.**

Haruka: ¿Dijieron Tsufurujin?

Ranma: Si dijieron eso ¿Hay algo de malo?

Cristal: Goku nos dijo que los Tsufurujin y los Saiyajin eran amigos.

Luna: Así es pero dijo que los Saiyajin **extinguieron** a todos los Tsufurujin.

Artemis: Un momento ¿Acaso este sueño se trate del pasado de los Saiyajin y tambien de nuestros amigos?

Miroku: Parece que si.

Shippo: Pero ¿Porque estamos viendo el pasado?

Aome: tal vez nosotros queríamos conocer mas de Goku y por eso este sueño esta mostrando el pasado.

Los Saiyajin se hicieron amigos llevan años ahí, hasta que aparecio un Saiyajin parecido a Vegeta solo que el era mas alto y tenia barba. Su nombre era el **Rey Vegeta**.

Seiya 1: ¿Dijo Rey Vegeta?

Yaten: Entonces el es el padre de Vegeta.

El Rey Vegeta era mas inteligente que los Tsufurujin, asi que el como era rey y mas inteligente ya no necesitaban a los Tsufurujin. Por lo tanto como Rey Vegeta los Saiyajin obedecían a todas las órdenes, Vegeta les dio **una orden en matar a todos los Tsufurujin sin dejar rastro alguno**. Era una noche y los Saiyajin atacaron la ciudad. Muchos Tsufurujin llamaron a las fuerzas, ya habian llegado y tenian armas muy avanzadas, atacaron con muchas fuerzas y se levanto una cortina de humo.

Shampoo: ¿Ya los eliminaron?

Shun: Que raro a pesar de ser un sueño podemos sentir el cosmos.

Janna: Es cierto.

Rei: Ellos tienen una presencia maligna.

Tsufurujin: Creo que ya estan muertos.

Tsufurujin 2: Porque nos atacan si eramos amigos.

watch?v=kjMNwtVQctA

Tsufurujin 3: ¡CUIDADO **ELLOS AUN ESTÁN VIVOS**!

Los Saiyajin estaban asi normal como si el ataque no les daño, hicieron mas destrozos, los Tsufurujin atacaron con todo. Hasta que los Saiyajin voltearon hacia la luna, y muchos se preguntan porque estaban mirando, incluso los de la otra dimension no saben, los Saiyajin estaban como si el cuerpo estuviera temblando o latiendo, y sus pupilas negras se pudieron rojas, ahora los ojos se pusieron completamente rojos, sus bocas tenian dientes muy grandes y mientras la boca o hocico de los Saiyajin se alargaron, sus cuerpos se hacían muy grandes, les aparecía mucho pelo y se hicieron mas grandes, mas grandes y se convirtieron en monos gigantes y salvajes tal y como el hombre lobo, estos monos eran muy grandes que podían derribar gigantes como Titanes de la antigua Grecia, King Kong, Godzilla y muchos otros, los monos gigantes perdieron la razón y otros no, se hicieron llamar Ozaru los monos gigantes y el poder de los Saiyajin incrementó. Muchos se sorprendieron, se asustaron, miedo, y como asco es ver esa horrible transformación. Hicieron mas caos y destruyeron edificios y lanzando poderes o fuego en su boca a todos los edificios y matando a los Tsufurujin y otros Saiyajin los pisan o se los comían. Muchos tenian miedo que si hubiera Saiyajin en su dimension nadie podía detenerlos. Aunque algunos Saiyajin eran malos, habian buenos y no querían matar a los Tsufuru, pero cuando miraron la luna perdieron la razón o porque no tenían otra opción.

Serena: (Con miedo) Que horrible son ellos.

Diana: Entonces esos Ozaru son peligrosos y muy poderosos.

Lydian: Esa es la transformacion que nos dijo Goku.

Yugi: Ahora que recuerdo Goku dijo que miro la luna llena y mató a su abuelo. ¿Eso era cierto?

Rini: Si pero no fue su culpa dijo que perdió la razon y mató a su abuelo y el mismo dijo que no se acordó que es lo que habia pasado.

Sesshomaru: (con voz de seriedad) Esa transformación se parece mucho a la de Inuyasha.

Sango: Es cierto recuerdo que Inuyasha perdía la razon cuando se convierte en una bestia y mata a todo que encuentra en su camino debido a la sangre de demonio que tiene el.

Lucy: Pobre Goku sufrió mucho de la pérdida de su abuelo.

Después de eso habia sobrevivientes 100 Tsufurujin se unieron para crear una célula desapareciendo sus cuerpos era nada mas y nada menos que **Baby** de **Dragon Ball GT,** ese nombre pusieron los Tsufurujin, la computadora mostró como sería, y cual era sus mejores habilidades o que es lo que hace, dice que puede meterse en el cuerpo de sus oponentes, y controlarlas hasta puede poner huevecillos en las personas, las chicas recordaron lo que dijo Goku pero no dijo que el oponente era Baby sino Hatchiyack la nave despegó y se fue a toda prisa. Despues aparecio una escena en un laboratorio y un científico llamado **Raichi** el mismo que dijo Goku que el era su oponente y Hatchiyack.

watch?v=4N86C2jXG6E

Raichi: Por fin esta terminado, mi dispositivo amplificador de **rencor el Hatchiyack**. Ahora los Saiyajin serán exterminados. Hatchiyack toma el rencor de nosotros los Tsufurujines.

Despues de eso se subió a la escalera y se vino una explosión en la puerta y Raichi apreto el boton.

Raichi: Hatchiyack algun dia, tienes que demostrarle a esos Saiyajines...

Cayo al suelo y la máquina se activó antes de despejar, tomó el rencor de todos, Raichi habia muerto, aunque la máquina absorbe mucho rencor de todos incluyendo a los muertos, despejo la nave y 2 ozaru se dieron cuenta y dispararon pero no le dieron a la nave y se fue al espacio exterior.

Janna: Dijo que esa máquina era rencor. Es muy desagradable sentir esa energia de maldad.

Rei: Es cierto a mi tambien no me gusta esa energia.

Nabiki: Dijo que esa máquina extermina a los Saiyajin ¿A que se refiere si es una máquina? Además no hay nada para matar a los Saiyajin.

Amy: Bueno Goku nos dijo que el y sus amigos se enfrentaron a esa maquina pero no dijo como era esa transformacion del Hatchiyack.

Mina: Y esos Tsufurujin crearon una célula dijieron que se llama Baby y Goku no nos dijo que habia otro Tsufurujin.

Darien: Tal vez Baby no lo atacó y esa es la razon que Goku no nos dijo nada, eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento esa célula pueda atacar a Goku y sus amigos.

Despues paso muchos dias ya los Saiyajin se retrasaron bastante con la tecnología despues de matar a todos los Tsufurujin, despues ahora pusieron un nombre al planeta, **Planeta Vegeta**. Necesitaban algo o alguien que les diera mucha tecnología. Un dia una nave misteriosa y redonda aterrizó y salieron muchos hombres con una armadura parecida a la de Vegeta. Cuando aparecio Zarbon las chicas otra vez estaba con ojos de ❤️❤️ y risas bobas y estaban enamoradas de ver a ese extraterrestre tan guapo. Vieron a alguien muy grande que todos tenian cuernos como si fuera un bufalo. Su nombre era el Rey Cold. se estaban preguntando que paso aquí, estos no son Tsufurujin, dijieron que ellos eran Saiyajin y mataron a todos. El rey Cold les hizo un trato de unirse a ellos y hacer su trabajo en conquistar planetas y venderlos a un buen precio muy caro para que otros extraterrestres puedan vivir. Los Saiyajin aceptaron la oferta y tenian naves ahora y mucha tecnologia.

watch?v=yW4mDmyOIwg

Haruka: Esos Saiyajin si que son tontos.

Michiro: tienes razon.

Despues de eso llevan años haciendo lo mismo, cada dia y cada noche hacen su trabajo. Mataban a muchas personas inocentes o mejor dicho extraterrestres. Mientras que Cold estaba en una recamara y estaba viendo 2 niños un poco parecidos a Cold. Uno se llama **Cooler** y el otro se llama **Freezer.**

Hotaru: Entonces ellos son Freezer y Cooler que nos dijo Goku.

Alexa: Y tal como vimos el recuerdo de Goku cuando vimos a Trunks derrotar a Freezer.

Happosai: ¿Y que tiene de malo?

Michiru: Goku nos dijo que Freezer fue quien mato a todos los Saiyajin, con excepción de Goku y Vegeta.

Shampoo: Y no se olviden de Broly, el tambien es un Saiyajin.

Pasaron muchos años, era el año 732 y Freezer ya era un niño com años. Asi que aterrizaron y los Saiyajin y todos se presentaron, conocieron a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y muchos con una gota de sudor en hacer esas poses. Cold presentó a su hijo Freezer y muchos Saiyajin se arrodillaron, aunque los guerreros se preguntaban en donde esta Cooler, Cold les dijo que se retira y estará a cargo Freezer y dijo que es mucho mas despiadado que el, aunque cuando escuchaban la voz de Freezer se parecía a Darién y Kurama.

Freezer: Jajaja mucho gusto. Debo decir que tengo grandes, **esperanzas**, en la raza Saiyajin. (Rey Vegeta con miedo) Y para celebrar mi nuevo nombramiento, les traje nuevos aditamentos de combate. (Abriendo uno de sus soldados un portafolio) Es un artefacto recién desarrollado llamado **rastreador**. Se trata de una versión compacta de los periscopios rastreadores vigía que han estado usando en las batallas. Ademas de que sirven como transmisores. tiene la misma función que sus periscopio vigía, les revelara **la ubicación** de su **enemigo**, **su poder de batalla, y su alcance.**

Rei: (Sorprendida) Es un aparato parecido a la de Amy.

Rini: Entonces Goku tenia razon cuando lo conocimos.

Freezer: (Viendo su rastreador) Vaya, veo con sorpresa que hay una gran cantidad de Saiyajin que **nos tienen en la mira**. (Rey Vegeta con mas miedo) El poder de batalla de los Saiyajin ocultos es de... 2,000, eso si que es formidable.

Freezer atacó con varios de sus rayos de poder en donde estan los Saiyajin ocultos, les dijo que esa es la funcion, despues muchos Saiyajin y los otros guerreros tenian miedo de Freezer y les dio 500 piezas pero si no son suficientes que les informe y se fueron. Poco despues Vegeta se fue a un cuarto muy grande en donde estaban muchos bebés en una cápsula llamada cápsula de crianza. El cuarto no estaba solo de bebes tambien habian científicos viendolos y estudiando su poder de batalla. el rey Vegeta se fue todo recto se subió a las escaleras, y ambos que estaban con el bebé Vegeta midieron su poder de pelea era de 1,000. Era el mismo que los demás conocen. El rey de Vegeta estaba feliz que algun dia su hijo seria mas fuerte que Freezer, y conquistar el universo era el mas orgullo de su padre, se retiró y bajo de las escaleras y habia un bebe que Vegeta estaba viendo, y les pregunto a ambos que estaba haciendo es esta cápsula especial y ambos bajaron rapido.

científico: Verá, esta criatura es **Broly** y es el hijo del coronel paragus majestad (Midieron su poder de pelea y era de 10,000, muchos se sorprendieron que el poder de Broly supera a muchos bebés, y los que sintieron el cosmos y ki su poder era muy grande).

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y que hace aquí? Estas incubadoras fueron creadas para bebés que se convertirán en **excepcionales Saiyajin de elite**.

Científico: Eh si verá, eh… el poder oculto de Broly es excepcionalmente superior.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Acaso insinuas que ese niño iguala el nivel de mi hijo prodigio?

Científico: Por lo visto, si ¡Cuando medimos su poder de pelea, su nivel superó por mucho al del príncipe!

Rey: No digas ridiculeces, el nivel del principe impuso una marca. (Agarrando la máquina) Dame eso.

El Rey agarro esa cosa y golpeo muy fuerte la incubadora, Broly estaba llorando muy fuerte debido el golpe, la máquina estaba midiendo y exploto y muchos se asustaron por ese poder que tenia el, midieron de nuevo su poder y no sabian porque debido que tal vez a habido un fallo en las mediciones.

Científico 2: Cuando empiece con el entrenamiento se convertirá en un guerrero superior, sera un elemento valioso para el ejercito.

Científica: ¡Tal vez se trate del **Super Saiyajin Legendario**!

Ukyo: ¿Dijo Super Saiyajin Legendario?

Amu: Entonces el puede conseguir esa transformacion.

El Rey Vegeta mandó a sus soldados que enviaran a Broly a otro planeta llamado Vampa, es un lugar **inhóspito**, poco despues paragus fue a ver al rey de cual es la razon que Broly se fuera y ademas dijo que eso se podia hacer con un guerrero de clase baja, y Vegeta le explico todo, (ustedes saben lo que paso) que lo consideran como **mutante**, y seria peligroso del universo, a paragus no le gustó la idea y le dijo que estaba celoso por el poder que Broly superó por mucho al de Vegeta, y vegeta lo callo y le dijo que ya Broly se fue y paragus se fue a rescatar a su hijo, se subió a una nave y partió con un Saiyajin llamado Beets, y no tenia regresado al planeta ya que si lo hace lo podian matar a ambos, y que **convertirá** a Broly en un **guerrero poderoso** para vengarse del Rey Vegeta. Broly aterrizo y vio la luna, se transformo en Ozaru y destruyo todo en su paso, su padre y Beets encontraron a Broly comiendo al insecto gigante, muchos le dieron asco en comerse un insecto, paragus agarró a Broly de la cola y se durmió como si fuera débil, muchos vieron la debilidad de los Saiyajin que era su cola. Los 3 quisieron irse pero la nave se daño y se quedaran ahi para siempre tenian agua y comida para 10 dias, pero Paragus mató a Beets. Ya habian pasado 5 años, ya nacio Goku en el año 737 y su poder de pelea era de 2 el mas débil de todos los Saiyajin, y habia otro Saiyajin con el mismo nombre que Broly tambien su poder de pelea era de 10,000. El rey Vegeta ordeno a todos que mataran a Paragas (Asi se llama en la película clásica) y Broly, y ambos fueron golpeados y expulsados del planeta como si fueran basura.

(Narrador: Ustedes tal vez estén confundidos, pero la pelea de Hatchiyack sucede despues de la pelea contra Broly, asi que inventen que es otro Broly o como sea para que sepan de este capítulo pero si ustedes pueden ignorar a Broly clasico, aunque muchos se confunden en este capítulo, voy a combinar las peliculas y capitulos aunque también unas alternativas y algo inventado).

Sakura: ¿Como se atrevieron a atacar a un bebé? Que crueldad.

Inuyasha: Pues parece que asi son ellos.

Lucy: ahora sabemos de donde saco Vegeta ese caracter.

Setsuna: Esos Saiyajin si eran muy crueles con todos incluyendo asi mismos.

Despues un poco antes de la extinginsion, nacio Tarble el hermano menor de Vegeta, a pesar de ser el hijo y hermano era muy débil, los 2 odiaban a Tarble como si fuera la mayor vergüenza no le importaba si moría en un planeta solo tendrá que ir un planeta, muchos no le gustaron que odiaran al bebé, ahora Bills y Wiss ordenaron un banquete de comida, y Bills torturaba al rey Vegeta mientras comia, despues de que se fueran le pidio una almohada mas suave del universo, pasaron muchos dias cuando regreso Bills otra vez lo torturó y estaba molesto con ellos, muchos vieron que el príncipe Vegeta estaba viendo a su padre torturado por Bills, el hijo y muchos no soportaban ver a alguien torturado.

Bills: Detesto a los sujetos que no me muestran el respeto que me merezco ¿Me has entendido? (Golpeando muy fuerte la cabeza al rey en el piso).

Muchos tenian miedo de Bills y aun siguen evitando desearían que no querían ver esto pero la escena no cambia.

Bills: Te ordene que consiguieras la almohada mas cómoda del todo el universo ¿Recuerdas? Y terminaste robando la de un planeta cualquiera, que ridiculo (Agarrando el pelo de Vegeta) No me interesa cuanta gente has asesinado ¿Como te atreves a apropiarte de la mejor almohada que hay en el universo y **entregarme a mi la segunda mejor**? Creíste que no me daría cuenta.

Lo agarro mas fuerte del pelo y tambien lo golpeo mas fuerte, muchos estaban como si fuera una pesadilla de los torturados y muchos estaban con lágrimas de ver semejante crueldad, vegeta tampoco evitó ver a su padre.

Vegeta: (Voz baja) ¡Oye...(Ahora gritando) NO TE PASES DE LISTO!

Jaken: Tonto, no te acerques a el.

El príncipe corrió hacia Bills y con su mirada detuvo a Vegeta y cayo al piso y se preguntaban porque se cayo, algunos se dieron cuenta que con su mirada o poder tiró al piso y no se movió. Despues Bills y Wiss se fueron a su planeta pero antes de eso le pidió algo a Freezer, muchos vieron que Freezer tambien tenia miedo de Bills a pesar de ser mas fuerte que los Saiyajin tambien tiene miedo, le dio una orden o una solicitud era que **matara a todos los Saiyajin**. Freezer le hizo una pregunta de porque no puede hacerlo, le dijo que iba a dormir y que el planeta estaba muy lejos, muchos vieron que era por flojera. Ya Bills y Wiss se fueron mientras que Freezer habla con sus soldados.

Freezer: (Con muchas gotas de sudor) Ese Bills si que es aterrador lo que me dijo mi padre era cierto sobre el, **mi padre y mis ancestros tambien le tenian miedo**, y tambien **me conto sobre un sujeto que aun esta dormido** el demonio mágico **Majin Boo**. Bueno lo que tengo que hacer es continuar **averiguando** sobre el **Super Saiyajin y el Dios Super Saiyajin**.

Kikono: Es cierto señor Freezer pero **dicen que los Super Saiyajin son leyendas muy antiguas**.

Freezer: Eso ya lo se por eso tengo que asegurarme de eso.

***Bills y Wiss llegaron a su planeta, muchos se sorprendieron del planeta de Bills, habia un arbol muy grande como un edificio de 50 o quizá mas pisos, Bills llamó a su pez oráculo, llegó rápidamente y se estrelló, muchos estaban con una gota de sudor.***

Pez: ¿Que paso señor Bills?

Bills: Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que **alguien muy fuerte** en el futuro me podía enfrentar ¿Verdad?

Pez: Si señor Bills, recuerdo que usted tuvo una premonición que alguien dentro de unos años se enfrentará a usted.

Bills: Exacto, asi que recuerda esto cuando despierte dentro de unos años.

Bills se fue a dormir y ya estaba completamente dormido, y muchos se preguntaban quien era el sujeto que se enfrenta a Bills, y el pez oráculo dijo que el hombre era de **pelo alborotado**, y con **un traje naranja**, ya muchos supieron la respuesta ese sujeto era Goku, aunque las chicas recordaron que Goku dijo que se enfrentó a Bills.

***Mientras con los Saiyajin todos estaban de regreso ya que Freezer les llamo por una reunión de emergencia, asi que cambio la escena en una nave chiquita, y estaba 2 Saiyajin, uno no saben quien era el otro pero les **sorprendio** porque este **Saiyajin** tambien tenia el **pelo alborotado** de la misma forma que **Goku** y tenia una cicatriz en la cara como una x y el mismo rostro que el otro Saiyajin, su nombre era Bardock, muchas o algunas chicas se enamoraron y tenia la misma voz que Goku, y muchos vieron la nave de Freezer estaba parada en ese lugar sin moverse***

Bardock: ¿No te parece extraño? No necesita reunirnos en nuestro planeta podría utilizar la radio para hablar con nosotros ¿Y si viniera a traernos nuevo argumento para que queria una reunión de emergencia? No lo se pero todo esto me da **mala espina**.

Saiyajin: ¿Que quieres decir con "Mala espina"?

Bardock: El sustento de la raza guerrera de los Saiyajin provienen directamente de la venta de planetas conquistados. Hasta que Cold el padre de Freezer se vio muy astuto al someternos para poder mantenernos, bajo su crudo mandato.

Ya ya aterrizaron y Bardock dijo que el ejército de Freezer es mas, y que ya no necesitarán la ayuda de los fastidiosos Saiyajin, el otro Saiyajin dijo que tiene pensado en exterminarlos, Bardock dijo que es una posibilidad.

Mina: (En mente) Si es muy guapo Bardock, ahora entiendo porque Goku y Goten se parecían, pronto Goten sera igual de apuesto con ese estilo de pelo, me gustaria un novio con ese estilo de pelo.

Saiyajin 2: Hola Bardock, veo que regresaste con vida.

Bardock: Oye ¿Tu sabes porque nos ordenaron regresar al planeta?

Saiyajin 2: No se, quiza encontraron un mundo majestuoso que quieren conquistar. Debe ser muy grande para pedir la cooperación de todos nosotros.

Saiyajin: Exacto de eso se trata.

Saiyajin 2: Ah, por cierto, en personal que se reporta directamente con Freezer estuvo preguntando sobre el **Super Saiyajin**.

Bardock: (Deteniéndose en caminar) ¿El Super Saiyajin, hablas de la **leyenda**? (Comprendiendo que pasa) Es eso.

Shaoran: Se dio cuenta lo que pasa.

Sesshomaru: Freezer les mintió para que todos los Saiyajin que era una reunión de emergencia, todos no supieron pero el es el unico que supo.

***Con Freezer y todos sus soldados***

Kikono: Respeto al Super Saiyajin, y al Super Saiyajin Dios, los estuvimos buscando aunque al parecer son simples leyendas.

Freezer: Bien ya me lo esperaba sin embargo, no puedo darme el lujo de sentir una pizca de inquietud por eso debi asegurarme de ello.

Kikono: Entonces piensa cancelar el ataque.

Freezer: Jajaja ¿Estas bromeando? Despues de que se reunieron todos por favor ¿A quien no le parecía la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerme de ellos y de su planeta?

Marina: Entonces si lo quiere hacer.

Violeta: no importa si se trata una orden o una solicitud de Bills, el los quiere exterminar.

***Mientras con Bardock estaba caminando hacia un lugar era una carnicería ya muchos conocieron la mama de Goku si era una bonita mujer su nombre era Gine, Happosai como no evitó otra vez en ver una chica se avento, muchos quisieron agarrarlo pero vieron que Happosai atravesó el cuerpo de Gine, vieron que ellos eran como unos fantasmas o personas dentro del recuerdo y tenian una luz azul en todo su cuerpo, es como si ellos no pueden tocar ni hablar con los del recuerdo.***

Bardock: ¿En donde esta **Raditz**?

Gine: Tu hijo ya es todo un guerrero, esta en otro planeta con **el principe Vegeta**. Ya no deben tardar en regresar.

Bardock: ¿Y esta con el principe Vegeta? Debe ser una tortura ser su compañero (Muchos estaban de acuerdo con Bardock, Vegeta tiene un mal caracter) ¿Y **Kakaroto **aun sigue en la cápsula de crianza?

Gine: Si y llegaste justo a tiempo para su salida ¿Quieres ver?

Todos fueron a ver a Goku, y les dio ternura a Goku y sobre todo era pequeño y aun sigue igual de guapo cuando conocieron a Goku.

Gine: Es el tipo de niño con lento desarrollo, pero es **igual a ti** ¿No lo crees? Sobre todo por tu cabello **tan peculiar**.

Algunas chicas tambien tienen la misma idea que es muy guapo.

Bardock le dijo a Gine que cuando es de noche robara una nave y lo enviaran a otro mundo muchos estaban de acuerdo que si lo tienen que hacer ya que el morirá junto con sus padres y los Saiyajin, a Gine le dijo que estaba bromeando y que como se le ocurre en hacer en este momento, y que ni siquiera ha aprendido hablar que es muy pronto, Bardock le dijo cual era la razon y que muy probable que freezer tiene un plan. Ya anocheció y ambos se alejaron de los demás para enviar a Goku.

watch?v=ezPy-Bi0q3k

Gine: Espera Bardock, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Bardock: No te preocupes, si llegara a estar equivocado **iré a rescatarlo de inmediato**.

Gine le dijo a Bardock de porque no huyen los 3 juntos a otro lugar, Bardock dijo que no que con los **rastreadores podian detectarlos**, Gine le dijo que ningún hombre Saiyajin se preocupa tanto por sus hijos, todos tambien se preguntaron de cual es la reacción de Bardock, habia un hombre arriba de todos, era Goku quien veía todo el pasado, tambien el sueño le involucró pero no sabe porque, aunque sea un sueño muchos vieron que los padres no les importa lo que pase con sus hijos.

Goku: (mente) ¿Ese soy yo en esa nave, porque traigo puesto esa armadura de Saiyajin? ¿Y quiénes son ellos? Me resultan algo familiar.

Bardock: Siempre me la paso en el campo de batalla, por lo que quisiera al menos **una vez en mi vida preservar algo**. Sobre todo si es alguien que esta destinado a ser un guerrero de clase baja, (sonriendo) me refiero a mi **hijo** (Poniendo la nave al piso y Goku comprendió que era sus padres). Esta programada para ir a un **planeta lejano llamado tierra**. Es un mundo habitado por gente con tecnología anticuada y un nivel de pelea bajo. (Todos viendo a Goku) hasta tu podrias sobrevivir en un lugar asi, ademas no tiene mucho valor asi que las posibilidades de que sea **atacado por Freezer son muy pocas** y en ese planeta no **será válido** para Freezer y nadie lo buscará.

Gine: Si tu **padre** llega a cambiar de opinión **iremos por ti** ¿Oíste mi amor?

Bardock: **Kakarotto, si este mal presentimiento que tengo sobre Freezer llega a cumplirse, entonces tú serás uno de los pocos Saiyajin que seguirá vivo. Escucha pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir.**

Gine: (Con una voz de que quiere llorar) **Llamaré a tu hermano a dónde te envíamos, cuidate mucho nos volveremos a ver**.

Bardock: (Poniendo la mano en el vidrio y Goku tambien) ¡Adios hijo y cuidate!

La nave despegó y Goku se fue a la Tierra, Gine le gritó su nombre y su madre estaba llorando mucho, todos tambien estaban llorando y derramando muchas lágrimas por la triste despedida de Goku y sus padres, mientras veían que el pequeño Goku intentaba salir de esa nave, no quería dejar a sus padres pero era en vano, comprendían su dolor pero era mejor que sea mandado a la tierra. Luego Bardock se preocupó también de otro niño era su hijo pero su madre era diferente era como la ex esposa, este bebé era **Turles **(el cual muchos se sorprendieron, y ese Saiyajin esta con Abigor) muy parecido a Goku, Bardock, y Goten. Bardock también salvó a su otro hijo sacándolo del planeta y que sobreviviera, era hermano de Goku y Raditz.

***Mientras con Raditz y sus amigos los Saiyajin en otro planeta muy lejano estarian atacando y matando a los otros extraterrestres para vender ese planeta por ordenes de Freezer. Raditz aun estaba atacando pero de repente su rastreador hizo que vribara o porque lo estaba llamando***

watch?v=amAvRF64N4o

Raditz: ¿Eh? (Poniendo su mano en el rastreador) ¿Si quien es?

Gine: (Hablando por medio del rastreador) ¡Raditz, Escúchame bien , esto es de suma importancia. Tu padre y yo hemos mandado a tu hermano a un planeta muy lejos de aqui, se llama **tierra y esta en la Galaxia del Norte****.** Según los datos, es el planeta 4032-877!

Raditz: ¿Pero porque me cuentas eso? **No tengo ningun interés en saber nada de ese debilucho** (Muchos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Raditz).

Gine: (Con voz seria de buena mujer) ¡No digas eso, es tu hermano y deben cuidarse entre ustedes! ¡Te digo esto en caso de que algo pase y tu padre no lo pueda recoger! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Raditz: (Asiendo un gesto que muchos notaron) ¡Si, Si, Si ya entendí! (Corto la comunicación y llega Nappa).

Nappa: ¿Quien era Raditz?

Raditz: ¡Era mi madre **latosa y debil**, lamento el retraso! (Muchos se sorprendieron que hablo feo y mal a su madre quien era una mujer bella y buena educada, pues miradas de enojo y odio le llegaban a todos hacia Raditz).

***Un flashback***

Hace poco **antes del nacimiento de Goku**, algunos Saiyajin quienes eran frios veian mal de Gine es mas ni querian estar cerca de ella, bueno muchos eran frios pero los que eran amigos de Gine incluso los amigos de Bardock eran buenos con Gine.

Saiyajin: **Miren a esa mujer, es algo rara****.**

Saiyajin 2: **Si ya lo se, no se atrevió a matar a nadie desde que era una niña.**

Saiyajin 3: **Me contaron que esa mujer tiene sentimientos que nosotros no tenemos, se preocupa por todos y es amable con muchos incluso defiende a otros debiluchos y ella no le gusta pelear (Se sorprendieron que Gine es igualita a Serena, Sakura, y otros Guerreros).**

Saiyajin 4: **No se como Bardock se consiguio una esposa y tuvo a Raditz, si yo fuera el me figaría en una mujer que si le gusta hacer cosas frías como un Saiyajin de verdad y no de esa tonta.**

Saiyajin 5: **Asi es, ella no deberia nacer y no deberia ser una Saiyajin como nosotros, es mas jamás debió haber existido.**

Saiyajin 6: **Asi es, aunque Raditz no es como ella ni como su padre, que bien que si esta de nuestro lado, porque seria un Saiyajin debilucho de buenos sentimientos y nosotros no necesitamos sentimientos, y para hacernos mas fuertes no necesitamos eso que llaman amor.**

Saiyajin 7: **Exacto me contaron tambien que Raditz habla mal de su propia madre incluso la insulta y hace cosas feas, y eso es cierto ella es nada mas que una estupida, y Bardock siempre golpea a su hijo diciendo ¨Disculpate con tu madre, pidele perdon¨ pero Raditz jamas lo hizo y su madre siempre lo defiende, ademas me contaron que desde niños, maltrataban a Gine y la golpeaban, Bardock siempre aparecio y dandole una paliza a los demas Saiyajin diciendo ¨Disculpense con Gine o se las veran conmigo¨ y algunos decian que no y otros se negaban y otros huian como cobardes.**

Saiyajin 8: **Tambien me contaron que los otros Saiyajin que son igualitos a Gine quienes tambien se preocupan por otros, y si no mal recuerdo sus amigos de esta actualidad se llevan bien con Gine esos Saiyajin tampoco tenian que estar en nuestra raza, ademas los amigos de Bardock, Fasha, Toma y los demas se llevan bien con Gine, es una rara relacion entre Bardock y Gine.**

Todos los Guerreros, personas, incluso a Goku quien aun estaba arriba y los demas aun no se han dado cuenta, se sorprendieron por dichas cosas feas a Gine, Bardock y el resto, ademas estaban enfadados que queiran golpearlos a todos para darles una buena paliza incluyendo a ese niño de Raditz quien no merece ser hijo de ambos y tampoco hermano de Goku, ademas Gine si se preocupa por todos y si entiende el amor ademas con Goku quien es una buena persona es posible que lo heredo de su madre. Gine escuchaba a todos y se sentia como muy apenada o tiene miedo de algo como si la quieren matar ademas **recuerda y vieron ese recuerdo desde niña que muchos la golpeaban y la dejaban algunas pocas veces al borde de la muerte, incluso heridas muy feas y graves que todos estaban impactados por eso, si que eran frios y sobre todo malvados.** Habia una mujer tambien que tampoco se dieron cuenta y que esa **mujer tenia una vida muy parecida a ella cuando la hacian sufrir en ese orfanato quien tambien la trataban mal.** Pues querian golpear a esos niños y enseñarles una buena leccion.

***Flashback hace mucho tiempo atras estaba **Gine desde que era una niña era como una niña d años del mismo tamaño que Goku desde que era un niño,** pero la realidad dijo que **tenia 15 años** y se sorprendieron pues a esa edad ya tenia que estar muy alta, pero su estatura es de una niña de unos años***

Saiyajin: Niña tonta, debilucha y estupida.

Saiyajin 2: No eres nada mas que una femonema.

Gine: (asustada, deramando lagrimas, y herida) Por favor, dejenme en paz, si yo no hecho nada malo para que ustedes se enojaran conmigo.

Saiyajin 3: (pateandola en el estomago) ¡Callate, no eres un Saiyajin como nosotros nunca debiste haber nacido, eres una fenomena, tienes una vida miserable, sobretodo eres debil!

Todos veian esto y algunos como las chicas estaban derramando lagrimas de miedo y ver que Gine sufria tanto. justo cuando ya estaban a punto de golpearla una rafaga de ki es lanzada y chocando contra uno de los niños Saiyajin y dejandolo herido, cuando el quien avento aparecio y era otro niño pues se sorprendieron pero no tanto pues era Bardock de niño igualito a Goku de guapo y del mismo peinado y estaba serio y enojado, **ademas esta escena es igual como a Tuxedo Mask salva a su amada Sailor Moon.**

Bardock: (Enfadado y serio) Oigan ustedes, será mejor que dejen empaz a Gine o se las veran conmigo malditos.

Saiyajin 2: Vaya es Bardock rescatando a esta niña, bueno es hora que nos divertirnos un poco para que te hagamos sufrir como esta niña.

Bardock y los 3 Saiyajin se pelearon y se sorprendieron que Bardock pudo con ellos y de niño y era un buen peleador, sobre todo les daba una buena paliza que se lo merecian, hasta Goku se sorprendio que su padre desde niño tambien peleaba, cuando termino estaba un poco herido pero aun podia moverse y moverse como quiera, Bardock cuando termino les dijo que se disculparan con Gine por haber hecho eso y que si lo niegan lo seguiran golpeando hasta que lo perdonen incluso hasta matarlos.

Bardock: Escuchenme bien les dire 2 cosas si le piden perdon a Gine los dejare en paz y que esto no se repita de nuevo, la segunda es que si se niegan en pedirle perdon los triturare hasta que le digan perdon a Gine, incluso los puedo llevar al borde de la muerte, asi que se disculpen ahora.

Saiyajines: ¡JAMAS LE DIREMOS PERDON A ESA BUENA PARA NADA!

Bardock: ¡Bueno! (En eso cargo otra esfera muy grande que es lo suficiente para dejarlos muy heridos o es posible que los mate pero derrepente alguien lo paro).

Gine: Espera Bardock, dejalos no les hagas daño por favor.

Bardock: ¡¿Pero que dices Gine?! Ellos tienen que disculparze contigo, ademas se lo merecen por hacerte sufrir de esa manera.

Gine: Lo se, pero por favor dejalos, no quiero que peles mas, no quiero ver a nadie lastimado mas, por favor (muchos se sorprendieron de eso despues de haberla dejado asi, ademas se parece a Serena por su amabilidad con todos pues las sonrisas aparecian en todos que ella es buena y sobretodo como antes igualita a Serena, Sakura, y Lucy (**Guerrera Magica)**).

Serena: (Dando una sonrisa) Si se parece a mi.

Sakura: (Lo mismo) Y tambien a mi.

Lucy: Yo opino lo mismo.

Bardock: (Disminuyendo la esfera y asi desapareciendo) Esta bien Gine, voy a dejarlos pero dejame hacer algo (tronando sus manos y despues les dio otro golpe que los mando al cielo al estilo del anime Ranma 1/2 y se lo mrecian) ¡SI VUELVEN DAÑAR A GINE SE LAS VERA CONMIGO! huf, hus, son unos buenos para nada ellos (volteando a Gine y caminando hacia la niña que estaba lastimada y tirada en el piso) Tranquila Gine, te llevare de nuevo a que te curen (Bardock prende vuelo cuando llegaron Bardock estaba cargando a Gine como si fueran ya los enamorados o casados) Ya estamos cera Gine, estaras bien.

Gine: (En su mente y enamorada) Gracias Bardock. Me pregunto si esta enamorado de mi, ademas es muy guapo (lo decia mientas sus ojos aparecian ❤️❤️ como si ya estuviera enamorada y muchos incluyendo a Bardock notarian a Gine).

Bardock: (aun cargado a Gine de ambos brazos y en su mente) Gine puso sus ojos de nuevo de corazon, ¿Acaso esta enamorada? (ahora hablando) ¡Oye Gine!

Gine: ¿Si Bardock?

Bardock: (**Un poco rojo de las mejillas pues todas las chicas y algunos lo notaron y pusieron sus risas o algo por el estilo pues si se esta enamorando de Gine**) Eh. eh... bueno.. es que... podermos.. hablar despues de que te cures.

Gine: Claro.

Muchos minutos despues estaria en la capsula de recuperacion y tardaria minutos o quiza una hora, Bardock estaba esperando y tenia unos minutos o una hora que estaba serio, brazos cruzados y se preocupaba por Gine y no se movio de su sitio pues Bardock si tenia una buena educacion. Paso mucho tiempo y Gine salio de nuevo y ya no tenia heridas letales y su poder de pelea se incremento un poco. Se fueron a un lugar privado para hablar a solas.

Bardock: (Otra vez rojo por pena) Oye Gine.. este.. yo. bueno. tu.. pues (Pero paro de hablar cuando Gine le puso un dedo en sus labios).

Gine: Te entiendo Bardock, ¿Quieres decirme que si quiero ser tu novia o tu esposa tan linda? Pues dejame decirte que **si lo acepto.**

Bardock: (Muy rojo) ¿Como supiste que te iba a decir eso?

Gine: Ay Bardock las niñas no somo tontas, sabia que dirias ese tipo de preguntas, cualquiera pudiera ver esa reaccion en los chicos que estan enamorados de las chicas con quien quieres estar. Dejame decirte que yo tambien estoy enamorada de **ti eres como mi principe azul de los cuentos de hadas** (como lo sabe si no hay cuentos en su planeta, ademas pone sus manos y las chicas ya se estarian imaginando mientras Gine discute) **quienes rescatan a sus donseñas del peligro incluso las rescatan del borde de la muerte, incluso sacrifican su vida para salvar al amor de su vida****.** En otras palabras te amo y quiero ser tu futura esposa.

Bardock: (Sorprendido al igual que todos) ¿De veras?

Gine: Claro Bardock, yo acepto tu respuesta y tu haceptas mi respuesta, prometeme que siempre me protegeras en todo tipo de peligros.

Bardock: (Poniendo sus manos en Gine) Lo hare Gine te prometo que siempre te protegere no importa si estoy muerto o dare mi vida para salvarte, tendre mi promesa.

Cuando ambos niños se veian, movian sus cabezas hacia adelante como si se quieren dar un beso solo que lo hacian lento y cerraban poco a poco sus ojos y las chicas se ponian nerviosas pero a la vez es como ver una pelicula de romanze que aman las chicas, cuando se acercaban mas sus rostros mas decian.

Todos: (Con cara de ver este momento maravilloso) Besala, besala, besala, besala.

Y al final se besaron los niños y gritaron por ver ese momento del amor era muy grande, mas que los que creian en el amor, luego las colas de ambos Saiyajin se juntaron creando una obra de arte formando un corazon que les dio ternura a algunos o todos.

Lita: (Roja de las mejillas por este momento) ¡Que momento tan romantico!

Mina: ¡Ay como me gustaria que alguien me dijiera lo mismo!

Rei: ¡Las escenas romanticas siempre seran buenas!

Amy: ¡Un chico guapo! (Las chicas se soprendieron pues Amy se puso de nuevo roja!

Serena: Adoro los cuentos de hadas que hablan sobre el amor.

Rini: (Con sus manos juntas en el rostro) Ay que hormoso quiero ser una princesa y que mi amado principe azul venga a por mi.

Todas las chicas, mujeres, incluyendo a las niñas: (Con sus manos juntas y en su rostro) AAAYYYYYY

Darien: Pues para hacer un Saiyajin como Gine quien es la madre de Goku esa mujer es muy bonita.

Rini y Serena: (Un poco molestas) ¡DARIEN!

Darien: (llevando sus manos en la boza) Uy perdon

***Fin del Flashback en otro Flashback***

Gine aun seguia con esos ojos de corazon y ya no estaba asustada pues aun recuerda ese momento mavilloso mientras que los Saiyajin aun decian cosas feas y frias a Gine, recibieron un golpe de alguien y era Bardock de nuevo defendiendo a su esposa y de nuevo les pidio que no se metan con ella o si no se las veran con el.

Bardock: no quiero que le digan nada a Gine o si no se las veran conmigo, y si Raditz hace lo mismo tambien se las vera.

***Fin del Flashback***

Bardock sintió un dolor de cabeza porque un habitante del planeta Canaza lo golpeó y le dijo que tendría premoniciones, se desmallo y sus 4 amigos lo llevaron a la camara de recuperación los doctores, le quitaron la armadura y su ropa que lo dejaron desnudo (las chicas muy rojas y sangrando la nariz) pero ya todos saben que esas cápsulas curan a los heridos. Freezer envío 4 Saiyajin al planeta Meat (Sino mal me equivoco que lo dicen en la película, ademas como creen que Bardock se enfrentó a freezer lastimado y solo), Bardock los siguio y encontró a sus 4 amigos muertos, y habia soldados de Freezer y tambien estaba Dodoria, Bardock derrotó a 4 de ellos pero a Dodoria lo atacó por sorpresa y muchos pensaron que habia muerto, pero sobrevivió y estaba herido, Bardock regreso al planeta Vegeta y cuando llegó, estaba sangrando mucho, le pidió a sus amigos y todos los Saiyajin que se unieran a el para derrotar a Freezer. **Mientras con el Rey Vegeta **tambien unió a sus Saiyajin para derrotar a Freezer pero fracasaron y murieron el grupo que unió Vegeta y también el rey murió.

Bardock: Tienen que creerme, Toma y los demás fueron exterminados. Freezer y sus hombres quieren destruirnos junto con el planeta Vegeta para que ya no le causemos mas problemas, tenemos que hacer algo.

Saiyajin: Jajaja ¿Ya **oyeron**? el Dice que **el piensa eliminar ese planeta.**

Saiyajin 2: Jajajaja ¿De verdad **te encuentras bien Bardock**?

Saiyajin 3: **Ya te estas volviendo loco Bardock**.

Saiyajin 4: El **Gran** Freezer **jamas** se **atreveria ser tal cosa.**

Saiyajin 5: ¿Acaso **estabas soñando**?

Todos los Saiyajin se burlaron de Bardock y nadie le ha creído. Los otros guerreros si le creían, sabían que los Saiyajin estaban mal, el era el unico que lo supo.

Bardock: Son unos idiotas (Los Saiyajin aun burlandose de Bardock, el y los demas estaban furiosos) ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! (Los Saiyajin se callaron) Ya no se los pediré, ojala que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno por incrédulos.

Bardock se fue a lo mas alto del edificio, y tuvo una visión de un planeta diferente, cuando Bardock y todos voltearon estaba el mismo hombre de pelo alborotado y el traje naranja y la insignia 悟, era Goku, Bardock se acerco a el pero cuando Goku se volteo, la imagen desaparecio y era Freezer, el lugar exploto, Bardock volvió a la realidad y siguio continuando, Bardock queria cambiar el destino y lo iba a derrotar, Bardock voló hacia la nave de freezer, uno de los soldados de Freezer le advirtió a su señor que Bardock se avecina. Freezer envio a muchos soldados a atacar a Bardock. Aunque el no paro y siguio continuando hasta la nave mientras pelea con todos los soldados. Freezer salió de su nave por la parte de arriba le dijo sobre el cambiar el destino de todos, y también le comento algo.

Bardock: (Ya se que esto lo hace por que el teme que aparezca el SSJ pero tengo que preguntarle algo) ¿Por que diablos nos has atacado de esa manera Freezer? Nosotros los Saiyajin siempre hemos estado bajo tus órdenes ¿Porque haces esto?

Zarbon: Pobre ingenuo.

Dodoria: Ustedes los Saiyajin solo han sido **utilizados**.

watch?v=N3ONEUIIZQs

Freezer: Simplemente quiero deshacerme de todos los Saiyajin, junto con el planeta Vegeta (Cargando una esfera en el dedo).

Bardock: (Con una esfera en la mano) Miserables.

Freezer: No queremos que aparezca ese legendario Super Saiyajin o si no estaríamos en graves problemas.

Bardock: ¡SERA TU FIN! (Lanzando la esfera hacia Freezer)

La esfera que lanzó Bardock desaparecio y Freezer lo avento hacia Bardock, el planeta, y sus propios soldados. Pero Bardock quiso salvar el planeta asi que lanzo otra esfera para detener la bola de energia gigantesca. Hizo todo lo posible para salvar el planeta Vegeta, sus amigos, y su esposa, los Saiyajin vieron esa esfera pero nadie se movió o ayudó a Bardock. Pero la esfera ganaba terreno, hizo lo posible la esfera ya estaba llegando a Bardock y desaparecio, la esfera chocó contra Bardock y murio, todos los Saiyajin, y su esposa tambien murieron.

Freezer: Jaja **esto es maravilloso**, vengan a ver esto soldado Zarbon y soldado Dodoria que **hermoso son los fuegos artificiales** jajaja(Viendo que estaba loco).

Muchos lloraban por lo orgulloso y valiente que hizo Bardock en enfrentar a Freezer y salvar a todos es como si vieran a Goku morir, el guerrero más fuerte de todos muriera enfrente de sus ojos, su mejor amigo de esta dimensión, y la promesa a Goku nunca se cumplira. Los de la otra dimension escucharon la voz de Goku, estaban viendo en todas partes, pero no lo veían, hasta que las gotas cayeron y el suelo se manchara de lágrimas, nadie sabía que era hasta que otra vez escucharon la voz de Goku diciendo "**maldito Freezer**" hasta que reaccionaron poco a poco y levantaron su cabeza arriba y lo veían que estaba enfadado, llorando y triste, casi cómo se convierte en SSJ, y no evitaron sentirse mal, unos minutos antes de la destrucción del planeta estaba Broly y Paragas en el suelo, cuando Freezer lanzó la esfera Broly utilizo su extraordinario poder de crear un campo de energia y salvo a su padre ante el semejante poder de Freezer, todos los guerreros y personas se sorprendieron ante el gran poder de Broly aunque sea un bebé. Mientras con Cooler y sus soldados veían todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el radar captó algo que se movía, vieron una nave y la enfocaron a ver por la cámara era Goku, vieron que la nave iba a la tierra querían derribarlo, muchos guerreros querían hacer algo aunque fuera un sueño no querían ver a Goku muerto, hasta que aparecio Cooler.

Cooler: **No le hagan caso**. (sus hombres arrodillados) Ese error lo **cometió Freezer**, ahora dejen que el se haga **cargo**, ese no es **nuestro problema**. Nosotros tenemos que apoderarnos de 7 planetas en este dia. (Dirigiéndose a la pantalla observando a Freezer) Lo que no puedo creer es que se les haya escapado a un Saiyajin. Ya se que es un bebe pero aun asi por la ambición de Freezer los demás proyectos se atrasaron y tambien la destrucción del planeta de esos Saiyajin en cual el tiene la responsabilidad muy grande. (Volteando hacia otro lugar) Si Freezer sigue siendo descuidado.

Luego se alejaron, ya estaban en la nave de Goku y seguía dormido, pero se despertó por una voz o la luz.

Bardock: Kakaroto, debes cumplir mi objetivo. Tu seras quien vengará la muerte de los Saiyajin y la desaparición del planeta Vegeta.

Luego la escena cambió hacia otro planeta que parece que fue atacado habia 3 Saiyajin adultos y 2 niños, les llego un mensaje de Freezer les comunicó a los sobrevivientes, dijo que el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por una **misteriosa lluvia de meteoritos**, supieron que fue destruido, los guerreros y personas de la otra dimension supieron que era mentira que freezer fue el quien destruyó el planeta y mató a todos los Saiyajin, Nappa y los 2 Saiyajin les preguntaron si tenian un hermano.

Nappa: Vegeta, tenias un hermano ¿Cierto?

Vegeta: Asi es ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado? Bueno **ni me importa**.

Saiyajin: Raditz ¿Tu tambien tenias uno?

Raditz: Lo iban asignar como guerrero de clase baja, asi que estaba en casa en su cápsula de crianza, una **deshonra **(todos y incluyendo a los 3 Saiyajin con una gota de sudor). Mi madre me llamó para decirme que lo enviaron a otro lado en una cápsula. La **verdad es que no me importa**.

Nana: Que groseros.

Kouta: Si es verdad.

Yuka: Son guerreros orgullosos y nadie le importa.

Nyu: pero hay algunos Saiyajin si les importa, asi como Bardock y Gine.

Anais: Eso es cierto.

Luna: Ellos fueron los únicos Saiyajin que si tenian amor.

Artemis: (Mente) Esto es diferente como le paso al reino de la luna cuando el Negaverso nos atacó.

***La imagen cambio a otro lugar el cielo tenia el mismo color del planeta Vegeta, y habia un hombre en la cama como si tuviera pesadillas, cuando se levanto rapido todos se sorprendieron que era Bardock aunque era **diferente** porque sus muñequeras eran **azules** y este lo tenía rojas, se preguntaban porque esta vivo si murio en la explosión del planeta Vegeta..***

Bardock: Si mal no recuerdo quede involucrado en la explosión del planeta Vegeta. (Levantando y observando) ¿En donde estoy? Este paisaje y el color del cielo, estare en algun lugar del planeta Vegeta.

Ipana: Vaya finalmente has despertado.

Todos vieron a unos extraños alienígenas.

Bardock: (¿Quienes son ellos? **Nunca habia visto a esa raza**.)

Ipana: No tienes que preocuparte, mi nombre es Ipana, y soy el médico de esta ciudad, es un placer en presentarte a mi unico hijo Berry, **realmente fue quien te encontró en el bosque** y asi pudimos rescartate, este frasco que tiene mi hijo es la medicina ancestral del **planeta Plankton**.

Lydian: ¿Dijo planeta Plankton?

Genma: Si no mal recuerdo cuando llegaron los Saiyajin a un planeta dijo que se llamaba planeta Plankton, y cuando los Saiyajin mataron a todos los Tsufurujin lo llamaron Planeta Vegeta.

Bardock: (¿Planeta Plankton? Ese es el antiguo nombre del Planeta Vegeta) (El doctor le echo medicina al brazo de Bardock) (¿Eh? Mis heridas estan sanando, es igual al líquido de la máquina regeneradora) ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo? ¿Acaso **he viajado al pasado**?

Serena: ¿Pero como pudo viajar?

Darien: Tal vez alguien lo salvó, y lo regreso en el tiempo.

De pronto una nave aterrizó en el lugar y bajaron 2 extraterrestres, estaban atacando a todos los habitantes pero Bardock los derrotó y se fue a una cueva un poco cerca del pueblo intentó todo lo posible para recordar que fue lo que paso en ese momento.

Bardock: ¿Quien anda alli?

Berry: Disculpe señor ¿Puedo pasar? (Pasando a la cueva) Comida y medicina para usted.

Bardock: (Con brazos cruzados) Yo no **necesito de eso** (Volteando a otro lugar) Ahora desaparece de aqui.

Berry: Pe pero…

Bardock: ¡CALLATE SI **NO TE VAS ACABARÉ CONTIGO**!

Luego el niño dejó la canasta y se fue llorando.

Haruka: Que hombre mas gruñón.

Taiki: No se como Goku tiene un padre con mal caracter.

Michiru: Es igual a Vegeta.

Shippo: Y tambien al **perro sarnoso.**

POW

Inuyasha: No me compares con otra persona o extraterrestre, enano.

Aome: Inuyasha, **abajo**.

Inuyasha: (En el suelo y en su mente) Odio los abajos de Aome, si tan solo hubiera algo para quitarme este collar.

Goku: (en su mente) Jamas crei que mi padre tuviera ese caracter, se parece a la de Vegeta y algunos que conozco.

Bardock le rugió el estómago y se comió todo, mientras que pasa los 10 dias aun seguía comiendo que Berry le deja en cada canasta y el entrenando. Berry le entregó otra canasta directamente y Bardock se sentó y le dio un pan a Berry, ya Bardock estaba cambiando, y le dijo su nombre a Berry, y le estaba empezando a tener como si fuera un amigo, habia pasado unas horas y llegaron otros extraterrestres con un uniforme de capas de color púrpura, decían que era la **policía espacial**, y buscaban **a 2 criminales que estaban en este planeta**, algunas personas sintieron una energia maligna en ellos, no eran policías, pero los alienígenas dijieron que Bardock fue quien los derrotó, quieren agradecérselo y les pregunto en donde esta. Berry se enteró y se fue corriendo hacia Bardock para informarle que lo buscan. De pronto se vinieron muchas explosiones en el pueblo, se preguntaban todos que es lo que pasa, Berry le pidió ayuda pero no le importa lo que pasa hasta que se vinieron los recuerdos de sus amigos y esposa muriendo a manos de Freezer, decidió ayudarlos y se fue a la ciudad.

watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs

Child: Se terminó su tiempo, **el juego** de policía espaciales se termino los mataremos a todos.

Ipana: Tu nos engañaste .

Child: Jejeje es **mucho mas divertido** hacer **sufrir a la gente** quien pensaba todo lo contrario de nosotros ¿No lo crees?

Ipana: Eres un monstruo.

Child: Por cierto **la medicina** que usabas ahora, **quiero que me entreges toda la que tienes**.

ipana: Jamas se la daría a alguien como tu.

Child: ¿Seguro? Entonces que remedio (Dando sus soldados la señal).

Hombre: Tonto, se atrevió a desobedecer las órdenes del señor **Child**.

Ipana estaba en peligro y cerró los ojos hasta que una silueta vino muy rapido y acabó con ambos hombres de Child.

Ipana: ¡**Bardock**!

Child: ¿Bardock? (Viendo de vista a Bardock) Ya veo, tu eres… el sujeto que derrotó a Toobi y Kyabira (Quitando la capucha de la cabeza).

Todos se sorprendieron porque ese sujeto era igual a Freezer, Bardock con ira y odio atacó a Child, solo le hizo un pequeño rasguño y child se avento hacia Bardock atinandole una patada y dejándolo en el suelo y herido.

Bardock: (En el suelo) Pero… que poder.

Child (Acercándose a Bardock) ¿Como se atreve un insecto como tu, a enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte como yo? (Poniendo su pie en la cabeza de Bardock) ¿Quien te crees que eres?

Bardock: **Gran Freezer**.

Child: Llevas mucho tiempo diciéndome Freezer Freezer no te lo perdonare ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? Soy el **pirata** mas **poderoso del espacio** el **Capitán Child** para ti.

Todos: ¡¿Child?!

Bardock: (Viendo a Child) Tu no eres Freezer (Si esto es el **pasado**, entonces **el es un ancestro de Freezer**.)

watch?v=XH95sIcr0Eo

Shiryu: Si el es el bisabuelo de Freezer, entonces esas cosas son Tsufurujin.

Rei: Pero son diferentes.

Amy: Debieron haber evolucionado y se convirtieron en personas.

Rini: ¿Cuantos años viajó al pasado?

Elliot: Nadie lo sabe, pero algo o alguien lo salvó antes de la explosión.

IPana fue ayudarlo pero Child lo golpeo con su cola y Berry fue a revisar a su padre.

Bardock: Maldición.

Child: ¡Vaya! Veo que te **sigues resistiendo** ¿Porque **no te das por vencido insecto**? (Pateando muy fuerte a Bardock, y muchos no soportaban ver el dolor que Bardock aguanta). Bueno **ya es hora de hacerte desaparecer** (Cargando una esfera en sus dedos).

Todos se asustaron porque esta vez Bardock si iba a morir.

Berry: ¡Dejalo! (Child lo vio pero se volteo hacia Bardock ignorando al niño) ¡Deje en paz al señor Bardock!

Bardock: (Tirado en el suelo) ¡No te acerques niño!

Child: Pero que familia mas molesta ¡**MUERE**!

La técnica le dio al niño y salió volando por la explosión de la técnica y chocando rocas.

Todos: ¡BERRY!

Child: Que molesto ¿**Que se cree** esa **sabandija al interrumpe**? No lo crees asi.

Bardock: Maldición…

Child: ¿Eh? Conque aun puedes moverte.

Bardock: Soy una **vergüenza** (arrastrando su mano derecha en el suelo y la otra sangrando) si tan solo tuviera un **poco mas de poder** (chocando su cabeza en el suelo y recordando sus amigos golpeados, sangrados, y muertos) **aquel momento tambien** (Chocando de nuevo y recordando a Freezer cargando la esfera) **aquel momento** (Chocando su puño al suelo y otro recuerdo del planeta Vegeta destruido).

Muchos sentían lastima por Bardock, ellos tambien estarian tristes o enojados por no salvar a sus amigos por las manos de un enemigo muy poderoso, de pronto se aparecieron muchos relámpagos, nubes negras, la tierra temblaba, y el suelo se rompe y las rocas flotan. Todos vieron a Bardock que estaba enfurecido pero se enojaba mas hasta hace un momento su pelo se volvía dorado y aparecia una aura dorada pero volvió a la normalidad.

Hyoga: (Sorprendido por sentir la energía y ver lo que pasa con Bardock) ¿Vieron eso?

Gabriela: Si hace un momento cambio su cabello a dorado.

Sakura: Acaso sera…

Ranma: Asi es, se esta transformando en SSJ.

Todos se sorprendieron que se esta transformando en SSJ.

Goku: (Mente) Eso es papa enfadate, transformate en SSJ para derrotar a Child, te lo garantizo.

watch?v=a0FjkjIqDcA

Chibi Chibi: Super Saiyajin

Bardock: (Volteando a Berry) Yo voy… (Apareciendo otra vez su cabello dorado) Yo… (De rodillas y saliendo como electricidad en su cuerpo) Yo… ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Child se burlo de el por decir "Acabare contigo" De pronto se enfureció mas el suelo temblaba mas, el cielo salia mas truenos, y las rocas flotaban y grandes cráteres salían en el suelo, era mas que los dioses olímpicos hacían con su poder. Gritaba Bardock por tener ese poder de SSJ, Bardock volteo a Child y otra vez lo vio como si fuera Freezer y esa risa lo recuerda. Al final dio el último grito, se creó un cráter bajo de el, aparecio el aura y cabello dorado, muchos les dio una gran sorpresa que Bardock obtuvo el SSJ, su poder supera a Child.

Akane: Goku estaría tan feliz que su padre también es un guerrero muy fuerte.

Goku: Y lo estoy Akane.

Bardock se preguntó que es ese poder que siente en el, pero Bardock se fijó en Child y camino con confianza, Child le lanzó muchas rafagas de energia y creando una gigantesca cortina de humo, pero se sorprendió porque Bardock aun seguía con vida y caminando su traje estaba rasgado pero no tenia ningun rasguño tal como Tazard que tampoco obtuvo ningún rasguño, Child lo ataco pero Bardock lo agarro y le dijo que era un Saiyajin, Bardock con todas sus fuerzas atacó a Child con gran velocidad que nadie con excepción de Goku podian ver los movimientos de Bardock. Child estaba en el cielo y cargo una esfera que si podía matar y destruir el planeta Plankton, pero Bardock tambien lo atacó con su esfera, las dos esferas chocan y ninguna retrocedía, Bardock aumentó su poder y su aura se volvió mas dorada, y la esfera de Bardock ganaba y Child fue derrotado. Todos celebraron a Bardock que derrotó a Child, Bardock partió a otro lugar y Berry se puso feliz y se despidió, entreno tanto que obtuvo el SSJ2 y el SSJ3 que les dio sorpresa a todos y aparecieron 2 sujetos extraños una mujer y un hombre con marcas como si fuera luna, el hombre era Mira, y la mujer era Towa y se presentaron, Goku ya los conoce porque el se enfrento a ellos 2 cuando se terminó la batalla contra Majin Boo (Esto lo añadí en el Dragon Ball Z Kakaroto).

Bardock: ¿Que quieren de mi?

Towa: Digamos que necesitamos de tu ayuda para acabar con nuestros enemigos.

Bardock: ¿Y quienes son sus enemigos? La verdad es que busquen a otro, ese no es mi problema.

Mira: Sera mejor que guardes respeto a Towa cretino, ella es mi ama y fue quien me **creó como mitad androide**.

Lita: (Sorprendida) ¿Mitad androide?

Bardock: (En mente) Que **raro parece que ya los he visto una vez**.

Todos se sorprendieron que Bardock ya los habia visto.

Towa: Esta bien Mira, yo hablaré, mira necesitamos tu ayuda Bardock ¿**Acaso no te acuerdas de nosotros 2**?

Todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos.

watch?v=Ii7QVyYxfA4

Bardock: No, pero en una de mis **visiones los he visto**, ustedes son **dioses del imperio oscuro** y **invaden en cada linea temporal**, y sus enemigos **eran los Kaioshin del tiempo, y tambien los patrulleros del tiempo**.

Goku: (En mente y con gran sorpresa) No puede ser entonces ellos tambien eran enemigos de mi otro yo, y los patrulleros del tiempo.

Bardock: Tambien vi que **esta Kakaroto, el principe Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, y Pan**, ellos eran los patrulleros del tiempo, enfrentándose a ustedes 2 y el **resto de sus amigos**.

Towa: Asi es, pero no solo me viste en tus visiones, tal vez no te acuerdes pero **fui yo y Mira quien te salvamos de la explosion del planeta Vegeta** (Todos impactados) te envié **mil años atrás**, y esas criaturas eran los tsufurujin los mismos que ustedes extinguieron. Puede que tu estés vivo, pero en cada dimension de las lineas temporales tu estas muerto, y las líneas temporales no cambian al menos con la ayuda de los anillos del tiempo o los Kaio Shin del tiempo, o cualquier dios.

Bardock: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Towa: ¿No lo has visto en tus visiones?

Hasta que pronto todos entraron en sus visiones de las líneas temporales, una es la que Towa salvo a Bardock, la segunda es la que murio el, al que todos conocen el quien salvo a Goku y lo mandó a la tierra el es el Bardock de otra linea temporal o mejor dicho xenoverse, asi que se dieron cuenta que Bardock si murio y la promesa no se cumplio. De pronto la imagen se cambio hacia un enfrentamiento estaba Gogeta, Trunks en ssj dios (Las chicas otra vez enamoradas), Goten (lo mismo), Gohan, Pan, y los mismos dioses del imperio Oscuro contra otros 3 dioses en forma de animal, se unieron para derrotarlos, hasta que al final Gogeta y Trunks derrotaron a un dios que les faltaba. La oscuridad del reino de los dioses malignos fue purificado y se habia terminado la pelea. Volvieron a la realidad.

Mira: Únete a nosotros para derrotar a todos y conquistar todas las líneas temporales, cada dimension, y nadie podrá detenernos.

Bardock: Eso jamas (transformandose en SSJ 3).

Towa: Pues sera en las malas, aparece **Rey Vegeta**.

Aparecio un hombre con una mascara y muchos se sorprendieron que tambien el padre de Vegeta y sigue vivo.

Bardock: ¡¿Rey Vegeta?! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Towa: No es el mismo Rey Vegeta que todos ustedes conocen, si **miras la máscara que tiene**, **esta bajo nuestro control**, lo **mismo te pasara a ti**, dejame decirte que esa máscara no es ordinaria y te lo dire, esta máscara como te dije esta bajo nuestro control y su poder aumenta las veces que tal vez es mas fuerte que un dios como nosotros. Mira únete a Vegeta.

watch?v=r7B3dCfPKJQ

Bardock vs Mira y Vegeta, estaban con golpes y patadas y una gran velocidad que nadie podía ver con excepción de Goku podia ver todos los movimientos, los 2 aun estan atacando a Bardock y el les dificulta porque ambos eran muy fuertes, a pesar de utilizar el SSJ 3 no puede con los dos. Mira utilizo un **Kamehameha Oscuro** que muchos se sorprendieron. Bardock le pregunto a Towa de como obtuvo esa tecnica si era de Goku, le dijo que los **observo todo el tiempo** en **cada pelea que obtuvo y tambien aquella vez que se enfrentó a Tazard y los vio en cada aventura no importaba si fuera una linea temporal o una dimension**, y muchos se sorprendieron que los observo, Goku y los demás no se percataron porque ellos ocultaban sus ki para que nadie se daría cuenta, y mientras Mira era como un pedazo de carne observaba y copiaba las técnicas de los Guerreros Z, y tambien le dijo que podia utilizar la **Genkidama Oscura** que absorbía todo el mal. La batalla continúa hasta que Vegeta golpeo a Bardock dejándolo en el suelo mientras que Mira obtuvo la oportunidad y fue con tanta rapidez y aparecio una mascara en la mano de Mira y se la puso a Bardock. Bardock se levantó rapido y quiso quitarse la máscara pero ya fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo, Bardock estaba bajo control de Towa y se arrodillo y les ayudo. Muchos estaban preocupados y se sintieron mal que Bardock ya estaba bajo su control y les ayudará. Goku tambien sintio mal pero sabía que su otro yo y sus amigos los patrulleros del tiempo podian salvarlo.

***En el espacio exterior la nave de Goku aun estaba en camino hacia la tierra, muchos pensaron que aun no ha llegado pero derrepente ya cruzó el planeta Saturno, Jupiter, Marte, la Luna y al final ya llegó y aterrizó la nave en la tierra, la puerta de la cápsula se abrió y salió.***

watch?v=U2k78l1kUeM

Kakarotto salió y pesar que sus padres lo enviaron a la tierra a sobrevivir tiene que ser como un Saiyajin malvado y orgulloso, la computadora informó que el planeta Vegeta exploto y ninguno quedó con vida. Kakaroto se enteró que sus padres murieron y no se va a cumplir la promesa, se fue corriendo y estaba llorando y se tropezó, todos no evitaron sentirse mal por Goku y tambien estaban llorando, hasta que aparecio un anciano con una canasta en la espalda, un sombrero y como una chaqueta naranja y como anillos amarillos.

Gohan: ¡Ah, pero que sorpresa! Es un bebé ¿Pero de donde salio un bebe? (Cargando a Kakaroto, y vio una cola de mono en el bebé) Es un bebé que tiene cola jaja no puedo dejarlo aquí seria muy peligroso ¿No quieres ir a mi casa? (Goku le pateó en la cara de felicidad) Hay eres un niño muy agildo, Hmm jaja muy bien a partir del día de hoy serás el **nieto **de **Son Gohan** de acuerdo y tu nombre sera... (Pensando pero todos ya saben el nombre) Serás **Son Goku** y llevaras mi apellido. Por eso te llamaras Goku. ¿Oíste Goku? Jejeje y yo cuidare muy bien de ti.

Todos estaban llorando por ese feliz momento, tambien Goku, pero no Kakuzawa y sus guardias o algunos. Gohan averiguo la nave que habia llegado y se dio cuenta que era un extraterrestre pero no le importo lo que era solo lo que le importa es que el esté bien, solo que antes tuvo que inspeccionar algo como una carta o un mensaje.

Gohan: (Viendo adentro de la nave) Hmm (Viendo un botón que era para ver el mensaje o escuchar lo que paso hace dias) Si no mal me equivoco este boton es para ver el mensaje o algo por el estilo (Gohan toco el boton y de pronto la nave comienza a tener como un transmisor en lo que paso hace dias y escuchaba voces).

Gine: (Hablando por lo de la nave hace dias atras) ¡Espera Bardock no creo que sea buena idea!

Bardock: No te procupes si llegara a estar equivocado ire a rescartarlo de inmediato (Se escucha los quejidos de Goku).

Luego se escucho todo y al final...

Bardock: Siempre me la paso en el campo de batalla, por lo que quisiera al menos una vez en mi vida preservar algo. Sobre todo si es alguien que esta destinado a ser un guerrero de clase baja, me refiero a mi hijo. Esta programada para ir a un planeta lejano llamado tierra. Es un mundo habitado por gente con tecnología anticuada y un nivel de pelea bajo. Hasta tu podrias sobrevivir en un lugar asi, ademas no tiene mucho valor asi que las posibilidades de que sea atacado por Freezer son muy pocas y en ese planeta no será válido para Freezer y nadie lo buscará.

Gine: Si tu padre llega a cambiar de opinión iremos por ti ¿Oíste mi amor?

Bardock: Kakarotto, si este mal presentimiento que tengo sobre Freezer llega a cumplirse, entonces tú serás uno de los pocos Saiyajin que seguirá vivo. Escucha pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir, y por ningun motivo veas la luna llena.

Gine: (Con una voz de que quiere llorar) Llamaré a tu hermano a dónde te envíamos, cuidate mucho nos volveremos a ver.

Bardock: ¡Adios hijo y cuidate!

Gine: ¡KAKAROTTO!

Gohan: Ya veo entonces ese tal Freezer tiene un plan para destruir a esos Saiyajin, sera mejor que cuide de Goku y haber si un familiar suyo llega a por el, y que no le diga a Goku hasta que tenga unos 17 o 18 años para decirle todo y si no puedo tendra que esperar el momento de su origen y que lo busque por su cuenta. Y tambien evitar que vea la luna llena pero ¿Cual es el problema de eso? Sera mejor que no la vea porque puede ocurrir algo

Ellos llegaron a la casa juntos, pasaron muchos dias. Gohan y todos vieron que Goku era grosero, peleonero y destructor, tenía un carácter agresivo cada noche intentaba escapar y hacer destrucción se comportaba como un Saiyajin de verdad, el abuelo Gohan tenia muchas dificultades para cuidarlo, Goku ya se dio cuenta como era de bebe si que era agresivo de bebé, hasta que un día pasearon y habia un **gran precipicio** Goku estaba en la canasta, y quiso agarrar las mariposas, se salió de la canasta y cayo a esa altura, Gohan intento agarrarlo y no pudo, todos sabian que Goku no podía sobrevivir a esa caída, vieron que el bebé sigue cayendo y se dio un golpe muy fuerte o mortal en la cabeza (Todos tuvieron con caras de no ver semejante golpe) muchos pensaron que Goku habia muerto, ningún bebé podia sobrevivir, Gohan bajó rápidamente a ver a Goku, cuando se fijó en su cabeza la tenia un poco abierta y tenia una gran cicatriz (no querían ver semejante herida), pero se dio cuenta que aun **esta vivo**, todos se sorprendieron que el sigue vivo, Gohan lo llevó a su casa rapido y le puso vendas y hojas y como medicina para que sobreviva y este bien, pasaron muchos dias y Goku estaba solo en el cuarto porque Gohan se fue a buscar algo para Goku, y se pregunto que paso y no solo eso. Ya no recordaba nada ni de **sus padres**, como **llego al planeta** y como fue grosero, solo recordó que se cayo. Ya los Guerreros, personas y dioses se dieron cuenta que Goku se habia olvidado de todo, no querían que olvidara a sus padres pero podía olvidar todo y ser una buena persona que ser un malvado Saiyajin que mata inocentes, la imagen hizo una **realidad alternativa la cual que pasaría si Goku no se cayera y recibiría un golpe en la cabeza**, invadía ciudades enteras, mataba a mucha gente, hacia un pánico y provocando caos en toda la tierra se volvía más fuerte y muchas cosas malas, era un monstruo más fuerte y poderoso podía ser más cruel que un **Diclonius **o cualquier otro ser, se unió otra vez con los Saiyajin y los más fuertes como Raditz, Nappa, y Vegeta decían que Kakarotto es una **vergüenza **para ser un Saiyajin, el estaba teniendo **odio contra todos**, se fue y se encontró con su hermano Turles hacían un mejor equipo, creando el árbol sagrado, las chicas recordaron algo similar por ese árbol era un poco parecido al de Alan y Ann, comiendo la fruta para incrementar sus poderes y así matando a todos incluyendo a Freezer y los demás Saiyajin, todos tenían miedo de Goku si así fuera maligno. Volvieron a la realidad en la que si Goku recibió ese golpe, muchos agradecieron que Goku se haya olvidado de todo. Gohan llego y abrazo a Goku, tambien correspondió el abrazo y como siempre su sonrisa, pasaron mas dias y ya no habia nada que Goku causaba y haciendo destrozos, ya habia sido un buen niño, pasaron mas años Goku tenia 11 años, aunque el tenia 11 años era muy pequeño estaba en la altura como un niño d años, fue entrenado por su abuelo, se divertían demasiado, cuando Gohan le agarra de la cola a Goku vio que era su punto débil asi que le dijo que **tendrá que reforzar la cola para mejorar ese punto débil**, le dio el** báculo sagrado** y era bueno con ese báculo y le enseñó la esfera de 4 estrellas y se la va quedar. Una noche Goku vio **la luna llena**, no sabian ahora el problema que tenia Gohan, Goku la miró y esta latiendo, Gohan le decía que te pasa, hasta que vio su cuerpo que se estaba haciendo grande y mutando se habia transformado en Ozaru, Goku perdió la razon y hacía destrozos, Gohan le dijo que se detuviera pero cuando Goku se fijó en el lo atacó, Gohan no tenia otra opción que agarra de su cola para que se tranquilize, era Cómo la leyenda del dios mono, el pequeño mono se hacía grande y causaba destrucción al igual que este Goku, pero en la leyenda el Son Goku el dios mono no era un alienígena, decían que si le corta la cola al gigantesco mono, se hacía chiquito así que de la misma forma tendrá que hacer lo mismo que el Goku que conocieron. Lo agarro y el gigantesco mono se cayo y no podía aguantar su punto débil, aunque el era un monstruo gigante y cayo inconsciente y su forma como Ozaru desaparecio y estaba desnudo (las niñas se pusieron rojas), pocas horas despues Goku desperto y Gohan le preguntó otra vez si esta bien.

Gohan: ¿No te acuerdas lo que paso?

Goku 2: No me acuerdo de nada, solo **mire la luna** y **me quede dormido** (fijándose a las montañas y pocos árboles destrozadas) Abuelito ¿**Quien hizo eso**? (Gohan y los demás comprendieron que no se acuerda y no quiso contarle la verdad) Abuelito ¿Que paso mientras estaba dormido?

Gohan: Bueno, es que el monstruo gigante atacó y te golpeo.

Goku 2: ¿Un monstruo gigante y fue quien me golpeo? No recuerdo que me hayan golpeado, y tampoco me dijiste de un mono grande en este lugar.

Gohan: Lo que paso es que ese monstruo llegó a estos territorios pero desaparecio, no se adonde fue pero sera mejor que te platique mas tarde.

Sango: Si yo fuera su abuelo le podía decirle la verdad.

Myoga: Eso si, antes no queríamos decirle la verdad a Inuyasha pero Aome le dijo a Inuyasha que tambien podia transformarse y perder la razon y el no queria sufrir ese tipo de transformacion.

Inuyasha: Pero eso fue hace tiempo. Ya no me he transformado en mucho tiempo aunque ya se controlar esa transformacion.

Goku 1: Bueno chicos, tampoco me dijieron que me podía transformarse en Ozaru, claro Raditz y Vegeta me dijieron sobre eso, yo nunca le entendi a mis amigos sobre la razon que ya no tuviera cola y note que se pusieron felices que ya no tuviera.

Ranma: (Con ambas manos en la cabeza de atrás) Pienso que tambien eres un despistado.

Goku 1: (Rascándose con un dedo en la mejilla) Bueno a veces si lo soy. Aunque no soy como me dijieron sobre Ryoga.

watch?v=1lqjh6-Hibg

***Ahora pasaron unas cuantas horas y cuando terminaron de comer Gohan quiso hablar algo importante a Goku sobre ese monstruo.***

Gohan: Goku durante las noches de luna llena sale un mono gigantesco. Por ningún motivo vayas a salir es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Goku 2: De acuerdo abuelito.

Gohan: Ah Goku y una cosa mas.

Goku 2: ¿De que se trata?

Gohan: Por ningún motivo vayas a ver la luna llena.

Goku se fue a dormir y tambien su abuelo, pasaran unos cuantos dias y nada paso aunque Goku aun no sabe en donde esta ese monstruo gigantesco y que es lo que esta haciendo y se preguntaba porque no podía ver la luna que tiene de malo en que la vea. Una noche Goku estaba dormido y se despertó para hacer de baño pero cuando estaba todavía en el árbol miro la luna.

Goku 2: Oh no mire la luna llena. (ahora si se metio un problema decía todos, la miro por unos segundos) Que importa, bueno tendré que regresar a casa.

Todos se preguntaban porque no se transformo, Goku siguio caminando y de pronto su pupila negra se volvió roja y se detuvo, ya sabian que resultaría efecto, Goku aun su cuerpo se agitaba y se escuchaba como si fuera un corazón. Su cuerpo se hizo mas grande y la sombra lo cubrió todo, se hizo mas grande y rugió muy fuerte que el abuelo Gohan se desperto y salio para ver lo que pasa se fijó en que Goku si miro la luna llena, el abuelo Gohan quiso hacer lo mismo que hizo con la cola de Goku. El Ozaru vio que Gohan se acerca hacia el y lo ataco, el abuelo Gohan lo esquivó y se fue atrás, quiso agarrarle la cola para que perdiera su transformacion como Ozaru, pero la cola lo golpeo. Gohan cayo al suelo pero se levanto rapido y intento lo posible hasta que Goku golpeo muy fuerte y lo dejo inconciente se acerco a el, levanto su pie y lo aplasto con su pie. Sintieron lastima lo que hizo Goku que hubiera hecho eso, pero saben que no es su culpa. Ya amancesio un poco y Goku volvio a la normalidad y otra vez las chicas muy rojas, pasaron unos minutos y despertó.

Goku 2: (Apenas levantando) ¿Que paso? (Se levanto y se fijó que estaba desnudo) ¿Que paso con mi ropa? No recuerdo que me le haya quitado. Bueno **no importa si estoy desnudo**, pero mi abuelito ¿En donde esta? ¡ABUELITO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! (Fijándose atrás) Mi casa, esta destrozada y tambien los árboles que lo rodeaban. Espero que haya ropa para ponermela y buscar a mi abuelo.

Goku se fue corriendo a su casa y se puso su ropa y su báculo sagrado luego fue a buscar a su abuelo Gohan, el pequeño Goku vio una huella y se acercó lento, mientras el otro Goku se alejó de todos porque no queria ver a su abuelo fallecido, notaron que Goku se fue y supieron cual era la razon. Goku llego en donde estaba la huella y vio a su abuelo.

Goku 2: ¿Abuelo? (Gohan no responde, y Goku se baja hacia su abuelo) Abuelito por favor debes levantarte. (El abuelo aun no responde) ¡¿Abuelito?! por favor despierta (empezando a caer lágrimas) Abuelito despierta. No me dejes por favor abre los ojos. Abuelito. Snif. Snif. ¡ABUELITO!

Todos empezaron a llorar por este momento triste, pero Kakuzawa no le importa nada solo esta escena es feliz para el. Goku enterró a su abuelo en lo más arriba de las montañas, y no estaba feliz, estaba enojado y llorando.

Saori: (Con lágrimas y en mente) Esta escena es diferente a lo que le paso a mi abuelo.

Goku 2: (Levantándose) Abuelito te **vengare**. Snif, **Matare a ese monstruo**, cuando **lo mate**, podrás **descansar en paz**.

Muchos no querían ver a Goku sufrir por la muerte de su abuelo, sobre todo el monstruo que queria matar era el, tenia que enterarse que el era el monstruo y no es la mejor opción, porque nadie sabría cuál era la reacción. Asi que buscaron al otro Goku adulto para tranquilizarlo. Mientras una mujer de pelo rosa parecida a Nyu se adelantó a todos para hablar con el, para que Kouta no la vea aun mientras ella permanece dormida y su segunda personalidad cuide de Kouta, Nana y las Diclonius sintieron un aura, pero Nana reconoció esa aura era de Lucy, pero se fijó en Nyu y no era ella, asi que talvez fue su imaginación del sueño.

***Mientras con el Goku adulto estaba en el lago que siempre pescaba y en el mismo lugar en donde se encontró con sus nuevos amigos, pero aunque estaba lejos escuchaba su yo del pasado gritando su abuelo Gohan que queria despertarlo y salia lágrimas.***

Goku 1: Juré en no recordar ese momento, si tan solo este sueño no me involucrara.

Niña: No es tu culpa que el muriera.

Goku 1: (Viendo a esa niña) Nyu, creí que estabas con todos. (Un momento, Nyu tiene un ki diferente, este ki tiene un poco de odio y sufrimiento aunque tambien tiene mas bondad en ella)

Niña: No soy Nyu, soy Kaede, pero me llaman Lucy.

Goku 1: ¡¿Lucy?! Tu eres el que Kakuzawa me dijo y eres la verdadera personalidad que me dijo Nana.

Lucy: Asi es, aunque estan en lo correcto de mi.

Goku 1: ¿Entonces lo que me dijo Kakuzawa era cierto que tu mataste a su hijo y personas inocentes?

Lucy: Asi es, (con cara que no queria hablar sobre la razon pero le diria algo) pero todo esto comenzó por esos patéticos humanos que me hicieron sufrir.

Goku noto algo que no quiere hablar de su pasado de cual es la razon que hace esas cosas, pero lo haría con tocar su cabeza y verlo todo. lo toco y entro en su recuerdo y Lucy se preguntaba que esta haciendo.

***Goku estaba en los recuerdos pero todo estaba oscuro y entro en ellos***

Goku: (En su mente) Estos son los recuerdos de Lucy.

Ella era un bebe muy tierna y tenia cuernos y fue abandonada por su padre, su madre amaba a Kaede, mucho que quería cuidarla no importa que tenga cuernos pero su marido algo de rencor o serio dejó a su hija en el bosque.

Goku: Su padre fue un hombre cruel, solo por tener cuernos la dejo, es un desgraciado. Lamento que Kaede no recuerda lo que paso de sus padres, y tambien lamento por su sufrimiento.

Kaede de bebé estaba desnuda y el piso era muy frío y no tenía ropa para cubrirse o taparse, fue encontrada por unas personas y era un orfanato al principio Goku creyo que si la podían ayudar, pero todos la veían muy extraña como si desearian en no ayudarla y muriera, Kaede fue violada por 3 niños que la molestaban y la golpeaban y nadie le ayudó. Kaede si sufría mucho hasta que apareció una niña y le aviso que Tomó esta molestando a alguien otra vez, los 3 escaparon y ayudaba a Kaede en todo, hace poco Kaede conoció un perro ya hace unas semanas, Kaede le presentó su perro a la niña que creyó ser su amiga, ambos estaban tranquilos, hasta que Tomó y sus 2 aparecieron con el perro, se preguntaron como lo supieron y seguían golpeando al perro, la niña entro y hizo que pararan y Tomó dijo…

Tomo: ¿Porque? **Fuiste tu** quien **dijo** que lo **hiciera**.

Ambos comprendieron que la niña jugaba con Kaede y lo traicionara en cualquier momento Kaede se enfado y mató a los 4 niños con esas manos invisibles.

Goku: Pobre de ella mataron a su perro frente a ella, tal vez tuvieran una lección pero no matarlos, aunque ellos se parecen a Freezer con esa maldad.

Kaede enterró a su perro y conocio a Kouta, ella odiaba a todos, estaba en cada casa matando a inocentes, Goku se explicaba porque esta haciendo eso si ellos eran inocentes. Se hicieron amigos y jugaban mucho incluyendo que visitaron a un Zoológico y Kaede se ponía como loca y gritaba al ver a los animales extraños, Kouta y Goku tenian una gota de sudor, pararon un momento y de pronto Kaede dijo que tenia que encontrar otro lugar y matar. Goku se pregunto porque matar y Kaede hizo la misma pregunta, hasta que se hizo oscuro y se escucho una voz y aparecio una niña del mismo tamaño que Kaede y tenia vendas en la cabeza y continuaron platicando. Goku comprendió que ella estaba dominando a Kaede pero poco a poco continuaron jugando y se fueron a un autobús, Kaede le hizo una pregunta si podía ir al festival con ellos, pero dijo que tenia que estar con su **primo**. Kaede no le importa. Hasta que otra vez se escucho esa voz decía que tendría que matarlo o el la matara y asi para ese sufrimiento.

Kaede: Callate ¿Quien eres tu?

Niña: Tu **sabes **quien soy yo.

Kaede comprendió que esa voz era su ADN, le pidió a Kouta que si ella sigue matando gente que el la matara. Goku comprendió que ella es buena y esta siendo dominada por su ADN que fue creado por el odio, sufrimiento, y rencor por eso su ADN que le esta pidiendo o como le dijo Kakuzawa sobre su instinto asesino de Diclonius.

***Mientras afuera del Flashback de Lucy los amigos de Goku lo seguían buscando y no lo encontraban hasta que algunos sintieron 2 energías muy poderosas, una era de Goku y la otra fue de alguien muy desconocido a Nana aun le parecía familiar***

Shura: (En su mente) ¿De quien es este cosmos? Uno es el de Goku y el otro es desconocido.

Todos fueron a ver mientras Kakuzawa y sus guardias seguían viendo el pequeño Goku construyendo su casa y tenia muchas heridas en construirla por la madera.

***Goku seguía viendo su cabeza y ahora ya habia visto todo tambien cuando sufrió una segunda personalidad causado por un golpe de una bala, se encontró con Kouta y Yuka, tambien su pelea con Nana que le arranco sus brazos y piernas, todo lo ha visto y la parte final, la despedida de Kouta y Lucy, escapó de los soldados, mientras su segunda personalidad corría por salvarse y regreso a casa en la mañana, ya habia pasado 5 meses y ningún cambio pero su primera personalidad seguía dormida, aun continúa dormida pero tambien entro en este sueño. Goku entendió su sufrimiento, el dolor, su odio, y matando gente pero ya paro en esa noche que creía que ya era su fin, pero eso no era como una justificación de matar y lastimar a gente inocente. Ademas Goku queria ayudarla a quitar ese instinto asesino que fue creado por el sufrimiento, odio, y rencor de Kaede hacia todos los humanos con excepción de sus amigos que si la aceptaron como el perro, Kouta, y Aiko la niña que conocio cuando Lucy tenia 13 años pero tendría que despertar para llevarla con Kami Sama o con el maestro Karin, ya dejo de ver recuerdos y salió de su cabeza.***

Lucy: ¿Que pasa Goku? ¿Tengo algo en la cabeza?

Goku: No tienes nada Lucy o Kaede.

Lucy: Puedes llamarme como quieras.

Goku: Bueno sera mejor que te quedes para que veas a Kouta y tus amigos.

Lucy: ¿Ellos ya vienen? Tengo que irme.

Goku: No puedes, ¿No te dará gusto en volver ver a Kouta? Acaso es porque le hiciste a su familia.

Lucy: ¿Como sabes que mate a la familia de Kouta? (Lo dice muy sorprendida)

Goku: Cuanto toque tu cabeza vi todo tus recuerdos, tambien me entere que tienes a otra yo que quiere dominarte asi como ella te convenció en que Kouta te traicionara y la aceptaste.

Lucy: En eso tienes razon pero te enteraste que tambien soy una asesina con ella o sin ella. Asi que tendras que matarme.

Goku: No puedo matarte mientras estamos en un sueño, ademas no quiero eliminarte ya que tienes bondad en ti. Lo unico que tienes es tu instinto dentro de ti que te quiere dominar, si no puedes eliminar, tarde o temprano te controlará y incluso puedes matar a tus amigos pero mas a Kouta.

Lucy: Eso puedo hacer, ademas no le hago caso mas a esa voz que escucho.

Goku: Asi se habla y en caso que cambies de personalidad ya no mates a nadie inocente.

Lucy: Lo haré.

Goku: Por cierto sobre tus padres…

Lucy: Ellos me abandonaron en ese bosque y no recuerdo sus rostros pero no quiero conocerlos.

Goku: Te equivocas, tal vez no recuerdes a tus padres, pero los vi por medio de tus recuerdos, el quien **te abandono** fue tu padre por ser diferente, tu madre fue quien te **amaba**.

Lucy: (Impactada) ¿Mi madre? Entonces ella me amaba pero ¿En dónde va estado durante mucho tiempo?

Goku: No lo se, solo vi que en tus recuerdas ella te estaba buscando pero desaparecio, (recordando a Kakuzawa) Tal vez ese sujeto sabe algo.

Lucy: Te refieres a Kakuzawa.

Goku: Asi es, tal vez el sabe algo si supo la existencia de las Diclonius el debe saber algo. Por cierto sobre el virus vector puede que Bulma te ayude, no es mala como los científicos que te tenían encerrada.

Lucy: ¿De veras ella es buena?

Goku: Así es, tu le dijiste a Kouta que no querías crear un mundo de Diclonius ya que si eso pasara el podía morir, así que Bulma te puede ayudar a quitar ese virus a ti y a tus Diclonius para no crear mas, pero la maldad que tienes osea esa voz, Kamisama o el maestro Karin nos dirán que hacer y te podemos ayudar a que esa voz desaparezca.

Lucy: De acuerdo Goku.

Akane: (Apenas llegando con el resto) Goku.

Goku: Ah chicos ¿Que paso?

Rini: Vinimos a ver como estabas y te calmaramos de la muerte de tu abuelito.

Goku: Ya estoy tranquilo, pero gracias por preocuparse de mi.

Ranma: Goku ¿Quien es ella? Se me hace familiar.

Inuyasha: Yo también.

Diana: (fijándose al cabello y rostro) Se parece a Nyu.

Nana: Ella es **Lucy**, la segunda personalidad de Nyu.

Yuka: Vaya si que son 2, es como ver a un clon o un espejo.

Nyu: No importa si es mi segunda personalidad, pero me alegra de tener a mi otra yo.

Kouta: (Acercándose a Lucy y con Nyu, y Yuka como siempre su cara de enojada) Lucy, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Lucy: Yo también me alegro de verte y también a mi otra yo.

Nana: Hola Lucy ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en este sueño?

Lucy: No lo sé Nana, creí haber muerto cuando estaban esos soldados enfrente de mí, aparecí aquí en este sueño y parece que aún estoy viva dentro de mi otra yo. Mucho gusto de conocerlos mi nombre es Lucy pero mi verdadero nombre es Kaede.

Kouta: ¿Kaede? Esa era tu verdadero nombre.

Lucy: Si ese nombre lo tuve cuando nos **conocimos** de **niños**. Pero me puedes llamar Lucy o Kaede no importa.

Kouta: Me gusto el de Kaede.

Goku: (en su mente) Que bien que Lucy si es buena pero tendremos que ayudarla para que esa otra yo que tiene en su ADN tendrá que desaparecer o si no las 3 personalidades morirán y esa maldad que tiene la dominarán.

Cristal: La ayudaremos Goku te lo podemos asegurar.

Serena: ¿A qué se refieren?

Lydian: Verán Kaede sufrió de niña y se creó algo de maldad en su ADN.

Rei: ¿En su ADN? (Ahora que lo menciona siento un mucha maldad en ella, si es buena pero su maldad esta oculta en ella) No importa que sea te ayudaremos porque **todos** aquí somos **amigos**.

Lucy: (feliz) Gracias. (Me aceptaron y no les importa que soy diferente, me recuerda a mis amigos que si me aceptaron)

Llevaron un buen rato platicando y la imagen cambio hacia el Goku niño tenía un año viviendo solo y no había nada de escuela o personas cerca de ese lugar, era como Tarzán que vivía con los simios, tenía unos meses que terminó la casa, comía de todo era un dragon comiendo todo pero también se comía los insectos como **arañas, cucarachas, cienpies,** y otros más insectos que ahora las chicas iban a vomitar por ver eso, y cumplió 12 años, y la esfera del dragon que tiene 4 estrellas lo amaba ya que era el único recuerdo de su abuelo así que Goku llamo la esfera **abuelito**, es como su abuelo aún vive en la esfera, se fue al lago y pescó un gigante pescado para comer y se topo con un auto azul, y había una chica su cabello era azul, y su ropa era rosa y decía **Bulma**, vieron como era Bulma de joven aunque si era bonita, Goku lo atacó cargando su auto (algunos muy sorprendidos de la fuerza de un niño pequeño) lo aventó a varios metros, Bulma salió para defenderse agarro su pistola y disparó a Goku, pensaron que había muerto o ver qué pasó, hasta que Goku se movía un poco, se sentó y se rascaba la piel en dónde las balas lo golpearon (Tenían ojos muy abiertos y cara nerviosa y cosa que ya comprendieron porque sobrevivió a la caída) era como si fuera los cómics de **Superman** su debilidad era Kriptonita, y su cuerpo era de acero. Así como Goku su debilidad era su cola y tenía también cuerpo de acero. Goku no comprendía porque era diferente y sobre todo no tenía una cola como la de ella. Bulma le dijo que era una chica, Goku dijo que su abuelito que tendría tener respeto con las chicas, llevaron un buen rato por las esferas, Goku se confundió que tenía otros 2 abuelos y intento convencer a Goku que le daría se esfera.

Goku 2: ¿Y cuál es ese deseó?

Bulma: Al principio quería pedir unas fresas para comer pero decidí en que tuviera un **novio muy guapo y tuviera sus ojos en mi** (y eso que las chicas tenían ese mismo deseo en que tuvieran un novio muy guapo).

Pero Goku aún no quería dársela ya que era su único recuerdo que le dejó de su abuelito, Bulma se le ocurrió una idea y era en seducir a Goku y todos estaban rojos pero Ranma y ambos Goku no estaban en rojos. No saben cómo se le ocurrió esa idea puede que cualquier niño lo haría pero todos se sorprendieron que no tenía ni el más mínimo efecto en eso. Continuaron y conocieron a una tortuga y sabía hablar y también al gran maestro Roshi y luego Oolong que también era un pervertido como Roshi, Happosai y la pulga Mioga. Fueron a un desierto y conocieron al gran bandido y poderoso **Yamcha** de joven y las chicas tenían ojos de corazón, estaban peleando Goku y Yamcha pero pararon porque Yamcha vio a Bulma y se puso a temblar, se puso rojo, y cayó al piso como una estatua. Muchos se preguntaban porque se puso así y cayó como tonto. Partieron y Puar le preguntó porque se puso así, Yamcha le dijo que su **debilidad** eran las chicas muy **bonitas**, y si ve a una chica así se pone como loco y huye a toda velocidad. El perdedor y enano de Pilaf y sus 2 amigos querían robar las esferas del dragon para conquistar al mundo. El vehículo de Bulma fue destruido y Yamcha no tenía otra opción de dar un vehículo a ellos para robar esas esferas y que su debilidad **desaparezca**, y así tener una chica muy bonita. Después conocieron a Ox Satan era un hombre gigantesco, mientras con Yamcha estaba viendo una niña muy extraña que había matado un Tiranosaurio Rex, pensó que Yamcha era un maleante y lo atacó, pero Yamcha se acercó y la golpeó, Puar y los demás se pusieron como porque se atrevió en golpearla, pero se decían porque no se pudo de la misma manera que vio a Bulma.

Puar: ¿Porque no te afectó en esa chica? No te comportaste como de costumbre Yamcha.

Yamcha: Me interesan las chicas pero **no tan pequeñas**.

Cuando Yamcha y Puar llegaron estaban viendo a ese gigantesco hombre, le dijo a Goku y sus amigos que su hija se fue a buscar a Roshi, todos los presentes con excepción de Goku se imaginaron una niña muy fea, pero cuando le enseño la foto era Milk y era muy bonita, Yamcha y Puar tuvieron unas caras muy nerviosas y se metieron en un gran problema. Todos decían los van a matar y también tenían esas caras nerviosa. Goku fue a buscarla pero Yamcha llegó primero y convenció a Milk pero vio a Goku acercándose se fue. Ya Milk conocio al maestro Roshi y mucho tiempo ya tuvieron 6 esferas del dragon la última estaba en un castillo, Ya Pilaf tenía 7 esferas del dragon y ya estaban cumpliendo su deseo pero Oolong intervino y pidió una ropa íntima de mujer, Shenlong le cumplió ese deseó y todos estaban rojos, Ryoga se puso más rojo, su nariz sangró y cayó desmayado.

Akane: Ryoga despierta.

Amy: Debió haber sido por ver ese tipo deseó.

Rini: Pobre de Ryoga tiene respeto a las mujeres y si ve algo le sangra la nariz.

Tadase: Yo me ocupo de despertarlo.

Goku: De acuerdo solo ten cuidado, aunque un **príncipe **como tu es muy bueno para cuidar a los demás.

Los amigos de Tadase se preocuparon porque Goku metió el pie, la apariencia de Tadase cambia y le aparece una corona en la cabeza. Estaba actuando como siempre en la serie y tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Goku: ¿Que le pasa? Cambio de apariencia cuando dije **príncipe**.

Tadase: No me digas príncipe **esclavo**, yo soy un rey y todos deben obedecer mis ordenes jajaja.

Amu: Tranquilo Tadase, debes controlar ese tipo de transformación.

Tadase aún seguía así y alguien lo calmo golpeándolo en la cabeza y era Inuyasha quien lo hizo a ver si se controla. Tadase desperto y les dijo si lo hizo de nuevo, les explico que tendrá que encontrar algo para que se quite esa personalidad.

Goku: Lo lamento, no sabía que cambias de apariencia, te prometo que yo y mis amigos no te **digamos** la **palabra **prin...(Todos tapando la boca a Goku).

Kuno: No puedes decir esa palabra.

Shippo: Exacto ni tampoco cuando le digamos **principito**.

Otra vez Tadase cambio y lo golpearon para detener esa transformación.

Seiya: Entiendo su problema pero que le pasa a ese **príncipe**.

Otra vez lo hicieron lo mismo.

Ranma: Que bien, al menos no hay que pasar con Milk cuando le digamos **ancianita** o otra mujer.

^^^Dimension 2 en un futuro^^^

***Ursula: (Enfadada y con ojos blancos)Grrr, ya te escuché ¿Cuántas personas me van a decir ancianita? Y como puedo ser una vieja si sigo siendo una menor.***

Zander: ¿A quién le hablas Ursula?

Ed: Creo que se trata de Zoé, siempre la llama ancianita, ahora su oído lo puede oír aunque estamos en el futuro o en cualquier lugar.

Dr. Z: eso es posible, ya Úrsula tiene como un súper oído que ahora puede escuchar a alguien diciéndole ancianita.

Úrsula: Pero que importa esa Zoé tal vez ya sea una ancianita, aunque también esa mocosa sigue siendo fea.

***En el pasado en una ciudad***

Zoé: Achú.

Max: ¡Salud!

Zoé: Gracias Max.

(Narrador: Entiendo que yo explique en el prólogo y avisos quienes eran los animes de cada dimensión pero decidí hacer que aparezcan los animes en cualquier dimensión y el número)

^^^Dimension 1 en el sueño^^^

***Ya pasó mucho y vieron el entrenamiento y las trampas de Krilin, el día que conocieron a Launch que fue salvado por Goku y Krilin por unos policías se preguntaban qué hacía la policía arrestando a Launch, cuando vieron un papel que se busca Launch y la foto era diferente, se la llevaron por una tontería de los pervertidos como Roshi era en buscar a una buena chica y que si consiguen la más bonita los dejara entrenar, cuando Roshi les dice a los 3 que se pongan unos trajes. Se los pusieron y eran muy ridículos, Launch le dijo ese traje parece ropa interior.***

Roshi: Pues no se te ve bien (muchos con caras de, si como no para un pervertido) es el **uniforme** que **usan todos** mis **alumnos**.

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime por decir esa payasada, muchos varones estaban viendo a Launch y estaban muy rojos como un tomate pero se voltearon a otro lugar, en eso Launch estornuda por un insecto y cambia de apariencia su cara era como de gruñona y su pelo es rubió, se le quedaron viendo cómo que le pasó, en eso Launch ataca a los 3 como si fuera una criminal, ya entendían porque la policía quería arrestarla, cuando estornudo otra vez volvió a la normalidad, les pregunto que fue lo que pasó, les aviso que si ella estornuda cambia de personalidad y su otra yo era una criminal que roba dinero y mata gente, era parecida a Nyu y Lucy, la Launch de cabello azul era un ejemplo como Nyu o Kasumi igual de gentil, tranquila y inocente, La Launch de cabello amarillo era como Lucy una asesina y muy cruel, los presentes tenían caras de miedo y nerviosa.

Hyoga: (con una gota de sudor y cara nerviosa) O.. oye Goku ¿Launch Aún sigue matando y haciendo esas cosas?

Goku: Ahora que lo mencionas, aún sigue estornudando y cambiando de apariencia, pero no sé si sigue robando y matando gente, pero las otras veces aunque cambie de apariencia ya no sigue haciendo eso.

Mousse: Menos mal que no estornudo cuando la presentaste.

Ahora entraron día tras día, Goku aún no tenía cola porque se la cortaron, Krilin hacía trampas pero algunas veces Roshi no le creía a Krilin y estaba en casa con Launch y fallaba en cada intento de tocarla, de una noche Goku se durmió con Launch y le dijo **mamá** mientras estaba dormido, al día siguiente Roshi quiso ver a Launch para hacer otra vez sus cosas tan pervertidas, cuando destapó a Launch de la cabeza se asustaron todos porque tenía ahora el pelo rubio, Roshi agarro una escoba para despertar a Goku con cuidado para escapar mientras Launch sigue dormida, Goku despertó y hizo ruido, todos decían Shhh, y otra vez hizo ruido. El maestro Roshi le dijo que se fijará en Launch. Pero se despertó, se asustaron y gritaron como si fuera una película de terror. Launch se asustó en ver a Goku estar con ella, agarro su arma que estaba abajo de la almohada y dijieron todos en dónde la saco y disparó a Goku, en eso Goku contra ataca y le golpeó en la cara dejándola inconsciente. Ahora siguieron entrenando por meses y entraron al torneo de artes marciales era la primera vez que Goku entra a este torneo, la recompensa era de **5,000** **yenes** en quién ganaba en el primer lugar. Hablaron de las reglas y sobre la arena de combate, tal como las Sailor tuvieron una pelea contra Goku. A Nabiki, Ranma y los demás no saben porque no se le ocurrieron esa idea. Ya habían pasado hasta el cuarto combate de Goku contra un pteranodon llamado Guilan y podía hablar y caminar como un hombre, ya entendían porque Goku no se sorprendió cuando Luna habló, pero el combate paro por la lluvia, tuvieron una pelea en un bar, Goku no se encontraba en ningún lugar y lo buscaban todos hasta que Ranfan la mujer que peleó contra Nam, aviso a todos que ya lo había encontrado, todos se dirigieron alla, vieron a Goku **durmiendo**, la baba de la boca cayendo, y una **burbuja en la nariz**. Todos los presentes se cayeron al piso con excepción de el Goku adulto, y Ranfan. Muchos combates pasaron y al final era Goku vs el pervertido de Jackie Chun, que era el maestro Roshi disfrazado. Goku le creció la cola hace unos combates y se transformo en mono otra vez causando más destrozos, Jackie Chun desapareció la luna y Goku volvió a la normalidad. Siguieron peleando, Goku perdió, Jackie Chun obtuvo la victoria y los invito a comer en un restaurante. Goku aunque era un niño aún podía comer mucho como una bestia, quería más y todos otra vez se cayeron. Terminaron de comer y el precio fue casi **5,000** yenes, todos se le quedaron viendo al Goku adulto que tenía una gota de sudor y cara nerviosa. Ya pasó mucho y comenzó la famosa **patrulla roja**.

Nana: ¿Patrulla roja?

Goku: Así es, ese ejército lo **derrote cuando** era un **niño**, y muchos decían que ese ejército era el más poderoso que ningún otro ejército podía enfrentarse a la patrulla roja, y los androides que les presenté eran de la patrulla roja pero no son malos, los únicos androides malvados eran los del futuro.

***Luego continuaron la búsqueda, pero lo más extraño es que esta dimensión habían como animales que caminan en 2 patas, tenían ropa como de personas y podían hablar incluso son inteligentes y no atacan a los demás como verdaderos animales, cuando iba en la nube voladora y tenía su vaciló cada día o noche se parecía a la leyenda de Son Goku, ya había luchado con el coronel de la patrulla roja llamado Silver, Ahora estaba en el ártico y Goku conoció mucha gente y se hicieron amigos, les prometió que regresaría con su jefe de la aldea, en eso Goku paso a unos cuantos pisos y se encontró con un ninja muy sigiloso. Estaba moviéndose a una velocidad muy rápida Goku lo golpeo con una roca en la cabeza y cayó una foto. Todos querían ver esa foto, cuando Goku la volteó era de unas mujeres en ropa interior y muchos estaban rojos y sangrando las narices solo los varones con excepción de los 2 Goku, Ranma, Happosai (que le gustaba ver esa foto), y las chicas, las muchachas intentaron agarrar la foto o tapar los ojos al pequeño Goku porque no estaba bien en que un niño mirará cosas de pervertidos. Supieron que ese ninja era un pervertido, y salio el ninja recogiendo su foto y que cualquiera lo vea merece la muerte, se hizo llamar el ninja púrpura el mejor de todos, muchos decían y el más pervertido y torpe del mundo. Ahora van a jugar el ninja utilizó su truco llamado el **truco del hombre invisible**, ahora Goku tenía que encontrarlo y todos lo vieron a ver ese truco.***

Goku 2: Ahí estás.

Todos tenían las caras de hmm, gotas de sudor y diciendo torpe por utilizar una bandera de Estados Unidos, le preguntó que cómo lo encontró fácilmente.

Goku 2: Fuiste demasiado llamativo ¿No creés?

Ninja púrpura: ¿Eh? (Viendo su cortina) ¡Rayos no me di cuenta y cometí en error en el estampado! Sabes niño (mostrando ahora el tronco del árbol) esto debería ser la apariencia original.

Amber: (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) Eso ya no cuenta, y lo descubrió por su torpesa.

Ahora el ninja quería utilizar un truco pero le dijo a Goku que contara hasta el número 30, Goku contó pero poco a poco ya no sabía el número es como que no sabe después del 16, 17, y 18. Ya no sabe que seguia después del 18, asi que volteo para que le dijera que sigue después del 18, todos dijieron que eso era trampa. El ninja se iba esconder debajo de la roca falsa, así que le dijo que si no sabe contar nunca podrá entender las **matemáticas** que Serena, y Ranma no le gustan. Aunque es imposible ya que saben que Goku en la montaña paoz no había una escuela y nunca fue a una escuela, púrpura le dijo los números que siguen, Goku se acordó de los números, ahora ya llegó hasta el número 30 a Goku le costaba encontrarlo, se fijó en todos lados y también había una cabaña se fijó en cada parte incluso en el piso que cuando abrió uno de esas puertas había más revistas para pervertidos que ahora algunos chicos sangraron mucho por ver eso. Goku y los demás escucharon un ruido, y había como un palo en el agua la imagen cambio que estaba púrpura debajo del agua.

Ninja púrpura: (debajo del agua) No podrás encontrarme esta vez, y este es el **famoso** truco **astucia de agua**.

Había una rana en la cara del ninja que se movió mucho, el Goku niño fue de vuelta a la cabaña y agarro una jarra de agua caliente, todos estaban como caras traviesas y se taparon la boca en ver eso ya que si se lo imaginan se quemara la lengua, Goku le echo y el ninja salto por quemarse, ahora el ninja le dijo que era un bribón, ahora siguió una carrera que Goku ganó y superó la velocidad del Ninja, el coronel le ordenó que tendrá que matarlo, el ninja salto hacia Goku, se quedó quieto y dejó su báculo, el báculo le entró en el trasero del ninja que le dolía y gritaba de dolor. Todos los presentes estaban riéndose de esto incluso esa escena era muy divertida que mataba a todos de risa, ya tenía que acabar de esto, se lo quito del trasero, el ninja estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ninja púrpura: Me has **causado** una **gran vergüenza**. No lo olvidaré.

Lucy 2: (calmandose) Al contrario fue divertido jejeje.

Ahora ya pasó todo el combate ya Goku conoció el robot número 8, Goku lo llamo Octavio, no le gustaba pelear incluso el ninja lo amenazó de muerte al apretar el botón, ya Goku derrotó a la patrulla roja que estaba en el ártico, Goku peleó contra el general Blue (Las chicas con ojos de corazón por ver a alguien muy guapo) Goku conoció la aldea pingüino y Arale una niña muy extraña pero lo sorprendente era un robot. Goku peleó contra el famoso asesino Tao Pai Pai, y al final ya se fue solo a derrotar a la patrulla roja, y ningúno quedó vivo con excepción del Dr. Maki Gero y nadie se había dado cuenta, con excepción de los demás, ahora siguió el siguiente torneo de artes marciales de la hermana del maestro Roshi Uranai baba, todos los guerreros de Urania baba perdieron, ya al final era Goku contra un hombre misterioso con una máscara de conejo o gato y tenía el mismo traje que el abuelo Gohan y tenía una cosa muy extraña en su cabeza era como una aureola dorada en su cabeza, pero lo sorprendente es que ese tipo supo que su cola era su debilidad pero todos se sorprendieron que el lo supo y pocas personas saben de ese punto débil, le arrancó la cola y el mismo hombre cometió un error en arrancarla, ya Goku había ganado la pelea porque se rindió el hombre. Hasta que el hombre misterioso hablo con Goku, todos se preguntaban quién era el, pero el Goku (1) adulto sabe quién era ya que todavía tiene ese recuerdo.

Hombre de la máscara: **Goku** realmente te has vuelto un niño muy fuerte, has practicado mucho.

Goku 2: ¿Por… Porque sabes mi nombre?

Hombre de la máscara: Pero Goku, parece que fuiste muy negligente para **entrenar** tu punto débil, tu cola **estoy seguro** que ya te lo **había advertido** pero…

Goku 2: (impactado al igual que todos) No puede ser… imposible tu eres…

Hombre de la máscara: No tienes remedio, eres muy distraído apenas te diste cuenta (quitándose su máscara) ¡Claro que soy yo hijo!

Goku niño se fue corriendo hacia su abuelo fallecido, y lo abrazo de felicidad, y llorando de ver a su abuelo fallecido. Todos estaban viendo esta escena, lloraron también de ver esta escena de que Goku y su abuelo Gohan. Pero se preguntan cómo es que esta vivo si Goku lo había matado. Goku ahora sí podía vivir otra vez con su abuelo pero le dijo que no porque ya estaba muerto, pensaron que era un fantasma y lo observaron pero no era un fantasma sino el alma, Uranai baba les contó a todos que ella puede ir al más allá y traer a los guerreros fallecidos para trabajar y les paga bien, pero pensó Goku que aún no podía porque solo duraría **un día completo**, siguieron platicando, podían utilizar las esferas para revivir al padre de Upa que fue asesinado por Tao Pai Pai, aunque Upa también quería que su abuelo también reviviera.

Abuelo Gohan: jajajaja no te preocupes por mi, también me gusta mucho el otro mundo ahí estoy bien. ¡**También hay muchas mujeres bonitas** en el **más allá**! (Viendo que el abuelo también es un pervertido)

Roshi: (rojo en la nariz) ¡Hmm! ¡¿Es cierto lo que dices?!

Urania Baba: (golpeando a su hermano) Ah, eso sí que no. No tienes remedio no has cambiado en nada.

Happosai: (Con una baba en la boca) ¿De verdad hay muchas mujeres bonitas?

Ranma: Que ni se le ocurra hacer una tontería.

Después toda la saga del segundo torneo de artes marciales conocieron a Tenshinhan, Chaoz, y el maestro de ambos Tsuru Goku entreno su cola y ya no tenía ese punto débil cuando terminaron Launch dijo que se enamoró de Tenshinhan **salvajemente** y todos con cara de confundidos, ahora sigue el terrible **Pikoro Daimaku**, y muchos estaban llorando y estaban tristes de la muerte de Chaoz, Krilin, y el viejo Roshi, casi muria Tenshinhan por utilizar el mafuba que utilizó el maestro Roshi en el último momento. Goku lo derroto pero antes de derrotarlo no vieron mucho la escena porque si querían tomar el **agua de los dioses** para despertar su poder escondido tendrán que descubrirlo por si solos, y conoció al maestro Karin un gato blanco y caminaba en 2 patas como un hombre algunas personas le dieron ternura a ese gato. Goku conoció a Mr. Popo, y después a Kami Sama el antiguo dios del templo sagrado y guardián de la tierra, pero todos se sorprendieron que el temible Pikoro Daimaku estaba vivo, si Goku lo había matado, Kami Sama le contó todo que Kami Sama y Pikoro Daimaku eran antes uno, es como si Kami Sama era bueno, y el otro era maldad, Kami Sama le contó que el era el creador de las esferas del dragon y si **el muere desaparecerán para siempre**, Goku le hizo una pregunta que cómo sigue vivo si mato su otra parte y el de bondad ya muria. Kami Sama le contó que antes de morir soltó un huevo y dentro de poco se enfrentará a el, es como una reencarnación. Goku entreno demasiado duro, incluso entrenó y tuvo unas cuantas dificultades, pero los demás se sorprendieron que un niño chiquito como Goku salvo el mundo muchas veces, y estaba a punto de morir muchas veces en cada combate, ningún niño chiquito tendría un gran poder, y haciendo lo imposible, pero no es lo único que dejó con muchas sorpresas, nado un mar con muchas rocas gigantes y pesadas incluso cruzó un mar enteró, nadie podía cruzar el océano con algo tan pesado. Ahora siguió el tercer torneo de artes marciales que pasó 3 años, Goku era diferente, puede que el mismo pelo alborotado, pero ya era más alto y sobre todo guapo que Bulma y las demás chicas se enamoraron de Goku pero también se parecía mucho a su padre Todos fueron a la sala para ver quién será los 8 participantes del torneo, y había una chica que se presentó todos reconocieron ese rostro era Milk y so era muy bonita cuando era joven pero el otro Goku le preguntó quién era, Milk de enfado y grito diciendo Tonto. Todos temblaron y cayeron al piso por mal carácter y se presentó el nuevo Pikoro era el que todos conocían antes era malvado, pasaron muchas cosas hasta que se presentó Tao Pai Pai y muchos se sorprendieron que sobrevivió en la explosion pero era mitad robot y los combates se adelantaron y ya Goku se enfrentará a Milk. Milk insultaba a Goku por decir que se le olvidó y la lastimó sus sentimientos, ella era una buena luchadora de artes marciales, más fuerte que puede derrotar a las mujeres como Lita, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, y Ranko. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver una chica joven sabe pelear bien. Goku aún no se acuerda de ella y era como inocente. Milk le dijo cuando pararon que desde hace tiempo le prometió y le dijo que sería su **esposa**. Los de la segunda dimensión y el Goku adulto y no el joven si sabían ya que desde niño le prometió. Algunos tenían con caras muy abiertas.

Todos: (Con ojos muy abiertos y caras nerviosa) ¿¡QUEE!?

Milk: Me imagino que ya te acordaste. ¿Verdad?

Goku 2: (pensando y viendo hacia Krilin) Krilin, me puedes decir ¿Que **significa esposa**?

Yamcha, Krilin, Milk, los caballeros de bronce, dorados, las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts, Sailor Galaxia, Kakyuu, los three lights, los 3 gatos, las guerreras mágicas, las diclonius y todos los demás se cayeron al estilo anime con excepción de ambos Goku ya que el era inocente, y los espectadores de las artes, Krilin con un enfado diciéndole que significaba esposa. Pero Goku aún no se acuerda a quien se lo prometió. Ya Goku ganó el combate y le dijo que era Milk la hija de Ox Satán, ya Goku se había acordado de la promesa y le dijo que pensaba que esposa significaba **comida**, todos se golpearon la cara con la palma de su mano y diciendo es un torpe, Milk se puso triste por pensar que esa promesa era falsa y se le quedaron viendo a Goku con cara de decepción y el con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa pero saben que el creció solo y no sabe nada así que se tranquilizaron.

Goku 2: (Con brazos Cruzados y la cara arriba) Bueno no importa **porque** yo te hice esa **promesa** (Acercándose a Milk). ¿Quieres **casarte conmigo**?

Milk: (poniéndose feliz) Si.

Todos gritaban y felicitaban a Goku por decir que si ya se van a casar, y Milk beso a Goku en la mejilla haciendo que las chicas también gritarán y deseando que un chico muy guapo le dijo a una de ellas que se casará.

Genma: (Con brazos cruzados y como siempre sus ojos de seriedad) Que bonita escena, pero me decepciona Ranma por no decir lo mismo a Akane, Goku si pudo con Milk y ellos no.

Soun: Es cierto, (empezando a llorar y cubriendo su brazo en la cara) desearía que algún día hiciera lo mismo (en un futuro capítulo haré que ya se casen, también Lucy y Kouta)

Pow Pow

Ranma y Akane golpearon a ambos padres y enviandolos al cielo y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Ranma: (con brazos cruzados) No haré lo mismo que Goku hizo con Milk de casarse, esa decisión es mía y no quiero casarme con esta niña tan poca atractiva.

Akane: (Igual) Lo mismo dijo yo.

Goku 1: Oigan no se estén peleando. Entiendo que ustedes no se llevan bien, me recuerdan mucho a Yamcha y Bulma, además mi abuelito **me dijo** que tendría que **comportarme** con las **chicas**, y si las respeto, creo que tú también tendrías que hacer lo mismo que yo Ranma, tendrás que **respetar** a Akane y si es **muy bonita incluyendo a todas que también son muy bonitas** (Con una sonrisa que algunas o todas las chicas se sonrojara incluyendo a Akane)

Akane: (Muy roja y apenada) Gracias… por tu comentario Goku.

Goku: No hay de que.

Ranma: Tu le hiciste esa promesa a Milk de niños pero tú no sabías que era esposa, además no se porque tú y Vegeta no consiguieron una esposa tranquila y no tan poca atractiva y gruñona como Akane.

Pow

Akane: ¡Ya cállate Ranma!

Goku: Bueno yo te diré porque tenemos esposa con un carácter muy fuerte, Vegeta me dijo hace unos años cuál era la razón, y me sorprendió a mi y Pikoro.

Colone: ¿Y que es lo que te dijo?

Shippo: Si cuéntanos.

Todos querían una respuesta.

Goku 1: El dijo "la **sangre de los Saiyajin** solo **atrae** a mujeres de **carácter fuerte**".

Todos con una boca abierta y ojos muy abiertos, aunque caras de sorprendidos. Goku como era inocente se quedó igual rascándose la mejilla.

Mina: Ahora entiendo porqué tu y Vegeta tienen a Milk y Bulma.

Elliot: ¿Y que hay de Gohan? Cuando conocimos a Videl en ningún momento tenía un carácter fuerte.

Goku 2: Ella solo es Tranquila con Gohan y Pan.

Artemis: Pues yo conozco unas **niñas que tienen** un **carácter fuerte**.

Goku 1: ¿Y quiénes son?

Artemis: Mina, Rei, Lita, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo, y Ukyo.

En eso que las chicas se enfadaron y golpearon a Artemis dejando vários chipotes.

Kero: Esas chicas si que dan miedo pero **Sakura** es **igual** a ellas.

En eso Sakura se enfada y lo golpea. Goku tenía una cara inocente al igual que Kasumi y Nyu de confundidos pero tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Colone: Y dime Goku ¿Acaso crees que soy bonita? (Todos con caras de asquerosidad al ver una ancianita chaparrita)

Goku 1: Tu pareces una **momia de 300 siglos y eres fea**.

Colone: (con los ojos un poco cerrados de enojo) ¿A quien le llamas momia?

Pow

Le creció un chipote a Goku pero el seguía como si no le doliera.

Aome: Vaya si Goku parece al haber dolido con ese golpe, me sorprende un extraterrestre con ese poder tenga una resistencia

Ranma: Bueno si me sorprende que es fuerte pero que sea un extraterrestre no me sorprende aunque un poco.

Goku 1: ¿Porque lo dices?

Ranma: Verás conocí una chica llamada **Lum** y era un **extraterrestre** y tenía cuernos como las diclonius aunque pequeños.

Goku 1: (emocionado) ¡De verás y dime ella **es fuerte**!

Ranma: (con una sonrisa nerviosa y ojos cerrados) Si es **fuerte**, pero si comparamos contigo, tu la derrotaras fácil como tú nos hiciste a nosotros.

Ahora pasaron mas combates y Goku se enfrentó a Tenshinhan, Goku se quitó sus muñequeras, playera y botas. Le costaba un poco en quitársela, Tenshinhan cargo su playera y estaba pesada, Yamcha y Krilin ayudarnos para quitar la ropa y botas, Goku dijo que cada una pesaba como **20 kilos**, cuando Yamcha sumo las 5 cosas dijo que en total son **100 kilos** y todos tenían las caras de sorprendidos y de miedo aunque también nerviosa, hizo muchas travesuras con el como por ejemplo bajando sus pantalones de combate y las chicas rojas como un tomate pero los demás se reían de ver esto. En eso Tenshinhan cae y se le cae los pantalones y se reían aunque algunas chicas estaban rojas. Ya Tenshinhan utilizó sus mejores técnicas pero Goku lo derroto pasaron mas combates y Pikoro se enfrentó a Shen Quien Kamisama tomó prestado su cuerpo para detener a Pikoro, ambos hablaban en un idioma diferente en quién nadie le entendía, ni siquiera la inteligente de Amy, así que el sueño tradujo el idioma Namekusei en español para entenderle, Kamisama utilizó el mafuba para derrotar a Pikoro pero el la utilizó contra el dios y guardián de la tierra y se trajo el frasco que había sellado a Kamisama. Ahora dependía de Goku quien sacó a Kamisama del gigantesco Pikoro y daba asco, lo saco del frasco el mundo se enteró que Mayuniar (tal vez así lo dicen) que se parecía a Pikoro Daimaku el jóven Pikoro le dijo al mundo que era su hijo y reencarnación del temible Pikoro y dominará de nuevo el mundo. Goku ya derrotó y pasaron muchas cosas como ver de nuevo a su **abuelito** que ya no lo reconocía por crecer muy rápido y tenía que salvar al padre de Milk apagando el caldera había una mujer llamada Annin una hermosa mujer que los pervertidos querían aventarse a ella, Annin les platico cuál era la razón o como se usa el caldero pero no tenían tiempo así que Goku y Annin se pelearon y la golpeó en el estómago que muchos decían como se atrevió a golpearla, Annin se hizo gigantesca que todos tenían caras de miedo pero la cara de Annin daba mucho miedo como si ella fuera la misma demonia castigadora, puede que no apagaron el caldero pero apagaron el fuego y salvaron a Ox Satan, Goku y Milk regresaron en la nube voladora, días o semanas después Goku se vistió con un traje que lo hizo muy guapo (que las chicas otra vez con sus cosas) ahora salió Milk con un vestido muy lindo que fue de su madre, se casaron años después nació Gohan, se estaban preguntando cuál sería su nombre, aunque los demás saben cuál sería Milk quiso escoger **Einstein** el famoso investigador y muchos se rieron de ese nombre, Gohan lloro y que ahora se llamará **Arquímedes **y otra vez lo hicieron, Ox Satán les dijo muchos nombres y les mataba de risa, pasó minutos o quizás horas, aún no sabían el nombre, faltaba Goku.

Milk: Goku ¿No has pensado en un nombre para tu hijo?

Ox Satán: Debiste haber pensando en uno por lo menos.

Goku 2: (Con seriedad) ¡¿Yo?! (Ambos diciendo si) yo… (otra vez diciendo si, cambiando su cara y agarrando una mano en la cabeza) ¡**Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Ustedes no?**

Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos con gotas de sudor y que se caen en el suelo, Milk regaño a Goku como si fuera un niño, Milk le decía que se parece a Gohan y el bebé se reía como que le gustaba el nombre del abuelo de Goku así que pusieron Gohan al bebé. Pasaron unos cuantos años y atacó el enemigo de Kamisama, Garlic Junior en quién quería apoderarse del trono y tomar el lugar de Kamisama en **nombre de su padre** fue un oponente muy difícil para Pikoro y Goku pero con la ayuda de Gohan lo aventó hacia el agujero y se sorprendieron que un niño de 4 años derrotará a Garlic Jr, Ahora poco después de la pelea Pikoro conoció a alguien de cabello largo y la **misma armadura que usan los hombres de Freezer,** era nada más y nada menos el hermano mayor de Goku, **Raditz**. Estaba buscando a Goku así que con el rastreador lo busco siguiendo su poder de pelea. Goku presentó su hijo a sus amigos pero Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, y Launch no estaban, Bulma le pregunta que va hacer en el futuro y Gohan le dijo que será un gran investigador, notaron que Gohan tenía una **cola** le dijieron a Goku si habido unas cosas como si vio a luna llena, pero Goku les dijo que no pasó nada, Goku les pregunto que era la razón y todos dijieron que nada. hablaron mucho y sintieron el poder de Raditz acercándose a Kame House. Raditz llegó y aterrizó hablar con Goku, y que pasa con todo esto si su deber era matar a todo el mundo a como diera lugar. Krilin se acercó a Raditz que se fuera pero lo golpeó con su cola todos los presentes se sorprendieron que tenía una cola como la de Goku y Gohan. Raditz le platico a Goku si recibió un golpe en la cabeza, Goku le dijo que si y aún tenía la cicatriz, Roshi le contó sobre la historia que le contó el abuelo Gohan, así que Raditz le contó que era un Saiyajin los **peleadores más fuertes del universo** y que era su hermano mayor, en qué Goku y sus amigos se sorprendieron así que porque esta en la tierra, Raditz le contesto esa pregunta era muy fácil así que les dijo cuál era ese propósito, les contó que los Saiyajin invadían planetas enteros, enviaban a los Saiyajin adultos más fuertes a planetas más fuertes y les daba un precio muy alto para los extraterrestres, pero los planetas tan **débiles** como la tierra enviaban a bebés como fue el caso de Goku. Nadie se lo podía creer aunque los demás vieron la vida de los Saiyajin y sobretodo Freezer, son peores que puede haber, puede ser más crueles que Lucifer, Dama 9, Diclonius y otros enemigos más perversos, no sé comparan con nadie, incluyendo mandar un bebé solo, aunque Bardock y Gine salvaron a Goku para que Freezer no lo matara.

Raditz: Kakaroto, **dentro de unos años** **tu solo podrás acabar con todos estos terrestres.** Claro si **recordarás la orden** que te dimos. Afortunadamente se puede ver la luna desde este planeta.

Goku 2: (confundido) Oye ¿Porque dices que es una fortuna ver la luna desde aquí?

Raditz: ¡Pero que torpe eres, nosotros los Saiyajin **podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder cuando vemos la luna llena**!

Después se vio una escena de Goku en Ozaru así cuando sufre en esa transformación se parecía más un Saiyajin aunque Goku se haya olvidado de todo su transformación y maldad lo domina en cuándo se transforma en Ozaru. Pero Goku aún no entendía nada cuando vio su cola le preguntó que le pasó a su cola, Goku le dijo que se la cortaron hace mucho tiempo, Raditz estaba **decepcionado** en que confiaba y se llevaba bien con todos estos seres humanos. Goku y el resto le decían que se largara que Goku ya era más terrestre que un Saiyajin pero lo malo es que Raditz no puede hacer eso, la familia de los Saiyajin ya estaba casi extinta porque un **meteorito se estrelló con el planeta Vegeta** (cosa que fue una mentira de Freezer) y también murieron Bardock y Gine (los demás sintieron lástima por la muerte de ellos) solo quedaron 4 Saiyajin incluyendo a Goku en total 5, uno es Raditz los otros 2 eran Napa y Vegeta, pero quién era el cuarto Saiyajin (Turles o Tarble ustedes pueden decidir cual), Raditz le contó a Goku que habían encontrado un planeta pero solo eran 3 así que pensó en el, puede que su poder aún no esta completo pero si se une podra ser más fuerte, pero Goku se negó hacer eso ni aún estando muerto nunca se unirán a destruir planetas y matar gente inocente. Hasta que le llamo la atención a Raditz.

Raditz: Hace un momento me llamó la atención algo. ¿Acaso no es tu **hijo que esta detrás de ti**? (Goku diciéndole no) No me mientas. Y que me dices de esa cola, no es una prueba que tiene **sangre de Saiyajin**.

Goku 2: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Raditz: Parece ser que no quieres entender de lo que te estoy diciendo, **creo que voy a tomar prestado a tu hijo**.

Los demás sintieron miedo, Goku quería atacar pero Raditz utilizando su super velocidad que no pudieron ver con excepción de algunos que si podían verlo, Goku fue derrotado por Raditz de un solo golpe cogió a Gohan, y le hizo una propuesta muy fácil de **matar a 100 personas y traer sus cuerpos en Kame House** y nadie le gustó esa propuesta y era como un horror, le dió un tiempo como mínimo un día si no lo hace morirá Gohan, se fue hacia el lugar donde aterrizo, Pikoro y Goku se unieron para derrotar a Raditz también les dificultó esa batalla, cuando Goku sujeto la cola a Raditz, le mintió que iba a dejar la tierra, Gohan estalló y destruyó la nave y todos se sorprendieron, Raditz estaba midiendo el poder de pelea y era **1307** y más impresionados porque era más fuerte que Goku, Pikoro y Raditz. El poder de Raditz era 1200 y Goku y Pikoro tenían entre 408 y 416 pero sus técnicas eran más, entre 1000 y 1300 o quizá más. Gohan lo golpeó a Raditz y muchos tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Raditz se acercó a su sobrino el poder de pelea era de solo **1**. Lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente y en eso Goku agarra a Raditz, Pikoro lanzó su técnica atravesando ambos cuerpos, Raditz antes de morir aviso a 2 de sus amigos la información de todo y las esferas del dragon, ya habían llegado Krilin, Bulma, y el maestro Roshi, Pikoro les contó todo que ambos Saiyajin llegarán dentro de un año. Los amigos de Goku le prometieron a el que buscarán las esferas del dragon, les agradeció y murió, todos o algunos estaban llorando por la muerte de Goku, el cuerpo de Goku desapareció y fue obra de Kamisama. Ahí Pikoro se llevó a Gohan para entrenarlo y necesitaran su ayuda para acabar con ambos Saiyajin, ya había otro lugar muy desconocido y estaba Goku con su aureola dorada acompañado con Kamisama, había otros tipos con la misma aureola, entraron a un gigantesco castillo y había un señor muy gigante más que Ox Satán, le presentó a Goku y dijo que era el gran **Enma Sama** y muchos se sorprendieron que este es el mismo hombre o demonio que puede escoger si una persona va al cielo si es buena y si es mala al infierno, igualito al de la leyenda. Kamisama le contó todo a Enma Sama que tendrá que ver a **Kaiosama**, era un asunto muy importante. Enma Sama confirmo con su cuaderno la información de Goku y si era bueno que podía ir al paraíso ósea el cielo y a hecho muchas cosas muy buenas pero tendría que ir por el caminó de la serpiente. Los de la segunda dimensión se sorprendieron aún más es como si esta dimensión era una caja de sorpresas y cosas similares o iguales a la leyenda de Sun Wukong.

Goku 2: Oigan señor ¿Todas las personas que mueren vienen a este lugar?

Kamisama: Así es.

Goku 2: ¿Y los extraterrestres?

Kamisama: **También**, **todas las almas son juzgadas aquí y pueden ser mandadas al paraíso o al infierno** (cosa que aún les sorprendió que también los extraterrestres pero se preguntaban los demás si también personas de otras dimensiones mueren y si venían aquí).

Goku 2: Oiga y vino un sujeto llamado Raditz antes que yo viniera (muchos dijieron que tendría que ser más respetuoso o si no iría al infierno).

Enma Sama le contó que si vino y fue al infierno, le causó problemas pero pudo controlarlo cosa que todos se sorprendieron que pudo con Raditz y se vio una escena en que Raditz llegaba y el demonio de Enma Sama (si me dices eso te enviaré al infierno, diría el) y pudo con el apesar de ser más fuerte que Goku si pudo con el y todos tenían miedo de Enma Sama, así que volvieron y Goku quería entrenar con el. Hasta que Kamisama le dijo que no además **Kaiosama es más fuerte que el**.

Enma Sama: Mmmm Ya te escuché Kamisama de la tierra (todos con miedo) si llegas a morir te mandaré directo al infierno jajajajaja.

Kamisama: Ay discúlpeme, usted escucha muy bien, **tiene las orejas de un demonio, fue solo un chiste** jajajaja.

Todos con caras de confundidos o como que no le entendieron lo que dijo, Enma Sama dijo si no tenia otra clase de bromas, ya Goku partió hacia el camino de la serpiente era tan larga que tenía más de **100,000 kilómetros**, y tenía que estar con cuidado porque del otro lado de esas nubes amarillas esta el infierno y jamás podrá escapar, se fue y pocos meses se cayó al camino de la serpiente y eso que estaba dormido en un camión que estaba limpiando el camino de la serpiente el lugar era muy extraño y había ogros y golpearon a Goku en no que tendría que comer esa fruta le dijo cuál era el propósito y de que estaba hecha esta fruta, si alguien se la come no va a comer nada en unos **2 o 3 meses** y sus poderes se incrementaran, Goku salto hacia arriba con la ayuda de los ogros ya lo tenía hasta que…

BAGHS

Goku cayó y se preguntaban con que se golpeó hasta que les dijo los ogros sobre que nadie podía escapar del infierno y por eso había como un campo que nadie podrá atravesar o romper, tuvo muchos eventos con los ogros incluso derrotó a un ogro llamado **Mest**, lo tiró de la línea de la **misma forma** que uso con Sailor Jupiter, se fue y les dió sorpresa que Goku agarro la fruta y se la comió, cuando había una luz esa era la salida, cuando la habrio más estaba Enma Sama.

Todos: (Sorprendidos y asustados) ¡VOLVIÓ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! NO ES JUSTO.

Goku ahora tendrá que empezar de nuevo, conoció a unas **chicas en el camino en un castillo eran tan lindas pero poco después iban a comerse a Goku**, escapó de ellas, los guerreros Z estaban preparándose para la llegada de los Saiyajin. Piccoro destruyó la luna y le quitó la cola a Gohan, ya Goku estaba cansado hasta que vio la cola estaba feliz pero casi caía otra vez del camino de la serpiente, no había nada hasta que miraron arriba se veía algo muy extraño, supieron que ese era el **planeta de Kaiosama**, ahora todos quieren conocer a Kaiosama, solo escucharon su voz sobre la información de Abigor, cuando Goku aterrizó se pegó muy fuerte y su cuerpo estaba pesado nadie sabía que pasaba hasta que el Goku adulto le dijo a los demás que estaba con la gravedad **aumentada a 10 veces**, y muchos un poco impactados, Goku conoció a un mono era Bubbles, pensó que era Kaiosama y seguía los pasos, tenían una gota de sudor en como puede imitar los pasos de un mono si no es Kaiosama un dios, y cree que con ese entrenamiento lo hará fuerte. Una voz se escuchó y conocieron a **Kaiosama** **en** **persona**, era un dios chistoso y gracioso, le hizo a Goku una prueba de que si lo entrena tendrá que hacerlo reir con un chiste, Goku contó varios chistes y algunos se rieron de esos chistes. Ahora le hizo más prueba a Goku como atrapar a Bubbles, después le contó todo sobre los Saiyajin y los Tsufurujin, también la destrucción que fue por un meteorito que fue causado por un dios en ese planeta, y los sobrevivientes. Así pasaron mas semanas y capturó a Bubbles, apareció una luciérnaga que algunos se le hicieron muy tierno era Gregory, ahora Goku tenía que **golpearlo con un martillo de madera muy grande y gorda**, cosa que algunos se imaginaron que con eso lo mataría y tenían una gota de sudor, además era un desperdicio hacer eso porque ahora se trata de un asunto muy importante pero le contó que su **cabeza era tan duro que podía resistir** **eso**, pasaron mas días o semanas. Goku logró golpearlo, hasta que se le apareció un chipote en la cabeza y se rieron y diciendo que si cabeza era tan dura como una roca mejor dicho la más **débil**. Bueno paso la prueba y consiguió el Kaio-ken lo pudo controlar que ni el mismo dios no pudo controlar, ahora la última fue la Genkidama. Ahora todo pasó el combate o mejor dicho casi toda la saga Saiyajin, pocos de los guerreros Z murieron cruelmente y muchos estaban llorando, si tan solo Goku hubiera llegado a tiempo pero vengo sus muertes, derrotó a Nappa y Vegeta lo mató. Ya quedaba Vegeta, era muy fuerte que el primer y doble Kaio-ken no podía con el, hasta que utilizó el Triple Kaio-ken su cuerpo se hizo más musculoso y su velocidad era más rápida que Vegeta, su poder era de 18,000 cuando Bulma midio a Vegeta z El Kaio-ken de Goku estaba incrementando cuando llegó a 21,000 se rompió y se quedaron sorprendidos aunque la imagen del sueño había un número era de 24,000, ahora siguió peleando y Vegeta lanzó un Galick Ho, era más fuerte que el Kamehameha, ganaba el terreno y Goku utilizó el Kaio-ken x4 lo lanzó hacia arriba, Goku le dolía el cuerpo, Vegeta seguía buscando la luna para transformarse en Ozaru y matar a Goku pero no había luna llena. Cuando bajó Vegeta le contó sobre los Ozaru y los **rayos plut** cuando cargo una esfera la lanzó arriba y explotó, todos cerraron los ojos por ver esa luz, cuando la miraron se preguntaron que hizo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que **creó una luna**, Vegeta se convirtió en Ozaru de una manera horrible como Goku, Vegeta le contó algo sobre los Saiyajin que su poder aumenta cuando se convierte en Ozaru. Goku recordó algo.

***(Flashback)***

Gohan: Goku durante las noches de luna llena sale un mono gigantesco. Por ningún motivo vayas a salir es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

***En el templo sagrado***

Kamisama: Yo me encargaré de quitarte esa cola para que nunca más te vuelva a salir, la razón es porque te estorba en pelear.

***Ahora se veía como Goku destruía todo a su paso***

(Fin del Flashback)

***Goku 2: (En mente) claro ahora comprendo. (Ahora hablando) No no puede ser el monstruo que pisó a mi abuelito y también el que apareció de la nada y destruyó por completo el lugar del torneo de las artes marciales. Con que ese **monstruo era yo**. (Perdóname abuelito, este sujeto es invencible pero si no utilizo todo mi poder no podré ganarle y la tierra dejara de existir, pero si **muero y voy al otro mundo te pediré una disculpa**.)***

le costó mucho Goku su plan era utilizar la Genkidama, utilizó el taiyoken para tener un poco de tiempo era chiquita no era como las chicas vieron cuando se enfrentaron a Tazard, Vegeta recuperó la vista, Goku quería aventarse pero desafortunadamente Vegeta lo hizo primero perdiendo la concentración de la energía, Goku se levantó un poco, Vegeta lo atacó, Goku hizo lo posible pero la cola lo golpeó. Vegeta salto hacia Goku, iba a aplastarlo como una cucaracha, pero falló porque le dió en las piernas, todos vieron lo horrible de Vegeta haciendo eso a Goku y como las chicas no estaban acostumbradas a ver esto no querían ver lo que les pasó a sus piernas. Goku le lanzó una esfera hacia el ojo de Vegeta y tampoco querían ver eso aunque se lo tenía muy merecido. Ya se adelantó toda la saga de los Saiyajin y Goku en el hospital y vieron que Goku le tenía miedo a las inyecciones hasta el Goku tenía miedo, y le **pregunto algo sobre un asunto y estaba como triste.**

Goku 2: ¿Ustedes ya lo sabian, verdad? Sobre que si mirara la luna llena me transformaba en un mono gigante.

Todos estaban nerviosos, incluso algunos tristes de enterarse de eso, incluso les dijo que creía que un monstruo habia pisado a mi abuelo, pero tambien dijo que cuando vio a Vegeta transformarse, pero sus amigos les dijo que no sabian como reaccionaria si se enterara que el fue quien mato a su abuelo. Hasta ahora se vino Slug, Turles, y El Dr. Wheelo atacar la tierra, estuvo impresionante la pelea de Goku contra Turles era muy espectacular ver cómo se estuviera peleando entre si mismo (ustedes saben **Goku vs Goku**) la batalla de Slug y una transformación muy extraña se hizo llamar **ssj falso**, y por último el dr. Wheelo como vio a Goku quería su cuerpo ya que era el más poderoso pero fracasó (En la página de internet dicen que éstos 3 enemigos de cada película apareció en este año **762**, este año es cuando era la saga de los Saiyajin), ahora siguió la saga de Freezer ya vieron la derrota de los soldados de freezer, y **la fuerza Ginyu**, cuando vieron sus posiciones de presentación todos tenían la **misma cara de Freezer, cuando se retiraron decían que les pasa a estos payasos**, el cambio de cuerpo, Goku fue llevado a la cámara y pensó que lo iban a curar con inyecciones y quería escapar aunque estaba herido tenían una gota de sudor aunque vieron a Goku similar o como si tuviera muchas personas en el como por ejemplo **Serena lo torpe y miedo aunque con un corazón tranquilo, la inteligencia de Ranma, el esfuerzo de Seiya, Inuyasha le gusta las batallas, Lucy (Diclonius) enfrentándose y sobrevivir sola, y Lucy (guerrera mágica) lo valiente que es**. ya faltaba Freezer, era un enemigo muy poderoso para Goku ya decía Vegeta que el era el **Super Saiyajin** que tanto tenía Freezer, había muerto Vegeta y su gran orgullo le dijo que Freezer fue quien **destruyó el planeta y mató a su padre y también a Bardock** y todos estaban llorando por lo orgulloso que era, ahora todos dependían de Goku y vengar la muerte de todos los habitantes del planeta Namekusei y todos los extraterrestres que mató Freezer. Freezer le dijo a Goku que esta vez utilizará **la mitad de su poder** y todos se sorprendieron que Goku jamás lo derrotará aunque utilizará el Kaio-ken x10 no puede con el, aumento el Kaio-ken x20 y igualaba a Freezer, ya no tenía energía porque era mucha energía que utilizó el Kaio-ken x20 para derrotar a Freezer hasta que escucharon la voz de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, me has decepcionado ese es todo el poder. ¿En dónde esta ese **orgullo de Saiyajin**?

Goku 2: **Yo no soy un Saiyajin**.

Vegeta: Y todavía te atreves a decir eso. Tu eres un **verdadero Saiyajin**.

Goku 2: Vegeta Entiende no importa ahora. ¿**Porque no peleas**? (Hasta que se vio la imagen de Vegeta muerto y enterrado, todos voltearon hacia la tumba de Vegeta al Igual que Goku).

Vegeta: ¡Tu eres un Saiyajin! Tienes el honor de tener la sangre de la raza Saiyajin. ¿No te sientes humillado? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Kakaroto? Freezer fue quien destruyó el planeta Vegeta en donde nacimos tu y yo. El **orgullo de Saiyajin** no es lastimado cuando ese sujeto te ataca todo el tiempo.

Goku 2: ¿Mi orgullo de Saiyajin?

Vegeta: Tu padre Bardock y también mi padre el Rey Vegeta (ahora cambiando de niño) su muerte no quedará sin castigó juro que lo vengare (después se vio la muerte de Bardock y vieron también la muerte del Rey Vegeta y algunos sintieron lastima y llorando por su muerte) Kakaroto tu eres el único sobreviviente de los Saiyajin (volviendo ser adulto) ese tipo quiere matar a todos los Saiyajin. Y eso lo hace porque teme que el guerrero más fuerte (ahora como Ozaru) **el legendario Super Saiyajin nazca y lo extermine**. (Ahora en la normalidad) Yo quería (apareciendo el rey Vegeta y hablando) derrotarlo con mis propias manos…

Vegeta, Rey Vegeta, Bardock: (hablando al mismo tiempo) **Pero me asesino de una manera muy fácil**.

Vegeta: Kakarotto escucha, si comprendes mis sentimientos por favor derrota a Freezer.

Ahora Goku tenía la idea de utilizar la Genkidama pero no había mucha energía del planeta así que decidió utilizar de otros planetas cercanas a Namekusei, Freezer se aburría de ver en esa pose y lo ataca, al principio pensaron que se había dado cuenta pero cuando Freezer golpea a Goku en el río capta la Genkidama, se dió cuenta que estaba haciendo eso, pero Pikoro salvó a Goku de Freezer para terminar la Genkidama y cuando la termino la lanzó. Celebraron que Freezer había sido derrotado pero fue una gran sorpresa y miedo a que Freezer seguía vivo, disparó a Pikoro y hizo explotar a Krilin en mil pedazos y muchos lloraron por la muerte de Krilin. Goku se enfadó mucho y se convirtió en Ssj el cual le dio sorpresa a todos. El Goku adulto les respondió que para conseguir el Ssj es **enfadarse tanto**, y también dijo que esa transformación contenía algo de **maldad**.

Shaka: (con los ojos cerrados) Eso es cierto, esa transformación contiene maldad, en cada transformación contienen maldad.

Shippo: Pero Goku es bueno, no tiene maldad en el.

Goku 1: Los Saiyajin son malos y les gustaba matar gente aunque yo era bueno de corazón puro, esa transformación contiene la maldad debido a los Saiyajin.

watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM

Ahora Goku ponía un gran castigó a Freezer por matar a Krilin y algunos como las Sailor Scouts y sus hermanas gemelas las Sailor Dark Scouts soportaban ver eso. Freezer se hartó y hacía lo posible pero nada dio resultado, Goku seguía burlándose de Freezer hasta que le pregunto con miedo quién era.

Goku 2: Tu debes saberlo ya ¿O no? **Soy el Saiyajin que vino de la tierra para matarte Freezer**. (Freezer con un gran miedo) **Tengo un corazón tranquilo** pero ahora soy el **guerrero legendario** que ha **despertado por la irá.** (Explotando el cráter del suelo y Goku apareciendo su aura dorada) ¡**YO SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN GOKU**!

Goku ya tenía la batalla pero Freezer hizo una gran esfera de energía y pensaron de miedo que eso puede destruir el planeta y no hubo nada hasta que dijo que el núcleo recibió gran daño y pocos minutos como mínimo 5 explotará así que Freezer ya iba a **demostrar al 100% de su poder**, Goku supo porque no lo hizo desde el principio.

Freezer: (en su mente) Acabaré contigo **fácilmente** en un **minuto**, no solo me tomara unos **30 segundos**.

Ryoga: (Sorprendido) Goku se va a meter en problemas si no lo ataca.

Rini: Goku es el guerrero más fuerte tal vez podrá con Freezer al 100%.

Amy: Eso esperamos.

Ya iban a ver ese poder y su cuerpo se hacía más musculoso era la oportunidad pero Goku quería pelear con ese poder. Kaiosama le advirtió que lo hiciera pero le dijo que no quiere hacerlo quiere ver ese poder y vengar la muerte de Krilin. Cuando Freezer ya obtuvo su máximo poder ahora Goku tenía más problemas supieron que Freezer ya era más fuerte que Goku. Hizo un Kamehameha y Freezer se aventó con toda su fuerza ya no podía resistir el Kamehameha así que salió y lo golpeó llevándolo muy abajo y la lava salió pensaron que Goku había muerto y no sentían la energía de el. Freezer volvió a la normalidad (osea ya no tenía el 100%) cuando una luz apareció en el cielo y era Gohan, ahora Gohan quería distraer a Freezer para que el **muera y también el**. Pero no era la mejor opción aunque ya Freezer se dió cuenta que es lo que quería hacer Gohan, se enfado Gohan golpeándolo muy fuerte y todos con gran sorpresa que Freezer recibía dañó y lanzó un Masenko pero Freezer se hartó de su juego así que volvió a su máximo poder el cual fue capaz de derrotar a Goku. Ahora Gohan iba a morir fácilmente por Freezer pero para **gran sorpresa de todos había una aura dorada** en el mar y era Goku sabían que el no podía ser derrotado fácilmente. Gohan estaba feliz pero Goku le dijo que se marchara, ahora se pelean muy duro sangrando cada golpe, Kaiosama tuvo una idea y hablo con Kamisama de recolectar las esferas del dragon y pedir un deseo a Shenlong era de revivir **a todos que fueron asesinados por Freezer y sus hombres**. Todos los Namekusei fueron revividos hasta Vegeta pero Krilin no y sintieron lastima por el, Kaiosama habló con el patriarca de Namekusei.

***Kaiosama: Patriarca de Namekusei dentro de muy poco su planeta explotara, y todavía falta que las esferas del dragon les cumpla un deseo a cada uno.***

Patriarca: Así es Kaiosama.

Kaiosama: Quiero que le pidas a Shenlong que **manden a todos al planeta tierra a excepción de Freezer,** lo más rápido posible.

Patriarca: Como usted diga Kaiosama, se lo agradezco de todo corazón pero debemos pedirle el deseo **directamente** a Shenlong así que trataré de comunicarme con alguien que se encuentra cerca de ahí (esa si era una mejor opción pero).

watch?v=TpxZwAyklIs

Goku 2: (telepatía) ¡NO DETÉNGANSE! (Sorprendiendo a todos) **cambien ese deseo por favor**.

Kaiosama: Goku ¿estabas escuchándonos?

Patriarca: ¿Que?

Rei: ¿Pero que esta haciendo? Es un mejor deseo.

Ana: Goku esta enfadado y por eso decidió que cambiarán ese deseó.

Rei: eso es cierto hermana yo también estaría enfadada si alguien matara a una de mis amigas o a ti.

Goku 2: (mente y entre telepatía) Que no solo sea Freezer por favor, **cambien** ese deseo y **díganle** que yo me **quede** con el a pelear.

Kaiosama: Goku entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tienes que **regresar a la tierra**.

Goku 2: (atacando a Freezer y se detuvieron) Si no me dejas eliminar a Freezer en este momento… ¡**TE ODIARE PARA SIEMPRE**!

Kaiosama: ¡GOKU…!

Goku 2: Por favor Kaiosama.

No tenían otra elección así que tenían que escoger ese deseo, cuando Freezer se percató se preocuparon todos de pedir el deseo de ser inmortal, Goku lo entretuvo para tener algo de tiempo, Freezer pidió ser inmortal y se asustaron todos. Pero recordaron que solo piden el deseo en el idioma original del planeta. Ya vieron lo suficiente osea ya vieron toda la pelea la partida de Goku hacia un planeta de los Yadrat quien les enseñaron a Goku la teletransportación, y Goku defendía su planeta de cualquier otra amenaza y los **alienígenas lo reconocieron** como un **héroe del universo** y todos también tiene esa idea. Los de la tierra estaban aún en el bosque murió el Patriarca y ya había uno nuevo, Vegeta recordó aquella vez que lo avergonzaron y que los 3 Saiyajin se dieron cuenta que Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta. La pelea de Gohan y Vegeta que lo golpeaba muy feo. Ya pasó mucho y vieron toda la saga de Garlick Jr. Goku no sabía que Garlick apareció y si tan solo estuviera ahí para ayudarlos pero lo derrotaron sin la ayuda de Goku. Después apareció Freezer y el rey Cold que llevó a todos una gran sorpresa y se preguntaban cómo seguía con vida Freezer si Goku lo eliminó así que la imagen cambio cuando Namekusei estalló estaba Freezer abierto de la cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo muy dañado, rey Cold lo encontró y se impactaron al ver a Freezer que seguía vivo con esas heridas brutales que cualquiera puede morir por eso, lo construyeron como **mitad androide**. Freezer le dijo a su padre que necesitaba ir a la tierra para acabar con el **Super Saiyajin**. Aunque Cold quería saber quién era ese Super Saiyajin que derrotó a su hijo. Todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, se estaban preparando para atacar a Freezer, aterrizaron y cuando captaron el radar decían que Goku tardará en llegar en **3 horas** era demasiado tiempo. Freezer les ordenó que matara a los terrícolas mientras Goku aún esta en camino pero desafortunadamente fueron asesinados, y había un tipo de chaqueta azul y pelo morado era Trunks del futuro y las chicas otra vez con su risa boba y ojos de ❤️❤️, Trunks siguió peleando contra sus soldados y fueron asesinados rápidamente faltaba Freezer y Cold. Trunks se transforma en Ssj que dio sorpresa a todo el mundo, y cortó 2 a Freezer, vários cachos y disparó desapareciendo su cuerpo y en cuanto a Cold lo hizo diferente lo destruyó y también la nave. Trunks le informó a los demás que Goku aterrizará en un lugar y dentro de 3 horas. Cuando llegó Goku todo estaba en lo correcto y nadie sabía de eso sobre todo un tipo muy extraño que no quiere decir su nombre y de dónde viene, Goku y Trunks pelean para comprobar si Goku era muy fuerte como lo dicen Gohan y Bulma del futuro, así que le contó su nombre y que Vegeta era su padre aunque por si rostro se parece y nadie se lo creía de como Vegeta pueda ser padre aunque ya lo conocieron, y nacerá dentro de 2 años pero no vino a decirle eso así que le contó que el **12 de mayo a las 10 de la mañana en el año 767** dentro de 3 años aproximadamente 2 individuos aparecerán y nadie los dominará a ambos y no eran extraterrestres sino androides creados en la tierra y su **creador es uno de los científicos locos de la famosa patrulla roja el Dr. Maki Gero**.

Goku 2: ¡¿Que dijiste la patrulla roja?!

Todos: ¡¿Dr. Maki Gero?!

Trunks le dijo que el fue el único que sobrevivió y continuó haciendo sus experimentos pero no saben si sigue haciendo la idea de conquistar el mundo entero pero es lo más probable y ambos maratón a su propio creador, y le dijo que esos androides siguen **vivos escondidos**, son unos monstruos más fuertes que Freezer, Trunks contó que trato de pelear con ellos pero eran unos poderosos rivales **así que decidió escapar para salvar su propia vida**, cuando dijo que **peleó solo** se preguntaban qué pasó con los demás o no había nadie que lo ayudará.

watch?v=Eg_VR9jdzLA

Trunks: No señor. Lamento decirle que **soy el único guerrero que quedó después de 20 años** (sorprendiendo a los demás) Tal y como lo oye soy el único guerrero que quedó después de 20 años (se vio a todos morir) en la pelea que será dentro de 3 años, mi **padre Vegeta, Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Pikoro** todos mueren asesinados. **Gohan quien apenas sobrevivió **a esa batalla me enseñó a pelear a decir verdad el fue mi maestro **pero desafortunadamente murio después de 4 años**. Usted debe saber mejor que nadie que si Pikoro muere **las esferas del dragon desaparecerán** y es por esa razón que no pudimos revivir a uno de ellos. (Nadie se lo creía que los guerreros Z los más fuertes del mundo fueran asesinados por esos androides) a **medida que transcurrió el tiempo los androides fueron asesinando a las personas como si fuera una diversión y por su culpa convirtieron el futuro de este mundo en un infierno**. (Enfadado) No no son **terriblemente fuertes**.

Goku 2: Oye espera un momento ¿Y yo que? ¿Que paso conmigo cuéntame esos tipos también me mataron o que? (Todos también querían saber qué pasó con Goku)

Trunks: No Goku **usted no peleará**. A partir de estos momentos usted **parecerá una grave enfermedad y morirá a causa de eso**. (Impactados a todos) Usted tendrá una **grave enfermedad** del corazón a pesar de ser un Ssj no pudo ganarle a su enfermedad.

Ahora le dió su medicina del corazón en caso que se sienta grave, le contó sobre que tal vez pueda venir al pasado y ayudar y sobre la historia que cambio debido a la máquina del tiempo, partió y todos llegaron a Goku, quería contarle pero parecía algo difícil así que Pikoro le dijo que será **mejor contar eso es de suma importancia**, y se sorprendieron que lo escuchó de lejos así que Pikoro contó todo pero para Trunks es ocultar su identidad o si no desaparecería, vieron que Trunks desapareció y Goku les enseñó la teletransportación, ahora tendrían que entrenar para la llegada así que le preguntaron a Goku en qué lugar sería pero dijo que se **le olvidó**, y todos casi se caían y Pikoro le contó el lugar en una isla en 12 de mayo, fueron a hacer una fiesta de Goku de regreso a la tierra y Vegeta se enfrentó a Goku (como **dbz Kakarot**, lo añadí así sería mejor además dicen que harían una fiesta de un mejor amigo de estar de regreso) regresaron a la casa y Milk estaba feliz en que Goku estaba de regreso así que le contó de todo y Milk Con un enfado y carácter fuerte todos tenían las caras de miedo y gotas de sudor. Pero aún decía que no y empezó a llorar y no es el momento de hacer eso ademas Gohan quería entrenar en eso Milk se enfada más y asustó a todos de miedo.

Goku 2: ¿Pero entonces son más importantes para ti los estudios de Gohan que el futuro de la tierra?

Milk: ¡EXACTAMENTE GOKU A MI **NO ME INTERESA LO QUE LE PUEDE PASAR A LA TIERRA**, LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA SON LOS ESTUDIOS DE GOHAN!

Goku 2: Vamos no seas tan bromista. (Mandando a Milk en la pared accidental)

Todos vieron que Goku la mando hacia la pared, árbol y por último la roca y estaban temblando de ver esa fuerza y ver cómo se atrevió a golpearla pero dijo que no fue su intención (bueno saben que pasó cuando Goku golpeó a Milk) Ahora siguieron entrenando pararon por un momento y descansaron apareció Cooler y Goku lo derroto, ahora siguieron con el entrenamiento, Goku y Pikoro fueron a aprender a conducir por órdenes de Milk y vieron que hacían un **catástrofe **en eso más bien eran peores conductores que han visto en el mundo mientras los demás entrenaban para la llegada de los androides, regresaron y dijieron los detalles en eso **Milk se cae y se desmaya**. **Pasaron 2 años** y fueron llamados por **Kamisama** (Ahí fue la historia de **batalla por las esferas un choque de dimensiones**) los llamo por un aviso muy importante hay fue como la saga de Tazard, les avisó que tendrán que buscar las esferas, todos creyeron que se había vuelto loco pero el dijo que están en **otra dimensión** (ahí las chicas comprendieron que van a ver esa aventura que tuvieron hace un año aunque los demás también querían ver cuándo los Guerreros Z viajaron a su dimensión) les dijo los detalles y apareció Vegeta para acompañarlos, Pikoro tenía la idea que no fuera porque si no haría cualquier desastre Kaiosama decidió que si los acompañará pero si algo pasa ahí tendrá la culpa, Kamisama se concentró para **abrir esa puerta en la que van los guerreros más fuertes del universo** ahora tendrán más amigos de la otra dimensión y enemigos muy poderosos, pero primero les dió cosas como una bolsa **semillas del ermitaño, 3 radares para encontrar las esferas del dragon**, 2 de ellas eran copias, y la otro radar era de Bulma si era una buena científica, Kamisama de ahhhhh, ahhhhh, solo si se fuera a despertar del desmayo (diría yo) para ir a esa dimensión y finalmente la abrió, la luz de color azul tenía en forma de puerta antes de ir a esa dimensión y platicaron cómo van a regresar si utilizan las esferas del dragon y pedir que regresen, puede ser una buena forma antes de irse les pidió algo sobre las esferas.

Kamisama: Porque no es correcto que algo tan poderoso como las Esferas del Dragón influya en la vida de seres de una dimensión ajena a ellas, además de que parece que quienes están reuniendo las esferas no las quieren para fines benéficos también **les voy a pedir de favor que no le digan a nadie sobre el uso de las esferas.** Por el regreso no se preocupen una vez que las Esferas regresen yo me encargare de abrir de nuevo la puerta no importando en donde se encuentren ustedes.

Ahora las chicas comprendieron porque no les contaron sobre el uso de las esferas aunque el sueño a visto mucho su uso.

^^^Dimension 2 en el cielo^^^

***Cuando entraron a esa puerta todo era agua osea sobre el mar flotando*** así que vieron el radar y estaban las esferas del dragon y se dirigieron a cada dirección y cada grupo, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krilin, y Yamcha, el otro grupo es Tenshinhan y Chaos, y Pikoro se irá solo así que partieron y sintieron un Ki maligno aunque los caballeros lo conocen como Cosmos pero es igual, y sintieron **5 presencias muy poderosas**, eran nada más que las **Sailor Scouts vs Fartes**, Así que Vegeta aceleró para ver quién era ese tipo de poderes y pelear hasta derrotar o matarlos, Goku utilizó la teletransportación y conocieron a las Sailor Scouts que tenían la esfera de 2 estrellas hablaron mucho así que querían hacer un combate mañana y el resultado fue que Goku ganó el combate y platicaron mucho, Sailor Uranus y Neptune pelearon contra Vegeta y lo más feo es que golpeó muy feo a Sailor Neptune y también a Uranus (Cosa que Ranma diría "Se lo merecían aunque verlas muertas no estaría feliz") así que se fueron y decidieron verse más tarde cuando Goku y Gohan se fueron a entrar en la torre de Tokio y mientras Yamcha y Krilin estaban viendo el entrenamiento platicaban. Goku mando a Gohan para avisar si ya están listas y que eleve su ki para utilizar la teletransportación, se fue y Goku contó la razón de ir Gohan ya que el es un poco difícil, mientras seguía entrenando solo o tal vez con sus 2 amigos, sintió algo y se detuvo aunque también sus amigos sintieron esos ki.

Goku 2: (Mente) ¿**De quién será estos ki tan poderosos? No son las Sailor Scouts ni Gohan, es alguien más**. (Cerrando sus ojos) En el sur siento unos ki tan extraños, en esta ciudad siento el ki de otros tipos en el oeste se siente otro aparté de Vegeta, Pikoro, Chaos, y Tenshinhan, no puede ser en esta dimensión también existen tipos muy poderosos. (Abriendo sus ojos) Hay una manera de averiguarlo es utilizando la teletransportación y ver quién será los dueños de estos ki, me muero de la emoción de pelear contra estos tipos. (Pero no pudo porque Gohan elevó su poder) Ese es el ki de Gohan entonces ya es hora, Krilin, Yamcha vamos.

Krilin y Yamcha: Si

Goku 2: (haciendo su teletransportación) Lo averiguaré más tarde a ver si tengo tiempo.

Ranma: Oye Goku ¿los dueños de esos ki tan poderosos éramos nosotros?

Goku 1: Así es, sentí tu ki, el de tu familia, amigos, aunque también sentí el de los caballeros, las guerreras mágicas, las Diclonius, y el resto pero no pude sentir el ki de Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Inuyasha: Eso es porque vivíamos en el pasado hace 500 años.

Ranma: Y dinos Goku somos tan fuertes como tú lo dijiste.

Goku 1: Así es, tu, Inuyasha, Seiya, Lucy, Kaede y el resto son **un poco más fuertes que las Sailor Scouts**, aunque algunos tienen el mismo nivel que ellos además sus poderes superan a cualquiera de ellas.

Ranma: (felíz) Lo sabía, sabía que era más fuerte que las Sailor Scouts.

Haruka: (Con voz seria) No creas que eres tan fuerte como para derrotarnos además **sigues siendo un estorbo**.

Ranma: (enfadado) Ni creas porque si te derrote varias ocasiones además eres **débil**, yo y mis amigos nos arriesgamos en salvarlos y ayudarlos a derrotar a esos monstruos que nos atacaron hace meses.

Goku 1: (calmando a ambos) Por favor no se pelean, nadie es débil o estorbo, todos ustedes si son fuertes.

Ranma: (tranquilo) Esta bien solo con decir que somos fuertes eso me confirmó.

Ahora hablaron y Kaiosama les contó sobre Tazard que fue un enemigo del pasado, Goku y sus amigos viajaron a ver a Tenshinhan y Chaoz mientras Gohan se quedó con las chicas que estuvieron estudiando pero les sorprendió que un niño pequeño pudiera tener una materia muy avanzada, ahora con el resto se dirijan alla pero fueron atacados por Wodken y su amigo Mest, Wodken **dijo que el vio la pelea de Goku vs Sailor Scouts en ese parque aunque también vio a Vegeta peleándose con 2 de ellas**, pelearon y se retiraron como cobardes que eran, aún no podían sentir su ki, los demás que recordaron en qué no podían sentir su ki eran las rocas, hasta nadie podía sentir el ki, cuando Krilin apretó el guante que tenía una roca en que estaba en un guante de golpe sintieron de nuevo su ki, buscaron el radar pero estaba roto, preguntaron a Pikoro sobre la copia de ese radar pero dijo que se le cayó o mejor dicho como una cara nerviosa que dijo que no le servía y la arrojó al piso en un lugar.

Rei: (apretando el puño y con sus ojos cerrados) Entonces la razón que estábamos buscando el radar fue porque el la perdió cuando tendría que cuidarla.

Rini: (enfadada) Y nosotros nos costó mucho trabajo buscar ese radar por su culpa.

Las demás también se enfadaron en hacer esa búsqueda a causa de Pikoro aunque les costó mucho se divertieron, regresaron a la ciudad y estaban Ziza, Laras, y Lum cuando estaban atacando a Gohan y las Sailor Scouts. Mientras cambio una escena en la que Vegeta estaba peleando contra Tazard, casi estuvo a punto de derrotarlo pero Lydian salvo a Tazard mientras la otra Lydian que veía el sueño supo que cometió el error de unirse a el y mejor creer a su hermana y sus hombres que Tazard y sus hombres, escaparon al igual que los sujetos de Tokio, pasó mucho hablaron en el parque, fueron a buscar el radar, Tenshinhan peleó contra Randal, cuando los Tenshinhan utilizó su técnica de dividirse entre 4 era muy arriesgado, y tenía que proteger a Chaoz y la gente de África, cuándo disparó el Kikoho, la roca se rompió y todos sintieron la energía de Tenshinhan hasta Trunks quien regresó del futuro y también estaba en su dimensión fue a buscar a Goku y los demás para ayudar y informarles algo sobre Kamisama, Yamcha se fue pero fue golpeado por Olam, estaba aprietos Sailor Mercury, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Chibi Moon, Plut y Tuxedo Mask pero Trunks apareció salvó a Sailor Mercury y ayudó al resto. Terminaron la pelea Goku, Pikoro, y Trunks platicaron lo que pasaba aunque Trunks contó los detalles a ambos, ahora Trunks contó a todos que era del futuro y sobre los Androides que sucederá dentro de un año. Pasó muchas cosas y también Goku le contó a Vegeta la mala situación y que el grita haciendo que muchos animales se despertarán y se asustarán, entrenaron en utilizar bien su poder, la primera fue Rini en conseguir ese gran poder, luego el plan de Pikoro sobre en separarse y hacer un grupo, Vegeta y Goku estaban peleando contra Tazard mientras que los demás se peleaban con Laras, Mest, Liaturn, Wodken, Ziza, Lum, Cristal, y Lydian. Goku tenía un plan en **tocar su cabeza** haber en dónde están las esferas del dragon y que lugar esta su escondite le dijo a Vegeta que tenía que seguir con el plan pero Vegeta nunca hace caso, así que arrojó una esfera de energía a Vegeta y mandandolo lejos de la pelea, Goku se enfrentó a Tazard y lo sujeto para que no hiciera nada mientras coloca su mano en su cabeza y estaba **viendo todo**, las 3 esferas del dragon en una habitación, ya se veía unas ruinas, iba a ver más de ese lugar pero Vegeta lo golpeó y mandandolo al río, todos estaban enfadados por Vegeta al haber hecho eso y no seguir el plan, Goku salió del río y estaba enfadado así que regresó para tratar de hacerlo de nuevo o pelear con el y eliminarlo, si Goku utilizará el **Super Saiyajin** podría haber hecho algo o utilizar el **Kaio-ken**. Los malos se llevaron a Chibi Moon y Gohan, estaban enfadados pueden tener la mitad de la culpa, pero el más culpable fue Vegeta, el se fue del grupo y tenía una esfera del dragon que le dio Tuxedo Mask así que abandonaron la ciudad debido a las rocas de Lydian. Los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts entrenaron para utilizar su poder, Sailor Moon tenía un gran poder pero las energías de las Sailor Scouts no eran tan fuertes como para derrotar al Kaio-ken o el Super Saiyajin pero podrían utilizar ese poder para tratar de salvar el mundo, se venía la batalla final y la imagen se dividió en 4, una era de Vegeta vs Mest y Tazard, la segunda era de Pikoro, Tenshinhan, Trunks, Krilin, Yamcha, y Chaos vs Laras y sus esferas, la tercera era de las Sailor Scouts vs Lydian, Lum, Liaturn, y Ziza, la cuarta y última era Goku vs Sailor Chibi Moon, Gohan, y Wodken. Goku encontró a Gohan y Rini, estaban tirados y apareció Wodken cuando ambos se levantaron sus ojos eran morados, completamente morados, y su cara era de seriedad, Gohan atacó a Goku y se preguntaban porque Gohan lo estaba atacando hasta que Wodken respondió porque lo estaba golpeando, dijo que estaban **inconsciente y se convirtieron en unas marionetas**, así que Goku golpeó a Gohan y alejarlo mientras ataca a Wodken pero para sorpresa a todos Sailor Chibi Moon estaba protegiendo a Wodken, se detuvo Goku tenía que encontrar una manera de eliminar a Wodken, mientras Vegeta si era muy fuerte que podía con Mest aunque alla obtenido la energía de las personas no era tan fuerte y sí podía con el, mientras que los demás les costaba mucho a pelear. Vegeta mató a Mest y se enfrentó a Tazard aún podía con el, tenía muchas heridas y Vegeta ya ganaba el combate a pesar de que el tenía el poder de las personas no era rival de Vegeta, ahora Trunks ayudó a las Sailor Scouts a enfrentarse a Lydian, Ella tenía una idea de pasar demasiada energía a Tazard, Vegeta ya tenía la batalla ganada iba por el último ataque, así que escogió a **Hotaru y Trunks** lo más rápido posible, los cubrió con unas esferas y vieron sus miedos o sus corazones de maldad en eso Trunks se transforma en Ssj, y se salió 2 esferas de energía y se las envio a Tazard, Vegeta arrojó su técnica **el ataque Bing Bang**, explotó pero la sorpresa es que su poder era como un Ssj incluyendo su aura pero no su pelo y estaba combinaba con la otra energía de Saturn, estaba herido pero podía pelear, todos tenían miedo de eso, Vegeta se enfrentó a él pero la **resistencia del Ssj era demasiada** que solo **otro Ssj o una persona que supere ese poder como Freezer** podría haber **hecho daño** pero no había nada si solo Vegeta se transforma en Ssj podía ganarle pero por desgracia no tenía esa transformación, ahora Vegeta estaba **siendo derrotado**, Goku quería utilizar la teletransportación pero Gohan lo golpeaba y no se concentraba, Vegeta intentó todo lo posible de derrotar a Tazard por su orgullo de Saiyajin incluso su máximo poder pero no, ahora Vegeta estaba en el suelo y Tazard lo iba a matar, Lydian robo la energía de **Sailor Moon** y se la paso a Tazard y ambos vieron los buenos momentos de Serena y Lydian no se lo podía creer que ella sea tan buena o mejor dicho su alma es bondad y limpia, Tazard también lo vio y no le gustaba esa sensación, se dirigió a Lydian para averiguar, Goku sintió el ki de Tazard alejándose de Vegeta, no perdió tiempo así que golpeó a Gohan varias veces como si lo quería matar, Wodken y los demás creyeron que se había vuelto loco pero cayeron en su trampa, cargo un **Kamehameha** Wodken estaba teniendo miedo se cubrió con ambos niños y la lanzó, escapó y Goku aventó el Kamehameha a otro lugar, y se teletransporto haciendo otro ataque y eliminandolo. Goku se fue a ver si esta bien, despertó a Gohan pero Rini seguía dormida. Tazard mató a Ziza, Lum, Liaturn, y Darien (haciendo que Serena y Rini lloraban) pero se estaban preguntando si Darien murio porque Rini no desapareció, Lydian hizo lo posible para derrotar a Tazard pero debido a su poder no le hacía nada daño, las heridas de Tazard se habían curado no había ninguna herida causado por Vegeta. Tazard mató a Lydian, y apareció Goku salvando a Sailor Moon, Ahora el único que siempre dependían era el guerrero más poderoso de todos Goku. Tenía una difícil pelea incluso el **Kaio-ken**, se preguntaban porque no se transforma en Ssj.

Goku 1: Si quieren se los dijo, si me transformaba en Ssj podía causar un gran daño y desastre en esa ciudad incluso podía matar a gente inocente mientras peleaba con Tazard.

Ranma: Me da una lastima que si supiéramos de esta batalla podíamos ayudarlos.

Goku 1: Eso es cierto, pero utilice la Genkidama que era la energía de todos, entonces la energía de las Sailor Scouts y de todos incluso el de ustedes nos ayudó a derrotar a Tazard.

Ahora se Tazard contó porque quería las esferas era para su venganza, entonces Kaiosama habló con Tazard y los 3 se hablaban, ahora Goku tenía que teletransportarse con Tazard afuera de la ciudad, se comió una semilla del ermitaño y se transformo en Ssj, Goku se había vuelto más fuerte que Tazard ya tenía la batalla ganada pero para sorpresa es que todos los ataques de Goku no le hacía nada era por la resistencia y poder de Sailor Moon, nadie sabía porque no le hacía nada de daño con excepción de pocos osea a los que se enfrentaron a Tazard en la última batalla, ni un poco como heridas y raspones, solo su ropa rota, Tazard lo golpeó mandandolo al piso, hasta que escucharon la voz de Kaiosama.

watch?v=cofigleOgps

Kaiosama: Goku, espera yo sé porque esta pasando esto.

Goku 2: ¡Kaio-Sama! pues dímelo porque no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando.

Kaiosama: Tazard no solo tiene el poder ese muchacho, también le dieron el poder de dos Sailor Scouts, al parecer la mezcla de los dos tipos de **poderes da por resultado lo que esta pasando con Tazard**.

Goku 2: ¿Cómo?

Kaiosama: El poder de las Sailor Scouts aunque **no es tan fuerte** como el de un Super Saiyajin al parecer si es más constante, las Scouts no **disminuyen su poder cuando pelean**, siempre permanece igual de principio a fin lo único que disminuye es su **fuerza física** eso es algo que me pude dar cuenta durante sus peleas, **al entrar ese poder al cuerpo de Tazard su característica se mezclo con los otros.**

Goku 2: Eso no explica su resistencia a mis ataques.

Kaiosama: Eso debe ser resultado de lo mismo, Tazard **no tenía esa resistencia cuando enfrento a Vegeta hace poco**, parece que la energía que le quitaron a **Sailor Moon esta ocasionándolo**, es una energía pura y casi del mismo tipo que la usaba esa mujeres llamadas **Lydían y Cristal para neutralizar por completo sus ataques.**

Goku 2: Si eso es verdad Kaio-Sama, ¿Cómo hay que atacarlo?

Kaiosama: No sé como hacerlo, atacar a Tazard **tus ataques solos no han resultado**, si el **ataque de algunas de las Scouts fuera la solución no se podría hacer**, ellas no son lo **suficientemente** **veloces** en sus **ataques** para **sorprender a Tazard,** por si fuera poco el poder que Tazard tiene de **Sailor Moon y Saturn es mucho, las demás no tienen tanta fuerza**, no se me ocurre como realizar un ataque contundente, pero lo que sea todos deben **hacerlo al mismo** tiempo para saber si así da resultado y eso es casi imposible.

Serena: (Mente y impactada) Entonces mi energía que me quitaron era la causante de todo que los ataques de Goku en Ssj eran imposible. No recuerdo haber tenido esa resistencia y si así fuera no resistiría los ataques de cualquiera. Si no fuera por mi energía no habría pasado esto.

Goku 2: ¿Que las Sailor Scouts **realicen un ataque** al mismo **tiempo conmigo para poder hacerle daño** a Tazard...? (Goku se queda pensativo y sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro) No Kaio-Sama te equivocas **esa no es la forma de acabar con Tazard.** (Goku expulsa toda su energía a la vez se levanta y alza el vuelo justo antes de que sus compañeros llegaran con él).

Kaiosama: (Gritaba desesperado ante la mirada atónita de Bubbles y Gregory) No lo hagas Goku, tienes que **creerme sé lo que te digo ya lo investigué ¡NO LO HAGAS!**

Tazard: (viendo que Goku se acerca a el) ¡Que tonta forma de morir!

Pero Goku no lo escuchaba solo tenía un plan, atacó directo a Tazard, hizo como unas imágenes de el, los ataques atravesaban a Goku como si fuera un fantasma, Goku utilizando su máximo poder, aunque el Ssj pueda destruir un planeta sin ningún esfuerzo, si lo utilizaba al máximo podía destruir 3 planetas o mas, así que lo lanzó mandandolo lejos con un **Kamehameha** y las esperanzas se perdió pero no todo al final quedó la Genkidama, los Guerreros Z fueron a enfrentarse a Tazard mientras Goku continuaba reuniendo la energía de los seres vivos. Las Sailor ayudaron a Goku reunir esa energía, levantaron las manos de la misma forma que Goku y brindando su energía, incluso a Sailor Chibi Moon. La energía de Sailor Chibi Moon era debil debido a que le quitaron mucha energía.

watch?v=ALDVbe57R94

La Genkidama creció pero fue por la gente débil incluso Goku aunque alla sentido el ki de Chibi Moon en la Genkidama también sintió la energía de las otras personas.

Goku 2: Que es esta energía, hay otras energías muy poderosas **aparté** de Chibi Moon y de las Sailor Scouts, (reconociendo los ki) no puede ser, la energía son de los dueños del ki que sentí cuando **estaba en esa torre de Tokio**, ellos también han hecho que la Genkidama creciera un poco.

Ukyo: Acaso te referías a…

Goku 1: Exacto, esas energías eran **ustedes**.

Muchos se impactaron que ellos también hicieron que la Genkidama creciera un poco, Tazard había llegado pero aún faltaba Sailor Moon, Pikoro sujeto a Tazard mientras Goku tendría que terminar la Genkidama, Sailor Moon Utilizó su verdadero poder haciendo que la Genkidama creciera el doble del tamaño (aunque no es comparada con la Genkidama en la **saga de Majin Boo** porque la Genkidama quw hizo Goku era más grande que la que hizo Sailor Moon) y se volviera plateada como la luna y diera sorpresa a todos, la lanzó y Goku se teletransporto llevándose a Pikoro y que Tazard recibiera el ataque, la Genkidama no explotó porque toda esa energía de la Genkidama gigantesca se fuera dentro del cuerpo de Tazard, no había explotado, hasta que el brillo que lo cubría, se hacía más brillante y explotará aunque con la **Genkidama de color azul también lo mataría**, llamaron a Shenlong para pedir el deseo de resucitar a todos los que murieron por Tazard y sus hombres. Revivieron a todos incluso a Lydian la reina, Ziza, Fartes, Lum, Liaturn, y por último a Cristal La hermana menor de Lydian. Recogieron a todos se teletransportaron a la ciudad de Tokio se estaban despidiendo les dieron unos consejos de entrenar y se abrió la puerta de regresar a su dimensión las Sailor Scouts les estaban dando suerte en su pelea contra los androides y al final Goku volteó hacia todos, se sonríe y alza su puño izquierdo y extiende su pulgar con su sonrisa solo unos instantes de desaparecer dentro de la puerta. Antes de que partieran había una mujer de traje rojo, era nada más y nada menos que **Towa** observando todo, el cual dio sorpresa a todos y tenía como un pedazo de carne era Mira quién estaba juntando energía para sus planes así que con el báculo de Towa también regresó a su dimensión. Puede que la resistencia de Tazard era muy poderosa pero hay muchos enemigos mas poderosos que podian derrotarlo como Cell perfecto, Broly, Hatchiyack, Majin Boo, Dabura, Jiren, Hit, Bojack, Hildegan, Bills, Whis, dioses de la destrucción, Zeno Sama, Black Goku, Goku ((Dbs)Ssj 2,3, Dios, Blue, y El Ultra instinto), y muchos otros enemigos o guerreros más poderosos que Tazard.

^^^Dimension 1 en el templo sagrado^^^

Todos los Guerreros Z regresaron lastimados pero comieron las semillas del ermitaño, su ropa aún sigue destrozada causado por la dura pelea que obtuvieron de Tazard, Trunks vio las habilidades de todos ellos eso significa que talvez ya pueden derrotarlos, Trunks regreso al futuro, los demás regresaron a casa y como siempre Milk Enfadada que dió miedo a todos con su cara, si les dió gusto que regresarán pero aún seguía enojada, cuando Goku se acercó a ella le dijo que su viaje entendió **sobre las parejas y que estaba feliz de estar a su lado**, muchos se sorprendieron que Goku dijera eso, hasta Milk no se lo podía creer, cuando Goku tenia hambre Milk se desmayó de gran sorpresa al haber dicho Goku sobre las parejas y todos tenían las caras de **mms** y con una gota de sudor, pasó más de un año y se había venido la saga de los Androides y Cell, ya amaneció para partir Gohan y Pikoro volaron y Milk volvió a la casa, Goku estaba a punto de volar **cuando se tocó el pecho de dolor** pero dijo "no, no era nada", notaron que la enfermedad se acerca, pero tenía la medicina y puede que se la tomó, estaban volando en el océano, pero antes se cambió la escena y regresaron en dónde estaba **Freezer y su padre**, ya habían visto eso pero era diferente porque **ahi Trunks no apareció** y hubo muchas muertes, Goku derrotó a **Freezer** y su **padre** **Cold**, y pasó muchas cosas pero no se sabe si también se enfrentaron a Tazard, lo único que pasó es que un día atrás Goku estaba entrenando con Pikoro incluso estaba en Ssj para que sea más fuerte y también Gohan solo que Goku se encontraba agotado y nadie sabía porque incluso sus movimientos ya se hicieron lentos y Goku se agarró el **pecho en dónde estaba su corazón**. Se impactaron que Goku estaba enfermo del corazón entendieron que este es el mundo de Trunks.

watch?v=eQDEfVansK8

Se llevaron a Goku hacia la casa lo acostaron y dijieron que estaba enfermo del corazón no había una medicina para curarlo, intentaron con las semillas de ermitaño **pero no funcionaron**, ya no tenían nada y Goku murió muchos estaban tristes y llorando por su muerte. Al día siguiente los **Androides 17 y 18** quiénes conocían pero eran diferentes incluso las chicas se enamoraron de 17, pero 18 también es muy bonita, atacaron la isla en la misma fecha los Guerreros Z pelearon contra ellos pero se les hacía difícil, Gohan un poco lastimado logró escapar y quería utilizar las esferas del dragon pero Pilaf pidió de hacer jóvenes a los 3, Pikoro murió en el intento, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Krilin, Yamcha, incluso Vegeta, estaba en **Ssj** y los androides lo mató fácilmente, vieron los fuertes que eran los Androides nadie podía con ellos, incluso los de la otra dimensión lloraron por su muerte, Gohan cuando trataba de sentir el ki de los muchachos no había nadie, regresó a ver qué pasó y encontró a sus amigos, el estaba llorando y con un enfado se convirtió en **Súper Saiyajin**, el futuro de Trunks era diferente porque no nacio Goten y también otras cosas, entreno demasiado para enfrentarse a ellos pero no podía con ellos siempre **escapaba para salvar su vida y hacerse más fuerte,** mucha gente **moría todo lo intentaron pero eran extremadamente fuertes y no había nada para derrotarlos**, todas las Sailor Scouts no les gustaba ver eso y llorando por ver esas cosas como atropellar la gente, haciéndolas sufrir y todo lo demás, había otros guerreros aparte de los Guerreros Z. **Luffy, Toriko y todos sus amigos también lo intentaron pero murieron**. Gohan se hizo un traje parecido al de Goku y si era muy guapo el Gohan del futuro que las chicas otra vez con sus risas bobas y ojos de ❤️❤️, Trunks quiso entrenar para vengar la muerte de todos, llevaron mucho tiempo y Gohan perdió un brazo lo horrible que le pudo pasar, unos días después Trunks entrenaba para convertirse en Ssj pero Gohan le dijo que también le costó en transformarse en Ssj y la unica manera era en enfadarse el la consiguió cuando vio a todos sus amigos muertos y si Trunks se convierte en **Ssj y en un día podrá ser más fuerte que Gohan y derrotará a los androides**, hasta que se vino una explosión de la ciudad y eran los Androides, Gohan se convirtió en Ssj pero sabían que si iba solo podía morir además no puede con ellos si tiene un brazo y no puedo si no tiene el otro, Trunks quiso acompañar a Gohan pero lo noqueó.

Gohan del futuro: (mente) Trunks, tu eres la **última esperanza**, si llegas a perder la vida, ya no habrá guerreros que defienden este planeta. Dentro de unos **poco años**, probablemente tu serás el **último guerrero** que sea capaz de **derrotar a esos androides**.

Gohan en Ssj se fué a la ciudad en donde los Androides estaban atacando, Gohan podía con ellos pero eran 2 contra 1, los androides se juntaron como si 17 estuviera adelanté y 18 atrás, los 2 se aventaron Gohan huyó pero los androides lo atacaron, aventaron varias ráfagas haciendo una gran explosión, Trunks recuperó el sentido y nadie podía sentir el ki de Gohan, Trunks encontró a Gohan y estaba tirado, lloviendo y todos o algunos estaban llorando por la muerte de Gohan, se enfadó y se convirtió en Ssj, entrenó durante 3 años se enfrentó a los androides y fue derrotado, Bulma creo la máquina de tiempo y se impresionaron, si era una fantástica científica y muy buena lo hizo sin **ningún poder** como **Sailor Plut**, Trunks marchó al pasado y ya saben la historia. Todos regresaron de aquella dimensión cuando estaban en el templo sagrado con todos los Guerreros Z, Trunks partió hacia el futuro y les prometió que regresará al pasado para derrotar a los androides. Regreso al futuro ya era de noche se fue a dormir y tuvo un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Aunque tal vez sea un sueño privado o no, vieron ese sueño y el mismo Goku quería saber ese sueño, era que Trunks estaba en la ciudad decían que los **androides desaparecieron misteriosamente**, "algo olía mal" decía Trunks quiso ver la ciudad cuidadosamente. Se encontró con una carta escrita de sangre, Trunks abrió la carta y en el papel decía de "**Los Androides 17 y 18 para Trunks**" el papel le decía **"**Trunks para que te lo sepas nosotros no hemos desaparecido, puede que ya no estamos en la **tierra** ni en ésta **dimensión**, digamos que **nos fuimos** a **esa** **dimensión en la que tú fuiste** (todos se espantaron) y cuando viajaste nos llamó mucho la tensión de **visitar Tokio**, y **otras ciudades**, si quieres a detenernos ven a esa dimensión o si no tus queridos **amigos** y todos los **guerreros** y personas con poderes **morirán**. Ah una cosa si te preguntas **con que** hemos **escrito** esta **carta** será mejor que veas **debajo** de los **escombros** que esta **enfrente** de ti.**"** Trunks con un espantó al igual que todos Trunks se acercó muy lento a los escombros saco demasiadas rocas y se espantaron lo horrible porque la persona era **Bulma**, los androides la asesinaron y todos estaban llorando por su muerte, Trunks se enfado y no sabía cómo puede viajar a la otra dimensión y era muy extraño que los **androides podían viajaban en dimensiones.** Así que pensó ir al pasado y llegar con Kamisama y tratar de llegar con las Sailor Scouts antes que sea tarde para salvarlas o es posible que aún sigan peleando con ellos, Trunks le informó los detalles y Kamisama abrió la puerta azul.

^^^Dimension 2 en el sueño^^^

Entró estaba en el mismo lugar en donde llegaron los guerreros Z por primera vez. Trunks a toda velocidad se fue a Tokio pero cuando llegó **estaba en escombros y no sintió ningún ki de las Sailor Scouts o de los otros guerreros** incluso los demás tampoco podían sentir sus propios Cosmos o Ki, los androides no tienen ki solo trataban de encontrar a alguien vivo. Trunks solo vio muchos cuerpos tirados eran lo mismo que en su dimensión en el futuro, fue a la casa de Reí pero había mucho fuego y escombros, Rei se puso a llorar por la muerte de su abuelo y de Nicolás, Trunks quiso ver la casa de las chicas y también lo mismo incluso vió a los padres y familia de las chicas pero no estaban ninguna, todas las Sailor Scouts y las Sailor Dark Scouts estaban llorando por ver a mucha gente muerta y su familia pero algo faltaba no estaba ninguna de ellas ni sus cuerpos ni nada, ni tampoco el de los caballeros, los Captors, las guerreras mágicas, y de los otros. Trunks no los conoce pero en esta dimensión están ellos, seguía buscando la región de Nerima y de los otros estaba destruida, hasta que algo llamo a Trunks no era una luz ni nada solo algo lo estaba llamando la tensión, Trunks se **acercó demasiado** y del otro lado se veía los cuerpos de otras personas eran de las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts, los caballeros de bronce, los Card Captors, las guerreras mágicas, Inuyasha, Ranma, Yugi, Amu, y el resto pero no estaban los diclonius. Todos estaban llorando y muy fuerte es como si vieran ellos mismos muertos, sus amigos, familia, y seres queridos no había nadie vivo, Rini y Diana ya no estaban porque murieron sus padres y si ellos mueren jamás nacerán. Ahora se vio una luz se acercó y era como una ráfaga pero no lo atacó solo se quedó quieto, era peligroso por si estaban ellos y tendría que estar atento se veía en el suelo un mensaje de los Androides 17 y 18, decía "Si quieres saber qué pasó con todos, ve a ver esta ráfaga que te dejamos" Trunks se acercó y la tocó.

Trunks del futuro: ¿Que es este lugar?

Trunks y los demás consiguieron ver algo era la ciudad de Tokio, todo estaba tranquilo pero se vino una explosión muy grande eran los androides atacando llamaron a la policía y fueron asesinados. Así que necesitaban a las Sailor Scouts para salvarlos, todas las Sailor llegaron y hicieron sus poses de presentación.

18 del futuro: (con brazos cruzados) Vaya son las famosas Sailor Scouts, (abriendo sus ojos y de enojo) detesto esas poses de **payasas y feas** como **ustedes** (haciendo que las chicas se enfadarán y diciendo feas y payasas)

watch?v=kjMNwtVQcA

18 con su super velocidad golpeó a las Sailor y Tuxedo Mask, de pronto 5 figuras los atacó eran los caballeros de bronce y Trunks los conoció por primera vez, no sabía que había también guerreros que defendían el planeta, de pronto los Card Captors, y las algunas personas. Hicieron su esfuerzo, los androides atacaban a todos sin ninguna dificultad, estaban estupecfactos todos que no son capaces de derrotar a los androides,}

todos se aventaron golpearon a los androides y lanzaron sus técnicas muy poderosas mientras ellos se levantaban del suelo no les dió tiempo y se creó una explosión gigantesca. Creyeron que habían muerto pero los androides estaban sin ningún rasguño o cansancio, luego otra vez lanzaron sus poderes y los androides lo esquivaban y regresaban al mismo lugar.

watch?v=Eg_VR9jdzLA

17 levantó su mano y diciéndole con su dedo como sigan atacando, luego otra vez. Seguían esquivando sus poderes y no los encontraban, Sailor Mercury Trato de localizarlos pero no había ninguna energía cerca de ellos hasta que los sorprendieron atacando y sufriendo. Todos se escondieron y los androides los encontraban corrían pero nada.

17: Lamento decirles que nuestro poder es ilimitado y no hay necesidad de recargarnos.

18: Además no estábamos **usando nuestro máximo poder**, vamos 17 acabemos con estos niños.

Los androides atacaron a los guerreros, les preguntaban quiénes eran y cuales su objetivo, los androides contaron su historia y eran un fastidio en conquistar mundos, y las Sailor Scouts murieron en el intento, los caballeros, las Sailor Dark Scouts, Los Guardianes de almas, las guerreras magicas, y tambien Yugi y sus amigos. Fueron a otras regiones de Tokio, Ranma, Sakura, Lum, Inuyasha, Akane, Aome, Happosai, Shaoran, Colone, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Ukyo, Genma, Soun, Kuno, Ryoga, Amu, Tadase, Lydian, Cristal y todos tambien murieron en tratar de derrotar a los androides, luego siguio Kamakura las diclonius tambien tuvieron el mismo destino incluyendo Lucy la reina, luego el Santuario, y cada ciudad ya no habia guerreros en esa dimension. todos estaban llorando es como si se vieran morir y tambien sus seres queridos si los androides llegan a su dimension y matando a todos y convirtiéndose en un infierno igual al mundo de Trunks. Trunks se sintió culpable en no salvar a todos los que se enfrentaron a los androides salió de la esfera y sudaba mucho tenía que encontrar los androides pero ellos ya llegaron y muchos tenían odio y rencor a los androides del futuro.

Trunks del futuro: Malditos Androides, ellos son de otra dimensión, no tenían nada que ver en esto.

17 del futuro: No te preocupes Trunks, pronto te reuniras con ellos, **al igual que tus amigos**.

18 del futuro: Eres **débil** Trunks tienes **la culpa** de que no pudieras **salvar a todos de esta dimensión**.

17 del futuro: Al igual que no **pudiste salvar** a tu **madre** **Bulma**, **Gohan**, **Pikoro, Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, y tu padre Vegeta**, aunque fueras un bebé que no pudiste hacer nada, los **dejaste morir** siempre tienes la culpa de todo.

Trunks del futuro: **Yo cargaré esa culpa por toda la vida por no salvar a todos**, pero ustedes morirán aquí (transformando en Ssj), y jamás los perdonaré, y no permitiré que ustedes se salgan con la suya.

18 del futuro: Y sigues diciendo eso, pues déjame decirte que todos de esta dimensión, Pikoro, y Vegeta dijieron **esas palabras** cuando los **matamos** de nada sirve que las **repite tantas veces**.

watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs

Luego Trunks en Ssj se lanzó hacia los androides y también utilizaron su velocidad para atacar a Trunks había una combinación de golpes y patadas, pero Trunks sigue recibiendo los golpes de los Androides y no podía hacer nada. Muchos o algunos sintieron lastima por Trunks por decir lo mismo que el siempre tiene la culpa de todo y eso no era cierto, los androides siempre se burlan y sufriendo a todas las personas. Trunks pudo conectar golpes con los androides pero lo herido que estaba no durará mucho, 18 golpeó a Trunks por arriba, 17 le dió una patada mandandolo al cielo. Ahora 18 estaba agarrando a Trunks de la chaqueta cargo una esfera para matarlo.

18: Muere Trunks y ve con todos al otro mundo.

Trunks iba a morir pero para sorpresa de todos, una silueta pateó a 18 y sujeto a Trunks del brazo, nadie sabía hasta que la silueta apareció poco a poco, botas, muñequeras, y cinta de color azules, su ropa naranja, y era nada más y nada menos que Goku. El llegó justo a tiempo y Kamisama le informo que Trunks se fue a la otra dimensión pero el lo estaba siguiendo ya que Goku siente el ki de Trunks es porque se trata de algo interesante. El tenía una mirada seria viendo a ambos robots y con una rabia o furia en que matara a sus amigos y todos los que se enfrentaron a los androides.

Trunks del futuro: ¡Señor Goku! ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

Goku 2: (hablando y no quitando su mirada a los enemigos) Digamos que sentí tu ki y pensé que se trataba de algo importante y Kamisama me contó de todo. Lamento a que nuestros amigos y todos murieran enfrentándose a ellos. Vamos Trunks encarguémonos de estos androides.

Los 2 se unieron a una gran pelea Trunks contra 18, y Goku vs 17, había una combinación de golpes, patadas, y una velocidad muy rápida, pasó mucho tiempo de la pelea y tanto como Trunks y Goku estaban perdiendo por esa tremenda batalla, el Super Saiyajin perdió su poder y volvieron a la normalidad, al principio Goku pensó hacer una Genkidama pero los androides eran inteligentes. Más tiempo Goku perdió la pelea y fue asesinado por esos androides atravesando el corazón y lloraron por su muerte, el poder de los androides es de 300,000,000, y el de Goku es de 240,000,000 y Trunks es de 212,000,000 ninguno tenía este poder para enfrentarse a los Androides, el último que quedó fue Trunks, todos decían que Goku si estuviera vivo el podía derrotarlo pero también murió, ahora los androides ponían un gran castigó a Trunks y estaba tirado.

17 del futuro: Llegó tu hora Trunks (cargando una esfera)

18 del futuro: Espera 17 ¿Que tal si lo eliminamos al mismo tiempo?

17 del futuro: Si quizás sea mejor pero ¿Que te parece a **eliminar todo Japon**?

Los androides cargaron una esfera combinando sus poderes haciendo que todas las ciudades, los cuerpos de guerreros, personas, niños, ancianos, y todos hasta Trunks explotarán y desapareciendo, todos tenían miedo de los androides si supieran viajar a dimensiónes y nadie los podía detener.

^^^Dimension 1, en el futuro^^^

Bulma despertó a Trunks que otra vez estaba en una pesadilla y sudaba mucho al igual que todos, luego volvieron al lugar donde Goku y los demás estarían en la isla, Yayirobe le llevo las semillas y se fue, pasaron muchos minutos y pensaron que era mentira hasta que una explosión del cielo fue quien les sorprendió a todos era la nave de Yayirobe quien se destruyó y se vio 2 siluetas flotando y aterrizando a la ciudad nadie vio como era los androides, pensaron que era 17 y 18 pero en este caso no eran los mismos, porque apareció la escena en que había un viejo, y el otro un tipo gordo, mataron cruelmente a 3 personas.

Setsuna: ¿Que esta pasando? En el futuro eran los Androides 17 y 18, ahora hay otros Androides que están matando la gente.

Goku: Recuerden lo que les dije, era la máquina del tiempo que **cambio todo**. Aunque **Cell** también viajo al pasado y hizo otro cambio.

Aome: ¿Cell? ¿Quien es Cell?

Goku: Digamos que es un monstruo que **me mato** y tenía **células mías, la de mis amigos y las de Freezer y Cold**.

Muchos se sorprendieron que un monstruo tenía células de sus amigos pero querían conocerlo en persona pero se preguntaban qué si el ha muerto entonces porque seguía vivo al principio pensaron que lo revivieron con las esferas del dragon pero recordaron que no pueden revivir a las personas que murieron por segunda vez. Asi que continúo y llegó Yamcha vio los 3 cadáveres y las personas que estaban ahí estaban teniendo miedo y otros se escaparon, los androides lo atacaron y se vino una explosión de la gasolinera, no se podía defender y el viejo atravesó a Yamcha, aunque los demás se preguntaban porque no se pudo defender y porque el ki de Yamcha se debilitó poco a poco mientras lo tenía agarrando en su mano, los guerreros Z llegaron y Krilin se llevó a Yamcha para darle una semilla, Goku quería cambiar de lugar pero el viejo utilizó sus poderes en sus ojos y vieron lo terrible que su poder alla podido eliminar la mitad de la ciudad. Goku lo golpeó y el sombrero se cayó y se vio el cerebro en la parte de arriba y les daba asco en ver ese cerebro. Los androides le hicieron caso pero cuando dijo "Goku" muchos se sorprendieron y también el de Pikoro y Tenshinhan.

***Ahora en el lugar de la pelea aterrizaron***

Cuando aterrizaron el lugar y Pikoro analizó el área de las rocas grandes si eran inteligentes, Goku cansado les pregunto cómo sabían de ellos, notaron que estaba respirando con dificultad. El androide 20 le platico que lo observó todo el tiempo hasta que se vino un Flashback y el insecto era una mariquita roja, cuando estuvo en el **torneo de artes marciales, la pelea de Pikoro Daimaku, Pikoro, Raditz, Nappa, y Vegeta**. Lo espió durante mucho tiempo pero no espió la batalla contra Turles, Slug, y el dr Willow, ni siquiera el de Freezer, Cooler y Tazard. Le contó que desde que lo espiaron construyeron a los androides que serían capaces de derrotar a Goku sin **ninguna dificultad**, y la venganza de je el plan de la patrulla roja fracasará **por culpa** de Goku hacer que su deseo de **conquistar** **al mundo desapareció,** y que el único que sobrevivió fue el dr. Maki Gero.

Pikoro: De la manera en la que te **expresas** parece que **tú fueras el dr. Maki Gero**.

Todos tenían razón actuaba igualito al dr. Maki Gero, Goku el de dbs les contó a sus amigos de la otra dimensión que el androide 20 era el científico loco, muchos se sorprendieron que ese robot era androide nadie se lo podía creer que se transformará en androide, mientras el otro Goku de dbz les pregunto si también lo espiaron en Namek, pero dijieron que no había necesidad ya que vieron su máximo poder y hicieron muchos cálculos que será imposible que incrementará su nivel. Todos se sonrieron que cometieron un error en haber echo eso además agradecieron que no espiaron a Goku mientras peleaba con Freezer, Cooler, y Tazard. Además ellos podían perder pero primero tendría que saber si ellos son tan fuertes como los androides del futuro, Goku se transforma en Ssj pero los robots seguían tan tranquilos.

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 4

Chapter 5: Capitulo 4

watch?v=fOU9t5b7gls

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 4: el pasado de los Guerreros Z y los enemigos parte 2

watch?v=QNDK63gc-Qc

***Goku transformado en SSJ le daba una golpiza y no se podía defender el Androide 19 entonces ese androide no era tan fuerte como los del futuro***, Yamcha y los otros 2 llegaron, Pikoro y Gohan vieron que Goku no estaba peleando como antes, Yamcha contó **que algo tenía en la mano porque sentía que algo lo absorbía y quitando sus poderes.** Goku lanzo un **Kamehameha** pero lo sorprendente es que **lo absorbió en su mano tal como Yamcha lo describió**, Goku estaba agotado y 19 pudo **conectar** un **golpe** a Goku, lo seguía golpeando mientras el Goku preparaba un Kamehameha pero fue **detenido** por Pikoro, cuando Goku estaba bajando al suelo se **tocó** el **pecho**, Gohan y los de la otra dimensión se asustaron porque se dieron cuenta que **su enfermedad del virus en el corazón ha empezado a dar efecto**, Krilin le arrojó una semilla, Goku se la comió pero lo sorprendente es que 19 aún **podía** con el y Goku seguía igual, no funcionó la semilla, Gohan contó que **el estaba con buena salud y no se ha tomado la medicina**, todos estaban serios, asustados, y con preocupación. Goku perdió el SSJ, 19 le agarro para absorber su energía y **Vegeta** apareció dándole un golpe a 19, se llevaron a Goku y Vegeta en **SSJ** cuál les dió **sorpresa** a todo el mundo derrotó a 19, Pikoro dijo que **ya supero a Goku**, ahora iban a buscar al dr. Gero, tenía una idea en que absorbiera la energía de todos para derrotar a Vegeta, Pikoro estaba en peligro pero Gohan lo salvó y ahí hubo una pelea, Pikoro era t**an fuerte tal vez como un SSJ** que podía derrotar al viejo loco, llegó Trunks, cuando Pikoro dijo que era **Trunks** Vegeta se dió cuenta que era su **hijo** del futuro y les preguntó si estaban peleando con ese androide porque no lo conoce, entonces todos dieron su mirada al dr. Gero, el futuro era diferente y el pasado también ¿Entonces son otros? ¿Con quién estaban peleando entonces?, ahí apareció Bulma y todos se distrajeron.

watch?v=VLwUqwTJvlg

Androide 20 (Dr. Gero): Ahora ¡YA LES DIJE QUE** NO TIENEN SALVACIÓN Y NO LES ESTOY MINTIENDO, DENTRO DE MUY POCO VENDRÁN LOS ANDROIDES 17 Y 18 PARA MATARLOS**!

En eso los presentes se sorprendieron cuando dijieron los nombres de ambos, el viejo creando una explosión que todos se cubrieran y por poco mata a Bulma, bebé Trunks y Yajirobe pero los 2 fueron salvados por Trunks y Yajirobe ahí tirado.

Kaede (Lucy): Ese viejo escapó.

Ryoga: Ese maldito del doctor Gero, casi mata a Bulma, Yajirobe y Trunks.

Entonces todos dieron su mirada a Vegeta de porque no pudo salvar esposa y su hijo y estaban serios. Trunks voló hacia Vegeta para preguntarle porque no pudo salvar a ambos si era su esposa y hijo, pero Vegeta serio y por buscar al viejo le dijo que "**no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo**" Vegeta se fue y Trunks se le quedó mirando lo frío que era su padre.

Rei: (enfadada) ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a su propio hijo?

Goku 1: Así era Vegeta en el pasado, aunque ya casi no es el mismo del pasado.

Mina: (enojada) Si tan solo estuviera aquí, le podía darle su merecido a Vegeta.

Lita: (igual que Rei y Mina) Y Yo le rompería la boca para que deje de decir esas cosas.

Goku 1: Tranquilas chicas se que ustedes lo harían para defender a Trunks, sin embargo **se que ustedes 3 están enamoradas de Trunks** (en eso las chicas se sonrojan).

Rei: (roja como un tomate) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Goku 1: Muy fácil, no se muchas cosas del amor pero ustedes se le quedan mirando a Trunks como **Kaede y Nyu se fijan en Kouta** (en eso los 3 se sonrojan y Yuka como enojada), incluso como** Ryoga a Amy y Akane, Ranma a Akane, Mousse a Shampoo, Sakura a Shaoran, Inuyasha a Aome, Lucy (guerrera mágica) a Seiya de Pegaso**, **incluso** cuando las conocí muchas de ustedes parecían **enamorarse de mí** (incluso seguía continuando pero se pusieron rojos como un tomate hasta todos pusieron sus manos en la boca de Goku para que ya no hablará más de quiénes eran los enamorados).

Ukyo: (roja) Si ya entendemos.

Serena: Al menos Darién y yo formamos una buena pareja ¿No es así Darién?

Darién: Así es Serena (ambos dándose un beso).

Goku 1: Aunque sigo sin entender porque se dan un beso.

Akane: (impresionada) ¿Eso quieres decir que tú nunca besaste a nadie de la misma manera que Darién y Serena?

Goku 1: (Rascándose la mejilla) Pues no, nunca hice eso con Milk, ademas no sé cómo se siente un beso.

En eso todos quedan con ojos de impresionados al saber que es el primer hombre que no besó a una mujer.

Nyu: (Felíz y inocente) Entonces si quieres te puedo enseñar que se siente cuando alguien te besé (unos pensaron que le explicaría el beso, y otros pensaron que Nyu iba a besar a Goku).

Goku 1: (rascándose la cabeza) ¿Deberás y como se siente?

Nyu: Pues es como esto (acercándose a Goku).

Nyu agarró a Goku como un abrazo y dándole un beso en los labios, y todos se quedaron con ojos abiertos y caras de sorprendidos, incluso Kaede estaba roja es como verse así misma besando a Goku, y Kouta como un poco celoso pero sabe que Nyu es así, igual de inocente, Nyu dejó de besarlo y Goku sintió algo muy cálido, bueno sabe que tiene una esposa y no la quiere dejar pero el beso que ni el ni Milk lo habían hecho y es la primera vez que hace eso.

Nyu: Y ¿Que te pareció Goku?

Goku 1: Pues si se siente algo muy cálido en besar a alguien, jamás sentí algo como me lo hiciste.

Nyu: ¿Quieres **volver a intentar**?

Goku 1: Pues **si**.

Pow Pow Pow Pow

Todos golpearon a Nyu y a Goku dejando chipotes en la cabeza.

Kaede: (Roja) Goku recuerda que tienes a tu **esposa** así que deberías hacer eso con ella.

Amy: Y tu Nyu, jamás tendrás que besar a alguien que esta **casado**, con tan solo decir cómo se tendrá que besar a su esposa es más que suficiente.

Mina: (mente) Aunque yo **también** quería **besar** a Goku pero me daría vergüenza además esta casado y yo tendré que hacerlo con un muchacho guapo.

Ahora Bulma les contó que ese androide era el dr. Gero y la localización de su laboratorio, Trunks les describió como eran ambos robot, les dijo que **no son como los androides que absorben energía, ellos la tienen infinita.** Todos fueron a buscar y Krilin fue el primero que lo encontró y estaba el dr. Gero, ahora ambos despertaron y si eran iguales pero recordaron algo que dijo 17 a Kakuzawa que no era malo como en el futuro, así que no tenían de rencor hacia ambos Androides sino los del futuro, así que se vio algo en **el pasado ambos eran hermanos gemelos,** y fueron asesinados por el dr. Gero, y vieron como le hizo para transformando en robots incluso se hizo robot así mismo pero debajo del laboratorio** había una computadora muy grande** y les dió una sorpresa a todos, el dr. Gero se dirigió a una cápsula y el líquido era verde y dentro de ella había como un tipo de larva, y la nombró **Cell**, y con más sorpresa que ese es el enemigo que Goku y los demás se enfrentaron, dejó que la computadora se encargará de todo. Regresaron a la actualidad y ambos androides desobedecen las órdenes de su creador y había otro androide llamado **16**, querían liberarlo pero les dió una advertencia y **el propósito de no despertarlo y todos tenían miedo**, pero les daba igual, incluso dijieron algo sobre un **control**, pero la escena cambio cuando estaban otra vez desobedeciendo, así que los puso a dormir y construyó un control que era su punto débil, regresaron otra vez a la actualidad, y 17 **atacó** a dr. Gero y dieron miedo o sorpresa en atacar a su **creador**, arrojó la cabeza a otro lado y enfrente de Krilin.

Dr. Gero: (hablando y las chicas con miedo en ver una cabeza que habla hasta casi se desmayan) Maldición, ya me las **pagarán chatarras asesinas.**

17 aplastó su cabeza y las chicas daban asco en ver a alguien aplastar la cabeza pero todas las diclonius excepto nana ya se acostumbraron hacer eso, pero ya dejaron de matar gente gracias a Goku y los demás que si aceptaron como amigos, además su reina Nyu/Kaede no atacaba a las personas además este mundo es diferente que no tendrán que matar a cualquiera ya que son diferentes como ellos. 17 le dijo a Krilin con su dedo que se acercará y tenían miedo, así que 17 dejó de jugar y Vegeta platicó que son muy parecidos a los Saiyajin que no tienen sentimientos solo los terricolas débiles y eso hizo enojar a todos, los androides querían despertar a 16.

Trunks del futuro: (enfadado y nervioso) No lo voy a permitir, no debe haber más Androides destructores con vida.

En eso Trunks en SSJ ataca y haciendo una gran explosión, vieron que los androides se movieron y despertaron a 1**6 y era un hombre alto**, y de cabello rojo. Los 3 se dirigen hacia la casa de Goku **ignorando** a los demás, porque no eran malos, Vegeta se **transforma** y quiso dirigirse a los Androides, en eso Trunks detuvo a Vegeta y le dijo que **no puede pelear con ellos o moriría**, además **necesitan a Goku es la manera más segura**, pero el terco de Vegeta aún tenía la idea de pelear con ellos, y después **matar a Goku que esa es su meta** pero Trunks aún decía que no en eso Vegeta **golpea** Trunks en el **estómago** y todos enfadaron en que lo golpeará. Ahora se vino la pelea pero lo más sorprendente es **que 16 no quiere pelear y todos estaban como ¿que le pasa? Si fue construído para matar a Goku,** todos decían que 16 era **raro**, dijo 16 que el era un androide **completo**, **no era mitad humano como 17, 18, y el dr. Gero**. Vegeta aún podía con 18 pero cada vez que **desgastaba** el poder del Ssj ya 18 le ganaba a Vegeta y le **rompió** un **brazo**, y lo horrible que vieron en hacer eso, Trunks quiso ir en ayuda para salvar a Vegeta, Trunks atacó a 18 con su espada pero se rompió y 17 golpeó y lo tiró **fácilmente** a Trunks, ahora iba **Tenshinhan** y **Pikoro** el único que no peleó era Krilin quien veía la pelea, fueron **derrotados y tenían miedo**, en eso 17 le dice a Krilin que les de una semilla y siguen con vida, Krilin les pregunto **porque es necesario matar a Goku y ya el hombre que los odiaba ya esta muerto,** pero los androides les dió la **respuesta** de **que pasaría si matarán a Goku aún no tenían el plan si es de matar o destruir todo el planeta** así que harán un **juego** en que les daba **tiempo**, 18 **beso** a Krilin y estaba **enamorado**, además que bien que ya no tiene a esa chica llamada **Maron** porque su novia si era bonita hasta casi todos los jóvenes se estaban enamorando de Maron, pero les caía mal y era muy tonta, hasta que la escena cambio en qué Maron estaba buscando a Krilin y los de Kame House les dijo que estaba haciendo Krilin y comentó Maron.

Maron: ¿Patrulla roja? Ah sí ya se, Krilin es muy lindo conmigo y por eso **se metió a trabajar de policía para casarse conmigo.**

En eso todos se caen al piso al haber escuchado a una chica boba que no entiende nada, aunque ya hecho cosas tan tontas, hasta le dijo **señoras** a Bulma y Milk y de peleaban daban mucho miedo que **nadie quería estar cerca de ellas**, el maestro Roshi contó sobre la patrulla roja, los androides, el dr. Gero y el resto pero Maron **aún seguía sin entender**, otra vez se caen al piso, y 2 tipos buscaron a Maron, y la tortuga peleaba muy bien y les dió una sorpresa que un animal tan viejo sabe pelear y Maron casi le da un beso, "pobre tortuga" decían todos porque ya vieron que hacía tortuga, le decía al maestro Roshi **que se comportará y no hacía caso, lo de Maron sobre Krilin igual**, y vieron muchos hombres tal vez como 100 o mas, en naves y todas partes, y eran guapos que las chicas estaban con sus ojos de ❤️❤️ y igual de risas bobas. El maestro Roshi le dijo que significaba todo esto, y Maron contó que **como no estaba Krilin llamó a sus muchos novios.**

Todos: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUE?!

Y les dijo que habían muchos que querían casarse con Maron y ella **como no sabía quién escoger entonces decidió en que se casará con todos,** tenían muchas gotas de sudor cada quien, y estaban enfadados de conocer a una chica tan torpe, y sobretodo es como jugar con Krilin, ahora la escena regresó en que estaban platicando sobre los Androides y se vio una escena en la computadora y **ahí estaban unas cápsulas que decían 13, 14, y 15 eran otros androides y atacaron pero fueron derrotados**, y también** el regreso de Cooler** que les dió una gran sorpresa a todos que estaba vivo pero **su cuerpo era metálico**, pero había una estrella que se **comía** el planeta esa estrella se llama** la estrella billet** (tal vez así se dice) derrotaron al Cooler metálico pero les dió más sorpresa que **había muchos Cooler y destruyeron al original**. Ahora Trunks y Krilin estaban de regreso a la casa de Goku y les comentaron los detalles y se metieron a la nave para dirigirse a Kame House, Goku tenia una **pesadilla** que Krilin, Gohan, Milk, y Trunks fueron asesinados cruelmente por ambos, hasta tenían miedo porque era verdad cada quien tendría una pesadilla de ver lo terrible de los Androides, una vez Goku tuvo un pesadilla de **todos sus amigos y tambien las Sailor Scouts que fueron asesinados cruelmente de nuevo por ambos**. Trunks comentó que podía viajar al pasado para impedir que los androides desertaban pero les dijo cuál era los **riesgos**, Krilin llamó a Bulma y **ella gritó hasta que escuchó todo el mundo que tenía una gota de sudor,** mientras estaban hablando por el teléfono les comento que **había otra máquina del tiempo,** les dió una sorpresa a todo el mundo que el mismo Trunks no se lo creía, porque c**onfirmó que el tenía su máquina**, pero Bulma mando la imagen y todos quisieron ver la máquina y estaba **confirmado** era **otra** máquina del tiempo y tenían gotas de sudor en qué nadie lo entiende pero e**ra vieja como si estuviera abandonada**, y Trunks dijo que ella en el futuro **sólo** **construyó una** máquina del tiempo entonces nadie se lo entendía con excepción de **Goku** (**DBS**). Trunks, Gohan y Bulma tenían que ir en eso Milk detiene a Gohan, le dijo que regresara y no habrá ningún peligro.

Milk: No Me refiero a eso (mostrando y cargando una pila)** Es hora de que comiences con tus estudios hijo.**

Todos se caen incluso Gohan en pensar eso en una situación.

Ranma: (aún tirado en el suelo) que señora más loca, ¿cómo se atreve hacer eso en una situación como esta?

Inuyasha: (tambien) Odio a esa anciana.

***Ambos partieron y Bulma les comento la localización y estaba cerca de la ciudad de Ginger, la encontraron y si estaba abandonada y vieja***, **ademas tenia como un hoyo pero muy grande en el vidrio**, Trunks saco su otra maquina del tiempo y lo verificó en todo, como era la máquina, su **letra**, incluyendo que ella solo pudo construir una máquina del tiempo, y tambien que es la **misma** que viajo, cuando Trunks abrió la máquina del tiempo en **el asiento habia un objeto muy extraño pero a la mitad**, Bulma y Gohan no sabian que era pero Bulma **confirmó** que era de un **huevo**, nadie habia visto ese **tipo** de **huevos** y **ningún animal** puede tener semejante huevo, hasta que llamó **mucho** la **tensión** a todos y **vieron** que el animal **desconocido** habría hecho ese **hoyo.** Trunks reviso la máquina del tiempo y venia en el año **788,** dijo Trunks **que es un futuro mucho mas adelantado que el suyo y tenia 3 años mas de ventaja.**

Amy: (Sorprendida y analizando la situación) ¿Tres años de ventaja?

Setsuna: (mente) ¿Que significa esto?

Trunks reviso otra vez la máquina desde hace cuándo llegó y decía que h**ace 4 años vino la máquina**, y muchos se sorprendieron y impactados que esa maquino llegó un **año antes** que **Trunks,** la pelea de **Garlic Junior**, y** hace 3 años de la pelea de Tazard**, y nadie sabía ni Trunks, l**a historia cambio debido a la segunda maquina vieja**, la guardaron en su cápsula y Bulma se llevó el huevo para ver que tipo de huevo es y que animal era, puede que desconocida pero analizándolo.

watch?v=5if0E0NZ4hI

Trunks le comento que estarán en Kame House, los guerreros Z, y los androides que eran muy **fuertes,** Gohan vio algo **extraño** en ese lugar, hasta que le dijo a los chicos a donde iba y les dijo** ¿Que era eso?**, Gohan se acercó y vio un animal muy **extraño** y aviso a los demás que vieran lo que encontró y todos fueron corriendo haber que es lo que encontró. Gohan** les enseño y se asustaron y decían ¿Que es esa cosa?** nadie sabía que era y **verificaron** que tal vez sea **esa criatura que viajó a la máquina del tiempo** y sobretodo eso era una **coraza**, hasta daba miedo que casi todos tenian miedo de ver ese animal **desconocido** y era como un **insecto gigante** y los de la otra dimension se les hace familiar y lo vieron en **2 ocasiones**, una es cuando Goku mostró un recuerdo sobre B**lack Goku llamando pecado a Trunks**, y la otra con el **dr. Ge**ro.

Sakura: (Con miedo) Señor Goku siento que yo ya habia visto eso antes ¿Me podria decir que era esa criatura?

Goku 1: Asi es, esa Criatura que tal vez les hace familiar es **Cell** (sorprendiendo a todos y con miedo) asi como lo escucharon la pequeña **larva** en esa cápsula y el recuerdo cuando **Trunks aniquiló** a esa criatura era Cell.

Tadase. ¿Quieres decir que en quien fue enviado desde el futuro fue Cell?

Goku 1: **Correcto** asi que vean porque dentro de muy poco verán la historia de Cell y sobre todo es el mismo enemigo que tenemos que enfrentar, y tambien en cual ese sujeto de Abigor esta con el.

Les sorprende que esa criatura es cual tenian que enfrentar asi que decidieron ver el sueño y ver su historia, Trunks metió una **mano** y les dijo que **estaba fresca y no tiene mucho tiempo,** todos con miedo y gotas de sudor estaban viendo en todas partes hasta nerviosos, pero no la encontraron y se fueron, hasta la imagen se dividió y** hasta el mismo Kamisama no se lo creía,** pensó que un **escalofrío** no era por los **androides** si no **por otra que sintió hace 4 años**. y Bulma en su nave escucho las **noticias** que algo estaba **atacando** la ciudad de **Ginger** y las personas **desaparecieron,** y se sorprendieron que esa ciudad **estaba cerca** de la máquina del tiempo y la coraza Cell. Bulma llamo a sus amigos que vean la **tele** y muchos veían la tele, los **noticieros,** la **policía** y los **investigadores** estaban en la ciudad y se veian imágenes de **ropa tirada y con unos agujeros extraños, hasta unos que tenian armas y estaban disparando algo**, pensaron que eran los androides pero Bulma dijo que no porque cerca de la ciudad se encontraron con 2 objetos que Bulma, Gohan y Trunks encontraron. dijieron que la **ciudad tenia 10,000 personas y desaparecidas se llevaron una gran sorpresa que esa ciudad fue atacada** y algunas se **imaginaron** que fueron los **Zombies** pero era mucho **mas serio** que un **Zombie** y la imagen se dividió en 2 otra vez, una es Kamisama y la otra en la tele. Se escucharon **gritos** **y disparos** nadie sabia lo que pasaba, ya no escucho nada y el hombre que estaba diciendo las noticias cambio su **cara a una asustada y el canal se desconecto** y kamisama dijo **"¿Quien es? ¿Que rayos es ese monstruo?**" hasta que se dieron cuenta que era Cell quien atacaba la ciudad, **cambiaron** el canal y seguia lo **mismo** hasta que se **detuvo** el **sonido,** el sueño cambio(***) a otra escena en el mismo lugar en donde encontraron la coraza hace unos minutos salio esa criatura tan extraña y se **abrió** en su **espalda,** salió una criatura tan extraña y vieron a Cell en persona y era tan fea que tenian miedo. Cell llegó a un pueblo chiquito (Adivinen cual pueblo, es la misma en la que Gohan en SSJ fue a buscar algo que su madre encargo) ademas ese pueblo parecía como los del oeste, ósea casas de madera, Cell mató cruelmente a las personas con su **cola,** y cuando **se las clavaba se comía la carne y huesos y solo dejando ropa**, hasta mató cruelmente a l**os niños y bebés**, y muchos lloraron lo cruel que habia matado a la gente incluso atacaron con todo pero Cell seguía igual. Hasta** podía hablar** ese monstruo tan feo que Cell era la pesadilla de todos, cambio de lugar a la ciudad de Ginger y mató a 10,000 personas, y cuando estaban los de la televisión hizo lo **mismo,** nadie sabia porque se los comía. Pikoro y Kamisama se fusionaron, **las esferas del dragon desaparecieron,** y sobretodo la fusión se creó un guerrero muy poderoso como un **Super Namekusei**, su poder supera a la de un **SSJ** incluso puede **derrotar** a los **androides** pero nadie se lo puede asegurar hasta que alla una pelea, Pikoro se dirigió al lugar y se encontró con Cell y tenia una persona en la mano derecha, y la mato **enfrente** de **todos,** Y le dijo que le pasara lo mismo que el, y lo llamo **Pikoro Daimaku,** cuando Cell expulso su ki, todos los guerreros sintieron ese Ki aunque algunos que conocen como Cosmos. Algunos detectaron el Ki de Pikoro, Krilin, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Yamcha, Freezer, Gohan, Vegeta, Freezer, Cold, y Sobre todo Goku.

Seiya de pegaso: ¿Porque ese monstruo puede tener el cosmos de todos?

Haruka: ¿Que dices?

Ranma: Asi es, Cell tiene el ki de **Freezer**, **Cold**, Pikoro, Vegeta, Krilin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha Chaos, Gohan, y **Goku**.

Muchos se sorprendieron que ese monstruo tiene el ki de todos, Pikoro expulso su ki y atacó a Cell, tenia una velocidad y fuerza sorprendente que Cell no podía con Pikoro, casi iba a caer y voló hacia arriba, preparó una técnica que conocieron ese movimiento y era el Makankosappo de Pikoro y se impresionaron que pudo usar la técnica de Pikoro. Le preguntó quién fue que lo envió al pasado si fueron sus amigos o quién pero Cell dijo que el mismo lo hizo, después preparó un movimiento que también conocieron y era el Kamehameha de Goku igual de sorprendidos, y lo atacó. Se vino un ejército pero Cell lo aniquiló mientras se comía el brazo de Pikoro y casi vomitan todos. Ambos bajaron al suelo y Pikoro tenía una idea en qué engañará a Cell. Le pregunto porque tiene el ki de todos y porque sabe hacer el Kamehameha y el Makankosappo.

Cell: Esta bien de todas maneras vas a morir te lo contaré. (Poniendo mucha atención) Mi nombre es **Cell** también soy un **Androide.**

Pikoro: (con mucha sorpresa igual a todos) ¿Que también eres Androide?

Cell: Exacto y **mi creador fue la computadora que construyó el Dr. Maki Gero**. (Llenando rabia a todos por escuchar ese nombre) El doctor Maki Gero estuvo **reuniendo células** de **distintos** peleadores de artes marciales y **estudio** cada una una de las **composiciones** de ellas, así fue como comenzó con los **experimentos** de los **Androides.** Había **abandonado** este proyecto porque se requería de mucho **tiempo** (viendo el recuerdo). **Sin embargo** la computadora continúo con este proyecto encargándose de **todo.**

watch?v=kjMNwtVQctA

Cell: (otro recuerdo) **Pikoro,** (el siguiente) **Goku,** (otro) y también las de **Vegeta.** Las células de Vegeta y los demás pudimos extraerlas cuando llegaron a la tierra.

Pikoro: Cuando Goku era **débil,** ahora entiendo porqué el Kamehameha de hace poco no fue gran cosa.

Cell: Y **ademas…**

***(Flashback)***

Freezer: No podrás detenerme soy invencible.

Cell: (hablando afuera del flashback) Fuimos muy afortunados porque **Freezer** y su **padre** llegaron a la tierra, así pudimos **extraer** algunas de sus **células.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero algunos se preguntan cómo obtuvo las células, y también cuando estaba Trunks y tuvieron miedo que obtuviera sus células de Trunks en Ssj.

Cell: (Aún hablando) Hubiera sido **una ventaja que también extrajéramos las células de un guerrero llamado Trunks pero ya era suficiente con los Saiyajin.**

Todo pasó lo mismo solo una cosa, no pudo viajar Cell, y los Androides 19 y 20 atacaron, los androides 17 y 18 no eran como los de esta época porque si eran malos y los guerreros Z murieron, así fué como entendieron que las líneas temporales eran diferentes.

***(Fin del Flashback)***

Pikoro: ¿Cómo extrajiste esas células? En ningún momento hubo un sujeto extraño rondando cerca.

Cell: Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Maki Gero, una especie de** mini robot** espía siempre estuvo vigilando a todos, pero **un robot tan pequeño como una abeja**, nadie lo advirtió, **el fue quien extraía las células**. (apuntando a un lugar) Pon mucha **atención** en este **momento** **esta aqu**í y manda a toda la **información** que recibe a la **computadora principal.**

Todos vieron como era el insecto y se llevaron una gran sorpresa y Pikoro la destruyó, si ese insecto estuviera en la otra dimensión mientras peleaban contra Tazard el insecto detectaría** las energías muy poderosas y tener sus células y agradecieron que no pudo tener las celulas de los otros**, Cell le dijo los detalles de **porque se comía a las personas, y también que la computadora le dió una orden para que sea el ser más perfecto les contó que eran los Androides 17 y 18** y se llevaron una gran sorpresa pero comentó que esos **androides desaparecieron en el futuro** no sabía porque pero **Trunks** tal vez los **derrotó,** y como llegó a esta época y mató a Trunks cuando vieron ese recuerdo lloraron por lo cruel que hizo Cell, se encogió y llegó a esta época haciendo un agujero y estuvo 3 años bajo la tierra.

Pikoro: ¿Porque escogiste esta época?

Cell: **Ni yo mismo lo sé, la máquina de Trunks estaba programada para viajar a esta época y yo solo presione el botón.**

***Así que el sueño mostró que Trunks encontró algo para los androides***, había unos archivos que Dr. Gero hizo, así que para saber su origen encontró los planos y se los llevó. Bulma encontró el punto débil de los androides y era un control que solo se tendría que apretar el botón si esta cerca de los androides como 10 metros, Bulma lo termino y Trunks se lo llevó, así pudo con los Androides desactivandolos y destruyendo a ambos y el futuro se salvó pero Cell nació y mató a las gente y así fue como comenzó. Tenían rabia por Cell, si el no existiera se podría salvar el futuro pero fue culpa del dr. Gero.

***Regresaron a la actualidad y Cell comentó más y Pikoro le creció el brazo***** haciendo que Cell lo creyera que tenía la batalla ganada y estaban felices de que Pikoro fuera inteligente**, llegó Trunks y Krilin pero de les escapó, se dirigió a otra ciudad matando gente, Pikoro le contó a todos sobre Cell que tenía sus células y que absorbiera a los androides, Vegeta partió a** un lugar para superar al Ssj**, y era un terco en que no entiende que si Cell absorbiera a ambos androides no podían con el. Trunks y Krilin llegaron al laboratorio de dr. Gero, encontrando los planos y ahí estaba la larva de Cell, lo destruyeron todo sin dejar nada, todos buscaban a Cell pero escapaba y se escondía sigilosamente. Despertó Goku y se llevó a Gohan, Trunks, y Vegeta al templo de Kamisama, contó que había una habitación que podía entrenar un año en tan solo un día así fue como entraron, llevaron días y seguía igual los Androides llegaron a Kame House para matar a Goku, Pikoro se llevó a los androides así para destruirlos y que Cell ya no puede perfeccionarse, comenzó la batalla y Pikoro tenía la misma fuerza que 17, podía con el pero **poco a poco su poder disminuye,** y los **androides no pueden disminuir su poder en la batalla ni sentir cansancio así como Tazard** pero no sé sabe si los androides podrían con el. La sorpresa de todos es que **Cell** estaba ahí viendo la pelea, bueno el llegó para absorber a ambos androides y con **el poder de gente inocente se incrementó pero había una aura dorada y era nada más que el Ssj que dio sorpresa a todos que también se transformo en Ssj.** Cell derrotó a Pikoro y 17 ya no podía con el, 16 estaba caminando, agarró a 17 y su cola se volvió más grande que dió asco a todos, lo sorprendente es que 16 y Cell tenían la misma fuerza, 16 cortó su cola que todos dijieron gracias y felices que ahora ya no puede absorber a los androides, pero Cell se regeneró que tenía las células así que 16 tenía una opción es hacerlo pedazos y lanzó una técnica que parece una pistola,pero Cell se ocultó bajo la tierra y Cell estaba escondido que nadie podía detectar su presencia, 17 no seguía la orden de 16 que tendría que huir no se movía y le decía que si tenía que absorberlo pues que venga hasta que…

Tenshinhan: ¡NUMERO 17 CUIDADO **CELL ESTA DETRÁS DE TI!**

Todos voltearon hacia 17 y Cell lo atrapó con su cola y lo absorbió y **cambio de apariencia que era más feo**, ahora tenía más poder y velocidad que antes y **16 ya no podía con el.** La siguiente era 18 pero le dió una advertencia y Cell quiso engañar a 18 **con la voz de 17 y sabían que la estaba engañando hasta el mismo 16 le dijo que era falso,** pero 18 se dió cuenta que el no era 17, y eso es fácil **porque el odiaba al científico igual a ella, jamás lo llamaría maestro o alguna palabra que lo llamara así al viejo.** Tenshinhan con su técnica que era peligrosa quiso sacrificarse para dar tiempo que los androides escaparan y todos decían** que se detuviera si seguía así con el Kikoho moriría pero Tenshinhan seguía atacando y estaba agotado,** Cell salió y puso un castigó a Tenshinhan por hacer que 18 escapará, y ahí estaba Goku salvando a Tenshinhan y también a Pikoro que seguía con vida. Cell se fue a buscar y Vegeta y Trunks salieron, cuando** Trunks era más grande y con el pelo largo** las chicas se enamoraron de Trunks de ver ese pelo tan bello. Se dirigieron hacia Cell y Vegeta sí podía con esa transformación que sus músculos le crecieron en Ssj **pero eso no es el Ssj 2.** Cell convenció a Vegeta que si **el perfecciona podría pelear con el además el es el príncipe de los Saiyajin**, Vegeta** se creyó eso y pensó que si Cell se perfecciona jamás lo derrotaras ya que tiene un gran poder,** se decepcionaron y Vegeta lo dejó ir pero **Trunks detiene a Cell ellos saben que no es como su padre.** Trunks estaba peleando jamás dejará que cell encontrará a 18 pero la escena cambio en qué Krilin tenía el control y lo **destruyó** que era su unica esperanza que Bulma construye, y estaba en la misma isla en dónde estaba la pelea, Cell **descubrió que estaba 18 y Trunks gritó que Cell ya los encontró,** y todos con miedo que ya Cell puede perfeccionarse pero estaba Trunks para impedir que alcance su objetivo, **Trunks se dirigió hacía Cell y atacar mientras que 18 escapará pero Vegeta atacó a su propio hijo y hacer que Cell se perfeccione y tenían ojos de odio hacia Vegeta de escoger y dejar de convencer por Cell,** era igual a Bando que algunos conocen pero Trunks se levantó y otra vez se dirigió y Vegeta lanzó demasiadas ráfagas de ki a **Trunks y se levantó y atacó a Vegeta mandandolo lejos y era la mejor opción de que no interfiera y ayude a Cell,** Lo siguió atacando mientras corre 18, pero Cell se completó utilizando el **Taiyoken**, se perfecciono era tan fuerte que derrotó a Krilin de un solo golpe, incluso d**erroto a Vegeta** y nadie sabía porque s**i con su poder era más fuerte**, además Cell dijo que solo era el **calentamiento,** incluso Trunks con su poder de Ssj no podía con el, se hizo más fuerte que Cell y no podía pegarle nadie sabe porque no puede pegarle hasta que le preguntaron a Goku porque no podía con Cell.

Goku 1: Eso es porque esa transformación tiene un punto débil, y ese punto débi**l es que adquieres más poder y eso que pierdas velocidad.**

Comprobaron que era cierto ya que con eso**s musculos gigantes que hace más pesado su cuerpo** y solo adquiere más poder que velocidad, el Ssj cualquier transformación es diferente ya que aumenta velocidad y fuerza y **esa transformación no es la misma que las otras**, Cell le hizo** 3 preguntas** y dejo que Trunks viviera, pero Trunks le hizo unas preguntas y **Cell las contesto ya que es perfecto.** Al día siguiente hizo una noticia del torneo de artes marciales y les dijo la **localización,** y sus **reglas, puede tener las mismas pero Cell quería matar a todos.** Goku y Gohan salieron de la habitación del tiempo y eran diferentes porque **los 2 estaban en Ssj y Gohan era diferente y nadie lo reconocía,** Goku visitó a Cell y que no matará a gente inocente. Volvió al templo sagrado y ahora Goku y Gohan se dirigían a ver al maestro Karin y mostró su grandioso poder que nadie se lo creía** pero era la mitad y Cell aun supera a Goku**, pero seguía tranquilo y nadie sabía porque esta tranquilo, el sueño cambio (***) en la habitación del tiempo no había nada en esa dimensión era blanco, Gohan y Goku estaban entrenando pero pararon hasta que **un ki tan fuerte fue quien sorprendio a todos era Gohan y su poder supera a Cell y Goku y se transformó en Ssj 2,** Goku decidió acabar con el entrenamiento y estaba tranquilo porque Gohan lo superó bastante ahora saben porque esta tranquilo pues es hora de que **Gohan** **derrota a Cell pero primero tendrán que ver ese torneo** y también estaban tranquilos. Los juegos de Cell comenzará en 10 días y podían aprovechar el tiempo completo, en la televisión apareció **Mr. Satán que dicen que es el peleador más fuerte del mundo y estaban con caras de "si muy poderoso mejor dicho el payaso y débil que no podrá derrotar a Cell"** Goku y Gohan llegan a Kame House y Milk noto algo extraño que no se lo creía que ese era Gohan de cabello dorado, todos decían ¿que le pasa se encuentra bien?

Milk: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Todos se taparon los oídos y cerraron sus ojos) ¿Pero que le paso a tu cabello? ¿Porque lo traes de ese color te lo pintaste? Dime que te lo pintaste. (jalando el pelo de Gohan)

Goku 2: No, dejame explicarte Milk.

Milk: (llorando) Ah, mi pobre Gohan se ha convertido **en un rebelde sin causa** (aun llorando).

Tenian muchas gotas de sudor hacia Milk y era una señora loca que no sabe lo que pasa, unos días apareció Paraguas (así lo dicen en la película si no mal me equivoco) con muchos soldados dijieron que había **creado un nuevo planeta Vegeta** y tendrá que derrotar al **LSSJ**, mientras con Goku y Milk estaban en un edificio para inscribir **a Gohan en esta escuela.** Milk le pregunto a Goku que** ¿Cuál son sus pasatiempos?** Y que es lo que le gusta hacer, el le dijo que puede comer todo lo que sea, y como Milk le enseñaba cual eran sus palabras como** la amistad, el esfuerzo, y la victoria** le preguntó si ya entendió.

Goku 2: Claro, entonces esta entrevista es un** concurso de mentiras** ¿No es verdad?

Milk: Uy creo que **me va a dar un dolor de cabeza.**

Goku 2: Entonces **vámonos** (todos diciendo si).

Milk: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA GOKU!

Y todos se le quedaron viendo a Milk lo aterradora que era ella y cayéndose al piso todo el mundo incluso los que estaban en las escaleras hasta decían que Milk esta loca, entraron y Milk **le contó que siempre apoyara a su hijo y lo ayudará y por eso lo inscribirá en esta escuela.** Mientras con **Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, y Ikki puede que algunos no tienen madre pero como Hyoga si estuvo con ella, los 5 estaban tristes de no tener madre que así fuera como Milk y Goku aunque no una madre con ese carácter tan aterradora,** se escuchó la voz de Kaiosama y le dijo que viniera que es importante, pero Goku le dijo que el no es el único que esta en un asunto muy importante, y que **si no hace lo que Milk le pide no le va a dar de comer,** y tenían muchas gotas de sudor que parece un niño que hace caso a un adulto, y Kaiosama le dijo que** si le preocupa la comida el la dará la que quiera**, pero la tierra esta en un gran peligro y puede ser destruída. Así que Goku se fue y Milk gritando, y les dijo que sus **pasatiempos son la lectura y los deportes.** Goku llegó y comió la comida que le dió Kaiosama y otra vez había una montaña de platos, **si se compara un concurso de un tipo francés que Ranma enfrentó, Goku le ganaría a Picolet**, Kaiosama le contó que había un **LSSJ** y dijo que ese sujeto puede **ser más fuerte que todos incluso a Cell**, y todos se sorprendieron y Goku estaba emocionado, le dijo que si llega a ese lugar con la teletransportación podría llegar pero tendría que buscar la presencia de un Saiyajin, pasó unos segundos haber si ya tenía una respuesta.

Goku 2: (inocente y feliz) Kaiosama dime ¿**En qué lugar se encuentra la Galaxia del Sur**? (En eso todos se caen al piso en estilo anime).

Pájaro: Tonto, Tonto, Tonto (como la de Naruto).

Kaiosama le dijo dónde era y Goku llegó a un planeta y **estaba destrozado aunque ya no estaba se podía sentir ese gran poder hasta todos o los que podían sentir el Ki también lo sentían y Kaiosama tiene razón que ese tipo osea Broly es más fuerte que todos los guerreros que se enfrentaron**, y comprobaron que tal vez pueda derrotar a Tazard si el ganara la batalla incluso Cell Perfecto le puede ganar. Mientras con Vegeta y los demás hace unos momentos llegaron al planeta y conocieron a **Broly el mismo que nació con Goku** y nadie se lo podía creer si Broly e**s el legendario Super Saiyajin porque dicen que ese Ssj ataca** además **este Broly es diferente al que ellos conocieron porque tenía cicatrices y era más grande y sobretodo guapo** para las chicas aunque esté Broly tampoco lo era, nadie lo sabría hasta ver los detalles, Goku llegó al planeta y Vegeta por la noche llegó y cuando Broly se encontró con Goku **una aura Verde le cubría y Goku con su aura dorada hasta que se tranquilizó por Paraguas,** se habló así mismo y se vio los recuerdos cuando Broly era un niño y se **sorprendieron que se transformó en Ssj y fue el primero que lo hizo y de niño destruía ciudades y planetas de un solo ataque y se asustaron de su semejante poder y Broly estaba como loco de no controlar ese poder, Paraguas tardó mucho tiempo pero pudo controlar a Broly**, el quería un padre tan bueno pero Paraguas hacía sufrir a Broly y que el tendría que ser como un arma,** Kaede (Lucy) y Nana se le hicieron a alguien familiar era como Mariko que era más poderosa que todas y sufría**, hasta todos vieron lo frío que su padre le estaba haciendo con Broly y a causa de eso se volvió malo, ahora Broly estaba sentado y Paraguas lo veía que estaba como nervioso o algo parecido y **Paraguas pensó y recordó que si Goku y Broly nacieron al mismo tiempo el quería matarlo y supo cuál sería su motivo de matarlo,** el plan de Paraguas fue **engañar** a todos y que mueran con un **meteoro gigante que los podía matar,** y Broly estaba ahí y se transformó en Ssj y decía con odio "**Kakarotto**" se fue a buscar a Goku y lo atacó por la noche y tenía un gran poder Goku no se transformo en Ssj, Broly también sabía cómo aumentar su poder igual que los Guerreros Z, cuando Goku le pateó el rostro haciendo que sangrara s**e chupo su propia sangre de la boca** y todos diciendo que ascó.

Goku 2: Ue que asco ¿Que haces? Eres un ser **repugnante**.

Después atacó de nuevo a Goku y lo golpeó de nuevo y cuando Broly** soltó su poder todos reconocieron ese poder que sintieron en ese planeta**, Paraguas llegó y tranquilizó a Broly, **se dieron cuenta que el fue quien destruyó por completo la galaxia del Sur** y **todos tenían miradas serias a Broly que el es el Ssj**. Ahí en la mañana todo se **descubrió** y Paraguas contó todo el **propósito,** y Broly otra vez se transforma en Ssj, Vegeta se dió cuenta que es el Legendario Super Saiyajin y lo atacó y no le hizo daño ni en lo más mínimo "**ya no necesitamos la ayuda de ese meteoro para matar a los Saiyajin sino con los poderes de Broly y serán invencibles**" dijo Paraguas y **el control mostró una advertencia de poder y el aura de Broly se hacía más grande,** temblaba todo el planeta y Broly se transforma en **el LSSJ vieron como era esa transformación y si era tan poderosa de todas, el pelo era verde igual a su aura las pupilas de Broly desaparecieron pero podía hablar,** hasta esa transformación le dió miedo a todos porque si se compara con Goku en Ssj 3 y el LSSJ de Broly, la cara de ambos dan mucho miedo pero más Broly y si tenían miedo, Paraguas le contó su historia la misma que todos vieron cuando el sueño mostraba desde el principio, todos se le enfrentaron y ya estaban heridos, y **lo sorprendente es que Broly no estaba cansado y no tenía ninguna herida era igual a Tazard solo que la resistencia de Broly era más poderosa igual a la de Cell que ambos podían con Tazard** aunque el Goku de la saga de Cell que esta luchando contra Broly tal vez si podía derrotar a Tazard ya que es mas fuerte que en el pasado. Goku y sus amigos ya no podían pero no se rindió Goku, sus amigos le dieron energía para derrotar a Broly y se llevaron una gran sorpresa que su poder supera a Broly, y Goku lo derroto golpeándole en el **estómago** y **explotando,** el meteoro impactó con el planeta desapareciendo y Broly logra escapar y no sabían de el, puede que si vieron que escapó y se dirigió a la tierra pero con esa herida y el ki que Broly ya no lo podían sentir no se sabe si sigue vivo o muerto. Luego llegaron a la casa y Milk espantó a todos y diciendo que es culpa de Goku.

Goku 2: Milk **mis pasatiempos son la lectura y los deportes jajaja.**

Todos tenían gotas de sudor que al fin ya las había dicho y que Milk se **desmaya** y todos tenían las caras de mms, ahora el planeta seguía en peligro debido a un gas, Bulma lo nombró **Gas Destructor, es algo tan peligroso que puede acabar con todo ser viviente**, los cálculos de Bulma son en** qué 70 dias la tierra será aniquilada por ese gas,** nadie sabía excepto Goku de Dbs, y apareció Vegeta que **los únicos que hacen ese tipo de ataques son los Tsufurujin**, la misma raza que el rey Vegeta aniquiló, los demás si entendían es posible ese ataque pensaron que era Hatchiyack y estaban en lo correcto, se dirigieron a la localización de una máquina que salía Gas Destructor, Vegeta cargo una esfera y tenía un campo de fuerza.

Voz: ¡Ese ataque no funcionó! (Dirigiendo la mirada a esa nube de color púrpura) Con el poder que tienen les será imposible de destruir esa barrera jejejeje (mostrando a Freezer)

Todos: (impactados)¡Freezer!

Trunks: No lo entiendo recuerdo que te corte en 2 con mi espada ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

Freezer: Simios ignorantes, **nosotros** vamos a acabar con sus miserables vidas Saiyajines.

Goku 2: ¿Nosotros?

Freezer: Así es.

Después se mostraron más nubes púrpura.

Cooler: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts, Galaxia, princesa de fuego, three lights, Guardianes de almas, Los 3 Gatos, Goku 2: (Sorprendidos) ¡Cooler!

Slug: Jajaja me alegro de volver a verlos una vez más.

Guerreras mágicas, caballeros de bronce, dorados, Saori, Tatsumi, Yugi, los amigos de Yugi, guardianes de huevos, Pikoro: (igual) ¡Slug!

Turles: Tienen alguna** idea de cuánto los odiamos, Malditos Saiyajin.**

Diclonius, Nana, Yuka, Kouta, Kaede, Nyu, Mayu, Ranma, Inuyasha, los amigos de Ranma y Inuyasha, Card Captors, Gohan: (Igual) ¡Turles!

Nadie se lo creía y atacaron, cuando los derrotan vuelven, ya el Gas Destructor empezó a dar efecto a los 5 y apareció Bulma y **lanzó cápsulas para detener el Gas Destructor, y se sorprendieron todos que lo hizo y si era una buena científica que no deja de sorprender a todos,** eliminaron a los 4 y se dirigieron al planeta oscuro y la escena cambio (***) en el lugar de la pelea de ese planeta y ahí estaba un sujeto extraño con varias esferas de rencor, y los 4 que fueron derrotados regresaron, y ahí llegaron los 4 Saiyajin y el Namekusei, se presentó ese sujeto que se llama **Raichi.** El mismo científico que murió y escapó en su nave junto con su máquina Hatchiyack, y llamo** Guerreros Fantasma**, los caballeros de Bronce y Athena reconocieron ese nombre e**ran como Eris invoco a 5 caballeros y también eran Guerreros Fantasma pero eran diferentes a**demás porque Raichi** trajo a Turles el también era un Saiyajin la raza que el Tsufurujin odia**. Raichi les dijo su propósito y que no parará con el Gas hasta que termine con su **venganza,** no tenía que involucrar a la tierra ya que si era su venganza era con los Saiyajin pero con el rencor se dejó llevar y por eso involucró a la tierra, los 5 guerreros unieron sus fuerzas para derrotarlo, pero apareció como un humo de color púrpura.

Raichi: Jajajaja (Sorprendiendo a todos) ¿Pensaron que ya me habían derrotado? El rencor ilimitado de los Tsufurujines no **desaparecerá** tan **fácilmente.** ¡HATCHIYACK **ABSORBE** MI **RENCOR** Y **DESPIERTA** EN TU FORMA **PERFECTA!**

watch?v=EEfFHdSzRzU

Ahora se venía otra pelea más poderosa y sentían ese gran Ki/Cosmos y nadie se lo creía que Hatchiyack ya va a despertar y conocer en persona, se escuchaba el grito de Raichi y de pronto el amplificador de rencor **el Hatchiyack la máquina gigante se vino un brillo de color verd**e, desapareció el tamaño de esa máquina y de pronto esa e**sfera se encogió y se mostró el Hatchiyack como si se transformó la máquina**, pudo con los 5, Vegeta lanzó el Resplandor Final, y el Androide gigante **no tenía ninguna herida era igual que Broly y Tazard,** y dejó heridos a todos, se dirigió a Gohan que lo golpeaba feo, incluso matarlo con la misma técnica que uso con Vegeta llamado **Cañón de Venganza,** pero **Trunks golpeó a Hatchiyack y los demás vieron que sangró con el golpe de Trunks y lo han figurado que si Ki disminuye cuando esta protegido o cuando usa esa técnica,** recargó su energía y lanzó a Gohan y Trunks hacia la pared, Goku bajo y ambos rivales se miraron de cara a cara.

watch?v=zfpxoWG4YAE

Goku 2: (Mente) Esta cosa podría **ser más poderosa que Broly,** aún así…

Eso era cierto que puede ser más fuerte que Broly, Goku lo atacó y la técnica de Hatchiyack tardaba **15 segundos** tendrían que esperar que hiciera lo mismo. Goku seguía atacando y recibiendo golpes de Hatchiyack, estaba herido Goku y su traje de combate se destruyó. Ahí es la oportunidad de combinar los ataques para derrotar a Hatchiyack, el **Kamehameha, Resplandor Final, y las otras 3 se unieron y ambos poderes tan poderosos impactaron y ninguno de los 2 se atrasaba o disminuye hasta que la técnica de Goku y sus amigos rompieron el Cañón de Venganza y derrotaron a Hatchiyack.** Todos incluyendo a Kaiosama estaban felices que lo hayan derrotado, pero aún falta el otro Tsufurujin que era Baby, aunque tendrían que preocuparse con Cell, Goku y Gohan llegaron a la casa y Milk de nuevo peleándose con ambos y **castigandolos de no comer**, tenían una gota de sudor y entendiendo que esta señora loca no va entender que la tierra estaba en peligro. Ya pasaron unos días y las esferas del dragon restauraron y ya tenía 2 deseos su poder se incrementó y no solo eso (**me lo voy a inventar**) que las esferas del dragon** ya pueden cumplir el deseo de la persona de otra dimensión incluyendo los que murieron por sus propios enemigos de su dimensión**, Goku se encontró con Tao Pai Pai, y Gohan se fue a una aldea que fue la misma que Cell atacó cuando apareció cerca, y Gohan se encontró con un anciano y una niña, también se ayudó en derrotar a Tao Pai Pai. Ya pasaron mas días hasta que llegó los juegos de Cell, se **presentó Mr. Satán y decían que es el quién puede derrotar hasta mostró sus habilidades como golpearse la cabeza con una roca grande y partiendo 14 objetos que mostró su gran fuerza y tenían una gota de sudor a cada uno,** Goku les advirtió que tenga cuidado y no enfrentarse a Cell ya que lo podía matar, pero S**atán y su compañero que era uno de los empleados de la televisión se burlaron de Goku, hasta mostró el público, lo llamaron Tonto, cretino, y otras cosas** y los de la otra dimensión estaban enojados con las personas que insultaban a Goku pero otras no porque los que conocen a Goku no les molestaba ya que los ayudaron del **temible Pikoro Daimaku,** aparecieron **los discípulos de Mr. Satán y más payasos que creían que van a derrotar a Cell.** Cell los eliminó uno a uno y faltaba Satán que se enfrentó a Cell,** hasta el mismo Cell decía que Satán no era nada más que un estúpido** y lo golpeó mandandolo afuera de la plataforma y aún seguía vivo, **ni siquiera Cell tiene agallas para matar aún payaso como el.**

Todos: (igual que las miradas de los Guerreros Z y Cell) Eso es cierto.

Ahora se venía la gran pelea de Goku contra Cell, hacían una gran combinación de golpes y patadas, Cell u**tilizó las técnicas de todos** y Goku sabe a la perfección a todas las técnicas**, Cell destruyó la plataforma y ahora peleando sin usar las reglas y la plataforma**, Goku **usó un Kamehameha a gran altura asustando a todos que a esa altura podía destruir el planeta tierra, pensaron que era un loco pero afortunadamente utilizó la teletransportación y Cell se regeneró aunque que ya no tenía la cabeza**, **brazos, y sus alas si pudo con la otra mitad y el poder de ambos desgastaba debido al Kamehameha**, Goku dijo que **se rinde** y nadie se lo creyó hasta que dijo el nombre de Gohan que es su turno, ahora es la oportunidad de ver el poder de Gohan, le dijo Goku a Gohan que se enfadara, si se enfadara se transforma en **Ssj 2**, este bajó y liberó su poder de Ssj ordinario pero Cell torturaba a Gohan para que se **enfadara,** los demás estaban espantadas y no ver lo horrible que esta pasando con Gohan en ese tipo de tortura, y Pikoro estaba hablando con Goku en Ssj de Gohan** que no sabe que hacer** y Goku reaccionó y quiso comer una semilla **para enfrentarse a Cell y salvar a Gohan,** pero Cell paro de hacer sufrir ya que con eso jamas se enfadara y robo las semillas que tenia Krilin, 16 sujeto a Cell y los demas querian ayudarlo porque Cell es muy fuerte para el pero…

16: ¡Esperen un momento, no se acerquen! (todos confundidos) ¡**Tengo una bomba y la activare para explotar junto con Cell!** (Y todos se sorprendieron)

Goku 2: ¿Que fue lo que dijo?

16: ¡Dentro de mi cuerpo hay un mecanismo que tiene una **bomba diminuta pero muy poderosa**!¡Ese es el poder que puedo utilizarse como** ultima esperanza**, **ustedes tambien quedaran atrapados, este lugar volara en pedazos espero me disculpen**!

Y todos tenian caras de impactados y asustados que va a volar este lugar.

16: Cell no me importa que seas el androide mas poderoso pronto quedaras hecho **polvo** miserable.

Todos se cubrieron ya que se iba a venir una gran explosion ya que 16 brillaba que ya esta a punto de comenzar pero paso mucho tiempo y se preguntaban** ¿Que paso, porque no exploto? y el brillo desaparecio ni 16 sabe porque hasta que Krilin hablo.**

Krilin: 16 lamento decirlo (todos viendo a Krilin) pero **nunca** podrás **explotar** (sorprendiendo a todos). Eso lo se muy bien porque Bulma me lo contó todo, el científico… el científico **te quito la bomba que tenías dentro de tu cuerpo, pensó que eso era lo mejor para tu misión** (y eso dejo aun mas sorprendidos).

El sueño mostró un Flashback en la que estaban examinando a 16 y encontraron la bomba y no era ordinaria** ya que tiene posibilidades de explotar toda la tierra y eso servirá para matar a Goku cual dejó sorprendidos que una pequeña bomba tenga ese poder** y se la quitaron, Cell se soltó de 16 y le disparo una rafaga hacia 16 haciendolo pedazos y todos quedaron con caras de impactados. Cell contó los Guerreros Z y asi creó a los Cell jr y nadie se lo creía era**n 7 vs 7**, atacaron y poco a poco les sorprende que esa**s cosas podian con los Guerreros Z pero a Goku estaba débil debido al Kamehameha y estaban preocupados que estaba siendo derrotado,** Cell ya mandó una orden en que a**hora podian matarlos a todos**, y eso quedó mas estupefactos a todos, Gohan **mientras le salian lagrimas poco a poco se enfadaba**. Satan agarro la cabeza de 16 y se la avento a Gohan para decirle que **libere ese gran poder escondido que tiene en su interior,** Cell se acercó a 16 y le dijo que** fue muy bueno el comentario pero lo esta haciendo a su manera y 16 le dijo sus últimas palabras.**

16: (Poniéndose feliz) Gohan,** protege a los seres vivos y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto ame**. (haciendo llorar a algunos) Te lo **encargo.**

Cell le aplasto la cabeza y todos se enfadaron, pero Gohan se enfada mas y expulso un gran poder todos se fijaban en Gohan, y** Cell pensó que esta cometiendo el mismo error que Trunks,** los Cell jr atacaron a los Guerreros Z, Cell se fijó en Gohan y **su poder era diferente, no era como Trunks en hacer ese error, esto era diferente y logró transformarse en Ssj 2**, y atacó a los Cell jr que los derrotó fácilmente y les sorprende que tenia ese gran poder, ahora se venia otra batalla, **Cell expulso su verdadero poder y nadie se lo creía que estaba ocultando su máximo poder** pero Gohan aun tenia la batalla ganada y pudo con Cell con **2 simples golpes** y eso que les sorprendió aun mas, Cell intento con todo **hasta un Kamehameha con sus maximos poderes y podría explotar la tierra si lo esquiva** pero Gohan tambien hizo un kamehameha y se lo regreso a Cell. Cell aun seguía vivo y era la oportunidad pero Gohan **queria hacerlo sufrir mas**, ese no era el Gohan que conocen ya que esta siendo dominado por el enfado, **Cell se hizo gigante y estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Trunks ya que esta adquiriendo mas poder y no era veloz como el**, pero Gohan otra vez lo golpeo y Cell **escupio a 18** que dio sorpresa a todos y Cell ya estaba en su forma **imperfecta,** solo faltaba **17** y ahora Gohan otra vez lo hacía sufrir, Cell se hizo** gigante otra vez pero se inflaba como un globo nadie sabia que es lo que trataba de hacer.**

Cell: Jajaja te equivocas este sera tu **final.** Dentro de muy poco tiempo **explotare.** Yo tambien **morire** pero **ustedes** irán** al otro mundo** y la** tierra tendrá el mismo destino que nosotros.**

Tadase: (Sorprendido) ¿Va explotar? Esta loco eso es como un suicidio.

Kuno: A Cell no le importa nada solo ganar la batalla si esa es su unica manera de morir.

Amy: (Impactada) Jamas crei que el Dr. Gero creara a un semejante androide.

Gohan se puso en guardia para impedirlo pero Cell** le da una advertencia le dijo que es mejor que no lo atacara ya que si lo hace explotara como si fuera una bomba, lo que le queria decir es que acelerara esta tragedia,** le faltaba un minuto y** ni el mismo seria capaz de detenerse,** poco a poco se acababa el tiempo y ya no habia nada para detenerlo, hasta que las chicas, darien, y los 3 gatos recordaron algo que l**es menciono Goku que habia muerto por segunda vez,** entonces se fijaron al Goku en Ssj, que miro a sus amigos y se puso feliz, nadie sabe porque se puso feliz y las chicas saben que ahi va a morir, Goku dijo que **este fue el unico metodo para salvar a la tierra y todo el mundo,** no saben que se refería, Goku puso sus dedos en la frente que era la teletransportación.

watch?v=ezPy-Bi0q3k

Goku 2: ¡**Adios** a **todos**!

Se asustaron en que se iba a sacrificar y s**e teletransporto a Cell agarrándolo para llevárselo a un lugar para salvar el planeta Tierra, antes de irse le dijo unas palabras que lo felicitaba y su gran esfuerzo, le dijo tambien que cuide a su madre y que tambien lo perdone que jamas hizo caso a Milk.** Le dijo adiós y se teletransporto al planeta de Kaiosama y Cell con su gran explosión mató a los 4 haciéndolos** polvo y no dejando rastro alguno.** Los Guerreros Z y los demás lloraron por su gran sacrificio de salvar a todas las personas de la tierra y derramaron muchas lágrimas, hasta las chicas **recordaron algo hace como casi un mes en su dimension despues de la partida de los Guerreros Z, las Sailor Scouts se encontraban entrenando y tambien Ranma les ayudaba a liberar su poder pero faltaba aprender como sentir el ki de los demás, y estaban concentradas hasta que algo llamo su atención, era Goku despidiéndose de ellas diciéndole adiós y empezaron a derramar lágrimas** y paso tanto tiempo que se olvidaron de eso. mientras con Goku (***) y los otros 3 estaban flotando y Kaiosama algo enfadado se peleaba con Goku y algo faltaba **no veían el alma de Cell por ninguna parte y creyó Goku que se ido al infierno**. Kaiosama y los demás reaccionaron y vieron por todas partes y Kaiosama dijo que no esta y le** dijo que aun sigue vivo** y se asustaron pero estaba en el otro mundo y es imposible que se dirige a la tierra, pero el sueño cambio (***) hacia los Guerreros Z y estaban aun tristes por Goku, hasta que una corriente de aire tan fuerte que alerto a todos y una rafaga se dirigió a Trunks atravesándole el pecho.

Voz: ¿A quien le di? Ah conque fue Trunks.

Todos reconocieron la voz y era** Cell en su forma Perfecta y era diferente porque su poder se sentía como el SSJ2 y les sorprende que siga vivo, le contó a todos como fue que sobrevivió que tenia algo en su cabeza era una masa celular o cerebral**, y el sueño se vio el recuerdo si habia una masa tan extraña y se transformaba y era Cell quien sobrevivió y su cuerpo era perfecto sin la necesidad de absorber a 18 pero su cuerpo no era como el de antes sino que poseía **los mismos poderes que Gohan (Como SSJ2),** y aprendio la teletransportacion de Goku, y dijo "**en vez de que Goku me derrotara me dio muchas habilidades útiles para acabar especialmente con ustedes**" y tenian miedo de Cell que nadie se lo creía, Gohan se transforma de nuevo en SSJ2 y se escucho a Trunks vomitar sangre y estaban llorando por su muerte, ahora **Vegeta con un enfado que todos estaban mirando se avento a Cell disparar demasiadas rafagas pero lo sorprendente es que tampoco tenia un rasguño y golpeo a Vegeta.** Cell avento una rafaga y Gohan salvo a Vegeta de la rafaga de Cell avento creando una gran explosion, si seguia Gohan **pero su brazo estaba destrozado y sangrando demasiado,** Cell preparó un Kamehameha que dijo que** el sistema solar volará en pedazos**, y Cell otra vez contó su historia y la razon que el** Dr. Gero queria hacer,** y tambien la razon de sus celulas,** las celulas de Pikoro es regenerarse, las celulas de Vegeta y Goku es aumentar su poder cada vez que sufría un daño, y por último las celulas de Freezer es ser frio como Freezer quien no tenia corazón y compasión con personas**. Esa es su historia al principio Gohan pensaba que ya no podía hacer nada y la tierra llegó a su fin pero se escucho la voz de Goku que **haga un Kamehameha y no se rinda sabe que el es el ser mas fuerte del universo y derrotar a Cell.** Gohan escucho a su padre y se vino otra pelea de Kamehamehas, al final de la pelea estaban a punto de perder pero para sorpresa de todos **Vegeta ayudó a Gohan y ganaron**. Estaban felices que Gohan alla salvado a la tierra, se fueron al templo de Kamisama y 18 se fue y no amaba a Krilin y se fue y tenian gotas de sudor, Pikoro** aun no entiende sobre el amor,** tenian las esferas del dragon para revivir a todos que fueron asesinados por Cell, **se cumplio pero el Ki de Goku no aparece eso quiere decir que aun sigue muerto a pesar que las esferas del dragon aumentaron su poder no puede revivir a los que murieron mas de una vez,** pero entonces **que paso con 16** no se sabe si sigue muerto o no, pero si revivieron a 17, pensaron como podian revivir a Goku, Yamcha pidió a Shenlong de revivir a Goku **pero dijo que no**, y pensaron en regresar a tiempo pero es el mismo resultado **porque es como revivir a Cell**, entonces Dende mencionó a **Porunga ya que el Shenlong de Namekusei si pueden revivir a las personas que murieron mas de una vez, todos se animaron excepto el Goku (Dbs) porque ahora se va a venir el comentario de Goku (Dbz).**

watch?v=0j1shjBUstE

Goku 2: (Comunicándose con la ayuda Kaiosama) Muchachos esperen un momento. Soy yo Goku (Diciendo todos en donde esta) les estoy hablando del otro mundo solo quiero que me escuchen esto. **Recuerdo que Bulma me dijo una vez hace mucho tiempo que yo siempre traigo a los sujetos con malas intenciones y si realmente me pongo a pensarlo creo que tiene toda la razon.**

Rei: (mente) Ahora recuerdo que Goku dijo eso, ella esta mal el no atrae a los sujetos con malas intenciones.

Kaede/Lucy: (tambien) No tenia que haber dicho eso, es lo mismo como que el es una **amenaza.**

Yamcha: Bulma es una **entrometida** no tenia que decir eso.

Goku 2: Por eso creo que **mientras me encuentre ausente la tierra estará mas tranquila, Kaiosama esta dispuesto a aceptar que viva aquí.**

Kaiosama: Si tu lo dices…

Goku 2: Pero por favor no piensen que me voy a sacrificar por esto, Kaiosama me dará **un trato especial por haber intentado salvar la tierra en varias ocasiones aquí normalmente solo entran las almas que mueren o los seres malvados como Cell pero me dio permiso de entrar con mi cuerpo y como morí ya no envejeceré en este lugar, ademas me parece muy divertido ver a los peleadores de artes marciales del pasado que ahora estan viviendo en este lugar.**

Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, Happosai, Akane, Genma, Soun, Shampoo, Ukyo, Colone: (Mente y emocionados) Peleadores del pasado, tambien quiero ver a esos peleadores en este sueño.

Goku 2: Kaiosama tambien puede **ser revivido por Shenlong pero el rechazo la propuesta** y dijo que estará conmigo aquí aunque estuviera muerto que les parece, a decir verdad siento mucho por Gohan y por Milk pero no se preocupen por revivirme (Tristes y llorando). (Feliz)** Ya no me necesitan porque Gohan se ha vuelto mas fuerte que yo.**

Saga: (mente) Fue un gran guerrero, se merece mi respeto.

Gohan: No, tu eres el ser mas fuerte de todo el universo.

Goku 2: Bueno esas son mis razones,** me despido de ustedes y cuando mueran aquí nos veremos, Adios.**

Todos tenian gotas de sudor y las lágrimas pararon y se le quedaron viendo a Goku que esta con ellos.

Goku 1: Lo dije porque no puedo volver a verlos si estoy muerto.

Todos entendiendo que querían decir, Krilin pidió el deseo de ambos androides que fueran humanos pero eso tampoco se puede **esta mas alla de sus limites**, asi que pidio que les quitaran la bomba, Shenlong si podía hacer eso y se fue, 18 aparecio que son Gemelos y no se enamoran entre hermanos, y que ella es la mayor, le dijo a Krilin que **pronto se volverán a ver**. Todos partieron a sus casa y Gohan le contó a su madre que Goku murio y estaba llorando. Al día siguiente Trunks **se despidió de todos y Vegeta tambien se despidio dandole la suerte a su futuro hijo que podra con los Androides.** Trunks llego al futuro y le contó todo a Bulma del futuro los detalles y qu**e Goku murio en la pelea contra Cell y tambien le platico que el murio y Vegeta con una gran furia atacó a Cell de su muerte.** Trunks se dirigió a los androides que aun seguían matando gente y si era cierto que era diferente en la otra dimension ya que si podian cambiar el pasado y futuro. Trunks los derrotó a los androides fácilmente y se habia terminado todo pero recordaron incluso a Trunks que** falta Cell** que aun sigue vivo en el futuro. La tierra del futuro ya estaba salvada y celebraron que los androides ya estan muertos entonces comenzaron** las reparaciones en cada ciudad, la maquina del tiempo recargo para ir al pasado y informarles a los demás que los androides del futuro ya fueron destruidos,** **Cell hizo un ruido con su cola** haciendo que todos escucharan y se pusieron serios y Bulma no entendía y pensó que era** una linda chica que Trunks ocultaba** pero Trunks estaba serio y se fue Bulma a la casa.

watch?v=ZI7cwtmgW54

Trunks del futuro: Se perfectamente que estas ahi Cell (Sorprendiendo a Cell), ya se que tienes pensado matarme para convertirte en **una larva y viajar en mi máquina de tiempo para despues buscar a Numero 17 y 18 en el pasado, quieres absorberlos para desarrollarte por completo.**

Cell del futuro: ¿Que dices? ¿Como demonios supiste eso?

Trunks del futuro: (Con una sonrisa) Ese plan maligno tendrá que **fracasar** y** todo se habrá terminado.**

Cell del futuro: (Saliendo de su escondite) ¿Que mis planes van a fracasar? Pero si tu eres solo una **basura.**

Trunks del futuro: No cabe duda que tu fuerza como Cell perfecto fue **extraordinaria,** pero en este momento lamento informarte que **yo puedo derrotarte.**

Cell del futuro: (Entendiendo la situación) Ah ya veo con que diste un pequeño viaje al pasado, (Feliz) **cierto** y esa es la razon con la cual sabes muchas cosas sobre mi y los demás, aunque dejame decirte que **fue una simple mentira de que tu puedes derrotarme.** Escucha Trunks, toda tu información fue captada con ese robot espia y es **ilógico** **que tengas los mismos poderes que yo**,** si ni siquiera eres capaz de derrotar a Numero 17 y 18.**

Trunks: (Con una sonrisa en su rostro igual a todos) Entonces me puedes explicar **porqué desaparecieron esos androides asesinos.**

Cell del futuro: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Que?! Ya entiendo, entonces ellos desaparecieron porque** tu los eliminaste**. (Enfadado) Rayos, eliminaste a Numero 17 y 18, te has metido en **grandes problemas**. Necesito a esos androides para desarrollarme por completo. **Es necesario eliminarte, para poder viajar al pasado y absorber a numero 17 y 18, para llevar a cabo mi objetivo y ninguno de ustedes podra detenerme.**

En eso Trunks avienta a Cell con su Ki para cambiar de lugar, y se puso otra batalla y Trunks le daba su merecido que algunos le decían que le dé su merecido a ese cretino, hasta Cell Imperfecto no se le creía, Trunks le agarró de la cola y lo avento al cielo.

Cell del futuro:(Apareciendo su aura de Ssj y flotando al cielo) Maldición, entonces te sorprenderás con esta técnica especial (reconociendo esa pose) Kame.. (Apareciendo la esfera de energía) Hame… (Trunks levantando las manos y preparando una tecnica tambien) jeje ¿Eh?

Trunks del futuro: ¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE CELL! (Disparando la rafaga gigante)

Trunks derroto a Cell del futuro y su futuro ya estaba a salvo de todo y les dio gracias a todos sus amigos y personas que conocio, Trunks regreso al pasado y le informo al mundo sobre los androides decidió quedarse un mes, y en una noche tuvo** otro sueño pero no era aterrador porque soñó que las Sailor Scouts, las Diclonius, y otros guerreros y personas derrotaron a los androides del futuro ya no tenia miedo y por eso ya tampoco tenia pesadillas**, y estaban felices que en su sueño los guerreros derrotaron a los androides, aunque tambien estaban felices que Trunks salvo su futuro. Ahora va con Goku (***)** estaba en el otro mundo con sus 3 amigos**, Kaiosama **terminó con su casa pero Goku la destrozo** y tenian muchas gotas de sudor, y decidió ir con Enma Sama para **ver los peleadores del pasado**, Kaiosama dijo que habia alguien mas fuerte que Goku, y Goku d**ijo que ese sujeto si es realmente fuerte, Kaiosama lo empuja con su panzota y se pusieron las caras de que le pasa y decía que estaba hablando del Gran Kaiosama**, y les sorprendio en escuchar ese nombre, Kaiosama contó quién era, **dijo que hay 4 Kaiosama en cada región de las Galaxias, como el es del Norte y los otros Oeste, Este, y Sur pero el mas poderoso de todos es el Gran Kaiosama**, una vez corrió y se fue luego la segunda, y se rieron que ahora va la tercera que iba corriendo de reversa a pedirle algo pero utilizo la teletransportación llevando a los 3, le informo Enma Sama que si puede ir, habia un aeropuerto de los muertos que van al paraiso y habia ogros con cuernos parecidos un poco a los Diclonius y se sorprendieron, entonces Kaede recordó algo que le decía **Tomo que es monstruo o un ogro con cuernos**, entonces se enfadó Kaede y Goku lo noto asi que la tranquilizó, fue en un avión, y habia un planeta que dijieron que ahi es el lugar, entonces Kaiosama le presentó a Goku que ellos** son sus superiores y el los conoce porque vienen de la misma Galaxia y han entrenado entre 200 y 300 años en la cual les sorprendieron aun mas,** fueron a una mansión muy grande que era la casa del Gran Kaiosama, hasta el Kaiosama Gordo** le sorprendio un carro tan brillante que el queria y todos tenian la misma cara de Goku y con gotas de sudo**r, conocieron a un tipo que era mas chaparro que Kaiosama,** era Kaiosama del Oeste** y se sorprendieron que habia otro Kaiosama, entonces Kaiosama del Norte osea el que esta con Goku s**e enfadaron como rivales y nadie sabia que es lo que pasa**. **Se remendaban como por ejemplo ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Dejaron** de pelear y presentó a un tipo verde y dijo que es **Paikuhan el guerrero mas fuerte de la Galaxia Oeste,** muchos se sorprendieron y Ranma aun mas porque recordó que Goku dijo que su técnica era similar aun tipo llamado Paikuhan entonces sera muy emocionante ver sus trucos, y retaron a ver quien es el mas fuerte,** entonces se escucho una voz y ambos dijieron que era el Gran Kaiosama, y los 3 se arrodillaron excepto Goku, se vino una luz en el techo y se cayo.**

Todos: (Viendo que esa esfera se acerca) ¡AHHHHH! BAGSH… (Se vino un humo y la explosion que todos incluso los que estaban en el sueño se les aparecía unos raspones, cubiertos de polvo y tosiendo con gotas de sudor) Cuf, cuf.

Entonces aparecio un viejo con un estéreo de música y era bueno bailando que nadie se lo creía este era el Gran Kaiosama, les mando una misión a Paikuhan de que algo terrible esta pasando en el **onreifni** (**esta al revés, el lo llamo infierno**) eso es lo que significa y lo escucharon que era infierno eso dijo Kaiosama del norte, el Gran Kaio dijo que Enma Sama...

Gran Kaiosama: Si es que últimamente **Amne** (lo dijo al revés que es **Enma)** mando un sujeto llamado **Cell a el onreifni** (Infierno), pobre pero se lo merecía.

Todos: (Sorprendidos) ¡Cell!

El sueño mostró que Enma si pudo con **Cell mandandolo al infierno** y se sorprendieron que si pudo con el, el Gran Kaiosama contó que **ese sujeto se reunió con un tal Freezer, Cold, y sus hombres para hacer un alboroto en todo el lugar del infierno** y nadie se lo creía que estaban aun mas sorprendidos, Goku acompañó a Paikuhan que eso era cierto** ni el puede con Cell ni con los otros 2 el solo**, llegaron al infierno y todos tenian las miradas de** odio a Cell y los demás que aunque estén muertos aun siguen haciendo destrozos hasta decían quién es el jefe del lugar haciendo sufrir a los ogros,** Goku derroto a los 4 miembros de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu en **SSJ Falso (era fácil porque el Ssj falso solo aparece el aura dorada y no cambia el color de su cabello),** ahora iba Cell a atacar pero **una bola que era Paikuhan fue quien lo atacó con una patada y les sorprendió a todo el mundo y conecto con otro golpe a Cell, ahora fue con Freezer y Cold y tambien los derroto facilmente, todos miraban a Paikuhan que nadie se lo creía, ninguno pudo con Cell excepto Gohan, y ahora el fue quien lo derroto facil y los encerraron en una cárcel.** Ahora se venía el torneo de las artes marciales del otro mundo, Kaiosama presento a **todos los guerreros valientes que murieron y salvaron a su mundo de la Galaxia del norte, hasta presento unos cuantos nombres y el último fue Olibu que las chicas estaban enamoradas de el por lo guapo y musculoso que era, y dijo que provenía de la tierra igual con otro guerreros que son de la tierra o de otros planetas aunque tambien habian extraterrestres muy guapos, muchos estaban emocionados y sorprendidos de ver a los guerreros del pasado**, y tambien los mas valientes que son los superiores de Goku. Se escucharon voces diciendo **"Kaio del Norte se murio"** era como una celebración y era los otros 3 Kaiosama de diferentes Galaxias, **Olibu le contó a Goku que se dividen en 4 Galaxias y hay 4 Kaiosamas, y que arriba de los planetas de Kaiosama hay un planeta llamado Planeta Gran Kaio y tambien se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se lo dijieron.** El Kaio del Oeste mencionó que los 4 ya estaban reunidos y **harán un torneo y todos dijieron UN TORNEO**,** el Gran Kaio le gusto la idea de un torneo y el quien gane el guerrero, lo entrenara con mucho gusto.** Todos se dirigieron a la sala del torneo y ahora se veía un espacio, **la Kaiosama del Este y Goku desafiaron a una competencia de carreras y veran quien es mas rapido,** eso fue una prueba que hizo ella y dejara que participe en el torneo y **ambos Kaiosama del Oeste y Sur ya se estaban quejando otra vez que siempre es asi con sus pruebas,** Goku se irá volando, y Kaiosama del Este se agarró su moto y tenian una gota de sudor, Kaio del Sur disparó y algunos se cayeron y otros con sus poses, y el quién ganó era el Gran Kaiosama, y eso no era justo **pero si es un viejo muy agradable que les caía bien a todo el mundo y tambien que es un dios muy bueno**. Ahora los Kaiosamas estaban preparando a sus guerreros de sus propias Galaxias.

watch?v=MRDZcS02vcs

Gran Kaiosama: Estimados peleadores por fin tendremos un torneo de artes marciales. Tanto los **peleadores** como los **espectadores** que vienen animar **diviertanse**.

Todos: (Sin excepción ya que se van a divertir ver el Torneo) ¡SSSIIIII!

El árbitro del torneo mostró** un bloque de los peleadores y tambien mostro las reglas, eran casi igualitas a la tierra, el primer combate fue Olibu contra un participante de la Galaxia del Este llamado Chain Chain,** y el ganador fue Olibu y las chicas aun mas enamoradas de Olibu, y pasaron otros 3 combates tan espectacular, y ahora es **Goku de la Galaxia del Norte vs Oruga de la Galaxia del Sur (Mi parte favorita, xD)**, era una oruga muy grande, y Goku noto algo extraño y tendría que cuidarse de el ya que no debe guiarse por las apariencias. Goku salto y **Oruga estiro sus brazos y lo tenia agarrado en todo el cuerpo para que no se safara y no escapara y estaban asustados que podía derrotarlo pero Oruga le estaba haciendo cosquillas y las miradas de todos serias cambiaron a otra mirada de confundidos o lo horrible lo que esta haciendo y con boca abierta, y tenian gotas de sudor en cada quien, se nota que la Galaxia del Sur no existe la violencia**, Goku aun seguía riendo por la tortura y se lo safo lanzando a Oruga al cielo y estaba llorando.

Goku 2: (inocente) No me digas que tu eres un peleador **debilucho.**

Oruga: (llorando y enojado) ¿Que? ¿Como te atreves a **decir** eso? De acuerdo tu lo **pediste,** (sus ojos brillando) ahora veras me las **pagaras,** (tirando al suelo) pero despues **no te vayas a arrepentir.**

Goku 2: Pues no creo que me arrepienta por eso ¿Eh? (Oruga poniéndose blanco).

Árbitro: Esto es fascinante, el concursante Oruga a comenzado a transformarse en un **Capullo.**

Oruga seguía blanco y como hilos cubrían el cuerpo de Oruga igual a las de otras orugas.

Kaio del Oeste: Ay, pero ¿Que es lo que va hacer?

Kaio del Sur: **Decidió** hacer su **capullo,** Oruga va a **transformarse,** se convertirá en **el guerrero mas poderoso.**

Seiya y Mu: (mente) Igual a **Papillon** (uno de los **espectros** de **Hades** que se enfrentaron, aunque como Inuyasha y el resto también conocieron a **2 tipos que también era como unas mariposas).**

Árbitro: Di… Disculpe Kaio del Sur, usted nos podría **informar ¿Cuando** saldrá del capullo el concursante Oruga y estará listo para **pelear** de **nuevo?**

Unos pensaron que tarda como 6 meses o menos, y otros en cualquier momento.

Kaio del Sur: Hmm, ejem, (con una gota de sudor) En realidad estamos hablando de unos** 1200 años eso creo (xD).**

BAGSH, todos se caen al piso al estilo anime en escuchar que se tardará** cientos de años en salir de ahí.**

Jaken: (tirado en el suelo y mente) Pero que dios y guerrero mas torpes que vi en mi vida.

Goku 2: (levantándose) Oiga, yo no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, no podría ser mas **rapido.**

Gran Kaio: (Tirado en el suelo) Hmm, yo tampoco puedo esperar (todos **diciendo tampoco podemos esperar**). **Esta decidido Goku es el ganador de este combate.**

Todos celebrando a Goku que si gano y es mejor que el gane que esperar muchos años a su oponente, paso mas combates y quedaron unos cuantos como **Torbie, Sapo, Aqua, Goku, Olibu (las chicas enamoradas de ambos osea Goku y Olibu), Maraikoh, Tapika, y Paikuhan. Ahora viene Torbie de la Galaxia del Sur vs Tapika de la Galaxia del Oeste (mi otra parte favorita asi que preparense)**, era pequeño no se tenian que llevar por las apariencias es que es muy **veloz** que nadie lo veía, sus piernas **eran veloces que parecía como un helicóptero** que sorprendio a todo el mundo, ya parecía que la batalla se iba a acabar pero Tapika paro y se guardó un silencio que dice ¿Porque paro?

Tapika: (Cansado y sudando mucho) Uf, uf, uf, uf, uf, uf, uf,** me rindo**, uf (sosteniendo las rodillas)** ya me canse** uf, uf, uf, (**xD**).

Todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos y tenian gotas de sudor, Torbie fue el primero que se cayo, luego ***Goku, y Olibu***, ahora ***el otro Goku, Serena, Darien, Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rini, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Tahily (Sailor Earth), Amber (Sailor Sun), Kurai, Ana, Isabella, Alexa, Angela, Andrea, Fernanda, Ashley, Violeta (las hermanas gemelas de las Sailor), Elliot, Lydian, Cristal, Ziza, Lum, Liaturn, Fartes, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Genma, Soun, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai, Colone, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kasumi, Nabiki, Inuyasha, Aome, Shippo, **Sesshomaru,** Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, la anciana Kaede, la pulga Mioga, Kirara, **Jaken, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki,** Saori, Tatsumi, Chibi Chibi, Janna (Sailor Galaxia), Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, Kaede/Lucy, Nyu, Mayu, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, las Diclonius, Yugi, Anzu, Tristán, Rebecca, Duke, Pegasus, **Kaiba,** Noah, Mai, Amu, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito, Eriol, Clow, Lucy, Anais, Marina, **Aioria, Saga, Aldebarán, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Máscara, Afrodita, Dohko, Shura, Mu, Kakuzawa, sus guardias, los dioses griegos y de otros países de Saint Seiya** (ellos estaban en la otra dimension pero tambien veian el sueño) y los demás **espectadores** se cayeron al estilo anime sin dejar a nadie en pie excepto Kaio del Norte y del Oeste.***

Kaio del Oeste: (Con gotas de sudor y su cara como mms) Ya se cual es la razon, la **plataforma** es demasiado **amplia** para Tapika, su cuerpo es **débil** y demasiado **pequeño.**

Kaio del Norte: A VER SI YA PELEAN CON MAS SERIEDAD.

Ahora siguio el siguiente combate entre el Sapo vs Maraikoh y el Sapo se hizo mas grande que todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos y les daba miedo pero el ganador fue Maraikoh que lo avento arriba a pesar de ser muy grande, y cayo al suelo y decían **"pobre Sapo"**. Ahora es Goku vs Aqua y tenia habilidades muy sorprendentes porque **convirtió la plataforma en agua,** pero el ganador fue Goku. el siguiente fue Olibu vs Paikuhan,** las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Olibu apostaron que el iba a ganar** y chocan puños y patadas, golpes extraordinarios, y ataques, hasta una velocidad y todos estaban con ojos de sorprendidos y Olibu estaba afuera de la plataforma, y las chicas que se desmayan un poco, se agarraron de las manos y si fue un buen combate y Goku estaba emocionado que asustado y cualquiera o todos tambien estaban emocionados.

watch?v=irB5pq7vG1Q

Cada combate era bueno, habian guerreros con poderes sorprendentes en las cuales nadie se lo podía creer, cada vez se acercaban a las finales, Goku vs Maraikoh, y tenian una fuerza extraordinaria y estaban peleando en el espacio exterior y rompían rocas y las lanzaban, Goku estaba en la plataforma en esperar que aparezca ese Maraikoh, lo atacó y le sujeto la cola lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma, los Guerreros de la Galaxia del Norte no se lo creía tampoco que alguien nuevo es muy fuerte que ha llegado a los finales. Kaio del Oeste no se lo creía y ambos Kaio estaban peleando haber que pasa si uno pierde apostaron en ganar su planeta, Kaio del Norte felicito a Goku que es un mejor Guerrero pero la mirada de Goku cambio y se escucho como un rugido y se asustaron que era un animal gigante, y dijo que tenia hambre y todos se caen al piso asi que el Gran Kaiosama preparó un banquete delicioso para Goku, Kaio le pidió que tendrá que ver esta pelea pero Goku sabia quien iba a ganar asi que se sentó a comer, y despues de unos Paikuhan derrotó a Torbie. Ya llegaron a los finales del torneo del mas alla, presentaron a Paikuhan de la Galaxia Oeste y ahora el árbitro dijo el nombre de Goku de la Galaxia del Norte pero no estaba en la plataforma, asi que tendria que hacerlo cuanto antes, pero seguía comiendo, ya iba con el siguiente plato pero Kaiosama del Norte aparecio agarrando su comida.

Kaio del Norte: (Agarrando su comida y Goku actuaba como un perro que no la queria soltar y muchas gotas de sudor a cada quien) Este no es el momento de seguir comiendo ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? Tu turno ha llegado que esperas (llevando a Goku y el ladrando como un perro).

Todos tenian una gota de sudor y Goku mientras estaba mordiendo el hueso para que no se lo quitara le pidió a Kaiosama que el banquete no ha terminado y quiere regresar a comer todo lo que hace falta. Ahora se venía el gran combate de Goku vs Paikuhan, ahora es el momento de ver quien es mas fuerte, se llevaron un buen combate y apenas comenzaron pero dijieron que ya se termino el calentamiento, Paikuhan se quita la gorra y un poco de su ropa pesada se la avento a Goku pero la esquivo y lo sorprendente es que rompió el suelo de la plataforma, cuando Goku la cargo estaba tan pesada, supo que era un calentamiento y se parecía a Pikoro con ese tipo de cosas, ahora Goku se transforma en SSJ que dio sorpresa a todo el mundo, es hora de ver el gran combate de estos 2 peleadores mas fuertes del universo. Nadie sabia que es lo que paso con Goku pero los que conocen esa transformacion si saben, Goku ataco a Paikuhan con un Kamehameha y lo esquivo, ahora avento un numero de ráfagas de ki y los esquivaba, Goku paro y busco a Paikuhan y ninguno lo podía encontrar y una voz se escucho.

Paikuhan: Jajajaja acá estoy Goku.

Todos miraron y estaba en esa pequeña luna y nadie se lo creía nadie pudo ver sus movimientos y cuando llego a ese planeta.

Paikuhan: Ahora que te transformaste, tus poderes han aumentado bastante, pero aun asi no puedes igualar mi velocidad. Que pena esperaba un poco mas de ti. (Flotando en el aire y preparando una técnica) ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Formando un tornado y nadie se lo creía) ¡TORNADO SUPERPODEROSO!

Paikuhan lanzó su técnica a Goku y lo atrapo mientras que los espectadores tambien estaban haciendo jalados por la técnica de Paikuhan, Ranma y Inuyasha vieron esa tremenda técnica era similar a la de ellos, el Dragon Volador que era como un tornado, y como el Viento Cortante cortando todo a su paso, y la técnica de Paikuhan es como si ambas técnicas estaban fusionadas. Goku destruyo el tornado superpoderoso de Paikuhan con su ki y utilizo el Super Kaioken que sorprendió a todos, estaba igual solo que su aura dorada se volvió roja y con una rapidez golpeo a Paikuhan, y Paikuhan golpeo a Goku y casi lo saca de la arena. Paikuhan hizo una tecnica llamado Relámpago Volcán, y era como una llama gigantesca y dejó herido a Goku, y quemó a los espectadores y los 5 Kaiosama, incluso los que veian el sueño se quemaron, pensaron que no habia nada que los tocara y si el fuego los toco, iba a hacerlo por segunda vez y lo hizo de nuevo. Ahora se pelean en el aire muy arriba que nadie excepto unos cuantos si podian, estaban flotando y tocaron el techo, ahora se venía otra combinación de golpes y patadas, y Goku cayo a la plataforma, ninguno se lo creia de la otra dimension, era cierto como Goku les dijo que ni su poder de Super Saiyajin era rival para el. Paikuhan iba a lanzar otra vez su Relámpago Volcán, pero Goku lo pensó y utilizo la teletransportación antes que la técnica le diera y Goku en la izquierda de Paikuhan preparando un Kamehameha y se la lanzo y Paikuhan quedó afuera de la plataforma, todo estaba en silencio y todos con bocas abiertas hasta que dijieron que Goku era el ganador y todos sin excepción bueno excepto Goku que estaba con sus amigos de la otra dimension porque ya estuvo ahi hace mucho tiempo pero sabe que fue descalificado.

Goku 1: Yo no gane en el torneo del mas alla.

Ranma: (confundido) ¿Que dices Goku? Si tu fuiste quien gano, yo lo vi, bueno todos lo vimos.

Goku 1: Eso es porque me descalificaron y tambien a Paikuhan.

Todos se preguntaban como es que fueron descalificados, asi que decidieron ver, el arbitro iba a presentar a Goku como reconocimiento en público pero Gran Kaiosama paro todo el espectáculo y dijo que ambos estan descalificados tal como Goku les dijo a todos y todos confundidos porque. El Gran Kaiosama dijo que…

Gran Kaio: Escuchen bien, Goku y Paikuhan pisaron el techo de este lugar para poder pelear en el aire sin ningún problema o acaso me equivoco.

Entonces todos recordaron que ambos tocaron el techo y que según el libro en la regla 1351 dice que si alguien toca el techo son descalificados, y la razon es sencilla o simple porque si ponen al revés todo es como el piso, y todos tenian las caras como decepcionados o tristes que haya pasado eso. Un mes despues aparecio Bojack y sus hombres que arruinaron el torneo de la tierra y poco a poco los Guerreros Z fueron derrotados, Kaiosama contó su historia y Gohan pudo con el. Unos meses despues nacio Goten y les dio ternura que se parecía a Goku de bebe en el planeta Vegeta, en el otro mundo Goku recordó algo asi que se fue a buscar a su abuelo Gohan, como no sabe en donde esta decidió preguntarle a Enma Sama ya que el sabe en donde esta, lo encontró y le pidió unas disculpas por lo que paso desde que era niño, Gohan acepto sus disculpas y le dijo porque no se lo dijo y que no se lo queria decir porque no sabe como reaccionaria, pero le pregunto porque no esta con su familia, Goku le contó muchas cosas asi que Goku podia visitar a su abuelo Gohan las veces que el quiera y pasaron 7 años y Gohan creció bastante y era guapo que otra vez las chicas se enamoraron de el, y Goten era pequeño y aun seguia igual a Goku de niño y se divertía con su madre y con cualquier animal, y ambos estaban llorando porque les recordaba a Goku que tambien todos estaban llorando si tan solo Cell no hubiera estallado el estaria vivo. Bueno Gohan se inscribió a una escuela muy enorme y conocio a Videl y supo que era hija del gran Mr. Satan, Videl seguía buscando al guerrero legendario que aparecia por aqui pero no sabia que Gohan era el, y bueno ustedes saben los eventos que paso cuando Gohan se convirtió en el Gran Saiyaman, pero antes de que algo pasara, Goten dijo que estaba jugando con un dinosaurio bebé era un pterosaurio y tampoco estan sus padres, lo intentaron en buscar y no estaba en ningún lugar, estaban en la casa y en la tele estaba el dueño de un circo y esta con el bebé dinosaurio golpeándolo con un látigo, el pequeño tenia miedo hasta temblaba y se cubría, muchos estaban enfadados de hacer eso a un bebé, hasta Kaede porque recordaba algo similar en esa tortura y se enfadaba.

Goku 1: (Telepatia) Kaede tranquilizate recuerda lo que dijimos ademas esto es un sueño del pasado y Gohan lo rescato.

Kaede: (mente) Lo se pero cuando veo eso me recuerda mucho era joven pasaba ese tipo de torturas.

Goku 1: (Aun en telepatía) Lo se, lo he visto en tus recuerdos, pero tendrás que soportar.

Ahora Gohan se fue al circo y el pequeño seguía asustado y lo golpean con el látigo y le pidió al jefe de este circo que lo regresaran a las montañas pero dijo que no ya que como ese bebe les costó mucho trabajo en buscar y con el seria un buen negocio, pero gohan le decía que es un ser vivo como los demás pero el jefe del circo decía que no, solo le importaba el dinero que podía ganar, estaban enfadados y Gohan tenia un plan en que lo sacaría por la noche pero si sus padres lo buscan en la ciudad se volverá un catástrofe asi que lo hizo ahora, lo saco y uno de los del circo lo atacó y el Gran Saiyaman voló hacia las montañas, pero como el dinosaurio le daba miedo las alturas y decidió caminar y los policías persiguen a Gohan y Videl llega para pelear por la justicia y Videl no hacía caso lo que decía Gohan de regresar el pequeño a sus padres, Videl peleó contra Gohan pero el no le golpeaba a Videl entonces el jefe del circo quiso llevárselo y lo golpeaba con el látigo y las Diclonius con odio quisieron matar al señor pero recordaron que era un sueño y no pueden hacer nada, los padres del bebé llegaron a la ciudad y Gohan sabe quien era esos dinosaurios y ellos tambien ya que de niño jugaba con ellos.

Gran Saiyaman: Dinosaurio ¿Acaso se te olvido quien soy? recuerda que soy Go… (Y todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos que casi iba a decir su nombre y se fijaron en Videl en que pensaría) No yo…

Videl: (Sujetando a Gohan) Vaya, estuviste a punto de decir que eras Gohan ¿No es cierto? ¿Eh?

Gran Saiyaman: Señorita Videl déjeme en paz por favor.

Videl: No lo haré, entonces tu si eras Gohan, ya lo suponía ¿Verdad que si? No te soltaré hasta que tu lo confieses.

Gran Saiyaman: ¿Como puede estar diciendo algo asi en este momento?

Gohan detuvo el padre y el jefe del circo casi mata al pteranodon azul gigante y Gohan lo noqueo porque casi lastima a Videl, ya se fueron y Goten en su nube voladora vio que regresaron y estaba feliz, al día siguiente Videl y Gohan estaban hablando y Videl comentó que el es el Gran Saiyaman.

Gohan: (Sorprendido igual a todos) Ay, ay, no es posible, ya me descubrieron, y yo que pensé que ese disfraz seria perfecto.

Pájaro: Tonto, Tonto, Tonto.

Videl dijo que le hacía sospechoso esa manera de hablar y su voz pero no entendía porque llevaba ese disfraz tan ridiculo, Gohan explico la situación y sus amigos de la escuela se enteran les daría miedo de su fuerza, Videl era astuta porque dijo el nombre de Goku y que tenia el mismo apellido que el y casi tenian el mismo nombre y supo que el era su padre y sobre todo el mundo y les sorprendió a todos y dijo que ya se habian olvidado de quién era Goku, y quien fue quien salvó al mundo del Pikoro Daimaku. Videl comentó que en un mes sera el torneo de artes marciales y que si no lo hacía le dirá a todo el mundo que el es el Gran Saiyaman, Gohan acepto y Videl quiso entrenar con Gohan en la técnica de volar. Gohan se fue a Corporación Capsula y le dijo los detalles a Bulma y cambio de casco y se puso unas gafas de sol y como una vestimenta que le cubría la cabeza, y algunos con gotas de sudor, Vegeta aparecio y decidió participar antes era una gran diferencia pero como Gohan no entrenó y Vegeta si lo hizo y muy duro ya es muy fuerte, y se escucho la voz de Goku que tambien participara y estaban felices de volver a verlo. Bulma le comentó a Gohan que le avise a Milk y Goten, le avisaran a los demás sobre el torneo, aunque Gohan dijo que Vegeta necesita un disfraz igual a la de Gohan, pero Vegeta no le importa si lo descubren de su identidad y estaba enojado que no necesita algo tan ridiculo. Gohan se fue y Vegeta aun no tenia la idea de utilizar un traje tan ridiculo.

Bulma: Tranquilo Vegeta, se que no te gustan los disfraces pero con el traje de Saiyajin son como disfraces ¿No lo crees?

Vegeta: Guarda silencio, en que tenga una armadura no es ridiculo, ademas Gohan es muy ridiculo con ese traje pero yo conoci a 11 personas y tenian unos trajes aun mas ridiculos que el ademas son payasos que decian"Somos los justicieros de la justicia y somos las famosas Sailor Scouts" ademas son unas poses tan ridículas que un circo debe contratarlos asi como Gohan, Grrr (No se como Gohan ha copiado a esos payasos de esa dimension que solo son para ridículos)

Las chicas y Darien se enojaron bastante en llamarlos ridículos y payasos, ademas no son ridiculos sus trajes y ningun circo los va a contratar, en eso algunos se ríen y Ranma se reían aun mas ya que no les caía bien a Sailor Uranus y Neptune. Gohan escucho como disparos y los detuvo pero una mujer golpeo de Gohan y se preguntaban porque lo golpeo si lo salvaron, hasta mencionaron que esto era una película, bueno ustedes saben lo que paso cuando estaba en esa película, incluso en una escena que tenian que firmar que el Gran Saiyaman tendrá que volar y el otro dijo "A mi no me dijieron que tenia que volar" y todos se caen al piso en estilo anime, hasta algunos se reían de el, Gohan se dirigió a Kame House y les informo del torneo de artes marciales y sobre los 5 primeros lugares y era demasiado dinero que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Krilin le comento porque lleva ese traje tan ridiculo y Gohan se enfada y dijo de la moda de un superhéroe y krilin y algunos con gotas de sudor.

Roshi: Me pregunto porque Gohan lleva ese tipo de traje.

Krilin: No lo se maestro Roshi, tal vez algunos ridículos le metieron algo en la cabeza jaja (Creo que fueron las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask cuando estabamos en esa dimension, le metieron algo malo en su cabeza al pobre de Gohan).

Las chicas y Darien se enfadaron aun mas con Krilin que ahora esta en el mismo lado de Vegeta, ahora Gohan se dirigió al templo sagrado y les explicó los detalles del torneo, Dende no va a participar porque no es un guerrero como Pikoro, y Pikoro dijo que porque tiene ese traje si ya termino el carnaval, y otra vez con gotas de sudor sobre el traje de Gohan, Gohan se fue a su casa y aun estaban con Pikoro.

Mr. Popo: el señor Popo creo haber visto eso en alguna parte.

Pikoro: Si yo tambien creo en haber visto ese tipo de cosas (Ya me acuerdo, al pobre de Gohan copio a los payasos de esa dimension y el pobre esta sufriendo por sus ridiculeses).

Ahora Pikoro estaba en el bando de Krilin y Vegeta, se enfadaron aun mas que ya los querían matar, su aura les aparecio como fuego y se les salio las venas en la cabeza y tenian miedo, ahora Gohan se dirigió a su casa para contarle que Goku regresara y Milk estaba feliz, Gohan le pidió a Milk que si puede participar ya que se llevará un millón el primer lugar y el segundo uns 500,000, y Milk le dejo que entrenara ya que con un 1,500,000 de zenis bastará y se preparaba para tener ese dinero y que puede faltar a la escuela si es necesario y estaba como loca que tenian gotas de sudor y ver lo extraño que es Milk. Gohan y Goten se fueron a entrenar y lo sorprendente es que Goten que tiene 7 años si se puede transformar en SSJ y todos con caras sorprendidas y ojos abiertos y tambien boca abierta, y se le olvido cuando obtuvo esa transformacion a Goku y Gohan les costo mucho trabajo, y una vez Gohan le contó si Milk se enteró que se puede transformar, y vieron ese recuerdo cuando estaba entrenando y la golpeo muy fuerte en ssj, y lo llamo rebelde. Tenian gotas de sudor a Milk no le agrada el SSJ, Videl llegó y se peleaba con Milk sobre casarse o pedir una cita a Gohan, eso le molestaba a Milk si se casan en el torneo de artes marciales pero era absurdo y Goten y dijo que no ya que Goku y Milk lo hicieron, todos estaban en silencio y se le quedaron viendo a Milk y estaba roja y dijieron que ella es una extraña con gotas de sudor, comieron y Milk se entera que Videl viene de una familia rica asi que le dijo que tendrá que casarse con ella y Gohan estaba nervioso o le dio pena y continuaron con el entrenamiento y poco a poco le enseño a hacer una rafaga de ki y de volar, mientras con Goku (***) esta en el otro mundo entrenando con unas cosas que tenia en ambos brazos y piernas eran polainas y cada una pesan de 2 toneladas en total 8 toneladas y algunos con caras nerviosas, y el Kaio del Sur presentó a un nuevo guerrero llamado Papoi, y lo comparó con el y Goku seria una hormiga y Papoi un elefante, entonces decidirán quien es el mas fuerte en el torneo de la tierra.

Kaio del Norte: Goku, ¿No te gustaria intentar practicar con las polainas un poco mas pesadas?

Goku 2: Si esta bien, solo quiero saber ¿Que tan pesadas van a ser?

Kaio del Norte: Tienes razon hijo ¿Que te parece si intentamos con 10 toneladas (40 toneladas)?

Todos de dimension 2: (Sorprendidos) ¡¿10 TONELADAS?!

Kaio del Sur: (Nervioso con demasiadas gotas de sudor) ¡¿Dijiste 10 toneladas eso no es cierto?!

Todos con caras nerviosas y demasiadas gotas de sudor en que cargaría algo tan pesado que nadie puede.

Goku 2: (Con una gota de sudor) ¿10 toneladas dijiste? No crees que entrenar con ese peso es imposible. No podré moverme.

Kaio del Sur: Jajaja ¿Verdad que si?¿Verdad que si? No importa que pretenda ser el mas fuerte eso es totalmente absurdo. Siempre te ha gustado decir bromas de mal gusto Kaio del Norte (Todos riendose nerviosos tambien).

Pero Kaio del norte le dijo que se puede transformar en SSJ, Kaio del Sur creyó que era trampa pero el mismo Kaio del Norte le permitió para que vea que estan haciendo trampa, asi que lo hizo y Goku entreno 40 toneladas y se quedaron con bocas abiertas igual a los de la otra dimension, asi que lo pensaron y decidieron que Papoi no participara aunque el Kaio del Sur en voz baja le dijo que es mejor que no se le enfrente. (***) Ahora con Gohan le pidió algo a Videl de su cabello al principio algunos ya pensaron que Gohan se estaba enamorando de Videl o que le gusta a las niñas de cabello corto, pero Gohan le dijo que no se lo piense mal le dijo sobre el cabello que alguien se lo podía galar etc, y algunos les apagaron los ánimos Videl con un enfado que asustó a todos, regresó a entrenar y estaba algo diferente, le enseño a como puede perfeccionar en volar asi como ellos, unos años o meses antes en el espacio estaba una nave de los Saiyajin y aterrizó en un lugar de hielo y se veía una luz verde que salió de la nave y estaba en el suelo, no se veía nada hasta que poco a poco era Broly quien llegó a la tierra y estaba con su herida en el estómago en donde lo golpeo Goku, lo estaba buscando y poco a poco fue a la normalidad en el hielo, ahora en la actualidad Trunks, Goten, y Videl buscaban las esferas del dragon y se encontraron una aldea, les prometió en ayudar a la gente de ese monstruo gigante, estaban en un sartén muy grande y dentro de ella, ambos querían comer algo de afuera y Videl le pego a Goten y lloro y si escucha el monstruo vendrá y algunos tenian miedo que no querian saber como era ese monstruo gigantesco, pero como Goten lloro muy fuerte habia un hoyo en el mismo lugar en donde Broly aterrizó pensaron que ya estaba muerto pero se vio en donde Goku y Broly eran unos bebés y decía Kakarotto en voz baja, luego recordó aquella vez que Goku lo derroto dandole un golpe y Broly que estaba herido se fue a su nave abrió los ojos y ahora con un gran grito dijo KAKAROTTO y se transformo en SSJ que asustó a todo el mundo que seguía con vida despues de sobrevivir a esa semejante herida, se van a meter en problemas y ayudaron pero al dia siguiente Broly atacó a los 3 pero decía Kakarotto cuando veía a Goten y lo queria matar, a pesar que se parece a Goku, Turles, y Bardock, Broly queria matar ya que se parece a su enemigo, casi mataba a ambos niños y fue salvado por Gohan.

Gohan: Es increíble que se encuentren bien despues de haber peleado contra Broly.

Goten: ¿Dijiste Broly?

Trunks: ¿Y quien es ese tal Broly? Ya cuentanos.

Gohan: Nuestro padre lo derrotó aproximadamente hace 7 años, es el Super Saiyajin Legendario.

Trunks: Ahora entiendo porque Videl ni Goten ni yo podemos detenerlo es muy poderoso.

Gohan: (Sorprendido) ¿Videl tambien peleo?

Ranma: (Mente) Porque es terca igual a Akane.

watch?v=USo9mtKI5Hw

Gohan: (Mente y Broly se aproxima) Es cierto, siempre ha seguido a mi padre, pero el ya no esta con nosotros, ahora tomare su lugar y te derrotare de una buena vez por todas.

Despues se vino una pelea y Gohan podia con el pero Broly es el mismo enemigo poderoso de todos, Broly lanzo una rafaga chiquita que en verdad haria una explosion gigantesca pero no se lo apuntó a Gohan, sino se dirigía a Goten, Videl, y Trunks. Gohan los protegió de esa esfera pero los 3 resultaron heridos, con la gran explosion que hizo Broly el lugar quedó un desastre y salió la lava del suelo, Broly se reía y Gohan con un enfado se transforma en SSJ2 (Asi lo dicen en la película y páginas de internet).

watch?v=y98oUhSyR9g

Broly tambien se transformo en LSSJ y era igual de horrible y daba miedo algunos, Gohan se avento a golpearle pero lo sorprendente es que Broly supera a Gohan en SSJ2 era un monstruo demasiado poderoso para el, conecto con un golpe a Broly, pero Broly le agarró de los 2 brazos y pego su rodilla en la espalda como si queria arrancar los brazos de Gohan, pero no se detuvo asi que penso en la lava y se safo y Gohan queria que cayera en la lava, y si pudo pero Gohan estuvo inconsciente por esa tremenda batalla y la lava casi lo agarra y Krilin estaba vestido con el traje de Pikoro lo salvó, Gohan despertó y creyó que era Pikoro pero era Krilin y aparecio en el momento mas indicado, les daba rabia que Broly siguiera a Goku a la tierra pero fue derrotado y estaban felices.

watch?v=whMctL6OWuM

Hasta que la lava empezó a moverse y sintieron ese poder, poco a poco la lava se levantaba y de la lava salió Broly con pocas heridas, y les sorprendio a todo el mundo y algunos o todos no quieren atreverse a enfrentar a Broly porque era como el mismo demonio o el mismo monstruo de las pesadillas de cada quien, Broly hacía sufrir a Gohan y las Sailor no querían ver eso, las Diclonius estaban enfadadas porque recordaban ese tipo de torturas. Gohan se safo de Broly y preparó un Kamehameha y Broly tambien lanzo una pequeña rafaga que se hizo gigante y eso podía destruir la tierra, aparecio Goten pero era igual no podian ambos con Broly y Shenlong aparecio y trajo a Goku que dio sorpresa a todo el mundo, aterrizó y se transforma en SSJ y prepara otro Kamehameha pero Broly aun llevaba la ventaja y Trunks ayudó en detener las esferas de Broly para que no incremente su esfera y con la unión de los 3 Kamehamehas se llevan a Broly al Sol y lo derrotaron ya no queda ningún rastro de el, y Goku se fue al otro mundo y nadie se dio cuenta, Videl despertó y le contó si el fue quien lo derrotó y Gohan escapó pero Videl lo seguía, y algunos con gotas de sudor en los enamorados. Ya se viene el torneo y vino Goku a la tierra y muchos lloraron que otra vez esta de vuelta, se inscribieron y el torneo ya se cambio las reglas porque ahora son de sección de niños y adultos, se midieron los golpes y recolectaron a los que eran mas fuertes y despues 2 sujetos extraños aparecieron frente al grupo los demás reconocieron quienes eran, eran Kaioshin y Kibito dicen que los Kaioshin aunque tambien se llama Supremo Kaiosama son aun más fuertes que cualquier Kaiosama, eso se llevaron una gran sorpresa ademas es mucho la diferencia de las otras dimensiones, Goku estaba ahi y penso que tenia que reclamarle ya que antes Pikoro fue un dios de la tierra, pero Pikoro le dijo que no le dijera nada, hasta el Kaio del Norte no se lo creía. Pasaron muchos combates incluso una película corta sobre Cell, y era una película de payasos y que Mr. Satán fue quien derrotó a Cell, todos tenían gotas de sudor y con caras de estupefactos era falso, y se vino la pelea contra Videl vs Spopovich era muy extraño como su compañero Yamu y tenian una M en la frente, al principio Videl tenia la ventaja pero lo sorprendente es que Spopovich se levantaba tantas veces como si no fuera a sucederle nada lo veían muy sospechoso, hasta el otro Goku que esta con Gohan y los demás le dijieron que suspendan este combate ya que era sospechoso y muchos estaban de acuerdo con el, era muy fuerte y Videl le rompió el cuello y era muy cruel aunque ella no lo hizo a propósito. Todos taparon los ojos a los niños y lo sorprendente y miedo es que Spopovich se levantó y su cuello volvió a la normalidad y tambien sabia volar, no saben que entrenamiento tuvo ese sujeto hasta decían que es un misterio, y también lanzó una ráfaga de ki es imposible que él haga eso, Videl aún seguía golpeando a Spopovich y sigue igual, ahora lo arrojó al piso y lo golpeaba tantas veces en el estómago y ella escupía sangre. Era un animal y nadie se lo creía lo que ésta haciendo Spopovich a Videl, y las chicas les daba miedo a Spopovich, arrojó a Videl y caería en el pero Spopovich la regreso a la plataforma como que no es suficiente para el. Videl esta inconsciente y es mejor que no se levantará así ya no podrá pelear más con Spopovich, pero Videl se levantó pero Spopovich lo aventó arriba y lo golpeó muchas veces en la cara y estómago, todos le decían que se rindiera o la matara, las Diclonius recordaron algo muy parecido a ese tipo de torturas y pocas sentían mucho odio en estar en ese laboratorio. Ahora Spopovich le agarró de la cabeza y lo golpea otra vez en el estado y escupía más sangré, las chicas como las Sailor y las demás chicas estaban llorando por ver esa terrible tortura, taparon los ojos a Hotaru, Chibi Chibi, Rini, Shippo, Rin, Sakura, Shaoran, Amu, Tadase y los demás niños ya que también estaban llorando por ver eso. Otra vez la arrojó pero no cayó de la plataforma solo esta en la orilla de la plataforma.

Gran Saiyaman: (preocupado) Peleaste bastante bien Videl pero ríndete por favor, dante por vencida.

Árbitro: Señorita Videl, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el Gran Saiyaman en esta ocasión, lo más correcto es darse por vencida esta poniendo riesgo su vida.

Videl: (agotada y herida) No quiero (escupiendo sangre) Nunca me rendiré.

Gran Saiyaman: Ya basta debes comprender que es lo mejor para ti. Deja de pelear o te va a matar. El no sera flexible porque eres una mujer solamente esta buscando la forma para eliminarte.

Hyoga: (En su mente y enfadado) Es lo más terrible que he visto, si yo fuera ella me daría por vencido para que salvar mi propia vida.

Seiya: (igual) Que se dé por vencida o la matara.

Seiya de Pegaso: (también) Tendrá que huir ese tipo es un monstruo.

Ahora Spopovich la agarró del pelo y le dió un rodillazo al rostro de Videl haciendo que las chicas lloraron mucho y querían vomitar, hasta muchos se enfadaron mucho y ahora lo tiró al piso y quería aplastarle la cabeza como si quería reventar la cabeza y solo estuviera su cuerpo sin su cabeza y Videl estaba llorando, muchos se estaban enfadados y ya no soportaban ver eso, Yamu paro a Spopovich y a Videl se la llevaron al médico del torneo, luego el siguiente combate fue de Gohan vs Kibito pero el mismo Spopovich y Yamu le arrebataron su energía para despertar a Majin Boo. Kaioshin y Kibito les comento toda la historia de Majin Boo y del mago Bibidi, hicieron muchos destrozos y mataron a los 3 Supremos Kaiosama de diferentes regiones de la Galaxia, y el que quedó fue el Supremo Kaiosama del Este osea Kaioshin, dijieron que ellos 2 estaban ahí para impedir el despertar de Majin Boo y que al principio no sabían que Bibidi tenía un hijo llamado Babidi que el es ahora que esta con Majin Boo para despertarlo y el conoce un conjuró para despertar al monstruo, y nadie se lo creía que el era tan poderoso, bueno Goku ya conocé la historia pero aún sigue sin entender porque esta en este sueño si ya sabe todo, aunque tal vez esté ahí para contar a sus otros amigos lo que pasa. Llegaron al lugar y ahi estaban su nave bajo tierra apareció Pui Pui un soldado de Babidi, y aparecieron otros 2 tipos uno era el mismísimo Babidi es pequeño pero tiene un gran poder de magia, y el otro que es grande se llamo Dabura El Rey de las Tinieblas, y se sorprendieron que Babidi tiene a Dabura que viene de las Tinieblas, dijieron que el mundo de las Tinieblas esta abajo de la tierra y es mundo oscuro y cruel, los caballeros de bronce, dorados, y Athena le hicieron familiar o algo similar así como se enfrentaron a Hades el rey del Inframundo también ese Inframundo esta abajo de la tierra de su dimensión. No sé sabe si Dabura es tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a Hades, ni tampoco si tienen la misma fuerza pero son reyes del Inframundo, Babidi mató a Spopovich con su magia y vieron lo horrible y aterrador como lo hizo y a Yamu lo hicieron diferente que ya no los necesitaban, se sorprendieron que mataron a sus amigos, bueno esclavos pero antes de ir a la nave Babidi dijo que al parecer tenían compañía, y dijo que eran 2 Supremos Kaiosama, y que estaban siendo acompañados con 3 de las energías más poderosas, Dabura contó que eran 7 en total, y muchos se sorprendieron que se habían dado cuenta y eso que ocultan su ki. Babidi contó su plan a sus 2 soldados para resucitar a Majin Boo, en eso Dabura se dirige al lugar de su escondite, aunque sabía que estaban ellos ocultos se sorprendieron que los encontró fácilmente y matando a Kibito, después escupió saliva a Krilin en la cara.

Todos: ¡Que asco y que falta de educación!

Ahora siguió Pikoro que le escupió en su vestimenta, y se escuchó el grito de Krilin y poco a poco se convertía en piedra y Pikoro también se convirtió en piedra poco a poco y se sorprendieron nadie sabe porque se transformaron en piedra, Kaioshin les contó que si algún ser vivo toca la saliva de Dabura se convierte en piedra, quisieron tocarlos pero Kaioshin dijo que no ya que si ellos se rompen jamás volverán a la normalidad y es como si murieran, la única manera es que Dabura muere y así volverán a la normalidad. Se metieron a la nave y fue el primer oponente era Pui Pui. Goku, Gohan, y Vegeta decidieron quién iba a pelear con el, les contaron que si dañan o hacen una explosión en la nave Majin Boo despertará.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta: (jugando) Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras. Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras. (Todos con las caras igual a Pui Pui de confundidos o como ¿Que les pasa a estos? aunque es buena idea quién podrá pelear, pero si ya son grandes como para jugar algo de niños) Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras. (Goku y Gohan saca papel y Vegeta tijeras).

Vegeta: (con su sonrisa) Yo gane.

Goku 2: (triste) Hay que suerte tienes Vegeta.

Vegeta derrotó a Pui Pui, y Kaioshin contó que no tendrán que ser tocados por los golpes de los soldados de Babidi porque eso se reunirá la energía para despertar a Majin Boo, Babidi puso la energía que robaron a Gohan en Majin Boo y sólo fue la mitad, dijo que cometió un grave error en matar a Spopovich y Yamu para que los ayudará, ahora fue Goku vs Yakon la bestia espacial pero el ganador fue Goku, ahora sigue Gohan vs Dabura, estaban luchando y Gohan no puede derrotarlo por falta de entrenamiento ya que cuando era niño era más fuerte y ahora es débil, Vegeta se enfado y Dabura le llamó la atención y paró el combate y regresaron a la nave. (***) Dabura contó que vegeta tiene el corazón oscuro y Babidi lo confirmó, Vegeta quiso pasar al siguiente nivel incluso regaño a Gohan, **amenazó a todos de pasar a ese nivel y pelear contra Goku**, cuando Goku recordó** lo que mencionó que ya encontraron a la persona indicada muchos reaccionaron con gran terror que era Vegeta**, Babidi controlo a Vegeta y le apareció una M además sintieron ese gran poder, Babidi los transportó al torneo de artes marciales. Se fijaron en todas partes y están en el torneo de las artes marciales cuando veían todos a Vegeta de lo raro y extraño que está el espectador se acercó a los demás y a al lado de Vegeta que todos tenían un poco de preocupación debido a la maldad y el poder controlador de Babidi, entonces Vegeta hizo volar y con su ki hizo que una corriente de aire muy fuerte tal vez como para destruir la ciudad.

Babidi: (Viendo la bola) Haber ¿Como se llama este granuja? Ehhh… es verdad se llama Vegeta, jejeje quiero que les robes la energía a esos sujetos, asi que pelea con todas tus fuerzas si quieres mátalos.

Majin Vegeta: ¡Callate ya, quiero derrotar a Kakarotto, no me interesa lo que pase con las demas sabandijas!

watch?v=s5wLqi9eHsc

Muchos se sorprendieron de eso a pesar de que estaba bajo el control aun no esta del todo, pero a Babidi no le interesa nada, Vegeta volteo hacia atrás en donde esta Goku,** levanto su mano para hacer el Bing Bang la cual muchos se impactaron ya que ese ataque lo puede matar o incluso borrar toda la ciudad****,** Goku lo bloqueo con sus brazos pero se desvió y la técnica chocó contra** los espectadores, la ciudad, la calle y hizo una explosion gigantesca la cual muchos estaban impactados.** Goku regresó y se le quedó mirando a Vegeta un poco serio, las personas huían para no perder la vida debido a que Vegeta ya mató a miles de inocentes muchos se le quedaron viendo serios a Vegeta de hacer eso. Todos tenian miedo por lo que esta haciendo Vegeta, matando inocentes que ganara. En las gradas se veía un poco vacío debido a que aun siguen personas, habian cosas como letreros de Satan, bolsa comida y otros mas.

Todas las personas le decían a Satán que acabara con Vegeta, pero los demas tenian unas gotas de sudor en esas personas que no ven la realidad que Satán es débil y los demas son mas fuertes. Satan se acercaba poco a Vegeta pero caminaba como si fuera un circulo como para tener cuidado de el, decia que se detenga y que pelee pero Vegeta solo tenia una mirada fijada en Goku en que queria derrotarlo y mostrar que el principe de los Saiyajin es el numero uno y que un Guerrero de clase baja no lo supere ademas es tambien por su orgullo de Saiyajin. Como siempre Vegeta hace las cosas para su beneficio sin pensar bien las cosas.

Satan: (Moviendo sus brazos como unas señas para que se calmen) ¡Escuchen muchachos, no es bueno utilizar la violencia, no van a ganar nada si destruyen mas cosas o matan a mas personas, mejor hagan una pelea mas justa y el que salga ganador con mucho gusto yo peleare con el (Todos teniendo gotas de sudor).

Majin Vegeta: ¡OYE! (Asustando a todos que ponen caras nerviosas) ¿Que harás, Kakarotto? (Paso segundos y Goku tenia una mirada seria) Vamos a pelear tu y yo, claro si **no quieres que haya mas montañas de cadáveres aquí.**

Goku 2: (Reaccionando con horror al igual que las chicas y un poco a los demas) Hum, Vegeta no me digas que… (Vegeta mostrando su sonrisa diabólica) ¿Te dejaste manipular por la magia de Babidi a **propósito**?

Todos miraban a Vegeta de si eso es cierto o no, Vegeta no respondió y levanto una mano apuntando a las demas personas, y disparo una rafaga de ki y eso hizo que **todos reaccionaron con horror y matando a los inocentes**, Akane y las demas chicas tenian miedo de ver eso y tenian una mano en su boca por lo que acaban de ver. Goku se le quedo viendo mal a Vegeta muy enfadado, Vegeta hace a un lado a Gohan por meterse en medio y Goku se transforma en Ssj, eso **quiere decir que si quiere pelear** pero Kaioshin dijo que no puede hacerlo ya que si lo hacen Babidi podrá despertar a Majin Boo con la energia.

Goku 2: Vegeta, para obtener esta oportunidad de pelear conmigo ¿T**e dejaste controlar por la magia maligna de Babidi porque estabas cansado de aquel juego** o me equivoco?

Anzu: ¿Eso es cierto?

Gohan: No eso no es posible.

Majin Vegeta: **Si no hubiera hecho esto apuesto que no pelearías conmigo, porque solamente podrás estar un día en la tierra y estos insectos intervinieron en nuestros asuntos (en eso todos estaban serios y enojados solo por esa tontería).**

Amy: Solo por eso se dejó.

Rei: Vegeta siempre hace las cosas solamente por su tonto orgullo.

Lita: Eso hace que involucre también a su familia poniéndolo en peligro.

Kaioshin: Solamente por algo tan insignificante ¿Solamente por eso aceptó hacer esa tontería?

Majin Vegeta: Grrrr, ¡¿Esta gran tontería?! ¡¿**CREES QUE ESTO ES UNA GRAN TONTERÍA**?! (Ahora apareció su aura dorada haciendo que todos se cubren por el fuerte viento excepto Goku) ¡ESTA PELEA SIGNIFICA TODO PARA MI, NO ME **INTERASA** EL GRAN MAJIN BOO (señalando a Goku) ESE MISERABLE, ESE MISERABLE **SUPERÓ MIS PODERES**, A PESAR DE PERTENECER A LA MISMA RAZA SUPERÓ MIS GRANDES HABILIDADES, **YO SOY EL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN**, PERO ESE MALDITO TUVO QUE **SUPERARME** Y SE MERECE LO PEOR, Y SE MERECE LO PEOR! ¡Grr, hubo ocasiones en que ese miserable **me salvó la vida**, jamás se lo perdonare, **jamas**!

Todos se quedaron viendo a Vegeta muy serios y enojados y se fijaron en Goku de haber que opina si va a pelear o que va hacer, hasta que su mirada se fijó en el cielo.

Goku 2: (Viendo arriba) GRRR ¡BABIDI TRANSPORTARNOS A UN LUGAR DONDE NO HAYA NADIE (Todos se sorprendieron) **HE DECIDIDO PELEAR CON VEGETA!**

Pero desafortunadamente Kaioshin paro a Goku y que si quiere pelear que primero luche con el, despues de varios segundos vieron que Goku **levantaba una mano y la apuntaba al Supremo Kaiosama, la cual muchos se sorprendieron que lo iba atacar hasta Majin Vegeta** y le aparecio una esfera diciéndole que se quite o lo mata, Kaioshin se quitó y Goku le pidió disculpas pero si no lo hacía Vegeta matará a más gente, segundos despues ya fueron teletransportados a un desierto, Kaioshin le dio suerte a Goku y que ellos mientras pelean podrán evitar los planes de Babidi, pero como lo escucho todo queria que Vegeta los matara pero lo sorprendente para todos no lo puede controlar al ser orgulloso, Gohan y Kaioshin se fueron pero antes de eso Goku en Ssj le dio una semilla del Ermitaño para que Gohan** se la coma y le pidió que se enfade, que se enfade mucho y que recuerde la batalla que tuvieron contra Cell** y todos estaban serios viendo a Vegeta. Ahora querían pelear con todas sus fuerzas y Goku queria que tuviera cuidado en que no le toquen o si no se la daría a Majin Boo, ahora tenian que ver cual era el resultado del entrenamiento y lo sorprendente es que **Goku se transforma en Ssj 2 y es posible que sea superior a Gohan cuando peleo contra Cell****,** pero Vegeta tambien tiene el Ssj 2 la cual muchos reaccionaron con gran sorpresa, si Vegeta no tuviera el Ssj2 Goku podria derrotarlo fácil y dirigirse hacia Majin Boo para impedir que se despierte.

watch?v=r7B3dCfPKJQ

Goku y Vegeta van a pelear transformados en Super Saiyajin fase 2 la cual supera al poder del Super Saiyajin ordinario, Vegeta le da dos golpes a Goku y hacen otra vez la combinación de golpes y patadas, se lanzan y chocan sus rodillas haciendo un gran impacto ademas se ve como rayos rojos en las rodillas, **es posible que el rayo tenga unos cuantos voltios claro si alguien las tocara y es posible que tenga unos miles de voltios****.** Se separaron e hicieron otra vez la combinación solo que estan parejos en la pelea porque uno detiene el golpe y el otro hace lo mismo, luego tantas veces rodillazos, pero Vegeta le da un cabezaso en la frente de Goku, y luego le pega tantas veces el estomago y escupa sangre de Goku haciendo que las chicas no vean la tortura que esta sufriendo Goku, ademas Vegeta parece llevar una gran ventaja y eso significa que la energia que le dan a Majin Boo esta acelerando. **Pero Goku al fin ya lo golpeo varias veces y se lo tenia bien merecido claro que los demas si estarían satisfechos de que se lo merezca por matar a las personas y por esa tonteria de dejarse manipular**, luego lo avienta hacia una roca gigante luego aparecen sus auras doradas, y hacen como una explosion y hacen lo mismo, Vegeta le da tantas veces de nuevo en el estómago de Goku y pateandole justo en el cuello y mas golpes y Goku no se defiende. Mientras que Babidi veía la pelea, **todos miraban la manecilla del porcentaje o cuanto le falta a Majin Boo para que despierte de su largo sueño****,** por culpa de Vegeta despertara a Majin Boo y todos morirán y es posible que sea mas fuerte que el mismo Cell. Con Gohan y Kaioshin se peleaban con los hombres de Babidi que tenian miedo de enfrentarse a los Guerreros que pudieron matar a Pui Pui y Yakon. Goku y Vegeta seguían peleando y Goku le daba su merecido aunque Vegeta lo humilló poniéndolo en la roca y lanzándolo como unas cuerdas de poder sostenidas en brazos, piernas, y en el cuello. Luego en la cueva Majin Vegeta casi mata a Goku, un poco mas y esa cosa que parece una aguja que era mas bien de piedra y grande y gorda le pudiera atravesarlo.

Luego Kaioshin y Gohan llegaron y planearon algo para derrotar a Babidi y Dabura y asi detener el despertar de Majin Boo ya que puede destruir el planeta tierra muy rapido. Mientras platicaban se acaba el tiempo y la manecilla estaba cerca de llegar a la M que era el 100% completo, Gohan estaba ideando como puede atacarlos, hasta que se acordó de algo.

Goku 2: ¡Enfádate! ¡Enfadate Gohan!

Gohan: Uh, papa

Goku 2: Enfádate tienes que recordar aquella pelea que tuvimos con Cell y expulsar todo ese poder que ahi oculto en ti, si haces eso no habrá ningun ser en este universo que te pueda ganar, serás invencible.

Gohan: (Mente) Ugh estoy enfadado, estoy enfadado pero no como aquella batalla que tuvimos contra Cell (apretando su puño y salía como rayos).

Gohan: Kame… Hame…

***Flashback justo en la pelea de Gohan en Ssj2 contra Cell en Kamehameha***

Gohan: ¡HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El kamehameha destruyó el otro Kamehameha que fue creado por Cell y este desaparecio.

***Fin del Flashback***

Gohan al fin se transformo en Ssj2 y quiso pelear pero de repente se sonó una alarma en la manecilla y muchos se impactaron que Majin Boo se despertará, debido a que pelearon con el Ssj2 y por eso se aceleró. Babidi ha cumplido su objetivo si no fuera por la tontería de Vegeta no hubiera pasado todo esto. Mientras Vegeta y Goku seguían peleando muy fuerte que se le notaban mucho las heridas ademas sangrando por todo el cuerpo, bueno algunas partes, ambos pararon y estaban platicando y sobre el entrenamiento**, ****Vegeta comento sobre que pudo detectar los movimientos de Goku no importaba si realizaba el mismo entrenamiento que Vegeta, y platico cuando esos peleadores de artes marciales Spopovich y su compañero se han vuelto mas fuertes de una manera misteriosa y se le ocurre esto que si se deja manipular podrá vencer a Goku y su resultado fue confirmada y completado. Tambien dijo que queria ser el Saiyajin mas cruel que era antes y por eso le pidió a Babidi que lo controlara, era por su orgullo y quería hacer lo mismo que antes, y dijo que no se había dado cuenta que se juntaba a los Guerrero la tierra****.** Gohan intentó detener el nacimiento de Majin Boo con un Kamehameha, **Kaioshin le pidió que tenian que huir ya que nadie puede con Majin Boo pero claro el señor Bills es mas fuerte que puede con Majin Boo pero el flojo esta dormido****,** cuando paraba se veía que se detuvo pero lo hizo de nuevo al final calló al suelo y se abrió el huevo, no había nada, sólo salió humo rosa que estaba en el huevo, todos estaban con caras de extraño osea que paso dónde esta Majin Boo, **creían que habían ya que esta vacia **fallado pero Gohan y algunos quienes estaban muy pálidos sintieron un ki muy poderosa. Hasta que vieron ahi arriba ese humo que estaba adentro del huevo se estaba formando como una gran nube rosada y poco a poco parecía tomar forma, y **cuando los demas estaban sintiendo ese ki o presencia o Cosmos (Es igual los tres)**, no podian moverse solo ver ese humo rosado que impactó a todos que ese humo es Majin Boo se estaba formando el cuerpo y aparecio Majin Boo.

Majin Boo Gordo: (apareciendo) ¡BOOOOOOOOO!

Eso impactó a todos y ademas es igual cuando lo conocieron por primera vez cuando llegaron a esta dimension. Muchos no se lo creían por su apariencia gorda pensaban que no era muy poderoso y exageraron las cosas. Con tan solo verlo no parece ser peligroso, justo en ese momento Goku y Majin Vegeta se detuvieron porque sintieron el ki de Majin Boo, mientras con Babidi se estaba acercando al Majin Boo Gordo y este parece que no le escuchaba o le atendía solo ignorándolo.

Babidi: (Viendo que Majin Boo lo ignora) ¿Eh? Oye ¿Que te sucede? Por lo menos tienes que saludarme, no seas mal educado y saludame, recuerda que a partir de ahora soy tu dueño. ¡OYE! ¿Que ocurre contigo? (Majin Boo parece que esta mal y lo veian de una manera muy extraña).

Kasumi: ¿Que le pasa?

Nabiki: No lo se pero parece que le esta pasando algo malo.

Nana: De seguro tiene miedo.

Kaede: no lo creo.

Anciana Kaede: Lo mismo dijo yo.

Ahora Majin Boo **voltea con su cara graciosa y con su larga lengua** asustando a todos que tienen la misma cara que Babidi y caen al piso. Majin Boo se reía y se burlaba de Babidi pero tambien hizo que todos se asustarán que querían golpearlo. Ademas parece gracioso y no tan peligroso como lo ven, Dabura se acercó y le dijo cosas feas como que el experimento fracasó e hizo a un Majin Boo bueno para nada. Majin Boo parece un fracaso para todos hasta podía derrotarlo fácil, claro muchos se imaginan que un gordo puede ser derrotado muy fácil por cualquiera, hasta que Majin Boo se le salió humo en la cabeza y sus brazos. Majin Boo mostró una sonrisa muy diferente, parecía diabólica y **golpeo a Dabura con sus dedos y le dio en los ojos que impactó a todos. Luego le dio una patada que mandó a volar al rey de las tinieblas la cual dio mucha sorpresa a todos**, entonces no era un fracaso, a pesar de ser muy fuerte Majin Boo lo derrotó muy fácil, entonces retiraron lo dicho que era un fracaso. Ademas **sintieron como su ki incremento como si fuera una explosion y de una fuerza brutal**. Mientras con Goku y Majin Vegeta seguian peleando querian que ya dejaran pelear y que vayan a enfrentarse a Majin boo o hacer algo, Goku tambien queria hacerlo pero el terco de Vegeta solo queria pelear mas, Goku comento que puede matar a todos y tambien a Bulma y a Trunks pero a Vegeta solo peleo y dijo que no le importa nada pero muchos se dieron cuenta que solo decía mentiras, en verdad si le importa a todos, Goku lo golpeo y Vegeta cayo al suelo. Ve**geta engañó a todos en la cual le creyeron que si ahora recuperó la conciencia y que pelean contra Majin Boo y que la pelea se quedará pendiente,** Goku se dio la vuelta para agarrar la Semilla pero **Vegeta preparó un golpe la cual muchos se impactaron de eso y lo golpeo justo en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente y perdió el Ssj2 y eso impactó aun ma****s,** Vegeta tomo la semilla y dijo que el monstruo que él mismo lo despertó se encargará de exterminarlo y que la pelea se quedara aun pendiente asi que Vegeta se fue y Goku aun inconsciente no podía moverse.

***Con Majin Boo Gordo aun seguia con la lengua a Babidi como que queria revelarse y muchos parece que si es un tonto sin cerebro, pero cuando Babidi** menciono el conjuro y lo de su padre osea Bibidi, Majin Boo Gordo reacciono y le hizo como una reverencia y muchos se caen al suelo al estilo anime** que si se dejo llevar por eso, pero claro si alguien no quiere regresar al sitio donde estuvo cerrado por mucho tiempo es mejor hacerle caso.***

Colone: Ese Majin Boo es un cabeza hueca.

Goku 1: Pues Majin Boo aun sigue siendo el mismo pero no importa si cambia o no.

Gohan y Kaioshin hablaban para ver que van hacer, y contó lo de el huevo y otras cosas y no sabia que esto iba a salir bien como se lo esperaba, e idearon huir y salir con vida de las manos de Majin Boo.

Babidi: (apuntando) ¡Muy bien! (Muchos reaccionaron y voltearon a Babidi) ¡Ah, Majin Boo mi primera orden sera que** mates a esos dos ahora!**

watch?v=asVCgx84o8g

Muchos reaccionaron de terror en que ahora sera el turno de Gohan y el Kaioshin.

Majin Boo Gordo: (Levantando sus manos) ¡BOOOOO!

Gohan: (Agarrando el brazo de Kaioshin) ¡Supremo Kaiosama vamonos! (apareciendo su aura dorada y volando a toda velocidad).

Pues si era mejor escapar, Majin Boo aun seguía parado viendo que ambos iban a toda velocidad, Babidi le ordena a Majin Boo que vaya, él se prepara y vuela a toda velocidad. Muchos se sorprendieron por la velocidad de Majin Boo pero aun quedaba lejos ambos Guerreros, bueno un Dios y un Saiyajin, Gohan volteo atrás y sabia que no lo iba alcanzar pero cuando fijo su mirada al frente aparecio el y se sorprendieron muchos y con horror que pudo alcanzarlos tan rapido, y golpeo a Gohan y lo derribó muy fácil, a pesar de usar el Ssj2 Majin Boo parece ser mas fuerte que eso,** luego puso un gran castigo al Supremo Kaiosama y torturandolo y las chicas igual que no estaban acostumbradas a ver eso.** Hasta que Gohan se lanzó para salvarlo y al final pudo conectar con un golpe (Bueno una patada) en el rostro y el cobarde de Babidi se fue a unos pocos metros hasta que Majin Boo pelee con ellos, Majin Boo a unos metros regresó al lugar y el cachete que tenia la patada que tenia marcada se regenero como si no tuviera ningun rasguño y eso se sorprendio al mundo nadie sabe de que esta hecho Majin Boo,** aunque escucharon que Bibidi lo creo no se sabe quien és el que tiene esa habilidad o que era (Pero lo verán en el Torneo de Poder justo cuando Vermouth cuenta la triste historia de Jiren****).** Majin Boo atacó a Gohan y le lanzo una bola gigantesca llevandoselo al cielo, Kaioshin lo salvó y Gohan cae inconsciente y pierde el Ssj2 la cual muchos se impactaron que derrotó a Gohan y eso que pudo con Cell pero al parecer Majin Boo es mas fuerte que el mismo Cell, si todos se enfrentarán a Majin Boo osea los de la otra dimension moririan fácil por Majin boo ya que ellos no serian los oponentes para el. Ahora Majin Boo **le rugió el estómago que muchos escucharon y muchos pusieron sus caras de que le pasa.**

Majin Boo Gordo: Tengo hambre Babidi, **me lo voy a comer** (Muchos se sorprendieron que se lo iba a comer pues para todos se imaginaron que mostraba sus dientes gigantes y se lo comería todo y aunque sea su imaginación eso asustó algunos que pusieron sus caras nerviosas y de asustadas).

De repente una lanza atraviesa a Majin Boo y pensaron que ya podía morir con eso y era Dabura quien lo hizo. Goten y Trunks llegaron pero era muy peligroso ya que ese gordo gigante los puede matar, se acercaron y Goten vio a Pikoro que aun estaba convertido en piedra. Lo checaron y se preguntaban ambos niños porque estaba una estatua de Pikoro en un lugar como este. Goten vio a Krilin que tambien estaba en piedra,** Trunks golpeo a Pikoro y cayo lentamente hasta romperse y muchos se impactaron que ahora estará muerto por culpa de Trunks****.** Babidi y Dabura platicaban y le dijo que **si lo deja asi el lo matara pero Babidi aun seguía enojado** hasta que escucharon como una lanza saliendo del cuerpo y era Majin Boo, cuando volteo aun tenia su herida pero lo sorprendente para todos se regenero de esa lanza, despues Majin Boo se le ocurrió algo en esa cabeza gorda y tonta.

Majin Boo Gordo: (caminando despacio) Te comeré, Te comeré, Te comeré, Te comeré, Te comeré, Te comeré.

watch?v=y98oUhSyR9g

Entonces Dabura se canso y atacó a Majin Boo y parece que sí fue derrotado y lastimado pero lo sorprendente es que sigue sin ningun rasguño y raspón y decía lo mismo **Te comeré,** luego Dabura estaba tan enfadado que le aparecio su aura roja y floro hasta llegar un poco de 20 metros de altura y creó una esfera de gran poder lo suficiente como para matar a un Guerrero tal vez puede derrotar el Ssj2, cuando se vino esa explosion todos pensaron y juraron que ya estaba muerto, aunque fue creado no puede sobrevivir, y **cuando se despejaba el humo, Majin Boo aparecio de nuevo sin ningun rasguño y seguia igual y eso impactó a todos de gran sorpresa.** Dabura se lanzó para atacar a Majin Boo y acabar de una buena vez y por todas, hasta lanzó saliva para convertir a Majin Boo en piedra.

Majin Boo Gordo: Ehhh, **quiero que te conviertas en galleta** (Alzando su antena de la cabeza y disparando el rayo, Dabura se queda inmovil debido al rayo rosado y no se mueve ni un poco).

Dabura poco a poco se convierte en galleta, y cuando el humo desaparece, se muestra a Dabura convertido en galleta y Majin Boo se lo comió, muchos se sorprendieron por esa habilidad, hasta que vieron que todos regresaron a la normalidad,** Krilin cuenta que Dabura le escupio saliva y no recuerda nada de lo que paso****,** Trunks le contó a Goten que como Dabura esta muerto ya pueden regresar a la normalidad hasta que Trunks recordó a Pikoro que se puso pálido y se fue arriba, Goten **le contó a Krilin que Trunks rompió una estatua de Pikoro y muchos recordaron de eso que tambien se pusieron pálidos hasta que vieron a Pikoro aun tirado pero se vio las tripas, sus huesos, y todo tipo de cosas ya que se rompió y todos se pusieron pálidos y quieren vomitar por ver eso era demasiado para ellos** y no podían aguantar y lo ignoraron pero jamas se olvidaran de esa imagen que vieron. Hasta que se escucho la voz de Pikoro y se sorprendieron que se pudo regenerar, despues se vino una explosion de la nave y aparecio Majin Vegeta, despues, estuvieron hablando y Vegeta se imagina a Goku y recordando sus peleas y dijo que el se encargara de todo, **se vino una pelea feroz y terrible hasta es mas fuerte que Gohan cuando se enfrento a Cell****.** Vegeta intento todo pero Majin Boo sigue igual, Majin Boo preparo una trampa y se despejo de su masa del estomago como si fuera una soga lo suficiente para que no se moviera y lo golpeaba muy feo que las chicas otra vez no quieren ver esa tortura. Trunks no aguanto y se fue a salvar a su padre y Goten se fue tambien, lo sacaron de esa masa y Vegeta no tenia opción pero tenia que noquear a Trunks y tambien a Goten, Vegeta estuvo platicando con Pikoro antes de que llegara Majin Boo, le estuvo **preguntando que si él muere, puede ver y pelear otra vez a Goku en el otro mundo, Pikoro le contó que eso sera imposible que lo vea, él mató a mucha gente inocente sin compasión, su cuerpo se eliminara y su alma sera llevada a un lugar donde no estará su rival Goku, su alma olvidara todo los recuerdos y sera usada para otro ser vivo como si fuera a reencarnar o nacer en otra persona**. Pikoro se fue y Majin Boo intentaba atacar pero Vegeta lo detuvo y le dijo que parecía **un globo mal inflado** y muchos se rieron de eso, pues si se parece a un globo muy gigante y mataba a todos de risa (Incluyendome a mi, XD), Vegeta estaba reuniendo energia para explotar pero eso no solo puede matar a Majin Boo tambien puede matarse asi mismo, hizo una explosion y murio y algunos derramaron lágrimas por su orgullo, Pikoro regreso al lugar y solo estaba los pedazos de Majin Boo, ya parecia estar muerto aunque tenga la habilidad de regenerarse no se puede hacer porque esta sus restos y no se puede, Pikoro encontró a Babidi y las masas se movían, tomaban forma de Majin Boo y se reclutaban y combinando en una masa, muchos estaban estupefactos porque nadie veía lo que pasaba, Vegeta se sacrifico y fue en vano, y pudo reconstruirse. Goku recupero el sentido y se reunio con los demas les contaron todo lo que paso y Bulma y los demas usaron las esferas del dragon para revivir a todos que fueron asesinados, Goku no llego a tiempo, asi que impidió que les concedieran mas deseos y que solo en 4 meses se podrán usar de nuevo, Goku se llevo a todos de la corporación Capsula. Goku les contó que Vegeta y Gohan han muerto la cual muchos de sus amigos se impactaron de la noticia, **Babidi se comunicó con los terrícolas y les hizo una prueba con una ciudad entera y vieron que Majin Boo se los comió**, dijo que estaba buscando a Pikoro, Goten, y Trunks, los estaba amenazando y vieron que Babidi con su cruel magia mató a otro inocente, les dijo que si en 5 dias no aparecen harán la tierra en mil pedazos. Pocas horas después les enseñaron las pases de la fusión, pero fue parado debido a que **Babidi supo el hogar de Trunks, así que Bulma les dijo que si la ciudad se destruye, el radar del dragon también estaría destruida debido a que esta el radar, así que Goku tendría que ir a distraerlos se teletransporto y platicaron un poco de que en unos dias apareceran, y les contaron que serán derrotados****.** Majin Boo ignoraba las órdenes de Babidi y Goku noto eso, parecía muy terco y que no le queria obedecer a Babidi.

Goku 2: Vaya se supone que tu eres muy fuerte** ¿aun asi obedeces lo que te dice Babidi**? (Majin Boo paro y vio que eso era razon un fuerte que se deja controlar por un debilucho).

Babidi: Majin Boo, hmmm (volteando a Goku) ¡CALLATE! No te metas en lo que no te importa, Majin Boo **es uno de mis hombres es natural que me obedezca todas las órdenes que yo le d****e** (Majin Boo parecía enojado) ¿Porque pones esa cara, acaso quieres que te encierre de nuevo?

Majin Boo Gordo: Si tu me encierras ese sujeto te matara, no tienes salvación (Babidi hablando en su mente) Pero de todas formas lo pienso matar, porque es un buen niño y no me simpatiza.

Creyeron que lo que dijo Goku funcionaria pero tendrá que pelear ademas saben que no tiene oportunidad con el, es mas fuerte que Broly, Tazard, Cell, y otros enemigos, ademas se pusieron en guardia como si ya comenzara la pelea.

Babidi: (Mostrando la imagen y telepáticamente con los terrícolas) terrícolas esto es lo que sucederá a los tontos que se opongan, este servirá como ejemplo para que no vengan en vano.

Despues Goku se transforma en Ssj2 pero vuelve a la normalidad despues hace el Super Saiyajin, luego se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2, y dijo que hara una transformacion que supera **al Super Saiyajin Ordinario y del mas fuerte**, y se sorprendieron que ahora viene la tercera fase la cual muchos la conocen excepto los amigos de Goku del pasado, se podría decir que la transformacion del Ssj3 superará los poderes del Ssj 2 que son de 4 veces, **Ssj1 es 50 veces, Ssj2 100 veces (El doble que el Ssj1), el Ssj3 400 veces (4 veces mas fuerte que el Ssj2).**

Ryoga: Oye Goku si tenias el Ssj3 ¿Porque no la usaste para derrotar a Vegeta? Podrias derrotarlo fácil e impedir que Majin Boo despertara, ademas te llevarás la victoria.

Goku 1: Es que si me transformara en Ssj3 se me aceleraría mi tiempo en la tierra.

Happosai: (Sorprendido) ¿Que dijiste? Entonces esa transformacion es muy poderosa, tanto como para acelerar el tiempo.

Luego Goku grito y aun seguía aumentando su poder y era demasiado, **mas que Gohan, Cell, hasta Majin Boo**, y temblaba toda la tierra, p**odría destruir el universo entero**, bueno su poder ya que supera demasiado a Cell, ya su cabello se alargaba, pero mientras aumentaba su poder,** todo temblaba los edificios aparecían grietas, los vidrios se rompen y provocaba olas gigantes del océano en todo el mundo hasta una fuerte corriente de aire**. Ya Goku se transforma en Ssj3 y asi muchos se sorprendieron y vieron que Goku le daba una paliza a Majin Boo, entonces confiaron en que podía ganar pero para Goku no puede ya que los niños serán su esperanza, mientras la pelea avanzaba vieron que **Majin Boo hizo el ataque de Vegeta que sorprendio al mundo de ese ataque****.** No se sabe cómo lo hizo porque ese movimiento solo era de Vegeta, aunque muchos tambien podian hacer ese movimiento de lanzar esferas de energia.

Goku 2: (En su mente y analizando) **Aprende las técnicas de los enemigos contra los que pelea, en muy poco tiempo.**

Peleaban parejos y al final Majin Boo le da un golpe pero no le daña a Goku y otra vez pelearon, Goku aun seguía con la pelea hasta que Majin Boo lo atrapo de su estómago cuando le dio una patada,** G****oku hace una explosion que ahora Majin Boo parece un trapo o una hoja de papel flotando en el air****e**. Goku hizo un Kamehameha y atravesó a Majin boo pero otra vez se regenero. **Ahora se puso a la misma altura que Goku y hizo un movimiento que muchos reconocieron esa técnica y muchos se sorprendieron que hará el Kamehameha pues la lanza y aparece el rayo rosada y Goku la golpea pero Majin Boo hace lo mismo que lo envió a otro lugar e hizo una explosion que una fuerte corriente de aire se cubrieran todos, hasta tembló la tierra y el templo sagrado**. Siguieron peleando hasta que sintieron el ki de Trunks moviéndose entonces ya era la oportunidad ademas Goku ya se veía agotado debido a que su tiempo en la tierra se aceleró mucho, le contó que muy pronto dentro de 2 dias apareceran Goten y Trunks para derrotarlos y mas cosas, G**oku se fue y Majin Boo asesino a Babidi porque ya se canso mucho de el pero aun asi de lo que le dijo Goku que esperara y no matara a mas gente y ademas Babidi ya no esta el hacia mas destrozos.** Goku y Pikoro y muchos veian lo que hacía Majin Boo Goku contó que ahora le queda una hora y eso impactó a todos, les contó su transformacion y que eso se puede regenerar en el otro mundo cuando llegó Uranai Baba le dijo 30 minutos eso impactó aun mas eso significa que se irá y no querían que se fuera pero esta muerto. Llego Trunks y practicaron la técnica de la fusión un poco mas de tiempo ya le faltaba unos 15 minutos o menos, ya mas tiempo Goten y Trunks querían ver esa transformación de nuevo pero eso le quitará mas tiempo aunque ya no le queda mucho tiempo, Goku se transformo en Ssj3 y** cayo de lo agotado que esta asi que ya se le acabó el tiempo era de regresar al mundo**. Goku se despide de todos y de su pequeño hijo Goten y estaban llorando algunos de la triste despedida. Goku se fue con Enma para pedirle algo y Enma le quiso hacer unas preguntas de que estará sucediendo en la tierra.

Enma: (Mostrando una pila de libros gigantes y muchos con gotas de sudor) Mira. Toda la cantidad de muertos que hay, y aun faltan todas esas almas que no paran de llegar (Se fijaron y si tenian muchas gotas de sudor ya que Majin Boo esta matando gente).

Goku 2: Bueno es que últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas, **posiblemente todos los terrícolas vengan a registrarse para que los pases.**

Enma: (Sorprendido y enojado) ¡¿QUE?!

Tiro muchos libros y se asustaron en que se cayeran todos esos libros de registro, le contó Goku que si paso Gohan porque no sabe si esta vivo despues de la batalla contra Majin Boo, pero Enma dijo que no ha venido, pero dijo que vino un **sujeto llamado Dabura, el sueño mostró ese recuerdo mientras el hablaba como si fuera una televisión, y Enma si pudo con Dabura y todos aun tenian se sorprendieron de Enma que si es muy poderoso y lo envió al paraíso, Dabura cambio y tenían gotas de sudor en ver ese cambio tan repentino****.** Se teletransporto al planeta Supremo y Gohan casi lo corta que se asustaron, escucharon que si el alma muere, ya no regresará y sera de nada osea como que ya no existe. Le mostró el SSJ3 que se enfrentó a Majin Boo, y Gohan le mostró la legendaria espada Z, que podía cortar todo y podrá derrotar a Majin Boo, la espada era similar **al Excalibur o a otra espada como el Colmillo de Acero. Justo en ese momento y dia poco despues de que Goku se fue****,** se vino el ataque de los **Bio Guerreros y eran clones que se crean por la geographia ciencia y la Biotecnología, esos clones se crean con la sangre o ADN de la persona pero por medio del estudio y eso sorprendio al mundo**, y si eran fuertes el que los creó o el jefe que dirige la compañía era **Jaguar-Butta** un tipo gordo y enano, hace mucho era un rival de Mr. Satán y quiere cobrar venganza por aquella humillación, les enseñó sus Bio Guerreros por lo tanto el cobarde quiere que 18, Goten y Trunks pelean contra ellos, ademas vieron **al señor Maloja el mismo que vieron en aquella aldea en la que Broly los atacó****.** Muchos se preguntaban que estaba siendo el aquí, no tendría que buscar a alguien para hacer sus rituales. Despues de derrotarlos les enseño al mundo que habian muchas cápsulas en donde se crean los Bio Guerreros, y era impresionante la tecnología, Goten y Trunks estaban viendo y les preguntaron de que y como se crean esos Guerreros, hicieron más preguntas o pocas, pero Trunks las respondió sólo ya que Bulma es una gran científica y felicitaron al pequeño Trunks de ser tan inteligente, hasta que Goten captó algo en una cápsula.

watch?v=X5Kamzk4xlE

Goten: (viendo en esa cápsula sin voltear a Trunks) Oye Trunks.

Trunks: ¿Que quieres?

Goten: Mira eso, ese Guerrero **tiene una cola** (muchos se sorprendieron y tener curiosidad ya que los únicos que pueden tener cola son los Saiyajin)

Trunks: Parece un Saiyajin.

Después se acercaron y vieron a ese Guerrero que estaba de espaldas y no se veía su rostro debido a que estaba en cabizbajo y aparte desnudo, aún tenían curiosidad hasta que **esté levanto su cabeza y volteó su rostro y lo reconocieron**, ese rostro era ¡**Broly**! Y estos se sorprendieron de sorpresa y miedo, aún sigue vivo, se ve que el Legendario Super Saiyajin no muere tan fácilmente.

Kurai: (con miedo) ¡¿Broly?! Se supone que murió.

Goku 1: (Sorprendido) Pero eso es imposible yo peleé con Paikuhan en el otro mundo, es imposible que sea Broly.

Violeta: Pero porque no entiendo que hace aquí.

Después recordaron que Goku, Gohan, y Goten habían hecho el Kamehameha estaban seguros que había muerto porque lo vieron que se hizo pedazos, el sujeto osea **Maloja que conocieron en la aldea dijo que solo era un clon creado por medio de la genética, el sueño mostró el recuerdo en que el hombre encontró la nave y tomó un poco de su sangre y lo crearon**. Eso sorprendio al mundo de eso** pero cometió ese error ya que era una amenaza del mundo, así que idearon un plan en eliminar a Broly antes de que salga de su cápsula lo antes posible y era una buena idea porque el tal vez sea muy fuerte como para derrotar a Majin Boo**, después Broly en su cápsula se transforma en Ssj, todos miraban al clon miedo pero a la vez preocupación y serios y ahora era el turno de Goten y Trunks.

Goten, Trunks: ¡KKKAAAAAMMEEEEEEE...(apareciendo sus bolas de energía y llamando la atención a todo el mundo)

Jaguar: ¿Que están haciendo?

Men Men: Usaran otro de sus trucos

Satan: (Viendo lo que pasa) ¿Pero que van hacer? Cual es el peligroso.

Goten, Trunks: (Aumentando su poder) ¡HHAAAAMMMEEEEEEEE…!

Pero Broly salió y provocó un poco destrucción, le cayo el líquido y vieron lo horrible lo que le paso porque se veía que su cara y cabello se derritieron como Cera cuando esta cerca del calor, luego ahora aparecio de una forma mas horrible ahora se nombrara **Bio Broly** aunque le pueden decir Broly, se llevaron una terrible pelea pero le derrotaron gracias el agua, mientras en el otro mundo Goku estaba comiendo.

Goku 2: (Escuchando al Bubbles) ¿Que dices? **Que Kaiosama quiere que vaya con Paikuhan al infierno para acabar con Broly que esta causando un gran alboroto** (Bubbles asintiendo y muchos se pusieron serios primero el clon ahora esto, se ve que ese Legendario Super Saiyajin siempre causa problemas) **Broly siempre nos esta causando muchos problemas** (El estómago de Goku ruge) Pero como no puedo pelear a gusto con el estómago vacío por lo menos dejame terminar de comer mis espaguetis (Todos con gotas de sudor).

Luego Goku y Paikuhan se unieron para pelear contra el Broly original y lo derrotaron al final se lo merece, ahora Goku y Paikuhan y muchos se reunieron para pelear de nuevo en el torneo, Goku otra vez se enfrenta a Paikuhan, e**n el otro mundo se encontraban las almas de todos los terrícolas asesinados por Majin Boo Gordo, pero paso algo terrible y un accidente, el ogro joven que escuchaba la musica le paso algo muy grave debido a que las almas que tenian como recuerdos o pensamientos malignos e negativas para quitarles esa maldad e ir al infierno le afectaron al chico **y se convertio en un monstruo gigante y amarillo se hizo llamar** Janemba**, Enma Sama conto que ahora como el es el causante de todo, creo una magia y encerro a Enma Sama que ahora su palacio parecia estar encerrado, ahora **platico mas que todos los muertos del pasado reviviran y estaran confundidos de lo que pasa, eso sorprendio al mundo que ahora reviviran todo tipo de ser muerto,** hasta todos los mundos y se sorprendieron mas de lo que pasa por culpa de Janemba. Hasta cada enemigo que derrotó Goku, **hasta Broly, Cell, Freezer, y otros enemigos fueron resucitados**, hasta también aparecieron personas que existieron hace mucho tiempo como Adolfo Hitler y su ejército, la primera y segunda guerra mundial, y otros que estudiaron en estudios sociales y se sorprendieron que en esta dimension tambien estan todos ellos, y es sorprendente ver a los que escucharon hace mucho tiempo y tambien que estudiaron en estudios sociales.

**Narrador**: (Ah, Alerta, alerta, voy poner algo aquí ya que los muertos fueron resucitados asi que pondre los mismos personajes de animes que existieron hace mucho tiempo, **osea pondré a otro Inuyasha, los Guerreros de Nerima, las otras Sailor Scouts y tambien los otros Guerreros de la otra dimension que existieron hace un millón de siglos atrás en esta dimension**).

Se veía mucho y se impresionaba mas de conocer a los que existieron hace mucho tiempo, hasta que se vino una explosion en una calle, no tan fuerte pero el ruido si era muy fuerte. **Ahi estaban otros sujetos iguales a los de la otra dimension solo que son mas grandes como adultos, Inuyasha que era mas grande se peleaba con Sesshomaru con sus espadas, Ranma que tambien era mas grande y musculoso lo mismo que sus otros rivales tambien eran mas grandes se peleaban entre si, habian mas Guerreros que los de la otra dimension y es posible que ellos existieron hace unos miles o un millón de siglos atrás, muchos se sorprendieron que estaban otros muy parecidos a ellos**, pero era en verdad ellos, sí existió la primera y segunda Guerra mundial en los años como 1914-1945 osea ambas Guerras y otros y** aquí como es el año 774** y es posible que en este año es un futuro mucho mas adelantado que lo que puede ver Sailor Plut, se podría decir que es muy, muy, muy lejano como millones de kilómetros. Ahora con Goku y paikuhan fueron a ver lo que pasa con Enma, Goku tuvo una difícil pelea con Janemba debido a su transformacion como **Super Janemba**, pero gracias a que vino Vegeta se fusionaron y aparecio en su **forma gorda y vieron lo ridiculo de esa pelea pero poco mas de tiempo aparecio otra vez Gogeta solo que no Gordo si no musculoso y muy guapo en Ssj que hacía enamorar a las chicas por lo musculoso que era Gogeta, cuando lo derrotaron todo se fue a la normalidad. **

Ahora con Gohan estaba entrenando con la espada Z probaron su filo y si podía cortar todo, el Supremo Kaiosama hizo aparecer un cubo gigante de metal, dijo que **era el metal mas poderoso del universo y se llama Cachinco (Tal vez asi lo dice), lo probaron y la espada Z se rompió que todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos, y Kaioshin dijo que eso es imposible ya que quien tenga la espada Z es el guerrero mas poderoso, pero esa leyenda fue una exageración**. Se presentó el Supremo Kaiosama de hace **15 generaciones** y dieron mucha sorpresa a todo el mundo, el dijo que un ser maligno lo encerró ahi en la espada Z, el sueño mostró ese recuerdo y quien lo encerró fue el mismísimo Bills que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Dijo que porque el viejo tenia un gran poder y temible, hasta pudo salir de esa espada.

Goku 2: Pues ese Supremo Kaiosama no parece tan poderoso.

Gohan: (Rascándose la cabeza) Pues si.

Goku 2: Oye ¿Que te parece si lo **comprobamos**?

Gohan: (Con una gota de sudor) No se. ¿Tu crees que pueda **soportarlo**?

Ryoga: (Mente) Pues si dice que es un ser poderoso pues si puede soportarlo.

Todos: (Viendo que Goku lanza la esfera) ¡AHI VA!

La esfera chocó contra el viejo y vieron que el resultado fue en vano porque **no** pudo **soportarlo**, y todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos, bocas abiertas, caras nerviosas, y con gotas de sudor. Ambos Supremos se dirigen al viejo quien abre los ojos lentamente y se **levanta** enojado muy rapido.

Supremo Kaiosama viejo: (Enfadado y herido de la cara) ¡AH **MISERABLE**! ¡¿PORQUE ME **HICISTE** ESO?! ERES UN **CABEZA HUECA****.** ¡¿PORQUE ME **ATACAS SIN AVISARME**?! **BABOSO E IDIOTA **¡¿QUE NO SABES QUE SOY UN **SER SUPREMO**?! **GRABATELO** EN TU **CABEZOTA**.

Goku 2: (Con cara de mms y con gotas de sudor) Lo sospechaba, es un Supremo Kaiosama **debilucho**.

Gohan: (Igual) Es cierto, no es tan fuerte como presume.

Todos: (Lo mismo y en mente) Lo mismo va de mi parte.

El viejo contó que el enemigo lo temía pero no era por sus poderes, sino de su terrible habilidad, y se preguntaban que clase de habilidad.

Supremo Kaiosama viejo: Lero lero, pues ni creas que te voy a enseñar muchacho baboso (mostrando la lengua y muchos con gotas de sudor).

Goku 2: Bueno ni hablar. (Sobornando al viejo) ¿Que te parece si hacemos esto, si te regalo un **libro muy interesante**** me dirás de que se trata?**

**Todos tenian las caras de como se atreven hacer ese tipo de cosas.**

Supremo Kaiosama viejo: (Serio) Hmm, No **necesito** que me regales de esos **libros**, (Cambiando su cara de feliz y ojos muy abiertos) aun **tengo la vista del halcón y puedo ver a chicas muy guapas que andan en otros planetas.**

BAGSH, todos se caen al piso en estilo anime, Goku le susurro** que puede hacer una cita con una chica muy guapa,** y pensó que es igual que el maestro Roshi, asi que le dijo a Gohan que **Videl** tenga una **cita** con el viejo y muchos se molestaron con ese tipo de idea hasta Gohan que se puso rojo le dijo que de **ninguna** manera. Goku estaba algo triste y no sabe que va hacer, pensó en todas las chicas que conoce, pensó y mencionó a **Launch** pero no se sabe si Majin Boo ya la mato, Milk no porque ella podía matar a cualquiera ademas no es muy bonita, luego mencionó los nombres de** Amy, Lita, Michiru, Hotaru, Mina, Rei, Haruka, Setsuna, y Serena** que ellas ya pueden ser **muy bonitas y pueden tener una cita con el viejo y ayudarlos cuando pasaron 8 años ya pueden ser un poco mas grandes****,** pero las chicas se enfadaron que se fijaron al otro Goku para golpearlo pero no estaba ahi, Darien tambien queria golpearlo porque como se le ocurre esa clase de ideas, sino él está escondido en alguna parte y no lo veian, el Goku estaba escondido del otro Goku que se metió dentro de su cuerpo y fingiendo e imitando al Goku del recuerdo, pero algo notaron que su traje tenia su **símbolo** y el Goku que es de la saga de Majin Boo **no lo tenia,** se dieron cuenta que se estaba escondiendo y las chicas se lanzaron y le golpearon la cabeza saliendo muchos chipotes.

Goku 1: (Asustado) Tranquilas, se me ocurrió esa idea porque no tenia otra.

Sailor Scouts: ¿Como se te ocurre esa clase de ideas? Nosotras no vamos a tener una cita con ese viejo cochino.

Goku 1: Se que Serena tiene novio y no podía escoger, pero al menos estaba pensando en las otras chicas (refiriéndose a las 8, en eso las chicas se enfadan aun mas).

Sailor Scouts: No señor de ninguna manera queremos eso, preferimos un chico muy guapo que un viejo pervertido.

Haruka: Ademas a mi no me gustan las citas con hombres.

Ranma: Jajajaja, pero podrás tener una cita con en el igual a Michiru (burlandose de ambas ya que él les caía mal).

Goku hizo que Gohan hablara con Bulma y que la convence de la cita y aceptaron, ahora Gohan tendrá un entrenamiento y estaba haciendo como un tipo de ritual ridiculo, menciono que el ritual sera de 5 horas pero si es incremento de poder sera 20 horas, en total como un dia y una hora que ahora tendrá que pasar eso. Goten y Trunks entrenan con la fusión para perfeccionarla, se fusionó y aparecio un Gotenks Gordo que tambien era otro fracaso y era horrible de ver ese cuerpo tan gordo pero como **Yamcha mencionó de Gordo vs Gordo entonces pensaron que era una buena idea de Gordo contra Gordo.**

Videl: Parece que van hacer algo (Gotenks corriendo).

Yamcha: miren han comenzado a correr (Seguía corriendo hasta que paro y todos pusieron caras de extrañeza).

Gotenks Gordo: (Cansado y sosteniendo sus manos en sus rodillas) ¡Uf, uf, uf, uf, uf!

Todos **sin excepción** ya que son todos se caen al piso al estilo anime, luego de 30 minutos un Gotenks muy débil ya que es muy flaco y** era aún mas horrible no gordo pero parece que no comió nada y que tiene cara de muerto fresco (XD) ademas es Gotenks flaco****,** pero despues ya lo hicieron a la perfección, luego se fue a derrotar a Majin Boo y eso no era lo que esperaban ademas le falta un dia para perfeccionarla y pelear, por primera vez se enfrentó Gotenks a Majin Boo y cuando regreso estaba herido.

Gotenks: (Volteando a ellos y vieron lo que le hizo) **Ese monstruo me dio una paliza que jamas se me olvidare **(Segundos despues otra vez que son todos se caen al piso en estilo anime).

Mas tiempo paso y se vio como el payaso de Satán que era para los Guerreros Z y los de la otra dimension, estaba con Majin Boo tratando de ver la manera de derrotarlo pero se hicieron buenos amigos, Majin Boo Gordo y Satán platicaban y el campeón mundial le dijo que ahi buenas personas etc, etc, y le dijo que ya no matara a nadie, **el Gordo lo prometió y que ahora en adelante ya no matara a nadie, muchos se sorprendieron que si ahora ya no matara a nadie pues ahora van a confiar en él y que no mate a inocentes** pero 2 hombres aparecieron y lastimaron a Satán y sobre todo al **perrito** eso hizo enojar a las Diclonius y algunos de lastimar un bonito animal, pero Majin Boo los salvo solo que se veía mas enojado y lo veian de que le pasa.

Majin Boo Gordo: (Enfurecido, agarrando su cabeza y saliendo humo) Huye de aquí, toma el perro y vete de aquí o **ustedes morirán** (Muchos se confundieron y un poco sorprendidos de decir la palabra morir).

watch?v=UZybnMDfwos

Akane: ¿Que le pasa?

Janna: (Muy sorprendida de sentir una maldad pura muy poderosa) Siento una presencia muy maligna en Majin Boo.

Satan: ¿Eh morirán, que quiere decir con eso señor Majin Boo? (Acercado su mano pero Majin Boo voltea).

Boo Gordo: (Con su rostro enfadado) ¡HAZLO YAAAAAAA! (Muchos saltaron hacia atrás porque se asustaron con esa cara).

Satan salio corriendo lo mas lejos que podía, Boo Gordo salió de su casa y estaba aun mas enfadado, su humo que salía de su cabeza se habia formado como una especia de** nube gigantesca y parecia tomar forma asi cuando el humo rosada habia forado a Majin Boo solo que era de color gris, este se formo y aparecio un ser muy parecido a Majin Boo solo que flaco que se veia sus huesos, su color de piel era gris oscuro que rosa y ademas lo que sorprendio al mundo es que este tiene maldad pura** es como **Evil Majin Boo o Evil Boo**, ademas mato cruelmente a un hombre y corrio hacia Majin Boo rosado y se veian sus rostros uno hacia la cabeza adelante y el otro lo hacia atars y repetian lo mismo, ademas se habian separado el bueno trato de contener la maldad pero por culpa de ambos hombres hicieron que este naciera.

Boo Gordo: ¿Quién eres tú y que estas haciendo aquí?

Evil Boo: Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Quién eres tú?

Boo Gordo: Ah sí pues yo soy Majin Boo.

Evil Boo: Ah si pues yo tambien soy **Majin Boo.**

Boo Gordo, Evil Boo: (Viéndose los rostros) GRRRRRRRRR.

Rin: Pues los dos son Majin Boo.

Miroku: Sera mejor que nombremos al Majin Boo de color gris, Evil Majin Boo.

Luego hubo una increíble batalla de ambos Majin Boo, solo que el Gordo perdió debido a que el flaco le regreso su técnica de convertirse en chocolate, el Evil Boo se lo comio y se habia transformado, ahora en vez de gris aparecio el gordo y flaco sin capa además se siente como un gran ki muy poderoso mas que el antiguo Majin Boo, ahora es **Super Majin Boo o Super Boo****,** luego entró el cuerpo de un hombre y fue horrible porque parecía que entró en su estomago y exploto, se regenero y volteo a ambos que eran sus amigos y en verdad si los queria matar pero lo sorprendente para todos** Majin Boo se detuvo y dijo Satán **y se fue a otro lugar dejándolo vivir eso quiere decir que a pesar de convertirse en **otro aun tiene los recuerdos del otro Boo**, M**ajin ****Boo se dirigió al templo sagrado la cual muchos se impactaron de miedo y sorpresa en que los encontró fácilmente, queria pelear con los dueños del ki que estaban en el templo pero faltaba un dia pero dijo que se canso y que no le gusta la idea de esperar****.** Mató cruelmente a los humanos e impactó a todos de ver como las personas fueron asesinadas tan cruelmente, **le prometió a Satán que ya no los mataría pero ese no es Majin Boo****,** luego Pikoro le dio un reloj de arena y era aun mas terco que no quiere esperar incluso queria matar a Videl pero cuando menciono Pikoro que es la hija de su mejor amigo si hizo caso y esperará, **Milk la mujer mas terca se estaba acercando a Majin Boo****.**

Goku 1: ¿Que le pasa a Milk? No entiende que si se le acerca morirá.

Kodachi: De seguro esta enfadada que su hijo murio por culpa de Majin Boo.

Milk: (Dandole una cachetada) Sin verguenza tu fuiste quien se atrevió a matar a mi querido Gohan. Devuélvemelo, quiero que me lo devuelvas.

Todos estaban teniendo las caras nerviosas de que Majin Boo pueda hacer algo como por ejemplo la maten o que por culpa de ella hará que todo se pierda.

Super Boo: (Aun sentado viendo el reloj pero sus ojos ahora apuntaron a Milk) **Conviértete en Huevo.**

Milk: (Confundida) ¿Que?

Todos: **Uh-oh.**

La convirtió en huevo y aplastandola haciendo que Goku (1) y Goten se ofrecieran un poco o mas, si todos o uno fuera Mik estarían seguros de que no se acercara pero la terca se ganó la recompensa de morir. Mas tiempo Majin Boo como media hora se enfado y soltó un gran poder, era aun mas terco y no espero mas asi que Pikoro tenia una idea en retrasar a Majin Boo para darles tiempo a Goten y Trunks en la habitación del tiempo, al final llegaron y Majin Boo no los veía la gran cosa pero cuando se fusionaron reconoció a Gotenks el que lo derrotó aquella vez, **tantas técnicas y nada Majin Boo le dio un golpe que Gotenks lloro del dolor y todos con gotas de sudor y algunos con sus manos en su rostros de la misma forma que Pikoro**, Despues se transforma en Ssj y sorprendio al mundo que ahora lo pueden hacer fusionados, Super Boo le daba un castigo a Gotenks pero derrepente el se lanza arriba y Majin Boo hacia abajo, y c**hocaron la cabeza****.**

Todos: (Viendo que ambos chocaron de la cabeza y les aparecieron sus chipotes y ojos de espirales) ¡OUCH!

Despues Gotenks hace su tecnica tenebrosa y era la técnica de los Super Fantasmas haciendo que muchos o algunos tiemblen de miedo debido a que les tiene miedo a los fantasmas, el fantasma explota y deja gravemente herido a Majin Boo, **l****uego hace mas fantasmas como 10 y aparecen muy tontos porque uno esta dormido, otro haciendo señas de miedo, discutiendo y los otros haciendo cosas,** se formaron,y hacían todo tipo de escándalos y peleas ademas de formarse muchos no entendían mucho como por ejemplo que es un cuchicheo y que era se peleaban y comparan eso con matemáticas de multiplicación, dijieron sus nombres como 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 era perfecto esa idea de hacer 10 fantasmas para que exploten y asi terminar con Majin Boo pero Pikoro lo interrumpe.

Pikoro: (Con gotas de sudor y se le quedan viendo a Pikoro) Oye, (apuntando su dedo) **Majin Boo no presta atención, no espero.**

Todos: (Aclarando su vista) ¿EH?

**Majin Boo tenia una pose de mujer que esta acostada leyendo su revista y tomando su helado o jugo**, Majin Boo imita esa pose y todos tenian una gota de sudor muy grande, ademas se estaba burlando y como un monstruo que es muy fuerte no tenga cerebro, verguenza, ademas de que es un adulto y actúa como un niño y imite poses de mujeres. Luego Gotenks le grita y los fantasma se van y Majin Boo los esquiva.

Super Boo: (Con sus manos cerca de la cabeza) ¡IDIOTA, NI CREAS QUE CAERE EN LA MISMA TRAMPA (Mostrando su lengua).

Gotenks: Vamos a reunirnos.

Los fantasmas se reunen com Gotenks para escuchar su plan, los demas querian saber que plan era y se acercaron a ese circulo escucharon todo y algunos les gusta esa idea ya que un tonto puede caer en ese plan y en el viejo truco, asi que estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Los fantasma dieron sus manos y explotaron aunque los demas como los de la otra dimension eran como fantasmas y no podian hablar o tocar, la explosion si les dio haciendo que muchos volaran, Inuyasha estaba con patas para arriba y lastimado, Ranma estaba tirado de espaldas y herido con pocos raspones y tiene ojos de espirales, Goku tenia ojos de espirales, Sesshomaru estaba tirado tambien pero no de espaldas pero si salio lastimado, al igual que el resto y sus pelos estaban estropeados y Majin Boo tenia una gota de sudor que ellos mismos se atacaron y fueron lastimados.

Todos: (Heridos, tirados, raspones, y otras cosas) ¡Que...que idiotas son esos fantasmas!

Gotenks dio la orden y 5 fantasmas fueron, Majin Boo estaba preparado pero los fantasmas fueron a otro lugar y preparando un plan, no habia nada en el piso pero los fantasmas platicaban como que es lo que ahi en el piso, una basura, una moneda, un animal chiquito o lo que sea, **Majin Boo se les quedo mirando que pasa y tenia tanta curiosidad, caminaba lentamente y mordió el anzuelo y muchos tenian las manos en sus bocas porque quieren reirse de que va a caer en el truco mas viejo y antiguo del mundo**. Ya habia llegado acercó demasiado su cabeza y los fantasmas lo **agarraron y explotaron y muchos ya se estaban riendo de que Majin Boo si cayo en ese viejo truco tambien las chicas e aplaudieron de este gran espectáculo** el último fantasma entró a Majin boo y ya pensaron que ya lo habian derrotado pero se habia regenerado. Gotenks hizo una idea y muchos la creyeron que ya no le quedaba mas técnicas y energias para derrotarlo, muchos estaban nerviosos entonces ya perdieron y Pikoro destruyó la entrada, y Pikoro conto que **estaran atrapados para siempre en la habitación del tiempo, esa noticia hizo que muchos se impactaran ahora ya no podrán salir, Majin Boo un poco preocupado le preguntó a Pikoro que si ahi dulces, le dijo que no, contó mas que los helados, chocolates, gomas de mascar, los ricos pasteles, caramelos y todo tipo de dulces ya no estan es mas han desaparecido para siempre entonces adios a los ricos dulces, y nunca habrá dulces eso dejó impactado a Majin boo quien se puso a llorar y Gotenks tambien lo escucho no solo morirán de hambre si no que tambien nunca volverá a ver a todos sus amigos.**

Super Boo: (Caminando lentamente y como cara de impactado) Ohhh, todos mis dulces, todos mis dulces han desaparecido.

Gotenks: (Enfadado y llorando) ¿Por qué haces esas tonterías Pikoro? **Estábamos a punto de mostrarle a Majin Boo una super técnica para derrotarlo.**

Pikoro: (Sorprendido e Impactado al igual que todos) ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Si hace un momento dijiste que estábamos perdidos y Majin Boo era el que habia ganado.

Gotenks: **Eso fue una simple bromita, una inocente y blanca mentira, era obvio pensar que tenia otra técnica especial para derrotar a Majin Boo tonto, tonto.**

Todos: (Enfadados pero impactados por la tontería) ¡¿UNA BLANCA MENTIRA?!

Pikoro: (Enfadado y nervioso al igual que todos) Tu eres el tonto, ¿Como puedes llamarle blanca mentira? Esto es por tu culpa tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto.

Todos: (Enfadados viendo a Gotenks) Tiene la mayor culpa del mundo.

Gotenks: No usted es el **culpable**, tonto, tonto quiero regresar a mi mundo de vuelta, regresa a la normalidad la entrada.

Pikoro: Ya no puedo regresarla, la destruí por completo, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto.

Super Boo: (Aun en las mismas condiciones) quiero comer dulces, quiero dulces.

Todos: (Viendo a Majin Boo) ¿Eh?

Sintieron de lastima en Majin Boo en que le gustaban los dulces pero tambien se le quedaron viendo de la misma forma que Pikoro y Gotenks, despues Majin Boo gritó de furia y crea una entrada o agujero que se puede ver el templo sagrado y se sorprendieron que Majin Boo tiene una habilidad de viajar dimensiones y multiversos, despues se fue y se comió a todos, Gotenks y Pikoro intentan crear lo mismo que Majin Boo, **y para sorpresa del mundo se transformo en Ssj3** y t**uvieron una gran pelea afuera de la habitación del tiempo, al final se les agotó el Ssj3 y eso que casi ya lo habian derrotado,** luego con Gohan que seguía atendido por el viejo ya habia terminado desde hace 5 minutos, **luego expulso una gran cantidad de poder quien sorprendio al mundo de este nivel, ****es el estado místico**** y sí que su habilidad le funcionó supera a Gotenks ssj3, Goku Ssj3, y Super Boo**. Cuando Gohan llego le dio una paliza a Majin Boo y se sorprendieron de eso, Majin Boo hizo una gigantesca explosion, se encontraron con Mr Satan, el perrito y Dende, las esferas del dragon aun existen entonces ahi una gran posibilidad y esperanzas, estuvieron platicando por mucho, **hasta que sintieron a Majin Boo acercándose y era muy extraño porque paso mas de una hora**, se acerco y les pidió a Goten y Trunks que vengan a pelear eso era mas extraño nadie sabe que trama pero el perrito sabe lo que planea pero eso fue despues, antes no ladraba cuando se fusionaron, el perrito captó algo cuando vio una masa rosada dirigiéndose a Gotenks, Satan corrió tras él y vieron que el perro trataba de decir algo y se fijaron y tambien vieron una masa r**osada dirigiéndose a Gotenks que impactó al mundo y se fijaron atras y tambien se dirigía a Pikoro****,** eso era lo que queria decir el perrito, Gotenks y Pikoro no lo habian captado hasta que fueron atrapados y veian como les cubría por todo el cuerpo, despues Majin Boo levanta su mano y con su dedo hizo que las masas que fueron **Gotenks y Pikoro que estan atrapados se dirigieron a Majin Boo y cambio de forma ahora tiene el chaleco de Gotenks y su antena se volvió largo como el Ssj3****, ahora ****es Super Boo Gotenks, Boo contó ****de porque los absorbió y que era por culpa de Gohan solo por ser mas fuerte que él, contó cual era su plan desde que sintió a Gohan muy lejos de aquí, escucho lo que dijo Gotenks cual era su límite de tiempo y por eso espero una hora y ahora que tiene a Pikoro usará sus cualidades e inteligencia**, eso sorprendio al mundo que los alla absorbido ahora le causara muchos problemas a Gohan, la batalla comenzó y parecían tener la misma fuerza pero ya majin Boo lo superaba. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la esfera que se dirigió a Gohan impacto a él pero no se supo nada.

Goku 2: (Viendo lo que pasa en la esfera) Gohan tienes que superarlo.

Kaioshin: Supremo Kaiosama ¿De verdad cree que Gohan pueda ganarle a Majin Boo? ¿Díganos que va a pasar?

Anciano Kaioshin: (esperando la respuesta y todos querían que pasara) Hmmm, **no lo se.**

Todos pusieron sus caras nerviosas y se cayeron al piso al estilo anime además de ser un viejo pervertido es un irresponsable.

Ryoga: (Tirado en el suelo) Que dios mas pervertido e irresponsable.

Gohan recibe un gran castigo hizo todo lo posible de atacar y esquivar sus ataques pero lo supera demasiado y las chicas de nuevo una y otra vez que no querían ver lo que le paso a Gohan porque **tenia feas heridas, y estaba sangrando mucho****,** entonces ya iba a morir cuando le tenia agarrado del cuello y Gohan hacía lo posible de safar de Majin Boo pero ya no tenia fuerzas y le iba a dar el golpe final con una esfera hasta que el perrito que era amigo de Majin Boo lo vio, pocos **segundos le apuntó a su propio perro que jugaba con Satán y se sorprendieron incluso que estaba ahí Satán quiso matarlo**, nadie sabía porque ya no puede recordar a su mejor amigo y mascota, antes de eso el viejo Kaioshin le pidió que** Goku vaya a la tierra pero no puede ya que él está muerto y por eso le dará su vida y se sorprendieron que le dará su vida para que reviva****,** hasta que una patada le dió un el rostro y era Gohan, siguió continuando su castigo y casi estuvo a punto de matarlo con el Kamehameha pero Gohan escapó. El viejo Kaioshin se puso de rodillas y estaban con gotas de sudor, no de las tonterías **sino del sacrificio del viejo**, el Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones confiaban en que podian ganar.

Anciano Kaioshin: (Feliz o con una sonrisa) **Bueno me despido** (Este cierra sus ojos y cae al suelo sin vida)

Todos vieron que se murio y las chicas derramaban lágrimas de ver su sacrificio aunque era un pervertido y un irresponsable les caía bien y le agradaban y murio un anciano muy bueno, justo en ese momento vieron que el aureola de la cabeza desaparecio eso quiere decir que ya esta vivo.

Goku 2: (Serio) Muchas gracias, le juró que su vida no se sacrificaría en vano.

Anciano Kaioshin: (Levantándose y apareciendo su aureola en la cabeza y enfadado)** ¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! (****Las lágrimas y tristeza incluso seriedad se pararon porque todos contenían gotas de sudor y caras nerviosas) Uy, ¿Acaso piensas desperdiciar mi valiosa vida?**

Sango: (Con gotas de sudor, los ojos muy abiertos, y cara nerviosa) Ese viejo no va a cambiar.

Michiru: Y nos dio un susto.

Nabiki: Yo ya lo veía venir.

Ranma: Si claro como no.

Gohan se escondía de Majin Boo pero lo encontró de nuevo porque Majin Boo tiene una habilidad de encontrar a sus oponentes sin detectar su ki, se iba a toda velocidad mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz tal vez de 1000 veces pero lo encontró de nuevo y Gohan le arroja una esfera de energia pero se la devuelve y cruza hacia el planeta tierra y se impactó en otro lugar muy lejano y le daba una paliza. Goku queria llegar a la tierra pero el anciano le detuvo porque como le haran y **d****ijo que la fusión es la unica pero podrían ser absorbidos o matarlos asi que les dio unos arcillos, le dijo que se pusiera uno de esos en su oreja pero no sienten nada de un cambio como incremento de energia o ki, tambien le dijo que le ponga el otro a Gohan en la oreja derecha y sus cuerpos se uniran le dijo que es muy parecido a la fusión y se sorprendieron todos que es muy parecido a la técnica de la fusión entonces sí hay oportunidades pero el nombre tal vez seria Gokhan,** pero era muy difícil de creer asi que probaron con **Kibito y Kaioshin se pusieron los arcillos en diferentes orejas, se veian como un iman en que se pegarian chocaron los pechos,** un resplandor aparecio y cuando se desvanecio aparecio** un dios muy poderoso ahora es Kibitoshin y sintieron ese gran poder entonces si eran especiales esos arcillos**** pero **cuanto tiempo estarian hasta que el viejo mencionó que una vez que se hayan fusionado ya nunca se separaran y todos estaban impactados una unión de Goku y Gohan eternamente entonces Gokhan irá a la escuela eso pensó Goku pero** si es asi entonces Goku que estaba con ellos viendo la fusión no entendian como se separaron**, el viejo comento** que si asi fuera ya hubiera buscado el método** cuando escucharon "**Método**" se sorprendieron que se habia fusionado, hace mucho tiempo estaba el viejo solo que era **joven y muy guapo para las chicas pero una bruja le robo un arcillo y asi aparecio el viejo pervertido, entonces se sorprendieron que aun tiene a esa bruja anciana y fea fusionada con el si asi fuera entonces si tuvieran una cita con el pero por lo viejo que esta no quieren. **Asi que Dende osea Kamisama lo salvó curando las heridas, Majin Boo quiso matar a Dende pero fue salvado por Tenshinhan. Goku hizo la teletransportación y salva a la tierra impidiendo que Majin Boo la destruya cortándolo en dos, Boo Gotenks reconoció a Goku y estaba con una sonrisa que sera derrotado pero noqueo a Tenshinhan con una simple patada, y se regenero le platico que no puede hacerle ningun rasguño.

Goku 2: Si estabas tan preocupado que recuperaste tu otra parte del cuerpo rápidamente lo hiciste por si las dudas ¿Verdad?.

Majin Boo Gotenks: Jeje basura lo que quieres es que te mate, tu lo **pediste**.

Goku 2: Ja (Lanzandolo a Gohan) ¡Atrapa esto, Gohan! (**El arcillo se dirigió pero falló en capturarlo haciendo que algunos pongan caras nerviosas** incluyendo a Goku) ugg.. Recogelo Gohan deprisa.

Gohan: ¿Eh? si.

Goku 2: Cuando lo encuentres **pontelo en la oreja derecha, al hacer eso te fusionaras **conmigo para derrotar a Majin Boo (Gohan buscandolo).

Majin Boo Gotenks: ¿Escuche bien, que se van a fusionar? Con que planeabas eso (volteando hacia Majin Boo). Dudo mucho que pueda derrotarme con eso, yo tambien lo pondre de mi parte, **lo impedire matandote primero.**

Goku 2: (Nervioso al igual que todos y Goku rezando) Eh No, espera un minuto mas por favor, no seas malo se paciente ¿Si? (todos con gotas de sudor)

Inuyasha: Ug tenias que abrir la boca ¿no?

Goku 1: Es que me gano la emocion.

Todos: Pero que tonto.

Majin Boo Gotenks se dirigió a Goku quien se transforma en Ssj3 pero no le bastara asi que pelearon y Goku se le hacía difícil desaparecen y aparecen en otro lugar y Goku era el que estaba siendo derrotado y nadie ve los movimientos que estan en la pelea excepto Goku Super, justo en ese momento Majin Boo se dirigía para atacar pero se detuvo y parecía que algo le esta doliendo y todos que estaban serios pusieron sus caras de que le pasa osea cara de extrañeza.

Majin Boo Gotenks: .ahhhhhhhh ¡NO PUEDE SER! (todos pusieron más sus caras de lo que pasó, hasta que el chaleco de Gotenks **desapareció y ahora tiene la de Pikoro lo que significa que se le acabó el tiempo y sus poderes disminuyeron).**

Goku 2: (Con una sonrisa de que haya pasado una suerte y todos también tenían una sonrisa) ahhh es cierto, jaja la fusión de los niños ya termino, a eso le llamo suerte, y ahora estás mostrando solamente la fuerza de Pikoro. (Volando hacia Majin Boo y se detiene) Tu tiempo se ha terminado, cuanta lastima me da ¡Majin Boo tus poderes han disminuido indudablemente.

Para todos es un** Game Over**, entonces Gohan encuentra el arcillo y se lo enseña a Goku, Goku regresa a su forma original y estaba ahora satisfecho, ahora Gohan podrá ganarle sin usar la fusión.

watch?v=UZybnMDfwos

Majin Boo Pikoro: Grrrrrrrr, (Ahora mostrando su risa diabólica) **Que bueno que prepare algo por si llegara a suceder una situación como esta** Grrrrrr.

Goku 2: ¿Preparar algo, de qué estás hablando?

Nadie excepto Goku Super (Goku 1) vio que la masa rosa se dirigía a Gohan, ni siquiera él lo pudo notar.

Majin Boo Pikoro: (Enseñando su antena larga que fue cortada) ¿**Por qué crees que esta parte nunca regresó al lugar donde pertenecía**? jejejeje(eso impactó a Goku y a todos, pues este voltea hacia Gohan) jajajaja.

Justo ahí en ese momento la masa rosada se hizo gigante y agarró a Gohan e impacto a todos que él fue el siguiente en absorberlo, si que era muy tramposo, Gohan solto el arcillo amarillo y lo cubrio justo la masa se dirigio a Majin Boo y **lo que tenia de la capa de Pikoro desaparecio y tomo ahora el dogi de Gohan** y nadie se lo creia de lo que acaban de ver.

Majin Boo Gohan: jajajajaja ¡Perfecto tengo **mas poderes que cuando absorbió a esos enanos (Todos con miedo y nerviosos) y lo mejor de todo es que ahora no cuento con un límite de tiempo!**

Seiya K: Si que es un tramposo.

Yaten: Pelea sucio.

Entonces ahora con quien va a fusionarse Goku, Goku observó a Dende pero **él no es un guerrero y sus poderes no aumentaran para nada****,** Tenshinhan esta aun **inconsciente** por el golpe de Majin Boo, cuando **vio a Mr Satán** muchos se pusieron nerviosos que él era el único, asi que Majin Boo Gohan** le permitió con quien se podría fusionarse pero le dio como hasta que cuente 5 ya moriría** y eso era poco tiempo, Goku se imagino como seria fusionado con Dende y seria igual pero con el pelo de Goku y pocas partes de Goku, asi que ahora se imaginó con Satán, seria un payaso porque solo el traje de Goku sera cafe y jamas le ganara cuando llego a 4 no tenia opción y queria aventárselo **pero de repente muchos se sorprendieron porque sintieron un poder gigantesco lejos pero enorme y lo reconocieron era Vegeta entonces si ahi oportunidad****,** Majin Boo se dirigía para matarlo pero desaparece con la teletransportacion pero el sabe en donde esta asi que fue a toda velocidad para matar a Goku pero no se da cuenta que Vegeta esta ahí.

watch?v=PASid6QGAPA

Cuando Goku llego entonces si era él y con la anciana Uranai Baba y ella se sorprendio que ya no tenia el aureola y eso significa que lo revivieron Goku contó que el viejo se sacrificó para darle su vida queria contarle mas pero **de repente sintieron el ki de Majin Boo que puso serios a todos acercándose a toda velocidad, se vio como un brillo en el cielo y era Majin Boo que se acercaba **entonces Uranai Baba les dio mucha suerte y se fue entonces ya era la oportunidad Goku de que se fusione y aparezca el nuevo Guerrero Legendario como Gogeta le trataba de decir que se ponga esto en la oreja derecha pero el terco de Vegeta no quiere, de lo lejos Majin Boo sintió el ki de Vegeta pero dijo que era otra **basura** y que aunque se fusiona jamas le ganara pero eso no se sabrá hasta que lo compruebe, Goku trataba de convencer a Vegeta pero el muy terco **no quiso y prefería la muerte que fusionarse** y solamente por su tonto orgullo. Estaban serios y enfadados con Vegeta de no querer hacerlo hasta que dieron sus miradas hacia la dirección donde venía Majin Boo y el ya estaba mas cerca osea que ya los encontró y estaban en problemas.

Majin Boo Gohan: ¡AAAHHHH, YA LOS ENCONTRE!

Vegeta se transforma en Ssj pero no le detendrá con ese poder, Majin Boo crea una esfera para atacarlos, Goku se transforma en Ssj y lanzan su esferas creando una gran explocion haciendo que muchos se cubran, cuando Majin Boo estaba enfrente reconoció a Vegeta ya que ya peleó con él en otra ocasión pasada pues era cuando era Majin Boo Gordo, Vegeta atacó a Majin Boo lanzando esferas pero Majin Boo crea una barrera para protegerse y después ambos Saiyajin atacaron al mismo tiempo pero Majin Boo era más fuerte porque su poder de pelea era de **185,100,000,000**, el poder de Goku y Vegeta en Ssj 1 es de 5,000,000,000 en Ssj2 es de 10,000,000,000, Goku en Ssj3 es de 40,000,000,000 ninguno puede con Majin Boo, excepto Vegito y esa era la manera de fusionarse pararon la pelea y Goku le decía que se lo pusiera.

Vegeta: No te obedeceré, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear me ocultaste tus **verdaderos poderes las cuales superaban a los míos eres un tramposo** (Sorprendiendo a todos) Observe todo desde el otro mundo vi como te transformabas en Ssj3 me tienes harto, eres muy exasperante, ¿Tu crees que me fusionaria a alguien como tu? Pues no.

Hablaron mucho pero Majin Boo atacó y casi fueron asesinados, Goku le dijo que mató y comió a todos hasta su hijo Trunks y su esposa Bulma justo en ese momento Vegeta lo decidió y se pusieron felices de que al fin entra en razon, al fin salvaran a la tierra de Majin Boo justo ahora aparece un resplandor y cuando se despejaba** se vio a Vegito** y se sorprendieron de esa fusión y ademas muy guapo para las chicas, al principio parecían tener la misma fuerza pero como mas avanzaba Vegito en su forma base ya que no esta transformado en Ssj le daba una lección a Majin Boo, **parecía que si pudiera ganar el combate hasta que Majin Boo creo una esfera gigante como para destruir el planeta eso lo dijo pero es posible que el sistema solar o la Galaxia** pero Vegito detuvo el ataque y se transforma en Ssj y era mas poderoso aunque Majin Boo haya absorbido a los 4 no es muy poderoso, siempre se burla de él, **Majin Boo se metió dentro del cuerpo de Vegito haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera un poco grande y musculoso, de la forma que Majin Boo hace esas cosas va hacer que alguien le de ganas de vomita****r**, Vegito pudo con Majin Boo a pesar de estar dentro de su cuerpo incluso disminuyó el tamaño que tenia volviendolo a la normalidad pero aun tenia a Majin Boo, entonces Majin Boo aparecio en el hombro dentro de Vegito y muchos ya tenian ganas de vomitar, Vegito **golpeo su hombro luego Majin Boo cambio a su rodilla, luego a su mano, pecho y su espalda y se golpeaba asi mismo,** bueno le daba a Majin Boo y si quieren vomitar por eso, luego sale del cuerpo de Vegetto, Majin Boo se enfadaba mas y aparecieron nubes oscuras y negras, despues relámpagos y la tierra temblaba, Dende **les advirtió que no lo hagan enfadar, Satan no entendía porque no le hagan enfadar hasta que conto que en donde habian encerrado a Majin Boo en la habitación del tiempo se enfureció y creo una ventana para regresar a su dimension, entonces comento que ahora Majin Boo esta haciendo eso de nuevo pero mas poderoso que ahora esta abriendo mas portales de otras dimensiones, cuando se abrían esos portales se veian a todos los Guerreros,** Saitama el calvo ese, junto con los demas héroes de su dimension al igual que My Hero Academia, y se vio un portal en la cual se veian las Sailor Scouts y tambien todos los Guerreros de la segunda dimension y dijieron que si **así continúa Majin Boo destruirá esta dimension por completo y el universo entero y que el escaparía a otra dimension y se sorprendieron mucho de que Mjin Boo esta haciendo esto y si asi fuera no habria ningun Guerrero de otra dimension que se le enfrenta a Majin Boo ni siquiera el poderoso Saitama ya que el nivel de Majin Boo Gohan es demasiado superior a Saitama y que en cuestion de segundos estaria fuera de combate, ni tampoco con el Anti Espiral, ni Ben Tennyson en su forma de alien suprema ya que los Guerreros de Dragon Ball Z/Super son muy poderosos que todas las dimensiones y que en cuestión de segundos fueran derrotados por los Guerreros Z,** ahora Vegito se fue para atacar y logró golpear a Majin Boo haciendo que todos los portales regresaran a la normalidad y se relajaron todos porque si asi fuera Majin Boo **tal vez escogería a su dimension y ninguna Sailor o otro Guerrero de la Segunda dimension no podrian con Majin Boo**. Luego otra vez pelearon y se escuchaban impactos de golpes muy fuertes, luego Majin Boo le crece los músculos y hace la técnica de Gotenks y eran fantasmas y las chicas y algunos como les daba miedo los fantasmas tenian como asco y **miedo sobretodo con la misma forma que Majin Boo, Vegito los destruye pero Majin Boo hace 10 Fantasmas y se sorprendieron que hicieron el Kamehameha y el Masenko****.** Vegito sobrevive con la teletransportación que hizo y luego Majin Boo estaba tan enfadado hasta que se le ocurrió algo y le dijo que se le acercará más para que le dé su merecido.

Majin Boo Gohan: (Lo tengo) ¡Oye dime! ¡¿**A ti te gusta el chocolate relleno de Café**?! (Sorprendiendo a todos y justo la antena apunta a Vegito y todos tenían las caras nerviosas y también como miedo igual que al de una película de terror y se convierte en chocolate).

Todo se ha perdido debido a que se convirtió en un dulce chocolate, ahora Majin Boo quería comérselo pero se seguía riendo y** veían como su mano se alejaba y tenían la misma cara que Majin Boo de porque su mano se movía luego se golpea en su cara y todos tenían las gotas de sudor en que se golpeara y ademas algunos se taparon los ojos de ver que se golpeo muy fuerte justo en el rostro y en su nariz****.** Pero cuando el chocolate estaba cayendo se escuchó la voz de Vegito y** todos tenían las caras llenas de sorpresa pero era imposible que Vegito pueda hablar mientras este convertido en chocolate. Vegito mencionó que su tamaño es chiquito pero aun tiene la misma fuerza y velocidad**, ahora que es un chocolate no tiene brazos y piernas pero podrá atacar, Majin Boo contó que no lo tendrá que golpear solo tendrá que comerselo, justo Vegito ataca a Majin Boo golpeándolo en el estómago, debajo de su boca, y en su cabeza y muchos tenian las caras llenas de sorpresa en que un chocolate humille a Majin Boo, y como dice un chiste o un dicho "**si comes demasiado chocolate te hace daño" (XD).**

Vegito Chocolate: Jajaja por eso te lo advertí, mi fuerza no ha cambiado en nada.

Majin Boo se elevó muy rapido y trato de golpearlo y tambien tratando de agarrarlo muchos estaban siguiendo los movimientos de Vegito por su velocidad, ahora Majin Boo usar su máxima velocidad de pelear y Vegito aumenta mas su velocidad, **Majin Boo parece el centro o el núcleo estructura del átomo y Vegito parece los electrones y neutrones****,** seguían sus movimientos hasta que todos pararon de verlos porque se cansaron de ver sus movimientos, **porque estaban mareados y otros cansados, Majin Boo se para porque tambien se cansó de golpear y Vegito se detiene.**

Todos: (Cansados y mareados) Huf, huf, huf.

Vegito Chocolate: **Ah descansemos un poco (N**:XD, pues claro todos estamos cansados de ver su velocidad) ¿Que sucede? Dijiste que ibas a comerme para hacerme desaparecer. Si no quieres hacerlo tu, lo haré yo.

Vegito ataca a Majin Boo pero este lo bloquea con su brazo, luego su rodilla, pero en la siguiente le dio en el cachete y cae pero Majin Boo lo atrapa con su mano y lo cierra, ahora quería meterse dentro de su boca pero Vegito lo hace y parece que Majin Boo se lava su boca con su puño pero esa escena es muy divertida que hace reir a todos de eso luego se golpea la garganta y cambiaron sus miradas en que dolería eso, bueno como una mirada de Ouch o de dolor, se safa y que entra en su garganta y muchos estaban un poco en shock porque si así fuera si estaría sangrando en la boca y moriría. Después Majin Boo lo regresó a la normalidad a Vegito y eso que era muy divertido para todos también querían que continuaran con ese juego del chocolate. Más tarde Vegito se dejó absorber por Majin Boo y no cambió en nada la cual muchos estaban como extrañados o que esta pasando algo muy raro porque no cambió en nada, ni aumento sus poderes, luego dentro del cuerpo de Majin Boo era una asquerosidad y estaba Vegito, su plan era en que sacará a Gohan y a los demás pero justo en ese momento **se separaron la cual muchos se sorprendieron, pero es imposible dijieron que era eterna esa Fusion.**

Ukyo: Oye Goku ¿Por qué se separaron? No que era eterna esa fusión.

Goku 1: Al principio no lo sabíamos pero aquella vez que estuvimos peleando con Zamas, Gowas nos dijo que en caso de que no sea un Supremo Kaiosama, la fusión d**uraría una hora****.**

Ranma: (Sorprendido al igual que todos) ¿Entonces es una hora? Es el doble del tiempo que la Fusión.

Luego Goku se levanto y Vegeta rompió el arcillo y todos se pusieron nerviosos, eso no estaba bien y Vegeta se fue y todos estaban enojados de haber hecho eso y todo por su tonto Orgullo.

Todos: Maldito Vegeta.

Goku rompió el otro Arcillo ya que no sirve para nada, Goku y Vegeta pasaron por todo el cuerpo de Majin Boo en la parte del estómago, justo en donde esta la comida que comió y daba **asco o como que les dio cosa** (como el Dr. Chapatin) aparte quieren vomitar por ver la parte interior de Majin Boo. Vegeta y Goku se toparon con una lombriz gigante que las chicas les daba miedo y Goku haciendo una fuerte corriente haciendo que la lombriz caiga, y **aparecio otra lombriz haciendo que todos temblarán y casi se cayeran al piso en estilo anime****.** La lombriz mencionó y dijo** Papá lastimaron a mi hermano** y se sorprendieron que se metieron en un gran problema y el mismo Vegeta les da asco y miedo a las lombrices, y aparecio su papá solo que era mas grande.

Lombriz 1: (Pegado por su padre) Papá ¿Pero porque nos haces esto?

Lombriz Papa: (Enojado) ¡Seguramente ustedes fueron los que hicieron travesuras! (Haciendo que se pongan tristes y él se enfada) ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlos para que entiendan?! No se alejen de la manada,** les fascina desobedecer a su padre**. (Apareciendo otra vena en la cabeza y las lombrices llorando, **muchos se sorprendieron que tambien los animales eduquen a sus hijos, teniendo gotas de sudor y bocas abiertas, y la lombriz gigante acercando a ambo****s**) Disculpen caballeros, quiero saber si mis hijos cometieron alguna grosería (la lombriz si era educado que tenian los ojos aun mas abiertos).

Goku: ¿Alguna grosería?

Vegeta: Nhh.. (Con miedo) si se acerca a un milímetro mas lo haré pedazos.

El padre comentó el comportamiento y sobre los visitantes, hasta Goku mencionó si vieron a Gohan y a los otros 3, y las lombrices jóvenes comentaron que si los habian visto y mencionaron que estan arriba, se vino como una corriente de agua o mejor dicho orina y las lombrices dijeron que Majin Boo esta en el baño les dio mas asco en saber eso que es orina y se mojaron, el sueño mostró unos minutos antes que Majin Boo convierte una roca gigante en baño y se metio despues exploto el gas haciendo que todos lo olieran y se desmayaran (xD), se despertaron de ese horrible olor se dirigieron en la cabeza que era el cerebro y dio mas asco.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿Cuál crees que sea el camino correcto?

Goku: ¿Veamos cuál podría ser? ¡Ya se es por el **izquierdo**!

Vegeta: Ya veo, entonces yo eligire por el **derecho**.

Goku: (Casi se cae al igual a todos) AY, oye ¿A que estas jugando eh? Ven aquí.

Vegeta: Si permanezco contigo no sucederá nada bueno.

Goku: Arr, has lo que quieras (Enseñando la **lengua** y con gotas de sudor a todo el mundo que Goku es grande y aun se comporta como niño).

watch?v=PASid6QGAPA

Goku camino y el sueño se divide en 2 para ver lo que pasa, se encontraron con Gohan, Goten, y Trunks. Se pusieron felices en que se encuentren bien pero Goten y Trunks se **fusionan y algo pasaba ya que era extraño de ellos en que se fusionaran y apareciendo en SSJ3****,** luego Gohan atacó a Goku y se preguntaban que pasa porque los atacan si son ellos no Majin Boo, y luego Pikoro atacó a Vegeta, se preguntan que estan haciendo se comportan de una manera muy rara hasta se divido en 3 el sueño diciendo el viejo que no son los verdaderos sino falsos porque son recuerdos de Majin Boo, ya entendieron entonces no son los verdaderos, atacaron con todo y parecía su final ya que preparaban el Kamehameha, Makankosappo, y **los fantasmas haciendo que las chicas les daba miedo.** Ahora el sueño se dividió otra vez en que Majin Boo esta en la tienda comiendo pasteles haciendo que algunos babearan de hambre, y los** recuerdos se convirtieron en pasteles haciendo que algunos les diera hambre en comer esas cosas tan deliciosas****.** Encontraron a los verdaderos y Majin Boo volviendo a la normalidad, pero lo sorprendente es que estaba el Majin Boo Gordo en la misma cabeza del otro Majin Boo, es increíble que se absorbiera el mismo. **H****asta vieron como fue eso y pensaron que es posible que haya mas personas convertidas en chocolate y que fueron comidas y atrapadas en la cabeza.**

Majin Boo: No hay nadie mas el es el unico que tengo en si. (Reconociendo la voz y volteando el lugar de la voz) Sabia que estos malestares eran ocasionados por ustedes.

Todos se sorprendieron que el demonio mágico Majin Boo entró a su propio cuerpo, y se entero que ya no podian fusionarse por el comentario de Goku. Goku quiso abrirle la cabeza pero no sucedió nada, contó **que ellos son mas pequeños que una célula de su organismo**, tuvieron una pelea en la cabeza y Goku lanzo varias rafagas y Majin Boo no hacia nada, **hasta que una rafaga de Ki se dirigía al Majin Boo Gordo y lo protegió vieron que algo debe temer ese Majin Boo,** asi que que pasaría si se lo arrancaran pero no podian hacer nada asi que Vegeta lo agarro y dijo que **si lo arranca que pasaría si volviera al Gordo o al flaco de maldad pura** pero Majin Boo que no lo hiciera **si eso pasara el desapareciera**, lo arranco y ambos salieron del cuerpo de Majin Boo, luego el se transformaba en uno mas **musculoso** y le dolía la cabeza, el sueño mostró el Supremo Kibito Shin el que se habia fusionado dijo que esta volviendo y se preguntaban a que se referia que esta volviendo, Majin Boo terminó su transformación y estaba** pequeño como un niño**, asi que el sueño mostró otra vez con Kibito Shin, contó la historia de los **supremos Kaiosamas de diferentes Galaxias y habia 4 hombres y una muje****r**, el Sagrado Kaiosama s**e parecía a Majin Boo gordo** y no saben porque que, el mago Bibidi creo a Majin Boo y vieron lo poderoso que es el mismo pequeño Majin Boo de poderoso y daba miedo su tremendo poder, hasta casi no le obedecía las órdenes de su creador hasta unas cuantas veces **casi lo mata****.**Ahora el recuerdo mostró la batalla del Kaio del Oeste y Majin Boo.

Goku 1: (Sorprendido) un momento ella es la Kaiosama del Oeste.

Shun: Si ¿La conoces?

Goku 1: No la conozco pero conocí a una persona muy parecida a ella en el planeta Yadrat.

Ikki: ¿Muy parecida a ella?

Goku 1: Asi es, me dio un rico banquete y era muy parecida a ella solo que con los labios pintados, y le quise agradecer pero me quedé dormido y ya no volví a verla (adivina adivinador, en **el Manga de Dragon Ball AF**).

Les sorprende que hay una persona muy parecida a ella, el sueño mostró en el planeta Yadrat en el banquete y si era muy parecida al Supremo Kaiosama del Oeste, puede que sea ella pero dijieron que fue asesinada por Majin Boo, Goku se fue a dormir y la mujer corto** como una pequeña herida y robandose un poco de la sangre de Goku**, nadie sabe porque hizo eso, el sueño no mostró nada solo vieron que el Supremo Kaiosama del Oeste fue asesinada, y del Norte, ahora se venía con el Supremos Kaiosama del Sur que era muy fuerte pero tambien fue absorbido por Majin Boo que** es el mismo de hace un momento de esa transformacion****,** ahora se venia del **Este** el que todos conocen y recibió un gran daño, ahora se enfrentó al Sagrado Kaiosama quien fue a **salvar a Kaioshin,** luego fue absorbido y asi fue **que es el mismo Majin Boo Gordo que ellos conocen**. Asi fue su origen y Majin Boo destruye el planeta tierra y tambien muchos planetas con la teletransportacion que copio de Kaioshin, Majin Boo si sabe copiar todas las técnicas de los guerreros que pelea en muy poco tiempo si Majin Boo ganara la batalla puede abrir puertas dimensionales y viajar en ellas y se podría encontrar con otros guerreros que defienden la tierra de otras dimensiones, incluso de otros planetas, Majin Boo se enfrentó a los guerreros del pasado y casi los mata de nuevo, solo estaba buscando a Goku y Vegeta para vengarse de ellos. Ahora se llevó una increíble pelea de Goku vs Majin Boo que nadie se lo creía y estaban estupefactos estaba lejos de su alcance ese tipo de peleas, una vez Goku lo hizo pedazos y Kid Boo se formó mal porque ahora su pecho y brazos eran las piernas, las piernas eran los brazos y la cabeza entre las piernas que todos se asustaron y dio asco. Hasta los enemigos de Goku lo estaban viendo y tambien quedaron estupefactos, el mismo mago Babidi apoya a Goku desde el infierno que ganara a Majin Boo porque lo odiaba, Bardock y Gine tambien vieron esa tremenda batalla pero estaban felices de Goku que es un guerrero muy poderoso que cualquiera de este mundo y de otras dimensiones, **hasta muy guapo porque se parecía a su padre, bueno del caracter no, los demas estaban contentos que pudieran ver a su hijo tratando de derrotar a Majin Boo.**

Vegeta: (Comunicándose con la ayuda de Kaio) ¿Me escuchan? Seres del planeta tierra. (Los humanos mirando por todos lados) Les hablo por medio de la telepatía, supongo que saben que la mayor parte de ustedes fue asesinada por Majin Boo. Sin embargo con la ayuda de un poder misterioso han regresado a la vida. Las ciudades y sus casas han regresado a la normalidad, no crean que fue un sueño. En este momento nos encontramos en un lugar y un guerrero esta luchando por todos ustedes. Lamentablemente no todo esta marchando como deberia ser. Los poderes que tiene Majin Boo son mas impresionantes que los de Cell. Es por eso que queremos pedirles ayuda. Solo tienen que levantar sus manos hacia el cielo, reuniremos sus fuerzas para derrotar a Majin Boo. No se preocupen si creen que se agotaran es como si corrieran. Por favor haganlo.

watch?v=iCJ54UBnSoc

Ahora era el turno de Goku en hacer la Genkidama, van hacer lo mismo como las Sailor Scouts cuando levantaron sus manos asi como Goku de hacer la Genkidama para derrotar a Tazard, les recuerda esa tremenda batalla pero ganaron gracias a Goku, sin el y sus amigos jamas venceran a Tazard, asi que los amigos de Goku como Gohan, Pikoro, Goten, y Trunks que sorprendió al mundo que se hizo gigantesca al recibir su ki ahora tenian esperanzas en que los demás de la tierra ayudaran, Milk, Ox Satan, Videl, 18, Krilin, Maron, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Mr. Popo, y Bulma tambien levantaron sus manos y se hizo mas grande, estaban felices que ahora pueden ganar pero algo paso ya la Genkidama no creció sigue igual, no se sabe porque ya no crecio solo tienen la energia de sus amigos, hasta escucharon las voces de los humanos diciendo "No nos dejaremos engañar tan fácilmente" y "Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto" entonces como Vegeta y los demás se enfadaron en que no iban a ayudar, Vegeta trató de convencer pero siguen igual de tercos en no pensar bien sobre Majin Boo, Gohan y los otros 3 tambien intentaron pero los llamaron locos, no estorben, y que no les hicieran caso. Si tan solo los de la otra dimension pudieran tener contacto podrían ayudarlos pero ellos tambien tendrán que defender su mundo como ellos, Lucy/Kaede y las Diclonius tal vez no sean guerreras pero podrian ayudar a salvar a gente. Majin Boo quiso matar al Majin Boo Gordo pero Mr. Satan lo golpeo con una roca y se fijó en la Genkidama por culpa del loco salvador, ahora se metieron en graves problemas, Vegeta tenia que distraerlo un poco mientras que Goku trata de convencer a los humanos que les den su energia.

watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM

Goku 2: ¡Escúchenme todos,** por lo que mas quieran necesitamos que nos den su energia, creanme necesitamos de su ayuda, denme su energia!¡DENSE PRISA!**

***Despues se vio el mejor amigo de Goku que era Upa que era el mismo chico que conocio Goku desde que eran niños ahora es grande era muy guapo que las chicas se enamoraron del indio, tambien su padre y todos los indios les brindaban su energía para derrotar a Majin Boo y confiaban en que los derrotaran.***Ahora estaba Yajirobe y el maestro Karin que Ranma otra vez le temía a los gatos, levantan sus manos para brindarles su energia.*** Ahora en el bosque habia un hombre o mejor dicho joven que era conocido por todos era 17, protegiendo los animales de los cazadores que mataban a los animales y lo hacía ya que recordó a un amigo que era 16 y sentían lastima por lo que le paso a 16 quien amaba a los animales y las plantas.***

17: Ya veo con que se trataba de eso, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de ese estúpido de Yajirobe. (Vendiendo los cazadores y 17 apuntando con el arma hacia ellos para levantar las manos) Si, asi esta mucho mejor (Levantando sus manos y felicitaron la idea de 17 en que ellos las levantaran).

Ahora Tenshinhan y Chaos que tambien levantaron sus manos para derrotar a Majin Boo, Launch que tambien ayudo, ahora los amigos de Goku que conocieron cuando eran jóvenes, y me refiero a numero 8 y tambien los de la aldea que estaban en peligro por la patrulla roja y tambien se vieron todos los amigos que conocieron a Goku quien les ayudó bastante de niños y algunos lloraron por ver a los amigos de Goku que hace mucho tiempo no se veian y tambien Goku que conocio confían en el, ahora Luffy, Toriko, y el resto de sus amigos también levantaron sus manos para ayudar a Goku. La Genkidama creció un poco pero el resto no lo hacían, Vegeta estaba llegando un poco a su límite de vida que ahora esta siendo castigado por Majin Boo, puede que revivió pero ahora esta muriendo otra vez por la paliza de Majin Boo, y lo ignoraron y decidieron que esa historia de Majin Boo solo fue una historia o algún invento y se enfadaron aun mas, pero gracias a Mr. Satan reaccionaron porque saben que el es quien puede derrotar a Majin Boo y muchos tenian gotas de sudor en ese idea tan ridícula.

watch?v=UUz8tN6-Pos

Mr. Satan hablo que si esta enfrentando a Majin Boo asi que convenció a toda la gente que los ayudaran asi que cada persona levantaron sus manos, cada parte del mundo y diciendo "Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan", ahora Goku estaba esperando una respuesta, hasta que sintió toda la energía llegando, y miraron la Genkidama y Vegeta tambien lo veia y crecía poco a poco, y se pusieron felices o alegres que ya esta llegando la energia, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo en la Genkidama porque si Majin Boo Gana la batalla irá cada lugar de la dimensión de Dragon Ball Z/Super matando a todos y absorbiendo a los mas poderosos y viajando en dimensiones matando tambien a las Sailor Scouts, los caballeros del Zodiaco y a todos los guerreros y dioses de todas las dimensiones ya que el poseía esa habilidad de viajar.

Pikoro: (Feliz) Jejeje, **Increible, tu nos has ganado, Mr. Satan JAJAJAJA** (Todos tambien se rieron por el comentario de Pikoro porque es verdad, Mr. Satan se equivocaron de el si es el gran campeón y lo felicitaban).

Ahora la Genkidama se hizo mas grande por la energia de los humanos y era tan grande que era mas de cuatro o cinco veces del tamaño mas grande que hizo Sailor Moon solo fue casi el doble del tamaño, y se sorprendieron del tamaño de la Genkidama asi que tambien reunieron energia de los extraterrestres como los Namekusei, tambien la energia del otro mundo tambien estaban los padres de Goku.

Bardock: Kakarotto confio en ti en que puedas derrotar a Majin Boo asi que ten toda mi energia para derrotarlo (levantando sus manos).

Gine: (llorando y feliz) Kakarotto estoy feliz de ti, perdónanos que no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa cuando te enviamos de bebé pero algun dia estaremos juntos otra vez como una familia, ten tambien mi energia para derrotar a Majin Boo (Tambien levantando sus manos y muchos lloraron por ambos padres de Goku).

Rey Vegeta: (Viendo tambien la pelea con los demas Saiyajin quienes se sorprendieron que un guerrero de clase baja se hiciera mas fuerte que cualquier otro Saiyajin ademas tambien sobre sus transformaciones) Vaya me dejo impresionado Kakarotto, cuando el era un bebe su poder era de 2, pensé que no tenia un buen futuro ese Saiyajin, y en cuanto a Vegeta estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, has alcanzado ser la leyenda del Super Saiyajin igual al hijo de Bardock y Gine muy pronto seras el Dios Super Saiyajin, y te felicito por esa idea de hacer la Genkidama, vamos ayudar al hijo de Bardock y Gine. ¡**VAMOS LEVANTEN SUS MANOS PARA AYUDAR A KAKAROTTO**! (Los Saiyajin levantaron sus manos y se sorprendieron que tambien iban ayudar mientras en otro lugar estaria Turles viendo la pelea).

Turles: hmfh, maldito sea Kakaroto y el príncipe Vegeta, ademas esa cosa rosada quiere destruir el universo que era mi meta, no dejare que la destruya ya que la quiero conquistar, encontrare la manera de volver a la vida, asi que Kakaroto **esta sera la unica vez que te ayudo en la Genkidama asi que ten toda mi energia para derrotarlo**(levantando sus manos y se sorprendieron que estaba haciendo Turles, a pesar de ser el mas cruel villano decidió ayudar, aunque aveces los villanos tienen un poco de corazón)

Reunieron toda la energia de la Genkidama y Majin Boo seguía resistiendo y Goku no le queda energías, Majin Boo le regreso la Genkidama a Goku y se impactaron y casi pierden pero cumplieron el deseo a Porunga que restare los poderes de Goku, y asi pudo ahora contener la Genkidama y regresaría a Majin Boo y Goku lo admiraba que peleó hasta el último momento y **paso varias transformaciones que todos los odiaban y recordando todas las batallas que se enfrentaron a Majin Boo, entonces Goku le dio una ultima promesa.**

Goku 2: **Espero que renazcas como un buen tipo, te** **estaré esperando para pelear,** yo tambien entrenare, entrenare mucho para volverme mas fuerte (Goku empujaba mas a Majin Boo y la Genkidama, bajo su puño, la levantaba y se ponía sus dedos en su frente de despedida) ¡Adiós Majin Boo!

Dende: ¡GOKU!

Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTTO!

Gohan: ¡PAPA!

Pikoro: ¡GOKU!

Bardock, Saiyajines, Gine: ¡KAKAROTTO!

Sailor Scouts: ¡GOKU!

Caballeros: ¡GOKU!

Card Captors: ¡GOKU!

Ranma y su familia: ¡GOKU!

Inuyasha y sus amigos: ¡GOKU!

Yugi y amigos: ¡GOKU!

Guardianes de huevos: ¡GOKU!

Guerreras Mágicas: ¡GOKU!

Diclonius y la familia de casa maple: ¡GOKU!

Todos: ¡BIEN HECHO!

Entonces ya Majin Boo fue eliminado por la Super Genkidama, pasaron unos meses y ahi aparecio el demonio Hildegan, y un guerrero valiente llamado Tapion, y otra vez las chicas enamoradas de Tapion, ese guerrero contó la historia de Hildegan a Bulma y que fueron encerrados en esas cajas musicales y lo mas probable es que ya mataron a su hermano menor, entonces todos se enojaron que esos magos ya mataron a su hermano, se llevaron una tremenda batalla contra Hildegan y Goku pudo derrotarlo con el golpe del dragon. Ahora pasaron 2 años despues de la batalla contra Majin Boo, aparecio el hermano menor de Vegeta Tarble, quiso ayuda y Vegeta siempre con su cara de que no esta contento de ver a su hermano, pero acepto seria un buen calentamiento, unos cuantos tambien querian asi que Goku hizo algo de la suerte porque si es un enemigo o 2 tal vez tendrán que hacerlo pues tendrán que decidirlo sacando rábanos que Goku cultivo, dijo que el rábano mas largo sera el ganador. Entonces el primero fue Krilin quien se puso rojo entonces pensaron todos que seria uno grande pero cuando Krilin lo saco era un rábano chiquito y débil entonces todos se cayeron a que Krilin saco algo tan pequeño y se podría decir que Krilin es el mas débil y torpe de todos. Ahora Vegeta saco un rábano gordo en medio como una cebolla, ahora el maestro Roshi saco uno y como todos querian ver entonces el rabano era el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda con caderas y pechos grandes, Roshi y unos cuantos barones sangraron de la nariz y a los niños les taparon los ojos.

Todos: (Rojos y algunos sangrando) Oh, ¡MAESTRO ROSHI ERES UN **PERVERTIDO**!

Ahora Goten quien saco un rabano gigante y gordo, ahora sigue Trunks quien saco un rábano y pensaron que Goten fue el ganador pero Trunks la jalo y se sorprendieron que era tan largo que llegó hasta la orilla, ahora Tarble estaba feliz en que los ayudara pero habia una pequeña niña extraterrestre con el acompañado y no sabían quién era, hasta que mencionó que era su esposa, y todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos en que una niña es esposa de Tarble. Bueno no importa porque cualquier chica se casa con un Saiyajin, como Goku y Vegeta pero faltan ahora Gohan, Goten y Trunks, puede que Gohan ya esta cerca de casarse con Videl, algunas chicas tambien tienen la idea de casarse con un Saiyajin muy guapo como Goku, Goten, Gohan, Broly(DBS), y Trunks, pero fueron interrumpidas porque alguien insulto o bromeo o algo parecido de casarse.

Roshi: Los **Saiyajin** **siempre se casan con mujeres muy raras.**

Todas como pocas Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Dark Scouts, pocas Diclonius, y algunas chicas se enfadaron por eso es como decir que ellas tambien son raras, puede que no estén casadas con un Saiyajin pero su imagen fue estropeada, Milk y Bulma lo golpearon y se lo merecía, ahora el combate con los gemelos llamado Abo y Cabo (Tal vez asi lo dicen) asi que Goten y trunks eran los mas apropiados y casi terminan cuando se fusionaron y lo tenian pero los gemelos que tambien se fusionaron hicieron una técnica llamado UAJAJANOPA (Tal vez asi les dicen en la película), Gotenks fallo y apuntó a sus amigos pero gracias a Pikoro fueron salvados.

Gotenks: (Con una mano en su cabeza) Jajajajaja.

Todos: (Enfadados, gotas de sudor, ojos blancos sin pupila como los de Naruto, y mostrando los dientes) ¡NADA DE JAJA!

Goku derroto a ambos hermanos gemelos, regresaron el banquete ahora todos incluyendo los gemelos estan comiendo y Goku y Vegeta se pelean por unos simples platillos que eran sus favoritos, muchos los veian algo similares como Serena y Rei, Ranma y Ryoga, y otros, despues se vino una competencia de ganar una comida como la carne mas grande y deliciosa (Dream 9 asi se llama la pelicula), estaba Luffy y Toriko quienes tambien compiten con sus amigos, tambien pocos de los guerreros Z participaron, al final estaban Goku, Toriko, y Luffy, cuando Goku golpea a Luffy en la cara su cuello se estiró y algunos le dieron asco y casi vomitan o desmayan y el cuello regreso a la normalidad, como saben que Goku es el mas fuerte iba a ganar pero los 3 ataques se fusionaron y creando una explosion que todos salieran volando y Mr. Satán estaba en la plataforma y estaban decepcionados que el ganara como siempre, pero gracias que el compartió con los demás se la comieron. Se vino el ataque de una criatura llamada Big Toro, Toriko explico de que era esa criatura lo derrotaron pero se vino uno mas grande y se les dificulto, pero gracias a la Genkidama, Goku, Luffy, y Toriko derrotaron a Big Toro. Ahora vieron muchas cosas en la saga de Bills el dios de la Destrucción y si era tan poderoso que ni el Dios Super Saiyajin pudo con el pero Bills perdono a todos, Goku quiso entrenar con Wiss ya que Vegeta se adelantó y Milk no queria solo para hacerse cargo de su nieta y cuando Goku llego a entrenar solo hacían los deberes, Wiss obsequio a Goku y Vegeta unos trajes muy pesados y dijo que pesaban 100,000 Toneladas, que todos tenian muchas gotas de sudor y caras nerviosas, ahora tambien la Saga de Freezer quien obtuvo un gran poder y transformación llamado Golden Freezer, tambien los increíbles combates del Torneo de Champa vs Bills de sus guerreros de universos 6 y 7. Contaron que habian en total 12 universos y 12 dioses de la destrucción y esta en cada uno de los universos, habian sujetos muy poderosos como Hit, Frost quien sorprendió al mundo que se parecía a Freezer incluyendo su voz, tambien estaba un robot gigante llamado Magetta, Botamo quien se parecía un poco a Winnie Pooh, y estaba Kyabe quien les sorprende que tambien era un Saiyajin, contó que si habian muchos de ellos, el planeta Sadala esta bien y lo mas sorpresa de todos es que no roban planetas como el universo 7, notaron que los universos son diferentes en algunas cosas. Antes del torneo Bills presento a Monaka y ambos como Bills y Wiss contaron sobre el poderoso Monaka, Wiss mencionó que significa Monaka se decía el Gran picudo, querían saber que significaba eso, dijo que era por sus pezones y los vieron y todos tenian las caras como que asquerosidad, cuando Goku golpeo a Monaka se puso a llorar y eso era muy extraño porque ni el otro Goku que esta en este sueño no sabe porque lloro. Despues Goku utilizo el SSJB combinado con el Kaioken x10 veces, pero se rindió de nuevo, solo para ver que tan fuerte es Monaka y si ganaron por un debilucho que pensó todo el mundo que si es muy fuerte a pesar de no sentir su Ki/Cosmos, despues todo el mundo conocieron a alguien pequeño y tierno nadie sabia quien era hasta que Bills y Champa mencionaron que era Zeno Sama pero no saben quien era de verdad hasta que Bills dijo...

Bills: (Sudando y con miedo) ¡Zeno Sama es el todo poderoso de los 12 universos, el esta por encima de todos nosotros!

Todos se asustaron y quedaron impresionados que Zeno Sama es mas fuerte y poderoso que cualquier dios que exista y no importa de quien se trate si es otro dios o guerrero nadie puede con el, Zeno Sama prometió que pronto harán un torneo de todos los universos y Goku aparecio y algunos mencionaron que se callara o la va a cagar (Lo siento por decir eso), platicaron y Goku quiso darle la mano y todos con miedo que sus corazones se aceleraban tan rapido que nadie lo quiere contener hasta que respondió y se tranquilizaron. Ahora un dia Goku estaba enfermo y no era porque iba a morir, es solo una enfermedad del Ki que nadie lo habia escuchado, y Kaiosama explicó que significaba, hace poco vieron que falló en volar y tambien con la teletransportacion, y aparecio en la casa de Bulma y casi la ven desnuda ya que estaba cubierta con su toalla, Goku escapó, y se teletransporto en varias partes hasta que llegó con Kaiosama, luego se estrelló con su casa y Milk lo golpeo. Ahora se iban a ver ahora la oportunidad de ver a Monaka fuerte, pero desgracia Bills dijo que no vendrá ya que estará haciendo algo, estaban como en una fiesta y vino Monaka a entregar algo y con un simple Golpe que fue una accidente se puso a llorar y era muy extraño que todos notaban, cuando vino Bills y Wiss se impactaron que esta Monaka, y Bulma que es una bocona dijo "**No me diga que no lo hizo porque no queria que nos enterabamos de que Monaka es un debilucho"** Se quedaron como decepcionados a que un dios ocultaba la verdad, todos se enteraron pero los únicos que faltaban era Videl, Gohan, y Goku, ellos 3 fueron los únicos que no estaban ahi, Goku que estaba viendo se dio cuenta y no se enteró de nada cuando llegó y Bills comentó que Goku no lo descubra y que se llegara a enterarse de este pequeño secreto, mejor dicho grande. Goku llego y vio a Monaka entonces Milk le mando a Goku que se cambiara, pero los de la otra dimension vieron a Goku que estaba con ellos.

Serena: Goku dinos ¿Aun no te has enterado verdad?

Goku 1: No, no me entere pero quiero saber porque me estaban ocultando este secreto (Lo decía un poco serio)

Narrador: (Pero no va a nacer Evil Goku porque va a aparecer en un futuro capítulo, pero como Goku sera el unico que despertara de este sueño dentro de muy poco ellos estaran dormidos pero veran que Goku sera su enemigo por culpa de pocos de sus amigos).

Wiss comento porque no tendrán que Goku se enterara sera por el torneo que organizará Zeno Sama y platico mas detalles, ahora Goku entiende porque no se entero, aunque gracias a su entrenamiento ya es muy fuerte pero quiere hacerse mas fuerte en el futuro. Luego Bills que se quejó de un disfraz tan ridiculo que era Monaka que tendría que ponerse, se llevaron una batalla pero corta, terminaron y ahi estaba Monaka el pequeño que fue culpa de Yamcha que abriera la boca y pocos se enfadaron pero mas Bills, Goku comento de que no sabia que se transformaba como Majin Boo y tendrá que ser mas fuerte, entonces todos incluyendo al Goku que esta viendo su yo del pasado tenia una gota de sudor en tener que tendría que enterarse de eso pero gracias a el Bills se tranquilizo y se quitó el disfraz, ahora estaban en un planeta que estaban Goten, Trunks, Jaco, y Monaka. Tuvieron un accidente que habia una copia de Vegeta pero era morado, el verdadero poco a poco desaparecia y se enfrentó a Goku. Vegeta estaba llegando a su límite y le dieron un Chupon de bebe para hacer que reduzca el tiempo del efecto de esa agua sobrenatural, cuando vieron a Vegeta usando ese chupon muchos les mataba de risa a ver que Vegeta utiliza algo para bebes, y aun les sigue matando por ver eso, miren que ternura (xD), cuando Monaka piso un fragmento, hizo que la copia reaccionara, y Goku derrota a la copia de Vegeta. Ahora el futuro de Trunks (***) estaba estropeado tal y como vieron en el recuerdo de Goku, comprendieron que ahora es la batalla de Black Goku (Lo siento mucho otra vez pero haremos que ya vieron toda la saga, solo una cosa antes que acelerarla) vieron una realidad alternativa en la cual perdieran, Zamas fusión irá a todos lados en cada linea temporal para matar a los humanos por justicia, tambien se vio como se enfrentó a Ranma, Rinne, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Amu, Sakura, Seiya, Kaede/Lucy, Lucy, Yugi y todos los demás guerreros y dimensiones perdieran la pelea contra Zamas y eso jamas se lo perdonarían. Tambien pasaron pocas cosas como por ejemplo el Béisbol. el equipo del universo 7 vs universo 6, de nuevo los gemelos se pelean, el equipo era de Bills, Goku, Gohan, Pikoro, Trunks, Krilin, y Yamcha. El otro equipo era Champa, Vegeta, Kyabe Magetta, Botamo, y el pequeño Goten. Wiss y Vados la hermana bonita y gemela de Wiss, y aunque ya han visto a Vados cuando los conocieron si era muy bonita. Wiss y Vados contaron las reglas sobre no usar técnicas de destrucción.

Ahora todos iban a sus posiciones y Bulma propuso un rico banquete de comida, asi que Champa sera en quien tira primero de la bola, asi que se puso de lado derecho, pero Champa hace ridiculeces como acomodarse y algunos se caen al piso incluido Bills.

Bills: (enfadado por no querer que gane) ¡Oye Goku no permitas que el creído de Champa logre un solo sencillo **has hasta lo imposible**!

Goku 2: ¿Hasta lo imposible?

Bills: !Hasta lo imposible!

Goku 2: Muy bien si eso quieren (Transformándose en Ssj Blue)

Champa: Lanza date prisa.

Bills: ¡Anda lánzala!

Bulma: Señor Bills se trata de un juego amistoso no tiene que ser tan agresivo.

Bills: Un desafió es un desafió, vine para ganar.

Anzu: Los hermanos siempre se pelean.

Seiya: hasta los dioses se pelean por algo.

Shiryu: Parecen niños chiquitos.

Ahora Goku la avento con toda su fuerza y la bola tenia el aura de Goku y parecía peligrosa que exploto el lugar y casi mata a Gohan en el juego cuando todo se tranquilizo, vieron lo horrible que quedo en el campo, la bola se redujo muy chiquita como una canica, y un strike para Champa, aunque lo que le paso a Gohan todos se asustaron y nadie quiere jugar ese tipo de juegos porque parecían peligrosos ademas no quieren jugar con Goku porque es posible que el los pueda matar cuando lo lanza en diferente transformacion. Los ángeles repararon y eran increíbles ambos ángeles para el mundo asi que Wiss le conto de nuevo las reglas, y si lo hace de nuevo **lo sacaran del juego**.

Todos: (Con demasiadas gotas de sudor) Pero que tonto.

Bills: (Corriendo muy rapido) Ni se te ocurra, pido cambio cambio de pitcher, Goku vete de aqui.

Wiss le conto a Bills que no puede ademas es contra las reglas de juego que Wiss estaba leyendo en el libro del reglamento. Bills le dijo que la lanza con cuidado asi que tenian que ver que resultado tenia y que no haga otra tontería para que no lo saquen.

Goku 2: (Voz baja) Lánzala suavemente. (Goku la arroja lentamente) Va (la bola va demasiada lenta).

Todos: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUE?!

Kuno: (Golpeándose su mano en el rostro) De nuevo lo exageraste Goku.

Goku 1: Pues el señor Bills me dijo que suavemente.

Nana: Pero eso no quiere decir que lo hagas demasiado lento.

Goku 1: Bueno aunque ese juego me hizo divertir.

Pasaron varios minutos o horas en que la bola llegara, todos estaban desesperados, algunos durmiéndose, otros solo serios pero el coraje les llega como Vegeta y Kyabe, algunos como la cara de Magetta, y los demas como Champa cuando vieron que la bola se acerca mas todos se les aparece sus venas de desesperación y coraje y Champa logro golpearlo que lo mando al espacio haciendo que muchos se sorprendan lo fuerte que son pero eso fue un **segundo strike,** que fue un milagro asi que Bills le dijo que lo haga mas fuerte, Goku estaba confundido pues es la primera vez que juega este tipo de juego, asi que es hora que Goku no haga la tercer idiotez para la bola aunque algunos le decían que no haga otra tontería, pero no la hizo lo hizo como una persona normal, pero Champa logro golpearlo y lo sorprendente es que Trunks lo agarro disparando hacia la bola y nadie sabia que eso si se podia hacer, pero en el reglamento no dice nada de eso y Champa le dieron un OUT. Bills y algunos que estaban a lado de Bills en unirse en burlarse, le estaban diciendo que Fallo o algo por el estilo de burlas.

Yamcha era el siguiente en el Pitcher, y el primer lanzamiento fue impresionante porque era una combinación de Roja Fufunken y el Sokidan hacia la bola y impresiono a todos, ademas saco a 2 del equipo del universo 6 y algunas chicas se estaban enamorando de Yamcha por lo grandioso que es. Yamcha ahora va a darle el balón, y Vegeta sera el Pitcher. Vegeta le lanza la bola a Yamcha en las costillas y todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos y dijieron **OUCH **por ver que le dio en sus costillas y eso duele bastante, asi que Wiss le dijo a Vegeta que si hace eso de nuevo lo sacara por Pitcher sucio, Goku y Vegeta pensaron que ese juego pueda ganar en golpear a todos y tenian gotas de sudor en ambos Saiyajin ya que no saben jugar.

Luego fue Goku vs Vegeta en Ssj Blue.

Amy: Otra vez estan exagerando este juego.

Lita: Despues de todo siguen siendo Saiyajines.

Haruka: le gustan las peleas y cuando estan en un juego tambien se pelean.

Luego Yamcha fue a dirigirse a la otra esquina para llegar a tiempo pero capturan el balón y se regresa entonces le dan a Goten pero tambien falla y Yamcha intenta ganar. Cuando Kyabe le pasa a Vegeta el Balón ahora se venia como cámara lenta en todo, Yamcha llegaba y Vegeta le da un codazo a Yamcha y Champa le pega con la rodilla en el trasero de Yamcha haciendo que este vuele y choque al suelo.

Todos: (Viendo que Yamcha fue lastimado por ambos tramposos) OUCH POBRE YAMCHA.

Vegeta y Champa: (Serios) ¡**BIEN**!

Todos: ¿"BIEN"? ESO ES TRAMPA.

Vados le dijo que eso es seis para Yamcha en que logro llegar a la esquina.

Vegeta y Champa: (Sorprendidos) ¿Que acabas de decir?

Bills: Están jugando sucio. Am payer no deberían expulsar a ese par de tramposos.

Todos: Si saquen a esos tramposos juegan mal ¡BU!.

Champa: ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

Vados le dijo que se tranquilizaran ademas falta poco para el banquete, mientras veian a Puar el gato volador y mágico trataba de despertar a Yamcha pero no podia y **se transformo en un martillo de 100 T(Toneladas)** y se sorprendieron que lo iba a golpear con ese martillo, y cuando le dio justo en la cabeza se taparon los ojos por no ver ese semejante golpe y se desperto y todos le recorrían gotas de sudor en la cabeza de todos. Cuando pasaba mas el juego Yamcha corría y le poncharan (Significa golpear) a Yamcha el equipo sucio, **pues nadie queria jugar con ese tipo de tramposos o si no quedaran lastimados en unos segundos**, ademas Yamcha logro a tiempo en que si tocara la otra esquina antes que le pasaran al otro.

Champa: (Hablando en tono de burla) Pobrecito saldras del campo por esas heridas. Ni modo si el entrenador es torpe los jugadores son iguales.

Despues de escuchar eso Bills se fue corriendo, aunque los demas de la otra dimension no son parte del equipo de Bills si querian entrar en un futuro pero jugar limpio ademas cuando escucharon que Bills es un torpe y los demas jugadores son iguales corrieron rapido para ver la cara de Champa que muchos tenian las caras enojadas. Se estaban peleando ambos gemelos y dijieron que si los dioses de la destrucción se pelean entre si el universo sera destruido Goku del partido dijo que hara la teletransportacion y muchos apretaron a Goku para que escaparan pero ya no podia, asi que pararon ambos y dijieron que como son Ampayers se termina el juego pensaron que habian empatado pero dijieron que el **Universo 7 gano el juego**. Cuando no entendían se fijaron en la otra esquina y estaba Yamcha y se sorprendieron todos y celebraron la victoria, cuando se acercaron a Yamcha su **pose que era ridícula** se les hizo familiar y un recuerdo.

Rini: (Fijándose en Yamcha) Si yo tambien recuerdo esa pose.

Diana: No sera cuando...

Luna: Pues se parece cuando Yamcha murio por el Saibaman.

Artemis: pues si tienes razon pero se salvo Yamcha.

Poco despues de todo Goku no pudo entrenar y fue herido por una bala que fue por los ladrones que querian el coche, asi que compro unos ricos dulces y Wiss entreno a Goku para tener la misma resistencia que tenia antes.

Goku 2: ¿Todo por no pelear? (volviendo a la normalidad) Es verdad ¿Que habra sucedido con eso? Lo que me dijo **pequeño Zen** sobre el torneo de las artes marciales (algunos riéndose de ese nombre pero tendrían que callarse ya que saben que el es muy poderoso y los puede borrar rápidamente)

Goku quiso avisar del torneo pero Bills intento convencerle y darle una advertencia a Goku que se olvide pero algunos no estaban de acuerdo sobre eso pero seria emocionante lo fuerte que son los demas universos, Goku penso que lo dicen porque aparecería alguien mas aterrador pero Bills menciono que solo el unico peligro es Zeno Sama, pero para todos no es peligroso porque es alguien bondadoso, tiene inocencia ademas se ve tierno ambos Zeno Sama, pero Bills menciono que esa Inocencia es lo que lo hace peligroso y todos o algunos con miedo pero no van a creerle a Bills, asi que Goku quiso escoger el botón y Bills queria destruirlo y se sorprendieron por eso, estaba en silencio y Goku se le ocurrió una idea (Digamos como en el video que escapo).

Goku 2: **Je **(bajando su mano y Bills la siguio, Goku la levanto y arrojo algo y todos se fijaron en el cielo que arrojo (minuto **2:10**)) Va.

Todos: (Viendo arriba) ¿Eh?

Goku 2: ¡**Los engañe**! (Desapareciendo de la vista de todos).

Bills: (agarrándose la cabeza) ¡Maldición se escapo!

Wiss:** Nos engaño vilmente a los 2**.

Amu: Vaya Goku si que nos engañaste a todos.

Goku 1: Gracias Amu.

Mina: Ademas tienes buenos trucos para engañar al mundo.

Ranma: Si que tienes cabeza para pensar Goku.

Goku le informo a los Zeno Sama y si estaban de acuerdo con eso, cuando Goku regreso, Bills lo golpeo en el pecho y muchos no querian ver ese golpe porque le dio justo en el corazón pero no le atravesó el pecho asi que les conto los detalles, **el gran Daikinshan le informo a todos sobre el torneo de Poder y antes harán un torneo de Excibicion.** Ahora se van a preparar por el Torneo de Poder, todos y cada universo estaban entrenando y reclutando a los mas poderosos en total serian como 10 guerreros, antes hubo un pequeño torneo para medir fuerzas es como el Torneo de Exhibición, se presentó Toppo uno de los guerreros del universo 11 y d**ecía que era defensor de la justicia** y vieron a alguien muy familiar o similar y no querían decir quien porque esta con ellos y eran** las Sailor Scouts, los Guardianes de Huevos, y los Card Captors aunque tambien las Guerreras Mágicas**. Goku convenció algunos incluso los engañaron con entregarle los 10 millones de Zenis pero como Milk los desgasto siempre por esos estudios para Goten algunos ya lo tenian hartos en no pensar bien lo que esta pasando, el podria utilizar y dárselos pero se lo dio a Milk, ademas todos los universos veian como es Goku si que es sorprendente pues los ángeles que eran** Vados, Cus, Marcarita, y la diosa de la destrucción Jerez** y eran muy bonitas esas diosas, decían que Goku es u**n hombre apuesto, un galán, musculoso y otras cosas y muchos se sorprendieron que las tres ángeles y una diosa de la destrucción tambien estaban enamoradas de Goku, pues Goku si que era un Imán para las chicas porque ya pocas o todas las chicas de la otra dimension ya se estaban enamorando de Goku tambien**. No queria que los descubrieran ya que si lo hacía pues ya nadie participa, pero como se descubrio 18 y Krilin ya no quieren participar, Goku comparó el dinero con pipi y todos con gotas de sudor en una comparación tan ridícula, Bills amenazó a Krilin que ya no queria participar, y si logro convencer que si lo haria pero 18 no ya que queria dinero, y era la mas codiciosa como Nabiki que tambien quiere dinero. Asi que Bulma le prometio el dinero pero faltaba algo, como Majin Boo se quedó dormido solo estará 2 meses y el torneo ya es hoy, entonces Bills mencionó Freezer y sus soldados, así que Goku tuvo una idea que Freezer sera el decimo guerrero. No tuvieron suerte ni querían reclutar pero el universo depende de todos no importa si se trate de Freezer o de muchos pero podrian ayudar a ganar en el Torneo de Poder. Goku visitó al infierno y el lugar era bello porque habia muchos juguetes y flores como los campos elíseos del mundo de Hades, Enma mencionó que ese tipo de Infierno es la tortura de cualquier ser malvado. Freezer acepto pero queria algo a cambio que usaran las esferas del dragon y revivirlo pero como Goku no tenia otra cosa pues acepto, asi que Uranai Baba hizo Freezer estaria vivo por un tiempo limitado de 24 horas. Ahora hay que adelantarle un poco, ahora ya es el torneo de Poder, habian guerreros sorprendentes, poco a poco caían guerreros y los universos 9, 10, fueron los primeros que fueron eliminados, ya el Goku que estaba en este sueño desaparecio porque ya desperto de su sueño. Ahora faltan los demas pero querían ver que pasa. Goku se enfrentó al poderoso Jiren que su poder era abrumador y tal vez sea tan fuerte como para derrotar a un dios de la destrucción. Jiren sujeto a Goku del pelo, le dio un golpe y le da una bola de energia y lo avento para tirarlo, se asustaron que lo elimino tan rapido pero se escuchaba una aura y era Goku quien se salvo.

Goku: (Con su aura de ssj Blue Kaioken)¿A donde crees que vas? (Jiren volteando hacia Goku y el grita para aumentar su poder) ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos se veian serios, Goku se avento hacia Jiren para atacarlo, cuando llego vieron que los ojos de Jiren brillaron como rojo por un momento, y dio varios golpes a Goku como 5 o mas y arrojando a otro lugar. Muchos se sorprendieron que Goku fue lanzado a otro lugar y no vieron lo que hizo Jiren, nadie pudo ver los movimientos de Jiren hasta le decían que es un enfermo o algo por el estilo, cuando se fijaron en Goku de su camisa tenia 9 raspones quien sorprendio al mundo que lo ataco y no se movió, ni siquiera los caballeros dorados pudieron ver lo que hizo ademas los combates parecían ser mas rápidos que la velocidad de la luz.

Roshi: Ese tal Jiren esta fuera de nuestro entendimiento.

Tenshinhan: Si sigue asi, Goku va a ser... (Interrumpido por Krilin)

Krilin: No, todavía no, Goku aun puede enfrentarlo con el Kaio ken por 20 en su transformacion Blue.

Tenshinhan: Tienes mucha razon.

Krilin: (gritando a Goku) Si vamos Goku.

Yaya: Vamos que lo utilise es la unica manera que pueda derrotarlo.

Darien: Jamas conoci a alguien con ese poder como Jiren.

Aldebaran: Solo espero y con ese movimiento lo saque de la plataforma.

Serena: Eso espero.

Lita: El universo de Goku esta en peligro si no le gana a Jiren.

Kodachi: Solo ahi que confiar en el.

Bills: ¡No puede! (Muchos reaccionaron lo que dijo Bills).

Krilin: ¿Que esta diciendo? (Cuando vieron el rostro de Bills parecía asustado).

Wiss: Al parecer lo que esta utilizando Goku, es la tecnica Kaio Ken por 20 (Muchos se sorprendieron, con miedo y lleno de sorpresa al mundo que Jiren supera al Kaio Ken).

Ranma: (Asustado y Sorprendido) ¿Eso es cierto?

Kuno: ¿No le va a ganar?

Kaede: No, Goku tendra que buscar la manera de ganar a Jiren.

Mina: Pero no ahi nada para enfrentarlo.

Despues Goku volvio a la normalidad y se coloco arriba y levanto sus manos y se dieron cuenta que esa es la Genkidama asi dependían de ello.

Goku: ¡Vamos amigos brindenme un poco de su energia la necesito por favor!

Pikoro, Gohan, 17, 18, Freezer y los demás les dan su energia a Goku con a excepción de Vegeta siempre no ayuda en nada.

Goku: ¡Gracias a todos! No es suficiente, me llevará mucho tiempo reunir lo que necesito.

Jiren: Puedo esperar. (Sorprendiendo a Goku y los de la otra dimension) Dije que te puedo esperar. Es tu tecnica especial ¿No es asi? (Serio) Usa toda tu fuerza.

watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU

Muchos se sorprendieron lo bondadoso que es Jiren, Goku la termino y es mas grande que hizo con Majin Boo, se la lanzo y lo sorprendente de todos es que Jiren hacia retroceder la poderosa Genkidama, Goku lo intento con el SSJB y si funcionaba y ahora Jiren aumento un poco mas su poder, y ahora la Genkidama esta en la mitad del camino de ambos guerreros pero ahora Jiren aumenta mas su poder y Goku utilizo el Kaioken x20 veces y ahora ya ganaba y Jiren se resistió mas, jamas se imaginaron que Jiren tuviera ese semejante poder, es mas fuerte que Goku y todos los enemigos mas poderosos que se enfrentaron, ya Goku no le quedaba mas energías y Jiren le regreso la Genkidama a Goku, el cayo y para sorpresa de todos y con miedo e impactados se metió adentro y se creó una gran explosión de la Genkidama y ya no quedaba nada, solo habia una cortina de humo gigantesca.

watch?v=Mpn14OBTx9Q

Todos no veian nada porque estaba esa cortina de humo gigantesca poco a poco, se quito la cortina y mostró el lugar de la explosion de la Genkidama, estaban estupefactos y no veian a Goku por ningún lugar, no sentían su Ki/Cosmos, tampoco estaba en la plataforma ni con los demás que perdieron. Ahora ¿Que va a suceder sin Goku? Ya no ganaran el torneo solo esta Vegeta ya que contaban con su SSJB, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado que Goku desapareciera pensaron que Jiren recibiera una descalificación pero como fue la propia técnica de Goku no la recibirá, todos no perdieron sus ánimos de pelear no importa si Jiren es el mas fuerte todos querían enfrentarse a el, y no se acaba el tiempo del torneo de poder.

watch?v=lHVqoiG0CUU

Todos sintieron un gran poder que hacia temblar todo como la arena de combate y el universo entero y no sabian quienes eran lo que causaba hasta que un rayo de luz salió del suelo sorprendiendo a todos y habia un hombre dentro de ella, salió y era nada mas que Goku, todos se pusieron felices en que Goku jamas se daría por vencido pero si que se llevaron un gran susto, estaba vivo solo que algo cambio en el porque cuando volteo su cabello estaba un poco levantando, se vio un aura plateada y sus ojos cristalinos y estaba serio no dijo ninguna palabra ademas se sentía una gran radiación de calor para todos.

Ahora Goku se avento a Jiren y para sorpresa del mundo nadie vio cuando llego ahi pero Jiren lo esquivo, ahora se venia una gran pelea y era increible porque nadie veía sus movimientos y eran más rápidos que antes, hace unos momento el SSJB no era rival para Jiren.

Vegeta: ¿Que rayos esta ocurriendo? A pesar de poder verlos de cerca todos sus movimientos parecen ser irreales ¿Que diablos te sucedió Kakaroto?

Toppo: ¿No sabes darte por vencido Son Goku? Ya habías sido derrotado (lanzándose con Dypso para atacar a Goku).

Goku levanto sus manos y con gran sorpresa al mundo que lo hizo con rapidez y muchísima precision nadie sabe que fue ese cambio que tuvo Goku en la Genkidama.

Toppo: ¡CANALLA! (levantando su mano) ¡RESPLANDOR DE LA JUSTICIA!

Las esferas rojas se lanzaron a Goku y quedo a todos con ojos muy abiertos y boca abierta en que ignoraba las esferas de Toppo y Goku pudo conectar con una bola arrojándolo a otro lugar que quedo sorprendidos aun mas asi que decidieron ver que pasa.

Rei: (Sorprendida por la reacción de Goku que esta tranquilo) ¿Como Goku obtuvo ese poder? Nunca la habia utilizado en todo este tiempo.

Rini: (Igual) No lo se, pero desde que choco con la Genkidama aumento mucho su poder.

Akane: (Tambien) ¿Oigan no creen que Goku absorbió la energia de la Genkidama?

Yugi: Eso es posible.

Toppo: (viendo que Jiren le dice que pare) ¿Uh, no necesita mi ayuda? hmm Son Goku.

Goku caminaba igual y cuando veian esa aura que rodeaba a Goku era cálida pero contenía la radiación de calor y ademas como Goku caminaba algo notaron solo fue por unos instantes pero hace un momento vieron a todos los Guerreros Z, Freezer, Ranma, Inuyasha, las Sailor Scouts y todos los guerreros de ambas dimensiones atrás de Goku, quien sorprendio al mundo que ellos mismos estaban atrás de Goku ayudándolo a el, nadie saben porque sus dobles aparecieron detrás de Goku, ahora hicieron una gran combinación de golpes y patadas, Bills y Wiss se enteraron que le pasaba a Goku y Wiss comentó que es un milagro, nadie sabia que es lo que esta pasando a Goku hasta que Bills mencionó algo.

Bills: ¡Se trata del **Ultra Instinto**!

Muchos reaccionaron a lo que dijo Bills, las chicas y los demás que platicaron con Goku recordaron que el menciono que el Ultra Instinto es el mas poderoso. Cualquiera puede hacer eso pero es un estado que ni un dios puede alcanzar fácilmente, Wiss comento como desbloqueo el Ultra Instinto y dijo que era la Genkidama quien sorprendio al mundo que su Genkidama logro alcanzar ese nivel, cuando justo iba a dar el ultimo golpe, el Ultra Instinto desaparecio y Goku no sabe como lo consiguió pero muchos saben como fue que lo obtuvo asi que pensaran en desbloquear ese movimiento o nivel para alcanzarlo. Hit se enfrento a Jiren y era muy difícil para el, aunque parecían tener el mismo nivel era muy difícil, trato con varios trucos del salto en el tiempo y nada funciono y resistia cada uno de los golpes y ataques de Jiren y no sabe como fue que Goku pudo resistir a estos semejantes golpes asi que tenia 2 cartas bajo la manga por si acaso y lo hizo con Jiren para inmovilarlo que sorprendio al mundo que Hit si es un buen peleador del tiempo es mejor que cualquiera que tenga movimientos del tiempo. Champa estuvo felicitando a Hit para que lo detenga por mucho tiempo hasta que el tiempo se acabe, pero vieron que Jiren se movia muy lento que esta resistiendo y estaba cansado Hit por no poder detenerlo por la fuerza de Jiren que tiene, y Hit no lo puede soportar. Asi que se le avento para poder sobrevivir el universo 6 trinfara y preparo su mejor ataque para sacarlo de la arena de combate y que la supervivencia y que obtener el tiempo para el universo 6 es su mision y lo hizo pero...

watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU

Jiren aun estaba inmovil y se coloco afrente de la esfera y pudo crear como una defensa o detener el ataque con su mirada.

Goku: (Sorprendido y impactado al igual que todos no importa quien) ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Lo detuvo con su mirada?!

Muchos estaban impactados de sorpresa, Jiren se movio un poco y agarro la esfera.

Jiren: (apretando con fuerza la esfera) ¿El honor de un asesino? ¡Que ridiculez! ¡ES TU FIN! (aprentando mas la esfera hasta que esta desaparece y el aura morada que tenia inmovil a Jiren desaparece)

Hit, Goku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Aome, Akane, Ranma, Serena, Yugi, Anzu, Kaede, Lucy, Amu, Seiya, Saori, Tatsumi, Nana, Sakura, Kero, Setsuna, Rini, Hotaru, Shiryu, Kaiba Rei, Amy, y muchos quedaron bocas abiertas pero muy impactados de ver ese extraodinario poder de Jiren que pudo superar el poder de Hit en el salto del tiempo.

Champa: (impactado) ¡No hit, vencio el ultimo ataque que le quedaba.

Vados: Es un peleador inusual. Apuesto que Jiren posee un poder que trasciende hasta el mismisimo tiempo.

Tenshinhan: Pero que clase de guerrero es.

Kaioshin: ¿Acaso insinuan que la fuerza de Jiren va mas alla del tiempo?

Vermouth: Jajajaja,** es otro nivel inalcanzable.**

Marcarita: Eso es excepcional vale.

Khai: Ah es por eso que Jiren es el orgullo del universo 11.

Hit trato de golpearlo varias veces pero Jiren los esquiva con gran facilidad pero se le hace Hit dificil en darle un golpe y tratando de bloquear los golpes y Hit otra vez huzo lo mismo con Goku y se sorprendieron de nuevo porque se parece a los meteoros de pegaso, arrojo a Jiren a un lado y se provoco una gran onda de viento que hizo que se cubriera todos, Hit se levanto y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de Jiren y exploto en el cielo, Hit se cayo de la plataforma y perdio, todos se impactaron de eso.

Kyabe: (Impactado) ¡SEÑOR HIT!

Goku: (Igual) ¡HIT NO!

Todos: (Lo mismo) ¡HIT!

Hit fue eliminado y aparecio en las gradas, todos voltearon lentamente hacia Hit que estaba arriba y estaban impactados y estaban tartamudeando de los nervios que Jiren derroto al poderoso Hit, creyeron que Goku y los demas eran los mas fuertes pero Jiren va a otro nivel muy superir a ellos, nide sueños se enfrentarian a Jiren pero jamas se dan por vencidos en no pelear.

Mas combates pasaron y Goku otra vez uso el Ultra Instinto contra** la Saiyajin Kefla fusionada de Caulifla y Kale la LSSJ que obtuvo como Broly.** Goku pudo con ella en el ultimo ataque y asi perdiendo de nuevo el Ultra Instinto ahora faltaban 2 miembros del universo 6 que eran Namekusei como Pikoro solo que son un poco mas oscuros, y tambien el universo 6 fueron eliminados. ahora faltaba unos cuantos universos, el universo 2 ya faltaba 3 de ese universo pero se transformaron los 3 hombres y tenian los trajes de mujeres que daban asco y quieren vomitar y no ver ese tipo de ridiculez, ya fueron eliminados ahora mas de los universos desaparecieron y ahora falta Toppo, Jiren, y Dypso, los 3 mas fuertes del universo 11, al final ya quedaba Jiren, Goku, Vegeta, Freezer, y 17 los únicos 5 que faltaban y ya casi no quedaba tiempo del torneo.

Todos contaban sus deseos de cualquiera, porque quieren sobrevivir para conseguirlas, 17 contó su deseo sobre ir con su familia de crucero, 17 le dijo a Jiren que cual era su propósito aparte de ser el mas fuerte y llevarse el titulo del **guerrero mas fuerte**.

Jiren: hmm incluso yo quiero desear **algo**.

Muchos tenian las miradas a que se referia Jiren cual es su deseo, o mejor dicho ¿El deseo de Jiren? (o si quieren ponemos ¡! estos signos en lo que escribí).

Vermouth: Eso es lo que crei en Jiren (Esto lo dice y cambia a una cara como de tristeza o comprendiendo el dolor de Jiren y cierra sus ojos y los de la otra Dimension reconocen esa cara es porque puede que cuenten su historia o algo paso en Jiren) aun quieres...

Khai: ¿Señor Vermouth?

Vermouth: Se los compartiré tambien, el motivo tras la obsesión de Jiren por el poder (todos poniendo mucha atención)

watch?v=ACdNjmxn0vs

(Imagínense que los guerreros del sueño estan viendo este recuerdo y la historia de Jiren)

Cuando vieron a Jiren era muy tierno y pequeño, les gustaba a Jiren de pequeño pero lo sorprendente es que eso fue hace mas de **10 millones de años** y Jiren es posible que tenga unos **10 millones años** en cual sorprendio al mundo que aun sigue viviendo en estos tiempos y sigue siendo un poco joven. Cuando llego a su pueblo estaban en Shock todo el mundo como si fuera atacado pero es porque esta destruida por el ataque (XD, dijo no), cuando Jiren se acercaba a su casa queria asegurarse que sus padres estén bien y tambien su familia pero cuando llego todo el mundo estaba aun mas en Shock y asustados por ver adentro, la pequeña Rin de Inuyasha y quien siempre acompaña a Sesshomaru y Jaken se le hizo muy familiar y tambien algo simulado aquella vez que unos bandidos mataron a su familia enfrente de sus ojos, despues se vio esa imagen **(en el minuto 1:33 del video)** y era muy cruel que solo se veia su aura todos estaban teniendo miedo incluyendo al mismo **Sesshomaru **porque todos sentían algo no un poder ni Cosmos ni Ki solo como algo les esta diciendo que es mas fuerte que Bills y Wiss sobretodo esa aura ademas su ki se siente como unas personas gritando y no aguantaban esos gritos, se sentía como el mismo Satanas el diablo pero mas perverso cuando su aura disminuía se vio su rostro y cuerpo (Solo me lo imagine pero digamos que vieron a ese sujeto, **en el minuto 1:35-36**) todos tenian las mismas caras del pequeño Jiren de miedo y shock era muy feo esa criatura porque tenia cuernos como si fuera una cabra y sobretodo caminaba en 2 pies como Bills y el resto de los animales.

Todos: (En mente de cada quien, con miedo) ¿QUIEN ES ESE MONSTRUO?

Monstruo: Sigues tu pequeño pero te dare una oportunidad, y es escapar o yo te matare.

Jiren: ¿Quien eres tu?

**Narrador**: Ya se que es posible que lo digan diferente en el Dragon Ball Super en un futuro cuando salga Moro pero digamos que dijo esto y que paso aquello.

Monstruo: Jajaja de acuerdo mi nombre **es Moro el devorador de planetas**, soy el ser mas poderoso de todos, pronto conquistare todos los universos y sere el ser mas poderoso y mi poder supera a mis enemigos como los dioses de la destrucción y tambien soy mas fuerte que esos canallas de Bills y Wiss (cual sorprendio al mundo que ese monstruo tan feo es mas fuerte que Bills y Wiss) si quieres ser mas fuerte que yo dejame decirte que te dare unos años que estés preparado.

Jiren: ¿Bills? ¿Wiss? ¿Dioses de la destrucción?

Moro: Asi es dejame decirte que mi fuerza no se compara con los dioses ni los ángeles hasta yo solo puedo derrotarlos facilmente (mas sorprendidos que ahora tienen mas miedo).

Ahora Moro dejo a Jiren vivir y se encontró con un hombre quien lo ayudo y seria su maestro. Jiren entrenaba para vengar sus padres, mientras con Moro estaba en otro lugar no estaba peleando contra los dioses solo estaba concentrándose en algo, Jiren y su maestro se consiguieron muchos compañeros para derrotar a Moro. Ya la promesa de regresar se cumplio y pelearon y vieron **como poco a poco y uno por uno sus amigos morían en manos de Moro incluyendo a su propio maestro** pero lo **mas sorprendente es que cuando tenia un oponente debil se veia como robaba su energia y se lo comia y de todo tipo de cosas que absorbia y muchos se asustaron y derramaron muchas lagrimas bueno algunos o todos derramaron lo cruel que estaban viendo que hizo con muchos de ellos****.** Se recuperaron y los compañeros osea los que sobrevivieron a la pelea no le siguieron, es como que lo traicionaron bueno en verdad lo hicieron y todo lo que han hecho lo tiraron a la basura tal como dicen, muchos estaban decepcionados en haber dejado solo a Jiren, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo ya no quieren seguir a Jiren y el siempre se puso en pie, ahora Moro estaba con el mago Bibidi y **ahi se creo a Majin Boo con la magia de Moro y algunas habilidades se creo el cual muchos se sorprendieron que el tambien fue quien creo a Majin Boo o mejor dicho una parte o una extension de Moro pero eso fue 5 millones años porque hace 5 millones de años fue encerrado**, despues se vio como Moro** que se comia los planetas y dejaba seco todo como los planetas en meteoritos los animales se ponian secos como plantas secas y las plantas se derretian por que les robaba su energia y sus oponentes y las personas que se enfrentaron a Moro morian y se comia sus energias y sus energias gritaban y muchos no soportan esos gritos querian que pararan de gritar pero no** y era atterador para todos de ver ese tipo de cosas que hacia Moro y fue capturado por la policía Galáctica y encerrado en el cuartel de la patrulla Galactica y **el sigue ahi afuera esperando el momento para comenzar con su v****enganza entonces vieron que en la actualidad que Moro aun esta vivo y muy pronto se enfrentara a todos los universos, estaba encerrado y ese mosntruo diabolico sintio que alguien o muchas personas lo estaban viendo asi que este volteo y los miro a los ojos y tenian miedo de que ese monstruo los estaba viendo apesar de que es un sueño los estaba viendo y les dijo algo****.**

Moro: (Holiendo sus poderes) Que rico son sus energias, lastima que no me las pueda comer porque no son reales si no los de unos fantasmas o quizas un sueño en la que estan viendo en el pasado ¿No es asi?

Darien: (Sorprendido) ¿Nos estas viendo?

Moro: Oh claro que si, no ahi nada que el poderoso mago no pueda ver, si quieres te lo cuento si alguien hace telepatia sabre de que estaran hablando, si esconden objetos los puedo buscar facil, y puedo encontrar las personas sin detectar su poder asi que ahora vallanse de mi vista estoy ocupado.

Despues desaparecieron, muchos estaban escuchando la historia de Vermouth sobre Jiren y algunos no se lo creian **algunos o muchos derramando lagrimas** pero solo los del sueño y los del pasado no, pero sentían lastima por Jiren en escuchar su historia en la que lo traicionaron y lo dejaron solo, y supieron cual era ese deseo y era en revivir a todos los que fueron asesinados por Moro o revivir a su maestro que fue como un padre para el y Jiren queria ese deseo. (si no le gustan pues acostumbrense en el video que puse)

Ahora poco despues Goku utilizo otra vez el Ultra Instinto, despues Goku cerro sus ojos y peleaba, los dioses como Vermouth y el KaioShin Kai de su universo decían que no puede derrotarlo ya que el **Ultra Instinto esta Incompleto.**

watch?v=Tw-d5xO20oI

Khai: ¡Es muy resistente!

Vermouth: hmfh, no hay de que preocuparse. Es evidente, que no importa cual impresionante sea su defensa, en esta situación no podra ganar si no ataca.

Marcarita: Con una defensa asi malgastara toda su energia. La victoria del universo 11 solo es cuestión de tiempo vale.

Khai: (Con una sonrisa) Asi es.

Vermouth: Vaya un Ultra Instinto Incompleto solo retrasara su inevitable derrota.

Cuando dijieron eso se sorprendieron todos de que si llega hacerse completo sera aun mas fuerte pero sera difícil en completarlo hasta que Vegeta llamo la atención a todos.

Vegeta: HMFH, veo que alguien no ha prestado atención (todos voltearían a Vegeta con gran sorpresa).

Vermouth, Khai: ¡¿Hmm!?

Vegeta: Dijiste que es incompleto por lo tanto se puede perfeccionar y volver aun mas fuerte que ahora. No decidan la victoria ignorando un hecho tan importante, los dioses no deberían llegar a conclusiones asi de precipitadas.

Khai: ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

Vermouth: ¿No insinuaras que ese tonto pueda dominar el Ultra Instinto y hacerle frente a Jiren o si? jejeje, es imposible algo asi, es imposible.

Vegeta: ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? (Se vio todas las luchas del torneo) En este torneo de la fuerza durante el poco tiempo que lleva, he visto como nosotros los Saiyajin superamos nuestros limites una y otra vez. (Con brazos cruzados este abriría los ojos y se fijaba en Vermouth) y ustedes seguro lo presenciaron.

watch?v=ghmXpwZKSv4

Muchos estaban de acuerdo con Vegeta en ese comentario, todos confiaban en Goku y podra dominar el Ultra Instinto.

Cuando Goku estaba atacando a Jiren se impactaron que el golpe de Goku lo alcanzo a golpear a Jiren en el estomago.

Goku: (Gritando con su aura y aumentando el poder del poderoso Ultra Instinto) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Cuando Goku incrementaba mas su poder aparecio algo abajo de Goku que parecía una galaxia quien sorprendio al mundo).

Zeno sama P: ¿Que es eso?

Zeno Sama F: ¿Que sera? ¿Que sera?

Zeno Sama P: Es muy brillante

Zeno Sama F: Y grito muy fuerte

Zeno Sama P: ¿Acaso eso sera todo el Ki de Goku?

Zeno Sama F: Es muy brillante siiii.

Zeno Sama P: Y cálido si

Zeno Sama F: ¡Algo increible esta por ocurrir siii!

Zeno Sama P: Si tienes razon.

Luego Goku estaba tranquilo y dio un suspiro pues estaba juntando todo ese calor ademas de utilizar, todos tenian las bocas abiertas y ojos asombrados pues Vegeta y Wiss dieron una sonrisa, tambien Serena, Darien, Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rini, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Tahily, Amber, Kurai, Ana, Isabella, Alexa, Angela, Andrea, Fernanda, Ashley, Violeta, Elliot, Lydian, Cristal, Ziza, Lum, Liaturn, Fartes, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Genma, Soun, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai, Colone, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kasumi, Nabiki, Inuyasha, Aome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, la anciana Kaede, la pulga Mioga, Kirara, Jaken, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Saori, Tatsumi, Chibi Chibi, Janna, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, Kaede/Lucy, Nyu, Mayu, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, las Diclonius, Yugi, Anzu, Tristán, Rebecca, Duke, Pegasus, Kaiba, Noah, Mai, Amu, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito, Eriol, Clow, Lucy, Anais, Marina, Aioria, Saga, Aldebarán, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Máscara, Afrodita, Dohko, Shura, y Mu dieron una sonrisa pues sabian que Goku ya esta apunto de completar el Ultra Instinto y si confían en el, la batalla mas emocionante esta por acabar. Jiren aumento de nuevo su poder y dijieron que ese poder los puede aplastar y ni siquiera Vermouth puede con Jiren, asi que preparo un ataque para acabar con Goku.

Vermouth: ¡HAZLO JIREN, DERROTA A GOKU AHORAAAA!

Jiren: ¡CON ESTO SE TERMINOOO!

Jiren lanzo la esfera y vieron que el cabello de Goku le aparecio un brillo en todo su pelo como blanco mientras cargaba su poder, una vez que la bola llegara todo se tranquilizo todos estaban impactados pues nadie sabe que paso.

watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk

Jiren estaba esperando una respuesta, todos querian una hasta que escucharon una aura y era Goku pues nadie sabe que paso porque solo se ve su figura pero no su rostro cuerpo, ni ropa, ni el cabello, era solo plateado brillante, Jiren dio la vuelta y quiso golpear a Goku mientras caminaba pues este esquiva el golpe dando un salto para atrás y le da unos 5 golpes que no vio nadie y casi se cae, Jiren brilla sus ojos y Goku solo azota una mano mandando la tecnica o el movimiento de Jiren a otro lugar. Jiren se avienta a Goku y ambos se veian cara a cara, serios y encarados, Jiren le da un golpe en el rostro pero este aparece atrás de Jiren, Goku parecía levantar una mano y entonces Jiren le sale rayos en su cuerpo que paresia que Goku lo estuviera golpeando por la espalda y mandarla a otro lugar sorprendiendo a todos. Despues Goku ya esta apareciendo poco a poco solo se mostraba su rostro y su cabello brillaba como plateado de colo blanco.

Bills: Wiss...

Wiss: ¿Si?

Bills: Goku acaba de alcanzar ese punto ¿No?

Wiss: ¡SI!

Bills: (Con una sonrisa en su rostro igual al de todos en que confían en Goku) mm, Demonios, em verdad es una persona de temer (Viendo a Goku) Ese aspecto, ese brillo. ¡Eso es sin duda alguna la forma completa del Ultra Instinto!

Despues de ver a Goku se impresionaron con una gran sorpresa que Goku tiene el cabello blanco, y sus ojos mas brillantes ademas es mas guapo con el brillo que lo rodea que hizo que algunas chicas se sonrojaran de las mejillas de lo guapo que es.

watch?v=FfdDIwbyORY

Se llamo el Ultra Instinto Dominado y los dioses de la destrucción se levantaron y como veian o alababan a Goku en su poder del Ultra Instinto Dominado, Goku ataco a Jiren algo muy parecido a los meteoros de pegaso quien sorprendio a los de la otra dimension que ese era el movimiento de Seiya de Pegaso no saben como Goku pudo hacer una copia de los meteoros, y eso que no vio a Seiya cuando visitaron a esa dimension, Jiren con un gran enfado por confianza y ver su recuerdo cuando sus amigos los abandono disparo a los amigos de Goku quien es se sorprendieron que hizo Jiren, Jiren comento que la confianza no valía nada y desaparecerá como lo hizo con esa roca gigante, todo desaparecerá en un santiamén, comprendieron lo que sentía Jiren por lo que le sucedió en su pasado pero ya tenia amigos no era necesario para lastimar a los amigos de Goku, y goku se dijo asi mismo que no se considera como un héroe de la justicia pero protege la tierra y la vida de sus amigos y ataco a Jiren despues lanzo un Kamehameha pero Jiren estaba tirado en el crater gigantesco.

watch?v=xAoRD2lYG5g

watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU

Ya Goku estaba enfrente de Jiren y no sigue sin entender lo de la confianza era la oportunidad de Goku en que ganara el torneo, cargo una esfera apuntando a Jiren justo cuando le iba a dar, todo se puso rojo y negro (((justo en el minuto 0:47))), vieron como Goku **escupía sangre y su espalda se le habría y salia sangre** muchos se asustaron y con horror lo que le ocurrió a Goku y se cayo, despues ya le salian truenos morados, y su forma como Ultra Instinto dominado desaparecio. Justo en ese momento mas siluetas o unos hologramas que solo los de la otra dimension pudieron ver, y se sorprendieron otra vez porque estaban sus dobles y los otros Guerreros Z, atrás de Goku y estaban actuando de la misma forma que Goku y les dañaba mucho gritaban de dolor y vieron que sus musculos crecían y era por exceso de poder.

**Narrador**: (Yo me lo invente vale, pero queria que los demas vieran sus dobles atrás de Goku, porque Goku utilizo tantas veces la Genkidama si quien saberlo todo vean el capitulo 6 y los otros en un futuro)

Bills: ¿Ahora que paso?

Wiss: (preocupado) El poder de un dios que supera sus limites, no puedo creer que tuviera un precio asi de alto.

Gohan: Entonces...

Bills: Pero Goku ya iba a ganar, ya iba a ganar ¿No puede haber duda al respecto?

Goku: (Con los truenos morados) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ranma 2: (actuando igual a Goku) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sailor Scouts: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha 2: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guardianes de huevos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yusuke: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guerreros Z 2: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Freezer 2: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Diclonius 2: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caballeros: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ranma 1: ¿Que significa esto? Porque nosotros y los otros estamos ahi.

Serena: No lo se algo esta sucediendo y nosotros aparecimos atrás de Goku.

Rini: (preocupada) ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque estamos ahi no entiendo nada?

Freezer salvo a Goku del ataque de Jiren, luego Jiren ahora con la unión de 17, Goku, y sobre todo Freezer ayudaron, y todos estaban sorprendidos que Goku y Freezer pelean juntos para derrotar, Freezer se lanzo y se sorprendieron que Freezer queria sacrificarse para derrotar a Jiren pero su oponente lo desvió a otro lugar, Goku se avento tambien para derrotar a Jiren.

17: ¡HÁGANLO!

Bills: ¡GOKU, FREEZER!

TODOS: (EMOCIONADOS, PREOCUPADOS, GRITANDO AL MISMO TIEMPO) ¡HAGANLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jiren: (En su mente)Esta es la confianza, el poder del universo 7.

Despues sacaron a Jiren, el universo 11 fue borrado y derrotado, todos estaban celebrando y fue una pelea emocionante y mas poderosa de todas, entienden y comprenden muchas cosas que esta dimension es la mas poderosa y loca de todas porque nadie puede tener estos semejantes poderes, ademas saben que los Guerreros Z son fuertes que los pueden derrotar muy facil, pero jamas se rendirán. El deseo de 17 es que restaurara a todos los universos que fueron borrados y asi se concedió el deseo y se restauraron, Wiss revivio a Freezer que dio sorpresa a todo el mundo y Wiss comentó que fue un regalo de Bills, todos se le quedaron a Bills y el fingió que yo no hice eso, Goku le prometió a Freezer que el lo detendrá si hace algo malo. Freezer se reunió con sus soldados, Goku y los demás regresaron y celebraron por la victoria del universo 7. Paso poco tiempo y se enteraron que las esferas del dragon fueron robadas del laboratorio.

Todos quisieron ir al continente de hielo pero Bills no quiso y Bulma le encargo a Bra** y muchos incluyendo los de la otra dimension y tambien los dioses se rieron que Bills le vieron la cara de niñera (xD)**. Ahora Freezer estaba en el espacio exterior y le conto a Kikono de como haran que aparezca Shen Long y como se le puede pedir ese deseo, Kikono le pregunto cual seria su deseo y todos tambien querian esa respuesta porque si se trata de algo maligno jamas se lo perdonaran, **no quiso la inmortalidad, ni tampoco un ser indestructible ya que le quitarian la diversion**, si no es eso entonces todos pensaron que clase de deseo sera y Freezer menciono que nunca lo adivinara.

Perry blue: **Su deseo, es ser mas alto ¿O me equivoco? **(Todos tuvieron los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos de querrer ese deseo).

Kikono le pregunto porque dijo eso, Perryblye comento que una gran cantidad de soldados le dijieron enano a Freezer en sus espaldas y todos querian morirse de risa porque si era un enano (XD), y los que le decian morian, Freezer se habia impresionado pero era cierto y todos ahora estaban relajados pero porque ser mas alto, Freezer le comento que ahora que sabe su deseo no se lo dira a alguien, asi que Kikono asintio y le dijo que s¡ su boca sera una tumba.

Freezer:** Me gustaria crecer 5 centimetros, aproximadamente.**

Todos tenian los ojos muy abiertos y Kikono le comento porque no hacer que tenga su segunda transformacion, asi seria muy facil, pero Freezer se rehuso queria ser mas alto en su primera transformacion y ultima transformacion, ¿Porque solo 5 centimetros?

Freezer: Volverme alto en un istante, ¡**SE VERIA POCO NATURAL**! (Todos con gotas de sudor y caras de que este tipo ya se ha vuelto loco) y quiero que aun parezca que sigo en pleno desarrollo.

Kikono: Eh siiiii, entiendo sus razones.

Todos tenian aun mas gotas de sudor que este Freezer y su ejercito son muy tontos, luego Chirai y Lemo **llegaron al planeta Vampa** quien sorprendio al mundo que ahi es donde enviaron a Broly de bebe, aterrizaron y la nave ya estaba muy vieja hasta que aparecio Paragus con una cicatriz en el ojo igual al otro Paragus, midieron su poder de pelea y era 4,200 era fuerte pero un Goku quien se enfrento a Napa lo derrotaria facil, entonces un insecto gigante aparecio y Paragus grito el nombre de alguien que ya conocian.

Paragus: ¡BROLYYYYY!

De pronto Broly escucha a su padre y sale volando muy rapido, cuando el insecto se dirigia para atacarlos a los tres Broly a una gran velocidad impresionante aparecio y todos estaban sorprendidos que ahi esta Broly al que conocieron ayer, si tenia mas cicatrices y era muy guapo ademas parecia tierno, de pornto vieron que el rastreador llego a un limite de 100,000 pero supero su lectura porque Broly al 100% de su maximo poder en forma base era mas de **100,000,000,000,000,000**, una gran cantidad porque Goku y Vegeta sus poderes estan igualados es de **1,000,000,000,000** despues de entrenar y del torneo de poder, la cual muchos estaban sorprendidos porque sintieron y su poder es aun mas grande que el de Goku y Vegeta, se los llevaron a la nave y Freezer noto que Broly no tenia cola debido a que se la cortaron y tiene un gran poder de pelea oculto, asi que les dieron ropa y unas cuantas cosas, Broly no se puso el traje porque era incomodo y aun tenia esa cosa en la cintura y era verde.

Chirai: Eso si, por favor desaste de esa piel que traes en la cintura se ve muy sucia y apesta.

Broly: (Enojado) Ehhhh, ¡NO QUIERO!

Todos tenian las caras nerviosas de ese caracter y de como se comporto entonces era muy valioso para el, es posible que alla tenido algo que ver en el pasado y de que esta conservando eso. Ademas parecia muy suave.

Broly: Esto fue de... de mi (recordando lo que paso desde que era niño).

Paragus: Broly, estamos aqui para comer, no para hacer vida social (Broly muy callado).

Todos estaban viendo mal al padre porque si quiere hacer vida social es de Broly, ademas dejaria de hablar, pero Paragus le contesto muy feo y grosero hasta que llego un soldado de Freezer y era muy borracho, y Broly parecia molesto y el soldado tiro a Lemo y Broly aumento un pco su enfado y poder la cual detectaron un incemento. Broly se puso afrente del borracho y lo agarro aorcandolo impactando unos cuantos por lo que veian, P**aragus saca su control y cuando apreto el boton salio una gran fuerte corriente de electricidad posiblemente mas de 300,000,000 voltios o quiza mas o tal vez menos que esta cantidad la cual muchos se impactraon pero mas las chicas de lo que veian, asi que apago el collar y Chirai habla con Paragus y toma el control con cautela, siguiloza y que nadie se daria cuenta**,** despues viene Perry Blue** le informo a Paragus que Freezer lo quiere ver, pero solo a el, despues Chirai sonrie pero nadie sabe porque, hasta que mostro el controlor y todos tenian los ojos de muy impresionados que se lo robo y lo rompio, Broly les conto su historia de **un amigo suyo llamado Bah y que lo que tenia era una oreja de su amigo,** **el recuerdo mostro el pasado si era una de esas bestias enormes y verdes y Broly estaba ahi y esquivaba todo sus ataques y que al final se hicieron buenos amigos, y se llevaban bien y muchoes estaban sorprendidos de que un animal salvaje se hiciera amigo del pequeño Broly**, y el padre osea Paragus se molestaba tanto de que no entrenara por lo que **vieron lo que paso este saco su pistola la apunto al monstruo gigente y le arranco una oreja haciendolo enfurecer y todos estaban en shock e impactados de que acaban de ver, la oraja cayo y Bah ya no se hizo amigo de Broly, cada vez que el se le acercaba o queria hablarle lo ataca y no queria que se le acercara, Broly se quedo con su oreja y lloraba, las chicas sacaban un poco de lagrimas aunque algunos tambien derramaban lagrimas por esa triste historia**, y todos tenian odio a su padre de ser una mala persona entrenar a Broly lo convertira en un arma y el lo ve asi, y Broly apesar de que su padre hizo cosas malas el lo ama y lo respetan de que el lo quiera.

***En el planeta tierra los soldados encontraron la ultima esfera y se le informaron a Freezer de que ya esta todas las esferas, Freezer estaba en camino a la tierra, Goku y Vegeta junto con Bulma y Wiss llegaron y encontraron a los soldados intentaron escapar pero Vegeta les apunto y **Goku parecia un Bufalo que todos tenian gotas de sudor y algunoscon caras de que tienen miedo de ese acto**, hasta que sintieron que Freezer al fin llego al planeta la cual muchos se pusieron serios***

Luego de aterrizar Goku y Vegeta sintieron el ki de Broly la cual se sorprendieron que ese poder es muy enorme, bajaron todos y despues se hizo una fuerte corriente de viento la cual muchos se cubrieron por esa fuerte corriente, Vegeta identifica a los dos y se da cuenta que son Saiyajin, Paragus miro a Vegeta y se parecia a su padre la cual se enojo, Freezer tomo las esferas para pedir su deseo, Freezer presento a Paragus y Broly les conto que son Saiyajines como ellos, Vegeta jamas los habia visto en toda su vida pues el era un bebe.

Freezer: Tengo entendido que durante tu niñes Paragus y Broly sufrieron un daño irreparable a causa de tu padre el Rey Vegeta. **Ellos permanecieron atrapados en un mundo inhóspito y desconocido hasta la época actual.**

Todos estaban en silencio y algunos se preguntaban que era inhóspito porque no saben.

Goku: (Serio) Oye Freezer... (agarrándose la cabeza) ¿**Que es inhóspito**?

Todos: (algunos cayéndose al piso y otros diciendo..) Huy

Freezer: (Con gota de sudor) HMM MM... Hmm Inhóspito **lugar sin comodidade**s.

Goku: Jejeje gracias.

Vegeta: Eres un cabeza hueca.

Paragus le hablo a Vegeta de que están aquí para cobrar venganza, pero eso es muy injusto el único que lo hizo fue el rey Vegeta no su hijo ya que él no estaba involucrado en esto ni hizo nada contra ellos, después sintieron el ki de Broly aumentando poco a poco como si esperara el momento para atacar cuando su padre le de una orden, como Freezer quería conocer el poder de Broly le pidió a Paragus que ataque, entonces le dio la orden a Broly y que a una velocidad atacó a Vegeta y era muy bueno en pelear y se sorprendieron a pesar que este Broly es diferente que el otro Broly, es muy fuerte y eso que no entrenó con Wiss para hacerse más fuerte, después de terminar con el calentamiento Vegeta estaba ganando pero de **repente aumentó más su velocidad y se sorprendieron que Broly está superando a Vegeta en forma base** pero después Vegeta se transforma en Ssj y dio sorpresa a Broly y Paragus.

Paragus: (Sorprendido) ¿Pero que fue lo que hizo?

Freezer: (Impresionado al igual que todos) Vaya, esta diciendo que su hijo Broly no se puede transformar en **Super Saiyajin.**

Paragus: ¿Su.. Super Saiyajin? (Sorprendido) ¡Imposible! ¡¿No es una leyenda?!

Aome: Lo era.

Entonces Broly se fue volando hacia Vegeta y aparece pero Vegeta sin dar vuelta le dio un golpe y luego aparece para darle una patada, y comenzaron a esquivar, dar golpes y esferas de energia y Vegeta le dio una esfera de energia a Broly en su cara luego un golpe en el cachete izquierdo y Broly parece aumentar su poder de nuevo y ademas no saben que es lo que le sucede,** despues le aparece su aura blanca y golpea a Vegeta y muchos se estaban impresionando que Broly se esta enfrentando al Super Saiyajin sin transformarse ademas esta aprendiendo a gran velocidad**, y parecía estar parejos, entonces Vegeta se transforma en Ssj Dios, y impresionó a Broly pero no se rindió y siguió atacando pero Vegeta lo esquiva y le da un golpe justo en el rostro chocando con montañas hasta chocar con una. Paragus jamas creyo que Vegeta llegara a estos extremos y Freezer le pregunto si ese era su límite, Paragus comento que si entonces estaba como un poco decepcionado de que seria un gran rival, asi que Broly parecía aumentar mucho su poder, y Paragus se dio cuenta que esta pasando con Broly decía "¡**DETENTE NO LO HAGAS**!" todos miraban extrañados a eso asi que decidieron ver que pasa, Broly se estaba agarrando la cabeza y Vegeta en Ssj Dios le lanza una esfera, y de la nada Broly debajo del mar hizo que el mar se removiera con grandes olas y todos se estaban cubriendo, ademas impresionados y Sorprendidos de que Broly tuviera ese poder, asi que Broly salio y este lanzó una esfera a Goku y este lo esquiva y sorprendiendo a todos de ese ataque y si Goku lo recibiera es posible que moriría, Vegeta se lanzó y** le dio un golpe pero lo mas sorprendente es que Broly lo resistió y todos estaban llenos de sorpresa que Broly le estaba dando una paliza a Vegeta en Ssj Dios y eso que él no se transformo y esta en forma base igualando o superando, nadie sabe lo que pasa pero alguien lo sabe.**

Freezer: (Impresionado) ¿Y ahora que fue lo que ocurrió?

Paragus: Bueno al parecer, **se las ingenio para transformarse y controlar el poder que los Saiyajin obtienen, cuando se transforma en Ozaru, pero sin su lentitud y conservando su forma humana (El cual la transformacion del Ozaru es 10 veces).**

Nyu: (Impresionada al igual que todos) ¿Que dijo?

Amy: La transformacion del Ozaru.

Kaede/Lucy: Sin su lentitud.

Shiryu: Conservando su forma humana.

Freezer: ¿Y eso genera problemas?

Paragus: Bueno.. en realidad (todos saben que si o algo mas grave) en esa forma, **él es incapaz de controlarse** (todos se sorprendieron que ahora sera como una máquina para matar, ademas destruirá todo a su paso y con razon tenia el control que tenia).

Ahora Broly lanzó a Vegeta y ahi Goku se presento, es hora de ver la increible pelea de Goku contra el Segundo Broly, hizo sus calentamientos, ahora los dos se aventaron y Goku pelea increible no se transforma pero eso no quiere decir que es mas fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para derrotar a los dioses como Zeus, Hades, y otros dioses de la tierra, ahora Goku se transforma en Ssj y se le avienta, ahora se transforma en Ssj dios, y con su aura rodeo a Broly y le dijo que se detuviera y recordó todos los enemigos y encuentros con aliados, peleas y todo, desde **niño que derrotó a Pikoro Daimaku, la vez que conocio a su hermano Raditz, la primera pelea contra Vegeta hace años, Freezer en el planeta Namekusei, todas sus transformaciones en ese planeta, la vez que se enfrentó a Turles, Slug, Dr. Willow, Garlick Jr, Cooler, la vez que se fueron a una dimension los Guerreros Z en busca de las esferas del Dragon que fueron absorbidas debido a que el científico las reunio para investigar los otros mundos pero murio el científico por Tazard, la vez que conocieron las Sailor Scouts, la vez que derrotaron a Tazard hace varios años, luego los Androides, Cell, Majin Boo, Gordo, Evil, Super, y Kid, Hildegan, Abo y Cabo, Bills, Universo 6, Black Goku, Zamas, el Legendario Torneo de Poder, y por último es esta la actual,** ahora Broly parecía tranquilo pero cuando escucho que no le haga caso al grupo de sinverguenzas y que tambien le insulto a su padre se enfado y Broly se safo impresionando a todos que se libero al poder de los dioses, Broly hizo lo mismo que usó Goku. Ahora el Dios Saiyajin Goku intento lo posible pero lo superaba Broly en el y le dio una humillacion y tortura que las chicas no soportaban en ver lo que estaban viendo ade,as de ver como lo golpeaba muy feo y **estaban estupefactos que vencio al Ssj Dios**. Pikoro se comunicó con Goku y él le dijo que se mantuviera alerta porque si esto se sale de control hará la teletransportación. Goku al fin se transforma en el **Super Saiyajin Blue**, la pelea mas epica comenzará, Goku se avento a Broly y se estaba superando a Broly si sigue asi lo derrotara, Goku y Broly pelean parejos y que de la nada Broly le da un golpe a Goku quien **cae justo en la lava y Broly tambien se mete y muchos estaban con caras de impresionados de tal poderosa resistencia porque estaban en la lava y no parece afectarles en nada a las quemaduras**, asi que todos estaban deseando ser Super Saiyajines porque seria un poder muy impresionante que podrían ser los mas poderosos ((**N: Aunque algunos, bueno me incluyo a mi tambien deseo ser Super Saiyajin, creo que a los que la lean tambien desearían ser Saiyajines para obtener estas transformaciones**)), ademas** Goku en su forma base si puede resistir a la lava, despues Broly lo agarra y Goku lo muerde y todos tenian gotas de sudor porque primero fue Pikoro Daimaku, Freezer, Majin Boo Kid, Bills, de nuevo Freezer, Wiss, y ahora es Broly, se preguntaban ahora quién sera el siguiente que sera mordido por Goku.**

***Ahora Broly fue aventado por Goku y con un solo ataque quien sorprendio al mundo porque el polo norte se convirtió en un lugar para la lava, y Goku salió y se aventaron de nuevo en combinación de golpes y patadas***

Paragus: Tal… Tal vez lo que mencionó el Rey Vegeta siempre fue verdad.

Freezer baja hacia donde esta Paragus y estos ven a Broly y Goku peleando, Goku le da un golpe, luego los esquiva y da otros golpes y lanzándolo a una montaña.

Freezer: Respondeme algo. ¿Ese es todo su poder?

Paragus: Eh. eh. Asi es.

Freezer: (mostrando una sonrisa) Ah, ya comprendo (despues recordó en Namekusei como hizo que Goku se transformara en Ssj) **¿Que tal si lo pongo a prueba****?** (Todos estaban estupefactos pues ya saben que hará Freezer, quiere que se transforme en Ssj y este mato a Paragus) **Ejem, ¡JOVEN BROLY TIENES QUE VER ESTO!** (todos con gotas de sudor y caen al piso al estilo anime) ¡**BROLY** (Broly volteando) **TU QUERIDO PADRE ACABA DE SER ASESINADO!**

watch?v=PvrsG4QGhBQ

Broly miro a su padre muerto en esa roca, despues tuvo una gran furia que se agarró la cabeza, y de pronto hizo una fuerte corriente de viento, y ahora todo el lugar parecía cambiar de color 3 veces porque antes era normal, luego morada, y despues otro color hasta que se vino una gran explosion aterrando a todos que al fin Broly se transformo en Ssj, con la furia y su estado que esta fuera de control ahora es una maquina para matar, y sin reaccionar, este tipo es mas fuerte que Broly Z el clasico, aunque este Broly tenga bondad esta transformacion lo hizo **un ser maniático, ahora Broly salió y era aun mas aterrador que el otro Broly,** luego este se cubre como si fuera una esfera gigante y la lanzo en todas partes, sorprendiendo a todos por tal destruccion y se cubrian por las explosiones, Goku en Ssj Blue golpeaba las esferas enviandolas al otro lugar, luego Broly aumento mas su esfera y se fue hacia Goku, ese es el resultado que habia esperado Freezer. Como Broly se transformo en LSsj ya Goku no tiene oportunidad con él, **al menos que use el Ultra Instinto o use el Kaioken x20,** Vegeta se unió en la pelea pero no lograban nada este Saiyajin es mucho mas fuerte que ambos, despues van a un lugar y estaba ahi Freezer, **Broly se era muy fuerte que ni Sailor Moon en su transformacion que aun no la tiene que es Sailor Cosmos, ni Seiya en armadura divina, ni los otros Guerreros puedan con este Broly.**

Freezer: (Preocupado y aterrado) Ay, ¡Broly espera un segundo soy yo Freezer!

Pero Broly no hace caso y se le avienta a Freezer y estaban viendo esta escena todos y algunos estaban con caras de no ver esos golpes y otros que se les hacía divertido triturar a Freezer y se escuchaba los impactos muy fuertes. Goku y Vegeta se fueron y llegaron hacia Pikoro, como no habia Semillas del Ermitaño tendrán que ver que harán, hasta que Goku mencionó la **Fusión** y se sorprendieron que ahora se va a venir la increíble batalla del **poderoso Gogeta vs el poderoso Broly**, pero como Vegeta que era un terco igual a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y otros no lo quiere hacer.

Goku: Solo son 30 minutos, ya nos hemos fusionado con los arcillos pothala ¿Cierto? Pero no los tenemos ahora, asi que la técnica de la Fusión es la unica forma de derrotarlo.

Vegeta: No me importa si es nuestra unica opción (Ahora haciendo una pose) tu quieres que haga posiciones ridiculas como un tonto (ahora mas poses y todos tenian gotas de sudor).

Goku: (Haciendo la pose de la Fusión) Es la unica manera de ganar entiende la tierra podría estar en peligro.

Vegeta: (Ahora dandole la espalda) Pues ya sera el destino.

Goku: ¿Vas a dejar que tu amada Bulma tambien muera?

Vegeta: (Con gotas de sudor y ruborizado) Eh, no se te ocurra avergonzarme, (ahora volteando hacia Goku) Esta bien ¿Y como se hace? (ahora todos estaban relajados de que Vegeta al fin ya esta convencido)

***Ahora Freezer aun seguía torturado por el poderoso Broly, aunque los demas se enfrentan a Broly apostaría que morirían de un solo golpe como esos, este se enfada y se transforma en Golden Freezer***

Golden Freezer: ¡**Te arrepentirás por haber provocado mi furia y llevarla hasta el límite**!

Todos: **Mira quién lo dice**.

Golden Freezer: ¡Prepárate para enfrentarte al gran Golden Freezer, te daré una paliza sin igual!

***Goku y Pikoro hacen las poses para Vegeta y el ruborizado con gotas de sudor en esa poses, Pikoro estaba con gotas de sudor y arqueando su ceja, y algunos tambien lo hacían, aunque ya la vieron muchas veces***

Goku y Vegeta: ¡FUUUUUUSION HAAAAA! (haciendo las poses pero ven que fallan en los dedos).

Despues aparece Gogeta Gordo gigante y todos con gotas de sudor.

Veku/Gogeta Gordo: Ja, nadie puede detenerme.

Pikoro: No sirven sus dedos no estaban alineados intentelo en 30 minutos (Gogeta nervioso y Freezer quien sigue golpeado por Broly).

Goku y Vegeta: ¡FUUUUUUSION HAAAAA! (Otra vez lo mismo parece que sí lo hicieron bien pero algo paso).

Aparece un Gogeta muy feo, debilucho, y muy flaco ademas tiene cara de muerto fresco **(Ejemplo Don Ramon del Chavo y del Chapulín Colorado, XD****),** todos los vieron y tenian con caras de decir al pobre porque no querían verlo parecía deshidratado y que necesitaba mucha comida y medicamentos y otras cosas, pero mas las chicas. Pikoro les comento que sus ángulos estaban disparejos Goku 45, y Vegeta en 60 y van a esperar otros 30 minutos, Freezer seguía en las mismas condiciones de pelear y Broly lo lanzó a la montaña con un golpe. Luego Vegeta y Goku hacen la Fusión y al final si resultó y era muy guapo y musculoso para las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Gogeta, ademas se siente un ki muy poderoso que el Ssj Blue. Se nombró Gogeta y se fue hacia la batalla, aparecio enfrente de Freezer quien estaba sorprendido y molesto de que hayan superado y hecho esta técnica. Gogeta desapareció y se vio que Broly se enfrentó a Wiss y todos estaban sorprendidos que Wiss esquivaba fácilmente los golpes y ataques de Broly luego ya aparecio Gogeta.** Ahora va a venir otra épica batalla del mundo anime la mas grande e increíble que el torneo de poder.**

watch?v=EXGZaNU8Uy8

Ahora Gogeta y Broly se elevaron al cielo y broly avienta varias rafagas de ki a Gogeta pero este las esquiva y las golpea, ahora fue el turno de Gogeta quien se transforma en Ssj, luego Broly lo golpea y Gogeta hace lo mismo y chocan, **ambos Guerreros son muy poderosos que es poco posible que pueden con Bills**, luego Gogeta le da dos patadas a Broly quien uno fue en el estómago y la otra fue cuando lo arrojó al suelo, y aventandole varias rafagas de ki quien Broly lo recibe, pero este los bloquea y se lanzo y despues ambos desaparecen avanzando a una máxima velocidad que era muy superior a cualquiera.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de este majestuoso combate, pues a pesar de que no son rivales para Goku y Vegeta en forma base ni en Ssj, ni tampoco son rivales para Broly y Gogeta, estos combates les hacen aprender muchas cosas que van aún más allá de sus límites en las que ellos aún no están preparados, ya que los Guerreros Z son tan fuertes que podrían acabar con los dioses como Zeus y los demás, con excepción de los dioses de la destrucción.

Ahora iban peleando y de pronto lanzan sus mejores técnicas creando un tipo de **brecha dimensional** y sorprendiendo aún más esto, **es posible que en este lugar se pueda viajar a otros mundos,** luego Broly se avienta y Gogeta le da otros golpes mandandola abajo y **de repente Broly aumenta más su poder y se transforma en otro LSSJ y era más color verde que su otra transformación sorprendiendo a todos****,** Gogeta ya no tenía la ventaja porque Broly se transformó y recibía más golpes pero Gogeta se transforma en **Ssj Blue** y ahora parecen tener la misma fuerza o Gogeta esta superando a Broly, **los dos chocan y saliendo de la brecha dimensional sorprendiendo aún más esto****.** Gogeta y Broly se reincorporan y poniéndose en pose de pelea, Broly sale corriendo muy fuerte hacia Gogeta para darle una patada pero lo esquiva y le lanza una esfera pero Gogeta se lo regresa y le da una patada en la cara, Broly le sale un poder en su boca la cual muchos estaban horrorizados porque nadie hace esas técnicas en sus bocas aunque si vieron a los Ozaru hacer eso y otros Villanos, **Gogeta salta y le lanza dos esferas creando una explosión pero le lanza mas esferas y otra esfera que uso contra Janemba y explotando, era muy sorprendente este combate****,** de pronto algo paso el cielo se oscureció y saben que es Shen long y quien lo invocó fue Chirai quién tenía de rehén a Kikono para decirle que se puede hacer para salvar a Broly. Broly aparece y de pronto aumentó más su poder sorprendiendo a todos, luego Gogeta lo ataca con sus mejores movimientos, y golpes, ya Broly parecía que ya no iba a ganar el combate.

Wiss: ¡Esto es grandioso, **un movimiento más y acabarán con esta batalla**! (Todos esperando para ver qué van hacer)

Gogeta: ¡KKKAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE… (De pronto Broly parecía que ya recuperó la cordura la cual muchos estaban impactados que lo podrán matar después de recuperar la cordura) HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chirai: ¡POR FAVOR ENVÍA A BROLY AL PLANETA DONDE LO ENCONTRAMOS!

Broly recibió el ataque pero también desaparece y se le regreso al planeta Vampa muy asustado porque creyó que iba a morir, Shen Long desaparece y las esferas del dragon se esparcen, Chirai y Lemo se van y Freezer les apunta para matarlos pero Gogeta aparece y Freezer pierde su transformación como Golden Freezer.

Freezer: Me voy pero volveré (se va volando y unos con gotas de sudor en la cabeza, aunque también les apareció una sonrisa como Gogeta).

3 días después, Broly estaría en el planeta donde vivió por mucho tiempo y que come insectos gigantes, **le dió una pata de insecto a sus amigos y todos tenían gotas de sudor y como cara de que se van a comer eso debe saber feo, peor que la comida de Akane**, Chirai lo prueba y como que no le gustó, luego Lemo lo prueba y** to****dos tenían las caras muy verdes porque querían vomitar que ven a alguien comer insectos asquerosos, aunque también iban a vomitar porque vieron que Goku desde niño se comía las Arañas, las Tarántulas, los cien pies, las cucarachas, y todos los insectos que las chicas no les gustan y dan asco y miedo**. De pronto escucharon algo afuera y era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo** héroe protagonista y el ser más poderoso del mundo anime que dragon ball se considera el número 1 del anime, Goku llegó y les dió cápsulas, semillas del ermitaño, y una bonita casa** y todos estaban felices de que Goku es una buena y gran persona que haya conocido y que siempre ayuda a todos, así que Chirai y Lemo creyeron que iban a ser amigos pero no quieren, así que Goku comentó que no es porque vayan a ser amigos,** es porque no quiere dejar a alguien morir a un oponente tan fuerte como Broly, le dijo que Bills es el dios más fuerte pero como vieron todos comprobaron y confirmado que Broly es mucho más poderoso que el mismísimo Bills aunque Gogeta tambien es mas fuerte que Broly y Bills, **así que Goku se iba a despedir de todos y que esperara algún día que se vuelvan a ver, este le dió la espalda a todos y caminando para usar la teletransportación hasta que Chirai le pregunto que como se llama.

Goku: (deteniéndose y volteando) Mi **nombre es Son Goku y también…** (poniendo sus dedos en la frente y con una sonrisa al igual que todos).

Todos y Goku: **Kakarotto** (después este desaparece regresando a la tierra e informarle a sus amigos).

**Esa batalla fue espetacular y grande de todos, tambien esta aventura, pasaron unos cuantos meses y se vino un nuevo ataque, Mai regreso al pasado para buscar ayuda porque Trunks desaparecio y ahi se presentó Fu**, el mismo que Goku comentó a los demás sobre el. Han llegado a un planeta muy raro llamado **Planeta Prisión que ahi es donde esta Trunks**, pero algo paso porque se estaba acercando un Ki muy poderoso y alguien estaba llegando el lugar cuando aterrizó **ese hombre se sorprendieron que era Goku solo que con un traje muy diferente y con su báculo sagrado**. Se transformo en **SSJ** pero era **diferente ese transformacion**, Fu se **revelo y contó sus planes y sobre Trunks y 6 enemigos mas poderosos, tambien un poco antes de que todos partieran el Goku que conocen le pregunto a Xeno Goku que era esa transformacion que utilizo y le dijo que se llama Super Saiyajin 4** **que dio sorpresa al mundo de esa transformacion que tiene ya que esa transformacion no cambia de color en su cabellos solo le crece y es negro, pupilas diferentes, y sobre todo su cuerpo cubierto con el pelaje roj**o. Paso mas cosas y ahora dependían de los mas universos que estaban siendo atacados por Hearts, Zamas quien sorprendió al mundo que esta vivo, Kamin y Oren que eran parecidos a Baby cuando comenzó el sueño, Range Sutsu una mujer que era brillante como el diamante, y Cumber el Evil Saiyajin. Tambien fueron derrotados gracias a Gogeta, Jiren, y Hit pero faltaba Fu quien no sabe en donde esta.

watch?v=FFdEoZUZ4nw

Mientras veian mas lineas temporales en un futuro pero en esa linea temporal era diferente porque ahi no conocieron a Bills, Wiss, y el resto, porque era nada mas que la serie de Dragon Ball GT, ahi se vio a Uub quien sorprendió al mundo que el era la reencarnación de Majin boo pequeño y era muy guapo, despues el ataque del mismo androide Baby quien era de los Tsufurujin, y como Goku obtuvo el SSJ4 lo convirtieron en niño debido a las esferas del dragon pero debido a que le creció la cola su transformacion de SSJ4 lo vuelve adulto pero cuando vuelva a la normalidad es pequeño, tambien el ataque de Super 17, ahi Goku no tiene el SSJ Dios ni el SSJB, ni Vegeta, ni freezer quien no tiene Golden Freezer, tambien el ataque de los 7 dragones malignos quién dicen que nacieron por la energía negativa de cada deseo que sorprendieron al mundo que esos son las esferas del dragon que siempre dependían de ellas. Pan en el futuro y Bra son muy bonitas en el futuro que casi hacen enamorara a todos los hombres son unas Saiyajin muy bonitas y fuertes.

Despues de mucho tiempo desde que Goku GT se fue con Shenlong para proteger y sellar las esferas del dragon y hacer que la energia maligna no se expanda mas y sellarlas por 100 años, muchos se convirtieron en heroes y tambien Uub quien era un super héroe muy guapo que hacia enamorar a las chicas, Goten era el Gran Saiyaman 3 pues era el numero 100 que era muy bajo y no genial de ser un buen héroe estaba volando tranquilo hasta que alguien muy desconocido y con un traje parecido al de Goku solo que es verde y tal vez era un poco feo quien sorprendio al mundo por tal velocidad y la aparición.

Desconocido: ¿Eres Son Goten? (Sorprendió al mundo que conoce a Goten)

Goten: ¿Que? No soy el gran Saiyaman numero 3.

Despues el desconocido ataco a Goten y dijo que **Muera **y se impactaron de eso, ademas se fijaban quien era ese sujeto que se parecía a Goku de la ropa, ademas de crear una explosion gigantesca que tembló la tierra ademas ese poder es demasiado enorme o gigantesco, los que sintieron el poder tenian miedo de sentir un poder de tal magnitud pero no es igual de fuerte que Goku **Gt **en SSJ4, ni Goku **Super **en SSJ2, cuando se despejaba el humo vieron lo terrible que dejo a Goten casi apunto de morir, y ademas se sorprendieron mas cuando estaba la Suprema Kaiosama del Oeste, la misma mujer que estaba con Goku en el planeta Yadrat, y ademas la misma que se enfrento a Majin Boo. El sujeto que ataco a Goten Bajo y Gohan se quito los lentes y se puso en guardia.

Desconocido: ¿Eres Son Gohan...? Je ¿Que significa esa energia tan ridícula?

Gohan: ¡te he preguntado que quien eres?

Desconocido: ¿Yo? yo soy tu... ¡**Hermano pequeño**!

Todos: (Sorprendidos y impactados) ¡¿SU HERMANO?!

Gohan se impacto mas pero dijo que era mentira y que Goten era su unico hermano.

Desconocido: Jajaja. claro ustedes comparten esa **miserable sangre terrícola**.

Rei: ¿Sangre terrícola?

Inuyasha: (Oliendo y se sorprendio al igual a Sesshomaru) ¿Que? Huele igual a Goku y de esa mujer.

Aome: Un momento ¿Quieres decir que ese es el hijo de Goku?

Inuyasha: No lo se pero huele igual a el.

Desconocido: Yo tengo los **genes del guerrero numero uno del universo y de un dios**... ¡Soy el ser definitivo, Xicor!

Gohan: (Sorprendido al igual que todos pero impactados) ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

Kaioshin del oeste: (apareciendo atrás de Gohan y Vegeta) Yo los puedo explicar.

Todos estaban en shock y se apartaron de ella, Gohan se puso en guardia.

Kaioshin del oeste: El padre de Xicor es el mismo que el suyo, **Son Goku**... ero su madre es otra, y su madre la diosa ¡**Soy yo**!

Todos se sorprendieron que ese es el hijo de Goku y que su madre es ella pero es ridiculo.

Serena: (Sorprendida) ¿Xicor es el hijo de Goku? No es cierto.

Hotaru: Pero como es eso posible.

Hasta que algo se vino a la memoria de todos en que Goku estaba en el planeta Yadrat y ella le dio comida, Goku se durmió y ella robo los genes de Goku poniendo su sangre en el frasco y asi desapareciendo.

Haruka: (Sorprendida al igual que todos) Entonces si es cierto el es el hijo de Goku y ella robo los genes, khs maldita ¿Porque queria tener los genes de Goku y tener un hijo?

Todos querian escuchar cual era su objetivo y estaban serios pero igual con miedo. Vegeta les confeso cual era su objetivo.

Xicor: ¿Objetivo? Es simple, demostrar que el mas fuerte de todo el universo, el sucesor de Son Goku, ¡Soy yo! ¡Sustituiré a mi padre y **dominare el universo**! Ustedes no los necesito.

Cuando escucharon eso se impactaron pues Goku si era el mas fuerte del universo pero no dominaba el universo y no hacia esas cosas, los Saiyajin querian enfrentar a Xicor pues de la nada Xicor levanto una mano y atravesó la tierra que impacto a todos que el es mas poderoso y vieron como gente inocente moría, ademas las ciudades y Vegeta y Gohan en SSJ4 no podian con Xicor pues todos le daba miedo que ese monstruo es mas fuerte que Goku Gt, pero no al Goku Super que ellos conocen, despues de varios peleas Goku tambien fue derrotado por Xicor y despues se Transformo en **Super Saiyajin 5**, daba un poco de miedo pero Xicor ya estaba perdido y estaba siendo derrotado, pues no se sabe que paso pero vieron que Xicor ya esta muerto igual con su madre, asi que pensaron que **Xicor aun existe en esta actualidad** y estaban un poco de miedo que el sera el futuro enemigo de Goku y de todos los Guerreros Z, despues 100 años habian 2 niños pequeños parecidos a Goku y Vegeta, se llaman Vegeta jr y Goku jr los tatara nietos de Goku y Vegeta quien sorprendió al mundo que son sus tatara nietos y son muy tiernos, igualitos a ellos y sobre todo educados y guapos. Ahora con los de Dragon Ball Heroes o Xenoverse, Goku y los guerreros Z de DBS ayudaban un poco a ellos, luego pasaron mas combates con los patrulleros del tiempo quién protegen de Towa y mas de sus amigos tal y como vieron en la visión del Xeno Bardock, y tambien mas enemigos tan poderoso hasta Broly quien sorpresa al mundo que obtuvo el LSSJ3 y LSSJ4 y daba miedo tambien mas enemigos que fueron poseídos por las esferas del dragon, los Patrulleros del tiempo siempre protegen las líneas temporales no importa que sea, tambien protegen a un pájaro llamado Toki Toki dicen que el protege las dimensiones de todos no importa cual sea si es un mundo diferente y les sorprende que un pájaro tan tierno es protector de las dimensiones pero su verdadera transformacion es que se hace mas grande y es muy tierno que les sorprende el poder de Toki Toki, como habian muchas dimensiones se vio una en la cual Goku era mujer y les sorprendio que ahi una Goku mujer y se llamaba Goki y si era muy bonita que muchos se estaban enamorando de Goki, Toki Toki siempre protegía las dimensiones y estará a cargo de todo hasta que nazca su hijo y ocupe su lugar tambien.

Cuando estaban en el pasado en el palacio de Zeno Sama, habia un guardia a lado de Zeno Sama dijo que se llama Zarama el mismo que aparecio en el** Anime War,** era la mano derecha pero vieron que Zarama creo una espada de ki y estuvo a punto de matarlo que sorprendio al mundo que queria matarlo, pero Zeno Sama lo detuvo y le pregunto porque queria matarlo.

Zarama: Yo solo quiero gobernar todo el universo y ser el rey del todo, tambien en querer gobernar los multiversos y dimensiones (muchos se sorprendieron que ese tipo quiere gobernar a todos incluso quiere gobernar su dimension).

Poco tiempo Zarama se fue y estuvo en el universo 13 que queria las Super Esferas del Dragon para tener la victoria pero Zeno Sama desaparecio a los universos 13-18 y se sorprendieron que pudo borrar los universos en el pasado, pero antes de eso habia mas enemigos como por ejemplo estaba dos Saiyajin que era Akumo y Yamoshi los legendarios Super Saiyajin y los padres. Muchos desaparecieron, y estaban en el torneo de poder justo cuando 17 iba a pedir el deseo y dijo...

17: ¡Quiero que traigas de nuevo a todos los universos que fueron borrados!

Despues de ese deseo se vio como Shen Long de las Super esferas del dragon trajo de vuelta a los universos incluso a los universos 13-18 y se sorprendieron que estan de vuelta todos los guerreros malignos, y asi Zarama conto de nuevo su plan para matar a Zeno Sama con la ayuda de otros dioses malignos, y que conseguirá el sifón oscuro una habilidad para debilitar y desgastar poco a poco los poderes de los dioses y asi ganar la batalla y asi se reunió con otros 4 dioses malignos y conto todo para matar a Zeno Sama y gobernar a todos incluyendo a todas las dimensiones, tambien revelo una especie de imagen si se fusionan, y dijo que esa fusion sera la mas poderosa y podra abrir todo tipo de portales y abrir muchos mundos alternos y se llamo **Archon **que es la fusion de los 5 dioses malignos y asi derrotar a Zeno Sama en su forma perfecta y poderosa y que esa forma de pequeño solo es falso y que su forma perfecta es poderosa y mostro como seria Zeno Sama de adulto y se sorprendieron que esa es la forma mas poderosa de Zeno sama. Solo tenian que entrenar y llegara el momento, comprendieron que ahora habra nuevos enemigos pero sera en un futuro. Eso quiere de en el futuro se enfrentaran a ese poderoso enemigo.

Darien: Entonces asi es la historia de ellos.

Miroku: Me sorprende muchas cosas en esta dimension.

Shaoran: Sobretodo sus poderes nadie puede tener esos poderes tan sorprendentes.

Inuyasha: pero podemos conseguir como ellos tal y como entrenar y mejorar.

Amy: Si es asi, entonces ¿Porque este sueño nos mostró tantas cosas?

Voz: Si quieren yo pueda decirlo.

Seiya de Sailor Moon: ¿Quien anda ahi?

De pronto se mostró una sombra y salió de ella y era un hombre de pelo alborotado, con una armadura, y era Bardock quien sorprendió al mundo que ahora estan hablando con el padre de Goku en persona

Serena: ¿Bardock, que estas haciendo aquí en este sueño y porque quieres enseñarnos este sueño?

Bardock: Yo solo quiero que vean los poderosos que somos en esta dimension y ustedes podran conseguir esos poderes tan sorprendentes ademas ustedes querían saber de mi hijo Kakarotto ¿No es cierto?

Ukyo: Si señor Bardock, pero cual es el propósito de que estemos aquí.

Bardock: es porque les estoy ayudando, queria que Kakarotto tambien estuviera aquí para hablar con el pero despertó, ustedes tienen poderes sorprendentes solo necesitan que Kakarotto y los demás los ayudan para enfrentarse a Abigor y a sus hombres y tambien a sus enemigos, cuál de las 2 opciones tienen, ¿Es ayudar o regresar a su dimension y que los demás se arreglen con todo esto?

Rei: Yo quiero ayudar a esta dimension y salvar a mis amigos de ellos.

Rini: Yo tambien quiero señor Bardock ¿Pero porque queria que Goku estuviera aqui?

Bardock: Eso es porque Abigor tiene un plan igual a la de sus hombres, yo queria que Kakarotto viera su pasado para no olvidar a sus amigos que ellos son sus amigos de gran confianza el esta en peligro igual a ustedes y todas las dimensiones.

Ranma: (Sorprendido) ¿Nosotros en peligro?

Kaede/Lucy: (Igual) ¿Y Goku tambien, a que se refiere?

Bardock: Quiero que vean esta ultima escena de este sueño que sera dentro de unas pocas semanas y pase lo que pase jamas lo traicionen en el futuro tal y como verán (Bueno ellos en el futuro no lo traicionaran pero sera mejor que vean lo que va a pasar)

***Bardock Chasqueo sus dedos para que vean el sueño que sera dentro de unas semanas*** Los demás se preguntaron cuál traición que harán en el futuro y vieron Goku estaba volando y se dirigía a la casa de Bulma en la Corporación la cual sentía la presencia de todas, solo que Goku cambio su dogi a la de Dragon Ball Super Heroes la misma que se enfrentó a Hearts.

Goku: Vaya siento la presencia de todos, algo estará pasando sera mejor que me de prisa para que enfrentemos el siguiente ataque de Abigor.

Goku aterriza enfrente de la casa de Bulma y se fue corriendo y como siempre su típica sonrisa que hace sonrojar a las chicas que estaban un poco enamoradas de Goku, de pronto se escucha pocas voces hablando mal de Goku.

Yamcha: Si, ahora de lo que dices todo lo malo le pasa por el.

Bulma: Si como les dije Goku es una amenaza el es el causante de todo lo malo en la tierra y de las dimensiones.

Krilin: Es una amenaza el lo llama todo lo malo.

Milk: Si Goku es quien llama lo malo ademas solo quiere pelear y ser mas fuerte nunca esta con nosotros y ya estoy cansada de el.

Bulma: Si debemos acabar con el entre todos no podrá.

watch?v=N3ONEUIIZQs

Mientras que veian este sueño jamas se creían lo que estan viendo el futuro de matar a Goku, Bardock dijo que se trata de un futuro en la que si traicionaron a Goku. Serena, Darien, Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rini, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Tahily, Amber, Kurai, Ana, Isabella, Alexa, Angela, Andrea, Fernanda, Ashley, Violeta, Elliot, Lydian, Cristal, Ziza, Lum, Liaturn, Fartes, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Genma, Soun, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai, Colone, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kasumi, Nabiki, Inuyasha, Aome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, la anciana Kaede, la pulga Mioga, Kirara, Jaken, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Saori, Tatsumi, Chibi Chibi, Janna, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, Kaede/Lucy, Nyu, Mayu, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, las Diclonius, Yugi, Anzu, Tristán, Rebecca, Duke, Pegasus, Kaiba, Noah, Mai, Amu, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito, Eriol, Clow, Lucy, Anais, Marina, Aioria, Saga, Aldebarán, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Máscara, Afrodita, Dohko, Shura, y Mu jamas se lo creian que los amigos, sus dobles, y familia de Goku lo traicionan y estaban llorando por lo que esta sucediendo, lo que no sospechaban es que Goku estaba escuchando lo que decían de el, de pronto sintió un dolor de cabeza y estaba muy enojado al estilo, parecido, similar, o idéntico a Majin Boo y Kaede.

Vegeta: Escuchen lo que estan diciendo, jamas me lo creo (Sorprendiendo que Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Roshi, Trunks niño, Trunks del futuro, 17, 18, Tenshinhan, Pikoro, Oolong, Puar, Majin Boo, Videl, Satán, Ox Satán, Launch, y a los demás de la otra dimension que no lo estan traicionando pero de pronto sintieron un ki/Cosmos oscuro y gigantesco) ¿Que es este ki?

Pikoro: Es un ki oscuro y gigantesco.

Bulma: ¿Que dicen?

Goku: (Enfadado) ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!

Vegeta: (Sorprendido) ¡Kakarotto!

Todos: (Igual) ¡Goku!

Goku: (Aun enfadado y agarrándose la cabeza) Malditos, Malditos, despues de todo lo que hecho por ustedes por la tierra, por el universo, por ambas dimensiones ¿Me lo pagan asi? Malditos jamas se los perdonare.

Bulma: Goku tu eres una amenaza para todo el mundo, es mejor es que no vivas asi no habra mas peligro y habra mas seguridad para todos.

Goku: Callate, Callate, ¡CÁLLATE!.

Roshi: Goku calmate.

Goten: Papa tendrás que relajarte.

Shaoran 2: Señor Goku, no se enoje por favor.

***Ahora Goku estaba en su propia cabeza y estaba oscuro todos lados*** Kaede/Lucy se le hace familiar asi como escucho esa voz tambien estaba oscuro, Goku aun tenia la cabeza y de pronto salieron otros de sus ex amigos amenazándolo diciendo "porque estaríamos con un extraterrestre suena una gran estupidez", y tambien "no nos debimos conocer Goku nosotros hubiéramos derrotado a Tazard por nuestra cuenta siempre fuiste odiado por nosotros y no somos amigos, solo fuiste utilizado como un muñeco para nosotros" y "Nosotros no te amamos Goku, siempre fuiste utilizado solo para que algun dia cuando se acaben las amenazas te mataremos y asi estaremos seguros""Que idiota eres""No eres nada, ni nadie""¡Estaríamos todos mejor si te Mueres!"¡Nunca debiste nacer!"Eres solo un estorbo y un error""Aun que estuvieras muerto y enviado en el cielo o en el infierno todos te odiamos, TODOS!" Goku y los demás estaban derramando muchas lágrimas no lo soportaban, y Goku no sabia entonces ¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo?¿A quien estaba protegiendo? Los únicos que los amaban eran el Abuelo Gohan, Gine, y Bardock, pero ellos estan muertos. De pronto habia alguien muy oscuro no sabian quien era ese tipo que no se veía su rostro, cabello y cuerpo, sólo sus ojos que brillaban rojos como maldad pero tenia vendas en su cabeza igual que Evil Kaede la otra personalidad de la Diclonius. Camino hacia Goku y le tocaba la espalda como que se tranquilizara y lo escuchara, cuando Goku lo vio se apartó de el y se puso en guardia.

Goku: ¿Quien eres tu? Yo ya no confio en nadie.

Hombre Oscuro: Jajaja ¿No confias en nadie? ¿Ni tampoco confías en ti mismo?

Goku: ¿A que te refieres? Muéstrate si no quieres que te ataque.

Hombre Oscuro: Jaja de acuerdo mi otro yo (Se sorprendieron que dijo mi otro yo, se dejo de ver esa oscuridad y se iluminó y era el mismo Goku que sorprendió a todo el mundo, solo que este tenia odio hacia los humanos y su traje era diferente porque era el antiguo traje de combate que era el que usaba en el torneo de Poder solo que en vez de Naranja era oscuro y como la playera, muñequeras, y Botas eran rojas en vez de azul).

Evil Goku: ¿Te sorprendes en verte a ti mismo?

Goku: Dime ¿Quien eres? Porque usas ese traje.

Evil Goku: Tu puedes llamarme como quieras tal vez dime Kakaroto o mas bien Evil Goku, yo soy tu pero con maldad (Sorprendiendo a todos). Solo estoy aquí para ayudarte a salvarte de esta escorias.

Goku: Lo que me pase es mi problema no es de tu incumbencia.

Evil Goku: Jajajajaja ¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? (Ahora serio) Claro que es de mi incumbencia maldito, ¿No lo ves? Te estoy ayudando, asi que escoge porque tienes 2 opciones y tendrás que elegir una.

Goku: ¿Cuales opciones? (Enojado) Responde a mi pregunta, porque yo ya no tengo amigos y a los demás malditos que me traicionaron y ya no confio en ninguno de ellos despues de ayudarlos varias veces.

Evil Goku: Pues por eso tendrás que **escucharme **maldito asi que callate. (Estirando su mano como que lo acepte) una opción es que** me des tu mano para ayudarte a salvarte de estos traidores**, la segunda es que no me des la mano y que **estos imbéciles de todas y cada una las dimensiones te ataquen y te maten. Comprendelo ya nadie te quiere por aquí y ningún lado, tu solo fuiste usado, odiado, y engañando por todo este tiempo.** Ademas tu fuiste enviado a la tierra por protección, **tus padres te amaban querían que estuvieras a salvo de freezer para que no te matara, tu abuelo Gohan el fue el unico ser humano que te amo no importa lo que eras pero fue asesinado por nosotros 2, el resto de esta asquerosidad que merecen la muerte son todos de este planeta y tambien merecen la muerte los de la otra dimension**. Dime ¿Cual escoges? **Porque tu ya no tienes a nadie de este par de mundos, solo habian 3 personas y fueron asesinados ya no tenemos a nadie pero tenemos a nuestros verdaderos amigos, Abigor, Black y el resto son nuestros amigos**, ademas ¿Que pasaría si ellos 3 estuvieran vivos? Te estuvieran defendiendo de lo que te dicen estas cucarachas y ellos los matarían, mira alla quiero que veas quien anda ahi.

Goku y todos se fijaron y vieron que Bardock, Gine, y el abuelo Gohan fueron asesinados y los que estaban ahi eran todos sus ex amigos, Goku no sabia que escoger, los demas les estaban diciendo que no lo haga es una trampa. Goku movio la cabeza diciendo que no.

Evil Goku: Bueno tal vez ignoras eso pero recuerda a Jiren lo que te dijo, "Que la confianza no valía nada" no necesitas sentimientos a estos malditos traidores que te quieren ver muerto, acepta la realidad Goku, d**ejame decirte que cualquiera que tambien tenga una traición aceptarían su lado****.** Asi que acéptalo, únete a mi has pagar caro a los malditos haciéndolos sufrir uno por uno, **triturándolos y humillarlos** mas que a ti. Si quieres primero son los humanos luego tus ex amigos, has pagar caro a todos mata a todos los seres que son mas importante en su vida, y si quieres puedes escoger a tu maldita esposa la zorra esa que solo le importa el dinero y no la vida de todos, has llorar a Goten y a Gohan ver a su madre muerta, luego Videl, luego a Bulma que Vegeta y esos par de Trunks que lloren. Mata a Rin y a ese **enano **de Jaken y humilla al **grandote y serio** de Sesshomaru, luego a Aome que Inuyasha llore y sufra el **perro rabioso**, y a la **comadreja **de Shippo puedes hacerlo sufrir, has sufrir a Kaede mas que en ese orfanato y el mismo infieron en la que vivio, mata a todos sus amigos y seres queridos, has lo que quieras con el resto, tambien los 12 universos y las dimensiones. Todos estan en tu contra, incluso los universos ya que el tonto de Bergamo te hizo el ridiculo y que todos los universos te odien. Tu no eres malo o el enemigo, ellos son el verdadero enemigo y no vamos a creerles lo del amor y que la Justicia o que otra cosa, si bajamos la guardia te mataran, es mejor aceptando nuestra realidad.

Goku recordó muchos momentos felices que estuvo con todos pero cuando escucho a pocos mencionando de matarlo y viendo que los 3 que eran su verdadera familia se enfureció y derramó lágrimas, Goku le dio la mano y aceptó.

***Ahora Goku gritó con gran fuerza y su aura era color negro no se veía nada de adentro***

Todos los amigos que veian este sueño y los otros dobles que son Ex amigos de Goku se espantaron lo que estan viendo, ya no era Goku desprende de un Ki maligno.

Bulma: No importa debemos atacar mientras este asi.

Voz: ¡Intentenlo!

Todos: ¿Como?

Despues ya se dejo ver esa aura y ahora es el mismo que vieron dentro de la cabeza solo que su dogi aun era de Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku se la quitó y ahora tenia su propio y antiguo traje.

Trunks del futuro: Señor Goku que le paso, porque esta diferente ahora.

Milk: Goku tendrás que detenerte ahora.

Evil Goku: Jajajaja ¿Quien es Goku? (Lo dijo en tono burlón) El ya esta muerto, lo mataron ustedes malditas escorias traidoras, y me dieron la vida a mi.

Roshi: Si dices que no eres Goku ¿Entonces quién eres?

Evil Goku: Jajaja ustedes pueden llamarme como quieran, Dark Goku, Evil Goku, Kakaroto, Demonio, Monstruo, no importa ustedes me pueden decir lo que quieran solo voy a decir que todos ustedes morirán aquí jajaja.

Krilin: ¿Evil Goku? Jamas pensé que esto iba a pasar.

Ranma 2: ¿Que no lo ven? Por su culpa hicieron que Goku piense que todos los traicionamos.

Bulma: Callate Ranma eso lo veremos cuando Bills y Wiss llegen aquí.

Evil Goku: (Enfadado) Va, con que los dioses tambien, ahorita vuelvo (Poniendo sus dedos en la frente y utilizando la teletransportación).

Evil Goku mato a los Supremos Kaioshin y volvió a la tierra.

Yamcha: ¿A donde fuiste?

Evil Goku: Ha encargarme de su salvación (Sorprendiendo a todos). Asi es como lo escuchan Bills el dios de la destrucción ya no existe mas, ahora los siguientes son ustedes asi que prepárense para morir porque nadie se salvará esta vez.

Despues se vino ese ataque y lanzo demasiadas rafagas de ki en todo el planeta y todos veian lo aterrorizados y daba miedo.

Evil Goku: Jajaja no tengo enemigos que me puedan derrotar y eso lo se porque todas las dimensiones no tienen un ki como para matarme soy el ser mas poderoso de todos los guerreros y dimensiones, soy Evil Goku.

***El sueño termino y todos tenian demasiadas gotas de sudor por los nervios y miedo***

Bardock: Se lo que han visto, porque tambien lo vi. Eso es lo que va a suceder si traicionan a mi hijo.

Yugi: Yo jamas traicionaria a Goku, solo vimos que pasaría en el futuro, prefiero la muerte que aceptar la idea de Bulma.

Aome: Díganos Bardock, cual es el la idea de Abigor y sus hombres.

Bardock: Yo en el otro mundo escuche a una diosa llamada Ker dice que es hermana de Tanatos y Hipnos (sorprendiendo a los caballeros dorados y de bronce en escuchar que ella es hermana de ambos) y tambien es la diosa del destino, dice que dentro de muy poco el se unirá a ellos debido a una traición por sus amigos, y que sera diferente Kakarotto. Dice que es un destino y dijo que aunque se enteren jamas podrán detener el nacimiento de Evil Goku. Así que por favor prepárense por la batalla de Abigor sean tan fuertes como para enfrentarse a un dios como Black, hagan todo lo posible que ese destino en que mi hijo se una a ellos jamas se cumpla. Se los pido por favor no quiero que Gine se ponga triste cuando vea a nuestro hijo destruyendo todo. Puede que yo no pude detener o cambiar el destino de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta, pero ustedes podrán detener ese destino.

Sakura: Le prometo Bardock que jamas eso se va a cumplir, le doy mi palabra (Derramando pocas lágrimas).

Kaede/Lucy: (Igual) Yo tambien Bardock, impedire que eso pase. No quiero que alguien mas siente lo mismo que yo.

Bardock: (Sorprendido o no) ¿Eso quieres decir que una vez sentiste eso como Kakarotto cuando lo traicionaron?

Kaede/Lucy: No pero esa voz que a veces escucho en mi cabeza me hizo pensar que alguien me traicionaba (Kouta sabe a que se refería porque de niños Kaede pensaba que Kouta lo traicionaba).

Bardock: Bueno si una vez sentiste eso, trata que Kakarotto no le pase lo mismo que tu.

Serena: ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Porque mi cuerpo esta desapareciendo? (todos notaban que tambien estan desapareciendo.

Bardock: Eso es porque ya estan despertando, saluden a kakarotto de mi parte.

Todos o algunos derramaron lágrimas en hablar con el padre de Goku. algunas chicas se fusionaron o algo por el estilo y abrazaron a Bardock, Bardock como tenia una gota de sudor o porque es la primera vez que hace un abrazo con otras personas aparte de Gine. Desaparecieron por completo y no quedaban nada ahora Bardock tambien desapareciera de ese sueño y les daba suerte a ellos, el resto de los Guerreros Z y en especial Goku.

***Ahora en la Corporación Cápsula, todos estaban un poco dormidos pero ya despertaban poco a poco***

Fue una gran aventura o algo por el estilo en ese sueño ahora dependían de todo y entrenar. Ahora tendrían que buscar a Goku y a los demás sobre entrenar y hacerse mas fuertes para enfrentarse a Abigor y los demás enemigos y tratar de que no nazca Evil Goku.


	6. Aviso

Atención mis queridos amigos que lean este fanfic quiero advertirles algo muy importante, pero no se alarmen aun continuare con la historia solo vengo a informarles que mi fanfic tambien estará en **WATTPAD**, por si nadie sabe que es el Wattpad vayan a una pagina y pongan Wattpad ahi se encuentran otras historias asi como los fanfic y asombrantes, aun no estará porque tardara como unas 24 horas en que aparezca ya subí el prologo y el primer capitulo continuare subiendo el resto de los capítulos.

Solo una cosa en caso que no este en la pagina me avisan y yo les mandare el Link en alguna parte tal vez en mensajes o se los puedo decir en como pueden encontrarla somo me avisan y yo se los dijo, en el Wattpad tal vez la historia tendra pocos cambios al igual que esta historia que escribo en el fan fiction. Recuerden que si no lo encuentran **avísenme**.

Bien eso es todo que informarles, les prometo que subiré el siguiente capitulo y puede que me tarde un poco o demasiado sin mas que decir Adios.

Este es el Link solo que tendrán que combinar el link.

https:

/

/

www.

wattpad.

com

/901463007

-dragon-ball-super-pelea-de-dimensiones-capitulo-1


	7. Capitulo 5

Narrador: Antes de comenzar si muchos de ustedes estaban como preocupados o porque me tarde mucho lo lamento necesitaba nombres, movimientos y ataques, y tambien lo lamento pero algunas actualizaciones en Wattpad y estaba editando y poniendo cosas para la historia. Bueno comenzemos con este capítulo.

watch?v=fOU9t5b7gls

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

Despues de ambos capítulos sobre ese sueño Goku y los demás excepto de los Guerreros Z, muchos de la dimension 2 vieron los poderosos e increíbles poderes de esta dimension cual nadie puede tener esos poderes, vieron el pasado de los Saiyajin, el origen de Freezer, Cold, y Cooler, tambien la extinción del planeta Vegeta y cuando enviaron a Goku en la nave de bebé hacia la tierra y tambien sus aventuras de niño y cuando se enfrentó a muchos enemigos tan poderosos aunque fuera un niño y conocio a muchos amigos. Tambien cuando obtuvo una familia y se enfrentó a los de su propia raza para defender el planeta tierra y varios enemigos despues de la Saga de los Saiyajin, tambien aquellas batallas impresionantes como la Saga de Freezer, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, y tambien la aparición del Super Saiyajin de Goku, tambien el enfrentamiento de Garlick Jr aunque Goku no estaba ahi sus amigos pudieron defender su planeta, el regreso de Freezer y que aparece Trunks que tambien tiene el Super Saiyajin como Goku, le cuenta sobre los androides, y sobre su enfermedad. Entrenaron por 2 años y conocen a las Sailor Scouts y el enfrentamiento de Tazard. Luego toda la saga de Cell y el segundo sacrificio de Goku, tambien el torneo del otro mundo con poderes tan extraños y sorprendentes, ahora con la saga del demonio mágico y poderoso Majin Boo, la pelea contra Bills el dios de la destrucción, el regreso de Freezer, el torneo de Champa vs Bills, la Saga de Black Goku, el Torneo de Poder y la aparición del famoso Ultra Instinto, la victoria que fue el universo 7, y de nuevo el regreso de Freezer pero acompañado con los 2 Saiyajin Paragus y el segundo Broly, y fue derrotado por Gogeta en SSJB pero no lo mataron, ahora fue el ataque de Fu y de Hearts, con sus compañeros que trataban de eliminar a todos los universos. Despues vieron muchos enemigos y dimensiones o líneas temporales diferentes y los patrulleros del tiempo y cuando vieron el futuro del Dragon Ball GT pero como dicen este anime es diferente porque no conocen a Bills y al resto, Goku se desperto despues de ver un poco en el Torneo de Poder, ahora Bardock les advirtió algo sobre el futuro a los demás y les enseñó que pasaria si eso se cumpliera, despertara Evil Goku y los matara si no hacen algo para impedir pero lo mas importante es ser mas fuertes para enfrentarse a sus enemigos que estan con Abigor.

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 5: El primer ataque de Abigor, el sonido de la caja musical Lilium regresa.

***Todos estaban en la casa de Bulma en la Corporación Cápsula y esperaban a Goku y los demás para tener esos poderes tan sorprendentes para que ayuden a enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso como Black Goku, Cell y otros.***

Amu: ¿Donde estará Goku?

Su: No lo sabemos Amu, si quiere podemos cocinar algo para desayunar y esperar a que ellos vengan.

Amu: (Feliz) Gracias Su, (Fijándose en Miki) ¿Miki que estas haciendo?

Miki: Estoy dibujando algo.

Ran: ¿Que es? Quiero ver (Curiosa).

Miki: De acuerdo miren.

Mostrando a Goku con sus musculosos que tiene y casi todas las chicas se sorprenden y ademas se fijan en el cuerpo de Goku como los Bíceps, Tríceps, Gemelos, Cuádriceps, Glúteos, Dorsal, Abdominal, Trapecio, Pectoral, Maceteros, Frontal, y como siempre su típica sonrisa que hace sonrojar a las chicas, sobre todo su cuerpo que es perfecto y hermoso, bueno ustedes saben cuando las chicas se fijan en alguien musculoso, fuerte, y muy guapo que hace enamorar a chicas.

Yaya: (Roja y como congelada) Vaya si que Goku es muy fuerte sobre todo muy guapo como el.

Rima: (Igual) Si tienes razon de el sobre todo su pelo me gusta mucho.

Mina: (Tambien y mente) Y no esta nada mal, y hay como en total 6 Gokus como Goku, Black, Turles, Goten, Bardock, y Goku jr, puede que 2 de ellos son niños pero son muy guapos aunque podría haber 7 porque aparecerá Evil Goku. si no logramos evitar que el nazca.

***En ese entonces Goku aparece con su teletransportacion y muchos se asustan y caen al piso en estilo anime***

Goku: Lo siento chicos por asustarlos pero asi es mi técnica.

Kairi. No hace falta que lo digas Goku, ya sabemos mucho cuando estuvimos en ese sueño (Igual de torpe).

Vegeta: Por fin llegas Kakarotto.

Goku: Ah Vegeta, que bien que estés aquí.

Vegeta: (Con sus brazos cruzados) Recuerda que estoy en mi casa y siempre estoy aquí sabandija, ahora que es o que hacemos para ayudar a estos mocosos.

Algunos o todos se enfadan por decir eso pero siempre es asi por su orgullo de Saiyajin, pero que importa.

Goku: Bueno lo mas probable es que lo llevemos con el maestro Karin para que vea si pueden liberar ese poder (En ese entonces Ranma sintió el verdadero terror de un gato)(XD).

Vegeta: Bueno ellos si pueden liberar a ese poder pero que hay con las demás sabandijas que no saben utilizar su poder como Nyu, Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, y los demás que no tienen ni una pizca de poder. No nos ayudarán en nada si no saben pelear como nosotros.

Goku: Bueno ellos si quieren pueden regresar a su dimension, estarán seguros si estan en sus casas y que el resto como los guerreros nos ayuden, pero Nyu se queda ya que necesito ayudar a su otra personalidad que esta dormida.

Vegeta: Hmm, ya veo asi que Nyu es la segunda personalidad y esa tal Lucy que es su primera y verdadera personalidad. Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir es que su otra personalidad tiene habilidades como el resto de esas Diclonius y Nyu no las tenga. Con razon no siento que su Ki es muy fuerte como las otras.

Goku: Exacto, pero su segunda personalidad puede tener poderes asi como las Diclonius, claro que tambien le ayude a volar y enseñar rafagas de Ki y nos ayude. (Recordando algo) Bueno recordé algo que necesitan nuestra ayuda ¿Donde esta Bulma?

Vegeta: Como siempre investigando esa máquina de viajar en dimensiones para perfeccionarla.

Goku: (Con su sonrisa) Ya veo oigan me permiten un momento necesito llevarme a todas las Diclonius.

Amy: Ya veo, quieres que ella ayude con ellas para quitar ese virus que ellas tienen ¿Verdad?

Goku: Correcto Amy.

Todas las Diclonius acompañó a Goku hacia Bulma aunque tambien Kouta quiere acompañarlos para ver y Yuka se queda con Mayu y los demás.

Elisa: no creo que pueda confiar en ella.

Goku: no te preocupes, Bulma no es como esos científicos que ustedes conocen. Ella es amable y un poco valiente, ustedes la vieron en ese sueño que tuvimos, ella hace muchas cosas incluso no le teme a nada posee un gran carisma, un gran sentido de la aventura, inteligencia sin igual y aparte, también cuenta con una personalidad centrada y decidida. En contrapartida con sus cualidades, como defectos, es coqueta, le gusta impartir órdenes y le encanta presumir ante los demás. Ella siempre es asi cuando la conoci de niño, no es mala persona.

Muchas Diclonius entendieron lo que quiere decir Goku, y eso es verdad porque les sorprende que ella hace muchas cosas impresionantes, ayuda a todos, y no hace daño tal y como lo vieron en el sueño pero algo es que aun pueden confiar en ella ya que en el sueño se mostró una traición hacia Goku, transformandose en Evil Goku pero podrán impedir que eso se cumpla ya que Ker es la diosa del destino y puede crear destinos o predecir.

***En el laboratorio de Bulma en la maquina dimensional (Asi la nombrare), ella aun esta trabajando en eso para poder perfeccionarla y viajar en dimensiones sin que haya una causa como la Maquina del tiempo aunque dijieron que si se puede viajar***

Goku: Bulma nos permites un momento por favor.

Bulma: (Arriba de la máquina) Si Goku ya voy.

En eso Bulma baja y se acerca a los demás ya iban hablar hasta que se escucho una musica pero como de caja y muy dulce.

watch?v=aovIwxIOu9Y

Goku: ¿Que es esa música? Se me hace familiar.

Kouta: ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Por que se te hace familiar ese sonido? Solo yo y Kaede conocemos esa música.

Goku: Veras cuando vimos ese sueño y aparecio Kaede vi sus recuerdos y escucho esa música que siempre le gusta cantar.

Todos estaban buscando ese sonido y en el patio trasero del laboratorio de Bulma se vio esa caja que producía esa música, Kouta estaba sorprendido porque hace 5 meses ya no sirvió porque paro, pero ahora se escucha y no sabe porqué funciona ahora la caja funciona pero es muy raro que esta caja esta aquí y no en su dimension en la casa maple, bueno es la misma musica y dentro de esa caja esta la concha rosa que Nyu le dio a Kouta.

Goku: Vaya asi que esa es la caja musical que siempre Kaede le gusta escuchar.

Kouta: Ya veo, yo crei que ya no funcionaba hace 5 meses.

Goku: ¿Hace 5 meses? Te refieres que aquel dia que regreso Nyu paro la musica.

kouta: Asi es, cuando la musica paro el reloj que Nyu arreglaba funcionaba.

Goku: (Analizando la situación) Oye creo que ya estoy averiguando algo.

Kouta: ¿A que te refieres?

Goku: Si el reloj que Nyu arreglaba parece que ese reloj representa a Nyu, y la caja Musical represente a Kaede ¿No lo crees? Si paro la musica es porque Kaede ya no estaba y ahora que ese sueño se mostro es como que ya esta de regreso.

Kouta: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo Goku, que eso era cierto) Ah entonces estas diciendo que ella ya esta aquí pero dormida en la otra personalidad. Ya veo ahora entiendo todo porque ambas cosas eran diferentes es como que la caja es Lucy y Nyu es el reloj (Cerrando la caja).

Kaede: (Sorprendiendo a Kouta) Asi es Kouta.

Kouta: ¡Kaede! (abrazando a su amiga que pronto va a ser su novia o esposa del futuro) Creí que nunca te volvería a ver despues de estar en ese sueño.

Kaede: No importa, se lo debo a alguien que me ayudó a convencer.

Kouta: ¿Te refieres a Goku? Porque si es verdad tienes toda la razon el es una buena persona con un corazón puro.

Bulma: Lo siento por interrumpir pero Goku queria contarme algo.

Goku: Ah es cierto (rascándose la mejilla) Pero ya se me olvido (XD).

BAGSH, todos se caen al piso en escuchar que le olvido algo que iba a ayudar.

Todos: Y es un torpe.

Kouta: Bueno Bulma es que Goku queria decirte si podría ayudar a nuestras amigas.

Goku: (Agradeciendo a Kouta) Gracias por ayudarme Kouta, bueno Bulma es que recuerdas a ese sujeto de Kakuzawa que contó algo sobre un virus.

Bulma: Es cierto lo recuerdo bien, dijo algo sobre el Virus Vector, y gracias a Nana nos contó muchas cosas sobre ese laboratorio y de esas personas malvadas.

Goku: Asi es, quiero que les ayudes a quitar ese Virus que tienen por favor.

Bulma aceptó y se llevo a todas las Diclonius, las reviso y saco informacion como que si tienen ese Virus tan extraño le llevará poco tiempo porque ella es una gran científica, Bulma comentó que sorprendió a las Diclonius sobre esos tipos, y dijo que no todos los científicos con malos, y las Diclonius aun escuchaba la platica de Bulma hacia ellas es como si estuvieran seguras de ella, tambien dijo que esas personas que estan ahi no son científicos son carniceros en tratar mal a otra gente que sorprendio aun mas las Diclonius. Tomó las pruebas y si podía trabajar en eso. Ahora el plan de ese loco anciano de Kakuzawa sera fracasada por una tonteria de extinguir a la raza humana. Mientras con Goku y Kouta tambien estaban hablando.

Kouta: Que bien que Kaede este de regreso.

Goku: Si, bueno lo que importa es que Bulma las ayude y ese viejo loco que tiene ese ridiculo plan de extinguir a la raza humana de su dimension fracase, ellas no son unos monstruos, sino el y sus amigos en tratarlas mal.

Kouta: Tienes razon, por cierto el nombre de ese viejo se llama Kakuzawa, y conocí a alguien que tiene el mismo nombre aunque dijo que era su hijo pero esta muerto (De pronto recordó esa cabeza cortada en el suelo y de pronto sintió un poco de nervios)

Goku: Lo se, si te refieres a ese profesor que esta en tu universidad era su hijo y tenia cuernos, no se que le ocurrió de tener cuernos, pero cuando estuve en los recuerdos de Kaede, vi a el y Kaede hablando y ese tipo trato de convencer de que con su ayuda extinguirá a la raza humana.

Kouta: Ya veo ahora entiendo porque nos engaño que era su tio, dijiste que cuando estabas con Kaede tocaste su cabeza y viste sus recuerdos ¿Verdad? Quiero saber que viste.

Goku: Bueno vi que ella fue abandonada por su padre solo por tener cuernos (Kouta sintiendo lástima que su padre alla hecho tal cosa), estuvo en un orfanato y ella sufría por culpa de 4 niños solo por sus cuernos. Seria muy larga la historia y no se como hacer que veas lo que yo vi en sus recuerdos.

Kouta: Bueno pues ¿Que tal si me das tu mano y veo los recuerdos?

watch?v=VfJL8f1euCw

***Goku lo hizo y se vio muchos recuerdos de Kaede***, como cuando estaba con su madre y padre, el padre salió con Kaede y la dejo en el bosque despues en el orfanato y los 4 niños le hicieron algo malo y mataron a su perro enfrente de sus ojos y Kaede con furia y odio mató a los 4 haciendo que Kouta otra vez quedará con nervios. Aquel dia que se conocieron y Kaede mataba a la gente inocente para refugiarse y no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso hasta que esa voz aparecía y le decía a Kaede sobre matar, y en aquel Zoo tambien, y en el Bus, la voz le empezaba a decir que si lo mata a Kouta el ya no podrá hacerle daño a Kaede.

watch?v=9kIG79nNxns

Aquel noche Kouta le dijo que tenia un primo pero en verdad le mintió, Kaede mientras estaba sola en el mismo árbol queria decirle algo a Kouta, sobre que le expresara sus sentimientos algo sobre que lo ama. Kaede lo fue a buscar y miró a ambos su prima y Kouta, de pronto alguien lo tira y se de pronto se hace oscuro, kouta se le hace familiar, algo muy parecido como a Goku cuando le traicionaron asi de oscuro pero esto ya es la tercera vez que Kaede otra vez esta en ese vacío, y se escucha la voz del pequeño Kouta.

Kouta niño: Asi es, ¿Porque me enamoraria de una niña con cuernos? Seria una gran estupidez.

Kaede niña: Entonces ¿Porque actuaste asi?

Kouta niño: Ya te lo dije ¿no? Me gustan mucho los animales extraños (Kaede llorando).

Kouta: No, ese no soy yo, Kaede no lo escuches.

De pronto mas siluetas de ambos niños asesinados, y de pronto salio esa niña que tenia vendas en su cabeza, y cuando se las quito era Kaede solo esta desnuda y tambien tiene odio hacia los humanos, le comento que lo acepte y Kaede no sabia y agarro de la mano de su otra yo se le podía decir que ella es Evil Kaede, Kaede estaba enojada y mató cruelmente a los del festival y no era una bomba como todos decían, ahora estaba en la estación de Tren y escucho lo que dijo Kouta que ama a Yuka y volverá al año siguiente, Kaede otra vez estaba enojada y entro al tren en el otro Vagón, ahi fue cuando mató a Kanae y al padre de Kouta haciendo que ambos Kouta lloraran, despues de eso Kouta habla con Kaede porque lo hizo, ahora le estaba diciendo que se detenga y ya no lo haga, Kaede tambien lloro por lo que hizo y salió del tren y se fue llorando. Estaba en Kamakura inyectando el virus a todas las personas o otras matandolos. conocio a una amiga llamada Aiko, y fue asesinada por los hombres que buscaban a Lucy, (Bueno en el manga dice que ella aun sigue viva asi que pondre algo que ella sigue viva) Kurama dijo que fallecio pero no se sabe si es de verdad pero de pronto imagenes de Kouta se vio en los letreros diciendo de alguien sobre Aiko y sigue igual del mismo pelo y rostro. Ahora Kaede estaba pasando por mas experimentos por ellos y dijieron que ella es la reina y hay mas Diclonius, se mostro mas recuerdos asi como en el anime que todos conocemos.

***Kouta salió de esos recuerdos y sintió mucho dolor por ver la vida de Kaede/Lucy/Nyu***

Kouta: Ahora entiendo porque mato a mi familia, no fue ella sino convencida por esa voz que ella escucha.

Goku: Correcto si no hacemos algo Kaede y Nyu dejarán de ser las mismas personas que tu conoces, y puede que ya no regresa.

Kouta: (triste y sentado) Ya veo, entiendo que no podré perdonar a Kaede lo que hizo con mucha gente pero sigue siendo mi amiga de la infancia y ella tiene bondad y es buena solo que esa voz esta tratando todo lo posible para controlar por completo a ambas personalidades.

Goku: Si, bueno solo que tendras que escucharme, (Kouta poniendo atención) tal vez te ofenda pero yo creo que es la mitad de la culpa de ambos, porque si no mintieras a Kaede sobre que tu primo es un niño le dijeras la verdad que tu tienes una prima y ella lo comprendiera. Tu la invitarias en el festival, se hiciera amiga de Kanae y Yuka. Ahi Kaede expresaría sus sentimientos a ti, y tu familia no hubiera muerto, y ya no escucharia mas esa voz (Asi como el Fanfic de Elfen lied llamado Sin Mentiras), pero mira lo que paso le mentiste y Kaede pensó que tu la estabas traicionando y usando como un animal. Asesino a tu familia y sabes el resto de las cosas.

Kouta solo pensaba que Goku tenia razon en todo, si no fuera por esa mentira ambos estarían vivos y esto jamas hubiera pasado, entonces Kaede escucho toda la conversacion y Kaede tambien comprende que Goku tenia razon entonces Kaede salió y caminó hacia Kouta y Kouta hacia Kaede.

Kouta: (Derramando lágrimas y abrazando a su mejor amiga) Lo siento Kaede, si no fuera por mi esto jamas hubiera pasado sobre nosotros.

Kaede: (igual) Yo tambien lo siento Kouta, si no hubiera escuchado esa voz ellos aun estarían vivos, puede que no me perdones por lo que hice de niños.

Kouta: (Aun abrazando a Kaede) Te equivocas Kaede, nosotros hicimos esto ahora ya no se como se pueden arreglar las cosas.

Goku: (Viendo a la pareja perfecta, con brazos cruzados y con como siempre su sonrisa) Bueno ambos se sienten culpados pero se puede arreglar si utilizan las esferas del dragon y reviven a sus seres queridos y otras personas inocentes de Kamakura con excepción de los malos.

watch?v=PBRy5V_oeP0

Los dos reaccionaron que si tienen esa opcion, y asi se arreglaran las cosas pero ahorita no las pueden utilizar porque Abigor y sus hombres matarían a todos y es mejor que hasta que se termine esta pelea. Kouta y Kaede estaban felices de poder hacer eso, y en ese entonces se dieron un beso en los labios. Se separaron y ahora van a hablar de algo muy interesante ahora Kaede va a expresar sus sentimientos bueno lo dijo en el anime pero de nuevo a a hacerlo.

Kaede: Kouta, (en voz baja) me gustas

kouta: ¿Que? lo siento no te escuche.

Kaede: ¡QUE ME GUSTAS! (Abrazando a Kouta)

Kouta: (Sorprendido) ¡Lo dices en serio!

Kaede: Si tu fuiste el único que no le importó que fuera diferente desde que eramos niños, eres un gran amigo que hizo y me sacaste el infierno en el que me encontraba. Me diste momentos de caluroso amor.

Kouta: Bueno escuche eso cuando nos despedimos en esa noche pero dejame decirte que tambien me gustas (Sorprendiendo a Kaede). Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y tambien Nyu, yo amo a ambas niñas que conocí, no importa lo que eras, si en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue divertido estar contigo, como cuando fuimos al zoo de pequeños, y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Y a mí sí me gusta todo de ti y de Nyu.

En eso ambos se sonrojan y se acercan poco a poco sus rostros y se dan un beso en los labios. Goku seguia viendo esto y no estaba como penoso en ver esto, si no feliz bueno siempre con si típica sonrisa. Ambos se separaron y van a hablar algo.

Kouta: Kaede, dime una cosa.

Kaede: ¿Cual es?

Kouta: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kaede: Si (Lo dijo sorprendida, tranquila y ambos dándose un beso).

BOM, BAM, BAM (Bam significa el ruido de los aplausos y Bom casi igual pero en caso que sea Boom son explosiones si atacan o hacen explotar algo) los 3 se fijaron de donde se escuchaba ese sonido de aplausos y eran nada mas y nada menos que el resto de sus amigos o mejor dicho todos que felicitaban a ambos en casarse y Yuka muy triste por ver que Kaede/Lucy/Nyu se va a casar con Kouta en un futuro pero va a felicitarlo y dandole suerte a su primo (Pero se lo merecia XD, ya que Kouta hace una perfecta pareja con Kaede que con su prima). Los demás no querían escuchar a los 3 hablando sobre la familia de Kouta y sobre el resto pero como estaban cerca se escucho desde el pasillo, y ambos enamorados se sonrojan.

Nana: Felicidades Lucy y Kouta.

Mayu: Estoy feliz que se van a casar.

Diclonius: (Mente en cada una) Vaya si que nuestra reina se va a casar con un humano eso quiere decir que tendran un hijo osea un príncipe y nosotras tendremos que seguir obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Yuka: (Con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro) Bueno Kouta te deseo mucha suerte con Nyu en el futuro.

Kouta: Gracias Yuka y tambien el resto.

Serena: No hay de que.

Mina, Lita, Rei: (Mente) Me sorprende que ella tenga un amigo desde la infancia y ahora se van a casar, si tan solo tuviera un novio que me diria lo mismo en casarse conmigo (Bueno no como Diclonius, bueno ya saben que las 3 intentan buscar un novio y siempre piensan en eso).

Milk: (Mente y roja) Me trae muchos recuerdos cuando Goku y yo eramos jóvenes.

Roshi: Como dije antes los Saiyajin siempre se casan con mujeres muy raras y ahora van a decir que los hombres siempre se casan con Diclonius muy raras.

Todas se le quedan mirando a Roshi y el esquiva 2 golpes de Bulma y Milk.

Roshi: ¡Muy buen intento Milk y Bulma!

¡POW!

Ahora Roshi es golpeado por algunas chicas porque recordaron algo en ese sueño cuando su imagen fue estropeada pero a las Diclonius es como decir que ahora ellas son las raras y por eso ellas incluyendo a Kaede golpearon al viejo.

Chicas: ¿Que decias?

Roshi: (Tirado en el suelo y las chicas con una sonrisa) ¿Y eso de donde vinieron? Respeten a los mayores por favor (muchos con gotas de sudor).

***Paso un poco de tiempo y ahora estaban practicando en usar su poder cuando de repente***

BOOOOMMMM, se vino una explosion en la ciudad y sintieron muchas precensia malignas eso significaba que Abigor lanzó su primer ataque, todos se prepararon para ir, y que los demás se queden. ***Mientras con Kakuzawa se dirigió en la parte mas abajo asi como en el manga en donde esta su hija Ana***

D. K: ¡Ya esta cerca el momento no importa quien me detenga cumpliré mi deseo de ser Dios de la nueva humanidad!

Voz: Tal vez tengas razon papa.

D. K: Eres tu Ana, hmfh conque tambien viste ese sueño.

Ana: Exacto papa pero que podemos hacer para evitar el nacimiento de Evil Goku.

Narrador: (En el cap anterior dije que todos estaban en el mismo sueño pero me equivoque solo los malos estaban separados de ver el pasado y tambien los buenos que estaban muy separados de los malos)

D. K: Eso no lo se, ni siquiera se porque vimos ni sabemos que hacer para impedir ni siquiera sé tampoco quién fue en quien mostró en el pasado. Me temo que alguien nos alla metido para idear unos planes, no se quien fue pero se lo agradezco (N: Fue Abigor para que el viejo pudiera idear nuevos experimentos).

Voz: En eso tienes razon, y no podemos hacer que encuentren la cura.

Narrador: (Bueno este fanfic que tengo sobre Elfen Lied es del anime pero combinare algunas cosas del manga pero no haré que Lucy le pase lo mismo que en el manga al final, que todo el mundo esté tranquilo porque este fanfic no es… bueno ustedes saben de cosas que no estarán desnudos ni nada de eso como en el manga).

D. K: Vaya eres tu Arakawa, que bueno que has venido, te queria presentar este lugar aquí es donde va hacer nuestro proyecto la llamo Lebensborn, aquí esta mi hija Ana, y ella puede predecir el futuro, y no puede salir de este faro pero este lugar es donde estan mis antepasados, sobretodo aqui sera el origen de ser un dios, mi hija ya es una diosa, si capturamos a Lucy podré convertirme en dios.

Arakawa: En eso tienes razon, pero ya que las Diclonius estan con Goku y el resto no podemos hacer nada, si tu hija puede predecir el futuro entonces ella puede medir los cálculos para que seas dios del nuevo mundo ¿nos podía decir?

D. K: HMFH de acuerdo, Ana sabes los cálculos y dime el resultado la caída de los humanos y mi ascenso a dios del nuevo mundo ¿Es posible?.

Ana esta abajo en el río tal como en el manga ella calcula, sale del agua y es igual que en el manga y le dice…

Ana: Tu puedes lograrlo padre, es posible.

El viejo loco y enfermo cree que si puede hacerlo pero mientras esten todos impedirán que Lucy es encontrada y hacer planes para hacer su locura, Kakuzawa contó mas de sus planes, quiso regresar este laboratorio al mismo lugar de su dimension y comenzar un plan para capturar a Lucy y contactar desde el otro laboratorio, pero no pueden asi que se le ocurre entrar a casa de Bulma y hacer el intento o planear algo solo que el problema no tiene helicópteros, ni como aviones asi que tendrán que idear algo.

***Mientras en la capital de Oeste muchos corren y escapan de los villanos que hacen todo este alboroto***

watch?v=YhGrgfjVYfU

Los ataques que lanzan estos sujetos muy extraños son muy poderosos, no tanto como destruir un planeta ni nada solo hacían gigantes explosiones casi parecido a los androides del futuro pero allí habian unos pocos tipos parecidos a alguien o a muchos.

Hombre: Jajajaja es divertido hacer esto.

Mujer: Jajaja si tienes razon, gracias a ese torpe nos trajo de nuevo a la vida, extrañaba hacer esto.

Fanger: Ustedes 2 callense y guarden respeto a Abigor, si no fuera por el ustedes seguirían muertos en el futuro.

Diclonius: Dejalos, ellos siempre son asi, son unos pobres imbéciles que solo destruyen cosas y no hacen caso a nadie ni a su propio creador.

Hasta que una rafaga de ki fue lanzado pero los enemigos los esquivó fácilmente.

Goku: Vaya asi que son ustedes quienes estan con Abigor.

Hombre 1: Exacto Goku.

Goku: (Sorprendido y confundido) ¡¿Que 17 y 18?! ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? Creí que ustedes ya no mataban a nadie.

17: Goku esos 2 no somos nosotros.

Goku: ¿Que? (Analizando) Ya veo asi que ustedes son androides del mundo de Trunks.

18 del futuro: asi es gracias a el nos trajo a la vida, extrañabamos los viejos tiempos, pero mira nada mas que hizo Trunks en cambiar el pasado y me da lastima mi otra yo del pasado y tambien al otro 17.

Voz: ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!

voz 2: ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

Los 2 ataques se lanzaron a ambos androides y ellos los esquivaban fácil.

17: Vaya que buena idea en atacar a mi otro yo y a la otra 18.

17 del futuro: Asi que trajeron a sus amigos. Que bueno pero tendremos cuidado porque no quiero que nos eliminen como lo hizo Trunks.

Trunks del futuro: ¿Me hablaban de mi?

Ambos androides reconocen esa voz y se enojan por recordar aquella vez que Trunks eliminó a ambos.

17 del futuro: Vaya Trunks cuanto tiempo sin vernos desde que nos eliminaste.

watch?v=oEsGj0tCT4E

Voz: ¡Alto ahi! (Todos volteando) Como se atreven atacar esta ciudad. Nosotras no se lo permitimos. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaremos en el nombre…

Todas las Sailor (Sin excepción) : De la Luna.

18 del futuro: Vaya asi que son las famosas Sailor Scouts que protegen su dimension tal y como sus amigos, pero que poses tan ridículas, me dan pena (En eso las chicas se enfadan y recordaron ese sueño que ella casi dijo lo mismo de decir ridiculez).

18: Basta ellas no son ridículas y deben para de una vez (defendiendo a las Sailor y agradeciendo que ella no es asi como la de su otra yo del futuro).

17 del futuro: Oh ¿Tu crees? Pues dejame decirte que no podemos nos gusta sufrir a la gente y podemos matar a cualquiera y no me importa si tengo que eliminar a mi otro yo para que me detenga.

17: ¿Y tu crees que puedes conmigo? Yo soy mas fuerte que tu en el futuro.

Entonces se viene la pelea de ambos androides del pasado vs androides del futuro y se sorprenden que se luchan como si fuera un espejo. Ahora todas las Sailor, Lydian, Cristal, y sus hombres pelean contra unos sujetos llamados Fanger y Kaerst con sus hombres, Kaede y las Diclonius pelean contra las otras Diclonius, los Guardianes de huevo luchan con las personas que estan poseídas por el huevo X y de otro tipo de huevos malignos. Ahora con Yugi y sus amigos pelean contra otras personas que tambien estan siendo poseídas y tienen cartas muy parecidas a ellos.

Seiya: Ahora hay que encontrar a nuestro oponente.

Voz: Jajajaja cuanto tiempo sin verte Seiya.

Seiya: (Sorprendido igual al resto) Imposible tu debes ser...

Pegaso Negro: Exacto Seiya (Este caballero es el mismo que se enfrentó a Seiya solo que su armadura cambio y es igualita a la de Seiya) Gracias a Abigor tengo la venganza de hacerte añicos y darme un nuevo poder, mira fijate a mi armadura, igualita a la tuya ¿No lo crees?

4 voces: Jajaja lo mismo que ustedes.

Los otros 4 caballeros de bronce voltean y se sorprenden que ahora tambien van a enfrentarse a los 5 caballeros negros. Sus armaduras tambien cambiaron y son igualitas a la de los de Bronce.

Shiryu: (Impactado) ¿Dragon Negro? Creí que eras un buen caballero.

Dragon Negro: Jajaja eso crees pues dejame decirte que... (Agarrandose la cabeza) Grrr Shiryu tendrás que detenerme no puedo controlarme.

Shiryu: No puede ser entonces estas tratando de resistirte el poder de Abigor.

Dragon Negro: Exacto tienes que derrotarme o si no Gah. Ja no le creas a ese tonto cualquiera de nosotros puede estar bajo control asi como yo.

Shiryu: Hmm ya veo entonces tendre que derrotarte y traer de vuelta a Dragon Negro, te salvaré.

watch?v=RXoNGcZpfuE

Ahora se viene una pelea de 5 caballeros de bronce vs caballeros negros. Los caballeros dorados se enfrentan a unos tipos con armaduras muy extrañas pero dijieron que eran de Ker la diosa del destino y eran fuertes, algunos eran nada mas que copias sobre los caballeros de Hades o es posible que pocos de ellos revivieron pero los caballeros no se rinden ya que tambien son fuertes. Ahora con Inuyasha, Ranma y sus amigos de artes marciales o mejor dicho guerreros.

Inuyasha: Cuidado alguien se acerca.

De pronto una nube morada fue reconocida por Inuyasha y el resto.

Hombre: Jajaja Vaya Inuyasha has cambiado la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Inuyasha: Ja ya se quien eres, reconozco este olor tan repugnante eres Naraku.

Naraku: (Apareciendo y sorprendiendo algunos) Jaja asi es gracias a Abigor me ha dado un nuevo poder, claro no tengo la perla de Shikon pero gracias al poder de el se incrementó bastante.

Inuyasha: Eres un cobarde como siempre no has cambiado en nada, tampoco la ultima vez que moriste (Sacando su espada y sus amigos tomando una pose de pelea) no te preocupes te regresare a tu tumba.

Naraku: Vamos inténtelo ya que ustedes no son los únicos que incrementan su poder.

Ahora como en los viejos tiempos se enfrentan de nuevo al temible Naraku, Sailor Galaxia aunque estaba con el resto se percató de una energia maligna y Galaxia reconoció quién era.

Mujer: Jajaja vaya vaya me enfrento a mi parte buena.

Sailor Galaxia: Vaya si eres tu Evil Sailor Galaxia o mejor dicho Sailor del caos.

Evil Sailor Galaxia: Jajaja asi es Galaxia, soy la misma que se enfrentó a Sailor Moon cuando tu y yo eramos una pero no importa gracias a Abigor tengo mas venganza que me hicieron ustedes 2.

Entonces ahora se pelea una Sailor de color dorado y naranja y la otra Sailor de maldad quien solo su cabello era rojo y el resto de su cuerpo y traje es negro. Ahora las guerreras magicas a quien se van a enfrentar a unos tipos reconocen las chicas, eran nada mas y nada menos que sus enemigos del pasado que se enfrentaron en la primera temporada del anime bueno eran criaturas de céfiro, solo que esta vez eran mas poderosos pero no se rindieron.

Shaoran: (Atento) ¿Ahora con quien nos vamos a enfrentar?

Hasta que aparecio una carta clow solo que esta es falsa porque ellos tienen las verdaderas y esta carta contenía mas poder y no estaba sola ya que tambien sus amigos se enfrentan a los Captors. Que pasa con Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z bueno no todos porque dos se enfrentan a los del futuro, acaso ya no habia nadie mas.

Voz: JAJAJAJAJAJA, vaya si que sean vuelto mas fuertes (Los Guerreros Z reconocieron la voz y voltearon al cielo).

Goku: Cell, se ve que tu tambien te has vuelto mas fuerte.

Cell: Asi es, gracias a Abigor tengo grandes deseos que cumplir ahora me las van a pagar.

Vegeta: ¿De veras insecto? Pues dejame decirte que nosotros somos mas fuertes y no somos los mismos cuando te enfrentamos.

Cell: Eso ya lo se Vegeta pero les dará una sorpresa a todos ustedes cuando vean mi transformacion, ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Apareciendo una aura muy parecida a Freezer y muchos se sorprenden, y aparece Cell) Vean mi nuevo poder, asi como Freezer y Cold cuando obtuvieron sus transformaciones de Golden, asi que si quieren llamenme Golden Cell.

Goku: Veo que viste a ambos transformándose en Golden, chicos ayuden al resto, Gohan, Vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de Cell.

Golden Cell: ¿De veras? Pues que lastima de ustedes 3 porque no van a atacarme sin mis otros compañeros.

De pronto salió Slug, Garlick Jr., Turles, Black Goku, Zamas, y hasta Broly (el clásico de DBZ).

Goku: No puede ser, ahora que vamos a hacer.

Pikoro: No es imposible Garlick Jr, tendría que estar atrapado en el lugar donde lo enviamos.

Garlick jr: Pues parece que sali gracias a Abigor.

Vegeta: Ya me canse que todos digan lo mismo que Abigor los revivio por su venganza y tonterías, ahora diran que ese insectos de Turles, Slug, Broly y el resto diga lo mismo.

***De pronto vinieron Goten y Trunks ayudar***

Gohan: Trunks Goten ¿Que hacen aqui? Es peligroso.

Goten: No hermano, nuestra tierra corre en un grave peligro y no nos iremos hasta derrotar a los demás. (Observando a Black y Turles) Vaya no crei que habia otras personas parecidas a mi padre y a mi.

Black Goku: Hmm, vaya asi que ahora tendré que matar de nuevo al hijo de Goku, hmfh no importa de cualquier caso lo tendré que hacer y si no soy yo que lo mate sera otro ¿No lo crees Goku?

Goku: (Confundido) ¿Eh, a que te refieres? (Los otros que estaban peleando reaccionaron que eso era cierto y tendrán que impedir que nazca Evil Goku).

Black Goku: Todavia no necesitas saber eso Goku.

Gohan: Papá, yo me encargare Zamas.

Goku: Muy bien es todo tuyo pero recuerda que es inmortal.

Vegeta: Entonces yo me encargare del insecto que se parece a Kakaroto.

Black Goku: Vale de todos modos queria tener una revancha contigo despues de haberme humillado de esa forma.

Vegeta: ¿Acaso te refieres cuando te conté que ese cuerpo y las celulas de Kakaroto que no te pertenece y la sabandija como el es capaz de sacar ese máximo poder?

***Flashback en el futuro***

Vegeta en SSJB golpeaba y humillaba a Black, intentó todo para atacar a Vegeta y el detiene su espada de ki.

Vegeta: Te explico cuál fue el error que cometiste.

Black Goku: ¿El error que cometí?

Vegeta: ¡Que ese cuerpo y cada una de tus celulas (golpeando a Black y agarrandolo del rostro) han sido creadas de acuerdo al gran historiales de peleas de Kakaroto y eso para ti significa un vil recipiente vacío! (Chocando a Black cada piso y arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo una combinación de golpes en Black) ¡Solo un cabeza hueca y maldito como el es capaz de manipular sus células de Saiyajin para obtener su máximo POTENCIAL! (golpeando a Black y haciendo una explosión)

***Fin del Flashback del futuro***

Black Goku: Aun recuerdo esa humillación ahora tendrás que pagar por ello maldito mortal.

Vegeta: Pues si quieres puedes comenzar maldito insecto pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa ¿Porque te uniste a Abigor no se te hizo suficiente con unirte con Hearts?

Zamas: No menciones ese nombre le prometimos que nos uniriamos para acabar con los mortales y el nos traiciono pero esta vez con Abigor es suficiente que el si nos prometió en cumplir nuestro objetivo.

Pikoro: Ya veo entonces si es asi no hay mas platicas.

Ahora sera la pelea de Vegeta vs Black Goku, Gohan vs Zamas, Goku vs Broly (DBZ), Goten y Trunks vs Turles, Trunks del futuro vs Cell, Pikoro vs Slug, y por último Krilin y Tenshinhan vs Garlick jr los 2 son muy fuertes pero Krilin siempre sera el debilucho y Tenshinhan ayudaba a Krilin para derrotar a alguien tan pequeño pero muy fuerte, podían utilizar a Yamcha y Chaoz como en los viejos tiempos pero desgracia son muy débiles. Mientras con las Diclonius se estaban enfrentando a las malvadas Diclonius, bueno ellas matan a alguien incluso asi mismas pero esos Diclonius los enemigos son mas despiadadas debido al poder de Abigor la cual incrementó su maldad y tambien su sed de venganza contra los humanos a pesar que su reina esta con los demás o hacen caso a su reina en que se detengan y no quiere matar a nadie despues de aquella promesa que le dio Kouta, asi que tratara todo lo posible que esas Diclonius que estan haciendo destrozos se detengan o tendrá que Goku las ayude o algo para detenerlas. Ahora con todas las Sailor y sus amigos que se hacen llamar guardianes de almas (Se que lo dije mil veces).

Fanger: Vaya que débiles pero son muy buenas peleando ¿No lo crees Kaerst?

Kaerst: Si hermano es divertido pelear con ellas.

Sailor Mars: No se confíen (Apareciendo su aura roja) ¡FUEGO DE MARTE!

El ataque se dirigió al hermano mayor de Kaerst, pero esquivó el ataque y uno de los hombres que estan con ellos se dirigió a Mars.

Ferb: Maldita ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a mi.

Sailor Mercury: ¡SAILOR MERCURY, RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!

Ferb: (Viendo el ataque de Mercury) ¡Maldición ya no podré esquivar ese ataque!

El ataque golpeo a Ferb y se le hizo un poco difícil en recuperarse despues de caer al piso.

Gad: Vaya Ferb te confiaste mucho.

Ferb: No hace falta que lo digas hermana.

Sailor Uranus: Pues que mal ahora ya callense ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!

el ataque se dirigió a Gad pero con la ayuda de su otro compañero James hizo que el ataque se dirigía a otro lado.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ya deténganse por favor ya no peleen.

Yark: Eso jamas sabemos de ustedes y sobre el milenio de plata guerreras de la luna llena y tambien sobre guerreras de la luna nueva.

Fartes: Me sorprende que conozcan a las Sailor Scouts y a las Dark.

Ferst: Exacto y tambien de ustedes los últimos de su raza sabemos de ustedes y que los llaman Guardianes de almas, y tambien sobre todo de Tazard y sus hombres fueron nuestros amigos.

Peter: Por eso nos vengaremos de nuestros amigos si no fuera por ustedes ellos seguirían vivos.

Lydian: Lamento decirles que ellos al principio les crei para traer nuestro reino y tambien nuestra raza, nuestro pueblo y tambien a nuestro padre pero fui una tonta en confiar en ellos por eso Tazard nos traicionó y nos revelamos y ese error lo seguiré cargando por confiar en el.

Henry: Eso lo veremos Lydian.

Liaturn: Señora Lydian deje que me encargue de Henry.

Lydian: Puedes ir, Cristal quédate conmigo, Fartes, Lum, Ziza vayan a ayudar a las Sailor.

Ziza, Fartes, Lum: De acuerdo señora.

***Ahora con los caballeros***

Seiya: Se ve que eres bueno Pegaso Negro no como el de antes.

Pegaso Negro: Gracias Seiya lo mismo digo de ti pero ya basta de charla preparate (Haciendo sus poses de la constelación de pegaso y Seiya tambien lo hace). ¡TOMA SEIYA, DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO NEGRO!

Seiya: ¡NO CAERÉ EN EL MISMO TRUCO, DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!

Los meteoros chocaron entre si y Seiya esquivaba los meteoros negros ya que son el fuego de la muerte, Seiya no utilizo su maximo poder porque aun sabia que aunque Pegaso Negro sea un caballero negro de bronce tambien era parte de Atena asi que no lo mato al contrario lo dejó herido y inconsciente y agradecia que no le tocaron los meteoros negros.

***Shun vs Andromeda Negro***

Andrómeda Negro: Vaya tonto sigues siendo el mismo niño llorón.

Shun: Te equivocas he cambiado un poco.

Andrómeda Negro: Va no importa lo que digas es hora de acabar con esto. ¡ADELANTE CADENA NEGRA!

Shun tambien lanza su cadena hacienda que las cadenas se enredaban unas a otras.

Shun: Es cierto lo que dicen se ven mas fuertes cuando peleamos hace un año pero con ese nuevo poder no te sera tan facil ¡CADENA NEBULAR DE ANDROMEDA!

Las cadenas de Shun hicieron que las cadenas negras se rompan y dejando inconsciente a Andrómeda Negro por el impacto.

Shun: (Mente) No te mataré Andrómeda Negro solo te dejare vivir porque se que te esta controlando Abigor y eres uno de los caballeros negros que son fieles Atena.

Mientras Con Hyoga, Shiryu y Ikki derrotaban a sus dobles pero dejándolos igual de inconscientes.

***Caballeros dorados***

Shura: Veo que derrotaron a sus dobles muy bien es hora de acabar con esto.

Narrador: (Lo siento mucho pero digamos que ya los caballeros dorados utilizaron sus técnicas porque seria largo, si quieren pongan un video de los ataques).

Los poderosos ataques chocaron contra pocos de los espectros de Hades pero Ker los utiliza para su venganza y tal vez podría hacer enfadar a sus hermanos mayores y Hades pero regresarán dentro de otros 200 años pero como los escucho que los 108 espectros no eran nada mas que esclavos los demás espectros escaparon a su guarida.

***Con Sakura y los Card Captors peleaban con falsas cartas una era de truenos, disparo, y Bosque***

Shaoran: (Me pregunto como hicieron una carta muy falsa y perfecta, según en el radar que tengo esa es una carta Cloud, tal vez Sakura pueda hacer algo con esa carta, (Detectando una nueva carta) ¿Eh? Reconozco esta presencia de la Carta Cloud, es la carta de la pelea) ¡Ay no cuidado Sakura!

Sakura: ¿Eh? (viendo una silueta tratando de golpearla y Sakura lo esquiva, ella con gotas de sudor, cara nerviosa, y asustada) Huy eso estuvo muy cerca de golpearme. (Ahora como cara tranquila) ¿Quien fue que me atacó?

De pronto la carta de la pelea aparece enfrente de Sakura y ella con nervios y miedo que recuerda que no sabe luchar artes marciales.

Sakura: (Nervios) Ay no ella no de nuevo, tendré que enfrentarme a ella y me da miedo porque aun no se de artes marciales.

Goku: (Peleando con Broly y gritando) Tu puedes Sakura solo concentrate para derrotarlo recuerda que eres Sakura la Card Captor de tu mundo que se ha enfrentado a varios enemigos, tu y tus amigos pueden porque son Card Captors ¿No es asi?

watch?v=E_8ITwD42cI

En eso todos los Card Captors reaccionaron porque Goku si tenia confianza en ellos y el tiene razon porque siempre ayuda a los demás.

Sakura: (En Mente) Es cierto recuerdo el primer momento en ese entonces que abrí ese libro y salieron volando las cartas en diferentes partes y aquella vez que conocí en Kero y el primer enfrentamiento con la carta vuelo, y todas las aventuras que tuve y conocí el resto que me ayudaron en capturar las cartas Clow, tambien cuando me enfrente a Yue en el dia del juicio final, pase la prueba y las cartas de Clow se convirtieron en mis cartas, tambien mi nuevo báculo y todas las pruebas que Clow me ponía para volverme mas fuerte.

Kerberos: Tu puedes Sakura nosotros confiamos en ti.

Yue: Vamos Sakura derrota a esa carta falsa.

Sakura: Exacto, ven enfrentame.

La carta falsa se enfrentó a Sakura y ella lo esquiva a tiempo, y tenia la confianza en ella y en sus amigos, y eso que cuando estuvo en el sueño vio las habilidades que esquivan o bloquean los Guerreros Z cuando alguien los ataca. Sakura aun esquiva los golpes y patadas de su enemiga, ahora invoca su verdadera carta y tambien era de pelea, en eso la carta verdadera pelea contra la falsa, ahora ambas pelean con combinación de patadas y golpes cuando la verdadera golpea a la falsa se le aparece algo en el cuerpo de la falsa y era como franjas o rayas negras como de maldad. Se dieron cuenta que esa carta que era muy falsa era negra entonces con Yue, Kerberos, y Shaoran que se enfrentan al Bosque, truenos, y disparos. Los 3 atacan a las cartas y las aventaron hacia la Carta Clow falsa de pelea como de la misma manera que Pikoro avienta al Cell jr al otro Cell Jr que peleaba con Tenshinhan, ahora era la oportunidad de Sakura.

Sakura: (Apareciendo su báculo y diciendo el conjuro) ¡REGRESA A LA FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECES!¡CARTA CLOW! (Poniendo el Báculo en enfrente de ellos y regresando en cartas en eso las cartas desaparecen como si fueran polvo) De verdad que eran falsas y no se como Abigor creo esas cartas para pelear de nuevo, es como si fueran del pasado.

***Con Yugi y sus amigos enfrentándose a las personas que estaban bajo control y como una aura o una mancha en la frente de las personas mostrando que estan bajo control***

watch?v=c4uZL_yWSlM

Kaiba: Vaya vaya, me traen muchos recuerdos estos sujetos cuando estaban bajo control del poder maligno, pero que importa los derrotare (Asi como en el anime aparece un numero que siempre usan, como por ejemplo si tienen 4,000 es que tiene esta cantidad, cuando llegue a 0 terminó la partida y pierde el contrincante. Sin embargo el numero de Kaiba es de 6,000 igual con Yugi, Anzu, Pegasus, sus amigos, y los enemigos).

Anzu: No creo que lo hagas solo Kaiba, recuerda que estan bajo el control de Anubis y pueden ser muy fuertes.

Yugi: Ella tiene razon.

Kaiba: Ya basta, yo me encargare de estos 7, ustedes observen como lo haré en segundos.

Sujeto 3: Ja ¿eso crees? Pues entonces déjame enseñarte mi carta de Dragon de ojos azules (Aparece un dragon de 3 cabezas plateado y sus azules y los demás tambien hacen aparecer otros dragones del mismo tipo).

Kaiba: hmm Impresionante 7 dragones de ojos azules definitivos y muy poderosos pero que mal de su parte porque para mi tengo 2 cartas que podrán acabar con esos Dragones.

Sujeto 1: ¿Que un momento que dijiste? JAJAJA que buen chiste dos cartas que derrotaran a nuestros Dragones definitivos, creo que estas bromeando y loco de la cabeza no puedes acabar a siete dragones al mismo tiempo.

Kaiba: Eso lo veremos dejame enseñarles (Aparece otro Dragon Definitivo y Kaiba tiene una carta que puede derrotar a los 7 al mismo tiempo, el ataque de este dragon es 4500, y Defensa es 3800 lo mismo que los otros pero para Kaiba su otra carta es de triplicar su carta entonces el poder de este dragon es 13,500, y Def es 11,400 en la cual muchos se sorprendieron del poder que tenia ese Dragon) ¿Que les parece, verdad que no estaba mintiendo? (Con una sonrisa en su rostro y ojos de seriedad igual a la de Vegeta).

Kaiba ordenó a su Dragon que ataca a sus oponentes y asi el numero 6,000 de los 7 llegan a 0 diciendo que perdieron y en ese entonces los resplandores morados en su frente desaparecen y las pupilas de las personas que estaban desaparecidas regresaran y los siete quedaran inconscientes.

Pegasus: Kaiba siempre hace las cosas muy fáciles para el.

Duke: (Moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo como diciendo si) Ejem si tienes razon.

***Las Guerreras Magicas ellas derrotaron tambien a sus enemigos, y las Diclonius no mataron a las otras Diclonius ya que las hicieran reaccionar ademas Lucy logro hacerlas entrar en razon ya que tambien estaban bajo el control de Abigor, pero un lugar aun desconocido esta Abigor y muchos enemigos que aun no han salido a pelear y hay otras Diclonius que aun faltan que están con Abigor y ese sujeto misterioso no sabe que es lo que trama, si tiene a mas Diclonius puede que se los dé a Kakuzawa para que idea algo ya que no tiene mas Diclonius o es posible que planea otra cosa, con Amu y los Guardianes de huevos tambien hicieron liberar a las demas personas que estaban siendo poseídas por los huevos X y tambien otros tipos de huevos que estan con su maldad oscura.***

Abigor: Me impresionan sus movimientos, jajaja ahora entiendo porque mi hijo Tazard y mi hermano Hearts no pudieron con ellos son muy poderosos esos guerreros pero mas a ellos que se hacen llamar Guerreros Z. (Mirando a Goku desde un cubo gigantesco que esta viendo como pelea) Espero que Ker esté diciendo la verdad dentro de muy poco se nos unirá para destruir Dimensiones y Universos y planear algo muy diferente que hizo mi hermano gemelo, queria matarlo para vengar a mi hijo pero le daré una oportunidad, no voy a liberar a todos de los dioses como su absurdo plan, sino hare destrucción en todo el mundo con la ayuda de Black y Goku aunque tambien con Zamas bueno no se sabe si ellos 3 pueden ser los unicos que quedaran para mi plan.

Ker: (Apareciendo con la copias de los pocos 108 espectros) Eso no se sabe si ellos 3 quedarán pero estoy en lo correcto que muy pronto Goku se nos unirá.

Abigor: Muy bien, esperare el momento indicado para que se nos una quiero hacer planes cuando Goku este con nosotros. (En su mente y mirando a la esfera) Hmfh son muy buenos todos y cada uno de ellos, que bien que le enseñe el sueño a Kakuzawa y sus hombres espero que tengan una idea con las Diclonius que quiero entregarles, solo espero que nadie sospeche de esto y que bien que no le enseñe el pasado a esos guerreros si supieran lo poderosos que todos somos de seguro echaron a correr, tratar de incrementar mas su poder o no se lo que harian que importa ellos defienden su mundo como estos pero lamentablemente todas las dimensiones no son tan poderosos bueno con mundos iguales a esta dimension.

***Ahora con la lucha, las Sailor, Darks, y los otros esten peleando con Henry, Dan, y el resto de sus hermanos y amigos***

Eternal Sailor Moon: Por favor ustedes ya paren no peleen mas. ¿Que ganaran con pelear?

Gad: Eso no te importa, eres una debilucha, no se como te haces llamar guerrera si no peleas, ademas nosotros seguimos a Abigor y no a ustedes.

Cristal: Parece que no mienten ademas tengo esa misma sensación cuando estuve cerca de Tazard y sus hombres y me desagrada su poder maligno.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Entonces quieres decir que no tenemos otra opción cuando nos enfrentamos a ustedes.

Fartes: Parece que si, y si no lo eliminamos jamas paran de hacer destruccion.

Sailor Mars: Pero no podemos hacerlo.

Lydian: se que es muy malo de hacer esto y sé que aun no están acostumbradas y a mi tambien no quiero hacerles daño pero no hay otra opcion.

Tuxedo Mask: Entonces no ahi otra opcion mas que pelear y derrotarlos.

Sailor Uranus: Entonces me encargare de el (Apuntando su dedo a Peter)

Peter: Vaya al fin termina de decidir quien pelea conmigo.

***Con Inuyasha, Ranma, y su familia que se enfrentan a Naraku***

Naraku: (Emocionado, herido, y un poco cansado) Vaya falle en mis cálculos en que este nuevo poder me haría que me volviera más fuerteuerte, no importa esta pelea se pone interesante.

Inuyasha: Lo mismo digo de ti maldito cobarde. ¡LANZAS DE DIAMANTE!

Los pedazos de diamante chocaron contra Naraku y estaba como los nervios de miedo que otra vez esta siendo derrotado.

Sesshomaru: (Con seriedad) Creíste que con ese nuevo poder te hiciera mas fuerte, mas bien solo fue por unos momentos que ya tenias la batalla ganada.

Naraku entonces no sabia si era escapar como siempre que es un cobarde, pero lo que le dijo Sesshomaru era cierto solo fue por unos instantes y ahora es mas débil, claro si tuviera la perla de Shikon aun podia ser inmortal y con su poder podría derrotarlos pero por desgracia no lo tenia.

Inuyasha: Ahora preparate ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Ranma: ¡HURACÁN DEL TIGRE!

Ryoga: ¡EL RUGIDO DEL LEÓN!

Aome tambien lanza una de sus flechas, Sesshomaru tambien lanza su ataque a Naraku y desaparece muy fácilmente por la combinación de ataques tan poderosos, pero antes que chocaran los ataques Naraku estaba hablando en mente.

Naraku: (En su mente) ¿Como es posible que me hayan derrotado fácil? Ese canalla de Abigor me usó como señuelo para ver las habilidades de estos.

Inuyasha: Por fin pudimos derrotar a ese cobarde en muy poco tiempo.

Miroku: Asi es Inuyasha no es como las otras veces que se nos escaparan pero si Abigor le dio ese poder a Naraku ¿Porque ahora lo hizo muy débil?

Aome: Eso no lo se, pero talvez trama algo y por eso hizo que Naraku se hiciera débil.

***Todos derrotaron a sus oponentes, Sailor Galaxia derrotó a Evil Sailor Galaxia o Sailor Caos (Bueno no importa de cualquier forma es una malvada persona), 17 y 18 derrotaron muy fácilmente a sus dobles porque no eran muy fuertes como ellos, aun falta las Sailor Scouts, los Guerreros Z que se enfrentan a sus enemigos, pero algo de repente paso con los oponentes de las Sailor, como si una voz les llamara de su cabeza diciendo que se retiren, querían continuar con la pelea pero era una orden y desaparecieron. Ahora los únicos oponentes son Turles, Golden Cell, Black Goku, Zamas, Broly (DBZ), Garlic Jr, y Slug.***

Slug: Uf, uf, te has vuelto muy fuerte Pikoro, y me decepciona alguien como tu que proviene de la familia del mal se una con los buenos destruyendo el mismo mal.

Pikoro: Eso quedó en el pasado ingenuo ya no soy como el de hace años que era del mal.

A la vez Pikoro y Slug hacen otra combinación muy rápida de golpes y patadas, y se escuchaba ondas de choque en todo el cielo usando su máxima velocidad, muy superior a la velocidad de la luz.

Goten: ¿Me pregunto porque se parece a mi padre y a mi? Entiendo que mi padre me contó muchas historias de sus batallas pero no entiendo porque nos parecemos

Trunks: Eso no lo se pero quien sea ese sujeto no es buena persona como tu ni como Goku.

Turles: Es normal que me parezca a Kakarotto, ya que le dije lo mismo a Gohan, que pertenecemos la misma clase de guerreros la mas baja clase de débiles (dando una mordida su fruta del árbol sagrado, a la vez que eso da una mordida Goten y Trunks sienten que el ki de Turles incrementa un poco).

Trunks: Oye ¡¿Como incrementaste tu poder en muy poco tiempo?!

Turles: Me parece que Kakarotto y el principe Vegeta no se los dijieron ¿Verdad? (Mostrando su risa diabólica) Esta bien, ven esta fruta que ven (enseñando la fruta), bueno esta fruta es del árbol sagrado de hace años.

Goten: Un momento, mi padre dijo que destruyo el arbol sagrado cuando te lanzo la Genkidama.

Turles: Eso es cierto, pero no les dire en donde consegui esto jeje (Comiendo otra vez su fruta, y en su mente diria "Gracias a Fu tengo esta fruta, dentro de muy poco estos universos serán alimentos del gran árbol Sagrado")(Asi como la serie que aun estamos viendo el de Dragon Ball Super Heroes Big Bang mission).

Trunks: Otra vez incrementó su poder, Goten vamos a transformar en SSJ.

Goten: Bien

En eso ambos se transforman en Ssj, y Turles un poco de sorpresa porque ya vio esa transformacion a Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, y Gohan en aquella vez que se enfrentaron a Hatchiyack.

Turles: Me decepciona alguien como ustedes en que hayan conseguido el Ssj, y yo no lo tengo, bueno me voy a entretener un poco con esas transformaciones.

Goten y Trunks desaparecen de la vista de Turles y el los busca y no los encontre pero de repente aparecen enfrente de el, los ve muy diferentes, es normal que Turles les sorprende un poco pero los ve con sus miradas serias y sus ojos de color verde, a la vez ambos golpean a Turles en el estómago y retrocede un poco, despues escupe un poco de sangre. Despues come otra vez su fruta 4 veces para despues soltar su maximo poder pero no iguala a ambos Super Saiyajin.

Sailor Mars: Me sorprende que Goten y Trunks pueden con Turles.

Sailor Mercury: Exacto despues de todo son hijos de Goku y Vegeta.

Sailor Jupiter: Y una pelea de sobrino y tío (refiriéndose a Goten y Turles, pero es verdad despues de todo Turles es hermano de Goku).

Sailor Venus: ¿Es normal que se peleen entre familia?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Bueno no saben que Turles es hermano de Goku, y la razon es que Turles es hijo de Bardock, y creo que Goten no sabe que Turles es su tío, si lo supiera Goten no se atrevería matar a su propio tío.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ademas Turles hizo muchas cosas malas y perversas.

Tuxedo Mask: Tambien como destruir la tierra con el árbol sagrado y matando mucha gente.

Sailor Saturn: Tambien cuando ataco Hatchiyack y era guerrero fantasma.

Sailor Uranus: (con voz un poco hostil) Sobre todo lo que hizo Bardock por el y aun asi, Turles hace estas cosas es una vergüenza para la familia.

Sailor Neptune: (Con brazos cruzados) Asi son siempre los Saiyajin malvados y perversos.

Sailor Plut: Y ademas hay que ayudarlos, recuerden lo que dijo Turles que cada mordida de esa fruta incrementa mas su poder eso quiere decir que se volverá aun mas fuerte que Goten y Trunks transformados en Ssj.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Pero recuerda que aun tienen la habilidad de fusionarse y aun puede ser mas poderosos que Turles.

Elliot: Eso no se sabrá hasta que lo comprobemos lo fuertes que son.

***En ese momento todos se dirigen hacia los Guerreros Z para ayudarlos en caso que estén en problemas.***

Golden Cell: (Suelta una pequeña carcajada) Jajaja se ve que te has vuelto mas fuerte la ultima vez que te mate.

Trunks: (Transformado en Ssj Rage) Lo mismo digo de ti Cell, pero estas equivocado si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya.

Golden Cell: Oh yo creo que si saldré con la mía.

Entonces ambos peleadores hacen otra combinación de golpes y patadas, Golden Cell le da un golpe en el rostro de Trunks pero este lo esquiva y Trunks le da un golpe en el estómago de Cell haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre y se alejara un poco de Trunks.

Golden Cell: (Mente) ¡¿Que esta pasando?! Crei que me habia acostumbrado a esta transformacion o acaso es que mi cuerpo aun no lo soporta la primera vez. Es como Freezer cuando se enfrento a Goku, tengo el mismo problema que Freezer. Si no hago una cosa estaré muerto de nuevo.

Trunks del futuro: ¿Que paso Cell? Creí que Golden Cell era un ser poderoso.

Golden Cell: Claro que lo soy pero cometí un grave error porque mi cuerpo aun no esta acostumbrado a esta transformacion. (Preparando la teletransportación para dirigirse a Abigor) Nos volveremos a ver Trunks (Desaparece enfrente de Trunks, antes que pudiera agarrar para que evitara teletransportarse).

Trunks del futuro: Le dio miedo porque aun con esa transformacion no esta acostumbrado pero para la proxima lo matare.

***Kuno, Miroku, Sango, Shampoo, Inuyasha, Ranma, Aome, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, Colone, Happosai, Kirara, y Kodachi (que ahora esta seria en la batalla y no de juegos como siempre), llegaron tarde para ayudar a Trunks.***

Kuno: (Mente) Escapó ese canalla de Golden Cell y eso que no me tocó enfrentarme alguien tan fuerte como el, pero yo el gran Kuno Tatewaki no es un cobarde para huir de estas batallas la próxima lo enfrentare (N: Loco).

***Con Goku y Broly***

Goku: (En mente y en Ssj) ¿Como es que Broly aumentó mucho su poder? Es imposible que en estos tiempos todos ya tengan al mismo nivel que nosotros. Tengo que impedir que los demás no se enfrenten a Broly o tendrán muchos problemas y si sigo con esta pelea tendré que transformarme en Ssj2 para acabar con esta pelea(Tomando una pose de pelea) continuamos Broly.

Broly: Kakaroto, esta vez te descuartizare y también a tus amigos.

Goku: De ninguna manera voy a permitir que les hagas daño a mis amigos.

Entonces Goku se lanza hacia Broly para atacarlo y entonces le da un golpe en el estómago pero es muy resistente y después Broly lo agarra de la cabeza y lo golpea muy fuerte en el estómago haciendo que Goku escupa sangre y salga volando a un edificio de 37 pisos que se derrumba. Goku sale del edificio volando hacia Broly solo tuvo el daño y herida que le hizo Broly por el golpe pero cuando lo envío no obtuvo una herida.

Goku: (Tendré que cambiar de la pelea, no podemos hacer muchos destrozos en esta ciudad) ¡BROLY SÍGUEME! (Volando a toda velocidad)

Broly: (Con su aura de LSSJ y de nuevo su cara aterradora con risa macabra) Jejeje de acuerdo Kakarotto de todos modos cualquier lugar será en dónde tú morirás (volando también a gran velocidad)

Shun: (viendo que ambos se alejan) Ambos van a cambiar el lugar de la pelea para impedir hacer más daños en la ciudad.

Shiryu: Goku no podrá con Broly solo tenemos que ayudarlo.

Hyoga: Si tan solo el otro Broly (Dbs) estuviera aquí para ayudar a Goku.

Ikki: No importa si va a pelear solo o con otro Broly hay que ayudar.

Seiya: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ikki, pero como podemos llegar hacia ellos, yo puedo volar con mis alas pero no son muy veloces como ellos.

Segura: Eso no lo sabemos pero mientras estemos en camino hacia ellos podremos hacer algo.

***Los caballeros Dorados, y Bronce, incluyendo las Diclonius se dirigen hacia ambos guerreros, mientras con Goku aún volaba a una gran velocidad para que Broly no lo sorprendiera y llegaba a un lugar desierto. (Llegó al mismo lugar en donde se enfrentó Majin Vegeta)***

Goku: (Viendo y volando en el lugar) Perfecto aquí es donde me enfrente a Vegeta por segunda vez, este lugar no hay animales ni personas aquí será perfecto y no quiero arriesgar la vida de Serena y los demás no tienen el nivel para enfrentar a Broly (aterrizando).

Broly: (llegando) ¡¿Con que aquí es donde te enfrentaste a Vegeta, verdad?! Jajajaja no importa como dije antes este lugar será en dónde tú morirás.

Goku: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos. (Solo espero que nadie venga con excepción de Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, y Trunks vengan ayudarme en caso que este en problemas. Esto sera muy dificil ya que incrementó su poder y es totalmente ilógico que ellos están igualando nuestro poder, y tengo que recordar que Broly tal vez tenga una resistencia aun mas poderosa que Tazard pero con los combates que obtenido ya puedo hacer algun daño al poder de Broly) Comencemos.

watch?v=XsEtAWk5OQU

Goku se lanzó contra Broly que le dio un golpe en la cara y Broly lo recibe pero tambien le da un golpe a Goku quien sale volando a estrellarse a una montaña entonces tembló la tierra hasta la ciudad quien tembló y los guerreros como Sailor Scouts, Card Captors, y los demás con excepción de los Guerreros Z caen al piso por el temblor y se preguntaban "¿Que es este temblor?" Despues Goku se desplazó hacia al cielo y tenia pocas heridas, ambos Super Saiyajines se miraban fijamente despues ambos se lanzaron haciendo otra vez la combinación de golpes, patadas, rodillazos, y codazos. Goku le da un golpe muy fuerte a Broly en el estómago y hace escupir un poco de saliva con un poco de sangre pero Broly no pierde tiempo y lo agarra de la cabeza y sale volando al piso haciendo que la cabeza del guerrero mas fuerte es arrastrado por rocas y tierra, despues lo arroja a una montaña pero Goku se detiene antes de chocar y comienza otra vez en golpearlo en el rostro y Broly retrocede un poco por el golpe pero se recupera del golpe.

***Con Vegeta y Black Goku***

Vegeta: (Ssj Blue y en su mente) hmfh Black se ha vuelto muy fuerte pero puedo derrotarlo mientras no este fusionado con Zamas.

Black Goku: (Ssj Rose) Preparate Vegeta ¡KAME HAME HAAAA! (La esfera se dirige a Vegeta pero Vegeta intenta contenerla o mandarla a otro lugar)

Vegeta: Me toca a mi insecto ¡RESPLANDOR FINAL! (Lo mismo pasa y Black lo desvía)

Abigor: (En su guarida y utilizando su telepatía y comunicándose con todos los guerreros) Escuchen todos, han cambiado los planes.

Garlick jr: (En telepatía con su mente) Pero que estas diciendo me estaba divirtiendo.

Abigor: No hay excusas, iré por ustedes para que me conozcan y tendré que utilizar nuevos planes.

Broly: (Lo mismo que Garlick Jr) Grrr, no me ire de aqui hasta que mate a Kakarotto es mas aunque se una a nosotros tengo que matarlo.

Abigor: Guarda silencio, fin de la discusión.

***En ese entonces algo de repente todos se teletransportaron en el mismo lugar de la ciudad***

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo llegué a la ciudad? Estaba en el desierto enfrentándome a Broly.

Voz: Jajaja vaya que pelea más espléndida

Todos escucharon esa voz y cuando vieron ese sujeto se parecía mucho a Hearts en la cual sorprendio al mundo.

Trunks del futuro: (Sorprendido al ver a Abigor) ¡¿Hearts?! Se supone que estás muerto.

Abigor: (Suelta una carcajada) Jajaja no soy Hearts soy el hermano gemelo de Hearts y Padre de Tazard, mi nombre es Abigor (Sorprendido al mundo).

Vegeta: ¡¿Hermano gemelo?! ¿Entonces de dónde vienes?

Abigor: Jajaja creo que olvidaron algo, así como Hearts estuvo en el planeta prisión yo también soy de ese planeta.

Mientras tanto con los que tuvieron ese sueño recordaron el planeta prisión y no sabían que Abigor tambien estuvo en ese planeta con los demás prisioneros pero tambien tendrán que saber que tipos estuvieron en el planeta prisión osea puede que estuvo mas enemigos malignos y poderosos.

Trunks: Entonces si vienes de ese planeta tambien Fu esta involucrado en esto ¿Cierto?

Voz: Jajajaja Lo adivinaste Trunks.

Todos reaccionaron y voltearon hacia el sonido de la voz y era Fu quien habia regresado y aun sigue teniendo la misma personalidad de Dragon Ball Super Héroes de la primera temporada y no de la Segunda que estamos viendo en la época actual.

Todos: ¡FU!

Fu: Si soy yo Fu, pero me sorprende que esos guerreros de la otra dimension me conozcan y ni siquiera me han visto bueno no importa, lo que me impresiona son sus habilidades.

Seiya: Maldito seas Fu, conque tu tambien fuiste involucrado a que llegaramos a esta dimensión ¿No es asi?

Fu: Jaja lo adivinaron me sorprendes mucho Seiya de Pegaso (Sorprendiendo a todos que conoce su nombre).

Hyoga: Vaya me sorprende que Fu conozca a Seiya.

Fu: Pues ni crean porque tambien se sus nombres a cualquiera de ustedes y sé que son hasta conozco mucho de ustedes ya que viajo dimensiones pero me da lastima que no pude involucrar a todos ustedes mis experimentos en el planeta prisión.

Ante esto muchos se sorprendieron que Fu tambien los veia en la otra dimension.

Sailor Mercury: Eres un monstruo, en utilizar a muchos guerreros haciendo experimentos no te da derecho.

Fu: Eres muy inteligente Amy o Sailor Mercury (Sorprendiendo a muchos) es igual, tu tambien eres una genia hasta podía reclutar a muchos que sean inteligentes como tu para ayudarme en mis experimentos y planes.

Sailor Saturn: (Con voz seria) Ella jamas aceptaría estar contigo, en utilizar experimentos con guerreros es para gente enferma y malvada como tu.

Fu: (Con una sonrisa en su rostro) Exacto y soy un ser maligno pero al contrario tambien soy un ser muy impresionante.

Abigor: Si asi fuera mi hermano no hubiera muerto por tus idioteces Fu.

Fu: (Haciendo su mano para un lado a otro) Ya ya bueno si estuvo mal en que no pudiera ayudarlo pero ya no importa ahora tendré que continuar con mis experimentos. Bueno me despido de todos (Elevándose poco a poco en el cielo). Nos volveremos a ver, en especial ustedes Goku y Vegeta.

Inuyasha: No escaparas cobarde ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

El ataque se dirigía a Fu pero con su poder pudo controlar y enviar el ataque a ir lado Sorprendido a Inuyasha de su poder y también el resto pero también se acordaron del sueño las habilidades que tenía y así Fu desapareció.

Fu: Oh oh fallaste Inuyasha pero creo que hoy no pelearé con ustedes tengo que seguir con mis experimentos (Despues muchos tenian las miradas serias).

Abigor: Ese Fu, hmh no importa yo tambien tendré que retirarme, parece que hoy nos divertimos, hasta pronto.

***Despues todos regresaron a la normalidad y en ese entonces regresaron a la Corporación Cápsula, mientras con Abigor entregó a las Diclonius hacia Kakuzawa para que ideara algo, despues de eso los regreso a su dimension.***

Goku y muchos estaban reunidos para hablar, discutieron en que tenian que regresar a su dimension ya que no saben si Abigor pueda tener un plan para atacar su dimension y muchos estaban de acuerdo en regresar ya que en su dimensión puede ser atacada y ademas tienen la maquina dimensional para regresar a esta dimension.

Gohan: Esta bien regresen a su Dimension, tengan cuidado, si avisan si ahi un ataque nos avisan.

Saori: lo mismo digo de ustedes.

Asi muchos se prepararon para regresar a su dimension en la maquina dimensional y Bulma les dio como unos relojes para que se puedan comunicar desde la otra dimension y les dio sorpresa que Bulma es una genio en estas cosas, tambien servia como para venir a esta dimension y tambien a la suya y otra muy diferente. Asi todos regresaron a sus casas que regresaron a su dimension.

Goku: (Mente) Nos volveremos a ver amigos. (Recordando algo y en su mente) Hay no puede ser, me acorde que tenia que ayudar a Kaede en quitarle su maldad que tenia, bueno si tiene la personalidad de Nyu en quien no mata a nadie estara bien. Solo espero que algun dia se la quite, solo espero que no lastime a nadie y no sea un monstruo como ese loco dijo de ella.


	8. Capitulo 6

watch?v=fOU9t5b7gls

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

Después de ver el sueño de todas las sagas de Dragon Ball Z/Super/GT/Héroes, también todos los poderes más poderosos del universo que ni un humano, Sailor Scout, Caballero, Card Captor, Diclonius, Demonios, dioses de la tierra no puedan tener, también sobre impedir el nacimiento de Evil Goku, y en aprender los enemigos tan poderosos y perversos que tal vez Abigor tenga a Baby, Demigra, Super 17 o otros guerreros de otras dimensiones, así como los del pasado de cada uno de los animes. Tendrán que hacerse más fuertes todos, Goku ayudó a las Diclonius para quitar ese Virus Vector, así que las llevó hacia Bulma para impedir que el viejo no haga su plan para destruir a la humanidad con las Diclonius. Se vino un ataque en la ciudad y todos fueron a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, recuperaron a los 5 caballeros negros, y unas Diclonius que estaban bajo control. Se presentó Abigor y se parecía mucho a Hearts dijo que era su hermano gemelo, también Fu se presentó. Abigor se retiró con de los pocos guerreros que sobrevivieron y los demás estaban en su guarida para esperar y pensar un nuevo ataque. Abigor les entregó a todas las Diclonius hacia Kakuzawa para idear algo y lo mandó de vuelta a su dimensión. Todos regresaron a Corporación Cápsula para hablar y también tendrán que regresar a su dimensión por si acaso Abigor manda sus hombres y otros guerreros malignos. Goku y muchos estaban reunidos para hablar, discutieron en que tenian que regresar a su dimension ya que no saben si Abigor pueda tener un plan para atacar su dimension y muchos estaban de acuerdo en regresar ya que en su dimensión puede ser atacada y ademas tienen la maquina dimensional para regresar a esta dimension.

Gohan: Esta bien regresen a su Dimension, tengan cuidado, nos avisan si ahi un ataque nos avisan.

Saori: lo mismo digo de ustedes.

Asi muchos se prepararon para regresar a su dimension en la maquina dimensional y Bulma les dio como unos relojes para que se puedan comunicar desde la otra dimension y les dio sorpresa que Bulma es una genio en estas cosas, tambien servia como para venir a esta dimension y tambien a la suya y otra muy diferente. Asi todos regresaron a sus casas que regresaron a su dimension.

Goku: (Mente) Nos volveremos a ver amigos. (Recordando algo y en su mente) Hay no puede ser, me acorde que tenia que ayudar a Kaede en quitarle su maldad que tenia, bueno si tiene la personalidad de Nyu en quien no mata a nadie estara bien. Solo espero que algun dia se la quite, tambien espero que no lastime a nadie y no sea un monstruo como ese loco dijo de ella.

Ahora todos estaban en su propia dimension y ahora que va suceder.

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 6: Un dia tranquilo y divertido para el mundo, una pesadilla para el mundo

^^^Dimension 2, Tokio en Nerima^^^

watch?v=Lybo8M_vNOg

***Desde que los demás regresaron a sus hogares solo ha pasado un dia igual que la otra dimension, en la región de Nerima se encontraba alguien muy despistado y perdido de la aurentacion era nada mas y menos que Ryoga pensando de nuevo en Akane, aunque tambien de Amy.***

Ryoga: (En su mente y de nuevo no sabe que esta cerca de la casa de Akane) Mi querida Akane espero estes bien despues de regresar a tu casa desde la dimension de Goku y sus amigos dejame informarte que **estoy muy lejos de ti** (XD, si pero estas cerca de su casa) voy a entrenar y ser muy fuerte para que te proteja de Abigor y impedir que Goku no se convierta en un monstruo, tambien tendre que proteger a Amy. Ay no se porque** pero ambas son muy bonitas hasta se parecen un poco, como que casi son hermanas gemelas**, por cual me decido por Amy, o por Akane, Amy, Akane, Amy, Akane, Amy, Akane. (Ahora gritando fuera de su mente) ¡AY NO SÉ AKANE, AMY!

Akane y Amy: (Apareciendo atrás de Ryoga y con sus amigas) ¡¿Que pasa Ryoga?!

Ryoga: (Espantado y casi iba a decir que las ama) Ay, bueno, ve..veran es.. ss que (Sacando 2 paquetes de galletas una para Akane y otra para Amy y mostrarles) les tengo un paquete de galletas, son de chocolate.

Amy y Akane: (Tomando los paquetes y felices) Ayy Gracias Ryoga.

Ryoga: (Ruborizado, Si no saben es decir rojo de las mejillas) No hay de que.

Rei: ¿Que paso Ryoga? Creí que te habías ido de viaje para entrenar.

Ryoga: (Rojo de pena en que es un despistado) Bueno yo creí que ahora estaba en otra región de Tokio pero al parecer me volvi a perder.

Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Darien, Tahily, Amber, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Janna, Rini, Lita, Mina, Serena, Ranma, Diana, Artemis, y Luna: (Con gotas de sudor y sus cejas arqueadas) Si como no.

***En ese entonces aparecieron Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, y Hyoga, por otra parte Ikki estaba en otro lugar haciendo algo, no se sabe (Ni yo osea el narrador,XD)***

Seiya de Pegaso: Hola chicos (saludando y el resto tambien lo hacen)

Ranma: Hola Seiya, y tambien ustedes ¿Que se traen ustedes?

Hyoga: Bueno pues venimos a visitarlos.

Mina: ¿Acaso ustedes 4 vinieron a verme para pedir una cita conmigo? (Gritandoles un ojo en eso los 4 se sonrojan).

Seiya de pegaso: (Rojo y en su mente) Ay no, yo ya tengo con suficiente Shaina, Saori, y Miho. (ahora hablando) No… no.. no vinimos hacer eso lo juramos ¿Verdad chicos?

Shun, Shiryu, y Hyoga: (Rojos pero opinando lo mismo que Seiya) Si, exacto lo juramos.

***En la misma región de Nerima estaba Sakura en su casa haciendo la comida o mejor dicho preparando un rico postre***

Sakura: Ya casi termino de hacer el postre y el te.

Touya: De acuerdo solo espero que no salga feo monstruo.

Sakura: Grr (pateando la pierna de su hermano mayor y le dolió, ahora Sakura con una sonrisa) Yukito, Shaoran aqui esta sus postres.

Yukito: (Comiendo y con su sonrisa) Gracias Sakura esta delicioso.

***En la misma región de Nerima estaba Amu y sus personalidades en su cuarto***

Amu: Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás.

Ran: Si lo dices por Goku el esta entrenando y haciendose mas fuerte y tambien por lo apuesto y galán que es.

Amu: (Ruborizada) Hmm eh… no no me referia por el, lo digo por todos.

Su: Pues ellos estarán bien, tal vez estando tranquilos ademas tenemos el aparato que nos dio la señora Bulma para comunicarnos y teletransportarnos a su dimension sin tener que usar nuestro poder.

***En la casa de Yugi en su cuarto***

Yugi: (Viendo sus cartas y tambien su máquina de su brazo en la que aparecen ellos) uff, aunque los naipes son muy poderosas jamas podré detener a Abigor y el resto de los mas poderosos. Si tan solo sabremos en donde se encuentran Jaden y los demás nos ayudarían.

Voz: Te equivocas.

Yugi: (Volteando hacia el sonido) ¿Atem?.

Atem: Asi es Yugi, recuerda todos nuestras peleas y al final ganamos y salvamos la tierra de Anubis y Marik. Siempre podemos superar nuestros poderes y cartas en cualquier pelea no importa de quien se trate.

Yugi: Asi es recuerdo todos los momentos de esas peleas y tambien cuando murieron nuestros amigos, pero los de la otra dimension son aun mas poderosos. Si me enfrentara a Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan o Trunks del futuro ellos no utilizarían su máximo poder, y es probable que Vegeta tiene razon aun asi liberar nuestro poder no llegaramos al nivel de un Ssj es más ni los derrotaría en su forma normal.

Atem: Tal vez sea verdad pero recuerda que tendrás que luchar hasta al final.

***En la casa de Aome en su cuarto***

Aome: Ay que rico, mi cuarto no ha cambiado, sigue igual desde que me fui a vivir con Inuyasha. ¿Eh? Ahora que me acuerdo Inuyasha y el resto de nuestros amigos regresaron al pozo para hacer algo. Espero que esten bien.

***En Kamakura, Casa Maple. Ahora Kouta, Yuka, Kaede/Lucy/Nyu, Nana, Mayu, y Wanta vivían con mas personas o mejor dicho Diclonius, estaban haciendo la limpieza de nuevo.***

Kouta: La casa quedó un poco estropeada por ese portal.

Yuka: Lo se, no quiero decir que fuéramos a otra dimension pero si Abigor y Fu nos teletransportan de una manera diferente no hubiera pasado esto.

Kouta: Si, ahora tenemos mas amigos de ambas dimensiones y ahora tenemos mas compañía con las que se parecen a Nyu y Nana.

Yuka: Si no mal recuerdo hace 5 meses te pide que no traerás a mas mujeres.

Kouta: ¿Y donde estarian ellas eh? Sufriendo en ese laboratorio, sobretodo se que son los que estan ahi son mas que unos monstruos esas personas que hacen sufrir a las Diclonius y aquí son su casa y ahora van a vivir tranquilas.

Yuka: (Recordando la plática de los Diclonius y ese laboratorio que visitó Goku) Cierto no me habia dado cuenta de eso. Por cierto ese señor se llama Kakuzawa ¿No es asi? Es que su nombre se parece al profesor o mejor dicho tiene el mismo apellido.

Kouta: Si te refieres al profesor que secuestró a Nyu hace 5 meses, si tienen el mismo apellido porque el profesor era hijo de ese señor perverso que esta en esa isla.

Yuka: Tambien me acuerdo que Nyu mató a su hijo, bueno eso lo dijo el pero ¿Es cierto? (Lo dice preocupada).

Kouta: Ay tendre que platicarte todo, ya que recuerdas aquella noche cuando fui a buscar a Nyu en la escuela.

Yuka: si me acuerdo ¿Porque?

En eso Kouta le platico que encontró la cabeza del profesor Kakuzawa y su asistente estaba acompañado a Kouta para ver al profesor, le contó que no debía hablarle de esto a nadie, pero Kouta le dijo a Yuka cual fue la razon, entonces le platico la vida de Kaede en la que sufrió desde que nació y fue abandonada por su propio padre por ser muy diferente, tambien que se conocieron de niños y .lo mismo que vimos en el anime.

Yuka: (algo triste por escuchar la historia de Kaede) Ya veo ahora que recuerdo Goku tambien tuvo un golpe de cabeza y eso hizo que cambiara y olvidara todo ¿Acaso Goku y Kaede son muy parecidos? Digo porque ambos son un poco similares, sufrieron un golpe de cabeza, ademas como se convirtio en Evil Goku, Kaede iba hacer lo mismo de niños se llamaría Evil Kaede.

Kouta: Por eso Goku va ayudarla para que no le pase eso, y sera mejor no contarle a Goku sobre su futuro porque si le decimos que Bulma, Krilin, Yamcha, hasta su propia esposa quieren forma el plan de traición hacia el y matarlo que el es el culpable todo, puede que lo piense mal y se transforme en ese Evil Goku que vimos.

Yuka: Es mejor asi, porque no se sabrá tampoco como seria su reaccion.

***Mientras en otra región de Tokio, justo en Juban se encontraban las guerreras magicas, Lucy, Anais, y Marina comprando cosas, se podía decir que son igual a las chicas de las Sailor Scouts, comprando cosas para comer o para conseguir un bonito vestido, Zapatos, o algo.***

Lucy: Ay es muy bueno ir de compras.

Anais: Asi es, (Viendo un bonito vestido de color verde) Ay mira que bonito vestido.

Marina: (Viendo un vestido de azul igual de su color) Si tienes razon son muy bonitos ahi que comprarlas.

Lucy: (Pensativa y pensando el futuro de Goku) Bardock nos pidió que tengamos que detener ese destino, si tan solo supiera en que fecha de esa traición no quiero ver a Goku convertido en un monstruo por culpa de los 4, pero me pregunto porque Abigor quiere a Goku, con un Goku oscuro osea Black Goku es suficiente ¿Para que lo quiere?.

^^^Dimension 1, en la montaña Paoz^^^

watch?v=91-l_XAhue0

***Goku estaria trabajando otra vez por ordenes de Milk, cultivando las verduras.***

Goten: (Llega volando con una bolsa de comida que preparo Milk) ¡PAPA! ¡PAPA TE TRAJE EL ALMUERZO QUE PREPARÓ MAMA!

Goku: (Viendo que Goten aterrizó) AH muchas gracias Goten. (Sentado a comer su rica comida que prepara Milk a toda velocidad) Hmm pero que rico aug aug soch. Hmm hm. (Pasaron minutos que ya termino su comida) Por fin he terminado ahora a volver con lo que estaba haciendo.

Goten volvió a su casa y Goku volvió a trabajar y paso una hora, y termino con lo que tenia que hacer hasta que vino Mr. Satan.

Goku: Ah Hola Mr. Satán como le va jajaja

Satan: jaja bien mi amigo Goku, veo que siempre trabajas y algunas veces entrenas verdad.

Goku: Si y para que esta aqui.

Satan: Bueno vine para entregarte mas dinero la verdad es que ya tengo mucho dinero y creo que es muy valioso para ti.

Goku: (Pensativo y que Milk lo dejara que entrene) ¿En serio y cuanta cantidad es?

Mr Satan: (Diciéndole en su oído en voz baja) la cantidad es** 100,000,000,000,000 de Zenis** (O Si quieren cien trillones de Zenis).

Goku: (Sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero) Hay son cien Trillones muchas gracias Mr. Satan.

Satán: (Con su sonrisa de buen amigo) No hay de que Goku recuerda que siempre serás parte de la familia de Videl, y siempre asi hace la familia hasta **los propios padres cuidan de sus hijos no importa los riesgos, estaria seguro que ambos harían lo que sea y tu cuidaras a nuestra nieta,** (Satan dirigiéndose al carro) Adios Goku nos volveremos a ver.

Goku: (Despidiéndose tambien) Adios Satan, te digo lo mismo aja. (Despues recordó sus padres en ese sueño que se puso un poco triste y pensativo).

***Flashback***

watch?v=ahSE5GnCRII

Bardock: Esta programada para ir a **un planeta lejano llamado tierra.** Es un mundo habitado por gente con tecnología anticuada y un nivel de pelea tu podrias sobrevivir en un lugar asi, ademas no tiene mucho valor asi que las posibilidades de que sea **atacado por Freezer son muy pocas.**

Gine: Si tu padre llega a cambiar de opinión **iremos por ti** ¿Oíste mi amor?

Bardock: Escucha pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir.

Gine: (Con una voz triste) **nos volveremos a ver.**

Bardock: (Poniendo la mano en el vidrio y Goku tambien) ¡Adios hijo!

Gine: (Viendo la nave flotar) ¡KAKAROTTO!

***Otro Flashback***

Bardock: Kakarotto confio en ti en que puedas derrotar a Majin Boo asi que ten toda mi energia para derrotarlo (levantando sus manos).

Gine: (llorando y feliz) Kakarotto estoy feliz de ti, perdónanos que no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa cuando te enviamos de bebé pero algun dia estaremos juntos otra vez como una familia, ten tambien mi energia para derrotar a Majin Boo.

***Fin del Flashback***

Goku: (Mirando en el cielo) ¿Que estarán haciendo mis padres en el otro mundo? Bueno si ellos me estan viendo tal vez estén felices que su hijo trabaje y cuide a su familia. Bueno con este dinero sera suficiente para Milk. Espero y no lo desgaste todo en un dia como los 100 millones de Zenis (poniendo sus dedos en la frente y teletransportarse en su casa)

***En la casa, Goku llego a la puerta enfrente de su casa y llego para darle el dinero que le dio a Milk el dinero y se sorprendio por la cantidad 100 trillones de Zenis.***

Milk: (Sorprendida y gritando) ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡¿100 TRILLONES DE ZENIS?!

Goku: Si Milk, ahora ¿Podré ir a la otra dimension?

Milk: (Feliz y agradeciendo a Goku) Si Goku puedes ir a la otra dimension, entrenar, lo que sea.

***Goku se fue a su cuarto, se cambio de traje y ahora tiene su antiguo traje era del que usó contra Broly hace 2 meses, y para recoger la máquina, se salió de su casa y con su transportador a visitar a sus otros amigos hasta que llego Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Trunks del futuro, y Goten***

Goku: Hola chicos ¿que ocurre?

Goten: Bueno pues pensamos ir contigo, quiero conocer esa ciudad papa ademas tu estuviste ahi hace 14 años y tambien hace un dia.

Trunks: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Goten, señor Goku, quiero visitar esa dimension.

Goku: (Con su típica sonrisa) Esta bien irán con nosotros. (Viendo a Vegeta quien seguía con brazos cruzados) ¿Tu tambien quieres acompañarnos Vegeta?

Vegeta: Exacto insecto.

Goku: (Sorprendido) Vaya y eso que cuando estuvimos ahi no te agradaba esa dimension.

Vegeta: Eso es diferente Kakaroto ya que Bulma construyó esa máquina, ahora puedo ir y regresar a nuestra dimension.

Goku: Esta bien. Bueno nos vamos.

Goku presiono el boton para ir a esa dimension los 6 Saiyajines mas poderosos del universo se fueron para ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

^^^Dimension 2, en el mar^^^

***Goku y los demás llegaron pero los 6 Saiyajines estaban arriba de todo justo en el océano, y en el mismo lugar cuando Goku y sus amigos llegaron a esta dimension por primera vez.***

Vegeta: (con brazos cruzados) ¡Hum! El mismo lugar cuando llegamos la primera vez.

Goten: Entonces¿Ustedes aparecieron aquí arriba de este océano?

Gohan: Así es Goten, y si no mal me equivoco la ciudad de Tokio esta en esa dirección (apuntando el dedo hacia esa dirección pero recordó también que están sus amigos).

Trunks: Entonces no perdamos tiempo, quiero conocer esta dimensión.

Trunks del futuro: La tierra de esta dimensión no tiene una mejor tecnología que la nuestra y la ciudad de Tokio puede ser igual de grande que la capital del Oeste.

Goku: Vengan pongan sus manos en mi hombro para llegar con los demás (poniendo sus dedos en la frente) Vamos Vegeta.

Vegeta: No me des órdenes insecto.

Goku utilizó la teletransportación para llegar a Tokio, asi que Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Trunks del futuro, y Vegeta se colocaron sus manos como formar una cadena de familia y desaparecieron.

***En la ciudad de Tokio en la región de Nerima, nadie se enteró que estaban aquí porque si no mal recuerdan el Ki divino son de dioses y solo pueden sentir por los que estan entrenado por dioses o mejor dicho tambien los dioses pueden sentir el ki divino, pero en el capítulo 2 ellos los pudieron sentir porque se dejaron sentir su ki de mortal, solo pueden activar ese ki divino cuando un dios lo ataca o otro oponente pero si quieren ustedes pueden acostumbrarse como en el anime***

***Arriba de la ciudad de Tokio en la región de Juban se encontraban los héroes más poderosos de todos, justo en la torre de Tokio.***

Goku: Bueno Goten, y Trunks esta es la ciudad de Tokio.

Goten: (Impresionado) ¡¿Esta es la ciudad de Tokio de nuestros amigos?!

Trunks: (Igual que su amigo) Es genial esta ciudad pero tienen razón su tecnología no es mejor que la nuestra.

Goten: Papá ¿Podemos pasear la ciudad?

Goku: Claro Goten ten mucho cuidado.

Goten: (Con su típica sonrisa de Goku) Si, vamos Trunks (bajando con cuidado a un callejón para que nadie lo viera y Trunks hace lo mismo).

Goku: Y ahora ahi que visitar a nuestros amigos ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Gohan: Yo digo que comencemos a buscar su ki ¿No te parece?

Goku: (Rascándose la mejilla con su dedo) Ay si es cierto. (Tratando de buscar su Ki y reconoce a todos pero aún ahí más sujetos más fuertes aparte de sus amigos de esta dimensión, y en su mente) Vaya aparte del Ki de nuestros amigos aún hay más sujetos más poderosos me preguntó quién será, la primera vez que vine a esta dimensión no pude visitarlos y si me hubiera recordado de esto tenía que haber liberado a las Diclonius hace un año pero ya las saque de ese infierno. Bueno espero y muy pronto vaya a visitar a los otros. (Ahora hablando) Ya los busque chicos están allá en la región de Nerima.

Trunks del futuro: ¿Cómo lo sabe señor Goku?

Goku: ¿Recuerdas hace un día que acompañe a nuestros amigos para informarles a su familia? Estuvimos en esa región y si no mal me equivoco la casa de Ranma, Amu, Inuyasha, Sakura y de los demás están en esa región. Y el ki de las chicas están con ellos.

Gohan: Pues entonces vamos a verlos de nuevo.

***Volaron a una velocidad impresionante que llegarán con los demás en 10 segundos, mientras con los demás estaban caminando hacia una tienda de dulces aunque también de helados para comer***

Ranma: (Agarrando una cubeta de agua fría) Bueno aquí voy.

En ese momento una fuerte corriente de aire hace que todos se cubrieran y a Ranma se le cayera el agua pero no mojandose. La fuerte corriente paro y todos se fijaron y eran sus cuatro amigos Saiyajin.

Goku: (Con su típica sonrisa) Jejeje Hola chicos.

Hotaru: Hola señor Goku, (fijándose a los otros 3) Gohan, Trunks y eh…

Vegeta: (Con Brazos cruzados y fijando su mirada a otro lugar) Hola Hotaru.

Muchos se sorprenden en qué Vegeta saludara a Hotaru pero como vieron que Vegeta a veces ya se comporta como un buen hombre y no es como cuando lo conocieron.

Gohan: Bueno chicos venimos a visitarlos.

Goku: Exacto, por cierto ¿En dónde esta Lydian y los demás?

Rini: Lydian, Cristal y sus hombres nos dijieron que pronto regresarán no sé adónde pero tal vez fueron a ver a sus otros amigos.

Amy: Si Lydian nos contó que encontró más descendientes de su pueblo y los va a preparar, le dimos un comunicador para llamar en caso que estén en problemas o otro tipo de cosas.

Trunks: Ah ya veo entonces que iban hacer.

Mina: (agarrando el brazo a Trunks) Pues vamos a comer un helado ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Lita: (Agarrando el otro brazo de Trunks) No ¿porque mejor no me acompañas?

Rei: (un poco enfadada porque aún esta enamorada de Trunks) Oigan déjenlo el me va a acompañar.

Lita: (Con una sonrisa en su rostro sin quitar a Trunks) No Rei tu ya tuviste tiempo con el hace un año ahora nos toca a nosotras.

Mina: (lo mismo que su amiga) Así es Rei por lo tanto nos toca a nosotras, ademas tienes a Nicolás.

Trunks: (muy rojo) Eh chicas entiendo que tendré que acompañarlas pero no se peleen.

Goku: Yo aún sigo sin entender porque las chicas siempre hacen eso.

Todos se le quedan mirando a Goku con signos de interrogación en que aún no entiende nada sobre mujeres.

Seiya K: Bueno chicos cambiando de tema están ustedes solos o alguien más esta en esta dimensión.

Gohan: El pequeño Trunks y mi hermano Goten están en la ciudad paseando solos.

Hotaru, Rini, Diana: (las tres un poco enamoradas de ambos niños) ¿Goten y Trunks están aquí?

Goku: Si ¿Porque lo preguntan?

Diana: Yo por nada pero es muy peligroso que ellos estén solos paseando Tokio.

Gohan: No te preocupes ellos 2 si saben cuidarse solo espero y no se metan en problemas con alguien, sus ki están un poco cerca de nosotros.

Hotaru: ¿Cerca de nosotros? ¿Pero en qué lugar aterrizaron?

Goku: Cuando estuvimos en la torre de Tokio ellos bajaron pero parece que ahora están dirigiendo hacia acá.

Rini: Ya veo.

Darién: La verdad aún me sorprenden las cosas de esa dimensión.

Akane: Exacto tienen una tecnología muy buena hasta parece la ciudad del futuro.

En ese entonces se vino otra corriente muy fuerte de viento y ahí aparecen Goten y Trunks niño.

**Narrador**: (para llamar a Trunks niño lo llamaré Trunks P(pasado) y el Trunks grande será Trunks F(Futuro)).

Trunks P, Goten: Hola chicas, hola chicos.

Rini, Hotaru, Diana: Hola Goten y Trunks.

Serena: Buenos chicos vayamos a comer un helado.

Entonces todos compraron unos ricos helados para cada quien.

Ranma: (Mente) Bueno no es necesario mojarse para comprar un helado.

Goku: (Caminando con sus amigos, comiendo su helado y en ese entonces se fijó en un cartel de una feria la misma que fue Ranma con su familia) Una feria (**N**: bueno yo lo digo de pequeño pero si quieren es un parque de atracciones) ¡¿Oigan chicos les parece ir al parque de atracciones mañana?!

Amy: Si suena una buena idea Goku.

Lita: La verdad no es tan malo ir al parque de atracciones.

Goten: (Feliz) ¡¿Entonces podemos ir mañana papá?!

Goku: Claro hijo tambien a Milk la voy a invitar.

Serena: Suena bien la idea, tambien ahi que invitar al resto.

Gohan: Solo y cuando no se acaben las entradas.

Entonces todos pusieron las caras nerviosas y tenian que ver el anuncio del parque de atracciones y haber las instrucciones y dice que un boleto cuesta 20 personas. la cual deberán comprar unos cuantos boletos si contamos con 62 Diclonius (60 Diclonius+Nana+Kaede=62), y los demás y todos sus amigos serian unos 160 personas (ustedes no lo sabrán pero lo veran mas adelante). Entonces compraron 8 boletos y bueno ustedes saben repartirlos o que los demás se acompañen para que el boleto cuento con esa cantidad de personas pero se vino a interrumpir porque aparecio Happosai.

Happosai: (Con su bolsa verde y cubriéndose su rostro) Hola chicas ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

Ranma: (En su mente) ay no ahora que recuerdo este viejo casi nos mete en problemas la otra vez que nos acompañó al parque de diversiones, esta vez estaremos muy alerta para que no nos acompañe.

Mina: (Con una cara nerviosa) No hacemos nada Happosai.

Rei: (Lo mismo) Si exacto no hacemos nada.

Yaten: (Lo mismo) Solo estábamos hablando de estar alerta de un ataque.

Happosai: Hmm ya veo yo tambien estare en alerta.

Ranma: (Con su cara seria) Dígame maestro ¿Que tiene en su espalda?

Happosai: No lo sabes otra vez estoy haciendo mi cacería.

Shiryu: ¿Cacería?

Hyoga: Si esto no es un bosque.

Goku: Ademas usted tiene una bolsa y esa máscara como ladrón.

Gohan: (En su mente) Que raro se viene muchos ki corriendo a esta dirección.

Ryoga: Bueno chicos tal vez ustedes no conozcan al maestro pero el es un pervertido que se roba ropa interior de mujer, como pantaletas y otras cosas (en eso se sonroja un poco)

Shun: (Con su cara seria) Oiga en robar prendas es muy malo para un viejo como usted.

Happosai: Guarda silencio Shun de Andromeda, esta ropa sera parte de mi colección y ninguno de ustedes me lo va a quitar.

Vegeta: Eso lo veremos enano.

Mujeres: (Llegando y con escobas y todo para golpear al enano) Venga aca viejo cochino.

Seiya: (Viendo a todas y tambien vio a Saori y Miho viniendo con una escoba) Saori viene hacia aca y tambien Miho, (Serio) ¿Oiga le robo algo a Saori o Miho?

Happosai: ¿Que pasa caballero Seiya? Acaso piensas detenerme porque le robe ropa íntima a tu diosa Athena (Ahora con ojos muy grandes y brillantes) la mas hermosa y hija de Zeus y sobre todo a esa chica de cabello azul y ojos preciosos pues si.

Los 4 caballeros: (Serios, molestos, y enfadados) ¿Que cosa dijo?

watch?v=cI3eEJBsaB0

Rei: (Molesta) Oiga ahora que lo dice esa prenda que tiene es mía.

Lita, Mina, Amy, Akane, Michiru, Setsuna,Tahily, Amber, Janna, Serena: (Tambien molestas) Tambien esas prendas son nuestras.

Happosai: Jajaja vengan a por mi si quieren detenerme jajaja (corriendo).

Goku: Jajajajaja si que se parece a Roshi jaja sera muy divertido, vamos a correr (Entonces Goku comienza a correr pero a la velocidad de un humano).

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Goku con extrañeza y si era muy raro para el pero alguien tambien va.

Goten: (Feliz igual a su padre) Espera papá quiero acompañarte tambien sera divertido.

Hotaru,Diana, y Rini: Goten espera (corriendo).

Haruka: (Enfadada por el viejo) Ese maldito pervertido ya me las pagara.

Chicas: (Igual de enfadadas) Yo tambien.

En eso las chicas se ocultan y se transforman en Sailor Scouts y todos salen corriendo, Darien tambien se transforma en Tuxedo Mask, los caballeros visten sus armaduras, los Three lights se transforman en Sailor Star Lights.

Vegeta: (Enfadado) Grr, esos malditos insectos no saben como arreglarlo rápidamente ahora van a conocer del GRAN VEGETA (corriendo)

Trunks P, y F: Espera padre.

***En ese entonces varios metros adelante de todos las Diclonius y todos los que estaban en la casa Maple fueron a Tokio ya para visitarlos.***

Yuka: ahora vayamos con nuestros amigos.

Happosai: (Apareciendo de la nada) Hay que lindas chicas si son Kaede y el resto.

Todas se fijaron en el viejo y se preguntaban porque esta corriendo.

Happosai: (Aventandose a los pechos de Kaede/Nyu/Lucy y ella grita) Ay pero que grandes y suaves.

Kaede: (Furiosa) Suelteme viejo cochino.

Happosai esquiva el golpe de Kaede y ahora se avienta a Nana, Yuka, y todas las Diclonius que tenian coletas para que nadie vea sus cuernos, y siempre hace esas cosas y las enfurecidas tambien se dirigen para golpearlo y Kouta se une tambien para golpear al viejo cochino, luego Happosai se topa con las hermanas de las Sailor y eran las Sailor Dark Scouts y el viejo hace lo mismo con ellas y se enfadan y corren hacia el.

***Mas adelante estaban Yugi, Jaden y todos de la serie de **Yugioh, Yugioh GX,Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's,Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal,** y otras series de Yugioh, Happosai se avienta a todas las chicas de las series y todos ellos también se dirigen con el maestro Happosai para darle una lección, luego con las** Guerreras Magicas**, Marina, Anais, Lucy se dirigen para golpearlo, ahora con las Series de **Dino Rey, detective Conan** pero la parte es que Conan ya recuperó su estado adulto, **Urusei Yatsura, Pichi Pichi Pitch, Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, Sakura Card Captor, Maison Ikuko, Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, Kenichi, Nisekoi, Kyōkai no Rinne, Futari wa Pretty Cure, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, HeartCatch PreCure!** (Bueno se que los de precure y pretty cure puedan ser el mismo anime, digamos que estan todos los personajes de esos animes, pero si nadie entiende pues pondre las imagenes pero solo en **Wattpad** porque no estara aqui, fin de la discusión), **saint seiya; saintia sho, Bakugan, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon** ((**Se que ellos estan ahi pero estoy poniendo los personajes de su anime y estan participando en correr**)), **Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu, Toradora, y Kamisama Hajimemashita, y algunos animes** todos estaban corriendo para golpearlo. Con Goku se sorprende porque tambien estan todos los guerreros de esta dimension y si son muy fuertes a pesar que estuvo un esta dimension hace 14 años todas las presencias estan con el y no se lo creía hasta Vegeta, y ambos Saiyajins estaban emocionados por conocer su poder y pelear con ellos pero sera en otra ocasión pero Vegeta cuando sintió el ki de los guerreros supo que no son la gran cosa hasta Vegeta y Goku en su forma base pueden derrotar a todos sin utilizar su máximo poder, en su forma utilizarían** un 1% de su poder.**

Goku: (Aun corriendo) Jejeje, vaya estoy muy emocionado asi que estos son todos los guerreros de esta **dimension** (En eso los demás que estaban corriendo se fijan en Goku diciendo **"Esta dimension"** y pensaron que esta loco pero no era cierto el decía la verdad y se llevaron una gran sorpresa que el es de otra dimension, ademas con las **Pretty Cure** conocen a Goku porque leyeron un **manga** que existe en esta dimension y si ahora lo conocen en persona pero es que se llevaran una gran sorpresa que tiene nuevas transformaciones y no las del manga de Dbz porque sera en Dragon Ball Super, ahora fijándose en Conan o mejor dicho senichi) Vaya Senichi hola.

Senichi: Hola señor **Goku** como le va.

Goku: Bien estoy divirtiendome corriendo con los demás y veo que ya recuperaste tu forma original.

Senichi: Si es una larga historia, dígame acaso usted tambien esta detrás de ese pervertido.

Goku: Claro que no, al contrario me estoy divirtiendo.

Vegeta: ¡Hum! Ya me estoy hartando de esto prefiero eliminar a ese sujeto que este montón de mocosos se estan tardando mucho no son mas que basuras o mejor dicho unas sabandijas (En eso muchos se enfadan por la actitud de Vegeta).

Goku: Ya Vegeta no seas malo con ellos.

Vegeta: (Aun corriendo) Ya cállate **Kakarotto** (Confundiendo que el nombre de Goku se llama Kakarotto) recuerda que soy el príncipe de los **Saiyajin** y no estoy aquí para competir o hacer un juego tonto que estos insectos estan haciendo.

Tomoe: (Corriendo) ¿Como te atrevez a llamarnos asi? ¿Y enfrente de mi señorita Nanami?

Vegeta: ¿Y que tiene que ver esa chiquilla?

Tomoe: Ella es la guardiana de la tierra.

Goku: ¿Guardian de la tierra? Ya veo es como Dende o mejor dicho Kamisama el dios y guardián de la tierra. Mucho gusto mi nombre es **Son Goku** pero si quieren pueden llamarme Goku.

Todos (Excepto a los que conocen a Goku): ¡¿SON GOKU?! (Estan muy sorprendidos que Goku tiene el mismo nombre de la leyenda de Sun Wukong)

Nanami: (Sorprendida) ¿Tu nombre es Son Goku? Es igual al de la leyenda que escuche.

Goku: Bueno Nanami, es que como escuche lo que dijieron mis amigos sobre la historia de Son Goku,** yo soy igual que el de la leyenda pero cosas muy diferentes** (en eso quedaron aun mas sorprendidos que el es como la leyenda de Son Goku).

Goku: (Saludando a los demás guerreros o mejor dicho nuevos amigos mientras corren) Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos (haciendo su típica sonrisa haciendo que todas y cada una de las chicas de cada anime se sonrojan y enamoradas de Goku, sobre todo es muy guapo y sobre todo muy musculoso).

Todos: (Saludando a Goku y tambien correspondiendo su saludo) Hola mucho de conocerlo señor Goku.

Rinne: Hace un momento ese tipo llamado Vegeta dijo Saiyajin ¿Que es un Saiyajin?

Goku: te lo respondere los Saiyajin son seres muy poderosos porque son una raza guerrera y yo soy un Saiyajin como Vegeta, los hijos de Vegeta Trunks, y mis hijos Gohan, y Goten **somos extraterrestres aunque nuestros hijos son mitad Saiyajin.**

En eso quedaron mas sorprendidos que los Saiyajin son muy poderosos y sobretodo extraterrestres que les llenan aun mas las sorpresa pero mas a Lum, Sakura, Ataru, y de los personajes de su propio anime de Urusei Yatsura.

Sailor Uranus: (Con voz seria) Escuchen ustedes sera mejor que guarden su platica para otro momento ahora nos estamos ocupando de ese viejo lo recuerdan.

Goku: Cierto lo habia olvidado jejeje, bueno creo que se acabo la diversion.

Happosai: (A varios metros delante de ellos y alarmado porque conoce el poder de Goku y de los otros 5 Saiyajin cuando estuvo en ese sueño) Ay no me van a atrapar si no escapo con mayor velocidad (en eso Happosai utiliza su máxima velocidad para escapar)

Ranma: Oh no va a escapar.

Gohan: Eso jamas.

Entonces los seis Saiyajin utilizan su super velocidad que nadie lo ve y se sorprendieron por tal velocidad y poder que sienten en ellos.

Happosai: (aun corriendo) Jaja los perdi.

Pow Pow Pow Pow Pow Pow

Happosai queda inconsciente por cada golpe de los seis, lo recogen y Goku usa su mejor técnica la teletransportación y en eso Goku y sus cinco amigos aparecen enfrente de ellos asustandolos y que cayeron provocando un gran desastre porque se tropezaron y muchos fallan en su técnica de volar, caen al piso haciendo que los que caen al piso se les echen encima los otros.

Goku: Lo siento chicos pero mi teletransportación hace asustar a todos. Bueno aqui esta Happosai.

Todos se levantaron muy rapido y esperando cuando Goku lo aviente, después Goku arroja a Happosai y….

¡POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, BOM, BOM, BOM!

Todos se les echan golpeándolo muy fuerte con escobas, golpes, patadas, rasguños, y todo tipo de golpes, creando una gigantesca cortina de humo por los golpes. Pocos minutos ya Happosai estaba con muchos chipotes gigantescos, moretones, rasguños, y ojos morados, las chicas recuperaron sus cosas que robo el viejo, regresaron a sus casas y los demás repartieron los boletos y se encontrarán mañana, y para no olvidar se verán mañana a las 8:00 A.M. y no invitar a Happosai ademas aun no se ha dado cuenta de todo, asi que Goku miró otra vez el papel de la feria y dice que a **las 6:00 P.M.** casi de noche **todas las calles de Tokio cerraran porque habrá una carrera** y el premio era de mucha comida lo suficiente como **60** personas cosa que Goku y Vegeta quieren participar para comer y ver quien es el mejor, aparte de otra recompensa es de **1,000,000,000 de zenis** y el otro es de un trofeo de oro pero no eran las recompensas de los 3 lugares sino del primer lugar, o mejor dicho el primero que crucé la meta tendrá 3 premios.

Goku: Que bien esa comida sera para mi.

Vegeta: No kakarotto esa recompensa sera mía.

Goku: eso lo veremos mañana.

***Entonces Goku y los demás se despidieron de todos, entonces todos regresaron a casa y en cuanto a los Seis Saiyajin, Goku activaba la máquina para volver a su dimension***

^^^Dimension 1, Montaña Paoz^^^

***Goku y sus 5 amigos estaban despidiéndose y los encontrarán en la feria mañana a las 8:00 A.M. de la mañana entonces entra Goku y Goten a casa y se encuentran con Milk un poco enojada, puede que Goku pueda hacer lo que quiera pero en involucrar a Goten en algo le molesta.***

Milk: (Enojada) ¿A donde te fuiste con Goten? ¿Entrenarlo o que?

Goku: Bueno recuerda que estuve en la otra dimensión con nuestros nuevos amigos y este Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, y ambos Trunks, me acompañaron y estuvo muy divertido en correr con todos ¿No es asi Goten? jajaja (riendo y Feliz).

Goten: Asi es papa jejeje (Riendo como su padre).

Milk: (Aun enojada) ¿Y se puede saber que hacian ahi con esa gente tan rara de esa dimension?

Goku: Milk no te enojes con ellos y no son raros son iguales a nosotros bueno con nosotros somos mas fuertes que ellos pero no son malos Milk, ademas compramos un boleto para ir al parque de atracciones.

Milk: (Interesada y menos enojada como el 90% que no este enojada) ¿Un parque de atracciones? ¿Y que se trata Goku?

Goku: Bueno nos compramos un boleto y vamos a invitar a todos a la feria ademas en el cartel de la feria dice que las calles de Tokio se cerrarán y que a las 6:00 P.M. habrá una carrera y habrá 3 premios para el ganador y era de comida para 60 personas, un trofeo dorado por ver quien es el mejor y un** 1,000,000,000 de Zenis**.

Milk: (Impresionada) ¡¿Que?! ¡¿1,000,000,000 de zenis?!

Goku: Asi es Milk y por eso venimos a ver si nos quieres acompañar al parque de atracciones.

watch?v=91-l_XAhue0

Milk: (Emocionada y aceptando la idea de Goku) Si quiero ir mañana a ese parque.

Goku: Bueno gracias Milk jejeje, bueno Goten quédate en casa yo iré a entrenar con el señor Wiss (Poniendo sus dedos en la frente y dirigiéndose al planeta de Bills).

Goten: Oye mama, el boleto que nos compramos dice para 20 personas y compramos 8 boletos, y las repartimos y no se si van a alcanzarnos.

Milk: Yo creo que si Goten. Eso lo veremos mañana.

***Con Abigor y los demás estaban observando todo lo que pasa en ambas dimensiones***

watch?v=pMkbhCrjgW4

Abigor: Jajaja conque un parque de atracciones.

Zamas. Aunque son cosas de unos simples pecadores llamados humanos el lugar es muy divertido para ellos pero no es nada malo.

Black Goku: Asi es pero no somos como ellos, creo que tendre que interrumpir su diversion en esa dimension mañana cuando terminen en esa carrera, o creo que tendre que participar en esa carrera.

Abigor: Yo digo que hay que esperar cuando terminen de hacer esa patética carrera y cuando terminen de comer y recibir sus recompensas, mandaré a los últimos androides, escucharon bien androides **13, 14, y 15**, y a ti tambien **Cell** (No el Cell de la época actual sino la del **mundo de Trunks**).

Cell Imperfecto: Jajaja de acuerdo Abigor (asi me comere a los androides 17 y 18 para completar mi desarrollo como el otro Cell).

Abigor: Y tambien mandare a ti, ¡**HILDEGAN**!, Turles, Slug. Black Lady prepara tus soldados, Dama 9 tambien prepara los tuyos, oh y en cuanto a mis hombres y mi hijo ustedes pueden divertirse con Lydian y los demás. Déjame recordar algo mas oh ya me acorde, Ker prepara a todos los últimos 108 espectros y tambien creo que debes mandar a l**os 3 jueces de Hades**, necesito pensar en algo para tratar de nuevo una pelea.

Todos: Consideralo como un hecho Abigor.

***Con Goku estaría entrenando con Wiss, y haciendo lo mismo de siempre combinaciones y Wiss le da golpes a Goku con su báculo, simples golpes pero fuertes.***

Wiss: (deteniendo el golpe de Goku) Aun te falta mucho por aprender Goku.

Goku: Lo se señor Wiss, y por eso continuaré.

Bills: ¿Estas seguro que con ese nivel puedes derrotarme? Te falta mucho y ademas solo con el Ultra Instinto puedes derrotarme, asi que te aconsejo que te hagas muy fuerte con tus transformaciones si quieres derrotarme.

Goku: Ah es cierto casi lo olvido, señor Wiss lanzame un ataque por favor.

Wiss: Como usted quiera señor Goku (En eso Wiss le lanza un ataque pero no muy fuerte)

Goku: (Mientras observa la esfera diria en su mente) Tengo que ver si puedo tener la misma resistencia de Tazard cuando me enfrente a el y ver que mi poder como Ssj no se desgaste ni siquiera un poco (Poniendo en guardia para recibir el ataque) ¡Ahi voy!.

El ataque impacta a Goku y solo sale un con el Ssj y nada de raspones ni heridas.

Wiss: Señor Goku ¿Porque no hizo nada con el ataque que le envíe? solo lo recibio y no tiene ni una herida ademas ese ataque no es tan poderoso como siempre lo hago.

Goku: Veras Wiss es que con el entrenamiento que tuve, tenia que ver ahora mi resistencia de Ssj y que mi poder no se desgaste.

Wiss: Dime Goku. Aunque cualquier ataque te daria no saldrás lastimado pero con los mas poderosos si podras, ¿Porque entrenar en la resistencia si cualquier enemigo que reciba ataques o golpes sale lastimado?

Goku: Bueno veras…

Asi Goku contando de nuevo cuando viajo a esa dimension hace 14 años y le contó de Tazard, antes no era muy fuerte pero con en el envío de Poder de parte de Lydian, Tazard se volvió muy fuerte con la energia del Ssj de Trunks, y 2 de las energías de las Sailor Scouts, como Sailor Moon y Saturn, dijo que Tazard recibió ataques y no salia lastimado ademas el desgaste del Ssj no disminuyó ni siquiera un poco y le contó mas detalles de esa batalla, asi Wiss con su báculo hizo un holograma o ver esa tremenda batalla aunque vio los detalles y escuchaba la platica de esa batalla y lo que dijo Kaiosama que la energia de Sailor Moon tiene el mismo tipo que hacen Lydian y Cristal, solo la Genkidama le hizo daño ya que era de combinación de energías y Goku quiere hacerse mas fuerte por si acaso pasa lo mismo y hacerle algún daño que tenga ese poder.

Wiss: Bueno Goku, esa chica tiene algo en su energia que sirve para neutralizar los ataques mas poderosos, pero no le servirá ya que cualquiera que lo reciba queda lastimado.

Goku: Eso lo se señor Wiss pero queria ver ahora que poderoso puedo ser en el Ssj, ademas que pasaria si alguien como Tazard que se mezcla con energías se hiciera mas fuerte y que ninguno de nuestros ataques funcione ni golpes.

Wiss: Ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir, quieres que tu poder no disminuya en tu forma base ni en Ssj, cuando peleas y que puedas resistir cualquier ataque lo mismo que Tazard, Sailor Moon, Cristal, y Lydian.

Goku: Exacto señor Wiss, puede que mis otras transformaciones de Ssj fase 2,3,Dios, y Blue no es constante ya que disminuyo un poco de mi poder, pero en mi forma base y la primera fase del Ssj no disminuya y que permanezca igual.

Wiss: No lo sé Goku, de acuerdo con las batallas de las Sailor aunque su ki no disminuya si se puede, solo que el truco para volver a la normalidad es magia para ellas, porque la transformacion de las Sailor Scouts y la del Super Saiyajin no son la misma, tu y los demás se transforman de una manera diferente, y las Scouts solo lo hacen como ustedes lo hacen, ellas lo hacen con magia o como que cambian de personalidad, aunque tambien pueden volver a la normalidad si se quedan inconcientes, quitandoles la energia, o con un golpe muy fuerte para que pierdan su transformacion y vuelvan a la normalidad.

Goku: Hmm ya veo entonces esa es la razon cual no le pude hacer daño a Tazard. Entiendo, bien señor Wiss continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Wiss: De acuerdo señor Goku.

Asi despues de varios minutos o horas ya terminaron con el entrenamiento y Goku se va a despedir de Wiss y Bills.

Goku: Bueno chicos nos vemos pronto.

Bills: ¿Que pasa Goku, habrá algo emocionante mañana?

Goku: Si señor Bills iré otra vez a la dimensión de mis nuevos amigos y ire al parque de diversiones, sobre todo habrá una carrera con 3 premios uno sera de dinero, el otro es de trofeo y el otro sera un **delicioso banquete de comida.**

Bills y Wiss: (Interesados y sobretodo comer) ¡¿Dijiste un banquete de comida?!

Bills: Si ese es el caso yo voy a ir a ese parque de diversiones.

Goku: No creo que nos acompañe señor Bills, en esa dimension no estan acostumbrados a los extraños como Pikoro, Majin Boo, y ustedes 2, pero ustedes pueden ver la carrera que sera mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde, cuando se terminen las carreras ya pueden venir a comer con nosotros cuando reciba el premio.

Bills: Eso suena una buena idea, Wiss estará al pendiente de eso cuando empiecen las carreras, ahi estaremos en el cielo viendo la pista y ver lo emocionante.

Goku: De acuerdo nos veremos en el banquete o mejor dicho en la pista (Poniendo sus dedos y desapareciendo para volver a su casa).

^^^Dimension 2, ciudad de Tokio y Kamakura^^^

watch?v=XH95sIcr0Eo

***En el sueño de todos y separados y viendo otra vez el futuro y muy diferente porque todos lo traicionan, es una **pesadilla** si ellos aceptan la idea y se vendrá algo muy **inesperado para Todos**.***

Yamcha: Si, ahora que lo dices todo lo malo le pasa por el.

Bulma: Si como les dije Goku es la amenaza el es el causante de todo lo malo en la tierra y de ambas dimensiones.

Krilin: Es una gran amenaza, el lo llama todo lo malo.

Milk: Si Goku es quien llama lo malo ademas solo quiere pelear y ser mas fuerte nunca esta con nosotros y ya estoy cansada de el.

Bulma: Si debemos acabar con el, entre todos no podrá.

Ranma: Yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

Vegeta: Ese canalla de Kakarotto siempre me supera y me tiene harto.

Kaede/Lucy: Ese Goku no nos parecemos en nada tendrá que pudrirse en el infierno.

Lucy: (guerrera mágica) El no es un guerrero como nosotros es un fenómeno.

Inuyasha: no se porque confié en el, no me agradaba de todos modos.

Aome: Es un extraterrestre que no tendría que estar en la tierra.

Seiya: Las amenazas deben desaparecer por el bien.

Sakura: Ese Goku no es un buen tipo una amenaza y nosotros matamos y eliminamos amenazas que causan destrozos en la tierra.

Serena: Ese tipo no me agrada debe morir.

Amu: El es un gran cáncer del planeta tierra o mejor dicho de todas las dimensiones, el tendrá que ser eliminado.

Yugi: De todos modos no me agradaba Goku sabía que era una amenaza y hizo que nuestra dimensión casi sea destruída 2 veces.

Todos cada comentario de cada quien y no importaba quien, si era el maestro Roshi, Pikoro, Goten, Gohan, Darien, Amy, Ryoga, Akane, Rei, Hotaru, o quién sea pero todos ellos decían cosas **muy feas y dolorosas** mientras que Goku escuchaba de ellos y este sufrió un gran dolor de cabeza, todo lo que decían esto hizo sentir y brotar a Goku con una gran furia y odio hacia todos ellos, con un gran ejemplo o similar a Kaede y Majin Boo, hizo que su ki incrementará y sentían ese gran poder y muy oscuro.

Goku: (Super enojado con un gran odio) ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!¡DESPUES QUE HICE POR USTEDES ME LO PAGAN CON LA MUERTE SON UNOS MALDITOS JAMAS SE LOS PERDONARÉEEE!

***Ahora dentro en la cabeza de Goku lo mismo que Kaede de niña ese lugar oscuro y un poco de Luz.***

Goku: (un poco enojado) ¿Dónde estoy?

Voz: Ni para eso eres listo Son Goku.

Goku: (volteando el lugar) ¿Jiren eres tú?

Jiren: Para ser un Saiyajin fuerte eres demasiado idiota.

Goku: (un poco dolorido por esas palabras) Cállate Jiren, tu no eres nadie para decirme eso.

Voz: Ah no sé cómo pude perder ante un debilucho como tú.

Goku: (volteando a otro lugar) ¡¿Caulifla tú también?!

Caulifla: Eres un estúpido (Goku derramando lágrimas y estaría enfadado)

watch?v=amAvRF64N4o

Milk: Eres un cobarde llorón.

Goku: Cállate Milk, yo siempre hice todo lo posible yo te ame y te traía dinero solo porque lo querías y te ame y aún así me traicionas.

Goten: Me arrepiento de tener un padre como tú.

Goku: Goten pero tú dijiste que me amabas y era la persona que querías mucho.

Goten: Ah pues **mentí** no estaría cerca de ti ni un poco.

Después aparecieran más y de todos los que conoció Goku osea de sus amigos y familia hasta los Dioses, ángeles, bueno se puede decir todos los de la serie y los otros.

Todos: Que idiota eres, no eres nada. Estaríamos todos mejor si te mueres. ¡NUNCA DEBISTE NACER! Eres solo un estorbo y un grave error. Aunque estuvieras muerto y enviado al cielo o en el infierno todos te odiamos, ¡TODOS Y NO IMPORTA SI SE TRATA DE TUS** PADRES O ABUELO SON TODOS**!

Goku: (derramando lágrimas y golpeando al suelo) Todos ustedes son unos malditos los maldigo a ustedes y a todos.

Hombre: Tranquilo sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Mujer: Exacto deberías hacerle caso a nosotros que esos miserables traidores que solo merecen morir.

Goku: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Después el primero que hablo tenía unas vendas que cubrían su rostro y cabello y solo tenía un ojo (como Evil Kaede de Elfen Lied), después se la quitó y apareció otra vez Evil Goku Con el mismo traje del que se enfrentó a Broly solo que oscuro aunque son Goku tiene también el mismo traje solo naranja y azúl.

Evil Goku: Tranquilo Goku sabía que ellos te traicionaron, te estuve avisando pero era imposible que me escuchabas ya que no podía.

Goku: ¿Entonces que debo hacer?

Mujer 3: Es sencillo Goku debes aceptar a él y a nosotros para matar a **nuestros dobles**.

Goku: ¿Dobles que quieren decir?

Mujer 2: Eso lo hablaremos pero primero escucha a tu otro yo.

Evil Goku: Exacto y debes escoger, huir y ser odiado y morir sin nadie que te quiera o querer venganza con todos ellos.

Goku: (mente) esto es muy parecido a Kaede pero no me importa si me engañan o no.

Mujer 5: Exacto esto es muy parecido además fíjate y recuerda todos los recuerdos de Kaede y de niña vivió solo con un propósito de matar a la raza humana.

Después enseñó cómo mataba a la gente con sus vectores y le pasó lo mismo pero toda su maldad no se apoderó de ella, las Diclonius hacían lo mismo excepto Nana por el instinto asesino, bueno digamos que vio todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Kaede.

Goku: Pero quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y porque puedo sentir sus ki con maldad además se parecen a los traidores.

Después las vendas de todos se les cayeron y se mostraron casi todos los que conocio Goku.

watch?v=ALDVbe57R94

Goku: ¿Que significa esto? Porque Vegeta, las chicas, Ranma, Inuyasha, las guerreras magicas, los guardianes de huevos, los caballeros de athena, Diclonius y todos ustedes están aquí y porque sus trajes son rojos y oscuros como el otro yo.

Joven: Jajaja yo no soy Ranma Saotome, Son Goku, yo soy **Evil Ranma**, y ellos también son Evil si quieres podemos ser **Evil Guerreros.**

Goku: ¿Evil Guerreros? Pero eso es imposible, ustedes deberían nacer en ellos ya que la única manera que ustedes puedan existir y hacer que ustedes nazcan en ellos.

Evil Sailor Mercury: Jajajaja exacto pero nosotros no vamos a nacer en ellos, no, recuerdas las veces que utilizaste la Genkidama, y la vez que despertaste en Ultra Instinto.

Goku: Si pero que tiene que ver en eso.

Evil Sailor Mars: Wiss mencionó como obtuviste el ultra instinto y escuchamos lo que dijo.

***Flashback en el torneo de poder, Goku ultra instinto vs Jiren***

Wiss: Seguramente la culpable fue su propia **Genkidama**.

Krilin: Quiere decir que al absorber la Genkidama incrementó su poder (Tenshinhan diciendo sobre Jiren y Goku)

Wiss: (poniéndose de pie) Para ser exactos. Su casi desfallecido cuerpo debe estar utilizando la** energía de la Genkidama**, como una gran fuente de energía provisional, sin embargo la razón principal tiene que ser otra. Quizá durante la enorme explosión, el impacto de la violenta energía de la Genkidama y la resistencia de la propia fuerza de Goku chocaron, gracias a ese impacto Goku atravesó una **barrera interna** que le impedía utilizar toda su capacidad. Aunque solo son conjeturas mías.

***Fin del Flashback***

Evil Kaede: Las veces que utilizaste la Genkidama poco a poco esas energías se metieron en tu cuerpo pero claro no podía aumentar tu poder.

Evil Inuyasha: Porque nosotros estábamos dormidos, la vez que chocaste con la Genkidama utilizaste el Ultra Instinto, y el Ultra instinto se puede activar o utilizar si alguien es tranquilo y tratar de despertar ese instinto, la otra de hacer que el ultra instinto se active con demasiadas combinaciones de energía o poder.

Goku: Entonces quieren decir que ustedes…

Evil Amu: Exacto fue por nuestra ayuda ya que incrementaste tu poder y conseguiste el ultra instinto, fue por demasiadas energías y estos que están aquí no son como ellos, antes eramos los buenos pero ya no por que **sufrimos de una traición tambien.**

Evil Sakura: Así que escoge Goku es morir o Venganza.

Goku: Pero antes de eso quiero que me digan algo si ustedes son Evil Guerreros que sucederá con ustedes.

**Narrador**: (el destino cambio y Abigor morirá, después ya nacerá Evil Goku y solo los sobrevivientes como Turles, Black Goku, y Zamas serán los únicos)

Evil Lucy: Desde que Abigor murió tú eres el único que puedes expulsarnos de tu cuerpo y no estaremos solos.

Evil Yugi: Y la razón es sencilla, Black Goku también tiene las energías de **todos nosotros** así que nacerán los **Black Guerreros**.

Evil Vegeta: Exacto Kakarotto, Así como dijo Evil Yugi habrá más guerreros.

Goku: (Mente y con lágrimas) (Milk, Goten, Gohan, amigos...) Yo solo queria volverme más fuerte solo para protegerlos, adiós.

Después de eso le dió la mano a Evil Goku y los demás Evil Guerreros después se oscureció.

***Ahora fuera de la cabeza de Goku, este grito y su aura negra le cubrió por todo el cuerpo mostrando Evil Goku***

Después de eso hizo destrozos en la ciudad y estarían peleando pero Evil Goku solo pelea con todos sin utilizar también sus transformaciones de Ssj.

Sailor Uranus: Maldito como eres tan fuerte en muy poco tiempo.

Evil Goku: jajaja que tonta eres Haruka soy más fuerte que en 1% de mi poder en forma base te derrotaría al igual que esas escorias de su dimensión ya que sigo arriba de todos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto maldita sabandija dime porque cambiaste de apariencia y no solo eso eres lo mismo que pasó con Majin Boo.

Evil Goku: Jajaja con que te diste cuenta Vegeta pero no soy la maldad que expulso Goku, yo soy su lado oscuro, soy la maldad que se apoderó de Son Goku (Sorprendido a todos) pero no estoy solo jajaja.

Después aparecieron Black Goku, Zamas, y Turles.

Evil Goku: Black dame la mano necesito de tu ayuda.

Black Goku: Como quieras.

Los 2 se dieron las manos entonces aparecieron sus auras que estaba temblando toda la tierra y el de ambos cuerpos se vio como pequeñas ráfagas de ki salían de Evil y Black Goku, Cuando esas ráfagas salían aparecían o tomando forma humana aparte de energías eran carne y hueso reales y no como fantasmas ni como le hace Laras uno de los hombres de Tazard.

Evil Ranma: Jajaja se siente muy bien esta maldad.

Black Ranma: Jajaja impresionante el poder ahora puedo matar a las escorias llamadas mortales.

Vegeta: (Sorprendido al igual que todos por ver qué ahora ahí como un ejército de todos, algo de **Black y Evil Guerreros**) Esto es imposible que suceda esto.

Evil Vegeta: Oh Claro que sí insecto repugnante ahora verán nuestro poder.

Black Vegeta: Los mortales deben morir.

Todos: Mueran traidores (**evil**)/mortales (**Black**) (lanzándose a los que son buenos)

***Después de acabar de ver esa pesadilla, muchos se despertaron muy rapido en sus propias casas y época y con miedo de ver ahora el destino cambio ya Abigor morirá, y habrá más guerreros que son mas que copias pero perfectas que quieren destruir todo lo que ahí en su paso, lo que vieron es que aceptaron la idea de Bulma pero eso pasaría si ellos se dejaran convencer.***

***Seiya estaria despierto y caminaría en las calles de Tokio solo y pensando***

Seiya: Yo jamas traicionara a Goku, esa solo fue una pesadilla si aceptara el plan de traición de Bulma, ademas jamas imagine que el Ultra Instinto se podia despertar con demasiadas combinaciones de energia, sobretodo tampoco imaginaba que ahora habrá mas de mis otro yo dentro de Black y Goku, yo tuve un problema con pegaso negro ahora habrá un Black Seiya y Evil Seiya. ¿Que hare si no puedo impedir algo que sera en el futuro? Yo no mataré o traicionara a Goku si no fuera por el Tazard ya nos hubiera matado y nosotros jamás hubiéramos hecho el pequeño daño.

***Hace 500 años atrás, justo en la época de Inuyasha, el corría para un lado desconocido solo pensando igual que Seiya***

Inuyasha: (corriendo y pensando) **Evil Guerreros y Black Guerreros** ya habido problemas con Goku que solo esta Black y un Evil, tambien sobre Turles que bien que ese sujeto no tenga nuestras energías porque tal vez saldría otro yo con una armadura de Saiyajin, pero jamas pense que mi energia y las demas entran al cuerpo de Goku. A mi me paso lo mismo con Kikyo pero ese canalla nos engaño haciéndonos creer que nos traicionamos, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo y pierda a mis amigos y Aome.

***En Tokio 500 años en el futuro ya Ranma estaba despierto y entrenando para hacerse mas fuerte, y justo tambien estaba pensando en esa pesadilla que ahora no solo el destino cambio ahora se vendrán mas enemigos, pero lo sorprendente es que ahora tendrán a sus dobles que se conocen como Evil y Black***

watch?v=_swuQRcJQus

Ranma: (Entrenando y haciendo el truco de las castañas para mejorarlas y aumentar de velocidad) Haa, Ha, ¡Haaaa! (Haciendo una patada por detrás y saltando y luego un golpe a otro lugar) No lo entiendo como pudo mi maldad convencer a Goku pero lo que me sorprende es que la maldad de todos y la mía hiciera convencer a Goku. Aun ahi mas cuando vi los recuerdos de Kaede en ese sueño jamas pensé que ella tenia una vida triste, además ví como ella aceptó a su otra yo de la misma forma que Goku, si tan solo fuera amigo de ella podría tal vez evitar que su maldad se esparza y lo que me tiene miedo es que esos vectores que ella tiene me da un poco de miedo, vi como pudo matar gente inocente aunque algunos malvados como Tomo y esos niños no son inocentes pero no le merecen la muerte.

Akane: (Abriendo la puerta del dojo) Hola Ranma.

Ranma: Hola Akane veo que tu tambien despertaste.

Akane: Si esa pesadilla que obtuve me da mucho miedo me vi a mi misma insultando muy feo a Goku y hiriendo su corazón(Lo decía con una tristeza y su mano derecha en sus labios), pero lo que me da mas de miedo es que alla otras 2 Akanes como Evil Akane y Black Akane dentro de ambos Goku.

Ranma: Si creo que fue por la Genkidama como la pesadilla de nuestros dobles estaban hablando del Ultra Instinto, esa tecnica o transformacion es la mejor, pero nunca imagine que pocas energías nuestras entren al cuerpo de Goku, ademas tengo que hacer lo posible por conseguir el Ultra Instinto.

Akane: Pero Ranma eso es imposible que puedas utilizarlo, es un estado que un dios no puede alcanzar fácilmente en cambio Goku lo hizo por el choque de la Genkidama y su resistencia hizo que Goku lo despertara además entreno mucho para poder despertarlo.

Ranma: Lo sé Akane pero si no lo consigo como puedo derrotar a Evil Goku y traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad como Son Goku ademas como puedo derrotar a muchos de nuestros dobles y como lo dijo Evil Goku que solo con el 1% de su poder nos derrotaría fácilmente, en cambio ninguno de nosotros se enfrentó una persona como Goku no se cuánto poder tenga ya que hizo algo para que la máquina no mide su poder como el rastreador pero el es mas fuerte que cualquiera que yo o todos nos enfrentamos incluso seria el ser mas fuerte que tu y Ryoga.

Akane: ¿Que yo y Ryoga?

Ranma: Si cuando te comiste los fideos del maestro Happosai que se llamaban **tallarines musculares** y tu obtuviste una super fuerza, y Ryoga cuando dibujaron algo en su estómago que se hizo llamar l**a técnica de la escritura**, y también la vez que Happosai por sus tonterías te puso a dormir y ser más fuerte si estabas dormida (En un ova de Ranma).

Akane: Te refieres a ese dibujo que Ryoga tenia, y ¿Porque Pechan (o P Chan) tenia eso en su estómago?

Ranma: (Con una cara nerviosa) Ah, eh no lo se como la obtuvo pero como te decía que esa técnica que obtuvo Ryoga en su estómago se hizo el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, asi como tu que antes eras la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, en cambio con Goku puede ser como 10,000 veces o mas fuerte que tu y Ryoga, y ademas yo y todos no somos rivales para Evil Goku, Black Goku, Zamas y todos los guerreros malvados que se enfrentaron, y si todos comiéramos Tallarines musculares y fusionar la técnica de la escritura que haríamos nunca alcanzaremos a esos tipos si no obtenemos el Ultra Instinto nunca seremos capaces de igualar sus poderes, cuando Goku y sus amigos se nos enfrentaron ellos utilizaron como el **0.1%** de su poder y eso significa que aun no somos capaces, y que haremos si no salvamos el mundo.

***Con Ryoga estaba escuchando la platica pero estaba en cerdito conocido como Pechan que era la mascota de Akane***

Pechan: Cui cui cui cui cui (Traduciendo el idioma original) Ranma tiene razon Goku es mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, si no conseguimos el Ultra Instinto no podremos derrotar a esos tipos, en cambio no quiero ver a 2 akanes malvadas matando a todos, pero si ambas Akanes ven todo los recuerdos o lo que pasa entonces eso quiere decir que…

***En la imaginación de Pechan***

Evil Akane: Me entere que eres P Chan, Ryoga y te odio.

Black Akane: no se como un mortal como tu me hubiera engañado siendo mi mascota, nosotras tres estaríamos muy decepcionadas de ti pervertido.

Akane: Debi creer a Ranma que siempre dijo P Chan a Ryoga, y Ryoga a P Chan debi haberle creído.

***Ahora fuera de la mente de P Chan***

P Chan: (Con cara nerviosa) Cui Cui Cui (Si Akane descubre mi secreto y nunca la volveré a ver, los dias como P Chan terminaran y nunca mas volvere a ver a Akane, y si eso llega a pasar algun dia todo se descubrirá).

***Con Serena en su cuarto estaria llorando por esa pesadilla y ella misma de su pesadilla habló mal de Goku sobre todo aceptando las propias maldades de ella y de sus amigos incluyendo el mismo Evil Goku, Bueno Serena y todos no tienen maldad pero a Goku cuando lo traicionaron se crearon sus copias malvadas. Sobretodo lo que vio los recuerdos de Kaede vio como mataba a gente inocente en Kamakura, y aun ahi mas tambien acepto su lado malo de niña pero ya no pudo porque desde que vio la tristeza de Kouta se la quitó pero seguía matando, y tenia una vida triste y de dolor.***

Serena: (Derramando lágrimas)Goku…(mostrando la imagen de Goku)Kaede… (Lo mismo que Goku) Entiendo su dolor, ya paso una vez con ella, ahora entiendo a que se refería cuando hablaba con Bardock diciendo "No quiero que alguien mas siente lo mismo que yo", yo no voy a traicionar a Goku y nunca lo haré, lamento que ella tenia una vida triste y con mucho sufrimiento tratare de ayudarte y también a Goku.

***Ya pasaron muchas horas y estarian preparando todo lo mismo por el parque de diversiones, en la casa de los Tendo estarían preparando todo y se fijaran en sus maletas a ver si Happosai no se los come como la otra vez que fueron a un parque de diversiones. Ya partieron y estaban en el tren casi todos de Nerima, Juban, y de la dimension de Dragon Ball Super, estarían en la entrada del parque de diversiones, tambien estaba el doctor Tofu.***

Goku: Hola chicos jaja.

Sakura: Buenos dias Goku.

Kaede: Buenos dias chicos.

Seiya: Mucho gusto de volver a verlos.

Lucy: Buenos dias chicas y chicos.

Goku: Bien estan todos listos para entrar.

Todos: Si.

P Chan: Cui (Si)

Goku: (Viendo a P Chan y hablaba telepáticamente) ¿Ryoga eres tu? ¿Porque te convertiste en cerdo? Las chicas me contaron que ustedes se transforman en agua fria pero porque estas con Akane convertido en cerdo.

P Chan: Cui Cui (En su mente por medio de la telepatía) Es porque soy P Chan para akane asi que no quiero que lo descubra por que ella es una niña dulce y la puedo lastimar si se entera que su mascota es su mejor amigo Ryoga.

Goku: (telepatía) Ya veo entonces trataré que yo y mis amigos no digan que tu eres Ryoga.

P Chan: Cui (agradeciendo a Goku) Si.

Vegeta estaria escuchando la conversación de Goku y Ryoga y no hablara de nada.

***Todos entraron al parque de diversiones a divertirse, cuando vieron a los three light las chicas estaban super enamoradas de volver a ver a los cantantes, pero cuando vieron a Goku aunque su traje no era un poco extraño pero lo musculoso que era y sobretodo guapo se enamoraron del Saiyajin, tambien de Gohan, y Trunks del futuro, las niñas pequeñas estarían viendo a Goten y Trunks y tambien estarían enamoradas***

Goku estaria en la montaña rusa, en su asiento y del otro asiento estaria Goten, ambos no les daba miedo la montaña rusa y levantaron sus brazos y haciendo sus sonrisas en cuanto a Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, Haruka, Hotaru, Kaede, Kouta, Rini, Elliot, Serena, Sakura, Amy, Rei, Michiru, Anzu, Yugi, Mayu, y Nana se asustarán de miedo por la montaña rusa, o algunos paso un poco mas de tiempo en el parque digamos que paso unas 8 horas y faltan 2 horas para la carrera.

Trunks P: Oye Nabiki, Kasumi les puedo preguntar algo.

Kasumi: (Con su sonrisa de buena niña o buena mujer) ¿Que paso Trunks?

Trunks P: Bueno queria preguntarles porque el pervertido de Happosai esta en su bolsa.

Nabiki: (Sorprendida) ¿Que dijiste?

Entonces todos llegaron y Nabiki tiró la bolsa y otra vez Happosai estaba en la bolsa que habian puesto comida.

Ranma: (Impactado) ¿Que maestro? Otra vez se metió en la bolsa.

Happosai: Si, y me comi la comida que todos habian preparado en sus bolsas.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Happosai: Lo siento de nuevo pero tenia que comerme todas sus bolsas de comida.

En eso todos se enfadaron y aparecieron sus auras asesinas y de gran enfado hacia el viejo pervertido, Goku, Vegeta, ambos Trunks, Goten y Gohan estaban super enfadados que se les aparecía un poco sus auras de Ssj, de pronto se levantaron pocas rocas, y temblaba un poco, en eso pocos se espantan y tranquilizaron a los seis Saiyajin.

Happosai: (llorando un poco) Es que yo tambien queria ir con ustedes, ustedes me querían dejar como la otra vez asi que me comí toda su comida.

Goku: (Tocando la espalda del viejo como que se tranquilice y su típica sonrisa que siempre hace) Ya ya maestro, todos lo perdonamos.

Happosai: ¿Entonces tu no estas enojado conmigo?

Goku: Claro que no señor, si usted fuera bueno lo hubiéramos invitado, asi que le perdono.

Happosai: (Feliz) Que bien que alguien me comprende, entonces ya no voy a llorar mas.

¡POOOOOOWWWWW!

Ranma, Inuyasha, Seiya, Seiya K, Soun, Genma, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shaoran, Yugi, Vegeta, Tadase, Haruka, Darien: (Manteniendo sus puños en el viejo) Pero nosotros no lo perdonamos.

Shun: Ni hablar tendremos que comprar algo para comer.

Entonces todos comieron excepto Goku, y Vegeta, y se encontraron con Ukyo y Shampoo que otra vez estaban molestando a Ranma y Akane se enfurece, aunque tambien Kodachi estuvo en el parque con su hermano y se encontraron con todos.

Akane: ¿Oigan no van a comer?

Goku: Bueno comeré un poco porque quiero guardar energías para un evento.

Vegeta: ¡Hum! Lo mismo digo yo.

Kaede: ¿Un evento?

Goku: Si, no lo vieron en el cartel, dice que las calles de Tokio se cerraran porque habrá una carrera y el primero que cruce la meta ganar un rico banquete de comida, un trofeo dorado, y un 1,000,000,000 de zenis.

Todos: ¿Que tres recompensas del primer lugar?

Goku: Si ¿Porque lo dicen?

Kaede: (Animada y emocionada) Si ese es el caso yo participare.

Haruka: (Con voz seria) No creo que alguien como tu participe.

Ranma: (Conociendo a Haruka de seriedad y egoísta) Ahi vamos de nuevo la quieres dejar en paz.

Ryoga: Si ya tienes problemas con nosotros porque ahora quieres tener con Kaede.

Haruka: (aun con voz seria y hostil) Porque me enteré de ella en todo lo que hizo en el pasado y no quiero que este cerca de nosotros ni de la princesa.

watch?v=7TkJAk9JKm4

Entonces muchos recordaron ese sueño en que se mostro todos los recuerdos de Kaede como comenzó tenia una vida triste,perdió su amiga, su perro enfrente de ella, y mataba cruelmente a las personas sobre tanto inocentes.

Serena: Haruka ya basta ella es buena persona sé que ha tenido una vida triste y dolorida, pero esa no es razon para justificar ademas esta arrepentida lo que hizo y piensa revivir a todos los que murio.

Michiru: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Haruka, no quiero que ella este cerca de nosotros.

Seiya: (Viendo a Kaede con la cabeza baja) Oigan ya dejenla, ¿Porque ustedes son asi?

Yugi: Si ella no es mala

Michiru: Porque como ella, Yugi, Ranma, Ryoga, y ustedes 5 los caballeros de bronce son muy raros aparte de una energia que ustedes tienen son casi iguales que Goku y los demás tienen una energia demoníaca.

Inuyasha: Oigan ya me estan quitando la paciencia quieren dejar esta discusión ustedes dos.

Haruka: Y porque deberíamos hacerle caso a un **mitad bestia** (En eso los caballeros de bronce, Ranma, Ryoga, Yugi, Kaiba, y Inuyasha quieren aventarse a ambas mujeres egoístas).

Vegeta: Grrr, YA BASTA PAR DE CHIQUILLAS Insolentes.

Michiru: Tu no te metas en esto Vegeta.

Vegeta: Callate mocosa, no se porque estan en contra de ella pero ya quieren dejar esta maldita discusión. Si quieren podemos tener un combate pero esta vez no voy a ser compasivo con ustedes 2.

Ryoga: Aunque Vegeta quiere pelear el tiene razon ademas ellas no son el oponente indicado para Vegeta.

Ranma: Si porque Vegeta les derrotaría con un simple dedo.

Vegeta: Jajaja ven asi como dijo ellos 2 no son rival para mi (Haruka y Michiru aprietan puños).

Goku: (Tranquilizando la población) Ya chicos estén tranquilos, no vamos a pelear pero (Serio) ¿Como se enteraron sobre Kaede? Yo queria guardar este secreto sobre ella.

Entonces muchos estarian como nerviosos porque no saben que decir y si Goku le toca la cabeza a alguien y vea lo que pasará en el futuro no se sabrá como sera su reaccion.

Rei: ¿Como que guardaste el secreto de ella? Acaso viste sus recuerdos.

Goku: Asi es no queria contarles a todos sobre ella porque no sabia que pensarían de ella. Por eso queria encargarme de todo solo pero con la ayuda de Dende o el maestro Karin, ademas de ver como puedo separar ambas personalidades.

Amy: Dime Goku ¿Acaso pensaste que si nosotras descubrieramos el secreto de Nyu o Kaede no estaríamos cerca de ella?

Goku: Si, no se como explicarlo pero si ustedes se enteraran no se que pueden pensar de ella y no queria tampoco contarles como mato a las personas.

Lita: Pero Goku tal vez pocos de nosotros no estaríamos cerca de ella pero podríamos ayudarla en quitarle la maldad que tiene en ella.

Mina: ¿Pensaste que si nos enterabamos la traicionariamos? Yo no quiero traicionar a nadie ni lastimar a nadie, y puedes confiar en nosotros porque somos amigos.

Milk: Oye Goku si ese es el caso ¿Porque no nos dijiste de ella?

Goku: Es que si te lo dijera pensaba que podías pensar mal de ella y que no este cerca de Goten y Gohan.

Milk: Bueno si fuera mala no estaria cerca de ella pero si es buena si podía estar cerca de ella.

Haruka: Aun asi no puedo confiar en ella.

Goku: Haruka, ella no es un monstruo, el verdadero monstruo esta dentro de ella esperando el momento, ademas ella me prometió que ahora no va a dañar a nadie, ni matar.

***Pasaron un rato y eran las 5:30 ya estarían preparando todo, como por ejemplo darían 30 minutos por subscribirse, agarrar un auto y practicando los movimientos del coche sobre velocidad y como lo hacen para arrancar, por si acaso no saben manejar, es algo muy parecido al de Go Karts, o si quieren lo mismo que los videojuegos como El Chavo Kart, o Mario Bros Kart. Pero la gran parte es que si el primero que llega tendrá las 3 recompensas para el primer lugar, si es el segundo recibirá la mitad de la recompensa y un trofeo de plata, y el de 3 lugar mas de la mitad y aun trofeo de bronce y habrá mas resultados para los que están en cuartos y quintos lugares y bueno ya saben los que estan en la lista recibirán recompensas.

**Narrador**: (Si en caso nadie entiende, aqui pondre los 3 lugares de las 3 recompensas, y si quieren saber porque puse demasiada comida es que mucha gente vio como muchas personas como Ranma y de otros personajes de animes de esta dimension comen mucho por eso es que puse demasiada comida).

En **primer lugar**:

Comida como para alimentar 60 personas. 1,000,000,000 de Zenis. Un trofeo de oro.

**Segundo lugar**:

Comida para 30 personas. 500,000,000 de Zenis. Un trofeo de plata.

**Tercer lugar**:

Comida para 15 personas. 250,000,000 de Zenis. Un trofeo de bronce.

**Cuarto lugar:**

Comida para 10 personas. 125,000,000 de Zenis.

**Quinto lugar**:

Comida para 8 personas. 62,500,000 de Zenis.

**Sexto lugar**:

Comida para 7 personas. 31,250,000 de Zenis.

**Séptimo lugar**:

Comida para 7 personas. 15,625,000 de Zenis.

**Octavo lugar**:

Comida para 5 personas. 7,812,500 de Zenis.

**Noveno Lugar**:

Comida para 3 personas. 3,906,250 de Zenis.

**Narrador**: (Para todos los últimos lugares sera igual comida para 3 personas)

**Décimo Lugar**:

1,953,125 de Zenis.

**Onceavo lugar**:

976,562.50 de Zenis.

**Doceavo Lugar:**

488,281.25 de Zenis.

**Treceavo lugar**:

244,140.625 de Zenis

**catorceavo y último lugar:**

122,070.3125 de Zenis.

Las reglas son simples lo mismo en cada carrera que paso,** la pista sera larga y igual que la de Cars 2 del Rayo Mcqueen**, pero en esta dimension no son Cars,** puede que la pista sea igual que la película de Cars 2** y pueden utilizar la velocidad que quieran. Las edades para entrar son de mayor a 16.

Trunks P: Oye Goten esto es igual al torneo de artes marciales con los Zenis ademas queria participar en esta carrera.

Goten: Que mal si tan solo hubiera una forma de disfrazarnos o utilizar un truco que podíamos llegar a esa edad.

Kasumi: No se preocupen cuando crezcan puedan entrar en la carrera.

Nabiki: Ustedes son pequeños no importa sus cualidades pero no pueden entrar a la carrera.

Aome: Si ustedes aun son pequeños pero el tiempo pasa rapido y ya puedan tener mas edad.

Inuyasha: (Viendo los movimientos de carreras y como lo hacen y pensando en rica comida) Yo ganare esa carrera, la comida es deliciosa, voy a entrar en la pista.

Aome: ¿Estas seguro? Nunca has conducido

Inuyasha: Por eso pusieron una pista pequeña para entrenar los movimientos y necesitare de tu ayuda para aprender a conducir.

Milk: (Hablando con Goku y Gohan) Escuchen muy bien los dos quiero que ganen en los 3 lugares para tener mas dinero.

Genma: (En su mente) Esa dimension que viven ellos parecen ser ricos, seria un ejemplo si alguien fuera millonario, y como nosotros somos un poco pobres Ranma ganara la carrera para ganar mucho dinero.

Goku: Esta bien Milk te lo prometo ademas con los **100,000,000,000,000 de zenis** (Todos escucharon la cantidad de Goku que quedaron muy sorprendidos y con boca abierta)que te di y con la combinación de 1,000,000,000 de Zenis seria mucho dinero y asi tendre tiempo libre para entrenar.

Gohan: Esta bien mama tratare de ganar al menos el segundo o tercer lugar.

Milk: De acuerdo los vere despues.

Vegeta: Yo solo competiré para tratar de ganarle a Kakarotto no me importa el dinero se lo puedo dar, pero yo me quedaré con la comida.

Kurai: (A lo lejos estaria hablando con sus amigas, y tambien con sus hermanas gemelas) Oigan quien cree que nosotras entrara en la carrera.

Serena: Yo no sé conducir, ademas si quisiera no podía comer demasiada comida pero podré compartir con todas.

Mina: (Levantando la mano como triunfo) Yo competiré ademas tengo una experiencia gracias a los juegos de Andrew.

Artemis: (Hablando con Luna y Diana) Yo creo que va a chocar con alguien porque no es buena conductora.

POW

Mina: Callate Artemis, yo puedo competir y se acabó.

Haruka: Si quieren yo tambien compito.

Michiru: Ademas Haruka es muy buena conductora.

Lita: Ah es cierto se me habia olvidado que es muy buena en conducir.

Amy: Ademas es muy buena en carreras ya que participó en ellas.

Hotaru: Espero que le vaya bien en la carrera.

***Ranma: Yo ganare esa rica comida y dinero.***

Genma: Si hazlo Ranma has todo lo que sea para ganar mucho dinero.

Ranma: Aunque si ganara el primer lugar sobre ese rico banquete sera mejor compartirla ya que no como demasiado como ambos guerreros (Goku y Vegeta).

Happosai: Si no mal recuerdo tu comiste demasiado por la competencia de Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo, y Kodachi.

Ranma: Eso es diferente pero no me comeré mucho me podría llenar.

Akane: Ranma te deseo suerte.

Ranma: Gracias Akane.

Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi: (Las 3 corriendo a abrazarlo) Ranma, ten cuidado gana la carrera.

Akane como siempre se enfada y se va, Ryoga tambien va a competir.

***Con Lucy, Marina, y Anais y dos de ellas tendrán que competir***

Lucy, Marina, Anais: Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras. Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras. Piedra, Papel, o Tijeras. (Lucy saca pierda igual a su amiga Anais y Marina papel)

Marina: Vaya he ganado el juego.

Lucy: Muy bien ahora Anais. (Despues hacen otra vez el juego y Lucy gana) Muy bien nos vemos Anais.

Anais: Cuidense chicas.

***Despues Kaede quiso competir en la carrera, aunque no sabia mucho de autos, ella sabe despues de ver como lo hacen las personas para conducir en los autos, las Diclonius traían coletas en su cabeza para que nadie vea sus cuernos. Seiya de pegaso se ofreció en la competencia. Yugi competirá entonces ya tenemos 13 jugadores, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Ranma, Ryoga, Mina, Haruka, Seiya, Yugi, Kaede, Inuyasha, Lucy, y Marina ¿Quien falta o quién sera el catorceavo jugador o competidor? Entonces se presentó Happosai que sera el catorceavo competidor de la carrera.***

Ranma: Oh no ahora va a competir el pervertido, no dejare que gane la carrera.

Yugi: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Happosai: Eso lo veremos, cuando termine voy a ganar una rica comida con muchas chicas.

Inuyasha: Pues no va a ganar fácilmente viejo libidinoso.

Seiya: (Con brazos recargados en la cabeza y pegado en la pared) Usted sera el catorceavo lugar y no ganara la mayor recompensa.

Happosai: Como dije antes eso lo veremos, y cuando termine tendre que ver a que chicas puedo escoger para que coman conmigo. (ahora con cara feliz y ojos muy grandes y brillantes) Sera Akane, Saori, Anzu, Milk, Bulma, Videl, Serena, Mina, Michiru, Rei, Lita, Amy, Kaede, Nana, Aome, Setsuna, Mai, Lucy, Anais, Marina Akiza, Asuka Tenjouin, Nabiki, Miho, Kaede, Nana,…(Aun seguía continuando pero fue interrumpido por algo, mientras se imaginaba a todas las chicas que el conocio imaginando que ellas si le permiten a Happosai que haga con ellas lo que quiera).

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! (O si quieren Pow, yo dije que Bom es aplauso pero tambien son golpes en la cabeza).

Vegeta, Ranma, Haruka, Inuyasha, Gohan, Yugi, Lucy, Marina, Mina, Ryoga, Kaede, Seiya: (Sus pies sostenidas en la cabeza del viejo que ha sido golpeado) ¡YA CALLESE LIBIDINOSO!

Árbitro: (Gritando para que escuche los 14 concursantes) Bien corredores les falta 10 minutos asi que recuerden los movimientos del coche que han practicado. Sigan entrenando en los coches, y escojan su auto para competir en la carrera.

***Haruka no entreno porque ella sabe conducir, ademas participo en carreras muy especiales. Goku y Vegeta sabian conducir pero tendrán que aprender movimientos, bueno ustedes saben que cuando ahi una carrera de autos, necesitan movimientos como lo hacen los corredores de caros igual como las películas de Cars, asi que unos pocos entrenaron porque no saben conducir asi que practicaron. Ya pasaron los 10 minutos ahora van a competir, los autos de carrera son fórmulas uno o otros carros un poco parecidos a los fórmula uno.***

*****Goku** escoge un auto que es azul con naranja igual a su vestimenta, **Vegeta** tambien el color es azul, con blanco y amarillo, el carro de **Gohan** es el mismo color que la vestimenta de su padre, el de **Ranma** es rojo y azul, Ryoga es de verde, con amarillo y negro, Yugi es azul con negro, el de **Haruka** es blanco y azul oscuro, **Mina** es de blanco y naranja, **Kaede** es rosa y rojo de color sangre como ella, **Happosai** es morado como su traje tambien, el de **Inuyasha** es puro rojo, el de **Seiya** su color es rojo con azul claro como el mismo color de su armadura, **Lucy** es rojo oscuro, y **Marina** el color es azul como el agua.***

***Asi como el de la pelicula de Cars 2, si no mal recuerdan todos los coches estaban parados en sus lugares para comenzar la carrera cuando este en verde, asi que **Haruka** va en primer lugar, **Ranma** en el segundo lugar a lado de Haruka y ambos se veian muy fríos ya que ambos no se caían bien, pero Haruka tambien detesta a Seiya, Inuyasha, Yugi, Ryoga, Vegeta y los otros 4 caballeros de bronce, y unos cuantos. **Ryoga** estaba detrás de Ranma ya que estaba en el cuarto lugar, Mina atrás de Haruka porque ella es el tercer lugar, mientras los últimos como quinto (**Seiya**), sexto(**Yugi**), séptimo(**Kaede**), octavo(**Gohan**), noveno(**Inuyasha**), décimo(**Happosai**), onceavo(**Marina**), doceavo(**Lucy**), treceavo(**Vegeta**), y catorceavo(**Goku**) lugar eran los demás.***

Vegeta: Kakarotto espero que estés listo para que yo el Gran Vegeta y príncipe de los Saiyajin te derrote juntos con estos insectos.

Goku: No Vegeta yo ganare esta carrera y siempre soy el mejor, bueno con tu orgullo puedes ser tambien el mejor pero ganare.

Haruka: (Escuchando la platica de ambos) Eso lo veremos cuando termine de aplastar a todos.

Ranma: No si yo puedo superarte Haruka.

Inuyasha. Esa comida sera para mi, asi que vayan despidiendose.

Lucy: Esta carrera sera genial.

Marina: Si sera divertido esto.

Yugi: Esto es mas divertido que el duelo de monstruos que participe, y también mis batallas con mis cartas para salvar a la tierra de Marik, Anubis y el resto que me enfrente.

Seiya: Creo que tambien es muy divertido que estuve con mis amigos en otros lugares.

Gohan: Ganaré la carrera, por Videl y nuestra hija Pan.

Kaede: Yo ganare esta carrera por Kouta y por mis amigos.

Ryoga: (Mente) Yo ganare esa carrera por Akane y Amy.

Happosai: Como dije antes yo ganare esa carrera y ganaré esa recompensa y lo compartiré con unas muchachonas.

Todos (Excepto Goku): De ninguna manera vamos a permitir que gane viejo.

Vegeta: ¿Uhm? Oye Kakarotto me puedes decir porque el señor Bills y Wiss estan arriba de nosotros (Sorprendidos a todos que ambos estan arriba de ellos).

En eso que Ranma recordó que Bills es un gato y tuvo miedo, y no queria estar cerca de el, ademas sabe que es un ser muy poderoso.

Goku: Bueno les dije que íbamos al parque de diversiones, habrá una carrera y recompensas sobretodo la comida y ambos se interesaron asi que los invite.

Vegeta. Ya veo, entonces si el quiere comida vamos a compartirla con ellos, ademas ahi que tener cuidado porque la mocosa de Haruka o cualquiera de estos no lo hagan enojar o estaremos en problemas.

Ranma: (Con miedo) Yo.. yo estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta.

Ryoga: (Igual pero no por que tiene miedo de los gatos sino de Bills porque el es capaz de eliminar a todos en unos segundo) Lo mismo digo yo.

Inuyasha: (Igual) Bueno, tratare de ser bueno y no causar problemas pero ¿Que ahi de Happosai? El comienza con cualquier desastre, ademas de Haruka es seria con todos y cualquier insulto o falta de respeto ella lo hará enojar en cualquier segundo.

Haruka: (Escuchando a todos sobre ella, y esta molesta) Sera mejor que se guarden sus comentarios porque yo no haría enojar a un Dios de la destrucción.

Seiya: (Mente) Bueno de todos modos ella sabe de Bills por lo que estuvimos en ese sueño la cual vimos el pasado de todos, ademas Goku se hizo amigo de ambos Zeno Zamas los seres mas poderosos.

***Mientras con todos los que no participaron y solo viendo la carrera***

Anais: Espero y las chicas ganen.

Sakura: ¡Que mal que Yukito no participo ademas el come demasiado y podía ganar toda esa comida!

Yukito: Esta bien Sakura, no queria entrar porque queria ver las carreras ademas me gustan verlas.

Touya: A mi tambien me gustaria, pero esos 2 tipos son muy extraños y de acuerdo con sus ropa no son de este lugar ni de un país pero practican artes marciales ¿Me pueden decir quienes son ellos?

Sakura: El del auto azul, blanco, y amarillo es Vegeta, y el auto que tiene el mismo color de su ropa es Goku, bueno su nombre completo es Son Goku, pero le gustan que le llaman Goku.

Touya: (Sorprendido por escuchar ese nombre) ¿Dijiste Son Goku? Creo que con los libros que tiene papa ya te estas volviendo loca pero tambien un monstruo.

Sakura: (Enfadada) No hermano ese es su nombre a mi tambien me sorprendio pero su vida pasada es casi igual a la leyenda.

Yukito: Sakura tiene toda la razon Touya, Goku tiene ese nombre porque es igual a la leyenda pero de todo es un Saiyajin igual con Vegeta y su hijo Gohan (Comiendo su Hot Dogs).

Touya: (Sorprendido) Eso es cierto y ¿Que es un Saiyajin?

Narrador: (Touya no sabe nada de Sakura pero poco a poco se esta descubriendo la verdad).

Sakura le platica todo de ellos y que son Saiyajin ademas posee un poder extraordinario y sorprendente ademas dijo que Goku es un hombre muy guapo, pero tambien de Goten que ahora ella se imagina a los dos pero en total son cuatro porque esta Shaoran y Yukito y ella se le cae una baba de enamoramiento.

Milk: (Gritando a Gohan y Goku) ¡OIGAN ESPERO QUE GANEN Y LES DESEO SUERTE! (En eso Goku y Gohan levantan una mano diciendo Ok).

Kouta: (Igual) ¡NYU CUIDATE Y TEN MUCHA SUERTE, PROCURA NO CHOCARTE O SALIR LASTIMADA! (En eso Kaede tambien le levanta la mano tambien diciendo Ok y que tambien lo escucho).

Kristian, Anzu, Pegasus: ¡SUERTE YUGI!

Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi: ¡RANMA BUENA SUERTE!

Akane, Amy: ¡RANMA, RYOGA TENGAN CUIDADO!

Rei: (Hablando con las chicas) Oigan desde cuando Amy ya esta dandole suerte a Ranma.

Lita: Rei, cualquiera podría darle suerte a cualquiera, como por ejemplo diria Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta tengan suerte.

Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts: ¡MINA, HARUKA GANEN LA COMPETENCIA!

Tadase: Esta carrera será sensacional.

Amu: Si, quiero ver quién gana.

Noticiero de la carrera: (Hablando a una cámara de Tv) ¡Bueno aquí esta la competencia de carreras, y enseñaremos quiénes son los 14 participantes, (después enseña en la televisión y todo en los canales los participantes y que uno de ellos se llama Son Goku que el mundo entero o mejor dicho toda la tierra conoce a alguien con el mismo nombre y como siempre es el de la leyenda de Son Goku, pero no solo eso el traje era muy extraño pero era de artes marciales, y las chicas lo veían muy guapo y musculoso al Saiyajin más poderoso del universo, ademas muchos o pocos leyeron el manga de Dragon Ball y esta en presente Goku y tambien Vegeta)

***En la casa de Aome la familia de Aome se enteró, y más el abuelo de Anime porque ese es el nombre que escuchó pero aparte de la leyenda de Son Goku se acuerda de otra historia de una pelea de Black y Evil Goku Así que lo busco muy rápido la historia pero algo paso porque el se acuerda de esa historia muchas veces ahora ha cambiado porque habrá Evil y Black Guerreros.***

A.d.A: No, no no no puede ser, recuerdo muy bien la historia, la leí mil veces para que no la olvidará.

Sota: ¿Que quieres decir abuelo?

A.d.A: Recuerdo que la historia decía que habría una batalla de Evil Goku, Black Goku, y Son Goku, pero ya no es la misma y cambio y dice que ahora habrá un ejército de Black y Evil Guerreros que lucharan contra los Guerreros buenos.

***En la pista, los noticieros de la televisión que esta presentando y hablando sobre la carrera, estaban diciendo cosas de ¿Quién será el ganador? Después se presentaron más, como por ejemplo esta Haruka la que quién competio o participó en todas las carreras, Yugi es el jugador del duelo de monstruos que hoy en día aún esta ese juego, y Seiya de Pegaso quien apareció en el coliseo pero todo fue cancelado porque el coliseo de Grecia se destruyó por un incendio y eso fue hace un año.***

Árbitro: (Hablando con todos por Tv, incluyendo a todos los que estan en la carrera y en la que estan en la pista) Muy bien corredores, recuerdan las reglas y las vueltas serán cuatro el primero que cruce sera el ganador de esta mayor recompensa (Goku y Vegeta queriendo la comida).

Vegeta: Oye Kakarotto espero que estes listo, no me importa el dinero si quieres yo te lo doy pero me quedaré con las otras 2 recompensas (por si no lo saben Bulma es millonaria y por eso no quiere el dinero).

Goku: De acuerdo Vegeta, jejeje estoy muy emocionado.

***Bills: (Arriba de todos) Jeje espero que ganen y Goku me prometa esa delicioso banquete de comida.

Wiss: Hohoho, eso esperamos señor Bills.***

***Árbitro: ¡MUY BIEN COMPETIDORES PREPÁRENSE PARA LA CARRERA VA A COMENZAR! (Despues los semaforos se encienden mostrando la luz roja y poco a poco).

Mina: Jiji esto sera igual que los juegos de Andrew en el Crown´s (eso creo del nombre porque es donde Andrew esta en los videojuegos y comida) solo que esto es de verdad.

Gohan: ¡BUENA SUERTE AMIGOS!

Todos los competidores: Tu tambien Gohan.

Happosai: (En mente) No dejare que nadie me gane, sera casi igual que la otra pista que tuve con Ranma y los demás (En el cap 119).

***Milk: Estoy segura que Goku y Gohan ganaran.

Bulma: No Milk Vegeta ganara a todos los que estan ahi.

Shampoo: No lo crean, mi Ranma ganara.

Ukyo y Kodachi: ¿Tu Ranma? Dirás mi Ranma (ahora hablando Kodachi y Ukyo) ¿Como que tu Ranma? Es mio.

Akane: (Mente y celosa) Grr, esas latosas ¿Quien se creen?

Las 5 aparecieron sus auras asesinas y todos tenian caras nerviosas y miedo de estas cinco mujeres.

Goten: Papá tu puedes.

Trunks P, Trunks F: (Hablando al mismo tiempo) Tu puedes padre.

***Entonces aparecio el cronometro de ver cual es el mejor record quien termina una vuelta, entonces cuando aun estaba en rojo se puso verde, entonces todos empezaron a arrancar***

Happosai: (Conduciendo su auto) A Ganar.

***Roshi: (En el asiento con todos) AH hahaha, este es el paraíso de las chicas, (el viejo mostrando el amor y paz ✌) Amor y Paz.***

***Goku: (Hablando en su mente y conduciendo en la carrera a una velocidad muy rápida) Jejeje vaya esto es muy parecido cuando Pikoro y yo estuvimos aprendiendo a manejar cuando Milk nos mandó a que tuviéramos una licencia de conducir, solo que esta carrera es diferente y tendre que conducir muy rapido.

Goku, Vegeta, y Gohan eran los primeros lugares, Goku y Vegeta estaban juntos y no se sabia quién era el primero y segundo lugar porque igualaba la velocidad sobretodo uno se hacia patras y otra vez delante y Gohan era el tercer lugar, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos que conducían a mayor velocidad y superan demasiado a Haruka porque ella ganaba cualquier carrera de los eventos que ocurrió en Tokio, ademas se encontraban en el **palacio imperial de Tokyo.**

Ranma: (Con ojos muy abiertos) Vaya son mas rápidos de lo que pense, (ahora con una sonrisa y seriedad en su rostro) pero no puedo perder ante 3 Super Saiyajines (luego Ranma va a toda velocidad haciendo que este en cuarto lugar).

Haruka: (Viendo a los 4 que estaban adelante y con una sonrisa) Je son muy buenos pero no crean que me vencerán fácilmente en esta carrera (En eso acelera muy rapido).

En eso Yugi, Inuyasha, Seiya, y Ryoga tambien aceleran dejando Lucy, Marina, Kaede, Mina y por último Happosai que esta aun mas atras.

Mina: (Derramando lágrimas que no puede alcanzarlas) No, no puedo alcanzarlos ¿Porque porque porque porqueee?

Lucy: (Animando a Mina) Tranquila Mina aun faltan otras vueltas y tenemos tiempo para alcanzarlos nosotros 4.

Marina: Eso es cierto, aun tenemos oportunidad antes que alguien cruce la meta.

Kaede: (Con una sonrisa tranquila mientras conducía) Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo chicas.

Happosai: (Atrás de las chicas) ¡MUCHACHAS YA LLEGÓ SU LUIS MIGUEL!

Kaede: Ese pervertido solo dijo eso porque se cree Luis Miguel para las chicas.

Mina: (serio) Oiga anciano no nos va a ganar fácilmente.

Happosai: Cuando termine de ganar esta carrera las voy a invitar a ustedes 4 y todas las muchachonas que conozco.

Kaede: (La Diclonius enfadada y apretando su puño, y ala vez que lo aprieta se le saca una vena de apretar muy fuerte como las caricaturas) GRRR este viejo nos quiere invitar solo porque cree que somos esclavas y que el viejo pueda hacer con nosotras lo que quiera con nuestro cuerpo, (ahora hablando en voz baja, y apretando mas el puño que aparece una vena en su mano) Ugh me gustaria matarlo con mis vectores y nos deje en paz pero prometí en no matar a nadie gracias a Kouta, Goku, y todos mis amigos, ademas mi otra yo es una tonta porque los recuerdos que vi ella salió desnuda y enfrente de Kouta, ademas vi cuando ella agarró la mano de Kouta y haciendo que apriete mis pechos, eso jamas se lo perdonaré a mi otra personalidad.

Happosai: (Rebasando a todas las chicas) Adios linduras, nos veremos en la meta.

Kaede: (Ahora mas furiosa) Grr, no dejare que un pervertido me rebasa y me gane la carrera. (ahora poniendo su velocidad máxima) ¡AHI VOY!

Ahora las que van mas atrás eran las otras 3 chicas van al último lugar.

Mina: (conduciendo a máxima velocidad) Kaede no nos deje solas.

***Bills: Parece que esta carrera esta emocionante, que mal que no pueda participar.

Wiss: Aunque en nuestra dimension si estan acostumbrados a los extraños pero a los que son Súper extraños llama mucha atención a la gente, como todos nuestros amigos.***

***De vuelta en la carrera en los primeros lugares y estaban en el puente arco iris de una vuelta de 360 grados como la de Cars 2, Goku iba en primer lugar, Vegeta en segundo, y Gohan el tercer lugar y estaba mas al frente de todos los competidores digamos que unos 30 metros de distancia, tal vez corta pero estaban muy adelante de todos.***

Goku: Muy bien casi vamos a la siguiente vuelta.

Vegeta: Preparate Kakarotto yo ganare esta competencia y no vas a superarme en esto.

En eso ambos autos se juntan para que ambos Saiyajin se peleen entre si mientras conducen haciendo golpes solo codazos y puños y Goku detiene el golpe de Vegeta que iba a darle en el rostro y Goku le da en la mejilla pero Vegeta tambien lo detiene.

Haruka: (Con una sonrisa mientras estaba atrás de los primeros lugares) Como siempre lo hacen, peleando bueno eso es lo que tienen los Saiyajin.

***Milk: (Enojada) Uhr ese Goku esta peleando con Vegeta en una carrera ¿Que le pasa ese tipo, no se cansó de hacer todo lo malo?

Bulma: (Tambien) No lo se tal vez en que comenzó fue Goku, como siempre lo hace con sus enemigos que siempre los atrae.

En eso los que tuvieron esa pesadilla que estaban con los demás espectadores se dieron cuenta que poco a poco ya estan empezando a odiar a Goku, eso quiere decir que si dentro de muy poco nacerá Evil Goku y no solo eso ya el destino se esta acercando, ya tuvieron unos 3 dias pero no se sabe cuando porque dijieron que unas semanas se hará realidad.

Kurai: (Mente) Oh no ellas ya estan empezando a odiar a Goku pero es muy poco que ahora no lo van a traicionar, si no hacemos algo ellos vendrán a matarnos y no solo eso tambien tendre que enfrentar a muchos de nuestros dobles Evil y Black.

Amy: (En su mente y pensativa) No, no dejaré que odien a Goku eso lo lastimara y podría traer su personalidad como Kakarotto o Evil Goku.

Rei: (Seria a ambas mujeres) Un momento Goku no hace nada malo ellos siempre son asi, pero esa no es razon de que el haga malo.

Rini: (Lo mismo que Rei) Es cierto Goku es un guerrero bueno y amable de corazón puro el jamas hace algo muy malo o destructor. (Ahora en sus pensamientos y cambiando una cara de enamorada y con ojos cerrados) ademas es muy guapo cuando vino a esta dimension estaba enamorada de el, y aun ahi mas estoy enamoradamente loca por Goten pero nunca dejaría a Elliot.

***Mientras en la imágen de Rini en su cabeza***

Estaría Goku, Goten, Darién, y Elliot.

Elliot: Mi pequeña dama estoy enamorado de ti.

Goten: Rini eres la niña más bonita del mundo.

Goku: De seguro que en un futuro te casarás con alguien.

Darien: Rini te amo.

Rini: (babeando) Ay los amo mucho.

Entonces aparecería Bardock, Goku Jr, después Turles y Black Goku aunque ellos son malos son guapos.

Bardock: Aunque seas la hija del futuro serás igual de linda que tú madre.

Black Goku: Aunque un dios como yo mate a mortales estoy enamorado de una mortal que estoy hablando justo ahora.

Turles: A pesar de ser soltero estuve buscando a una linda pareja.

Goku Jr: Lamento que sea el tatara nieto de Goku que nacerá dentro de 100 años pero estoy enamorado de ti.

Rini: (Con ojos de corazón que esta enamorada de todos) Yo también estoy enamorada de ustedes.

Todos: Rini prepárate porque ahora te daremos una recompensa y es el beso de amor.

Romi: Yo también.

Entonces todos le iban a dar un beso Rini, y ella también se lo iba a dar hasta que…

***Fuera de la cabeza de Rini.***

Serena: Rini ¿Estás bien? te noto algo enamorada y roja.

Rini: (Con brazos cruzados y viendo a otro lugar) Ay no es nada Serena, estoy bien.

***Ahora Goku y Vegeta cruzaron la meta pero todavía falta otras 3 vueltas, luego el resto tambien completa la primera vuelta.***

Árbitro: Muy bueno han completado la primera vuelta le faltan las demás vueltas esta carrera sera sensacional y impresionante.

***Goku: (Lejos de la linea de meta) Jejeje tienen razon ademas me estoy emocionando.

Vegeta: Preparate Kakarotto porque la verdadera competencia esta a punto de comenzar.

Goku: Jejeje tienes razon Vegeta, es hora de ganar.

***Pasaron unas cuantas vueltas y ya se venia la ultima vuelta, algunos ya estaban cerca de Goku, Gohan, y Vegeta. Luego el maestro Happosai estaba en el último lugar pero no se rendirá ya que quiere la comida para sus… bueno se podría decir que chicas. Estaban muy adelante.***

Reportero: Increíble carrera, ya estan dando de nuevo el puente arco iris, y ya estan cerca de la linea de meta.

***Ya Goku y los demás ya estaban dando la izquierda de la carretera y ahora se muestran los 14 competidores, avanzan a una máxima velocidad y mas que rapido, es Super rapido, bueno como quieran si es una velocidad muy rápida, los únicos que eran son Goku, Vegeta, y Gohan que aun siguen en los primeros lugares y avanzan a máxima velocidad antes que los demás los rebasan, y se acercan a la linea de meta.***

Reportero: ¡Miren se acercan a la linea de meta!

Entonces cruzaron todos y gritaron de celebración.

Reportera: ¡Un final espectacular, Son Goku el primer lugar, Vegeta Briefs (Briefs es el apellido de Bulma) el segundo lugar, Son Gohan el tercer lugar (Lo siento pero dire que todos tambien pasaron, pero antes de eso dire que Happosai queda el último lugar)!

***Ahora como la de Cars 2 platicaban sobre cuál son sus estrategias a los 3 Saiyajin de los primeros 3 lugares y se presentan en la television de todo el mundo en canales de Asia, Egipto, México, la ciudad de Saltadilla, y toda clase de ciudad en la tierra, ademas las chicas se enamoraron de lo guapo que era Gohan y Goku.***

Reportero: ¡Son Goku cuéntanos ¿Cual fue sus estrategias?!

Goku: ¿Mis estrategias? Haber por donde comienzo (mientras se rascaba la mejilla y alzaba su mirada arriba).

Vegeta: (ayudando un poco al despistado de Goku) ¿Que tal de lo emocionado y tus habilidades en la carrera o en lo que te gusto? insecto

Goku: Ah bueno, me emociona no solo de competir en las carreras, aunque esta es la primera vez que compito en una, lo que decía es que me emociono en competir con mis amigos, ademas me divierte mucho y no es nada aburrido, y es lo que mas me divierte es estar con mi familia.

Reportera: ¿De veras entonces de **donde** es usted? Porque por su aspecto se parece mucho a un libro de un manga llamado Dragon Ball Z y que el protagonista es Goku igual del mismo nombre y tambien de su traje asi que díganos de donde es.

Goku: Yo vengo de...(interrumpido por sus amigos).

Shampoo: (Con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa) Es de China de mi pueblo.

Shiryu: (Mente) Vaya ella tambien viene de China con razon su aspecto es igual al pueblo que esta cerca de los 5 picos.

***Despues todos terminaron y recibieron sus recompensas, Haruka fue el cuarto lugar, Ranma el quinto, Kaede/Lucy/Nyu el sexto,Inuyasha el Séptimo, Marina el octavo, Seiya el noveno, Mina la décima, Yugi el onceavo, Ryoga el doceavo, Lucy el treceavo y Happosai en último lugar. Luego todos fueron a comer la recompensa y aparecio Bills y Wiss para comer.***

Bills (Probando la crema de zanahoria que es amarilla) ¡Hum, que delicioso! ¿Como puede ser que esta cosa amarilla este deliciosa?

Akane: Se llama crema de Zanahoria señor Bills, ademas es la comida mas rica que se invento Mexico (Pienso que si lo inventaron en México o en otro lugar).

Wiss: Oh rico. (Viendo a otra comida) Mire señor Bills ahi esta ese rico postre que es **Pudin**.

Bills: (Probando el Pudin) ¡MMMM, ESTA RICOOOOOOOO! Porque no lo había probado antes, es un poco gelatinoso, exquisito, dulce, suave, Húmedo, esponjoso y lo mejor del mundo.

Ranma: (Un poco miedo porque le teme a los gatos y Bills es un gato) Me impresiona que alguien le guste el pudin.

Shampoo: (Abrazando a Ranma) Pues claro el es el dios de la destrucción, y yo te protegeré para darle la comida mas deliciosa del mundo.

Ranma: (Tratando de zafarse y Akane con una pequeña aura asesina) No no ya déjame.

Ukyo: (abrazando a Ranma) Ya dejalo en paz Shampoo, no ves que Ranma sera mio.

Kodachi: Hohoho, se equivocan Ranma va a ser mio.

Inuyasha: (Mente) Estas niñas son unas escandalosas para Ranma, al pobre lo meten en problemas por ellas.

Ranma: ¡Oigan ya déjenme en paz!

Shampoo: Jamas te dejare empaz Ranma.

Akane: (Enfadada) Ugh ¡Que fastidiosas!

Milk: (Mente) Este chico si que es problematico, ademas de tener solo una prometida tiene demasiadas, ademas no se quien lo haya metido en esto o fue el.

Wiss: Agh siempre los jóvenes se meten en problemas.

Bills: Pues entonces si nadie hace algo al respecto me encargaré yo mismo de este escándalo (asustando a Todos).

Vegeta: (calmando a Bills) No No señor Bills Son cosas locas que tienen las chicas a veces hacen escándalo solo por un insecto.

Ranma: (Enfadado) ¿Yo un insecto? El quién debería hacerlo es mi padre, que por el tengo estás prometidas.

Goku: (Con boca llena de ramen y hablando) Boeno su yu fiera ti, yu elogirea a Akena.

Milk: Oye Goku primero debes comer primero y luego hablar.

Después Goku absorbió todo el ramen y se escuchó como lo absorbió de su boca.

Todos: Eou que asco.

Goku: (limpiando sus labios por la comida que esta manchado) Déjame repetir de nuevo, yo dije "Bueno si yo fuera tu, yo elegiría a Akane".

En eso ambos se sonrojaron o ruborizados de lo que dijo Goku.

Shampoo: ¿Que estás diciendo? Ranma no escoger chica salvaje.

Goku: (con cara inocente) Se que ustedes 4 son prometidas de Ranma pero lo que dijo Ranma es verdad y de lo que hizo su padre es irresponsable.

Ranma: (alegrando y mente) Vaya al fin, alguien que me comprende.

Splam (Splam significa que es el sonido de mojarse o que alguien le cayó agua)

Todos se fijaron y había un panda gigante jugando con una pelota y si que eran muy extraños también.

Goten: (Cargando el panda gigante y se sorprendieron que Goten lo cargó fácil, hasta Genma) Mira papá se convirtió en panda, me lo puedo quedar como un juguete.

Ikki: Ese Gemma es un cobarde en convertirse en panda.

Michiru: No le gusta dar la cara.

Milk: Goten el no es un juguete así que bájalo.

Goten: Esta bien, si fuera un panda de juguete me lo quedaría (así tirándole al suelo).

Todos terminaron con el rico banquete, recogieron todos los platos, y ahora vamos con Bills, Wiss y el resto.

Bills: Yam estuvo rico ese delicioso banquete.

Wiss: Lo mismo digo señor Bills, bueno si nos disculpan nos retiramos.

Saori: (Agradeciendo a los otros 2 dioses) De acuerdo señor Bills, y señor Wiss cuidense mucho.

En ese entonces ambos dioses se retiraron, regresaron a su dimension y ahora con los demás, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que otra vez paso una pequeña explosión, todos se alarmaron y los que estaban cerca o justo en donde sucedió la explosión es posible que muchos murieron y otros están escapando.

***En ese lugar otra vez estaban mas enemigos de los guerreros, pero solo los que fueron enviados por Abigor***

15: jejeje, esto es muy divertido y hacer destrozos

14: Lo que importa es matar a Goku.

13: Ademas nuestro poder no fue lo suficiente para derrotarlo asi que de todas formas hay que matarlo no importa lo fuerte que se volvió.

voz: Eso espero muñeco de chatarra.

Cell: Vaya vaya Vegeta y tambien pocos de sus amigos (Osea que llegaron rapido los Guerreros Z).

Goku: No se saldrán con la suya, ahora (Poniendo su pose de pelea).

Otra vez los enemigos malvados de los guerreros se enfrentan a sus rivales, ahora todo dependerá de sus amigos, que pasara y que trama Abigor.

watch?v=JHdg9f01q8E

Goku: Hola soy Goku, oh no tendremos que enfrentarnos de nuevo con todos los guerreros del pasado, pero aun ahi mas Abigor revivirá a su hijo Tazard, ¿Que ahora le dio los mismos poderes que tuvo hace 14 años? Tendre que enfrentarme de nuevo a Tazard con la energia del Ssj, Sailor Saturn, y Sailor Moon, habrá problemas, eso jamas lo derrotare no importa que poder tenga. El próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Super Pelea de Dimensiones sera, **el regreso de Tazard, la resistencia mas poderosa de Tazard es derrotada**, No se lo pierdan.

Todos: Goku trata de derrotar a Tazard.

**Narrador**: Lo siento de nuevo en tardarme con este capítulo, es que me retrase mucho con todo esto, y déjenme decirles algo, los primeros capítulos como 1, y 2 los cambiare porque esta copiada con el Fanfiction y en esa pagina cambian las palabras que algunos escribieron, asi que tal vez los editare si ahi un error, y muy pronto tal vez les enseñare los niveles de poder de pelea de los guerreros, ustedes saben sobre los números como por ejemplo el poder de Krilin es 1,400,000 o mas.


	9. Capitulo 7

watch?v=yvvL-v2c4yc

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capitulo 7: el regreso de Tazard, la resistencia mas poderosa de Tazard es derrotada

watch?v=MebWEwLsHtg

***Ahora todos otra vez con la misma pelea que alla guerreros del pasado, Turles, Slug, los androides 13, 14, y 15 se enfrentaban a los guerreros Z, con las Sailor Scouts, Sailors Stars, Sailor Dark Scouts, los guardianes de almas, los guardianes de huevos y el resto se enfrentaban a los soldados que envió Black Lady, Dama 9, Ker la diosa del destino que era hermana de Thanatos y Hypnos.***

Ryoga: ¡EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSION!

Ryoga con su mejor técnica eliminó a uno de los soldados de Dama 9 que extraen los corazones puros, con los demás tambien lo hacían solo que Lydian y sus amigos y hermana Cristal, Ziza, Fartes, Lum, y Liaturn se enfrentan a los hombres de Abigor y su hijo menor Jimmy. Aparece un grupo de Saibaman, Abigor le dio un poco de su poder para tratar de igualar a Krillin, Yamcha, y pocos de los guerreros Z, con excepción de Vegeta, Trunks, Trunks del futuro, Pikoro, 17, 18, Gohan, Goten, y Goku quienes los derrotan fácil.

Tadase: Son muy fuertes esos enemigos.

Nadeshiko: Si, a pesar de nuestros enfrentamientos con los huevos X son muy poderosos estos huevos

Tadase: Dejame me encargo de esto ¡HOLY CROWN!

El ataque se dirigió hacia el huevo x y lo inmovilizó.

Amu: Creo que llegó mi turno ¡REMAKE HONEY! (El ataque chocó y el huevo X desaparecio)

Rima: ¡juggling party!

Yaya: ¡Go Go Patitos!

Ahora Amu tendrá que hacer lo mismo pero con su tecnica mas poderosa Lock on, Open Heart, lo hizo y bueno ustedes saben que los huevos vuelven a la normalidad poniendo blancos y regresando a sus dueños de sus personalidades.

Goku: (Fijándose en la técnica de Amu) Vaya impresionante casi todos los guerreros son muy parecidos a los universos 2 y 11, aunque tambien hacían cosas muy parecidas y también creo que tienen **ridiculez**.

Pow (por parte de Sailor Scouts, Guardianes de huevos, y otros héroes que creen en el amor y Justicia)

Sailor Mars: No nos compares aunque esos 2 universos son muy parecidos al amor y la Justicia pero no quiere decir que nosotros también seamos ridículos.

Goku: (sobándose la cabeza) ay ay no hacía falta que me golpearan, ademas no se ven mal.

Turles: Ese tonto de Kakarotto no importa quien tiene ridiculez o tonterías en esos 2 Universos o quién se parecen como payasos, lo que me importa es pelear (comiendo su fruta).

Sailor Jupiter: Ese Turles también es un idiota.

Goten: Pero no son tan ridículas sus trajes se ven, no lo sé digamos muy sexy o algo por el estilo (en eso las chicas se sonrojan por el comentario del pequeño Goten) ¿Que dije algo malo?

Goku: Yo opino lo mismo además se ven muy bonitas (se sonrojan más de lo que ya están) creo que les dio friebe.

Turles: (comiendo otra vez su fruta) Bueno creo que me encargaré yo sólo de todos los guerreros de esta dimensión a pesar de todo no son rivales para mi.

Ranma: (mente) El tiene razón que bien que Bardock nos enseñó ese sueño, porque si no viéramos ese sueño me le aventaría y estaría muerto de un solo golpe. De todos modos tendré que enfrentarme a él pero será difícil porque en primer lugar es difícil atacar a alguien quien se parece a Goku, y en segundo lugar también se me hacía difícil quien supera la fuerza del hombre más fuerte del mundo así como Akane y Ryoga las veces que se hicieron fuertes.

Turles: (bajaría al suelo muy rápido provocando un cráter o hueco en el suelo) Bueno ¿Que tal si comenzamos?

Sailor Moon: Turles debes detenerte por favor, ya no sigas haciendo destrozos.

Turles: Niña tonta aparte debilucha, no eres muy inteligente,y no quieres pelear, entonces porque te nombraron guerrera si no peleas, si tan solo tuviera mi rastreador te podía medir tu poder de pelea pero gracias al entrenamiento que tuve de detectar el ki, tu poder es grande al igual que estos seres pero que lastima que su máximo poder** no me llega al 1% de mi verdadero poder**.

Todos (Excepto Guerreros Z): (Sorprendidos) ¡QUE!

Turles: Asi es, como lo escucharon los únicos que pueden derrotarme son Kakarotto, Vegeta y todos ellos (Mencionando a los Guerreros Z).

Sailor Mercury: (Sacando su visor y de lo que dijo Turles es verdad, aunque tambien sorprendida) Lo que dijo Turles es verdad su poder es enorme para todos nosotros.

Turles: Vaya, tu aparato es muy parecido al rastreador que tenia. Pero basta de platica y pelear.

Entonces todos se aventaron a Turles y el esquiva los golpes con gran facilidad y aunque recibía los golpes no le dolían ni hacía gesto de dolor por la resistencia del Saiyajin. Turles los golpeaba con su dedo en todos y salían volando a diferentes direcciones como piso,y edificios solo provocando pocos huecos o que se rompían las paredes.

Kaiba: Maldición ese tipo es mas fuerte que nuestros naipes.

Turles: Ya veo ustedes no pelean como nosotros solo dependen de sus cartas, bueno porque mejor no invocan mas de esos naipes para que me divierta.

Sailor Jupiter: (Apareciendo su aura verde) ¡Trueno relampagueante de Jupiter!

El ataque se dirigió y Turles la recibe pero no le daña, Turles voltea a Jupiter y la golpea en el estomago, Jupiter se tira en el piso por el dolor que le dio Turles.

Turles: (Poniendo su pie en la cabeza de Lita) Pero que débil eres, a pesar que Kakarotto y sus amigos las ayudo a aumentar su poder, pero lo que estuvieron en un año no las ayudo alcanzar el nivel de los poderosos Saiyajin (despues la avienta muy fuerte en la pared) Va que basuras son.

Sailor Dark Moon: (Levantándose) Turles detente por favor ¿Que ganas de dañar a todos?

Turles: Lo que quiero es conseguir un poder que supere a cualquiera hasta el mismo Kakarotto y Bills, claro aun me falta mucho para igualar sus transformaciones de Super Saiyajin. En cuanto a ti no te incumbe si ya sabes porque hago esto (Haciendo un onda de ki invisible hacia Sailor Dark Moon y lastimandola) Que niña mas tonta e ingenua que conocí ademas de ser gemelas son tontas y débiles (Comiendo su fruta y caminando hacia los Guerreros Z, mientras caminaba les daba la espalda a todos).

Sailor Mars: (Poniéndose de pie) **Tu padre Bardock** estaria muy decepcionado de ti.

En eso Turles se detuvo y reaccionó con una gran sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre de su padre.

Turles: (Un poco pensativo y con una gran reacción y enojado) ¿Quién les dijo eso? (Volteando hacia atrás en donde se encuentran) Respondeme.

Kuno: Sabemos que eres hijo de Bardock.

Sailor Venus: En cuanto a Goku tambien es hijo de Bardock y Gine y su hermano mayor es Raditz.

Akane: Y eso quiere decir que eres hermano de Goku, aunque no nacieron de la misma madre, ustedes tienen la sangre de su padre.

Turles: (En mente) ¿Que, como supieron eso? Aparte que de lo que me contaron saben mucho de mi y de Kakarotto, algo huele mal, Abigor le enseñó el sueño a esos fenómenos del laboratorio para planear algo con esos Diclonius y la sangre de Saiyajin que les dimos, pero mencionó que no le enseño el sueño a ellas, si descubren algo lo que va a pasar lo impedirán. (Ahora hablando y con una sonrisa) Jeje, JAJAJAJAJAJA que chistoso, en que nos parecemos y tengamos la misma sangre de nuestro padre no me convierte en familia, y si eso quiero preferiría continuar destruyendo todo que estar con una familia y amigos, porque eso nos hace mas fuertes.

Sailor Venus: ¿Como puedes decir eso? Tú si tienes familia y esos son Goku, Goten, Gohan, tu nieta Pan, las esposas de Goku y Gohan, Videl y Milk.

Turles: (En mente y pensativo) No, no me dejaré engañar por un sentimiento asi, soy un Saiyajin de la elite, y los Saiyajin no dejan de trabajar para conseguir lo que quieren. (otra vez hablando) Escúchenme bien, a pesar que Kakarotto trae la sangre de mi padre y la mia no quiere decir que somos familia, Kakarotto no pudo matar a nadie debido a ese golpe en la cabeza, a mi me podía pasar lo mismo si recibo un tonto golpe, ademas si Kakarotto consiguiera su personalidad como el verdadero Kakarotto creo que tampoco pueda matar a nadie.

Sailor Sun: (Pensativa y mente) Ahora de lo que dijo Goku es muy parecido a Kaede como por ejemplo Kaede es igual a Kakarotto, Nyu es igual a Goku, y Evil Kaede o Lucy es igual a Evil Goku, que son personalidades, si golpeamos muy fuerte en la cabeza de Turles estaria segura que perderia toda la memoria y tendria otra personalidad y alguien bueno como Goku.

^^^Dimension 1^^^

watch?v=PWwabnKcQaA

***Con Abigor estaria concentrado viendo la pelea, pero tambien viendo el pasado en la que Tazard se hizo fuerte con 3 energías como por ejemplo Lydian le dio a Tazard la energia de Trunks en Ssj, Sailor Saturn, y Sailor Moon, pero debido a Lydian con sus rocas que absorben poco a poco la energia de todos se la pasara a Tazard. Es como si Tazard tiene pocas energías de los Guerreros Z, de las Sailor Scouts, y de los humanos pero Vegeta era muy fuerte solo que Lydian le dio mucha energia asi que algo llamo la atención a Abigor, y tiene un plan asi que lo hará de inmediato.***

Abigor: Jejeje, tendre que revivir a mi hijo, yo queria venganza ademas queria que mi hijo conquistara la Galaxia y tambien las otras 3, antes no queria revivirlo pero cambie de idea, asi que lo revivire.

Abigor lanza su mano hacia arriba y una luz se crea en su mano y suelo, en eso aparece Tazard con su vestimenta rota que tuvo hace 14 años en la dimension de Dragon Ball, One piece y otros animes que podrían tener un crossover de Dragon Ball, y un año de la otra dimension. Solo que Tazard aparece un poco herido y no tiene los poderes que le dio Lydian hace mucho tiempo.

Tazard: (Viendo el lugar) ¿En donde estoy? Recuerdo que habia muerto por la estúpida Genkidama de ese maldito Saiyajin.

Abigor: (Con voz seria) ¡Calmate Tazard! Te reviví.

Tazard: (Volteando y sorprendido) Padre ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Recuerdo que te encerraron en el planeta prisión con tu hermano Hearts y mi hermano menor Jimmy.

Abigor: Jajaja, pues ahora yo no estamos en ese aburrido planeta.

Tazard: ¿De veras? Un momento si es asi ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?

Abigor: Desde que moriste han pasado 14 años en esta dimension, y un año en la dimension donde esta Lydian y esos guerreros que estuviste con ellos.

Tazard: (Llenándose de rabia al escuchar esa noticia) Ya veo pero dime ¿Por qué me reviviste? Ya no soy indestructible ni tampoco tengo los poderes que Lydian me dio, ademas si moria las energias volverian a sus dueños.

Abigor: Déjame contarte todo lo que paso.

***Llevaron un buen rato platicando, Abigor le contó que Goku y los demás se volvieron mas fuertes que antes ademas le mostró las nuevas transformaciones de Ssj, los enemigos que se enfrentaron y tambien eliminaron a Hearts, Tazard se sorprendio al gran progreso que tuvieron todos ellos, ademas tambien mataron a su tio Hearts.***

Tazard: Maldición aunque tuviera los mismos poderes que tuve hace muchos años cuando me lo dio Lydian de esas niñas y el chico jamas los derrotaría ademas se que mi resistencia seria dañada por los nuevos poderes de ellos.

Abigor: No te preocupes hijo, enseguida tendras un nuevo poder, fijate (en eso Abigor lanza su mano y saca unas copias de energías, una dorada de Ssj, una morada de Saturn, y la blanca es de Sailor Moon) Aunque sean copias de esas energías que tu estuviste hace un año en esa dimensión son muy poderosas, bueno se podría decir que son perfectas estas energías (Despues Abigor le da las energías a Tazard y otra vez tiene el mismo poder de hace 14 años).

Tazard: (Suelta una carcajada) Jejejeje JAJAJAJAJA, si tengo los mismos poderes que tuve hace tiempo, esta bien padre enviame con ellos, quiero tener una visita inesperada a todos ellos aunque otra vez me dio esa sensación tan repugnante de esa energia blanca que me diste.

Abigor: Esta bien solo te pido algo, una es que si en caso que tu resistencia es dañada tendre que enviarte otro poder, la otra es que mates a ese Saiyajin, al principio quería que se uniera a nosotros para que nos ayude a destruir a todas las dimensiones pero cambié de opinión.

Tazard: (Un poco interesado) ¿Que quieres decir padre? Ese Saiyajin llamado Goku no se unirá a nosotros ¿Porque lo dices?

Ker: (entrando a la sala de Abigor) Es porque vi un destino que Goku sera traicionado y seria alguien de maldad.

Tazard: (Sorprendido) ¿Traicionado, alguien de maldad? Eso quiere decir que se convirtiera en un Evil Guerrero ¿No es asi?

Ker: Exacto, Abigor queria reclutar cuando el momento llegara pero decidió cambiar de planes y no por tener miedo a ese Saiyajin, si no que él y sus amigos impidan sus planes.

Tazard: Ja no te preocupes, yo me encargare de matar a esos estúpidos.

Black Goku: (Tambien entrando en la sala con Zamas) Pues sera mejor que lo cumplas mortal, porque si no yo me encargaré yo mismo de ese asunto.

Tazard: (Sorprendido y llenándose de odio, rabia, y furia) ¿Que? ¿Que esta haciendo aquí Goku?

Black Goku: Callate maldito mortal, soy Zamas de otra linea temporal y me he intercambiado mi cuerpo con el de Son Goku, se podría decir que soy una versión de él.

Tazard: (Mente y sorprendido) ¿Dijo que intercambio de cuerpo? Entonces no es Goku este tipo. (Hablando directamente a Black) No te preocupes Zamas yo mismo me encargare de Goku.

^^^Dimension 2, Tokio^^^

watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs

***En eso Abigor teletransporta a su hijo a la otra dimensión y muy lejos como 200 kilómetros lejos de Tokio, mientras que los demas siguen continuando como por ejemplo los caballeros de bronce y dorados se enfrentaban a los espectros y los 3 jueces.***

Radamanthys: Tomen esto ¡GRAN CAUCIÓN!

El ataque se dirigió hacia ellos y los esquivan.

Seiya: Maldito Radamanthys, no solo a ti tambien ustedes fueron revividos por la venganza hacia nosotros.

Minos: Jeje asi es, y nos gusta estar de vuelta para tratar de eliminar a todos.

Shun: (Mente y detectando a alguien que le parecía familiar y su cadena tambien lo detecta) ¿Que es este cosmos? Recuerdo haberlo sentido antes, no solo eso se esta acercando a esta ciudad de Tokio muy rapido. Un momento no sera (Sorprendido) Tazard. Imposible, acaso su padre lo revivio.

Vegeta: (Detectando un poder) ¡Hmm! Kakarotto sentiste ese poder que aparecio lejos de aqui.

Goku: Si lo detecte tambien, es… ¡¿Tazard?!

Vegeta: ¿Que dijiste? Que no murio.

Goku: No lo se pero es posible que su padre lo revivio. Que extraño su poder se siente otra vez como la de un Super Saiyajin y tambien de Sailor Moon y Sailor Saturn, ademas tambien con la energia de los humanos que Lydian le dio hace tiempo.

Vegeta: Eso es cierto pero ninguno de nosotros esta agotado y en cuanto a esas mocosas tambien las veo normal y no se ven mal.

Goku: ¡Eso es imposible cuando murio Tazard la energia de Trunks y de las chicas regresaron a sus cuerpos!

Slug: Jajaja ya veo con que eso se trataba, pero Abigor puede crear energías o mejor dicho hace copias de energías de los dueños y muy perfectas.

Krilin: ¿Que dijo? Oh no entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos a Tazard, ademas no le haremos ningún daño a su resistencia y en cuanto a su poder jamas se le agotara.

Vegeta: Tal vez enano pero ahora somos mas fuertes que antes asi que podemos hacerle un rasguño, no importa su poder ya que el de nosotros se volvió mas grande. Kakarotto encargate de estas sabandijas ¡Voy a darle su merecido a ese sujeto, ademas tengo cuentas por aquella humillación! (En eso Vegeta prende vuelo hacia Tazard y en su mente decía) Ese maldito aun recuerdo la vez que me derroto ademas dejarme vivir, ese maldito lo derrotare.

***Shampoo: (Viendo a Vegeta volando a otro lugar) ¿Adonde va Vegeta?***

Ukyo: No lo se, tal vez paso algo malo (Viendo a Ranma, los caballeros de bronce, dorados, pocas Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts y pocos que pueden sentir energías) ¿Oigan que les pasa?

Ranma: (Voz baja y sorprendido) Ese poder… es Tazard.

Akane: ¿Que dijiste Ranma?

Tadase: (tambien sorprendido) Dijo que es Tazard.

Todos: (Sorprendidos) ¡¿TAZARD?!

Sailor Mars: Es imposible suponer que lo derrotamos con la genkidama de Goku, como es posible que este con vida.

Sailor Venus: ¿No sera que Abigor su padre lo revivio?

Sailor Uranus: Eso es posible, ese maldito de Abigor, no solo trae enemigos del pasado también revive a su familia.

Sailor Saturn: (Asustada y temblando) No puede ser.

Sailor Plut: (también) ¿Que significa esto?

Sailor Neptune: Es una presencia maligna muy poderosa.

Anais: ¿Que sucede chicos, estan bien?

Shiryu: (Sintiendo su Cosmos) Tazard tiene el mismo poder que tuvo de Trunks en Ssj, y de Sailor Moon y Saturn.

Shun: Es imposible que tenga ese poder, Sailor Moon y Saturn están bien, además con todos los Saiyajin también están bien ¿Cómo obtuvo los mismos poderes desde hace un año?

***Mientras que Tazard volaba hacia Tokio a una gran velocidad con su aura dorada por la energía de un Super Saiyajin pero con la combinación de las energías de las Sailor Scouts.***

Tazard: Ese Maldito Saiyajin me las va a pagar y también a todos sus amigos quienes me derrotaron con esa Genkidama además también tendré que matar de nuevo a Lydian, su hermana Cristal y sus hombres, me encargaré de extinguir su raza para siempre (Sintiendo un poder acercándose y muy poderoso para él además un resplandor blanco se dirige hacia él, y se detiene) ¿Acaso será Goku o alguien más?

Vegeta: (apareciendo enfrente de Tazard) Ja vaya mira quién tenemos aquí el maldito quien me derrotó pero ahora yo seré quien tendré que matarte, mucho tiempo sin vernos Tazard.

Tazard: (Suelta una carcajada) Vaya mira quién esta aquí el mismo Saiyajin quien me humilló y que al final lo derrote y dijiste ¿Yo seré quien tendré que matarte? No te fijas en el poder que me dió mi padre.

Vegeta: (con brazos cruzados y en su mente) Su padre le dió ese poder tal como dijo Slug, lo que dijieron era verdad pero no me importa ahora me encargaré de vencer a este insecto. (Bajando sus brazos y ahora hablando) Jajaja ¿Crees que con ese poder puedas derrotarme? Por favor no me hagas reír.

Tazard: Claro que sí lo haré, te humillare como la otra vez (en eso Tazard va a una velocidad golpeándolo en el estómago pero no le funciona el golpe a Tazard por la resistencia de Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Sin ningún gesto de dolor) ¿Que clase de golpe es ese? Ni me hace cosquillas.

Tazard: (llenándose de odio, y con gesto de poca angustia) ¿Que significa esto? Entonces lo que dijieron era verdad pero no importa porque mi resistencia es muy poderosa y no harás ningún daño.

Vegeta: Jajaja eso crees pues déjame decirte que solo estoy utilizando el 1% de mi máximo poder.

Tazard: (Sorprendido en escuchar eso) No imposible esto debe ser una broma.

Poderes de pelea

Vegeta su poder de 100% en forma base **125,000,000,000,000**, en la segunda temporada de **dragon Ball Heroes Big Bang mission** es de **1****50,000,000,000,000.** Tazard su poder de pelea combinado de energías es de 225,000,000. La energía de Trunks en Ssj era 215,000,000 con la combinación de Sailor Moon en su máximo poder es 500,670, y Sailor Saturn es 200,570. Debido a su resistencia es igual a la de un Cell imperfecto cuando se enfrenta a Pikoro, Androide 17 y 16 en la cual el poder de Cell imperfecto era 430,000,000. Así que Vegeta en 1% es de 1,250,000,000,000 **tal vez ese sea su 1% de su poder ya que trate todo lo posible en la calculadora.**

Vegeta desaparece enfrente de Tazard y luego aparece enfrente de él y le da un golpe muy fuerte a pesar de usar el 1% de su poder, Tazard se echa atrás y escupe sangre.

Tazard: Maldición ese golpe me dolió bastante, más cuando Goku se transformó y tomó otra apariencia muy rara.

Vegeta: Te refieres el Super Saiyajin, pues veamos cuánto mas resistirá tu resistencia (En eso Vegeta se lanza a Tazard dandole un codazo en la nuca y dandole otro golpe y pateándolo en el rostro haciendo que Tazard cayera y provocará un hueco muy grande que hizo que temblara muy fuerte hasta la ciudad de Tokio).

Tazard: (levantándose muy adolorido) Esos golpes si que son muy poderosos a pesar de que tengo mi resistencia la mas poderosa me duele mi cuerpo.

^^^Dimension 1^^^

***Abigor: (Viendo la batalla desde su dimension y ve como Vegeta le da una paliza a su hijo) Maldito Vegeta, Broly ve a encargarte de Vegeta.***

Broly: ¿Que dices? Lo unico que quiero es enfrentarme a Kakarotto.

Abigor: Pues si quieres primero ve a derrotar a Vegeta y ya puedes encargarte de Goku.

^^^Dimension 2^^^

***Abigor teletransporto a Broly cerca de la pelea de Vegeta y Tazard. En eso Goku detecta el ki de Broly que esta muy cerca de Vegeta.***

Goku: (Mente) Es Broly y esta cerca de Vegeta, si tan solo estuviera el otro Broly para ayudarnos pero los chicos se encargaran de ellos. (Hablando con los demas) Gohan, chicos iré con Vegeta ustedes encarguense de todo (Usando la teletransportacion).

Gohan: Esta bien chicos acabemos con esto (Los Guerreros Z utilizan su maximo poder para acabar con todo).

Slug: (Maldición tendre que enfrentarme a ellos o escapar si es necesario) No importa el poder que tengan jamas me derrotaran.

Pikoro: Eso lo veremos sabandija.

***Con Vegeta estaria enfrentando a Tazard, mientras Broly se acerca a la batalla y Goku justo en ese momento tambien estaria cerca de esa batalla.***

Goku: Bien he llegado ahora tendre que dirigirme a Vegeta y ayudarlo (prende el vuelo hacia el lugar de la batalla)

Vegeta: (Aventando a Tazard con gran fuerza al bosque) Maldito insecto ¿eso es lo que tienes? A pesar que tu padre te dio poder no me haces ningun daño aparte tu ki no ha disminuido ni un poco a pesar que tienes el maximo poder, y creo que son esas energias que estan en tu cuerpo ya que las Scouts no disminuyen su energia tal y como me comentaron si tuvieras solo una energia de una Sailor Scout estaria seguro que si redujera tu poder pero con dos energías no se agotan ¿Que? (Vegeta ve un resplandor de color verde dirijiendose a el y Vegeta con una mano lo avienta a otro lugar) ¡BROLY!

watch?v=JKLrV8lULoA

Broly: Es hora que pelees conmigo Vegeta, esta vez no me venceran.

Vegeta: No importa que Fu o Abigor les ayudo incrementar su nivel para tratar de igualarnos pero no estarán al mismo nivel de los Super Saiyajines ni de los Super Saiyajin Dioses.

Vegeta en su forma base ósea en forma normal se dirigió a atacar a Broly y le daña el golpe y le da otro golpe para aventarlo a una montaña, Broly controla y se detiene a impedir que se estrelle y se dirige a Vegeta, en ese entonces llego Goku ayudar a derrotar a ambos oponentes.

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakarotto, no quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a Broly.

Goku: Lo se, entonces yo me encargare de Tazard.

Tazard hace una explosion en el suelo y su cuerpo ahora tenia heridas al fin le hicieron un rasguño a pesar que la Genkidama tambien lo mató y le hizo daño debido a que combinaron la energía de las Sailor Scouts y de todos los seres vivos incluyendo a los guerreros de otros países y regiones que también protegen la tierra.

Tazard: (Sorprendido que su cuerpo tenía heridas y en su mente) ¿Que? No puede ser ahora mi cuerpo si tiene heridas, me acuerdo cuando me enfrente a ese Saiyajin, a pesar que me atacaba con todas sus fuerzas no me hacían un rasguño. (Viendo a Goku) Al fin te encuentro Goku. Me las vas a pagar y también a esas niñas que me hicieron con esa Genkidama.

Goku: (Serio y poniéndose de guardia) No importa que poder tengas Tazard, ya Vegeta te hizo unos rasguños yo también puedo hacerte un rasguño. Ahora a pelear.

Tazard: Como gustes Saiyajin (aventándose hacia Goku y en su mente decía "Espero que mi padre me envíe otros poderes para derrotar a estos miserables" Tazard golpea a Goku en el rostro pero Goku tampoco hace un gesto de dolor)

Goku: ¿Ese es todo tu poder que te dio tu padre? (Golpeando a Tazard en el estómago y arrojándolo al suelo) Porque mejor no haces que me divierta un poco más.

***Vegeta: (en su forma base se enfrentaba a Broly en Lssj) Ja vaya que patético poder Broly nosotros nos volvimos más fuertes y a pesar que nos enfrentamos a otro Broly ese era más fuerte que nosotros ¿Crees que nos puedes derrotar fácil?

Broly: Grrr AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH (Aumentando su poder que hace que tiemble toda la tierra, haciendo que muchos sintieran ese poder incrementándose muy rapido y todos los guerreros de otros animes también lo sintieran, además ahora su nivel se incremento que ahora Iguala al Broly de dragon Ball Super en su forma base cuando se enfrenta a Vegeta en forma base y Ssj) ¿Que te parece mi evolución? Ahora soy más fuerte.

Vegeta: Rayos Iguala al otro Broly que me enfrente en Ssj, lo derrotare con el Ssj2, prepárate insecto AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (Transformándose en Ssj2) Te demostraré el poder del príncipe de los Saiyajin ¡EL GRAN VEGETA!

Ahora ambos Saiyajin chocaron y hacían otra vez una combinación de golpes y patadas, se escuchaba como ondas de choque en todo el cielo, mientras que los dioses de Saint Seiya y de otros animes de esta dimensión se sorprendieron ante el poder de estos extraterrestres a pesar que las peleas eran sorprendentes en el pasado estos tipos son muy fuertes y es posible que como Goku y Vegeta en su forma base son mas fuertes que Zeus y Apollo ademas ambos Saiyajin los pueden derrotar muy fácil, claro con el broly de Dragon Ball Super tambien los pueden derrotar facil.

***Ahora en la ciudad aun seguían en el combate pero ya estaban ganando poco a poco, ya Seiya y sus amigos los caballeros dorados y Bronce ya casi terminaban con los 108 espectros y los caballeros de Ares aunque solo envío la mitad de los 10 caballeros e Ares, mientras con todos los guerreros como los guardianes de huevos, Inuyasha, Aome, las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts, Ranma, Kuno, Ryoga y los demas con excepción de los Guerreros Z se enfrentan a Turles quien se les dificulta la pelea. Gohan y el resto ya eliminaron a los Saibaman y solo quedaba Slug, y Cell Perfecto.***

Gohan: Rindanse ya estan solos.

Slug: Eso crees, ¡AHORA CELL!

Cell Imperfecto: (Apareciendo atrás de 17) HAA te tengo

17 fue agarrado y muchos se sorprendieron pero tendran que ir muy rapido para impedir que absorba a 17, Goten le dio un golpe en el estómago de Cell y se pone atrás dolorido, luego 17 utiliza sus fuerzas para que pueda escapar mientras Cell este débil por el golpe de Goten, aunque Goten tambien ayuda a 17 y logra zafarse de su cola.

17: (Poniendo su brazo en la frente para quitarse el sudor) Uf por poco me come, ademas cai en su truco una vez y no quiero que me coma por segunda vez.

Cell Imperfecto: ¡Maldición por poco y me lo como para completar mi desarrollo!

Goten: Si quieres a 17 tendras que derrotarme (transformandose en Ssj).

Cell Futuro: De acuerdo Goten (Soltando una aura parecida al Ssj que significa que se transformo en Ssj por las celulas de los Guerreros Z).

Ahora Goten y Cell hacen una combinación de golpes y patadas, Goten esquiva el golpe de Cell y Goten le da uno pero tambien lo esquiva, ahora se juntan de un choque de brazo y brazo luego se separan para tomar guardia y prepararse de otra pelea. Tambien se va a poner muy serio, Cell se avienta hacia el pequeño Goten a mayor velocidad para darle un golpe y el pequeño lo esquiva fácilmente. Goten le da un golpe en la espalda y lo arroja a una montaña para pelear solo y que no haya destrozos en la ciudad de Tokio.

***Sailor Chibi Moon: (Viendo a Goten volando hacia el lugar donde arrojó a Cell, tambien Saturn lo vio) ¡Vieron eso Goten arrojó a Cell a otro lugar!

Sailor Saturn: ¿Crees que Goten pueda derrotarlo solo?

Sailor Chibi Moon: No lo sé, puede que Cell del mundo de Trunks no es tan fuerte como el Cell Perfecto pero estoy segura que Goten pueda derrotarlo.

Sailor Saturn: Creo que tienes razon.

***Con Goku y Vegeta vs Tazard y Broly, los cuatro estarían enfrentándose en parejas en el bosque.***

Goku: (Dandole un rodillazo en el estomago de Tazard y dandole una patada en el rostro) ¿Que te pareció eso? Ves que ahora somos mas fuertes y tu resistencia ya no te protege debido a nuestro enorme poder.

Tazard: (En mente y viendo su cuerpo de heridas) Maldición él tiene razon a pesar de tener los mismos poderes hace 14 años mi resistencia ya esta siendo derrotada si mi padre no me envía otro poder no podré ganarle.

***Abigor: (Viendo la batalla) Me parece que la energia no le sirvio de nada, tengo que enviar mas energías, creo que tendre que hacer copias de energías de esos guerreros de esa dimension para ayudar a Tazard, vean esto como sus energías están siendo utilizadas caballeros, Sailors Scouts, y el resto de ustedes con excepción de Goku y sus amigos (Despues Abigor lanza su mano hacia arriba de las energías de todos los guerreros y lo envía a la otra dimension).***

Goku: (preparando un Kamehameha) Tazard este ataque no te matara pero saldras mas lastimado de lo que ya estas, ¡KAMMMEEEEHAMMMEEEEHAAAAAAAA!

El rayo del kamehameha de Goku se dirigió hacia Tazard y exploto el lugar donde estaba.

***Abigor: El trabajo esta hecho***

***Goku: (Viendo el lugar de la explosion donde esta Tazard y se despejaba el polvo) Que raro, su poder incremento ¿Que es esto? Siento el Ki de Ranma, Inuyasha, Aome, Amu, Tadase, Seiya, Akane, Ryoga, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, **Rinne, Yusuke (Del anime Yu Yu Hakusho)**, Uranus, Neptune, y de todos los guerreros de esta dimension estan dentro de Tazard ((Osea de todos los animes que puedan tener un crossover de esta dimension)). ¡Su padre envió muchos poderes aparte de nosotros hacia Tazard!

Luego se vino una fuerte corriente de energía que empujaba todo lo que habia en su alrededor de Tazard, luego Tazard fue arriba en el cielo a la misma altura a Goku y aun seguia con heridas, pero su poder se incremento que iguala un poco a Majin Boo Gordo cuando se enfrenta a Goku en Ssj 3.

watch?v=kjMNwtVQctA

Tazard: (Viendo su nuevo poder) Este poder que me dio mi padre es impresionante (Aug maldición que sensación tan repugnante es esta, con el poder que mi padre me esta dando asco, pero es muy grande).

Goku: Yo no diria eso, tu poder se incrementó solo por combinación de energías e igualas a Majin Boo cuando despertó asi que aun tengo la ventaja.

Tazard: (Maldición el tiene razon necesito mas energias para derrotar a ese Saiyajin, espero y mi padre me envie mas energias) ¿Que tal si comprobamos?

***En la ciudad ya terminaron casi con todos los guerreros malvados del pasado, Seiya y los demas se le hicieron un poco difícil en derrotar a los 3 jueces, los caballeros de Ares no los mataron porque recuperaron el sentido o el control porque Abigor los tenia bajo su poder y los caballeros les contaron que Abigor aparecio y controlo a todos incluyendo a Ares, y eso quiere decir que Ares no los traicionó sino estaba bajo el poder de ese sujeto. Los dioses de Saint Seiya escucharon esa platica y entonces Zeus se equivocó con Ares, ahora con Goten se enfrentaba a Cell Imperfecto.***

Cell: Vaya, vaya, este niño no pelea nada mal ademas en el futuro donde vivo tú no existes asi que el pasado me impresionó bastante el gran cambio pero no tengo que perder mi tiempo contigo.

Goten: Yo tampoco.

Ahora otra vez hacían combinaciones Goten le da un golpe en la espalda aventándose al cielo, luego se va arriba dandole una patada en el estómago y cae en el suelo muy fuerte.

Cell: (En mente) Esto no puede ser verdad, este niño es mas fuerte que Trunks cuando me le enfrente. No importa ahora que ese canalla de Abigor me dio un poco mas de poder solo espero y lo venza (Aumentando su poder de golpe).

Goten: (Aun transformado en Ssj y en el cielo viendo a Cell). Su poder aumentó bastante pero no me ganara, yo aun tengo la ventaja (Detectando el ki de Tazard) ¿Que esta pasando? El sujeto que pelea con mi padre tiene muchas combinaciones de energia aparte siento el Ki de Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sakura, Shaoran, Yuki, el mago Clow, Kerberos Shippo, Amu, Yugi, sus naipes, Ryoga, Kuno, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Sesshomaru, Kaede, y todos excepto el de nosotros. Espero y termine con el combate para ayudar a mi papito.

Cell: (lanzándose a Goten) No te distraigas niño tonto.

Goten reaccionaria y esquivaba el golpe de Cell Imperfecto y Goten le apareciera enfrente de Cell y le daría un golpe en el rostro. ***Con Goku se enfrenta a Tazard y Goku aun consigue que la resistencia de Tazard es dañada y no importa que poder tenga, si Tazard utilizaría demasiados poderes podría ser mas poderoso o alcanzar el Ultra Instinto pero se necesita algo mas para conseguirlo y es una esfera de energías asi como la Genkidama.***

Tazard: Vamos Saiyajin no quieres pelear ante el gran Tazard.

Goku: Que pregunta es esa, claro a mi me gusta pelear con sujetos muy poderosos, ademas tu ya sabes de nosotros a parte que te enfrentaste a Kaiosama y no pudiste derrotarlo y quedarte en esta dimensión, tu si sabias de nuestra raza ademas yo siempre peleare para proteger y salvar la vida de mis amigos, mi universo, mi dimension, y tambien esta dimension y las otros mundos.

Tazard: jajaja por supuesto lo que dijiste era cierto ademas tengo cuentas pendientes con Lydian, Cristal, y todos los que estan en esa ciudad pero si no puedo encargarme de ellos me temo que **alguien mas** se encargará de ellos ¿No lo crees Goku?

Goku: (Confundido lo que dijo Tazard de "Si no puedo encargarme de ellos, me temo que alguien mas se encargará) ¿Eh, a que te refieres?

Tazard: Si lo quieres saber te diré como mínim cosas que te diré a lo que me refiero, la primera sera que tu mismo lo averigües en el futuro, el segundo sera que ya no confíes en nadie ni en tus amigos, la tercera sera que tendras que desaparecer de este mundo o tu mismo tendras que vivir para pelear y sufrir a eso es lo que me refiero.

Goku: (Confundido y resolviendo a que se refería pero no es listo) No se a que te refieres pero mis amigos tienen una gran amistad conmigo, ademas ellos son mis amigos de gran confianza. Asi que te derrotare y como dijiste en la primera tendre que averiguarlo en el futuro.

Tazard: Asi se habla Goku (O mejor dicho que tu nombre cambiará Evil Goku).

Ambos se desplazaron haciendo muchos choques y sonidos de golpes en el cielo desapareciendo y moviéndose muy rapido que la velocidad de la luz solo que son mas de 10,000 veces mas rapida que la luz, y se escuchaban truenos muy fuertes por los golpes.

Tazard: Recibe esto ¡CARGA MÁXIMA! (El ataque de color rojo se dirigio a Goku pero este sin problemas lo detiene y no sufre ningun rasguño o raspón en la mano de Goku, esto dejo sorprendido Tazard) ¿Que? Detuvo mi ataque con gran facilidad, aparte no se transforma y no se ve ninguna clase de herida a Goku.

Kaiosama: (Por telepatía en su planeta) Asi es Tazard, Goku no utiliza todo su poder, no importa que energías tengas, ya estas acabado.

Tazard: (Escuchando la voz) ¿Kaiosama? Tu de nuevo, se ve que no cambiaste en nada.

Kaiosama: (Aun en telepatía) Desde que moriste tú tampoco cambiaste en nada, pero te puedo asegurar que tu resistencia aun funciona para los ataques pero ya no te sirve en que te proteja de los ataques de Goku y Vegeta, ya sean vuelto mas fuertes sin la necesidad de que las chicas los ayuden ni tampoco en utilizar la Genkidama.

Tazard: (Con demasiado odio) Callate Kaiosama, ese maldito Saiyajin no pudo conmigo, ni hacerme un rasguño hace un año en esta dimension solo la Genkidama pudo matarme, pero ahora que progresaron tanto ambos Saiyajin ahora si me hacen daño.

Goku: Por eso estas acabado aunque tu padre te envie mas poderes no podrás derrotarme ni Vegeta puedes con él, ni con Gohan, ni Trunks, ni Goten, ni el pequeño Trunks, y tampoco con Gotenks, ni con pocos de mis amigos porque ya progresamos.

Tazard: Tu y los demas progresaron debido a todas las batallas que ustedes tuvieron en los 14 años que estuve muerto, pero los de esta dimension jamas lo haran ya que** nuestra Dimension es la mas fuerte de todas**, si lo **comparamos **con todos los **guerreros, personas, héroes, extraterrestres**, y dioses de esta dimension y las otras Dimensiones tu y pocos de ustedes los pueden derrotar muy fácil claro si fueran malos como nosotros.

Goku: Pues que mal, porque me alegro de no ser alguien del mal y yo jamas seré alguien del mal, yo siempre seré el de los buenos, muchos me dicen que soy como un héroe del universo, y yo siempre protegeré a mis amigos y todo el mundo si alguien se atreve a lastimarlos.

Tazard: Eso no lo sabrás pero ahora ahi que pelear.

Tazard se dirigió a Goku con gran velocidad y aparece detrás de él pero Goku le dio un codazo en el estómago de Tazard haciendo que este retroceda mas y escupe sangre. luego Goku le da una patada al cuello de Tazard y se dirige al piso muy fuerte.

***Goten: (Cargando el Kamehameha para atacar a Cell quien esta débil y tambien hace el Kamehameha) Desaparece Cell. KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cell: Despídete mocoso. KAME HAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ambos Kamehameha chocaron y ninguno estaba retrocediendo, ambos aumentaban mas su poder para ganar esta pelea, y Goten ya tenía la ventaja y asi poco a poco el Kamehameha ganaba terreno al Kamehameha de Cell.

Cell: (Asustado por ver que el Kamehameha de Goten ganaba) ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Luego el Kamehameha chocó con Cell y asi desapareciendo de la faz, ahora Goten regreso a la normalidad y se fue ayudar a su padre volando, ya cruzó la ciudad de Tokio, y estaba en el bosque a 10 kilómetros de la pelea de Goku y vegeta, entonces una llama de fuego gigantesca apunta a Goten quien logra esquivarlo y se sorprendio que era el monstruo **Hildegan** el mismo gigante demonio que se enfrentaron hace años.

Hildegan: AAAAAAHHHHHH

Goten: Oh no, no el de nuevo espero y Trunks haya sentido su ki para que venga ayudarme, si me dirijo a Tokio estaría seguro que me seguiría y destruiría a Tokio. (Aumentando su ki para que Trunks llegue a su ayuda) Por favor Trunks ven aquí.

***Trunks: (Peleando con el androide 15) ¿Que? Ese es el ki de Goten, y necesita mi ayuda, un momento reconozco este ki que esta cerca de Goten, es… (Sorprendido) Hildegan, tengo que ir (Trunks en base golpearía al Androide 15 y lo mandaría al cielo muy fuerte) Ahora es mi oportunidad, chicos ahorita vuelvo (volando a toda velocidad).

Gohan: ¿A dónde irá Trunks?

Trunks F: No lo sé, de seguro le pasó algo malo a Goten o con nuestro padre.

Gohan: (detectando el ki de Goten y reconoce el otro ki maligno) Goten corre peligro esta luchando contra el demonio Hildegan.

Trunks F: ¿Hildegan? Jamas escuche ese nombre.

Gohan le contó toda la historia que tuvieron en la pelea contra Hildegan y que en su futuro que en el que ya no existe debido a que Zeno Zama lo destruyó ademas ya no pudo salir debido a que la esferas del dragon desaparecieron por la muerte de Pikoro y el antiguo Kamisama.

Trunks F: (Sorprendido por la historia) Ya veo entonces que ese demonio gigantesco es muy poderoso, que bien que en mi futuro no se libero.

Gohan: Bueno pero lo que mas importa es que uno de nosotros vaya a ayudar a Goten y Trunks.

Trunks F: Yo iré Gohan, usted encargarse de todo (prende vuelo hacia Goten y Trunks del pasado).

Gohan: (En su mente) Buena suerte Trunks.

***Ikki: (Viendo que Trunks se va y detecta un cosmos mas poderoso y lo reconoce) Este cosmos lo recuerdo perfectamente cuando estuve en el sueño ¿Acaso sera Hildegan?

Shun: No hermano, no estas equivocado es verdad yo puedo sentir el cosmos de Hildegan y esta cerca de Goten y ambos Trunks se dirigen para ayudar a Goten.

Shiryu: Ellos estarán bien, son guerreros muy fuertes como nosotros.

Hyoga: Aunque no igualemos sus poderes ellos son casi iguales a nosotros.

***Mientras en Kamakura en una isla un poco lejos de esa ciudad estaría él loco del jefe Kakuzawa el peor enemigo y villano de Elfen Lied, estaria en su oficina tomando su copa de vino y sus científicos modificando o creando unos Diclonius muy poderosos con sangre de Saiyajin que le dio Abigor***

watch?v=_R_qGTBbeZk

Kakuzawa: (Viendo la noche en su silla) Jejeje JAJAJAJA esto es impresionante desde que estuve en ese sueño pude ver los increíbles poderes de esos Saiyajin y cada batalla que tuvieron, con esto podre crear una nueva raza y hacer el trabajo de dios aun me queda de capturar a Lucy, tendre que ver como puedo atraer a Lucy y comenzar mi proyecto Lebensborn, si en caso que se me acabe la sangre de los Saiyajin tendre que extraerlos de los híbridos o tendre que capturar a esos Saiyajines para hacer mi trabajo. No sé cuánto poder tenga esos seis sujetos estoy seguro que aunque creará Híbridos, mitad Diclonius y mitad Saiyajin, estaria seguro que ellos pueden derrotarlos fácil. Ni con su sangre extraída de ellos tampoco daría resultado en que los pueden derrotar.

***De nuevo en el bosque lejos de Tokio estaria Goten esquivando los ataques de Hildegan, Goten hace lo posible por golpearlo pero Hildegan desaparece y aparece en otro lugar, hace lo mismo que en la película de Dragon Ball Z el puño del Dragon. A Goten se le hace un poco difícil, porque durante este tiempo estuvo entrenando y su poder incrementó bastante desde la primera vez que peleó contra él, en eso Trunks niño llega al lugar de la batalla.***

Trunks P: Goten ya vine ayudarte, (Viendo a Hildegan) No creí que Abigor resucitara a Hildegan para que lo ayudara, y su poder aun no cambio en nada sigue igual cuando nos enfrentamos a él pero aun sigue poderoso aunque ya el poderoso Gotenks lo puede derrotar.

Goten: Entonces vamos.

watch?v=0vm-mwfnYn8

Goten y Trunks: (Haciendo los pasos para la fusión) ¡FUUUUUUUSION HAAA! (Ambos dándose los dedos y aparece el gran Gotenks)

Gotenks: (En forma base) Tan tan tan tan el Superhéroe Gotenks ha venido a luchar por la justicia.

Hildegan: AAAHHHHHHHH

Gotenks: aaahhh, ahh bueno no importa si no sabes hablar pero te derrotare cueste lo que cueste.

Trunks: (Llegando al lugar) Espera Gotenks he venido ayudarte a derrotar a ese monstruo.

Gotenks: Ah ya veo, que bien que llegaste, este gigante no es fácil de vencer.

***Tazard: (Herido por los golpes de Goku) Ahg este poder no me sirvio espero y mi padre me envio otro poder.

Goku: Como te dije antes aunque tu padre te envíe mas poder tu cuerpo no resistirá tanto poder y es posible que tu cuerpo explote por exceso de poder ademas es posible que te haga desaparecer casi igual cuando te derrotamos con la Genkidama.

***Abigor: Eso lo veremos, (creando una esfera de Super Saiyajin Dios) espero y Goku no tenga razon en que no resistas tanto poder y explote tu cuerpo (enviando la esfera a Tazard).

Goku: (aun peleando y por un segundo detecta la energia de un Ssj Dios acercándose hacia Tazard) ¿Que es ese ki? y se dirige a Tazard (en eso la esfera roja entra en el cuerpo de Tazard haciéndose mas fuerte) Veo que tu padre puede copiar energías de cualquiera pero con eso no me detendrá ademas como te dije es posible que tu cuerpo no lo resista por mucho.

Tazard: (Viendo su poder) Jajajaja este poder es aun mas grande, tal vez tengas razon Goku pero tendre el tiempo suficiente para matarte a ti antes que explote.

Goku: (Transformandose en Ssj Dios) Aun tengo la ventaja aunque tengas unas copias de energías no puedes derrotarme, a pesar que tengas eso tu resistencia ya no funciona, en el pasado hace 14 años funcionaba pero ya no.

Tazard: Di lo que quieras Saiyajin.

watch?v=9NkhEIoakPM

Ambos chocaron y se escuchaba muy fuerte los choques o seria ondas de choques muy fuertes por los golpes, Goku le da un golpe a Tazard en el rostro en la cual le da un gran daño y provocará una herida muy grave y le da otro golpe muy rapido antes que Tazard reaccionara.

***Abigor: Creo que cometí un error, bueno es hora de utilizar la energia del Super Saiyajin Blue y dársela a Tazard (En eso un resplandor azul sale en la mano de Abigor y se la manda a Tazard).

La esfera llego a la segunda dimension y se dirigió a Tazard, en eso Tazard se hizo mas fuerte que el mismo Super Saiyajin Blue, y que lo unico que lo vencería o mejor dicho varios opciones como el Ssj Blue Kaioken, Ssj Blue Evolution, Ultra Instinto, Genkidama, Ssj Rage, y combinación de ataques dañan a Tazard.

Goku: (Viendo el nuevo poder) Maldición le envió el poder del Super Saiyajin Blue y eso hace que su poder sea mas grande que el Ssj Blue, pero no resistirá ya que en poco tiempo explotara ademas tengo que derrotarlo y hacer lo posible antes que destruya este planeta. ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Transformándose en Ssj Blue) Primero tengo que medir mis fuerzas con las de él antes de usar el Kaio Ken.

Tazard: (Viendo de nuevo su poder que incrementó bastante y ver la nueva apariencia de Goku) Jajaja, ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? Tengo la energia de todos los guerreros de esta dimension, y tengo los poderes de los Saiyajin.

Goku: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos.

Otra vez se lanzaron y Goku aun podía enfrentarse a él, a pesar que tuvo un poder muy grande que supera al Super Saiyajin Blue, pero no puede superar al Super Saiyajin Blue Perfeccionado, Ssj Blue Kaio Ken y Evolution.

***Gotenks: (Volando al cielo y esquivando la flama del fuego de Hildegan) Ay por muy poco me quema este ataque.

Trunks: ¡MASENKO! (el ataque se dirigió a Hildegan quien desaparece antes de que lo tocara) Ya veo lo que dijieron de ese monstruo es muy poderoso que bien que no aparecio en mi futuro, pero tengo que preocuparme por esta dimension y la nuestra.

***Vegeta: (En Ssj2 ya tiene la batalla controlada y le daba una golpiza a Broly) Insecto a pesar de todos los combates que tuviste con nosotros hace años, nosotros entrenamos lo suficiente y dejame decirte que en Ssj Dios te eliminaría fácilmente.

Broly: Grrr Preparate Vegeta, porque despues que te elimine iré a destrozar a Kakaroto.

Vegeta: Ja di lo que quieras, jamas serás tan fuerte como nosotros.

***Turles: (Derrotando a todos con gran facilidad) Jajaja eso es lo que tienen guerreros y guerreras yo puedo con ustedes, ahora prepárense para morir y que toda esta ciudad o mejor toda la isla desaparezca (en eso Turles levanta una mano para crear una bola gigantesca y destruir todo con gran facilidad) ¡HASTA NUNCA! (Turles se detuvo porque sentía un gran dolor como si sintió alguien agarrando su cola que era su punto débil) ¿Que..? Kts kts.

Ranma: (Fue quien agarró a cola a Turles) Te confiaste Turles.

Turles: (Hablando con dificultad) ¿Co..co..mo supieron.. ..cola..era..mi..punto.débil?

Ryoga: Porque sabemos todo de ustedes, y sabemos que solo guerreros de clase baja pueden tener ese punto débil.

Turles: (Tirándose al piso por su punto débil) Maldición, como es posible que el gran Turles sea derrotado por unos humanos de pacotilla, si no tuviera esa maldita debilidad los derrotaría, pero no voy a morir aquí fácilmente.

Sailor Moon: Tú no morirás aquí Turles.

Turles: Eso creen eh, no me van a convencer fácilmente con unirme a ustedes.

Sailor Sun: No Turles, espera un momento tengo que hablar con mi hermana y nuestros amigos mientras Ranma te sostenga no podrás moverte.

***Mientras Ranma sostenía a Turles para que no se moviera, muchos de los Guerreros con excepción de los Guerreros Z, estaban muy lejos de ellos para que no los escucharan***

Sailor Venus: Entiendo que Turles ha hecho cosas maléficas y horribles pero ahi que perdonarle la vida.

Ikki: No sean ingenuas, yo puedo hacerlo a mi manera de matarlo ustedes pueden discutir si quieren perdonarle la vida pero no me voy a convencer con su respuesta.

Sailor Mars: Eres un poco igual a Vegeta pero no te dejare que lo mates.

Sailor Moon: Rei tiene razon ahi que perdonarle la vida y dejarlo ir.

Ikki: (Un poco frío) Lo que dijo Turles y Vegeta eran verdad de ustedes, solo son ingenuas y tampoco se como tuvieron el título de guerreras.

Sailor Uranus: Callate, nosotras si somos guerreras.

Sailor Earth: Un momento creo que mi hermana nos reunió aquí para hablar de algo.

Sailor Sun: Muy bien gracias hermana, es que tuve una idea en que Turles perdiera la memoria y tener otra personalidad.

Nana: ¿Otra personalidad?

Kaede: ¿Igual a Goku y a mi?

Sailor Sun: Si, por lo que hemos visto a Goku de bebe caer en ese barranco perdió la memoria que era Kakarotto y crear una personalidad buena como Goku, y Kaede o Lucy tambien la golpearon en la cabeza con una bala que pudo crear a Nyu, la niña inocente y adorable, en otras palabras se podría decir que necesitamos a alguien quien tenga el golpe mas fuerte y darle en la cabeza a ver si funciona.

Sailor Neptune: Pues a mi me convence su respuesta.

Sailor Uranus: A mi tambien me convence pero en caso que Turles recupera su memoria tendremos que buscar otra manera.

Ikki: Hmfh esta bien no lo matare pero como dijo Uranus voy a encontrar otra manera.

***Todos regresaron al lugar donde Ranma aun tenia la cola de Turles apretandola para que se quedara quieto y débil***

Ranma: (Aun apretando la cola de Turles) Ah chicos regresaron.

Turles: (levantando su cabeza lentamente) Uff al fin, decidieron matarme malditas cucarachas.

Tadase: No te mataremos Turles.

Turles: Ja digan lo que quieran no les creo.

Shun: pues ellos te estan diciendo la verdad Turles, no te mataremos porque eres hermano de Goku.

Turles: Siguen con eso, pasemos la página y mejor digan que quieren.

Shiryu: Chicos déjenmelo a mí para golpearlo.

Sailor Saturn: ¿Estas seguro Shiryu?

Hyoga: Bueno si ustedes no han visto la pelea en el coliseo en la televisión, Shiryu tiene el golpe mas duro.

Sailor Plut: Vaya no sabia que él tiene el golpe mas duro y pense que Goku y los demas tenian los golpes mas poderosos del universo.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Lo que importa es que Shiryu se encargue de esto y funcione.

Turles: (Un poco confundido) ¿Que harán?

Entonces Shiryu se acercó a Turles mientras estaba débil y elevo su cosmos al máximo para que su puño sea efectivo y Turles pierda la memoria, entonces Shiryu le dio un golpe muy fuerte y Turles se queda inconsciente de ese golpe, Ranma suelta la cola de Turles, y muchos con gran dificultad en moverse porque Turles los lastimo demasiado, y es posible que Turles es muy poderoso mas que Zeus. Entonces tenian que cuidar a Turles, en eso los que pueden sentir el ki y Cosmos, o cualquier habilidad que tenga para sentir los poderes, detectaron a Turles cambiando un poco su ki como si ya se estuviera haciendo bueno como Goku.

Lucy: Parece que ese golpe funcionó.

Anais: Y Turles sera alguien bueno como Goku.

Marina: ¿Y que nombre le ponemos? Se que se llama Turles, pero Goku tiene dos nombres.

Lucy: Veamos, si el tiene dos nombres Goku y Kakarotto, pues que tal el **segundo Goku**.

Todos: ¿Segundo Goku?

Lucy: Si que fuera otro Goku, ademas su nombre estaria bien en Turles.

Sailor Moon: Bueno eso sí, pero con Gokus de diferentes dimensiones ya son suficientes ¿no?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Si no mal recuerdo el sueño que tuvimos, y vimos muchas versiones de Goku el que me dio miedo eran 2 Gokus malos.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Y quiénes eran esos Gokus?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Si no mal recuerdo habia otro Evil Goku, y que en esa dimension eran puros Evil.

Seiya: Asi ya me acordé de esa dimension pero quien era el otro Goku.

Sailor Chibi Moon: (Con cara pálida y con miedo) Pues era Goku **Zombie**.

Todos: (Poniendo caras pálidas y asustados) ¡¿Goku Zombie?!

Sailor Sun: Si me acuerdo que ese mundo es puros Zombies y no quiero visitar esa dimension.

Sailor Star Fighter: Oigan si es asi, entonces quiere decir que otras versiones nuestras tambien sean Evil y Zombies.

Todos se imaginaran, bueno con los Evil solo se vieron que en un futuro ellos aparecerán en Evil Goku ya que el tiene sus energías, pero con los Zombie dio un asco que no quieren imaginarse como serian en Zombies. Pero tambien se acordaron que vieron una version de Goku en mujer aunque con los demas de esa dimension podian ser versiones de mujer y algunos se estaban enamorando de esas versiones de Goku y de algunos si fueran mujeres, pero tambien que pasaría si algunos de ellos tambien fueran como hombres o mujeres, como por ejemplo Ranma de esta dimension es hombre que pasaría si se encuentra con el que es mujer de verdad y tuviera problemas para tratar de ser una chica normal. Seria mejor que todos dejaran de hablar de esas versiones y de otras dimensiones, asi que pensaron en nombrar Goku pero le pondrán uno diferente en un futuro asi que mas al rato lo pensaran.

***Gohan: (lejos y peleando contra el androide 13 y le ganaba con gran facilidad) Lo siento mucho 13 pero como eres nuestro enemigo tendré que eliminarte.

13: Hmfh si que progresaron demasiado que mal que no pueda igualar tus movimientos.

Gohan golpea a 13 mandandolo al cielo y preparando un Kamehameha para eliminarlo y si lo hizo, todos también terminaron con los guerreros malvados que envío Abigor. Pero faltan 3 villanos Hildegan, Tazard, y Broly. Asi que los Guerreros Z se adelantaron para ayudar porque si algunos de sus otros amigos de esta dimension se enfrentan a los villanos mas fuertes podrían morir en un segundo.

watch?v=VLwUqwTJvlg

***Goku: (Sosteniendo ambos brazos de Tazard) No importa que poder tengas ya te estoy ganando.

Tazard: Di lo que quieras Goku, ya me revivieron y con un nuevo poder de combinación de energia, jamas me derrotaran.

Goku: Mejor callate Tazard eres demasiado hablador para creerte el mas fuerte solo porque tienes mucho poder que te dio tu padre si eres fuerte pero con eso no me derrotaras.

***Abigor: Eso lo veremos Goku (creando una bola de energia que no era de nadie solo que la esfera iguala al poder de Broly(Dbs) en estado Ozaru cuando se enfrentó a Goku y vegeta).

***La esfera llega y se mete en el cuerpo de Tazard haciendo que su cuerpo de musculatura creciera por el poder y ademas se hizo mas fuerte ademas por la combinación iguala un poco a Gogeta en Ssj, y Broly en Ssj.

watch?v=QNDK63gc-Qc

Goku: (Sorprendido) No puede ser su poder iguala un poco a Broly y Gogeta, maldición tendre que utilizar el Kaioken ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡KAIOKEN POR DIEEEZ! (Apareciendo su aura azul con roja y en su mente dice) Este lugar y planeta no es compatible para pelear aqui ademas destruiría todo, tengo que teletransportarme a la tierra de mi dimension.

Tazard: ¿Que pasa Saiyajin, acaso estas teniendo miedo por mi poder?

Goku: Eso jamas, yo aumenté mi poder para tratar de derrotarte maldito.

En eso Goku a gran velocidad aparece detrás de Tazard y le da un golpe en el rostro y choca a la tierra haciendo que tiemble por completo todo el lugar pero los edificios no se caen pero los vidrios se rompen.

***Kaiosama: (En su planeta) No puede ser, ahora Tazard es ahora mas fuerte pero no le bastara ese poder para derrotar a Goku, se llevará una gran sorpresa en que Goku pueda activar el famoso y el poderoso Ultra Instinto ademas se aceleró su tiempo para que pueda explotar su cuerpo por exceso de energías y no lo puede soportar por mucho tiempo. Un momento creo que cuando Goku activo el Ultra Instinto en la que pude ver esa pelea contra Jiren, hace un momento cuando sentí esa radiación de calor desde mi planeta pude sentir el ki de las Sailor Scouts, y de todos los guerreros en el torneo de poder, intenté buscarlos pero parecía que todos ellos estaban adentro de Goku. ¡Un momento, ahora que lo dijo, recuerdo que Goku impacto con la Genkidama y así logrando el ultra instinto pero esa Genkidama no tenía las energías de la otra dimensión algo me dice que las energías de los de la otra dimensión entraron a Goku! Tal vez tengo que ver esa pelea a ver qué pasa.

***Ahora Vegeta utiliza el Ssj2 tratando de derrotar a Broly con gran rapidez, pero Abigor transportó a Broly a su dimensión ya que aún tiene que mantenerlo con vida, solo dejará a Hildegan y Tazard en que puedan ganar.

Vegeta: Grrr ese maldito insecto se llevó a Broly, que importa es hora de unirse en la pelea con el insecto de Kakarotto y vencer a Tazard.

Gohan y los demás Guerreros Z se dirigen para ayudar a Goku, Goten, y Trunks del futuro contra Tazard y Hildegan, no querían que los demas las acompañaran ya que esta pelea seria extremadamente peligrosa. Los Guerreros Z llegaron para derrotar a Hildegan mientras Vegeta y Goku se enfrentaban a Tazard en SSJ Blue, a pesar que Tazard tiene el poder de todos no durará por mucho su cuerpo y jamas podrá con 2 Super Saiyajines Blues.

Tazard: (Herido por los ataques de ambos) Malditos, me las van a pagar.

Vegeta: (En SSJ Blue) Di lo que quieras insecto, yo el príncipe de los Saiyajin te derrotara Insecto.

Tazard: Siempre están orgullosos de pelear contra sus oponentes, bueno los Saiyajin son asi.

Goku: Nosotros no tenemos limites Tazard y estas acabado.

***Abigor: Jejeje conque eso creen bien es hora de enviarle otro poder mas grande que ni ambos Super Saiyajin Blues no puedan con él (este lanza una esfera y choca en Tazard).

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Que, otra vez le envio mas poderes? Oye Vegeta crees que podemos con él, en nuestros máximos poderes.

Vegeta: Claro insecto. Fíjate Tazard nuestra transformacion final y poderosa de nosotros. (Aumentando su poder para alcanzar el SSJ Blue Evolution).

watch?v=k2M80QS2YQk

Vegeta: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (En eso un resplandor aparece en Vegeta y poco a poco se desvanece y aparece el SSJ Blue Evolution).

Goku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KAIOKEN POR VEINTE! (En eso un aura roja rodea a Goku impresionando a Tazard)

Tazard: (Sorprendido por decir Kaioken) ¿Que fusionaste la técnica de Kaiosama con tu transformacion? Eso me dejó impresionado.

Kaiosama: (Telepáticamente para que Tazard, Vegeta y Goku escucharan) Asi es Tazard, como te lo dije ambos se volvieron mas fuertes, no importa que energías tengas jamas derrotaras a ambos.

Tazard: Callate viejo cuando termine con estos Saiyajin y esta dimension seras tu el siguiente y me unire a mi padre para conquistar las dimensiones y los 12 universos.

Vegeta: ¿Eso crees insecto? Deja de decir cursilerías y a pelear.

Ambos Saiyajin se lanzaron a Tazard a una gran velocidad, a pesar de su forma base que supera a la velocidad de la luz 100,000 veces, su transformacion maxima seria unos 10,000,000,000 veces de la velocidad de la luz, el Ultra Instinto seria 1,000,000,000,000 veces de superar la velocidad de la luz, esto dejó impresionado a Tazard porque no los vio venir y ambos los golpea muy fuerte en el estómago de Tazard haciendo que le duela tanto y escupiera sangre.

***Mientras con los demas sintieron el gran poder de ambos Saiyajin pues entonces ya es hora de utilizar su máximo poder, Gohan se transforma en su forma Mística, Trunks en SSJ Rage, Gotenks en SSJ3, y los demas Guerreros Z utilizarían su maximo poder para acabar con esto.***

Hildegan: ¡GAAAAARRRRRHH!

Gohan iría atacar a Hildegan pues este desaparece y Gohan lo ataca por el otro lado antes que aparezca y si le dio un golpe a Hildegan pues entonces, Gotenks y Trunks era su oportunidad atacaron al gigantesco monstruo y Hildegan cayo al suelo por el golpe de los tres, despues de todo se volvieron mas fuertes que ahora no les va a poner dificultades.

***Mientras en la ciudad de Tokyo se podía sentir los impactos de las peleas que estan lejos, pero gracias a los poderes de Sailor Plut se podía ver el combate de ambas partes, Goku Y Vegeta aun podian con Tazard quien sorprendio al mundo que revivio ademas no cambio en nada, pero tambien Tazard tenia las energias de todos los Guerreros de esta dimension, y cuando diga Guerreros de esta dimension son todos incluyendo de algunos animes que puedan tener un crossover con otros (ejemplo cap 5).***

Anzu: ¿Estaremos seguros de que ellos puedan con esos monstruos?

Kaiba: Por los combates que tuvieron y que vimos en ese sueño si pueden con ellos.

Tuxedo Mask: Solo ahi que confiar en sus poderes y habilidades para derrotar a ambos.

Sailor Mercury: Y no se olviden que Goku posee el Ultra Instinto y con eso podrá ayudarlo.

Sailor Moon: (Mente) Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks ustedes siempre dan lo mejor de su esfuerzo, pero más a Goku siempre se ha enfrentado a seres más poderosos él sólo sin la ayuda de nadie para proteger a los que ama, siempre esta un paso adelante que cualquiera de nosotros sólo confiamos en ustedes.

Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sakura, Diana: (Mente) Goten, Goku chicos ustedes pueden.

Sailor Mars: Goku...

Sailor Uranus: Goku...

Sailor Neptune: Goku...

Sailor Venus: Goku...

Sailor Jupiter: Goku...

Sailor Earth: Goku...

Sailor Sun: Goku...

Ranma: Goku...

Akane: Goku...

Ryoga: Goku...

Mousse: Goku...

Shampoo: Goku...

Abuela Colone: Goku...

Happosai: Goku…

Kaede/Lucy: Goku…

Nyu: (Dormida en la otra personalidad de Kaede pero sabe lo que pasa) Goku…

Nana: Goku…

Diclonius: Goku...

Todos: Goku, chicos ustedes pueden.

***Goku y Vegeta llevaban una gran ventaja en la pelea contra Tazard y tenía varias heridas de raspones, y golpes un poco sangrando en las heridas.***

Tazard: (Irritado) Maldición, tenían razón no puedo derrotarlos pero aún puedo continuar para destruir el universo entero con un solo ataque.

Vegeta: Ya deja de decir cosas insecto nosotros te acabaremos.

Goku: Así es, aunque este planeta no pueda resistir combates como el nuestro, la protegeré de cualquier ser malvado como tú qué tienes planes para matar a gente inocente.

Tazard: (Suelta una carcajada) Ja, de veras esa gente es inocente, recuerden que desde niño yo solía matar a gente y me gustaba, que mal que no sea como Freezer en ser el emperador del universo o como Bills el dios de la destrucción pero con estos poderes es posible que pueda vencer a Freezer.

Goku: Te equivocas si crees que Freezer es débil, el es fuerte, además creo que jamás lo derrotaras, ni Bills, ni Broly podrás con ellos.

Tazard: Lo comprobaré después de que los mate.

Vegeta: Callate insecto, prepárate porque el Gran Vegeta el principe de los Saiyajin te aniquilará.

Tazard: ¿Que les parece si comenzamos ahora?

Los tres se aventaron y Tazard se le dificulta la batalla pero de la nada una esfera llega a Tazard, entra a su cuerpo que Iguala a Broly(Dbs) en Ssj, y ahora se les va a dificultar a Goku y Vegeta pero no se rendirán.

Goku: (Viendo el nuevo poder de Tazard que le envió su padre y en su mente) Maldición Iguala a Broly con el que nos enfrentamos hace meses, no importa nos volvimos más fuertes que podemos con ese poder.

Ambos de nuevo se empiezan a mover a una gran velocidad y se separan para atacar ambos lados, pero Tazard los detiene fácilmente, los agarra de sus manos y los avienta en el piso. Se levantan rapido y se avientan de nuevo haciendo una combinación de golpes y patadas, algunos si les acertaron a Tazard pero tampoco se rendiría.

Goku: ¡VEGETA!

Vegeta: ¡NO ME DES ÓRDENES KAKAROTTO, YA SE QUE DEBEMOS HACER!

Tazard: Pues haganlo, no importa asi que preparense. (cargando su mejor técnica).

Goku: (Tomando pose para el Kamehameha) ¡KAMEHAMEHA!

Vegeta: (Tomando pose del Galick Ho) ¡GALICK HO!

Tazard: ¡CARGA MÁXIMA!

El resplandor azul del Kamehameha y el morado del Galick Ho chocan contra el resplandor rojo de Carga Máxima de Tazard, ambos ataques se fusionan para derrotar la carga máxima y si ganaban territorio. Solo que Tazard no se queda atrás y tambien aumenta su poder para hacer retroceder el ataque y si lo hizo, aumentaron mas su poder como para temblar el universo entero y que enormes grietas aparecen en pocos lugares de la tierra, como el Santuario de Athena, el Olimpo donde viven los dioses de Grecia, y en otras partes, hasta en el espacio hizo temblar que la Luna, los planetas del Sistema Solar les aparecen grandes grietas, y como el universo es grande tambien todos los planetas, meteoritos, el Bin Bang, y las estrellas se empiezan a romper, como el estilo de Bills y Goku cuando se pelearon por primera vez y casi destruyen el universo.

***Todos los Guerreros de esta dimension, los dioses, y de algunos animes que viven en la misma dimension se sorprendieron por este gran poder destructivo que estan sintiendo en la tierra a pesar que lo sintieron hace un año en aquella batalla de Goku vs Tazard en **Batalla por las esferas un choque de dimensiones,** esto es mas sorprendente y semejantes poderes quien nadie pueda enfrentar.***

Tazard, Goku y Vegeta seguían chocando las técnicas y ninguna las retrocedía, asi que Tazard se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con esto y era en aparecer atrás de ellos, asi que soltó su mejor técnica y el Kamehameha y el Galick Ho se dirigen a él, antes que se lo llevara para matarlo desaparecio y se puso atras de Goku y Vegeta, ambos trataron de reaccionar pero Tazard le da un **Super golpe en la cabeza de Goku** que impactó a todos los que estaban en la ciudad y Goku cae inconsciente en el suelo luego pierde su transformación de Ssj Blue Kaioken x20 y a Vegeta le da un golpe en el estómago y lo avienta a varios metros.

Vegeta: (Enfadado) Grr Maldito insecto cuando termine contigo podré matar a tu padre y enviarlo con su tonto hermano gemelo de Hearts.

Tazard: ¿Eso crees Vegeta? No me derrotaras y estás solo, ya me encargue de ese Saiyajin, aún sigue con vida pero no se sabe cuándo despertara y lo puedo matar cuando termine contigo.

Vegeta: Eso lo veremos insecto. (Viendo a Goku en el suelo) Kakarotto espero despiertes para ayudarme, un momento acaso Kakarotto podrá conseguir el Ultra Instinto. Si es así él puede ganarle pero quiero derrotar a este insecto, aún no termino lo que me hizo en esa humillación (ahora fijándose en Tazard con una sonrisa) Continuamos insecto.

Ambos se desplazan de nuevo haciendo otra combinación de golpes y patadas, Tazard le da una patada al rostro de Vegeta, pero él la esquiva y le da un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupa sangre.

***Sailor Dark Uranus: (Viendo la pelea por los poderes de Sailor Plut) Maldición ese maldito derrotó a Goku.

Aome: Y le dió un golpe justo en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para matarlo o perder la memoria.

Inuyasha: No me importa que tan poderosos sean, yo iré ayudar a los demás.

Tuxedo Mask: Esta bien tendremos que llegar hacia ellos.

Seiya: Pero como lo haremos ellos están lejos y tal vez tardaríamos minutos o horas.

Bulma: (apareciendo una cápsula de avión) Yo los llevo con ellos.

Yamcha: (Lo mismo que Bulma por si acaso no caben muchos en la otra nave) Yo tambien los puedo llevar.

Todos asintieron y les dieron las gracias a ambos para dirigirse al campo de batalla, se subieron y se dirigieron a ayudar a los demas aunque los demas son muy poderosos quieren estar cerca de ellos para hacer algo como ayuda, mientras Turles quien seguía inconsciente despierta lentamente y se incorpora, despues su rostro cambio a uno dolorido a inocente como **Goku**.

watch?v=ZhWaWwUi8_Q

Turles: (Con cara igual a Goku de chistosa o algo por el estilo) Ay ay aya ay ay ay ay, me duele mucho ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? (Viendo las calles destrozadas) ¿Quién hizo todo este desastre? No recuerdo nada solo recuerdo que algo me golpeo en la cabeza. (Despues siente kis muy poderosos y uno debilitándose) Oh no alguien esta débil debo llegar a ese lugar. (Despues aparece su aura morada y se dirigio tambien a la batalla).

***Mientras en las naves estaban mas o menos a la mitad del camino, estaban activados los radios para comunicarse con la otra nave y que escucharan la platica de la otra nave de Yamcha***

Sailor Saturn: Espero y lleguemos a tiempo.

Bulma: (El piloto que maneja el avión) No se preocupen confíen en Goku y los chicos ellos saben manejar bien las cosas.

Yugi: Yo confío en que los chicos son especiales.

Anzu: Yugi tiene razon Goku y ellos tuvieron batallas especiales.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa pues de la nada aparecio Turles en la mitad de ambas naves sorprendiendo al mundo que Turles se dirige alla pues era muy raro, Bulma y Yamcha estaban serios pero tambien confundidos de porque los ignoro o porque llevaba prisa.

Bulma: Un momento ¿Ese era Turles?

Lucy: Si era él.

Marina: Y porque se fue con tanta prisa.

Seiya: (En la nave de Yamcha pero escuchaba la conversación de la otra nave) Se dirige hacia Goku.

Yamcha: (Sorprendido) Vaya Seiya tú también sabes que se dirige a Goku.

Shun: Sí, pero creo que Turles nos ignoro porque ya no es malo.

Bulma: (En la otra nave gritando asustando a todos) ¿COMO QUE NO ES MALO?

Shiryu: (Nervioso y gotas de sudor) Lo que pasa es que le golpeamos en la cabeza y perdió la memoria.

Bulma: (Sorprendida y analizando) Vaya ahora veo, entonces sera igual a Goku ¿O estare equivocada?

Sailor Venus: No estas equivocada ademas los chicos sintieron que el Ki o Cosmos ha cambiado cuando lo golpearon.

Yamcha: Entonces Turles ahora es un aliado y puede parecerse a Goku de lo torpe y despistado ¿Verdad?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yo creo que sí.

***Mientras que los Guerreros Z se enfrentan al gigantesco monstruo Hildegan, ahora la batalla le complica a Hildegan que le cuesta tanto trabajo derrotar a los Guerreros Z debido a que se hicieron fuertes durante estos años que él estuvo muerto.***

Hildegan: (Sangrando y herido) GRRRR HAAAAAA.

Gotenks: Bueno llegó el golpe final.

Pikoro: De acuerdo combinemos nuestras técnicas, y terminemos con esto (Pone sus dedos en la frente) ¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

Gohan, Trunks: ¡MASENKO!

Krilin, Gotenks: ¡KAMEHAMEHA!

Los ataques de los Guerreros Z se fusionaron creando una sola técnica la mas poderosa como para destruir a Hildegan, el ataque impactó a Hildegan y este monstruo desaparece de la faz del universo o de esta dimension. Todos se dirigen a la batalla para derrotar a Tazard y ayudar a Vegeta pero sienten el ki de Goku un poco débil, debido al golpe en la cabeza pero poco a poco sus fuerzas se recuperan. Llegaron a la batalla por si Vegeta necesitaba ayuda.

Pikoro: Maldicion asi que revivieron a ese sujeto, (Viendo las heridas causadas por Vegeta y Goku) ya veo entonces tenian razon ya podemos hacerle daño a Tazard no importa su poder.

Krilin: Tienes razon, pero su poder es mas grande ¿Creen que podemos ayudarle en algo a Vegeta?

Pikoro: Aunque ayudemos los únicos son Gotenks, Trunks, Gohan, y yo, creo que no puedes unirte con nosotros Krilin, este tipo se hizo mas fuerte debido a los poderes de todos que le envió su padre, tu si quieres regresa a la ciudad a cuidar a los demas.

Krilin: (Un poco asustado pero no es ningun cobarde aunque a veces si) Ire a cuidar a los demas (volteando hacia atras y antes de prender vuelo) Tengan cuidado chicos. (Este aparece su aura blanca y vuela hacia Tokio).

Pikoro: Bien, vayamos.

Todos se aventaron ayudando a Vegeta y le complica un poco a Tazard en la pelea. acertando los golpes hacia él causando raspones y tipo de heridas. Tazard aumenta su ki para que los demas se alejen de él.

***Mientras Krilin se dirige a Tokio vio las dos naves dirigiéndose hacia la batalla y él llega con ellos para ver que pasa, les platica que Goku esta débil e inconsciente y que vieron a Turles dirigiéndose al campo de batalla***

Krilin: ¿Que Turles se dirige al campo y los ignoró por qué?

Shiryu: Es que le di un golpe muy fuerte a Turles, justo en la cabeza cuando Ranma estaba sosteniendo su cola para debilitarlo.

Sailor Mercury: Y dijieron que su ki cambio a uno bueno como Goku.

Krilin: (Sorprendido) Ya veo, pero espero y Turles sea uno de nosotros, por cierto ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

Sailor Mars: Lucy quería llamarlo Goku pero será mejor otro nombre y lo vamos a pensar más tarde.

Krilin: Esta bien, me quedaré con ustedes.

***Mientras con nuestro héroe el ser mas poderoso de pelo alborotado Goku estaba inconsciente y estaba en** un sueño y parece estar oscuro****.*****

Goku: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar tan oscuro?

Hombre 1: ¡Kakarotto!

Goku: ¿Que, Vegeta? ¿Donde estas?

Hombre 2: Kakarotto

Mujer: Kakarotto

Goku: (reconociendo esas voces pero no los ve) ¡¿MAMA, PAPA, DONDE ESTÁN?!

Todos: ¡GOKU!

Goku: (Volteando por todas partes) ¡Chicos! ¡¿En donde estan no los veo?!

Hombre 3: Kakarotto

Goku: ¿Que Turles, esta aquí en este lugar?

Hombre 4: Asi es ¡Son Goku!

Goku: (Un poco sorprendido por la voz) Un momento quien anda ahi.

Hombre: (apareciendo enfrente de Goku) ¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad?

Goku: No, pero quiero saber quien eres.

Hombre: Esta bien me presentaré.

Despues aparece un sujeto parecido a Goku, este se sorprende porque este lleva una armadura de Saiyajin.

Goku: Un momento ¿Tu eres…?

Hombre: Asi es Goku, soy tu otra personalidad, mi nombre es **Kakarotto**.

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Dijiste que te llamas Kakarotto? Pero se suponía que desapareciste cuando me caí en ese acantilado de bebe.

Kakarotto: Pues agradecele a Tazard,** ahora nos parecemos a Kaede, Lucy o Nyu,** como quiera que se llame, pero tranquilo ya no soy de los malos pero seré un poco grosero igual a Vegeta.

Goku: ¿Como que no eres de los malos? De bebe nuestros padres nos enviaron al planeta para salvarnos de Freezer, y alguien creo que Raditz nos mandó una información o una orden en que aniquilará el planeta.

Kakarotto: Asi era pero despues que vi tus recuerdos ya que somos una personalidad diferente, he cambiado de opinión y ademas nuestros padres nos envió a la tierra porque sabian que iba a morir y que en la tierra nos íbamos a encontrar amigos.

Goku: ¿Y Que quieres de mi?

Kakarotto: De ti nada, solo te voy ayudar a derrotar a Tazard y la forma es que despiertes de nuevo el Ultra Instinto para derrotarlo.

Goku: Eso lo haré.

Kakarotto: Pues todos confiamos en ti Goku, es posible que sufras cambios de personalidad al igual que a mi si nos intercambiamos al igual que esa Diclonius. Déjame que te dé un poco de mi poder (En eso Kakarotto le brinde energia a Goku y brilla pues ahora muchas energías se juntan a Goku y reconoce las otras energías).

Goku: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué están llegando las demas energías de mis compañeros a mi cuerpo?

Kakarotto: No te diste cuenta Goku las veces que utilizaste la Genkidama poco a poco las energias se metieron en tu cuerpo como si fuera unas reservas y asi conseguiste el Ultra Instinto, ademas aquí tienes a todos los que se metieron en tu cuerpo (despues mas figuras de sus amigos aparecen).

Goku: ¿Chicos? Entonces son sus energias.

Sailor Moon: Asi es Goku nosotros somos sus energias que estan ocultas en lo mas profundo de tu poder.

Sailor Mercury: Todos confiamos en ti Goku utiliza nuestra energia y el Ultra Instinto y derrotalo.

Goku: Ya veo entonces brindenme su poder para derrotarlo.

Entonces las Sailor Scouts, Ranma, los caballeros y todos le dieron las energias a Goku y estos desaparecen y entran en Goku como si utilizara su poder, ademas es posible que tenga algunas habilidades de ellos.

Voz: Oye, oye despierta.

Goku: ¿Eh quién es?

***Despues afuera en el sueño de Goku se encontraba Turles tratando de despertar a Goku de lo inconsciente y débil que estaba.***

Turles: Oye despierta, maldición necesita ayuda ¿Eh? (Despues ve a Goku abriendo un poco sus ojos).

Goku: Ay que paso.

Turles: Vaya finalmente despertaste de ese golpe jejejeje.

Goku: Ahi si creo que si jejejeje, ¿Eh? Un momento ¿Turles?

Turles: ¿Turles? ¿Quién es Turles?

Goku: Pues… Espera ¿Perdiste la memoria?

Turles: Si asi es, perdí la memoria y no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera mi nombre.

Goku: (Sorprendido pues ahora Turles se parecerá a él mismo) Uy jejeje entonces eres un amigo ¿no?

Turles: Si me preocupe porque tu ki estaba débil y entonces me dirigí acá, por cierto cuando te veo me pareces familiar a alguien.

Goku: ¿Te refieres a nuestro padre Bardock o es que nos parecemos mucho?

Turles: (un poco pensativo y rascándose la mejilla) Yo creo que las dos. (Serio) Bueno, como sea ahi que enfrentarnos a ese poder maligno.

Goku: Ah es cierto se me habia olvidado, bueno alejate de aqui necesito utilizar una habilidad y puedo quemarte con el calor que puedo hacer.

Turles: Esta bien me iré pero me enfrentaré a ese poder maligno.

watch?v=EEfFHdSzRzU

Goku: Esta bien cuidate (En eso Turles se dirige a Tazard para enfrentarlo y salvar al mundo). Bien ahora es mi turno (este cerraría sus ojos y concentrándose en utilizar el Ultra Instinto pues de la nada se escucha las voces de los amigos de Goku en su interior y en su mente dice) ¡No me habia dado cuenta que las energias de mis amigos entraran a mi cuerpo cuando utilizaba la Genkidama, yo creí que Wiss me contó sobre como tuve el Ultra Instinto y fue por el choque, pues tampoco sabia que esas energias entraran a mi cuerpo y asi utilizar el Ultra Instinto! Bueno lo que importa es derrotar a Tazard de una buena vez por todas.

***Mientras Goku se concentraba ya estaba apareciendo poco a poco su aura de Ultra Instinto, Turles ya estaba llegando a la batalla, los demas estaban un poco cansados y con heridas debido a los golpes y ataques de Tazard, aunque este villano tambien tenia heridas y raspones.***

Tazard: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?

Gotenks: Tu lo pediste preparate para ser picadillos… (En eso se separan)

Goten: ¿Que?

Trunks: Ay se acabó el tiempo de la fusión.

Tazard: Vaya, vaya su fusión se acabó, y mira a quien tenemos al hijo de ese Saiyajin de Goku, y el otro mocoso del presente. Muy bien ahora ¡MUERAN, CARGA MÁXIMA!

Una rafaga roja aparece en la mano de Tazard apuntando o dirigiéndose a ambos niños pues de la nada una rafaga de energia hizo que chocara con la roja enviándola a otro lugar, todos voltearon quien era y era Turles quien sorprendio al mundo.

Turles: Oye en apuntar a unos niños para matarlos son unos egoístas cobardes a sangre fria ¿Porque mejor no te me enfrentas a mi?

Tazard: (Sorprendido pues ese Saiyajin se parece a Goku) Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí otro estorbo y parecido a Goku. Me parece que tengo que matarte maldito.

Goten: Un momento que acaso no es Turles en quien nos enfrentamos hace dias.

Pikoro: Sí pero esta hablando como una buena persona y ademas su ki es de bondad.

Trunks F: Si tienen razon ya no siento nada de maldad en su ki.

Vegeta: Que importa el es un enemigo un insecto que trato de destruir la tierra en varias ocasiones.

Gohan: Pero Vegeta, él nos puede ayudar algo le paso y por salvó a Trunks y Goten. Si asi fuera ellos estarían muertos.

Vegeta: Esta bien, pero no me culpen si algo pasa.

Tazard: Bueno no importa de cualquier caso te matare y pueden enfrentarse a mí a la vez no ahi problema.

Turles: (Detectando el ki de Goku) Jejeje en quien va a ser derrotado seras tu, asi que preparate porque alguien esta listo para derrotar maldito.

Tazard: ¿Que alguien me va a derrotar? Jajaja no me hagas reir ahora pueden atacarme basuras.

Luego otra vez hicieron otra combinación de golpes y patadas, Tazard estaba harto y con su poder hizo que todos se alejaran de él y despues atacó a todos y asi perdiendo poco a poco y teniendo graves heridas.

Tazard: Jajaja ¿Ahora quien es el que me va a derrotar? Nadie jajaja.

Turles: Jejeje creo que estas equivocado si hablaba de uno de nosotros que te iba a derrotar, estaba hablando de otra persona.

Tazard: ¿A que te refieres?

Vegeta: (Detectando el ki de Goku y en su mente) ¿Uhm es Kakarotto? Esta consiguiendo el Ultra Instinto.

Tazard: (Igual detectando el ki de Goku incrementando) ¿Uh? Ya veo es Goku.

***Seiya: (En la nave de Bulma pero sintió un cosmos muy grande) Una Cosmoenergia esta incrementando.

Shiryu: Es cierto es de Goku.

Kairi: Ahora que lo dicen se siente otra vez esa radiación de calor.

Musashi: Es verdad, se siente ese calor desde lejos.

Kaiba: ¿Acaso sera...?

Yugi: Sí yo creo que es el Ultra Instinto.

***Tazard: Bueno es hora de acabar con ustedes y me encargare de ese maldito Saiyajin, ¡MUERAN TODOS USTEDES, CARGA MÁXIMA! (Una esfera roja se dirigía a ellos y es posible que ese ataque puede destruir el universo completo pero de la nada una figura estaba enfrente de la roja y la detuvo sin ningun problema) ¡¿QUE?!

watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk

Turles: (Viendo quien la paro) Jajaja vaya si eres tú, que bueno que estas aqui ahora acaba con el (Este cae inconsciente debido a los golpes y heridas que tiene en su cuerpo causadas por Tazard).

Vegeta: (En el piso tirado) Hmm, Kakarotto, jajaja este es tu fin maldito miserable. Espero y estés listo para que el Ultra Instinto te derrote (Vegeta tambien cae inconsciente).

Gohan: (Viendo que su padre consiguio el Ultra Instinto la cual se enfrentó a Jiren en el torneo de poder hace varios meses atrás) Vaya padre asi que ya puedes usar el Ultra Instinto, te deseo suerte y derrota a ese monstruo.

El rayo rojo desaparecio de la nada y Goku estaba serio y en cabizbajo y no se mostraba sus ojos, solo la mitad de su rostro que solo aparece la boca y su nariz.

Tazard: Jajaja vaya Saiyajin creí que te hubieras quedado inconsciente por un largo tiempo pero me equivoque al fin de cuentas queria matarte.

Goku aun seguía serio con su aura de Ultra Instinto incompleto y sus ojos cerrados abrieron y se vería sus pupilas plateadas ademas se siente una gran radiación de calor, esto deja a Tazard aun mas enfadado pues Goku no le dice nada.

Tazard: Vaya maldito no hablas eh, bueno aun asi te matare y haré de nuevo mi plan para viajar en dimensiones y destruirlas nadie me detendrá.

Goku aun seguía serio pues de nuevo no le decía nada a Tazard, solo una mirada fria y seria.

Tazard: Maldito Saiyajin asi que quieres pasarte de listo, ¡YA ME HARTASTE, HARÉ DESAPARECER ESTE UNIVERSO Y HACER PEDAZOS ESTA DIMENSION! (Dicho esto Goku aun seguía serio, y eso hacía enfadar a Tazard) ¡MUERAN TODOS USTEDES, CARGA MÁXIMA!

Goku: (Aun serio y veía que la esfera roja llegaba a él) ¡ESO JAMAS! (Goku la detuvo con una mano haciendo desaparecer por completo la técnica de Tazard quien estaba sorprendido pues su poder que lanzo desaparecer esta dimension)

Tazard: ¿Que? La hiciste desaparecer fácilmente y eso haría desaparecer por completo esta dimension. (De nuevo no recibe respuesta y este furioso se lanzaría hacia Goku que seguía tranquilo, ademas no se da cuenta que tiene el Ultra Instinto).

Tazard iba a golpear a Goku en el rostro, pues este lo esquiva fácilmente y Tazard le da una patada pero se agacha y Tazard intentó patearlo de nuevo para arrojarlo al cielo pero de nuevo lo esquiva haciendo que Tazard se enfurezca mas en que sus golpes no le den a Goku.

Tazard: (En su mente y enfadado pero analizando que le paso a Goku) ¿Que le pasa a este tipo? Despues que le di esos golpes los esquiva con gran facilidad, ademas es diferente y no es como aquella vez que me enfrente a él hace un año en esta dimension, y sobre todo su transformacion de Ssj, y su ki se siente diferente, es como **una gran mezcla de poderes **igual que yo tuve cuando Lydian me dio mucho poder, pero ese brillo que tiene y en sus ojos son algo muy diferente, ademas sus heridas parece que hubiera desaparecido, y que no le hubiera tocado. Un momento, no, no puede ser sera el... (ahora gritando) ¡ULTRA INSTINTO!

Goku: (Otra vez habla con seriedad) Vaya al fin te diste cuenta Tazard.

Tazard: Maldito asi que ya al fin hablaste, bueno no importa te ganare ya que mi padre me dio una gran mezcla de poderes de todos y te matare.

Goku: No te confíes Tazard hace 14 años o bueno un año en esta dimensión ya no podía hacerte daño debido a tu resistencia pero ahora si te ganare.

Tazard: jajaja Vaya te has vuelto mas engreído y mas serio cuando te transformaste en Ssj la primera y aquella vez en nuestra lucha. Lo que importa es que te ganare (asi soltando mas su poder ademas le queda poco tiempo de vida a que su cuerpo estalle porque no puede contener esas poderosas energías en su cuerpo).

Tazard otra vez se avienta a Goku pues este esquiva cada golpe muy fácilmente y sin ningún problema, Tazard se llena de gran ira y desesperación igual que Kefla cuando se enfrentó a Goku en Ultra Instinto en el torneo de la fuerza.

Tazard: (Aún tratando de pegar a Goku) ¡AAAAHHHH MALDITO SAIYAJIN! (En su mente y dolorido por adentro de su cuerpo) Maldición tenían razón sobre el exceso de energías, mi cuerpo no tardará solo le queda unos minutos para que muera, no importa no voy a parar hasta matar a este Maldito.

Goku aún seguía esquivando, luego le da un golpe a Tazard en la nuca haciendo que este se estrelle a una montaña, y Goku aún tenía las manos abajo sin guardia alguna.

Goku: (Serio) Sal de ahí Tazard se que ese ataque te lastimo pero no fue tan grave, sal de ahí cobarde.

Tazard: (explotando la montaña y apareciendo) Maldito Goku ya me cansaste te mataré y después seguirá toda la vida existente.

Goku: Cierra la boca maldito y pelea.

Ambos se aventaron y Goku aún seguía lo mismo hasta que le dió un golpe en el estómago de Tazard y después haría lo mismo que Jiren en que Goku golpeará a gran velocidad y acertando golpes en el pecho y estómago como el **Truco de las Castañas** de Ranma, después otra patada y desde arriba en el cielo Tazard tendría el control pero Goku levantó su puño y se le arrojó a Tazard como si fueran los **Meteoros de Pegaso** solo que son invisibles, y es lo mismo que hizo con Kefla y Jiren. Tazard revive el ataque haciendo que este se aleje más por los impactos de golpes, Goku no pierde tiempo y de pronto da otros golpes muy rápidos enviando a Tazard en el suelo, el impacto sería muy fuerte que puede crear una corriente de viento y es posible que puede crear algo muy parecido cuando un meteorito chocó con la tierra y así extinguiendo a los dinosaurios, Goku no perdió tiempo entonces de la nada aparece algo detrás de Goku y es parecido a un **vector de una Diclonius** así que lo agarro antes que lo tocara el piso, Goku hizo que el vector regrese a él y así también regresando a Tazard al cielo para que peleará de nuevo así que de nuevo lo arrojó al piso y hace un pequeño impacto y no tan fuerte.

Tazard: (Adolorido por esos golpes que ahora esta muy lastimado y débil) Kss, kts, kghts, mal… Maldito Saiyajin… creas que me derrotaras con… cof. Cof. Esos golpes (dicho esto se levanta muy lento por los golpes)

***Mientras que los que estaban en ambas naves ya habían llegado al campo de batalla, era peligroso pero tenían que estar ahí, Bulma y Yamcha aterrizaron la nave y así muchos bajaron de la nave y atender a los caídos, aún seguían con inconsciente por lo tanto Gohan sería atendido por las Kaede, Nana y las Diclonius, Goten atendido por Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, Diana, y Los Card Captor, Vegeta también estaría atendido por los caballeros y Bulma, a Pikoro también lo atendían. Mientras que con Turles aún estaría solo inconsciente pero llegaron las Sailor Scouts, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, y algunas chicas que también atendían a Turles y además se fijaron que tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo causadas por Tazard, así que poco a poco abría sus ojos.

Turles: Ouch (después se fijará a las Sailor y las chicas con la sonrisa al estilo Son Goku) jejeje siento haberlas visto en alguna parte.

Las Sailor Scouts y las chicas se sorprendieron pues el golpe si le funcionó además se sonrojaron algunas Sailor Scouts y las chicas por su sonrisa con excepción de Uranus, Neptune, y Plut.

Sailor Moon: Tranquilo ya estás a salvo.

Turles: Gracias, y que ahí de ese tipo aún sigue peleando al que se parece a mi.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Te refieres a Goku? esta bien, esta derrotando a Tazard.

Turles: Entonces se llama Goku, jeje pues espero y derrote a ese maldito.

Sailor Venus: Esta bien Turles confía en Goku.

Turles: ¿Turles? Goku también me llamo con ese nombre.

Sailor Mars: (Sorprendida) No lo sabes, ese es tu nombre.

Turles: Pues si es mi nombre creo que me lo quedo.

Sailor Jupiter: Ademas Goku tiene dos nombres uno es de Goku y el otro es Kakaroto.

Turles: ¿Kakaroto? Pues si ese es su nombre yo me pondré otro nombre.

Akane: ¿Deberas quieres otro nombre? Bueno que tal **Guko**.

Ukyo: Suena bien es como Goku pero al revés la O y U.

Sailor Venus: Así es suena bien y ahi un dicho "**los retos son cambios que abren las nuevas oportunidades a puerta**" (Asintiendo la cabeza con ojos cerrados y todos tenian gotas de sudor en Mina).

Shampoo: No se dice asi Mina es "**los cambios son retos que abren la puerta a nuevas oportunidades**".

Sailor Venus: (Con una mano en la cabeza detrás y con una cara nerviosa) Jajajaja pero son casi iguales ¿No?

Sailor Mercury: (Con un libro en la mano) Aunque es muy raro que digas ese proverbio justo ahora.

Todos: (con gotas de sudor) ¡AMY!

***Mientras con Goku aun estaria peleando solo usando el Ultra Instinto Imperfecto, esquivando con gran facilidad los ataques de Tazard, este esta enojado por ver que no le da ni un golpe, Goku le da otro golpe en el estomago y Tazard escupa sangre despues le da una patada para arriba y Goku le da muchos golpes y hace retroceder a Tazard a unos metros.***

Tazard: (Herido y cansado) Cof. Cof. Cof maldito no creas que me daré por vencido, ni dejaré que tu me ganes.

Goku: ¿En serio? Pues intenta… Gahhh (Un dolor de cabeza y sujetando) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Este gritaba, aumentaba mas su aura de ultra instinto y todos lo verían con una extraña porque actúa muy raro Goku).

watch?v=cN_0kdvjTOs

Tazard: ¿Qué te pasa Saiyajin? Estas actuando muy raro, hace unos momentos te golpee la cabeza muy fuerte, y me parece que te esta afectando. (Ahora en su mente) ¿Que? Su ki esta cambiando se esta pareciendo un poco a los Saiyajin, incluso a Vegeta.

Hyoga: (Lejos pero viendo la batalla) Su cosmos esta cambiando.

Shun: Es cierto y se me hace familiar ese Cosmos.

Sailor Moon: ¿Que le esta pasando?

Amu: ¡Y miren su cabeza se la esta agarrando como si sufriera de algo por dentro!

Aome: Si tienes razon, hace poco Tazard lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Todos reaccionaron con eso y recordaron que lo golpeo muy fuerte y todos verían a Goku que seguía gritando y aumentando.

Tazard: Ja no importa, ¡TOMA CARGA MÁXIMA! (En eso un rayo rojo se dirigía a Goku pues de la nada algo salvo y era unos vectores que salieron de Goku enviándolo a otro lugar quien sorprendio al mundo pues Goku no tenia esa habilidad de los Diclonius) ¿Que te pasa?

Goku aun seguía gritando hasta que paro y bajó los brazos, todos esperarían una respuesta, Goku aun seguía serio y poco a poco abrió sus ojos y siguen iguales.

**Kakarotto**: Vaya Tazard gracias por el golpe en la cabeza pero que mal que ya **no pueda hacer lo mismo de antes cuando me enviaron a la tierra de bebe** (muchos se sorprendieron que dijo Goku)

Tazard: ¿Que te pasa maldito? Te crees muy, muy fuerte, vaya que eres estupido Goku.

Kakarotto: ¿Quién es Goku? Ah sí soy yo pero no soy Goku, **yo soy otra personalidad que se quedó dormido durante varios años por un golpe en la cabeza cuando era un bebe, yo soy ¡KAKAROTTO****!** (Muchos se sorprendieron que dijo Kakarotto, y se dieron cuenta que recuperó la memoria).

Tazard: ¡¿Kakarotto, su otra personalidad?!

Kakarotto: Asi es soy la otra personalidad de Goku, soy un Saiyajin, hace un momento cuando Goku estuvo inconsciente por tu estupido golpe de cobarde, estuve hablando con él y le dije lo mismo que se sorprendio, le dije que se tranquilizara puede que suframos cambios de personalidades pero no soy del todo malo, **si recuerdo que me enviaron de bebe por protección y que me enviaron una orden que era matar a todos pero me parece que ya no puedo hacer eso, y ademas quedo en el pasado** ((muchos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Kakarotto y estaban un poco relajados pues ya no sera el Kakarotto que vieron en el sueño si no se golpeara la cabeza y que destruye ciudades y matando inocentes)) le di mi energia a Goku para que lo utilizara en el Ultra Instinto y tambien sus amigos le dieron sus energías a Goku (Se sorprendieron aun mas pero no recuerdan cuando le enviaron su poder).

Tazard: Vaya, asi que pelearé con un Saiyajin que ahora sufre cambios de personalidades, no importa si es Goku que es el bueno o Kakarotto que tal vez sea malo.

Kakarotto: Bueno tal vez seré un poco malo y un poco bueno y grosero pero soy mas inteligente que esos tontos que estan ahi abajo hasta soy 1,000 veces mas inteligente que la tonta de Bulma y el fracasado de Vegeta, y no me compares con esos pobres imbéciles sin cerebros ni con el tonto de Goku (Muchos se sorprendieron por esas palabras ahora se parece mas a Vegeta que les llegaba de coraje y envidia por lo dicho ademas dijo que son tontos sin cerebros, ademas tambien insulto a Goku, ademas Bulma lo escucho y se molesto).

Tazard: Vaya si que eres inteligente pero basta de charla y pelear.

Kakarotto: Sera con un gran gusto en pelear, te mataré y si se entromete algunos de ellos como **Sailor Moon quien es una niña llorona que no se pone a estudiar ni saca buenas calificaciones, o como la tonta sin cerebro de Sailor Venus que tambien las saca muy mal, o la pequeña tonta de Sailor Chibi Moon quien tampoco saca buenas calificaciones, O la muy inteligente de Amy, o la sacerdotisa de Rei quien se parece a Milk y ademas es tonta, o las otras tontas y tontos o el payaso de ese maldito de Tuxedo Mask quien me cae mal incluyendo a esa tonta payasa de Sailor Uranus** quien la odio, no quiero que alguien se entromete y te salvé la vida. (Muchos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Kakarotto, pues si es muy inteligente, grosero, malo, y bueno y es posible que es igual a Vegeta, pero cada comentario hacía enfadar a los demas, pero viendo lo que dijo Kakarotto las hizo pensar que tienen razon, no sacan buenas calificaciones, y aveces son muy tontas) ¡ESCUCHARON SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES TRATA DE SALVAR A ESTA AMENAZA USTEDES SERÁN LOS CULPABLES! (Todos no dijieron, ni tampoco asintieron, nada ademas no es Evil Goku). Bien comencemos maldito aqui te espero.

Tazard: No importa, muere Maldito ¡CARGA MÁXIMA! (Este incrementa el tamaño de la bola y Kakarotto solo se puso como la pose de Black Goku cuando se transforma en SSJ Rose, diciéndole que lo ataque) Vaya maldito ¡MUERE!

Kakaroto con su pose esperando el ataque y no pone defensa y este recibe el ataque y cuando el rayo desaparece en el pecho de Kakarotto no se ve ni una herida, quien sorprendio a Tazard de eso, Kakaroto utiliza otra vez su velocidad agarrando fuerte el brazo derecho de Tazard, y el grita.

Kakarotto: Dime donde se esconde tu padre o te destrozo y te corto el maldito brazo.

Tazard: ¿Crees que te diré donde esta mi padre fácilmente? primero muerto antes que te diga en donde esta.

Kakarotto: (Apretando con mas fuerza el brazo de Tazard y grita mas fuerte y todos no querian ver esa tortura) Pues es hora de **torturare** y hacerlo por las malas (Kakarotto apreta mas fuerte hasta que se escucha como los huesos se rompen).

Tazard: (grita con mas fuerza y las chicas tenian miedo de ver eso) ¡Maldito pagaras por esto!

Kakarotto: Oh claro ¿Como lo harás? ¿Irás corriendo a buscar a tu padre o pedirle ayuda a tu hermano Jimmy? No te preocupes cuando termine contigo enviare a tu hermano y tu padre al otro mundo (Luego otra vez le toma el otro brazo) Ahora no te muevas o te romperé las piernas.

Tazard intenta darle una patada a Kakarotto y este lo detiene fácil, luego lo arroja al suelo y despues se avienta para crear otro impacto muy fuerte creando una gigantesca cortina de humo. Cuando poco a poco se despejaba el humo se veía a Kakarotto poniendo su pie en el estómago de Tazard ademas ya no tiene el Ultra Instinto activado solo esta en forma base.

Kakarotto: No te lo voy a repetir de nuevo ¿Dime en donde esta?

Tazard: Cof. No te lo diré maldito (en eso Kakarotto le aplasta de nuevo con su pie en el estómago de Tazard que hace que grite y escupa sangre)

Sailor Saturn: (Llegando con todos) Goku debes detenerte.

Kakarotto: Soy Kakarotto, Hotaru y no me detendré hasta conseguir información ademas este tipo no le queda nada de tiempo, su padre fue un idiota porque el cuerpo de Tazard es débil y no resiste mucho poder, hasta puede explotar, asi que no me estorben (de nuevo le da otro pisotón a Tazard y el grita y los demas no aguantan eso) Te dire de nuevo (Dando tantas veces las patadas mientras habla) Dime, Pow, en, Pow, donde, Pow esta POW.

Sailor Moon: Detente Kakarotto.

Sailor Mercury: Déjalo empaz ya no puede hacer nada.

Akane: Y no aguantamos ese tipo de torturas.

Kakarotto: (En tono burlón) Puf, ahi por favor no me hagan reír, este tipo recuerden lo que nos contó Kaiosama que este maldito desde niño mató cruelmente a personas inocentes y torturaba a los inocentes, el lo hacia por diversion igual al tonto de Freezer. Pues es hora de que conozca lo que se siente, y en cuanto a ti Tazard, te dije ¿DONDE ESTA TU PADRE Y LOS DEMÁS? (Pisando muy fuerte y gritaba de dolor).

Sailor Mars: (Asustada por ver eso y quiere de vuelta a Goku) ¡GOKU REGRESA POR FAVOR!

Kakarotto: Soy su personalidad, y sufro cambios de personalidad igual que Lucy o Kaede. Asi que Goku puede volver cuando quiera, pero no quiero que me estorbe y consiga información. dije que ¿Donde esta? Dímelo ahora o te corto la cabeza.

Todos reaccionaron con gran terror a Kakarotto de decir eso.

Tazard: No te lo diré asi que cuando quieras puedas hacerlo o que mi padre me teletransporte.

Kakarotto: Esta bien (creando una espada y muchos se espantaron) ¡Ha llegado tu fin! (Este lanza su mano arriba para cortarle pero todos lo detuvieron agarrándolo del brazo) ¿Que hacen, estan en mi contra? Sueltenme

Sailor Chibi Moon: (Sosteniendo a Kakarotto) No, no estamos en tu contra pero no lo mates.

Kakarotto: Si no me dejan hacer esto Abigor se lo llevará y la guerra continuará.

De pronto un portal aparece detrás de Tazard y se lo lleva, Kakarotto se fija y se safa de los demas corrio pero el portal se cerró, Kakarotto se detuvo y apretó los puños que queria golpear a todos por dejarlo escapar y que siguiera con vida.

Kakarotto: (En voz baja y super enfadado) todos ustedes, todos ustedes, todos ustedes, (aumentando la voz poco a poco hasta que) ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS INGENUOS, ESTORBOS!

Despues de eso Kakarotto los avienta con su ki a todos y que chocaran contra el piso.

Kakarotto: Vegeta tenia razon de ustedes no se porque Goku confía en unos ingenuos que no piensan bien las cosas, dejame asegurarles que los Androides 17 y 18 son muy fuertes que podrían derrotarlos fácil incluyendo todos los enemigos que tuvimos en el pasado y yo soy mas fuerte que ellos que hasta podía vencer a Hildegan y Janemba sin mis transformaciones, yo los puedo derrotar muy fácil sin matarlos hasta me tomaría un segundo en derrotarlos a ustedes malditos canallas. Bien de ahora en adelante Goku, Vegeta, y yo estaremos peleando solos sin su ayuda para que nos estorben en acabar con esto… GAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Kakarotto sufrió lo mismo que Goku).

Tuxedo Mask: Goku esta sufriendo un cambio de personalidad.

Sailor Jupiter: (Feliz) Si, Goku regresa.

Kakarotto estaba gritando y paro de gritar, cuando su cabeza se levantaba ya parecía inocente.

Goku: Ay chicos ¿Que paso? Me lo pueden decir.

Todos corrieron y abrazaron a Goku que regresó y las Sailor Scouts y las Dark Scouts derramaban lágrimas.

Goku: Chicos que les pasa.

Sailor Moon: (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) ¿No recuerdas nada?

Goku: Un momento ahora que me acuerdo, Ay, lo siento, Kakarotto se comportó igual a Vegeta, y tambien perdonen si hice cosas malas.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes Goku, estamos bien.

Ikki: Aunque lo que dijo Kakarotto es verdad.

Seiya: Ay vamos Ikki, no es hora de comenzar de nuevo.

Bulma: Bien es hora de regresar con los demas.

Turles: Esperen yo tambien quiero ir con ustedes.

Goku: Esta bien Turles, de ahora en adelante serás un miembro de la familia ademas eres mi hermano.

Turles: Esta bien Jejeje, por cierto ya me puedes decir Guko.

Goku: ¿Guko? Es igual a mi nombre pero al Alvarez.

Turles: Bueno debes agradecerle a Akane que me dio ese nombre la verdad no suena mal, no lo crees Goku.

Ambos se veian felices e inocentes después todos se llevaron a los desmayados y Goku cayo inconsciente por la pelea. Varios minutos pasaron y curaron a todos y despertaron por la pelea, todos contaron que Turles ahora es como Goku y que le pusieron su nombre como Guko, ademas les dijieron que le dieron un golpe a Turles y asi consiguiendo una personalidad, tambien contaron que Goku le golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza y fue Tazard quien le dio, y tambien les dijo que Kakaroto puede regresar pero no es malo del todo.

Gohan: Ya veo entonces ahora sufrirán cambios de personalidades, y tu eres nuestro tío y hermano de padre, con razon te parecías mucho a él.

Guko: Gracias Gohan, por cierto en donde me quedaré.

Goku: Puedes estar en nuestra casa.

Goten: Si suena fantástico en tener un tio.

Guko: por cierto que este traje esta destrozado pero sera mejor hacer uno.

Milk: En la casa ahi ropa de seguro pondrás un Dogi de Goku.

Guko: Gracias a todos por ser miembro de esta familia.

Todos: (Asintiendo y tambien con una sonrisa) No ahi de que.

***Cuando todos regresaron a sus casas, estaba Tazard y Abigor, le quitó el poder para que no explotara, Tazard estaria en una cama cansado y con heridas letales.***

Tazard: Maldito Saiyajin me las vas a pagar por esto.

Abigor: Cálmate Tazard, se que te humillo la otra personalidad pero no te preocupes habrá otra posibilidad.

Tazard: Padre dime, si no quieres a Goku o Evil Goku en nuestro lado ¿Porque dijiste que su destino sera convertirse en un monstruo y unirse a nosotros?

Abigor: La verdad, es que no se lo cuentas a nadie, usó algunos de estos como muñecos de indias para mejorar a Goku y ver los movimientos de ellos y para que se una a nosotros, se que te arriesgue y que casi te maten pero era la manera.

Tazard: Ya veo que quieres decir, le mentiste a todos para que no descubran nada ¿Verdad? y que ahi de los mas fuertes y de ese tal Black.

Abigor: Con Black seria una manera diferente igual a Turles y Zamas, a ellos se unirán, habrá una gran batalla de dimensiones y es posible que se peleen y maten entre sí, con los demas no serian mas que basura pero tu hermano no.

Tazard: Oh ya veo jajaja sera muy divertido y emocionante usarlos como cucarachas.

Abigor: (Con la misma sonrisa que Tazard) Si tienes razon ahora ya me di cuenta cuanto falta para que pase la traición sera en **2 semanas****,** es posible que me maten antes de la traición por eso dejaré a cargo a Black y Zamas en todo.

Mientras hablaban Black Goku ocultaba su ki igual a Zamas y escuchaba toda la platica, y tambien dieron una sonrisa diabólica al escuchar lo que dijo Abigor y ahora esperarán a que Goku se una a ellos.

Black Goku: (Que se alejaba y entra en su cuarto con Zamas) Jejeje, jajaja, je je JAJAJAJAJA, eso si fue una buena noticia Sobre Son Goku.

Zamas: Con la ayuda del mortal Son Goku o Evil Goku sera una buena ventaja.

Black Goku: Asi es, como me gustaría ver eso en el futuro ademas me gustaría soñar el futuro que pasara con Goku cuando es destrozado por los que mas confiaba en el mundo por los estúpidos humanos, ni siquiera ambas personalidades como Kakarotto o Son Goku detendrán el nacimiento de Evil Goku.

Zamas: Si es asi ahora que Goku tiene otra personalidad como Kakarotto es posible que se llame Evil Kakarotto.

Black Goku: Muy bien es hora de dormir, mañana tengo que hacer planes, trataré de usar el poder del anillo para que vea el futuro de la traición, no puedo esperar como se une a nosotros.

Zamas: Si es asi, entonces yo tambien quiero verlo, bueno es hora de dormir.

Esto fue una gran lucha por la supervivencia, **Turles o Guko que ahora sera su nuevo nombre y miembro de la familia Son que ahora sera Son Guko****,** ahora solo falta dos semanas para que la ambición de Abigor se cumpla y que aparezca Evil Goku ¿Que pasara ahora que habrá mas cambios de futuros y destinos y alla mas aliados? Eso no se puede asegurar en los futuros capítulos.


	10. Capitulo 8

watch?v=yvvL-v2c4yc

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

^^^En ambas dimensiones^^^

Desde hace dias que regresaron a su dimension para que lo protejan por si acaso otro ataque es mandada por el peor enemigo Abigor, hermano gemelo de Hearts y padre de Tazard y Jimmy, quien amenaza a las dimensiones y sobre todo un plan que quiere que Goku tenga una traición dolorosa y que se le una a ellos, Goku y sus amigos fueron al parque de diversiones y invitaron a todos sus amigos para divertirse. Antes de esa diversion se vio otro sueño aun mas terror y sorprendente que antes, puede que sea la misma pesadilla de la apariencia de Evil Goku, pero se les vino algo muy inesperado que pronto habrá un ejército de **Black Guerreros y Evil Guerreros, pues son copias o clones pero eran sus energias que estaban adentro de ambos Goku en lo mas profundo de su poder, el cual permite tambien usar en el Ultra Instinto,** mucho tiempo despues habia una competencia de carreras en la cual Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Yugi, Kaede, Haruka, Mina, Seiya, Lucy, Marina, Ranma, Ryoga, Inuyasha, y Happosai eran los participantes y quien ganaba tendrán sus recompensas como comida, dinero, y medallas de cada puesto en la liga donde estan los primeros 3 lugares y tambien los otros lugares. Abigor mando a muchos guerreros enfrentándose a los Guerreros Z y al resto, tambien revivio a Tazard en la cual murio hace mucho tiempo y poco a poco le daba energias como si fuera un Power up que era de las energias de todos aunque eran copiadas por Abigor eran perfectas y tiene una habilidad para crear esferas o Kis de otros Guerreros. Turles estaba peleando pero lo debilitaron y lo golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que el Saiyajin pierda la memoria por completo y crear una personalidad buena e inocente igual a Goku, Kaede, Nyu, Goten y Gohan de corazones puros, Goku tambien recibio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tazard y que tambien regreso Kakarotto que desde bebe estaba dormido durante varios años pero tambien obtuvo como si fuera una personalidad del Saiyajin. Kakaroto torturó a Tazard para conseguir información pero se le escapó por un túnel que se lo llevó Abigor. A Turles le pusieron Guko que es parecido al nombre de Goku pero al revez y se le unió a todos los Guerreros y familia ademas tambien tendrá una buena vida y que ayude en la batalla. ¡Ahora faltan 2 semanas para que llegue el momento de que aparezca Evil Goku y el resto de los nuevos enemigos! ¿Acaso lo impedirán en el futuro? Eso no se sabrá en el futuro si es que acaso lo impiden esa traición. Dense prisa guerreros, ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar a Goku y las dimensiones de los futuros enemigos. ¡CONTAMOS CON USTEDES!

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 8: Una nueva vida para Guko, un misterio del Ultra Instinto en el sueño, el arma de Happosai Shunmin kou en Goku y Guko.

^^^Dimension 1, la montaña paoz en la mañana^^^

watch?v=o76d6Lsfvug

***Comenzaría un buen dia, aun era un poco oscuro pero se eleva poco a poco el sol como si ya estuviera amaneciendo y la hora seria como las 7:00 A.M., Milk se levanto desde hace unos minutos, primero se arregló la ropa, se lavó la cara, los dientes, y luego su hermoso cabello negro largo, hoy no se lo va a marar, hoy lo va a tener el cabello suelto estaria preparando la cena para Goku, Guko, y Goten, ellos tambien harian lo mismo y Turles osea Guko tenia el dogi anaranjado con el simbolo de Goku que era Sabiduria (悟), Goten tambien usaria su dogi de color naranja ademas no es el mismo que uso en Majin Boo y en otras peleas, tiene el mismo simbolo, sus mangas que eran largas eran cortas como la que tiene Goku, sus muñequeras, y sobre todo sus botas, Guko tendra ese dogi por el momenta hasta que consigua o haga su propio Dogi de pelea. Saldrían de sus cuartos para comer, cuando salieron no reconocieron a Milk puede que su ki no lo confunden pero su cabello negro y largo es hermoso y brillaba como si fuera el oro pero de color negro, los tres comían como bestias, ya habian terminado.

Guko: Uff estuvo delicioso la comida.

Goku: Si, bueno es hora de entrenar.

Milk: (un poco molesta) ¿Entrenar?

Goku: Si, Milk tengo que entrenar junto con Guko para hacernos mas fuertes y proteger la tierra incluyendo a todas las dimensiones.

Milk: Esta bien, vayan a entrenar ademas Guko necesita algo para que se acostumbre a esta familia, despues de todo se parece a ti.

Goku y Guko salieron volando hacia un campo o mejor el campo donde trabaja y entrena Goku, necesita probar o entrenar a Guko despues de que estuvo en el infierno ademas de ver el progreso que tuvo Turles la otra y cruel personalidad ademas frio y verdadero villano. Guko es bueno e inocente, en cuanto a Turles es el villano despiadado asi que confiaran a Guko que en Turles.

Goku: (Tomando su pose de pelea) ¡Bien Guko enfrentame!

Guko: (Tomando la misma pose de Goku) De acuerdo Goku.

watch?v=r7B3dCfPKJQ

Ambos gemelos se aventaron y estuvieron peleando aun era el calentamiento asi que hacían otra vez una combinación de golpes y patadas, chocan sus puños y sonaban como impactos, luego Guko le da una patada pero Goku lo detiene y tambien hace lo mismo que Guko y él lo bloquea como si fueran espejos. Guko trata de darle un golpe en el rostro de Goku pero este lo agarra con sus piernas y lo avienta al suelo, hace lo mismo movimiento que usó contra Black Goku, Guko al tocar al piso cae de una rodilla sostenida y se reincorpora para levantarse. Luego Goku baja al piso para estar al frente de Guko, ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Goku: Este entrenamiento es agradable no lo crees Guko.

Guko: Claro, oye Goku antes de comenzar quiero saber algo. Es que me contaron que tu desde bebe te golpeaste la cabeza y conseguiste una personalidad. Quiero saber que hacía en el pasado, es que si me dicen que soy malo en mi otra personalidad, tendría una gran culpa de esto.

Goku: Bueno tu otra personalidad que conocemos era un ser cruel y mataba a todos para conquistar al universo entero, incluso me enfrente a él en un par de ocasiones, pero en este caso ya que consiguio otra osea tu eres una buena persona igual a mi, claro ya consegui tambien mi otra personalidad como Kakarotto pero no es del todo malo.

Guko: Ya veo, y no quiero ser igual a mi otro yo, bueno ahora continuemos.

Goku: (Con una sonrisa y apretando sus manos) Bien, ahi voy.

Guko: Yo tambien ahi voy.

Ambos prendieron su ki, una aura blanca que es de Goku y Guko activa su aura morada, se aventaron y se escuchaban impactos en el cielo y la tierra tembló y se creó unos tornados y aparecieron relámpagos y nubes oscuras, paso poco tiempo y ya estaban un poco heridos pero no cansados. Asi que Goku y Guko pararon el entrenamiento y tenian que ir a su casa para hacer algo, no se sabe que haran pero se les ocurrió una idea y es visitar a sus amigos de la segunda dimension.

Goku: Oye Guko, ¿Que te parece si vamos con nuestros amigos de la otra dimensión?

Guko: Si yo quiero verlos de nuevo.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa de Goku quien tenia la maquina dimensional que parecía un reloj (Aunque ya lo dije tantas veces como era la máquina aunque la de Bulma es mas grande que parece una nave en la que viajó Goku hacia Namek) asi que se juntaron y desaparecieron como si fuera una teletransportación, pero el estilo de desaparecer, es igual al botón que Goku presiona cuando se dirige al gran Zeno Sama.

^^^Dimension 2, en la región Nerima^^^

***Ambos aparecían en Nerima y era como las 7:50 de la mañana y este dia era en que los estudiantes irían a la escuela, Goku y Guko estarían a unos ¼ de camino donde Ranma y Akane pasan para ir a la escuela y ellos a veces llegan tarde por lo lejos que esta y otras veces por retraso de algunos de los 2 aunque Nabiki tambien va a la misma dirección pero se adelanta.***

Goku: Bueno pues llegamos de nuevo.

Guko: Si y por cierto, entiendo que esta ciudad es Tokio pero que Región estamos.

Goku: Yo no lo se pero creo que estamos en Nerima, aquí es donde pasamos hace dias cuando todos perseguimos a Happosai por muchos lados.

Guko: (Detectando 3 presencias una esta muy cerca y las otras 2 muy atrás) ¿Eh? Siento que tres presencias se dirigen aquí.

Goku: Si es cierto, una es de Nabiki, las otras 2 son Ranma y Akane solo que ambos estan mas atras.

Nabiki aparece enfrente de Goku y Guko, bueno ella iba corriendo y se topó con ambos.

Nabiki: Hola chicos.

Goku, Guko: (Con sus típicas sonrisas) Hola. ¿Por qué estas corriendo?

Nabiki: Tengo que llegar a la escuela y creo que llegaré a tiempo.

Guko: ¿Estas segura? Porque si no llegas tendre que llevarte.

Nabiki: SI es asi (levantando su mano) págame 300 yenis.

Goku: Si que se parece a 18 con dandole dinero en cualquier favor, bueno yo puedo darte 300 yenes por él (en eso Goku le da 300 Yenis a Nabiki y lo acepta).

Nabiki: Bueno Guko tendras que llevarme.

Guko: De acuerdo pero ¿Como quieres que te lleve? es Cargando y volar hacia tu escuela o que utilice mi Super velocidad.

Nabiki: (Poniéndose junto a Guko para que la cargue) Puedes llevarme volando.

Goku: Bueno Guko te veré luego en la escuela, me tocara a mi con Ranma y Akane.

Guko: De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos! (elevándose y volando hacia la misma dirección donde estaba corriendo Nabiki) Nabiki tu me dices en donde esta tu escuela.

Goku: ¡OYE GUKO CUANDO LLEGUES A LA ESCUELA AUMENTA TU KI, POR FAVOR! (Guko asiente y se va) ahora tendre que esperar a que ambos vuelvan para ayudarles.

Pasaron unos 30 segundos y aparecieron ambos corriendo.

Ranma: Maldición odio llegar tarde.

Akane: No estaríamos asi si no te hubieras quedado dormido.

Ranma: Si, si lo se pero tambien tendre que recordarte que tu te retrasaste en buscar tu mochila y tus zapatos.

Akane: Si lo se, (viendo adelante) Un momento ¿Ese es Goku?

Ranma: Si es el pero ¿Por qué esta ahi parado esperandonos?

Ambos aun seguían corriendo y se toparon con Goku y pararon.

Ranma: Goku ¿Que haces aqui? y dinos te topaste con Nabiki.

Goku: Si asi es ella llegara a la escuela con la ayuda de Guko.

Akane: ¿Turles, bueno Guko se fue llevando a mi hermana hacia la escuela?

Goku: Si, nos pidió 300 yenes y Guko se ofreció para ayudarla (detectando el ki de Guko que aumentó) Bueno podemos hablar mas tarde, vamos pongan sus manos a mi espalda para hacer la teletransportacion.

Ambos jóvenes pusieron sus manos y en el momento que lo hacia Akane sintió su mano tocando un músculo que era duro (obvio no lo va apretar) Goku realiza la teletransportación y llegando a la escuela Furinkan, Guko dejó de aumentar su ki y las chicas veian los guapos que eran Goku y Guko ademas de musculosos.

Ranma: Uff, que bien que llegamos a tiempo.

Akane: (agradeciendo a Goku y a Guko) Gracias Goku, Guko por ayudarnos atraernos a la escuela.

Goku y Guko: No hay de que.

Yuka: Oye Akane, son tus amigos.

Akane: Yuka, Sayuri, si son nuestros amigos.

Yuka, Sayuri: (En su mente) Que guapos son ellos.

Goku: (Con su típica sonrisa) Hola mi nombre es Son Goku pero me pueden decir Goku.

Yuka, Sayuri, las chicas y todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron por ese nombre y es bueno que ustedes saben igual a la de la leyenda.

Guko: (lo mismo que Goku) Hola es un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Son Guko pero me pueden llamar Guko, y soy hermano de Goku.

Chicas: ¡AY QUE GUAPOS SON ELLOS!

Goku, Guko: ¿Nosotros? Gracias.

Guko: Oigan sera mejor hablar mas tarde porque les falta 5 minutos.

Los estudiantes empezaron a correr directo a sus clases a toda velocidad.

Goku: Bueno es hora de ir a ver al resto por si acaso llegan tarde a sus escuelas.

Guko: Bueno yo iré a ver a las chicas para que no llegen tarde.

Goku: (Poniendo sus dedos en la frente) Esta bien, tu ve con Serena y las chicas aunque tambien a los chicos para que los ayudes(Goku se detiene y ve a alguien que parece estar deshidratado) Oye alguien viene.

Pues ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Gosunkugi el mismo amigo y enemigo de Ranma y el que trata de conquistar a Akane.

Goku: Tu ve a ver a los demas yo me encargo de el.

Guko: Esta bien (prendiendo vuelo y Gosunkugi se sorprende).

Goku: Esta bien chico, bueno es hora de que te ayude en llegar a la escuela.

Gosunkugi: ¿De veras? Me vas a ayudar.

Goku: Si claro ¿Y cual es tu clase?

Gosunkugi: Yo estoy en la misma clase que Ranma, Akane y Ukyo.

Goku: Ya veo, espera pon tu mano en mi espalda para llevarte a tu clase.

Gosunkugi: ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Voy a llegar tarde a la clase.

Goku: Tranquilo haré la teletransportación para que llegues a la clase.

Gosunkugi: Ok, lo haré.

***Goku usó su mejor técnica y aparecio a lado de Ranma y Akane que se espantaron al igual que los demas estudiantes cayendo al suelo en estilo anime.***

Gosunkugi: (Sorprendido) Ay, si llegue muy rapido a la clase.

Goku: Jajajaja lo ves que si tenia razon, bueno ya llegaste ahora puedes sentarte en tu asiento.

Gosunkugi: (Agradeciendo con su mano agarrando a la otra) Muchas gracias señor.

Goku: Puedes llamarme Goku, muchacho.

Gosunkugi: Gracias Goku.

Goku: Bien ¿Eh? (Viendo a la clase unos tirados y otros levantados) Oigan si esto es una clase ¿Por qué se estan quedando dormidos y tirados en el piso? No me digan es la hora de la siesta (Todos otra vez cayeron al suelo en estilo anime)

Ranma: (Levantándose del suelo y un poco molesto) No es eso Goku, nos espantaste de nuevo con tu técnica.

Goku: (Poniendo su mano en la cabeza derecha y con cara nerviosa) Jejeje lo siento se me habia olvidado.

En eso una niña entra y era nada mas que la maestra de Ranma y de la clase era la maestra Hinako Ninomiya.

Hinako: (Poniéndose enfrente de la clase para ver a los estudiantes que estan presentes y otros no) Bien estudiantes es hora de… (Viendo a Goku en medio de la clase y ella en vez de que haga algo como que señor tendrá que salir es una clase, ella lo vio y se enamoró de Goku por lo guapo que es el Saiyajin y en su mente dice) Ay que hombre mas guapo y musculoso es el. (Y con una sonrisa se fue a verlo de frente) Hola señor que se le ofrece.

Goku: (Viendo a la niña) Bueno yo solo vine ayudar a Gosunkugi en que no llegara tarde y lo hice justo a tiempo. Por cierto ¿No deberías estar en una escuela de primaria? Creo que ya se te hizo tarde ¿no crees?

Algunos se rieron a escondidas por lo que dijo Goku.

Hinako: (Un poco seria y enojada) No soy una niña, soy la maestra de esta clase.

Goku: ¿Dijiste maestra? (Viendo a la niña que era la maestra y midiendo su estatura) Por lo visto pareces una niña aunque no se si pueda creerlo pero de niño tenia 16 años y me veía como niño de 8 años. Me puedes decir que edad tienes.

Hinako: Tengo 20 años pero mi cuerpo cambia cuando hago mi mejor técnica.

Goku: ¿Una técnica? Con razon tienes un ki un poco poderoso, (Poniéndose en guardia en la clase) Si es asi, vamos enfrente quiero conocer tu verdadero poder.

Estudiante mujer: Vieron, él se quiere enfrentar a la maestra.

Estudiante hombre: Si, es muy extraño que alguien se le enfrente, a Ranma se le hizo difícil con ella ya que absorbe el aura de todos y puede cambiar de cuerpo.

Goku: ¿Que, absorber el ki de sus oponentes? Oye eso es cierto que absorbes el aura de tus oponentes y cambias de cuerpo.

Hinako: Asi es señor asi que sera mejor que no se le ocurra enfrentarse a mi o se las verá.

Akane: Goku debes hacerle caso, ademas estamos en la escuela y tenemos que estar estudiando.

Goku: Ay lo siento se me olvido ese detalle, bueno señorita disculpe por interrumpir su clase, ya debo irme (poniendo sus dedos en su frente).

Hinako: (Con su sonrisa y despidiéndose del Saiyajin) Esta bien señor Goku que le vaya bien.

Goku: Usted tambien, por cierto no se como seria usted de adulta cuando absorbe el ki de sus oponentes pero por lo que veo usted es muy bonita (Lo dice con una sonrisa que haría sonrojar a todas las estudiantes y mas a la maestra) ¡Bueno hasta luego! (desapareciendo enfrente de todos en la cual les dio una gran sorpresa).

Hinako: (En su mente y enamorada) ¿De verdad soy bonita? Acaso le gusto, la próxima le preguntaré si tiene una cita conmigo o algo.

Ranma: Maestra, maestra, ¿Hola ahi alguien ahi?

Hinako: Eh no es nada, (ahora seria) bueno es hora de comenzar las clases (luego la maestra se fue al frente del salón).

Ranma: (En su mente) Goku sí que es un imán para las mujeres incluyendo a las diosas y angeles.

***Mientras con Guko estaria enfrente de la escuela de las chicas osea de Serena, Amy, Lita, y Mina y el ayudo a las retrasadas como Mina y Serena y agradecieron en que no llegaran tarde ademas tambien le agradecieron a Guko por la ayuda. Goku se teletransporta y estaria a lado de Turles.***

Goku: Excelente, ¿Ahora que haremos?

Guko: Hmm, no lo sé, no tengo nada que hacer además, tampoco sé que haremos. Estaba pensando en entrenar un poco pero creo que será mejor hasta que comamos ¿No lo crees?

Goku: Esta bien, iremos a comer. Si no mal recuerdo Shampoo, su abuela Colone y Ukyo hacen comida unas pizzas y tallarines que preparan, pero como Ukyo esta en la escuela será mejor que regresemos a nuestra dimensión. (Recordando algo) Un momento, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir a la ciudad de Kamakura, tengo que ver a Lucy y a las demas.

Guko: Esta bien, te sigo.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo hacia Kamakura que esta en 50 kilómetros al suroeste de Tokio (Tal Vez este en lo correcto en donde esta).

watch?v=E7et6Asfg8g

***En la ciudad de Kamakura, en la casa maple o la posada Kaede, estarían todas las Diclonius en la casa limpiando mientras Kouta, Yuka, y Mayu estarían en la escuela ademas no pueden llevarlas a la universidad en donde estan Kouta y Yuka porque seria peligroso que las Diclonius esten ahi, obvio hay algunas razones muy peligrosas pero lo mas peligroso es que el viejo loco tenga ayudantes y por eso seria mejor que esten asi por una temporada, ademas hace un poco de frío ya que es posible que sea noviembre.***

Lena: Uff, estoy muy cansada haciendo la limpieza de la casa.

Emilia: Si, no se como nuestra reina y Nana se acostumbraron hacer esto.

Nana: Eso es porque Mayu, Kouta, y Yuka nos dijo que si la casa es para todos tendremos que hacer la limpieza ademas cuando llegue aqui estaba haciendo la limpieza y haciendo una competencia con Nyu, si a mi tambien se me hacia cansada y aburrido en todo esto pero me acostumbre a esto, la verdad no esta nada mal.

Nyu: (ahorita cambio de personalidad Kaede y trajo a Nyu) La verdad no me acuerdo mucho cuando llegué aquí y que hice pero me gusta esta casa y la voy a cuidar limpiandola, ustedes deberían hacerlo porque si no la casa sera todo un desastre que jamas podrán acostumbrarse a todo un desastre.

Despues alguien toca la puerta y una de las Diclonius que estaba cerca de la puerta osea Elsa estaria abriendo y se fijó que era Goku y Guko.

Elsa: ¡Goku, Guko, Hola! ¿Como les va?

Goku: Bien. Gracias Elsa.

Guko: Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con Goku.

Ambos con sus típicas sonrisas hicieron que la Diclonius estaria roja de las mejillas.

Goku: ¿Eh? (poniendo su mano en la frente y ella se sonroja mas que parece que le va a dar un beso) No tienes fiebre pero no entiendo porque te pones roja.

Elsa: Estoy bien ¿Y que les trae por aquí?

Goku: Es que me acuerdo algo sobre Nyu, bueno su reina que se llama Lucy aunque tambien es Kaede, bueno es que queria verla y este bien pero tambien queria verlas para ver si esta bien.

Elsa: Estamos bien pero puedes pasar con Guko.

Goku y Guko: (Con sus sonrisas) Gracias Elsa.

***Ambos pasaron y se encontraron con todas las Diclonius limpiando la casa.***

Nana: (Con una sonrisa de buena niña) ¡Goku, Guko hola!

Goku: Hola vine aqui para ver si las cosas estan bien y tambien con Kaede.

Nyu: Mi personalidad y yo estamos bien Goku.

Goku: Vaya asi que ahorita es Nyu, bueno que bien que estes bien.

Guko: Oye Goku, crees que podemos ayudar de esa maldad que tiene ella. (Nyu un poco penada o miedo en eso, Guko mueve sus manos de que se tranquilice) Lo siento Nyu no quise ofenderte, solo queremos ayudarte eso es todo.

Nyu: Lo se, por lo que me dijieron o porque vi mi pasado en ese sueño hace 2 dias (en el cap 6) vi como mi otra personalidad mataba a mucha gente, la verdad no quiero que yo ni ella seamos asesinas por ella (lo decía con mucha tristeza, su voz de miedo y sobretodo derramando lágrimas).

Goku: (Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Nyu y estaba enfrente de ella con su típica sonrisa de confianza) Lo se Nyu, yo tampoco quiero que ninguna de ustedes 2 sean asesinas y tampoco quiero que sean controladas por ella, tu eres una buena niña, tu otra personalidad la verdadera tuvo una vida triste de niña pero ahora que te tiene a ti, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, Mayu, Wanta y nosotros incluyendo a las Diclonius somos sus amigos y las protegeremos de todo incluyendo a Kakuzawa. (Recordando al viejo y estaria serio pues ese no le cae bien ademas es un monstruo triturador, frio, cruel, y sobretodo loco que se cree dios de la raza) Y hablando de el, espero y este escondite o su nuevo hogar sea un lugar seguro para que no los encuentren.

Nana: (Seria tambien) Yo tambien espero que estemos bien, no quiero arriesgar a todos en esta casa.

Maria: (Enojada y tambien seria por recordar ese lugar) Si nos encuentran estaré segura que les arrancaré sus cabezas y sus brazos y piernas.

Nora: (Igual) Y yo me encargaria de sacarles los ojos y su cerebros.

Nira: Y yo quiero sacarles las tripas y cortarlos a la mitad a esos maleantes.

Todas las Diclonius excepto Nana, y Nyu estarían abrazadas por imaginarse a eso y Goku y Guko estarían un poco… no lo sé imaginense de estar serios o pensar en ese horror.

Goku: Oigan se que ustedes han sufrido pero no tiene caso hacerles eso a esos tipos, un merecido sí pero no la muerte. Ademas no hay que decirlo en Nana y Nyu o alguno de los demas.

Lola: (Un poco apenada igual que las demas) Lo sentimos Goku, nos dejamos llevar por eso que teníamos que hacer pero es que ese lugar no es muy bueno, mataron a cientos de nosotras incluyendo a los bebés.

Goku: Lo se, pero no ahi que preocuparse mientras todas ustedes esten bien aqui, ademas ya no tienen Diclonius en ese laboratorio ya que las saque a todos ustedes y no habia nadie mas, solo los científicos, los soldados y ese viejo pero ahi algo que me pareció sentir creí que era mi imaginacion pero senti 2 presencias mas, una no era tan fuerte ademas ese ki se parecía a la de Nyu, y la otra presencia igual a Kakuzawa pero mas fuerte, queria ver pero no pude.

Nyu: ¿Un ki muy parecido al mío?

Goku: Si veran, les contare lo que es el ki aunque ya lo saben porque vieron ese sueño en la que tuve aventuras de niño y tambien todos los enemigos que tuve y creo que ustedes vieron como obtuve el Ultra Instinto y la pelea contra Hearts, pero recuerdan a Cell que tenia mis celulas y tambien tenia el mismo ki que el mio (todas asintieron) bueno pues nosotros podemos sentir tambien el ki de cada familiar como por ejemplo pongamos a Yuka y Kouta son primos ellos son primos y tienen el mismo ki porque comparten la misma sangre.

Nyu: ¿Entonces quieres decir que yo tenga un familiar por ahi?

Goku: Eso no lo se porque dije que tal vez fue mi imaginación en que alla sentido un ki muy parecido al tuyo y tambien un ki muy gigantesco, pero desaparecieron.

Samantha: Entonces la reina debe tener un familiar ahi pero oculto, (volteando a Nyu) oye Nyu que pasaría si ese viejo tiene a un familiar tuyo tal vez sea tu hermana o hermano ¿Que reacción tendrías?

Nyu: (Un poco asustada) No lo se, si es alguien de mi familia de seguro esta en peligro.

Goku: (Un poco serio) No te preocupes, voy a volver a nuestra dimension para encontrarlo, estoy seguro que esa isla este en el mismo lugar pero antes tengo que hacer unas cosas, ademas cuando hago la teletransportación no marca en donde aterrice ya que estaba en medio del océano pero de todas formas lo voy a buscar.

Nyu: (Con su cálida sonrisa) Gracias Goku.

Guko: Yo tambien ire, quiero saber quien es ese malvado viejo.

***Goku: (En la puerta junto con Guko para salir de su casa) No se preocupe iré a buscar ese laboratorio voy a ver si ahi mas por ahi adentro aunque no estoy seguro de eso.

Nathalie: Esta bien cuidense chicos tengan cuidado si ese viejo logra hacerles algún daño aunque no creo que ese loco logre lastimarlos pero tengan cuidado.

Guko: Estaremos bien si acaso pasa algo malo llamenos.

Ambos desaparecieron y regresando a su dimension, todos estarían en sus escuelas con excepción de Aome, Inuyasha, y las Diclonius, llevarán un largo tiempo de escuela.

^^^Dimension 1, justo arriba de la ciudad del oeste aparecen Goku y Guko quien regresaban de la otra dimension y ellos prendieron vuelo al oceano, puede que sea grande pero no tardaran mucho en buscarlos^^^

Guko: (Volando a toda velocidad con Goku y hablando) ¡Oye Goku, me puedes decir quien es el viejo de Kakuzawa!

Goku: Claro te contaré, ese viejo llamado Kakuzawa quiere a Lucy y los demas Diclonius para que sea el nuevo dios de la nueva raza humana, los utiliza para ser su experimento y triturarlas a todas las Diclonius con esos científicos para saber mucho de ellas y los hace sufrir, y cuando ví los recuerdos de Kaede el hijo de Kakuzawa tenía cuernos en la cabeza y ocultos en su peluca, no entiendo porque los tenía pero sí su padre tiene algo que ver en esto tengo que preguntarle eso, Nana y los demás son Diclonius como Kaede quien es la reina además es muy bonita esa niña y con sus cuernos lo hace ver más bonita. Bueno Kaede tenía el virus vector ella le ponía el Virus a todos desde niña tenía fiebres porque transmitía el Virus a los padres, ella no lo supo cómo fue eso pero poco a poco ella sufrió y consiguió sus poderes, o mejor dicho los descubrió a cambio se apareció ella dentro de Kaede quien es el ADN que nació por el odio y rencor a los humanos y tratando de controlar su cuerpo (lo siento pero será mejor que ya le contó todo) y así fue como son su historia.

Guko: (un poco triste de escuchar la historia de Kaede) lamentó que ella tenga una vida muy triste y adolorida, las personas la veían como un ser muy extraña y esos niños matando a su perro y maltratando a ella como un animal. Pero ahora sí tiene muchos amigos y también tiene a su personalidad osea Nyu quien se parece a nosotros 2.

Goku: (un poco serio) Si, por eso le di una golpiza a ese señor no me caía bien era un ser cruel, no se que tenga en su mente pero cuando lo vea entraré a sus recuerdos y ver cada detalle de porque hace estas cosas por lo que me dijo hace días no me convence.

Ellos aún estaban en el océano y estaban buscando esa isla, se separaron para que sea rápido y pasearon por todas partes en buscar esa isla y tratando de buscar sus ki pero ya tenían más de 1 hora más o menos, y no encontraron nada así que regresaron a la casa en la montaña paoz.

Goku: No los encontré, Maldición.

Guko: Yo tampoco es muy raro que desaparecieran de la nada, me preguntó cómo tú me dijiste que ellos estaban en el océano y no ahí nada.

Goku: Eso tampoco lo sé, es muy raro que la isla desapareciera y sin dejar rastro.

Guko: Entonces quieres decir que murieron por algo.

Goku: No, no, es imposible que regresaran a su dimensión nosotros tenemos la máquina dimensional y es imposible que ellos la tuvieran desde el laboratorio de Bulma. no se que paso pero hay que informarle a Nyu y a los demás.

^^^dimension 2, justo en Kamakura^^^

***Goku y Guko estaban ahí enfrente de la puerta de la casa Maple para contarle a los demás con malas noticias***

Amanda: ¿Que? No estan en su dimension.

Goku: No, ya llevamos una hora en buscarlo en todas partes del sur, también tratamos de buscar su ki pero no ahí nada, lamentó las malas noticias.

Guko: No se sabe en dónde están, tal vez ese sujeto que lo llaman Abigor le hizo algo malo y tal vez ya lo mataron.

Nana: Es posible que si le hayan matado, pero no estamos seguros de eso.

Goku: Si tan solo le hubiera metido en sus recuerdos puede que vea algo de porque este haciendo esto, también sobre su hijo que tuvo cuernos en su cabeza, y también ver qué relación tiene con Lucy, pero no pude.

Nyu: (Con ambas manos en los labios) Entonces no voy a saber nada si tengo un familiar mio.

Goku: (Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Nyu) No te preocupes si en caso que vuelvan aparecer podremos saber demasiado.

Nyu: (Con su sonrisa y abrazando a Goku) ¡Gracias Goku, si eres una buena persona! (Ahora en su mente mientras Goku respondió el abrazo) Goku siempre fuiste una buena persona, siempre te preocupaste por todos incluso arriesgas tu vida en salvar a todos, eres un gran héroe, no se como ellos te quieren traicionar en el futuro, no quiero que te conviertas en alguien cruel y despiadado.

Goku: Tranquila Nyu estoy seguro que ellos siguen con vida y podré buscar algo para averiguar todo y tambien espero y tu otra personalidad escuche esta conversación.

***Mientras con Yugi y sus amigos en la clase estarían haciendo su problema de Matemáticas, pero el tipo de Matemáticas es algebra 2 resolvían las ecuaciones de unos problemas de matemáticas que eran como (2x+4)(7x+9) y otros ejemplos de Álgebra y problemas similares a esta.***

YugI: (En su mente mientras resolvía una pregunta de Algebra) Que haré para impedir ese futuro, eso no es lo mismo en resolver algo muy fácil en matemáticas. Esa misma noche vi ese sueño en la que lo traicione y aparecio otros dos yo, no creo que eso pueda aparecer en el futuro pero pasa lo que pase impedire eso, si no hago eso tendre que enfrentarme a alguien que es un amigo mio.

Anzu: (Lo mismo que Yugi) Lo que dijo Kakarotto ayer, me hizo pensar que los enemigos que tuvo Goku son aún más poderosos como los que ví en ese sueño, y además creo que el tiene toda la razón que nos pueden derrotar en segundos pero eso jamás nos daría por vencido a esto.

***Lucy: (en otra escuela, estudiando estudios sociales el tipo de materia es Mundo de historia y en su mente) En ver esta clase de historias me gustan demasiado incluyendo en libros, y también me gustó cuando estuve en ese sueño, (poniendo su cara de tristeza o de preocupación) pero lo que me preocupa es que Goku se convierte en nuestro enemigo debido a la traición eso jamás no quiero que algo pase ya con Kaede fue una no quiero una segunda.

***En la clase de Serena justo en su escuela estaría como siempre que no entiende nada de la escuela y saca malas calificaciones***

Serena: (En su mente y desesperada) Uy esto es más difícil, jamás me sacaré buenas calificaciones, la verdad es que (poniendo su cara de tristeza) si soy una tonta como dijo Kakarotto. Entiendo que Kakarotto se comportó como Vegeta y que es muy inteligente pero de la manera en que nos vio es como si fuéramos hacerle algo muy malo a él, o es posible que esté equivocada y que se le parezca a Bardock en su actitud.

***Justo en la escuela Furinkan estaría Ranma y sus amigos jugando Fútbol***

Ranma estaría corriendo hacia la cancha y esquivando a todos los otros jugadores para que no le quiten el balón, y su equipo estaría ayudando a Ranma para que meta un gol o que un jugador le meta la pelota a la cancha. Justo en eso Ranma golpea al balón con gran fuerza y mete un gol. Las chicas estarían sorprendidas de que ese gol fue estupendo e increíble. Goku y Guko estarían viendo el partido desde arriba de la escuela Furinkan solo que en vez que estén volando estaban en el techo.

Goku: (Viendo el partido de Ranma) Vaya ese juego parece divertido.

Guko: Si tienes razón, tu jugaste a eso o no.

Goku: (rascándose la mejilla) Pues no, no jugué a ese juego, no estuve en una escuela como ellos, ya que crecí entrenando, y en dónde vivía no había ese tipo de juegos.

Guko: Para mi se me hace divertido en jugar a eso.

Goku: (Se le ocurrió una idea) Oye estuve pensando sobre este juego, si Champa y Bills se pelean de nuevo como siempre haremos este juego.

Guko: ¿Crees que le gustará este juego?

Goku: Si hace mucho jugamos al Baseball y ganó el universo 7 gracias a Yamcha, creo que sí podría gustarle esto pero como había reglas en ese juego no entendía mucho, pero si vemos cómo se juega es posible que se le ocurra a Bills y Wiss en participar con Champa y Vados a ambos universos.

Justo en ese momento apareció Happosai robando la ropa de las chicas del gimnasio, las chicas lo perseguían para que les regrese la ropa del gimnasio y tenían escobas.

Happosai: Jejeje ay que lindo me lo quedaré para mí colección.

Akane: (corriendo con todas sus amigas para golpearlo) Oiga viejo libidinoso vuelva aquí. Ese maldito no escapara.

Goku: (Aún arriba y viendo la escena) Jajaja es muy divertido ver esto, el puede ser igual que el maestro Roshi o quizá un poco más.

Guko: Jajaja muy divertido quiero ver qué pasa.

Akane: ¡RANMA RAPIDO HAZ ALGO!

Ranma: Grr ese viejo (levantando su pie para patear el balón) ¡TOME ESTO!

El balón estaba llegando apunto de golpearlo en la cabeza pero este gira y la golpea mandandola al techo y Goku la agarra con un simple dedo.

Happosai: (Saltando al techo) Jajaja eres muy tonto Ranma ¿Crees que ese truco pueda funcionar dos veces?

Ranma: Ese maldito viejo libidinoso ¿Así a ver cómo le puede evitar esto? (Echándose agua en la cabeza y Goku y Guko se sorprendieron que Ranma se convirtió en una linda mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego)

Goku: Ah entonces era cierto que ellos se transforman cuando les cae agua fría en ellos y sufren cambios pero no pueden cambiar su ki.

Ranko: (abriendo su camisa dejándose ver los pechos) ¿Ahora veamos que le parece esto?

Happosai: (con ojos de corazón) ¡Ay que lindo!

Happosai se avienta pero este recibe el golpe de Ranma cayendo al suelo y las chicas se le avientan al viejo libidinoso, Goku y Guko que vieron que Ranma levanto su camisa no parecía tenerles efecto en eso pero del cuerpo de una mujer era muy diferente que Goku y Guko querían gritar así como al estilo que Goku desde niño que le quitó la ropa interior a Bulma. Solo que antes que gritaran unos momentos abajo.

Ranko: Jajajaja ese viejo siempre cae en este truco.

FWAM

Ranko: (roja de la mejilla porque fue golpeada) Oye Akane ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

Akane: ¡No debes hacer eso y debes cubrirte el pecho desvergonzado, alguien puede gritar y hacer un escándalo!

Goku y Guko: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la tierra incluyendo otros mundos como por ejemplo Inframundo, Céfiro en donde combatieron las Guerreras magicas, el planeta de Sailor Galaxia, el Olimpo, el santuario de Athena, Egipto en dónde fue Yugi con sus amigos, en cada escuela de Nerima, y de otros países incluso el de otros animés que puedan tener un crossover con otro, por ejemplo hagan de cuentas como los Avengers y otros que salvan el mundo separados o pueden poner otro ejemplo. Sin embargo cuando gritaron ambos Saiyajin todas las personas temblaron y cuando paro el grito dejaron de temblar y estaban hasta los nervios de escuchar ese grito tan fuerte que tal vez se haya escuchado en todo el universo de esta dimensión. Si quieren pongamos el ejemplo de como se pusieron todas las personas, hagamos de cuentas que en Dbz justo cuando se acabó la saga de los Saiyajin y Goku estaría en el hospital y le iban a dar inyección este grita que todas las personas y los dioses incluyendo los extraterrestres tuvieran caras nerviosas o asustados por escuchar ese grito pues ahora todos tenían esas caras.

***Rei: (En su escuela y con cara de nerviosa) ¿Ese fue Goku y Guko? Su grito fue muy fuerte que me dió un susto.

***Seiya: (quien también estaría con cara nerviosa y estaría en el orfanato con Miho) Ese grito fue el más fuerte que alla escuchado en mi vida.

***Artemisa: (la hermana de Athena quien también estaría en las mismas condiciones) Jamás creí que unos mortales tan guapos tendrían ese grito tan imponente.

***Yusuke: Ay quien podría gritar tan fuerte de esta manera me espantó.

***Rinne: Ay que problema algo debió haber pasado.

***Sakura: (En la escuela y con mirada nerviosa al igual que sus amigos y en su mente) AY no sabia que Goku y Guko podían gritar tan fuerte.

***Aome: (Con sus viejas amigas) Ay algo debió haber pasado a Goku y su hermano.

***Kouta: ¿Acaso él está cerca?

Yuka: No se escuchó por todos lados.

Narrador: (Ah una cosa, y pongan atención, si ustedes ya vieron el primer capitulo de Inuyasha 2 o si quieren Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon, esta historia que es de Inuyasha es despues de enfrentarse al cabeza de Raiz asi que recuerden esto).

***Jaken: (En el pasado pero escucho el grito) Ay ¿De quién fue ese grito? Me espanto.

***Miroku: (Con sus dedos en las orejas por escuchar ese grito) Ay, ¿Quién puede gritar de esa manera?

Sango: (Con gotas de sudor y nerviosa por el grito) Por el grito y la voz fue Goku.

Shippo: El pobre debió de gritar por algo que le da miedo o es porque vio algo.

***Ranko: (un poco pasmada) ¿Eh? Ese grito fue de Goku y Guko.

Akane: Si eran ellos pero por dónde fue que comenzó el grito.

Estudiante: Oye escuchaste esos gritos.

Estudiante: Pues claro, dicen que el grito se escuchó por toda la tierra.

Estudiante: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? ¡¿Toda la tierra?!

Estudiante: Si, pero no sabemos quién fué.

Estudiante: Oye me pareció ver a 2 personas en el techo de la escuela Furinkan creo que ellos gritaron ya que el sonido y el grito comenzó desde arriba.

Todos: ¡¿Que cosa?!

Todos corrieron al techo y se encontraron con Goku y Guko que estaban quietos como estatua sin hacer un movimiento.

Ranma: Oigan ¿Que hacen en el techo?

Goku y Guko no respondieron, así que se quedaron quietos.

Akane: (parada enfrente de ambos y vio sus caras que ya parecían ver algo traumado o qué les hizo inmóviles) ¿Oigan me pueden decir que estaban aquí arriba?

De nuevo no lo hacen.

Ranma: (Golpeando quesito a la frente de ambos y moviendo sus manos afrente de sus ojos) Parece que perdieron la conciencia.

Akane: (Con brazos cruzados y viendo sería a Ranma) Yo creo que tú fuiste el responsable.

Ranma: ¿Que yo?

Akane: Pues claro bobo, recuerda que ellos tienen vista de halcón y te vieron los pechos, estoy segura que se quedaron asi por tu tontería.

Ranma: Ay ya callate Akane, tengo una idea para despertarlos o que recuperen la conciencia. (Gritando en las orejas de ambos) ¡GOKU, GUKO YA ES HORA DE COMER!

Goku y Guko: (Recuperando la conciencia) ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde, donde, donde estan?! Tenemos hambre.

Todos: (Sorprendidos) ¡¿Que recuperaron el conocimiento solo por tener hambre?!

Ranma: Es que ellos comen demasiado que pueden acabarse toda la comida del restaurante (Sorprendidos a todos que ellos comen mucho) Bueno a lo que íbamos ¿Que estaban haciendo aquí arriba?

Goku: Íbamos pasando hasta que nos llamo la tension a mi y Guko el juego que estaban jugando en el campo, es por si acaso el señor Bills y el señor Champa quieren hacer otra competencia, y cuando vimos ese escándalo pues de lejos vimos tus pechos, y convertida en mujer y perdimos el conocimiento.

Yuka: Disculpa señor Goku.

Goku: si que pasa.

Sayuri: ¿Quién es Bills y Champa?

Goku: Ah, son los dioses de la destrucción de mi mundo.

Todos creyeron que se habia vuelto loco.

Daisuke: Creo que estas loco.

Guko: Pero él dijo la verdad, somos de otro mundo que la llaman dimension y somos extraterrestres.

Todos: (Sorprendidos) ¿Que? ¿Son extraterrestres?

Goku: Claro que lo somos.

Ukyo: Oigan chicos no sera mejor que les cuenten todo.

Guko: Pero porque, ellos nos hicieron las preguntas y les estamos respondiendo.

Goku: Ademas hice la técnica de la teletransportación en su clase y esa es una pequeña prueba que somos de otra dimension. Si quieren podemos contarles nuestras aventuras y de lo que somos. Ademas los poderosos que somos.

Hiroshi: Sí cuéntanos todo queremos saber su historia.

Goku: Esta bien pongan mucha atencion esta historia sera larga. si el resto lo quieren escuchar podemos estar en el campo.

Todos fueron al campo osea abajo en donde juegan Futbol y Goku contó toda su historia y que enviado a la tierra de bebe por protección y que sus padres Gine y Bardock fueron lo que le salvaron de un sujeto llamado Freezer y mató a todos los Saiyajin y algunos sintieron tristeza en escuchar que sus padres murieron, Freezer lo hizo por temer el Legendario Super Saiyajin, y tambien todas sus historias de batallas y los increíbles enemigos, sus transformaciones, hasta se enfrentaron a los dioses y los poderosos que son capaz de destruir el universo, y que Guko tiene otra personalidad que era cruel y que se llama Turles pero este Guko es de bondad pura como Goku. Muchos se sorprendieron por la historia de ellos.

Hinako: Guau su mundo si que es increíble y algo loca.

Goku: Gracias, y que ahi de ustedes les gusto.

Todos: ¡SII!

Yuka: Queremos saber que es el Super Saiyajin.

Goku: Esta bien pero sera mejor que se aparten porque mis transformaciones a veces hacen romper y temblar cosas incluso la tierra.

Todos se alejan un poco e incluso todos los maestros estaban ahi.

Goku: Bueno, aqui voy (Apareciendo el aura dorada y su pelo se levantaba y la tierra temblaba y rocas pequeñas se levantaban) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Este su color cambia a uno dorado impresionando a todos, (N: Tal vez no les conte pero algunos les gusta los Super Saiyajin)) Esto es el Super Saiyajin y ¿Que les parece? (Lo dijo con una sonrisa).

Las estudiantes osea las niñas estaban sin habla pues el Ssj si era increíble que puede enamorar a todas pero como Milk no le gustan y es posible que Bulma tampoco (O no se si le gusta) ademas era increible esa transformacion.

Hinako y niñas: Esta… ¡INCREIBLE!

Goku: ¿Verdad que si? Bueno me gustaria transformarse en Ssj2 y el Ssj3 pero esas transformaciones hacen mas caos y temblor y no quiero destruir esta ciudad o su escuela asi que les enseñare otra transformacion (En eso una aura roja como fuego lo rodea y su cabello vuelve a la normalidad pero este es rojo y impresionó a todos que se ve mas delgado y mas guapo con ese color) Este es el Super Saiyajin Dios.

Muchos se sorprendieron que ahora es un dios pero sigue siendo igual de guapo. Luego el Ssj Blue y es igual al dorado solo que este es azul, pero les gusta el Super Saiyajin. Paso mucho tiempo y Goku y Guko volaban, antes de irse Ranma y Akane le pidieron si los recogían mañana y aceptaron, mientras con Ranma y Akane regresaban a la casa, ellos estaban en el mismo camino donde estaba el río, Ranma caminaba arriba de la cerca y Akane abajo, discutiendo como siempre y llegaron a su casa.

Kasumi: Bien ya esta la cena.

Todos: Buen provecho.

Todos estaban comiendo y faltaba el pervertido de Happosai.

Kasumi: Oigan ¿Alguien sabe donde esta el maestro?

Akane: (Sosteniendo su plato y con los ojos cerrados) Aun esta en la escuela tirado en el suelo.

Ranma: (Lo mismo que Akane) Y se lo merece.

watch?v=5WsWqtn-lpE

***Happosai: (En el suelo pero viendo el atardecer) Uy, uy, uy, ouch, Ese maldito Ranma ya me las va a pagar, jejeje recuerdo que el Shunmin kou creo que es hora de usarlo en Ranma (él se le olvidó lo peligroso que era el Shunmin kou, por su pérdida de memoria pero claro con la edad mayor y avanzada se empieza hacer ese tipo como pérdida de la memoria y todo eso).

Serena: (En la región de Juban) Uy, las clases son aburridas.

Luna: Como siempre no te gusta estudiar y recuerda lo que dijo Kakarotto, se que fue grosero pero dijo que eres una tonta niña llorona y que no te pones a estudiar ni sacas buenas calificaciones, ademas como es más inteligente que Goku y Bulma.

Rei: Ademas nos llamo tontas pero no le dijo tonta a Amy.

Amy: Yo no creo él dijo todos los tontos y tontas.

Mina: Como fue inteligente y grosero se parecerá mas a Vegeta y a Rei ¿pero no creen que es el tipo que sera nuestro enemigo como Evil Goku?

Lita: No lo creo de la manera en la que comportó no era Evil Goku, ese es solo otra personalidad y si Goku se convierte en Evil Goku le afectará a Kakarotto que se llamara Evil Kakarotto.

Rini: Es lo mas seguro, no sabemos que puede pasar.

Hotaru: Lo unico que puedo decir es que Setsuna y yo sentimos que se esta acercando el momento si no lo impedimos.

Diana: Es cierto el nos ayudo en la pelea contra Tazard hace un año y ahora él será nuestro enemigo y no lo quiero ver asi matando a inocentes y transformándose en un monstruo y acabaría con todas las dimensiones. (De pronto Diana ve en el cielo que eran resplandecientes y era Goku y Guko).

Goku y Guko: Jejeje ¡Hola! (Con sus típicas sonrisas).

Mina: Hola Goku, Guko. ¿Que fue lo que paso? Es que escuchamos sus gritos que se expandieron en toda la tierra.

Guko: (Rascándose la mejilla) Bueno es que vimos a Ranma convertido en mujer y atrapó a Happosai y fue una tragedia.

Rei: No nos digan que él se dejó ver sus pechos y atrayendo al viejo ese.

Goku, Guko: Si, lamentamos si los espantamos.

Serena: Si fue un poco.

Rei: Y me puedes decir Goku ¿Porque te transformaste en Ssj?

Goku: Ah eso, es que en la escuela de Ranma y Akane les enseñe mis transformaciones a todos y se impresionaron, incluso les conté nuestras aventuras y que ya habia visitado esta dimensión hace un año y los chicos y chicas me reconocieron en que yo habia derrotado a un tal Kori, y no me acuerdo quien es el creo que se me olvido.

Mina: Ah te refieres a ese Kori que peleaste con él hace un año.

Serena: Él fue quien te reto en el gimnasio pensando que tu y Lita querían humillarlo y pensaron que Lita lo envió para que lo retes, solo que se equivocó él fue quien te reto.

Goku: Ah si ya me acorde el que se parece a Vegeta del mal caracter, y bueno ahora que me acuerdo ¿Que paso con el?

Lita: (Con brazos cruzados) Ja, el esta bien aun recuerda la humillación que le hiciste y esta empeorando mas su caracter que ahora solo piensa hacerse mas fuerte para enfrentarte, pero como tu te has vuelto mas fuerte estoy segura que tu le ganaras muy fácil.

Mina: Y creo que estas satisfecha que él perdió porque te derrotó la otra vez.

Amy: Y tambien la vez que estuviste enojada por la derrota que también que estabas mas mas molesta y enojada con nosotras.

Lita: Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora que podemos ver a Goku y a los demas de nuevo despues de haber pasado 14 años en su dimension y aquí solo un año, ahora puedo entrenar y mejorar mis movimientos. Ademas no ahi nada que la hermosa Lita Kino quien tiene un buen cuerpo bello y fuerte pueda hacer.

Guko: Yo le apuesto a Lita.

Todos se sorprendieron y dirigieron a Guko pues parece que esta enamorado de Lita en que ella esta roja.

Guko: ¿Que dije algo malo?

Lita: (roja) No, no, no dijiste nada malo.

Guko: Ah bueno, creí que te dije algo malo pero (Poniendo su mano en la frente de Lita pues parece que la queria besar pero seria la imaginación de Lita) Estas muy roja, no tienes fiebre.

Lita: (aun roja) No no, estoy bien nada mas.

Llevaron un buen rato discutiendo y visitaron otra vez a sus otros amigos (Lo siento podría escribir lo que estan haciendo pero sera mejor acelerar). Eran como las 5:00 P.M. todos se encontraban en sus casas era un poco de atardecer. Goku y Guko se encontraban en la playa entrenando solos para ser mas fuertes, aunque Guko es otra personalidad de Turles quien él era malvado que invadía planetas y mataba seres de otros planetas, en cambio Guko es un ser amable como Goku y Nyu tambien inocente y un ser de corazón puro.

Goku: Uf bueno, hoy terminamos tenemos que regresar con Milk para que comamos.

Guko: Uhmmm, si tienes razon ya me dio mucha hambre jejeje.

^^^Dimension 1, montaña Paoz^^^

***Goku y Guko llegaban teletransportados por la maquina dimensional, y aparecieron enfrente de la casa, entraron y se encontraron a Milk preparando la comida ademas la mesa ya estaba llena de comida, y sobretodo sabia que ambos llegaron con hambre y por eso ya llevaba mas de unos 30 o 45 minutos, y Goten llegaba tambien y los 3 comieron como bestias.***

Goku, Goten, Guko: (Hablando al mismo tiempo) ¡BUEN PROVECHO! (ahora comiendo como bestias y muy rapido) aug aug soch. Hmm, Hmmmm, arch, soc. ¡Esta delicioso gracias Milk/mama!

Milk: (Feliz) de nada.

Ahora pasaron mas tiempo y se durmieron, y tambien todos incluyendo los de la otra dimension.

^^^Dimension 2, ambas ciudades y diferentes épocas^^^

***Viendo otro sueño pero no una pesadilla sino otra vez el pasado solo que no verán lo mismo que como comenzó los orígenes de los Saiyajin y su extinción y etc, solo verán de que esta hecho el famoso Ultra Instinto o/y como conseguirlo, solo para entender la situación deben ver todo lo que pasa hace varios años las veces que Goku utilizo la Genkidama, aunque la pesadilla que vieron ayer verán todo lo que paso en el Ultra Instinto.***

Amu: ¿Que estamos de nuevo en el pasado? Un momento pero porque estamos viendo la vez que Goku utilizó la Genkidama cuando derrotó a Tazard.

Utau: Si eso parece.

watch?v=1nrSMjzg_IU

Goku: TAZARD, RECIBE LA GENKIDAMA (Sin perder el tiempo Goku arroja la Genkidama contra Tazard para después desaparecer).

Debido a la cortísima distancia no hay tiempo para la reacción, al mismo tiempo que Tazard suelta el brazo de Pikoro realiza un contraataque.

Tazard: CARGA MÁXIMA.

Solo unos pocos centímetros de ser golpeado Tazard frena un poco la Genkidama, Goku aparece justo detrás de Pikoro solo para ponerle una mano encima y desaparecer los dos.

Tazard: (Viendo como la Genkidama se aproximaba y sabiendo que seria golpeado sin remedio, aumentaba su esfuerzo pero seguía sin perder su confianza) No importa que me golpee, soy indestructible (extiende sus brazos hacia delante y se prepara para detener el impacto).

La Genkidama se estrella en la manos extendidas de Tazard que intenta detenerla esta se detiene un poco pero continúa lentamente su camino, no explota al instante ni es contenida por Tazard, sin detener su camino el poder de la Genkidama comienza a envolver a Tazard, Goku y Pikoro aparecen en el piso junto las Scouts todos alzan su vista pero el hecho extraña a Goku y a Pikoro

Goku: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no explota?!

La energía de la Genkidama envuelve por completo a Tazard dejando a este ileso justo en el centro de ella

Goku: No, ¡no es posible!

Sailor Mars: (Sorprendida) ¡No le hizo daño!

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué?

Tazard: Nada me pasó, Nada, ¿Vieron? ESA FUE SU ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA. ((Tazard suelta otra carcajada)).

Aun entre las carcajadas de Tazard, aquel resplandor plateado de la Genkidama que rodeaba a Tazard comienza a aumentar de intensidad, poco a poco el brillo de comenzaba a volverse más y más intenso

Tazard: (Aun carcajeandose se da cuenta de lo mismo) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ocurre? (Tazard levanta sus manos y observa como ellas y todo su cuerpo conforme aumentaba el resplandor comenzaban a desaparecer como si fuera un montón de polvo ante un fuerte viento) ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Kaiosama: (Dejando que todos lo escucharan) Este es tu fin Tazard y no hay modo que puedas evitarlo, ese ataque que recibiste es la unión de dos poderes enormes y puros, algo que tu fuerza no puede resistir. Se terminó Tazard se terminó para ti.

Tazard: ¡Noooooooooooooo! ((Tazard intenta escapar a otra dimensión usando todo su poder a la vez pero, la energía no permitía escaparse)). ¡MALDITO KAIOSAMA, MALDITOS TODOS!

Goku: ¡El poder de esa Genkidama es impresionante!

***Justo en ese momento la Genkidama explota en ese momento pero no una onda de choque muy fuerte si no como el resplandor el que se extiende a través del cielo hasta llegar al horizonte, con el esplendor de la Genkidama plateada, en aquel intenso brillo plateado el cuerpo de Tazard se consume por completo.** Cuando veian como pequeñas esferas o brillos de la energia de la Genkidama la cual fue el poder de todos de la segunda dimension estaban en el cielo debido a la explosion y como si fuera una expansion de esferas de energia muy pequeñas su tamaño es como la punta de un lápiz o la de los microbios o una célula de una persona muy imposible de verla**. Cuando Goku se acercaba a las Sailor Scouts, m**uchos vieron algo aunque era el tamaño de una célula, se enfoco que era una pequeña energia de la Genkidama, aunque era pequeña se veía las siluetas de todos los Guerreros como Amu, Akane, Sesshomaru, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Rinne, Kaede, Nana, y todos los que tengan poderes**, **y la pequeña esfera entró al cuerpo de Goku por la espalda**, y se sorprendieron que una pequeña esfera que era el poder de todos y de sus dueños entraron al cuerpo de Goku **pero no se incrementó su poder y fuerza permanece igual**, se preguntaban porque una pequeña esfera de la Genkidama entró en su cuerpo, **cuando al mismo tiempo la esfera se metió adentro de Goku se veía otra vez su siluetas detrás de Goku de la misma forma que activo el Ultra Instinto contra Jiren**. Luego se vio que cada Genkidama que hizo Goku en todas sus batallas tambien tuvieron lo mismo, hasta las pequeñas energias entraron a Vegeta, sus poderes no se incrementaron por las energias de todos, son la propia fuerza y poderes de ambos Saiyajin***

***Ahora con Black Goku que en realidad es Zamas la vez que utilizo las Super esferas del dragon para pedir un deseo la cual era intercambiar el cuerpo de Goku***

Zamas: Deseo intercambiar mi cuerpo con el de Son Goku.

El dragon brillo sus ojos rojos eso significa que el deseo ya se va a cumplir.

Black Goku: ¿Hum? (Tocando su cara) Goku. (Dejando de tocar su cara) Ahora soy Son Goku.

LLuego aparecieron otra vez las siluetas de todos los guerreros de ambas dimensiones detrás de Black Goku pero lo sorprendente es que sus trajes ahora son obscuros (O si quieren negros) sus trajes son igualitos a ellos solo que en la pesadilla que vieron ayer eran igual de negros y tenian una mirada fria o como la de Black Goku y tenian odio a los mismos humanos. Hagamos un ejemplo de los Black Guerreros, con los mismos ideales o similares como Zamas intercambio el cuerpo de Goku, ahora los Black Guerreros son tambien como un intercambio de cuerpos que **Zamas se apoderó del cuerpo de ambos o si quieren que son otras versiones malvadas de los Black Guerreros.**

watch?v=-v1JRoWBh2w (DBS | Goku cae junto con la Genkidama |) Youtube

Luego en el torneo de poder la vez que Goku utilizo la Genkidama contra Jiren, hizo mucha presión para empujar la Genkidama, intento con el Ssj Blue, luego el Kaioken, hasta el Kaioken por 20 no pudo con Jiren, aun estaban en el mismo lugar hasta que de repente Goku cae en la Genkidama la cual muchos se impactaron de eso y creando una Super explosion y vieron adentro que fue lo que paso, Goku recibió el impacto y se creó truenos morados en el cuerpo de Goku y **todas las esferas de energia de la Genkidama durante la explocion entraron al cuerpo de Goku como si fuera un Power Up ((Vean el video del Link que esta arriba del otro que puse el nombre, en el minuto 3:30-3:32))** Todas las esferas de la Genkidama entraron al cuerpo de Goku y las siluetas de cada esfera de cada Genkidama que hizo Goku durante todo el tiempo pasado entraron tambien y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Cuando se vino esa explosion Goku estaba abajo en ese cráter y no se veía su cuerpo y tampoco su ki, porque debajo de los escombros estaba él y **como en el sueño de Goku creyo que estaba muerto, bueno o mejor dicho el tambien cree que esta muerto.**

Goku: (Flotando y como tirado o acostado) Jejeje, ese Jiren si es muy fuerte, lo siento chicos les he fallado, ahora el universo 7 estará a cargo de ustedes, ganen el Torneo de la fuerza confío en que puedan ganar.

Voz: ¡No te rindas Goku!

Goku: (Muchos reconocieron la voz y era de Lucy la Guerrera Mágica y Goku abre los ojos) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Quien anda ahi?

Voz 2: Goku, no te des por vencido, tú siempre has superado tus limites al igual que yo que se ha enfrentado a los dioses y mis amigos para defender nuestro planeta.

Goku: (Ahora escucharon la voz de Seiya) ¿Que? ¿Ustedes se han enfrentado a los dioses? (Ahora con una sonrisa) Jeje, si se han enfrentado a los dioses eso quiere decir que son fuertes, pero yo ya no tengo nada de fuerza para enfrentarme a Jiren, ni con el Kaioken x20 puedo con Jiren.

Voz 3: Te equivocas Goku, no estás solo en esto, tus amigos y tu familia confían en ti en que puedan ganar el torneo de la fuerza.

Goku: (recordando la voz) ¿Que esa voz? Se parece a la de Serena pero eso es imposible ella esta en otra dimensión, no creo que sea ella. Es más los ki que siento se me hace familiar, la vez que use la Genkidama para derrotar a Tazard, esas presencias parecen estar aquí. Cómo es posible que esta aquí esas energías.

Voz 4: Eso lo sabrás Goku en un futuro no muy lejano, tal vez nos volveremos a ver incluyendo a mi doble, bueno nuestros **dobles**.

Goku: (escuchando la voz de Inuyasha y a la vez confundido) No se que quieres decir, pero si tienen razón yo tengo que romper mis límites para pelear de nuevo con Jiren y ganar el torneo de poder.

watch?v=dIcbAH7lpWY

Voces: Entonces ten nuestros poderes para derrotar a Jiren.

De pronto mas energias se introducen a Goku que ahora con la combinación de** una mente tranquila, relajada y seria, con el Power Up y combinación de poderes le ayudó alcanzar el Ultra Instinto.**

***Ahora fuera del sueño de Goku se vino un temblor en todo el mundo como la arena de combate, el viento, y toda clase de cosas, luego desde el suelo se vino ese brillo que aparecio y ese brillo se parece al impacto de la explosion de la Genkidama de Goku en el torneo de poder y en la otra dimension hace varios años atras y si vio una silueta de un hombre que trataba de ponerse en pie, todo se relajo y desaparecio y Goku cuando dio la vuelta estaba serio y sus ojos serios y plateados. Despues aparecen las Siluetas de todos los Guerreros de ambas dimensiones y estarían detrás de Goku revelando que poderes o que energias tienen.

Muchos reaccionaron con gran sorpresa a eso, aunque lo vieron en el otro sueño las mismas esferas de cada Genkidama en el pasado y en la que hizo Goku en el torneo de poder, pero tambien recordaron aquella pesadilla que nacieron los **Evil Guerreros**, desde que vieron que muchos traicionaron a Goku y se transformo en Evil Goku, **se vio antes que aparecieron a ellos con los mismos trajes, no como Evil Goku, si no sus mismos trajes que tienen puestos eran rojos y negros como el traje de Evil Goku, como por ejemplo la camiza de Ranma es roja y sus pans son azules, al igual que sus botas y muñequeras, su traje podra ser negro la playera y rojo en pans, muñequeras, y botas, y su mirada llena de odio por la traicion, Si Evil Goku es malo y sus transformaciones tal vez sean diferentes como el SSj3 podra ser rojo o amarillo, y no se sabe de su Ultra Instinto que color tendra****.** Muchos deseaban tener el Ultra Instinto asi que pensaron que pasaria si Goku crea otra vez la Genkidama y la lanza a sus amigos y tiene 2 posibilidades o alternas como por ejemplo una pueden morir y no pueden sobrevivir y la segunda opción es que si sobreviven y consigan el Ultra Instinto. Asi que verán **una realidad alternativa** en que Goku crea una Genkidama para que sus amigos la reciban y ellos entrenaron bastante para ver el resultado de su resistencia no tan fuerte como Goku pero para ver si resisten la Genkidama.

watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM

Goku: (Levantando sus manos) Tierra, mar y todos los seres vivos de la tierra, brindenme un poco de su energia para poder formar la Genkidama, Vamos chicos brindenme su energia la necesito.

Ryoga 2: (Levantando sus manos y manda su energia) ¡Ten Goku utiliza todo el poder!

Sailor Scouts 2: (Lo mismo) ¡TEN GOKU!

Guardianes de Huevos 2: (Igual) Ten toda nuestra energía.

Los Guerreros Z, Inuyasha, Ranma, Akane, Aome, las Diclonius, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Tuxedo Mask, Yugi, los participantes de todo tipo de juegos como Yugi y sus amigos, Yusuke, Rinne, Rin, Jaken, Happosai, la pulga Mioga, los caballeros, las Guerreras Mágicas, las Sailor Dark Scouts, y todos los Guerreros de diferentes animes **(Ejemplo o vean en el capítulo 6 la vez que corrieron todos para atrapar al viejo****)** la Genkidama esta completa.

Goku: ¡Oigan chicos, no se si sea una buena idea creen que pueden resistir este ataque!

Colone 2: ¡No te preocupes Goku, estaremos bien!

Goku: ¡De acuerdo pero si algo les pasa yo cargare la culpa de su muerte! (Este echa sus manos atrás para lanzar la gigantesca Genkidama) ¡CHICOS RECIBAN LA GENKIDAMA!

Este lanza la Genkidama que ahora se dirige hacia todos, muchos tambien querían ver que tipo de resultado seria, aunque vieron que ellos ya se ven mas fuertes pero no superan a Goku en el 1% de su poder. (Si no saben cual es el poder de pelea de Goku lo pondré porque siempre dijo el 1%)

Goku su poder de pelea es mas de **130,000,000,000,000****,** despues de la pelea contra Hearts en el Dragon Ball Heroes en el planeta prisión si es el 1% su poder es 1,300,000,000,000. (**O si quieren ponemos los poderes de pelea que tuvo Goku durante los años pero no desde niño solo desde que se vino la saga de Freezer pero antes tenemos que ver el resultado**).

Despues de recibir la Genkidama se vino una explosion y los que estaban abajo de la Genkidama tuvieron la misma reacción como Goku cuando cayo a la Genkidama, se veía que sus ojos desaparecen sus pupilas y aparecen truenos morados y negros muy poderosos, cuando desaparece el resplandor de la Genkidama esta un cracter gigante.

Goku: ¡Sabia que era mala idea pero de lo que recuerdo cuando tambien recibí el impacto sobreviví y desperté en Ultra Instinto, tendre que esperar haber si salen!

Unos segundos despues esperarían la respuesta hasta que un temblor hizo que temblara todo.

Goku: (Detectando el ki de sus amigos al igual que los otros pues este daría una sonrisa) ¡Jejeje sabia que no se rendirán!

Ryoga: Si yo tambien siento como mi otro yo y los demas incrementando su ki.

Sakura: Vamos quiero ver como seré yo si yo consigo el Ultra Instinto.

De pronto unos rayos de luz plateados se dispararon al cielo iluminando todo cuando Goku tambien hizo lo mismo por primera vez en Ultra Instinto, solo que como Goku su aura es blanca o azul su aura de Ultra Instinto es de su color. Si Sailor Moon su aura es blanca tambien es de su color al igual que todos que tienen sus auras respectivas. Se vio unas siluetas de muchas personas y se levantarán de la misma forma que Goku,** estos estarian de espaldas y cuando dieron la vuelta los ojos de todos eran plateados y serios ((si quieren como por ejemplo Sailor Jupiter su aura de Ultra Instinto es Verde, ustedes pueden conformarse como quieren)****)**. Muchos se sorprendieron de que asi es como Goku consiguio el Ultra Instinto de la misma forma que el lo consiguio ellos tambien pueden solo que si quieren hacerlo de otra forma se les hara muy dificil en conseguirlo, ahora los que tenian el Ultra Instinto se vieron otras siluetas detrás de todos viendo que poderes tienen o que energías de cada guerrero tiene y es posible que tengan las habilidades de todos **((****Pero si no quieren que lo ponga en esta historia de como conseguir el Ultra Instinto ustedes pueden ignorarlo y conservar de como lo consiguio Goku, o si quieren como en el videojuego de Jump Force cuando Goku le avienta la genkidama a un muñeco o un personaje del jugador y asi consigue el Ultra Instinto)).**

a que Goku, Vegeta y los demas se enfrentaron a Tazard, Goku estaba en el suelo debido aquella vez que Tazard lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, y estaba inconsciente, aun estaba en ese estado y en su sueño estaba oscuro, puede que sea igual que Kaede de niña sufrió eso en el festival y la otra en que Goku se convirtió en Evil Goku pero esto es diferente.

Goku: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar tan oscuro?

Hombre 1: ¡Kakarotto!

Goku: ¿Que, Vegeta? ¿Donde estas?

Hombre 2: Kakarotto

Mujer: Kakarotto

Goku: (reconociendo esas voces pero no los ve) ¡¿MAMA, PAPÁ, DONDE ESTÁN?!

Todos: ¡GOKU!

Goku: (Volteando por todas partes) ¡Chicos! ¡¿En donde estan no los veo?!

Hombre 3: Kakarotto

Goku: ¿Que Turles, esta aquí en este lugar?

Hombre 4: Asi es ¡Son Goku!

Goku: (sorprendido por la voz al igual que todos los que ven el sueño) Un momento quien anda ahi.

Hombre: (apareciendo enfrente de Goku) ¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad?

Goku: No, pero quiero saber quien eres.

Hombre: Esta bien me presentaré.

Despues aparece un sujeto parecido a Goku, este se sorprende porque este lleva una armadura de Saiyajin, pues Goku no es el unico que esta sorprendido.

Goku: Un momento ¿Tu eres…?

Hombre: Asi es Goku, soy tu otra personalidad, mi nombre es **Kakarotto**.

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Dijiste que te llamas Kakarotto? Pero se suponía que desapareciste cuando me caí en ese acantilado de bebe.

Kakarotto: Pues agradecele a Tazard, **ahora nos parecemos a Kaede, Lucy o Nyu**, como quiera que se llame, pero tranquilo ya no soy de los malos pero seré un poco grosero igual a Vegeta.

Goku: ¿Como que no eres de los malos? De bebe nuestros padres nos enviaron al planeta para salvarnos de Freezer, y alguien creo que Raditz nos mandó una información o una orden en que aniquilará el planeta.

Kakarotto: Asi era pero despues que vi tus recuerdos ya que somos una personalidad diferente, he cambiado de opinión y ademas nuestros padres nos envió a la tierra porque sabian que iba a morir y que en la tierra nos íbamos a encontrar amigos.

Goku: ¿Y Que quieres de mi?

Kakarotto: De ti nada, solo te voy ayudar a derrotar a Tazard y la forma es que despiertes de nuevo el Ultra Instinto para derrotarlo.

Goku: Eso lo haré.

Kakarotto: Pues todos confiamos en ti Goku, es posible que sufras cambios de personalidad al igual que a mi si nos intercambiamos al igual que esa Diclonius. Déjame que te dé un poco de mi poder (En eso Kakarotto le brinde energia a Goku y brilla pues ahora muchas energías se juntan a Goku y reconoce las otras energías).

Goku: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué están llegando las demas energías de mis compañeros a mi cuerpo?

Kakarotto: No te diste cuenta Goku, l**as veces que utilizaste la Genkidama poco a poco las energias se metieron en tu cuerpo como si fuera unas reservas y asi conseguiste el Ultra Instinto, ademas aquí tienes a todos los que se metieron en tu cuerpo** (despues mas figuras de sus amigos aparecen y todos se sorprendieron que las energias tienen la forma de ellos).

Goku: ¿Chicos? Entonces son sus energias.

Sailor Moon: Asi es Goku nosotros somos sus energias **que estan ocultas en lo mas profundo de tu poder.**

Sailor Mercury: Todos confiamos en ti Goku utiliza nuestra energia y el Ultra Instinto y derrotalo.

Goku: Ya veo entonces brindenme su poder para derrotarlo.

Entonces las Sailor Scouts, Ranma, los caballeros y todos le dieron las energias a Goku y estos desaparecen y entran en Goku como si utilizara su poder, ademas es posible que tenga algunas habilidades de ellos.

***Despues afuera del sueño muchos se despertaron tranquilos y se estiran un poco por la luz del sol, tal vez un poco claro pero abrían poco a poco sus ojos.***

***En el baño de la casa Tendo, Ranma estaria lavando la boca y estaria pensando y recordando el sueño que tuvo hoy en la que vio otro pasado y de ver como se consigue el Ultra Instinto y que una pequeña energia de él y del resto vive dentro de Goku cuando activa el Ultra Instinto.***

Ranma: (En su mente mientras se cepilla la boca y la lava) Ahora entiendo todo, lo que recuerdo en ambos sueños ahora lo entiendo como se consigue el Ultra Instinto, y si no mal me equivoco si recibo la Genkidama la cual es una probabilidad de suicidarse podría tener la energia de todos y asi conseguirla.

Akane: (Gritando desde su cuarto) Oye Ranma date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Ranma: Ya voy, ya voy. Espero y Goku nos recoja.

Luego de terminar comiendo o con el desayuno se encontraron con Goku y Guko para enviar a los tres a la escuela, a Guko ahora formo su propio traje es igualito al de Goku solo que es como negro en vez de naranja y azul con morado osea una combbinacion de colores al igual que el mismo color de la armadura de Turles (Para los del Fanfiction. Net no saben a que me refiero vean la imagen en el **Wattpad** y si quieren pueden darme unos comentarios haber si les gusta o no).

Sin embargo antes de eso se vino Happosai y en su otra mano derecha que esta por la espalda agarrando el jarrón del Shunmin kou para que nadie se de cuenta, el podría haberlo anoche pero tambien se quedo dormido, y el viejo no sabe otra vez las consecuencias, podria hecharle a Ranma y Akane para hacer sus cosas pervertidas y divertidas que era para su personal.

Happosai: (En mente) Jejeje, queria echarle a Ranma el Shunmin kou para que duerma, aunque leí en el libro que se dormirían durante el invierno, este Shunmin kou es diferente porque dormirán por todo el invierno, espero y se preparen.

Goku: (Detectando el ki de Happosai) ¡¿Eh?! Me pregunto porque Happosai esta ahi escondido.

Akane: ¿Que? Oiga que quiere.

Happosai: (detrás de la puerta y en su mente) Vaya ese Goku es un gran bocota. (Ahora hablando) Yo nada Akane, solo me preparaba para ir a comprar algo, más al rato haré algo.

Ranma: (Con su cara sería) Ja, yo no le creo en nada, irá a buscar prendas íntimas.

Happosai: (prendiendo el Shunmin Kou) Eso es aparte, ustedes ya pueden irse. (En eso ya estaría listo y los demás voltearon hacia Guko y Goku para irse, ya era la oportunidad) Jejeje cayeron.

Todos: ¡¿Que?!

Happosai se aventó pero Ranma le pateó el rostro.

Ranma: (viendo el humo) ¿Que el Shunmin Kou? Jajaja qué tonto fue maestro, eso debería usarse cuando estemos en primavera y no funcionará en el invierno.

Happosai: Jejeje eso crees, pues este es diferente que el otro Shunmin Kou, no recuerdo si utilicé el Shunmin Kou pero este la olerán y se podrán a dormir por todo el invierno.

Ranma: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Que?! No debo olerlo. Akane, Nabiki cuidado no lo huelan.

Nabiki y Akane se taparon las narices pero voltearon y no estaba Goku y Guko si no enfrente de Happosai y olieron el Shunmin Kou.

Ranma: (Aún tapando la nariz y viendo que ambos Saiyajin están oliendo el humo pues este los golpea a la cabeza) Que no saben que ustedes podrían estar dormidos por todo el invierno.

Goku y Guko: (tocándose la cabeza) Ay ay no hacía falta que nos golpearas.

Happosai: (Impactado) Que no, no, esto debería ser para Akane y Ranma. (Llorando) Ustedes 2 arruinaron mi plan, que malos son con los viejitos como yo.

Goku: Perdón Happosai pero porque no se consigue otro y que ambos los huelan.

Guko: Si porque mejor no consigue otro jarrón y los ingredientes para que los huelan.

Ranma, Akane: Oigan están tontos o que.

Goku y Guko: (moviendo sus manos de forma que se tranquilicen) Solo dijimos la verdad, además es la manera para que lo tranquilicemos.

Happosai: (Ahora feliz) Que bien que dos personas que sí comprenden mis sentimientos y mis cosas. Ya no lloraré.

Nabiki: Pero ni crea que será fácil, ambos ya lo olieron y como son Saiyajines es imposible que les afecte eso. Además no creo que Ranma y Akane caigan en el mismo truco que Goku y Guko.

Happosai: Ay eso no importa, de todos modos esos ingredientes se me acabaron y se pueden conseguir solo en China pero si en caso que Goku y Guko se queden dormidos... (ahora en mente) jejeje traeré agua de Jusenkyo y convierte a ambos en unas mujeres Saiyajin las más bonitas del mundo así como ví el sueño y vi a Goki que era la versión femenina de Goku, y me divertiré con ambos Saiyajin (Él se estaba imaginando a ambos Saiyajin convertidas en unas bonitas mujeres y diciendo "Happosai estoy aqui", "ven aqui señor le permitire tocar mis pechos" y el se avienta a los pechos de Goku).

Goku: (Un poco confundido por lo que esta haciendo) Oiga señor ¿Porque se me avento a mi pecho?

Happosai: (Saliendo de su imaginación y ve que estaba abrazando a Goku y este se separa) AY ay, que asco ¿Como te atrevez pegarme a tu pecho?

Guko: Pero si fue usted quien se le avento ¿Que es lo que estaba imaginando?

Happosai: Ay es que este, bueno es que queria abrazarlo por agradecerle y no se que estuve diciendo.

Ranma: (En su mente y que Akane, Nabiki, y él se dieron cuenta que estaba imaginando el viejo) Por lo que hizo me parece que queria a Goku y Guko convertidas en mujeres, pero seria ridiculo no le afectan nada a ellos, y si fuera asi estarian haciendo destrozos como Akane la vez que se quedó dormida.

Happosai: Pero que mal que no alla funcionado bueno sera mejor en otra ocasión pero antes que se vayan a la escuela… (Ahora aventándose a Nabiki y Akane) ¡AHH VENGAN AQUÍ LINDURAS!

¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Happosai: (Volando como al estilo del anime Ranma ½) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

***Goku y Guko se llevaran a todos y tambien ayudaron a Serena y Mina y algunos que llegaban tarde a la escuela y les agradecieron, despues se irían a entrenar de nuevo en la playa.***

watch?v=RXoNGcZpfuE

Goku y Guko harian una combinación de golpes y patadas otra vez y haciendo mucha presión que hace temblar todas partes, en las ciudades un poco, como que casi no se dan cuenta del temblor.

Goku: Bien Guko asi se hace, ahora me toca a mi.

Goku se lanza hacia Guko y Goku aparece detrás de Guko y este detiene su golpe luego desaparece y tambien se pone en la espalda de Goku pero este reacciona y hace lo mismo solo que le da una patada hacia el cielo y lo persigue. Pero Guko se detiene y luego ambos se lanzan y provocando un gran estruendo, Guko intenta darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Goku lo detiene y lo manda al suelo de la misma forma que agarró a Black Goku y lo mandó a una roca, solo que ahora lo avento al agua y impacte haciendo que el agua haga como una gigantesca ola o como recibe el impacto de un meteorito chiquito, después de unos minutos el sale.

Goku: Muy bien Guko estas mejorando bastante.

Guko: Gracias Goku, se ve que tienes una gran experiencia en las peleas y en entrenamientos.

Goku: Gracias, que tal si ahora comenzamos con nuestro poder el 100%.

Guko: De acuerdo. ¡PREPARATE GOKU! (Aumentando su ki al 100%)

Goku: Vaya que poder pero aun necesitas mas entrenamiento (En su mente) Yo podria usar el 50% pero sera mejor utilizar el 100%. (Aumentando su ki y todos sienten esa gran presencia de poderes e inmensos) Muy bien aqui voy.

¡UURRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!

Goku y Guko: (Confundidos por el sonido) ¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso?

¡UURRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!

Goku y Guko se ruborizan de un poco de vergüenza.

Goku: (Con una mano en la cabeza) Ah eje jejeje, me parece que me muero de hambre.

Guko: (Lo mismo) Si que tal si (Bostezando de sueño) comemos ohh.

Goku: Bueno, ohh.. quiero dormir un poco.. pero..ahhh… puedo aguantar para comer algo.

Despues Goku y Guko estarían volando en una altura de 33,000 pies de altura es posible que la altura a la que va el avion. Ellos estarían volando y tendrían sueño y poco a poco cerraban sus ojos querían aguantarlos y resistirlos pero parece que ya le esta haciendo efecto el Shunmin Kou. Estarían a la en medio de Nerima y Juban, cuando estos ya cierran sus ojos, caen a gran altura y no hacen nada.

Reportero: Se dice que hubo temblores anteayer, ayer y hoy. No se sabe que pasa eso es inexplicable los temblores que pasan.

Reportera: ¡OYE CUIDADO EN EL CIELO SE VEN 2 ASTEROIDES!

Reportero 2: ¿Que? Pero si no reportaron que vendrían asteroides en este dia ademas eso es imposible que aparezcan de la nada.

Reportera 2: ¿No crees que se trate de nuevo por culpa de Ataru moroboshi y su prometida Lum?

Reportero 3: Es posible esos hacen que la tierra este en problemas por su culpa.

Reportera 3: Yo tambien crei eso pero no creo que sea esta vez por ellos.

Todos estaban viendo que iba a caer pero en vez que crean que son asteroides eran 2 personas que parecían muy parecidos pueden ser gemelos, eso impactó a todos que iban a morir de esa tremenda caída. Iban corriendo para ver si llegaban a tiempo y idear algo para salvarlos pues nadie sabe que esos 2 son resistentes a los impactos y explosiones.

***Todo estaría tan tranquilo en ambas ciudades como Kamakura y Tokyo, estarían en sus escuelas y como las Diclonius no están porque por sus cuernos y lo de Kakuzawa y sus guardias y amigos. Hasta que la nada se vino un temblor muy fuerte que hizo temblar toda la tierra, tal vez lo hicieron muy fuerte pero los edificios están bien y además ambos cayeron en un parque en donde no había ninguna persona. Todos se sorprendieron y asustados por este temblor podría ser algo muy terrible pues **el viejo hizo otra tontería en la que Ranma y sus amigos la tienen que arreglar pero como ahora involucra a todos, es hora de que la cantidad de diferentes anime que viven en esta dimensión y que es posible que la dimensión donde vive Dragon Ball Super, One piece, Toriko y otros también se unan****.*****

Serena: (desde su escuela y sorprendida) ¿Que fue ese temblor?

Director: (hablando desde el micrófono de la escuela para que todos los escuché) Escuchen estudiantes y maestros de todas las clases, debido al impacto que tuvo en un parque en medio de Nerima y Juban se nos informa que ha habido problemas en un parque y no se sabe si ahi heridos o no.

Mina: (Impactada) ¿Que? Oh no.

Todos de diferentes animes de esta dimensión, personas, incluyendo las Diclonius que estaban ahí y que nadie viera sus cuernos estarían reunidos, habían llamado a Gohan, Vegeta, y algunos Guerreros Z más fuertes, y Pikoro estuvo arriba de los edificios para escuchar la platica y la situación. Estaban reunidos y estarían viendo dijieron que habían visto 2 asteroides pero dicen que habían un par de gemelos que cayeron y provocaron este impacto. Cuando escucharon eso vieron en el cráter y sintieron 2 poderes muy poderosos así que tenían que ir averiguar. Pero antes de eso un equipo de rescate llegó y tenían como camillas y ganchos para agarrar los cuerpos.

Bombero: ¡Oigan ahí dos personas ahí abajo, rescatarlos ahora!

Bomberos: ¡SÍ SEÑOR!

Todos los bomberos iban y con los ganchos agarraron los cuerpos de ambos Saiyajin y estaban como si nada hubiera pasado y se sorprendieron que ellos fueron los que no estaban heridos. Además estaban heridos y ambos se dieron la vuelta y se abrazaron como si fueran niños gemelos, algunos se les hizo ternura al ver que ambos gemelos estarían abrazándose y además se veían bien y algunos querían tomar fotos, además ambos estaban muy guapos que hacían enamorar a todas las chicas. Milk se enteró y llegó a ver que pasa le contaron todo que cayeron inconsciente.

Milk: (preocupada) Oh no ¡GOKU! (iría corriendo haber que le pasó a Goku)

Ranma y los demás se les hace familiar eso hasta que reaccionaron que el Shunmin Kou ya les afectó y atacarán a cualquiera que se le acercará.

Ranma: (Preocupado por ver qué Milk ya iba a tocar a Goku y la podría golpear) ¡SEÑORA MILK CUIDADO APÁRTESE DE GOKU Y GUKO RÁPIDO!

Milk: (confundida pues su mano ya estaba cerca de Goku pero también cerca de Guko en la cual ambos reaccionan y levantaría sus puños y les iba a dar a Milk justo en la cabeza la cual ella lo esquiva a tiempo y se asustaron y sorprendidos que la querían golpear) ¿Que Goku, Guko que les pasa porque me quieren golpear?

Ranma: Maldición como lo suponíamos.

Gohan: Ustedes saben algo.

Happosai: (llegando) ¡Maldición al fin ya les esta haciendo efecto el Shunmin Kou!

Todos: ¡¿Shunmin Kou?!

Happosai: Así es, es muy diferente además leí las instrucciones ahí 2 tipos de Shunmin Kou, una es la que cualquier que huela el Shunmin Kou quedará dormido por toda la primavera, y la segunda hace lo mismo de hacer dormir a cualquiera pero solo se dormirá por todo el invierno.

Vegeta: ¿Que? ¿Que dijiste enano?

Happosai: (ahora feliz) pero no hay que preocuparse de esto.

Akane: ¿Y que se debe?

17: Espero que no se trate nada malo.

18: O si no sufrirá las consecuencias.

Happosai: Bueno como ahora que ambos están dormidos (llorando de alegría) jejejeje, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Todos estaría confundidos de esa risa) mientras están dormidos es hora de que haga mi oportunidad.

Roshi: ¿Que oportunidad?

Ataru: (Interesado) ¿De que se trata eso?

Happosai: Jejeje (mostrando una gran sonrisa y mostrando su otra mano) ¡ES ESTO!

Goten: ¿Una cubeta de agua?

Krilin: ¿Y para que?

Satán: No creo que eso los despierte.

Anzu: Ademas no creo que necesitamos eso.

Happosai: jajaja no es eso, no los voy a despertar, si ellos se quedaran dormidos durante todo el invierno. Pero mientras se mueven un poco (Sacando como una soga para atar y amarrar a ambos Saiyajin) Los voy amarrar, bien ¡AQUÍ VOY!

¡POOOWWW, BOOOOOM, FLAAAASH, FWWAAAMM!

Happosai: (Atrapado por Trunks P debido a que Goku y Guko lo golpearon) Ay ¿Pero que chucha pasa?

Trunks F: Oiga usted dijo algo sobre el Shunmin Kou, me lo podía decir usted o alguien.

Ranma: Yo te lo platico.

Ranma contó que hace un año atrás Happosai hizo la misma tontería con Akane y puso en peligro a toda la región de Nerima, le cuenta que ese Shunmin Kou de la primavera cuando alguien se queda dormido podría pelear mientras este dormido y reaccionan en todo tipo de ataques.

Lum: tiene razon, en ese momento nos costó mucho contener Akane.

Shinubo: Al principio creiamos que era culpa de Ataru, como siempre el siempre tiene la culpa por ser un idiota y pervertido, pero no fue asi.

Ukyo: Y no se imaginan lo que tuvimos que pasar por culpa del viejo, ustedes podian con Akane si hubieran estado aquí.

Shampoo: Pero lo que importa es que no tengamos los mismos problemas y despertamos a los gemelos.

Ranma: (Con su rostro serio y enojado) Oiga viejo, sera mejor que tipo de Shunmin Kou le dio no quiero tener que pasar lo mismo que tuve con aquella niña boba.

Akane: (Molesta) ¿A quien le llamas boba?

Nyu: (Tratando de tranquilizar a los prometidos) Ya, ya chicos no es tiempo para pelear ahi que preocuparnos por ellos.

Ranma: (Relajado) Eh, es cierto lo olvide.

Akane: Tienes razon.

Happosai: Bien, bien aquí esta (Mostrando el libro y Bulma lo agarra para leerlo).

Ataru: Ah que hermosa chica, ven aquí.

POW

Vegeta: Atrévete a cercar a Bulma y yo te doy una.

Lum: (Molesta) ¡Tesoro, es hora de tu castigo idiota! (Descargando una electricidad a Ataru).

Bulma: (Viendo el libro que era idioma Chino ademas ella lo sabe) Veamos, asi que esta uno es el Shunmin Kou que contó Ranma y sus amigos y la otra es la que le esta afectando a ambos, bien aquí dice **"****Es para quienes han sido privados del sueño el creador fue un maestro de defensa personal que se canso de estar luchando con los asesinos de cada invierno, el método te permite pelear mientras duermes en otras palabras es muy diferente al Shunmin Kou primaveral este es el doble y mas poderoso que el otro".**

Happosai se puso su cara de vergüenza o algo por el estilo en no haber leido todo, a pesar de ser diferente tiene las mismas cualidades que el otro, todos los miraban como miradas asesinas y tambien gotas de sudor. Pero antes que lo golpearan que es lo que tenia la cubeta.

Inuyasha: (Enfadado) Oiga renacuajo, me puede decir que es lo que tiene la cubeta.

Happosai: Pues es agua.

Aome: No se refiere a eso, pregunta que es y que plan tenia.

Sango: Si sera mejor que nos diga.

HHapposai: Bueno es que es agua del Jusenkyo** cuentan que una mujer bella de cabello negro que se ahogo por 2,000 años atras y que cualquiera la toque se combertira en esa linda chica y queira utilizar en ambos. Tambien queria que mientras se dormían pudiera remodelar mi colección de prendas íntimas a sus cuerpos y tener mi diversion** (en escuchar eso les aparecieron las venas en las cabezas de todos y muy molestos).

¡PPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM, FFFFWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Happosai: (Volando) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO TODA MI DIVERSION SE VA A REDUCIR SI NO PUEDO HACER ALGO, AHHH VOLVERÉ!

TODOS: (CON PUÑOS ARRIBA Y MOLESTOS) ¡DEBIÓ HABER LEÍDO TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y OLVÍDESE DE ESO!

Sakura: (ahora relajada pero un poco seria) ¿Acaso hay algo para despertarlos?

Colone: La ahi, ahi un incienso llamado Curicó eso hace que los efectos del Shunmin Kou se contrarrestan. Pero desafortunadamente ese incienso se consigue en China ya que la otra que tuvimos hace un año se rompió.

Gohan: Entonces mi papá y tío se quedaran dormidos durante todo el invierno.

Serena: (Hablando a solas con sus amigas) Oigan si Goku se queda dormido creen que la traición no sucederá y **aparezca nuestro nuevo enemigo** (Las chicas no se dieron cuenta que Pikoro esta arriba y escuchaba las chicas).

Mina: Pues si este dormido si, pero lo que me contaron de Akane es que soñó tanto cuando estuve afectada en el Shunmin Kou haciendo varios eventos, me dijo que tuvo un tipo de aventuras como por ejemplo hizo un ejemplo de Rambo y visitó Egipto. Por lo tanto es posible que sueñe algo de la traición de sus amigos y se convierta en **Evil Goku tal y como lo vimos y nos advirtió su padre que lo traicionaron, mataran a todos y se unirá a los enemigos para destruir todas las dimensiones.** (En eso Pikoro surge una gota de sudor pero no de la tontería si no del nuevo problema, un nuevo enemigo y preocupación por su amigo, en eso queria hablar con las chicas en una ocasión tal vez cuando arreglen el problema de Goku y Guko).

Amy: Ademas recuerden la pesadilla que tuvimos antes de ir al parque de diversiones, en la que Goku fue traicionado por todos nosotros y sobre todo tambien creo clones con Black Goku, ademas no se como se siente si ataco a 2 de mis clonos como Evil Sailor Mercury y Black Sailor Mercury.

Lita: Se a lo que te refieres, no se sabrá que se siente, ya Goku tuvo una pelea contra Black pero si pelearía con Evil Goku seria tal vez, ehh, no lo se algo emocionante para el.

Rei: Bueno eso jamas ya que el resto bueno con excepción de Gohan y los demas no lo saben pero sera mejor guardar el secreto y salvar a Goku.

Pikoro: (En su mente y con mirada de preocupación debido a que escucho todo y tambien sobre todo pelear contra Black y Evil Guerreros, ademas de pelear contra Evil Pikoro y Black Pikoro) Por lo que escuche, creo que seria mejor hablar con las chicas y el resto, si sera mejor guardar el secreto pero a mi no me guste los secretos aunque tienen razon no se sabe quien lo traicione, yo no lo haré.

Yusuke: Y díganos momia podemos llegar a China a despertar a los viejos.

Colone: (Con ojos de seriedad) Umm ¡¿A quien le llamas momia?! Pow (Por parte de Yusuke ya que la golpeo con el bastón en la cabeza)

Yusuke: (Creciendo el chipote) Oiga era una broma.

Hiei: Que tonto.

Kurama: Ay la violencia siempre es igual de insultos a golpes.

Colone: Lo que puedo decir es que mientras nadie los moleste a ambos todo estará tranquilo para que alguien llegue a China lo mas rapido posible.

Gohan: Yo puedo ir pero no se donde esta China ademas necesito a alguien para que me ayude, ya que no se como es el Curicó.

Shiryu, Shampoo, Mousse: Yo puedo ir (Viéndose los tres) Tu vas a ir esta bien. oye no me imites todo lo que digo.

Amu: Oiga señora, que queria decir que nadie lo moleste.

Colone: La otra vez que Akane estuvo afectada por el Shunmin Kou las veces que lo molestan provocan un caos y destrozara todo a su paso.

TODOS: (SORPRENDIDOS E IMPACTADOS) ¡¿QUE COSA?!

Trunks P: Si el señor Goku y Guko ya lo molestaron 2 veces significa que tendremos que estar alejados de ellos.

Krilin: Espero y no surja un problema para crear este caos.

***Mientras con Ataru estaria agarrando la cubeta para mojar a ambos Saiyajin, y la cubeta esta tapada para que no se derrama el agua.***

Ataru: (Alejado del grupo y este estaria planeando lo mismo que Happosai) Jejeje, si los mojo mientras están distraídos podré ver a 2 hombres convertidas en unas lindas chicas y mas guapas de todo el planeta. Jejeje JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Lum: (Acompañada con Shinobu y Sakura la sacerdotisa y no la del Card Captor) Tesoro ¿Que pasa?

Ataru: Ah eh, Lum, Sakura, Shinobu, yo no estoy haciendo nada.

**Narrador**: (Hay dos Sakuras una es la niña y la otra es de Urusei Yatsura, asi que a Sakura de Card Captor sera igual, para la Sakura del otro anime lo llamaré **Sakura S**, cuando ponga la S significa sacerdotisa).

Sakura S: Entonces ¿Que quieres hacer con la cubeta? Espero y no la quieras utilizar para mojar a ambos.

Shinobu: Si haces eso no te lo permitiremos, ademas no escuchaste lo que dijo ella, si los molestamos tendremos problemas y la misma situación que tuvimos hace un año.

Ataru: ya ya ya esta bien, pero porque se preocupan por el, ¿Que es lo que tiene ambos en la que yo no lo tengo?

Shinobu: Uhm, veamos lo guapo que tienen ellos.

Sakura S: Y sus cuerpos como los Músculos son perfectos para una mujer aunque yo ya estoy casada.

Lum: Y sobretodo ellos tienen un corazón puro.

Lum, Sakura, Shinobu: Eso es lo que tienen y tu no llevas ni la mitad de ellos.

Ataru: Grr, solo por eso, jejejeje JAJAJAJA (todos miraron a Ataru por lo estupido e idiota de que se rie).

Seiya: ¿Que le pasa a ese tipo?

Shun: No lo se pero por lo que he escuchado la tierra tambien se puso en peligro por culpa de un tal Ataru y que salvo la tierra en varias ocasiones.

Hyoga: Es cierto, ese es Ataru Moroboshi el gran idiota y pervertido.

Ikki: Lo que importa es ignorar a ese idiota y tenemos que hacer algo ya que si no lo hacemos se quedaran dormidos por todo el Invierno.

Saori: Pero se reía de algo ademas tiene la cubeta del viejo.

Seiya K: Uhm ahora de lo que dicen pienso que él tiene el mismo plan que el viejazo.

Ataru: (Apareciendo de repente a Saori y a la princesa Kakyuu) ¡Ah que bellas chicas, vamos vayamos a una cita, no muerdo ni nada aunque si me lo piden puedo hacer cualquier cosa! (Ahora abrazando a ambas y los caballeros de Bronce y los Three Light como serios y enojados, no enamorados sino que un pervertido haga cosas).

Saori: Oye, apártate de mí.

Kakyuu: No queremos que este cerca un chico pervertido e idiota.

Entonces los chicos agarraron a Ataru y se le echaron encima creando una cortina de humo, solo se veía como las piernas y golpes saliendo del humo incluso las cabezas, porque como no se veía nada adentro a veces se pegaban como por ejemplo Seiya golpea a Ataru, y Ikki trata de darle pero le da a Yaten y esas cosas.

Lum: (Electrificada y enojada) ¡Hum, Tesoro es hora de tu castigo! (Se le avento a hacia esa cortina y como Lum tiene agarrado a Ataru quien estaba sostenido por todos le descarga otra electricidad afectando a todos).

Ataru: (Electrificado) Ah tonta para ya.

Seiya: (Lo mismo) Ay, ay ay ay ay ay ay, para para.

Todo se detuvo y cayeron inconscientes y atendían a los que fueron electrificados.

Cherry: Si en caso que esten muertos espero y les vendija sus almas y que la cuiden sobretodo al chico idiota.

¡WHAM! (Recibido por Ataru)

watch?v=QNDK63gc-Qc

***Mientras en el sueño de Goku quien seguía abrazando a su hermano como niños gemelos y chiquitos, estaria soñando en enfrentarse a Bills.***

Goku: Señor Bills llegó el día en que me enfrente a usted.

Bills: Espero y el entrenamiento de Wiss no te haya fallado para que me venzas o si no nunca podrás con Jiren ni con tus futuros enemigos.

Goku: Estoy de acuerdo señor Bills, quiero ver mi progreso del entrenamiento y si puedo derrotarlo.

Bills y Goku se aventaron pero Goku no se transforma este peleaba en su forma base y luchando, estos harian una combinación de golpes y patadas, Bills bloquearía cada golpe y patada de Goku, Goku hacia lo mismo, intenta darle un golpe en la cabeza y lo esquiva. Ahora agarra su cola para morderlo y Bills le dolió y puso su cara graciosa de dolor en su cola.

Bills: ¡MIAU!

Goku: (Soltando la cola) Jejeje que le pareció.

Bills: (Soplando su cola) HUF, HUF, esto lo pagarás Goku es hora de pelear de nuevo (Cargando un Hakai) ¡Veamos que puedes hacer con mi Hakai!

Goku: (Preparando su Kamehameha) Pues la destruiré antes que pueda tocarme. ¡KAME… HAME… HAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Una esfera azul muy grande se dirige a Bills y su Hakai).

Bills: ¡HAKAI!

Ambos ataque chocaron y ninguno retrocede, avanzará, o desvaneciéndose, estos estarían igualados y cuando incrementan mas las esferas de poder parecían que iban a explotar, y no solo eso el choque de ambas técnicas hizo que el universo 7 temblara y como si se quiere destruir por el poder de ambos alienigenas mas poderosos de todos hasta se habrían tantos agujeros negros como si fueran portales a las otras dimensiones. Al final explotaron y provocaron una gran cortina de humo que cubrió todo el universo, no destruyeron el universo 7 solo que el polvo se expandió pero un poco mas y el universo estaria despedazado.

Al final cuando el humo desaparece se veía a Goku levantado en pie y estaria Bills pero tirado en el suelo, lo que significa que Goku obtuvo la victoria y pudo vencer a Bills el dios de la destrucción mas fuerte de todos los universos.

Goku: (Tartamudeando lo que estaba viendo) De.. de… derrote al señor Bills. (ahora feliz) jejeje JAJAJAJAJA ¡SI LO LOGRE PUDE DERROTAR A BILLS EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL UNIVERSO 7! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY AHORA EL SER MAS PODEROSO DE LOS UNIVERSOS, YA NO AHI NADIE QUIEN SE ME PUEDA ENFRENTAR! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

***Ahora afuera del sueño de Goku todos se le quedaron viendo a Goku que estaba de pie y dijo todo lo mismo que en el sueño***

Goku: (Aun dormido y con su sonrisa) ¡SI, SI, SI LO LOGRE AL FIN LO DERROTE, AHORA SOY EL SER MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO 7!

Genma: (Con una gota de sudor y cara de Poker face) Se ve que esta feliz en ese sueño de derrotar a Bills.

Rinne: (Confundido) Haber entiendo que son de otra dimension pero ¿Quién es Bills y el universo 7?

Les contaron quién es Bills y que es el universo 7.

Bombón: Vaya, 12 universos y dioses de la destrucción (ahora susurrando) Que mundo mas loco, pero genial ademas ellos 2 si son muy guapos y fuertes.

Burbuja: Si es muy guapo.

Bellota: Ay pero que lindo, espero y consiga un chico muy fuerte.

**Narrador**: (Son las chicas Superpoderosas Z, ellas tambien son de la misma dimension, talvez fue necesario o Innecesario pero no importa, como diria el Capitán Garfio al señor Smith... **Garfield**: (Gritándole al señor Smith) ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!, pues yo les digo lo mismo.)

**NARRADOR**: (¡¿**ENTENDIERON**?!)

***Ahora con Guko estaria soñando algo muy diferente***

Guko: (Viendo por todas partes) ¡¿EH?! En donde estoy, espero y no me pierda. (Escuchando pasos) ¿Eh? Quien anda ahi, respondeme si no quieres que te ataque.

Hombre: Jejeje, JAJAJAJAJA.

Guko: Dije ¿que quien eres?

El desconocido se mostró a alguien muy parecido a Guko solo que con una armadura y mirada de maldad.

Hombre: Jaja soy Turles.

Guko: (Sorprendido) ¿que mi otra personalidad?

Turles: Asi es, es hora de que te mate.

Guko: No sera tan fácil vencerme y te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento a todos. (Lanzándose a Turles)

Ambos estarían peleando y a Guko y Turles se les hacía un poco difícil debido a que tienen la misma fuerza y velocidad, a Guko no sabe que pudo encontrarse con Turles pero no era el verdadero debido a que tambien esta dormido pero no aparece en su sueño o tal vez si o no, al final Guko lo derroto.

watch?v=8D6PrimUXpA

Guko: Te lo merecias Turles espero y que en un futuro no nos encontremos, te dejare vivir pero no se te ocurra en buscarme no quiero ver ese rostro.

***Ahora afuera Guko hizo lo mismo pero dijo que derrotó a Turles.***

Soun: Vaya ahora esta soñando en derrotar a Turles.

Haruka: Como le dijimos de su otra personalidad parece que quiere hacer cuentas con él.

Hotaru: Si, quiere hacer pagar por todo lo que hizo Turles.

Ranma: (Enfadado y tomando como un micrófono) ¡OIGAN USTEDES DESPIERTEN ES HORA DE LA COMIDA!

Goku y Guko reaccionaron pero no abrieron los ojos al parecer no pueden despertar con nada al menos con el Curicó o que la sangre de los Saiyajin derritan el efecto.

Ukyo: Al parecer no les despertaron.

Shampoo: Pero ellos tienen hambre.

Yaya: Esos dos son unos dragones.

Kaiba: Y muy tontos.

Yugi: ¿Ahora que haremos?

Esto es increíble, la sangre de los Saiyajin disminuyen poco a poco el efecto pero si siguen continuando podrán quedarse dormidos por todo el invierno, ¿Acaso si Goku sigue dormido no se cumplirá la traición y nazca Evil Goku para crear clones y hacer los Evil Guerreros? Eso no se sabrá, que pasará despues y como los despertarán. Guko no puede ser traicionado pero que pasara si tambien estará dormido, tendrá que pasar lo mismo que Goku bajo los efectos del Shunmin Kou Invernal. Mientras con Happosai quien esta lejos pero no tardará en llegar para hacer de las suyas.

Happosai: (Saltando de techo en techo, incluyendo de edificio a edificio) Jeje cuando llegue podré tener mi diversion y si tengo que despertar a ambos con el Curicó, tal vez sea un poco asqueroso la idea pero podría despertarlos con el beso de amor cuando estén convertidas en esas lindas chicas Jejeje Jajaja.

***Ataru: (En el mismo lugar donde estan los demas y en su mente mientras fingía que esta inconsciente) Jeje los convertiré en mujeres y asi tendre mas diversion de chicas bonitas jeje. Esperen y vayan a verla cuando llegue el momento.

Milk: (Preocupada) ¡¿Ahora que podemos hacer?!

Colone: Si alguien los molesten podrán crear demasiado Caos en toda la tierra.

Nanami: No eso no pasara ahi que despertarlos y consigamos Curicó.

Se volverá una catástrofe si alguien los molesten y es posible que ambas dimensiones estén en peligro.

***Black Goku: (Viendo todo) Vaya al parecer estaran dormidos todo el tiempo del invierno pero yo no lo voy a permitir que unos sucios mortales estropeen mi plan, esperen y veran (Ahora volando hacia la segunda dimension con Zamas de la misma forma que viajó al pasado en busca de Trunks).

watch?v=JHdg9f01q8E

En Dragon Ball Super Pelea de Dimensiones (Si quieren pueden ignorar el titulo que puse)

Akane: Hola Soy Akane Tendo, No puede ser esto es una locura, por culpa del maestro tendremos problemas, Goku y Guko que estan siendo afectados por el Shunmin Kou invernal tendrán una clase de aventuras y locura en esos sueños, que desde cuando **Goku y Guko saben cantar Rock y hacer todo tipo de músicas****,** tendremos problemas porque Goku y Guko estarán soñando pelear en la cual todos los guerreros de ambas dimensiones se uniran para detenerlos, Luffy, Toriko, y otros, nosotros no podemos contra ellos, contaremos con los **Guerreros Z**. Que Black Goku esta aquí con Zamas para despertar a los dos que estarán planeando.** Happosai y Ataru quieren convertir a ambos en mujeres acaso lo lograran****,** en el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Super Pelea de Dimensiones sera **los sueños de los Saiyajin, el despertar del Ultra Instinto de Vegeta, la gran pelea de ambas dimensiones**, no se lo pierdan, hasta entonces.

Goku y Guko: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA

Dejen sus comentarios haber si les gusto el capitulo y creo que necesitare su ayuda para que me den ideas, bueno es mi historia pero necesitare su ayuda. Es que estuve pensando en editar el capítulo 4, bueno sí lo hice pero para poner mas cosas como el Torneo de Poder y otras cosas, asi que pense en que pudiera alargar mas el capitulo para alargar mas la saga de Majin Boo y tambien la pelea contra Broly de Dragon Ball Super la pelicula, oh tambien me acorde de algo, quiero que dejen sus comentarios haber si Goku y Guko se convierten en mujeres o no y que fallen ambos pervertidos.

Me pueden decir si tengo que alargar mas el capitulo 4 porque lo estuve pensando y en hacerlo pero si ustedes quieren que lo deje asi o alargarlo me lo pueden decir, y lamento la demora pero al parecer que la combinación del cansancio de la escuela y la flojera me hizo muy atrasado y puede que me tarde mas de un mes o 2 meses.

Pero antes de terminar el capitulo quieron que vean los poderes de Goku osea su nivel de poder de pelea, no tiene al Goku de Dragon Ball Heroes ni al Xeno Goku pero aqui esta el Goku Super.

** watch?v=eStmicCAybA (**Goku Power Levels All Forms - Dragon Ball Z/Super) Youtube de Beast Topics.

Goku de esta historia despues de la pelea contra Hearts es de 130,000,000,000,000 y Vegeta es de 125,000,000,000,000 y cuando diga que ellos esten utilizando el 1% O tal vez mas bajo como el 0.00001% significa que son mas fuertes que los de la otra dimension incluyendo a los guerreros de su propia dimension como Luffy y Toriko, además los Guerreros Z son mas fuertes que cualquier anime del mundo pero mas Goku que puede con ellos, dejen sus comentarios como les dije antes haber si les gustan o no pero **no me digan que esta historia es un asco o porqueria** porque para mi eso me molesta con un **no **es mas que suficiente para mi.


	11. Capitulo 9

watch?v=yvvL-v2c4yc

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 9: los sueños de los Saiyajin, el despertar del Ultra Instinto de Vegeta, la gran pelea de ambas dimensiones.

***En la ciudad de Tokio justo en ambas o entradas hacia otras regiones, digamos que entre Juban y Nerima, estarían todos que atendían a Goku y Guko bajo los efectos del Shunmin Kou Invernal y es otro problema que tendrán que arreglar por culpa de Happosai, estos estarían soñando unas grandes batallas y tal vez con oponentes muy fuertes.***

Nabiki: (Con los brazos cruzados) Y yo creía que no les haría efecto el Shunmin Kou.

Yugi: De seguro ellos tenian un poder muy bajo a la de un humano normal y les afectó.

Colone: Bueno sera mejor no alterarlos demasiado o si no saben las consecuencias que vamos a esperar.

Vegeta: Se les olvida que si algo pasa yo estoy aquí, no se preocupen porque yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin y el numero uno se encargará de estos problemas.

Bulma: Ay, Vegeta como siempre pero tienes razon.

Gohan: Bueno alguien me puede decir en donde esta el Curicó.

Cherry: (Apareciendo) Yo te lo digo pero antes de eso quiero que me des de comer, tengo hambre.

¡PPPPOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Sakura S: Tio Cherry este no es el momento de decir esas cosas.

Mendo: Ademas esto es serio enano.

Ryuuno: Y ahi cosas mas importantes.

***Goku: (En su sueño estaria en su casa esperando la comida) Milk ¿Ya esta la comida?

Milk: Espera un segundo Goku aun no termino.

Goku: Esta bien esperare.

Milk: Goku mientras tanto juega con Goten y su hermana menor.

Goku: ¿Eh, hermana menor, quien es?

Milk: ¿No te acuerdas? Es tu hija **Gine**.

Goku: (Sorprendido por escuchar el nombre) ¿Que Gine, tu le pusiste ese nombre?

Milk: No Goku, tú le pusiste ese nombre porque dijiste que se te hacía familiar el cabello y su rostro.

Goku se fue a ver quien era esa niña y la estuvo buscando hasta que ella aparecio y si era igualita a su madre pero era una niña pequeña como de unos 10 años.

Gine: ¡Papi!

Goku: (Sorprendido por ver que se parece a su madre) ¡¿Gine?! ¿Entonces eres mi hija?

Gine: (Un poco confundida) ¿Que pasa papa? No recuerdas que soy tu hija.

Goku: No lo sé es que me dicen que soy un poco despistado pero si eres mi hija ven aquí.

***Goku: (Ahora fuera del sueño y susurraba pero lo escuchaban unos cuantos) Mi hija..ZZzzzz… **Gine** (Sorprendiendo a Vegeta y unos cuantos porque saben ese nombre).

Milk: (Sorprendida por decir hija) ¿Que? Goku esta soñando en tener una hija llamada Gine.

Vegeta: Dijo Gine **ese es el nombre de la madre de Kakarotto.**

Yamcha: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Su madre?!

Goten: ¿Mi abuela?

Vegeta: Si asi es, pero como es posible si él no la conoce ademas no puede recordar a sus padres.

Bulma: De seguro es la otra personalidad de Goku que le esta enseñando quien es su madre.

18: Tal vez sea cierto.

***Guko: (Lo mismo que Goku pero esta vez diferente) ¿Eh? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?***

Lita: Hola Guko.

Guko: (Viendo a Lita con un lindo vestido verde) Lita ¿Porque llevas ese vestido?

Lita: No recuerdas que soy tu novia.

Guko: ¿Novia? ¿Que es Novia?

Lita: Ay Guko te pareces a tu hermano, te lo diré novia significa que mantiene una relación de amor con otra persona. Osea tu y yo somos el ejemplo yo soy tu novia y tu eres mi novio.

Guko: Ah, ya entiendo y creo que si somos novios sere tu esposo ¿Verdad?

Lita: Si.

Guko: Entonces ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

***Guko: (Durmiendo pero dijo que Lita era su novia) Entonces… seré tu **esposo**… Zzzzz... **Lita** (Lita se sonroja que esta soñando en casarse ademas no esta nada mal ya que es guapo).

Aome: Ay Lita no sabia que tu y Guko estaban enamorados.

Lira: (Sonrojada) ¿Eh? eh… bueno sí un poco.

Happosai: (Escondido para mostrarse de sorpresa) Jeje, ¡Jajajaja! ¿Creyeron que no podía volver para cumplir mi objetivo?

Lucy: (Ahora enfadada) Uy, tenia que regresar ese pervertido.

Anais: No lo soporto.

Marina: Yo tampoco.

Ryoga: Muestrese ya viejo libidinoso.

Happosai: Eso jamas, no hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo Jajaja.

Vegeta: Jajaja ¿Eso crees? Recuerda que nosotros podemos sentir el ki de las personas y se en donde estas.

Happosai. ¿Y crees que se me olvido? Pues no, de todos modos ninguno de ustedes me lo impedirá.

Shampoo: No se lo permitiremos ya que causó muchos problemas y se va a volver a repetir.

Happosai: (Apareciendo de sorpresa con la cubeta) ¡HAAAAAA! ¡Al fin me divertiré con esos 2!

Goku y Guko aun seguían acostados hasta que sus miradas cambiaron a una seria o enojado y se elevaron a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a algunos Guerreros que apenas conocieron a los Guerreros Z anteayer, ademas estaban volando y pensaron que Lum la invasora y su primo Ten eran los únicos en volar aunque tambien algunos amigos suyos y otras personas pero eran mas rápidos que no los vieron. Ambos golpearon a Happosai enviándolo lejos como unos 200 metros y agradecieron que se fuera pero ahi problemas porque aun quedan pervertidos que quieren convertir a los 2 Saiyajin en mujeres. Estos estaban arriba pero bajaron lentamente hasta que se cayeron al suelo, y la cubeta tambien cayo pero no los mojaron ni a nadie porque la tapa aun esta cerrada.

Goten: Mi papa y tio se salvaron que bien.

***Mientras con Goku en su sueño estaria como una fiesta divertida y esperando la comida pero estaria como en un castillo grande en vez de la Corporación Cápsula, todos se divierten y Goku seria como un mesero atendiendo a todos y seria como esclavo porque tenia hambre.***

Milk: Jajaja esto es divertido, Goku, Goku, ¿Estas ahi?

Goku: Señora Milk, estoy aquí.

Milk: Que bien, rapido traete la comida.

Goku: De acuerdo (Rugiendo su estómago de hambre y en su mente dice). Tengo hambre espero y ya coma.

Goku le trajo la comida a Milk y se lo comen todos, Goku queria comer con ellos pero se la apartan y lo golpean en la cara con sus pies.

Goku: (Triste y hambriento) Pero que malos son, tengo hambre y me estoy muriendo (Mientras habla estaba limpiando el piso que le mandaron).

***Ahora Goku estaba triste por afuera y aun dormido y dijo que tenia hambre el muy pobre***

Yusuke: Si que tiene hambre.

Hai: Pero como sabremos que esta soñando.

***Guko estaria en un lugar que parecía estar en una ciudad muy extraña parecía un mundo fantasma, no habia ninguna persona ademas parece aterrador pero no para Guko solo que estaba como preocupado de ver este tipo de ciudad en la que no ahi nadie***

Guko: ¡OIGAN! ¡¿AHI ALGUIEN AHI?! (Esperando una respuesta) No, ademas no siento ningun ki en esta zona (rugiendo su estomago) Tengo hambre, no importa lo que pase buscaré la comida y las personas cueste lo que me cueste.

***Goku: (En otro sueño) Tengo hambre, me muero de hambre, quiero tallarines, carne, peces, pulpos, reses, hamburguesas, pizza, toda la comida del mundo.

***Goku y Guko: (Aun dormidos y tartamudeando de decir "Hambre") Tengo hambre… hambre...ZZZZZZZZ…hambre. hambre… Grrr… hambre grr, GRRR (estos estarían ya como empezando a enfadarse ya que el Shunmin Kou los esta dominando y van a causar problemas)

Colone: (Preocupada por la situación) Ahi no esto es peor de lo que creí.

Shampoo: ¡¿Abuela?!

Rini: ¿Que pasa abuela?

Amy: ¿Ya habrá problemas?

Colone: Si, ahora que quieren comer es posible que van a crear otro **caos** aun mas **poderoso**.

Todos: Uh oh.

¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Todos verían un gran cráter y las paredes con unos enormes huecos pero solo un par ademas parecia que un Auto atravesó la pared pero eran ambos Saiyajin y se sorprendieron por las grandes huecos ademas de su resistencia y vieron que estaban corriendo a gran velocidad que ahora tardarán mucho con excepción de los Guerreros Z.

Goten: (Corriendo para alcanzarlos) ¡Papá, tío Esperen!

Hotaru, Rini, Diana: (Tambien empezando a correr) ¡Goten, Espera!

Vegeta: Uhr, ese inutil de Kakarotto y Turles, ahora los alcanzaré para no causar problemas.

Todos empezaron a correr pero antes de correr algunos se transformaron como las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Scouts, las Pretty Cure, y las otras Guerreras mágicas que se transforman, y empezaron a perseguirlos.

Krilin: ¿En donde estaran? No creo que hayan corrido asi nada mas.

Yamcha: Se echaron a correr porque tienen hambre asi que pienso que se fueron a un restaurante muy delicioso asi que ahi que comenzar por los restaurantes de la ciudad.

Entonces comenzaron la búsqueda acompañando a los Guerreros Z, porque los necesitan aunque los Caballeros tambien pueden sentir el ki pero ellos son como Cosmos, asi que comenzaron a sentir la energia y cuando estaban a unas calles estaban todas destrozadas, no habia personas donde pasaron Goku y Guko pero causaron muchos destrozos un **Autobus chocado en un edificio y otro partido a la mitad, casas destruidas, autos destrozados de diferentes maneras, los árboles rotos, las tiendas y calles con grandes huecos e impactos muy fuertes** y muchos se sorprendieron de este tipo de destrozos, a pesar de tener este tipo de destrozo esto no es comparado ni los oponentes indicados para los de esta dimension.

***Flashback***

***Antes que todos llegaran a esas calles que estaba destruido por todas partes aun estaban en paz, Goku y Guko estarían corriendo para buscar comida, ellos estarían soñando tambien en pelear contra sus oponentes***

Goku: (En su sueño que estaba caminando se encontraría con Freezer) ¡FREEZER! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!

Freezer: Jajaja que simpatico eres mi estimado Goku, solo vine aquí para pelear.

Goku: Pues que bien que estas aqui te dare una paliza por matar a mis padres.

Freezer: Ohhh, que interesante no sabias nada de tus padres, y ni te interesabas en ellos ¿Como fue eso?

Goku: Digamos que vi mi pasado y ahora lo pagarás muy caro.

Freezer: Jojojojo esta bien aqui te espero.

Entonces se abalanzaron pero Goku desde afuera estaria golpeando los autobuses y los edificios.

Guko: (En el sueño) ¿Ahi alguien aqui?

Turles: (Apareciendo) Si, estoy aquí.

Guko: Maldito jamas te lo perdonare.

Turles: Por tu culpa tengo esa maldita sensación que llaman amor, ahora lo pagarás muy caro maldito, cuando termine contigo conquistaré el universo.

Guko: Eso jamas, no mientras yo este aquí.

Guko desde afuera estaria luchando pero estaba haciendo destrozos y toda esta zona.

***Fin del Flashback***

***Bueno asi es como esta todo destrozado pero no tenian tiempo que perder, corrieron hasta que todos los pervertidos fueron a gran velocidad para buscar a ambos y transformarlos en bellas chicas pero les faltó algo, la cubeta porque se quedó atrás y Happosai regreso al lugar y lo agarro para buscarlos y tener su diversión.***

Milk: Uf, uf, uf ¿Adonde creen que fue Goku y Guko?

Sailor Mercury: Aun no ahi pistas de ellos.

Ukyo: Pues entonces es hora de preparar la comida.

Sailor Dark Mars: Buena idea con eso atraerán a ambos aquí.

Colone: Entonces tambien nos toca a nosotras, Shampoo.

Shampoo: Sí abuela.

Entonces ambas chicas preparaban la comida pero no eran las únicas todas las chicas estaban preparando un rico banquete para comer, mientras cocinaban el humo se esparció por todo el lugar de la ciudad, justo en ese momento ambos Saiyajins estarían dormidos y **caminando sin rumbo alguno y buscando comida**, hasta que olieron el humo de la comida y con la combinación que los olores tenian, hicieron que el estómago de Goku y Guko r**ugieran y se escucharía por toda la ciudad asustando al mundo porque parecía que estarían llamando unas bestias gigantescas**** pe**ro en verdad eran 2 personas, asi que la tierra temblaba porque ambos corrieron y siguiendo el olor, estaban a toda velocidad y brincaron muy alto que llegaron al cielo y estaban al otro lado de las nubes, si fuera un poco mas fuerte llegarian a la Luna o a otro planeta, asi que la comida ya estaba hecha es hora de esperar a los dos.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Uf, espero y lleguen aquí.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Tambien espero y nuestros esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

De pronto dos destellos aparecen en el cielo y pensaban que eran aviones pero cuando se acercaban eran los 2 Saiyajines que sorprendieron algunos o todos con excepción algunos de que ya conocen a los Guerreros Z, ademas volaban a gran velocidad y aterrizaron de pie y caminaron y se sentaron para empezar la comida, y ambos se miraron a pesar de estar dormidos en su sueño estarían en una competición de comida, y era de muchos Guerreros y tener 1 compañero, Goku y Guko eran el equipo.

***Árbitro: (En el sueño de Goku y Guko) Muy bien damas y caballeros aquí estan los concursantes que competirán en el concurso de quién sera el ganador de este concurso.

Goku: ¿Estas listo Guko? Tendremos que ganarles.

Guko: Lo estoy.

Luffy: Jejeje Goku preparate porque te derrotare.

Toriko: Jejeje tal vez nos hubieras ganado en el otro concurso que mal que perdieramos pero evitaré que no vaya a perder.

Goku: No voy a perder ante ustedes, ni mis amigos me derrotará.

Ryoga: Eso jamás, primero Ranma y ahora tu, no voy a permitir que nadie me supere.

Árbitro: Muy bien ¡QUE COMIENCE EL CONCURSO DE COMIDA!

De pronto Goku y Guko comenzaron a comer muy rápido y muchos se sorprendieron que era un dragon, podian comer mucho y mas rapido que Rei, Cherry, Ataru, y otros que comen demasiado, y era muy rapido que llevaban 40 platos luego mas como 80, 100, 130, 200 y por último 500 platos en total.

Goku y Guko: (Aun dormidos y levantando sus puños de victoria) Si al fin hemos ganado el concurso.

Gohan: ¿Concurso?

Goten: A lo mejor estará soñando en una competición de comida contra sus rivales y amigos.

Goku: Zzzzz… ¿Y cual es nuestro premio? Zzzz.

Happosai: (Arriba de un edificio) Jaja yo les daré un premio.

Guko: (Durmiendo y estaria en pie viendo a Happosai) Zzzz ¿Y cual sera? Zzz, sera dinero o **mas comida.**

Happosai: Jeje no, claro que no sera una transformacion.

Goku: (Soñando pero escuchando eso) ¿Una transformacion? ¿Puede ser tan poderosa como para enfrentarme a Bills?

Happosai: Jejeje claro que no se trata de esto (Mostrando otra vez la cubeta) con esto se convertirán en mujeres.

Ataru: Pues yo te apoyo, Happosai.

Happosai: Has lo que quieras pero no se te ocurra estorbar mientras los mojo.

Lum: Tesoro, te prohibo que lo hagas.

Roshi: Uhm, eso no es correcto.

Krilin: Vaya maestro Roshi que bien que usted si es de confiar.

Roshi: Pero si se trata de que mi mejor alumno y su hermano **sean mujeres** (segundos despues y este estaria como su cara sonrojada y teniendo sus manos cerca de su cabeza como imaginando en abrazar sus pechos en forma mujer) entonces yo me unire para divertirme, (ahora imaginando en apretarlos y sangrando la nariz) Ohm, Ohm, Ohm, Ohm.

¡PPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Todos: (Rojos y algunos sangrando) Maestro Roshi no haga eso en este momento.

Milk: Ademas no enfrente de los niños.

Roshi: (Con los chipotes en su cabeza) ah jejeje, era una broma.

Happosai: Guarden silencio, ninguno de ustedes me lo va impedir.

***Goku: (En su sueño) Entonces me transformare en mujer ¿Y porque quiere que me transforme en mujer? No tiene a mas chicas para divertirse.

Happosai: (disfrazado de ninja pervertido) Jaja porque a mi me gusta, no importa si es un hombre que se convierte en mujer ya estoy acostumbrado con Ranma.

Goku: Pues si se trata de eso,** a mi no me importa que me convierta en mujer y si se trata de tocar mis pechos o el trasero tampoco me importa que me los toque, ustedes pueden hacerlo.**

Guko: (en otro sueño) Pues **a mi tampoco me importa que me conviertan en mujer.**

Todos estaban muy impresionados que estos tipos estan muy mal de la cabeza y muy tontos y no les dan la mas mínima vergüenza de eso aunque Nyu la otra personalidad de la Diclonius Kaede/Lucy tampoco le importa que le toquen los pechos.

Happosai: (Llorando de alegría) Hmm, jejeje, que bien Goku y Guko son las únicas personas que comprenden a un viejito como, y no como Ranma y a los demas. (Parando de llorar) Muy bien ahora preparense.

***Goku y Guko: (Afuera del sueño y extendiendo sus brazos) ¡Estamos listos, cuando quiera puede mojarnos!

Ataru: (En su mente) Bueno es hora de unirse en el plan.

Pervertidos: ¡Aqui vamos!

Entonces todos estarían serios y corrieron para que no mojen a ambos Saiyajin pero de la nada Goku quien tenia cara de inocente,** se puso muy enojado y molesto** y de la nada Goku se avienta y los patea a los pervertidos enviandolos lejos y sorprendiendo al mundo que Goku cambio de idea pero ellos no saben que ahora no es Goku sino **Kakarotto**.

Vegeta: Ugh ese cabeza hueca de Kakarotto ¿Como se le ocurre esa idea de aceptar convertirse en mujer? Menos mal que haya cambiado la idea ese insecto.

Bulma: Siempre es asi incluso de niño y muy tonto.

Milk: Ademas siempre tiene la culpa de todo de ese bueno para nada.

Kakarotto: (Durmiendo pero molesto) **¡****CÁLLENSE LAS DOS MALDITAS SABANDIJAS!**

Muchos quedaron ojos abiertos de impresionados y sorprendidos que Goku haya dicho eso, el unico que decía esas cosas era Vegeta, jamas lo hubieran pensado que Goku diria eso.

Bulma: (Un poco seria) ¿Como te atreves a llamarme sabandija Goku?

Milk: (Con voz molesta) Oye Goku, eso es de muy mala educación en decirnos eso.

Kakarotto: ¡LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN, YA ME TIENEN HARTO LAS DOS! (Mientras estaba dormido **cargo un camión** y todos tenian los ojos aun mas impresionados de su monstruosa fuerza pero no saben que Goku **su verdadera fuerza es muy fuerte como para cargar un planeta entero**, y este que estaba molesto les avento el camion).

Muchos se impresionaron que se las avento a Bulma y Milk, Vegeta y Gohan agarran a Milk y Bulma para evitar que el camión las chocará ademas de asustados de que haya hecho eso, tal vez enojarse si pero en arrojar se paso de la linea.

Milk: (Enojada) Oyeme bien Goku tu…

Kakarotto: ¡Callate no soy **Goku**!

Todos: (Confundidos) ¿Eh?

Kakarotto: Mi nombre es **Kakarotto**. Zzzz la otra personalidad que se quedó dormido por ese maldito golpe en la cabeza cuando era un estupido bebe, al fin he regresado ademas desde anteayer que peleé contra Tazard.

Vegeta: Jejeje, Jaja vaya al fin estas diciendo tu verdadero nombre y que hayas recuperado la memoria.

Kakarotto: (Aun dormido pero en pie) Ba, si he recuperado la memoria pero soy una personalidad, al Goku que tu conoces aun esta dormido pero yo estoy aquí controlando un poco el efecto, pero tambien bajo el efecto del Shunmin Kou, pero no sere un tonto orgulloso como tu quien causa tantas problemas solo por superar a Goku, ni soy como Ranma, ni Inuyasha, ni Sesshomaru, ni a nadie.

Vegeta: (Molesto) ¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste sabandija?

Kakarotto: Lo que escuchaste insecto, y ni crean que ahora soy mas inteligente que ustedes no me van a dar órdenes, ni a regañarme, ni a nada porque no me dejaré manipular por Milk **que esa imbécil le importa el dinero y no la tierra y que no es una buena esposa para mi, y a Bulma que se entromete en cualquier persona y que estorba en batallas y cosas en la que no le incumbe o que cualquier mujer me regañe, el muy tonto de Goku teniendo le miedo a unas mujeres débiles y que controlen al hombre más fuerte del mundo sería una estupidez más grande del mundo.**

Muchos se impresionaron por dichas palabras pues ese no es Goku, y si es muy inteligente y no tonto como Goku, pero Bulma y Milk se molestaron un poco de eso.

Serena: Kakarotto por favor no pelees mas.

Nyu: Por favor Kakarotto, házle caso a Serena no pelees más con todos.

Kakarotto: Esta bien, parare pero si alguien se atreve a molestarme o hacer otra tontería conmigo o con Goku yo mismo le haré pedazos.

Happosai: (apareciendo junto con Ataru) Si tienes razón pero porque no te conviertes en mujer.

Ataru: ugh Jejeje, será divertido más cuando vea tu rostro de chica bonita.

Kakarotto: (Más enfadado y este agarraron a ambos con sus manos) Cállense los dos, si quieren tener su diversión háganlo con Ranma, Akane, Milk, Bulma o **las otras chicas idiotas que solo causan más problemas que nosotros los hombres** pero no conmigo (las chicas estarían un poco enfadadas de decirles idiotas), ahora como yo Kakarotto quien es un poco malo, un poco bueno y grosero y el ser más fuerte del universo de mi dimensión, los **castigaré** y el castigo es que **desaparezcan**. (Diría esto lanzandoles al cielo y preparando una técnica) ¡KAAAMEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAMEEEEEEE...(después aparece una esfera de energía en ambas manos y Sorprendido a todo el mundo que en su dimensión es especial y que jamás habían visto algo parecido, además los quería borrar y eso preocupó al mundo pero pocos estarían felices que los pervertidos desaparecieran).

Ranma: (Apoyando a Kakarotto) Si, eliminalos.

Soun: (Lo mismo) ¡Si, hazlo!

Genma: (en forma panda y mostrando el letrero) ¡Borrarlos de la faz del **universo**!

Akane: Kakarotto detente.

Rei: No lo hagas.

Lum: Mi tesoro no lo elimines.

Mendo: No lo hagas es mi rival pero sera mejor que los borres.

Shinobu: Espera, no lo hagas.

Amy: Detente.

Lita: Kakarotto te lo rogamos no lo hagas.

Crystal: No los mates.

Lydian: No eres un asesino como tus padres.

Kakarotto: (Deteniendo su ataque en pensar en ellos mientras el duerme) Mis padres, Bardock, y Gine, aun los recuerdo, si no me hubieran enviado al planeta por protección yo ya hubiera muerto, mi gran familia con excepción de Raditz, mi gran orgullo, esta bien los perdono pero apuntaré mi técnica a otro lugar. ¡HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! (Este apuntaría a otro lugar y Sorprendido a todo el mundo de ese ataque y se fue al cielo aparte de apuntarle a Happosai y Ataru y este explotaría sorprendiendo al mundo de tal técnica si así fuera no sobreviviría al ataque).

Nanami: (Con ojos muy abiertos) Uy, que poder tan impresionante.

Benten: jamás he visto nada igual.

Después Kakarotto se cae y se queda ahora más dormido osea completo porque estaba mitad dormido y mitad despierto pero de su subconsciente los agarraron a ambos y les pusieron almohadas y cobijas.

Shaoran: Uf al menos se tranquilizó.

Sakura: Si, porque si continuara mas estaria peleando con todos.

Milk: Aun asi no lo perdonare.

Bulma: Ni yo tampoco con él.

Mina: Pero que estan diciendo, es verdad que Kakarotto se paso pero es que ustedes lo alteraron demasiado.

***Goku: (En su sueño estaria en un bosque rumbo a casa pero de niño) Uy espero y mi abuelito este ahi.

Gohan: Jeje, Goku ven aquí.

Goku: Abuelito, mira lo que me traje (Mostrando el pescado) es para comer mas tarde.

Gohan: jeje bien hecho mi querido Goku, mira ven te quiero presentar a alguien.

Goku y Gohan irían y Goku se sorprendio de ver a 2 personas a las mas que amaba en este mundo y eran Gine y Bardock.

Goku: (Llorando) ¡Mami, Papi!

Gine: Kakarotto, mi querido bebe, ven aquí.

Goku de niño correría para abrazar a su madre y tambien a su padre.

Goku: ¿Donde estaban en todo este tiempo? Pensé que murieron.

Gine: Nosotros no morimos.

Bardock: Aunque estuviéramos muertos no te dejaremos solo ademas tienes a tus amigos.

***Guko: (Estaria en el planeta con Goku) Uy que bien se siente en derrotar a los villanos.

Goku: Si, ellos eran una amenaza pero aun ahi mas amenazas muy poderosas en el universo y tendremos que hacernos mas fuertes y que consigues el Super Saiyajin y hagas mas transformaciones.

***Ahora afuera del sueño estarían viendo a Guko y Goku dormidos y estarán tranquilos hasta que dirían pelear y entrenar para hacerse mas fuertes, pero Goku y Guko se pararon y caminaron a un lugar y muchos le siguieron para ver que iban hacer, y continuaron caminando hasta un escenario en la que cantarían cualquier músico y tipo de musica hasta las mas emocionantes, asi que encontraron unos instrumentos y ambos Saiyajin los agarraria y muchos estaban impresionados que iban a tocar musica, ¿Desde cuando tocan esas cosas?** Nunca lo hicieron, pero en el sueño del Shunmin Kou no ahi nada que pueda hacer como si quiere hacer un diseñador de dibujos y todo tipos de cosas*****

Goku: (Aun bajo el efecto del Shunmin Kou y en su sueño estaria vestido de rock o de esas personas que cantan en los escenarios) Zzzzz Guko ¿Estas listo para cantar?

Guko: (Lo mismo que Goku) Zzz, si lo estoy pero zzz somos dos.

Goku: No te preocupes zzz, puedo crear clones recuerdas zzzz, puedo hacer varios de mi y que toquen los instrumentos mientras nosotros dos cantemos.

Milk: (Impresionada) ¿Que, desde cuando cantan? Nunca lo han hecho.

Colone: El Shunmin Kou puede hacer cualquier tipo de cosas mientras estan en sus sueños, hasta pueden hacer lo imposible.

Seiya K: Si se trata de eso, quiero escuchar esas canciones que van a cantar.

Yaten: Si es asi, conseguimos unas sillas pero no se si sera suficiente para todos.

Cherry: (Apareciendo de nuevo y asustando a todos) Entonces ¿Que ahi de la comida? (Se vino como una explocion y se muestra a todos que estan tirados en el suelo al estilo anime) ¿Que pasa?

¡Pow!

Los que mas detestaban y conocían a Cherry les golpearon con los martillos para que dejaran de hacer esas tonterías.

***Entonces estarían ayudando a Goku y Guko en el escenario y les dieron ropa para que se cambien, muchos cuando cantan, hacen Rock incluyendo al Caeroque y todo tipo de musica tendrán que tener un uniforme para cantar, entonces todos utilizan la máxima velocidad para que se sienten, haber si cantan bien.***

Guko: Oye Goku zzzz, si cantamos ¿Que premio ganariamos? zzz digo porque dicen que todos tienen premios cuando hacen este tipo de zzz cosas.

Goku: La verdad, zzz no lo se, pero si nos dicen que el premio es zzz dinero se la daré a Milk, zzz ademas es la mujer mas bonita y especial para mi (Milk se sonrojara de eso).

Guko: Si es dinero, entonces tu puedes quedarte con el dinero para tu familia. Ademas para cuidar de tu nieta e hijos.

Goku: Bueno eso lo sabremos cuando zzz, terminemos de cantar, en total las canciones serán, veamos zzzzz, 1 no creo que sera 7 en total.

Nagisa: (Hablando con sus amigas las Pretty Cure) ¡Escucharon eso va a cantar 7 músicas!

Honoka: Si espero y canten bien, despues de todo son muy guapos esos dos.

Himari: Sobretodo sus corazones y almas son muy puros.

Yukari: Ademas sus poderes son muy poderosos.

Aoi: y miren sus brazos tienen los músculos mas grandes, ademas me dan ganas de tocarlos y apretarlos para sentir como son sus músculos.

Himari: Yo tambien.

Asi que Goku estaria creando clones y muchos se sorprendieron que se clonó por sí mismo, los clones irían agarrar la Guitarra, tambores, y otros instrumentos que van con las músicas osea una sera,** Makafushigi Adventure, CHALA-HEAD-CHALA, we gotta power, dan dan kokoro hikareteku, Genkai Toppa x Survivor, Ultimate Battle****,** y por último **Ganador**, pero las músicas serán **Japonés**, ya Goku y su hermano estaban cantando y todos guardan silencio.

watch?v=Mmbc8E6 rAmM

***Mientras cantaban Black Goku y Zamas estarían viendo esta escena mientras aun viajaban en el agujero donde iria a la segunda dimension pero les tardara llegar en 2 horas o menos***

Black Goku: Vaya, no sabia que ellos cantan.

Zamas: No es eso, si no mal escuche esa anciana dijo que el Shunmin Kou podría hacer todo tipo de cosas mientras duermen en ese sueño.

Black Goku: Hmm, ya veo (Mostrando su sonrisa) escucha Zamas, cuando lleguemos tendremos que llevarnos a Goku y Turles, si alguien se interpone, tú sabrás que hacer.

Zamas: Si lo se Zamas, tambien se que no vamos a destruir toda la gente de ahi.

Black Goku: Si, porque hasta que Goku sea traicionado en los que mas confia ya podremos destruir esa dimension y todo ser viviente de cada dimension **sera lo mismo que seria el dia del juicio final****,** ni siquiera esas niñas que son amigas de Goku de hace 14 años, **ni todos los Guerreros de otras dimensiones jamas podrán con nosotros, sé que no ahi que engañar por las apariencias pero sus poderes y fuerza no son el oponente indicado****,** si asi fuera nosotros solos hubiéramos hecho destrucción o Goku si estaria solo sin que nos transformamos, **y aun recuerdo aquella vez que le robe el cuerpo de Goku cuando quize probar su poder y fuerza****.**

watch?v=DolWl-MqVGA

*****Flashback** unos minutos o horas despues de que Zamas le robara el cuerpo a Goku y se convirtiera en Black Goku, el estaria en el espacio y estaria en medio de las galaxias como 10 pero no en su verdadera linea temporal si no a la de Trunks mucho antes de que mataron a Dabura y a Babidi.***

Black Goku: Veamos cuánto poder tiene este cuerpo, si es el ser mas poderoso tengo que probar con estas Galaxias, pero sera mejor tener cuidado es posible que pueda destruir el universo 7 entero sin dejar rastro alguno, (Contando las Galaxias en su alrededor) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, son diez en total. Muy bien es hora de probar el poderoso cuerpo de Son Goku.

Este en forma base sin ninguna transformacion lanzaría **una esfera y 3 Galaxias desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno, ni tampoco planetas.**

Black Goku: (Sorprendido por el poder que ahora se siente el ser mas poderoso por el cuerpo de Goku) Brillante e impresionante, le doy gracias a Goku de que entrene su cuerpo y hacerle el mas **poderoso**, ahora eliminare las otras 7 Galaxias (Despues lanzaría dos esferas y las 7 Galaxias desaparecen) Jejeje ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Si es muy poderoso este cuerpo nadie puede detenerme, jajaja (un poco serio y preocupado) **pero espera**, (ahora estaria viendo a todas partes) y **si hubiera alguien mucho mas fuerte que Goku en otras dimensiones. ¡No ahi tiempo que perder**! Primero iré a ver a Zamas de esta linea, matar a mi maestro Gowas y ver las dimensiones de todos los mundos y ver quien es el que tiene mas poder que Goku.

***Pues entonces iría al universo 11, matando a su maestro Gowas y haciendo alianza con su yo del futuro y este acepta ya que quieren destruir a los humanos por sus estupideces y destrucción que causan y ademas ambos Kaiosamas tenian odio hacia los humanos ((**N**: Aunque Black tiene razon ya que los humanos somos monstruos que causan destrucción y que y matan animales inocentes como los Tigres y otros que estan en peligro de extincion.))***

Justo ahora que Black Goku termina de platicar con Zamas iría a un cuarto en la que estan las líneas temporales y tambien dimensiones de otros mundos que contienen Guerreros muy fuertes.

Black Goku: Aja aqui estan, veamos todas las dimensiones (despues sentiria todos los Guerreros y héroes como **Saitama, Seiya, Naruto, Natsu, Anti-espiral, Ben Tennyson**, y otros pero **no habia nadie que tuviera un poder mas grande que Goku en forma base ni en sus transformaciones,** lo que significa que **Goku es el ser mas poderoso de todas las dimensiones y animes del mundo, nadie se le podía hacer frente a Goku ni en Ssj, al menos que hayan Saiyajines o otros seres como Jiren y algunos Guerreros de los otros universos****)** Con que no ahi nadie mas fuerte que Goku, Bah, no son nada mas que basuras todos esos Guerreros de esas dimensiones, los puedo derrotar muy fácil todas las dimensiones pero ahora que tengo alianza con Zamas voy a destruirlos a todos no importa quien sea, mientras tenga el cuerpo de Goku nadie me hará frente.

***Fin del Flashback, estos aun estarían volando pero aumentaron su velocidad que llegaran mas de una hora y treinta minutos, mientras con ambos Saiyajin Goku y Guko ya terminaron de cantar la primera canción, y muchos estaban con boca abierta que eran buenos cantantes ademas las chicas estaban enamoradas de ambos, bueno en su sueño en la realidad no saben nada, ahora iban a ir con la canción mas preferida Chala Head Chala.***

watch?v=pYnLO7MVKno

watch?v=hQyfrmJXUbg

(Solo por si acaso les gusta una de las dos)

Los dos estarían cantando bien el Chala Head Chala en Japonés, mientras que los clones estaban tocando los instrumentos, osea los clones de Goku tocando los Instrumentos y Goku y Guko cantando Chala Head Chala (**Escuchen la musica o si quieren ignorenla y continúen leyendo**).

watch?v=bdiDfmoKH8M

watch?v=gFTWPl6QgGA

watch?v=lHVqoiG0CUU

watch?v=4apvo3w97qY

watch?v=po_tE7rHuXA

Las músicas que cantaron hicieron que todas las chicas se enamoraran y eran buenos en dormidos pero despiertos no saben cantar ni a nada, ademas eran muy buenas canciones (ademas son parte de Dragon Ball), los pelos de Goku y Guko se hicieron mas alborotados o que les aparecia mas puntas de cabello por la musica. Todos aplaudían por estas músicas tan maravillosas, y como no tenian premio pues hicieron uno les dieron dinero como recompensa. Ambos Saiyajins durmientes hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento, asi como bajando sus cabezas y levantándose.

Guko: Uff, se sintió muy zzz bien.

Goku: Zzzz, si ahora tenemos que zzz irnos, pero primero es cambiarse.

Luego ambos que estaban enfrente del escenario estarían quitándose la camisa que tenian y cuando se las quitaron se veian sus** gigantescos músculos y perfectos ademas de muy grandes** y las chicas estaban en Shock y sus corazones se les aceleraron mas rapido que un avión, ademas de que estan enamoradas, las hacen locas de enamoramiento mas que decidieron taparse los ojos o voltear su mirada a otro lugar, o aun viendo lo que van hacer. Luego siguieron sus **pantalones** que las chicas ahora se pusieron muy rojas y que estaban a punto de sangrar su nariz, entonces cubrieron a los dos para que se cambiarán, hasta que se vino el grito de alguien.

Mendo: (Un poco asustado) ¡Ahhh, una cola, una cola!

Ataru: ¿Que dices Mendo?

Entonces todos se fijaron en la cola de Guko y se sorprendieron que tenia una cola de mono y era aun mas extraño que tenga la cola de un simio, ademas de que Goku y Guko son hermanos gemelos porque Goku no tenia cola como Guko, si son de la misma especie pero los demas que conocen mas a los Saiyajins si saben porque la tienen, ademas les contaron la razon y porque no tienen cola tambien contaron que esa transformacion es la de un mono gigantesco si ve la luna llena, es simulado** al hombre lobo **la cual muchos se sorprendieron y se asustaron de esa información. Pero no es hora de contarle a los demas Guerreros el pasado,** porque si lo quieren ver tendrán que ver su pasado al igual que los que estuvieron esa dimension hace dias, sus aventuras, las grandes peleas, dimensiones, esferas mágicas, los poderosos que son los Guerreros Z que son mas fuertes que las otras dimensiones incluyendo a los dioses de otras dimensiones, los futuros enemigos, leyendas y todo lo del pasado de los Guerreros Z aunque tambien su futuro como Dragon Ball GT, aunque es de otra linea temporal, y que corren peligro por una traición y que aparezcan clones de todos los Guerreros de ambas dimensiones como Black y Evil Goku****.** Terminaron de vestirse y ambos caminaban sin rumbo alguno y los demas le seguían para ver que van hacer.

***Goku: (En su sueño mientras platicaba con Guko y estaria en un bosque) Bueno Guko y ahora que vamos hacer.

Guko: No lo sé, entrenar tal vez, o si quieres una pelea de verdad.

Goku: Creo que una pelea de verdad, asi podre ayudarte a superar tus límites y conseguir el **Super Saiyajin.**

Guko: (Curiosidad al igual que pocos o muchos que estan afuera por mencionar Super Saiyajin) ¿Super Saiyajin? Que es eso.

Goku: Ah es cierto, no sabes el Super Saiyajin, esta bien te lo contaré (ahora estaban sentados con brazos cruzados en el suelo), el Super Saiyajin es el Guerrero legendario en la cual nadie podría enfrentarse al Super Saiyajin, en otros casos el poder es invencible que multiplica tu poder 50 veces, velocidad, fuerza y poder, y puede **destruir planetas sin ningun esfuerzo y solo se destruye con un solo ataque.**

Eso impactó a todo el mundo por el poder destructivo que tienen estos seres tan majestuosos y poderosos sobrenaturales.

Goku: Aunque, existen mas enemigos mas poderosos que superan el poder del Super Saiyajin Ordinario osea la **fase 1 (Sorprendiendo a muchos que dijo fase 1).**

Guko: ¿Y porque no son tan poderosos entonces?

Goku: Haber ¿Como te lo digo? Ya se, **es que aun ahi mas sujetos muy poderosos que superan por mucho al Super Saiyajin****,** entrené mucho con mis amigos para volvernos mas fuertes, para defender nuestra tierra de cualquier amenaza que se avecine, **ahorita estamos defendiendo las dimensiones como la mía y la de esta y de todas porque Abigor esta amenazando a todas las dimensiones con el objetivo de destruirlas a todas junto con nuestros enemigos del pasado (Sorprendiendo a muchos que los quiere matar pues los otros Guerreros que apenas conocen a Goku y a los Guerreros Z justo ahora quieren ayudar para detener a Abigor y salvar a todos).**

Guko: Ya veo, pero me puedes decir porque mencionaste la fase 1 del Super Saiyajin y como lo has conseguido, tambien las otras fases (pues todos la quieren escuchar pero otros no porque ya vieron el pasado de como lo han conseguido).

Goku: La vez que luche con Freezer, estuve en el planeta Namekusei, cuando mato a Krilin me transforme en Ssj, se podrá conseguir con una gran ira, tu la puedes conseguir solo que tendras que enfadarte mucho y entrenar, cuando mas mejoras podrás obtener el Super Saiyajin **2** y el Super Saiyajin **3**, y si entrenas con nosotros de la misma manera en la que Vegeta y yo podrás obtener el Super Saiyajin **Dios** y el Super Saiyajin **Blue**.

Como siempre mas sorprendidos por lo que estan, tantas veces con sorpresas, e impactados por mencionar esas transformaciones.

Guko: Vaya eso significa que si tú puedes y tambien Vegeta pueda transformarse significa que yo tambien puedo.

Goku: Claro que si los únicos que pueden transformarse en Super Saiyajin, son los Saiyajin como nosotros.

Guko: Una cosa, quiero ver el Super Saiyajin, necesito saber como es porque en realidad no se como es ese poder.

watch?v=jVbFTiEOaGE

Goku: (Levantándose del suelo) Muy bien, te lo demostrare, preparate porque te enseñare la transformacion del Super Saiyajin.

Este estaria apretando los puños y de pronto algo pasa afuera en el sueño de Goku, pues todo el mundo tambien querian ver esa transformacion y saber cual es el poder de destruir planetas, de pronto de que salía **una aura dorada, temblaba la tierra, apareciera las nubes con truenos, el viento muy fuerte, todas partes temblaba a la vez Goku le salían truenos o electricidad dorada, su pelo se levantaba y parecía que brillaba de color amarillo**, muchos se estaban sorprendiendo mas (Ya se repitio tantas veces, XD) por el poder que algunos sentian, ademas veian que estaban estupefactos, de pronto Goku se transforma en Ssj y quedaron aun mas sorprendidos por esa famosa transformacion y no se veia nada mal.

Goku: ¡Este es el Super Saiyajin Guko! ¿Que te parece? Tal vez mencione que estas transformaciones son muy poderosas, pero déjame decirte algo que tal vez te sorprenda,** en mi forma base ya soy capaz de destruir un universo de un solo golpe **(eso dejó mas impresionados a todos que Goku es el ser mas poderoso de cualquier Guerrero del anime).

Guko: (Impresionado) Ahh, entonces yo tambien puedo transformarme.

***Goku: (Ahora afuera del sueño, y este estaria abriendo los ojos lo que significa que ya no tiene el Shunmin Kou) ¿Eh? Donde estoy (fijándose en sus amigos) Oigan chicos me pueden decir que paso y porque estoy aquí.

Vegeta: ¿Que? No te acuerdas de nada.

Goku: Solo se que he estado dormido pero estuve volando y recuerdo que me estrelle pero no se como llege aqui.

Gohan: Estaba caminando y haciendo destrozos con Guko, aunque estuviste muy bien cantando.

Goku: ¿Yo cantando? Pero estaba soñando y durmiendo, y que me acuerdo yo no sé cantar ni tocar instrumentos, (ahora fijándose a sí mismo que estaba transformado en Ssj) Oigan me pueden decir porque estoy transformado en Ssj.

Goten: Papa le estabas enseñando el Super Saiyajin al tio Guko.

Goku: ¿Yo me transforme en Ssj para enseñarle? ¿Entonces el Shunmin Kou me estaba controlando?

Milks: Asi es Goku, ademas cambiaste de personalidad y nos aventaste un camión y casi hace desaparecer a Happosai.

Goku: (Con una gota de sudor) Ay, que puedo decir, es que no era yo, pero si causa mucho desastre perdonenme.

Bulma: ¿Y crees que te voy a pedir disculpas tan fácilmente? Pues no.

Goku: (Perdiendo su transformacion) Ay Bulma eso quedó atrás, pero ahora tengo que despertar a Guko. (agitando a Guko de atras por delante tantas veces) ¡Guko, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta! (todos con gotas de sudor mientras él lo agitaba).

Sakura Mamiya: Disculpa señor no creo que sea la manera de despertarlo asi.

Goku: Ay, tienen razon, ¿Alguien sabe como despertarlo?

Trunks F: Dijieron que se necesitaba el Curicó, aunque tu te despertaste transformandose en Ssj.

Goku: Hmm, ya veo, pero Guko no tiene el Ssj, ni tampoco Turles, pero si lo hago enfurecer se podrá transformar o que aumente demasiado su poder y asunto arreglado.

Guko: (abriendo los ojos y muchos se sorprendieron que se despertó) EH, ¿Donde estoy? Auch.

Goku: Ahh, Guko que bien creo que no hacía falta despertarte con aumentar el poder.

Guko: Que raro estuve soñando muchas cosas incluyendo que te transformaste.

Goku: Lo se a mi tambien sucedio lo mismo.

Guko: ¿Fue el tal Shunmin Kou que nos dio Happosai, verdad?

Goku: Si, pero no ahi de que preocuparse, tal vez mi otra personalidad si estaria enojado pero yo lo perdono.

De pronto se ve en el cielo como una bola pero el triple que el balón de Basquetbol y despues este cae justo en Goku y Guko creando una cortina de humo verde y era el Shunmin Kou y estos dos caen al piso dormidos y quien lo avento fue Happosai junto con el otro pervertido y era Ataru.

Happosai: Jejeje, al fin se han quedado dormidos.

Ataru: Jejeje lo mismo opino yo, ahora vamos a convertirlos en unas lindas chicas.

Happosai: Ahora, preparense los dos (aventándose con el agua junto Ataru).

¡PPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW, BBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!

Ataru y Happosai: (Aventados al cielo por todos los que le golpearon) ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos: ¡Y NO REGRESEN!

Shinobu: Uy, esos dos ¿hasta cuánto van a parar?

Ryuno: Tal vez hasta que desaparezcan, ya todos estaremos tranquilos, pero de la forma en la que estoy diciendo no me gusta.

Tsubasa J: Sobretodo con ese viejo libidinoso.

Rinne: Estoy de acuerdo.

De repente Goku y Guko se levantaron dormidos, estos estarían tranquilos y caminarán otra vez sin rumbo alguno. Tal vez arrian algo como por ejemplo hacer artes marciales o otras cosas. Hasta que pararon en una autopista y muchos autos los esquivan para atropellarlos, aunque Goku y Guko estarían soñando en esquivar rocas gigantes en una isla o bosque de la india, ademas estaban vestidos de turistas o de paleontólogos.

Conductor: Oigan ¿Que les pasa? Estan locos.

Conductor 2: Quitense de medio.

Conductor 3: Oigan, fijense que no tienen ojos para ver.

Hasta que venía un camión gigante, que era de pasajeros y eso asustó a todos porque si el camión trata de esquivarlo se caería o pasaría algo malo, el camión pito y estos los esquivar el camión de hizo de un lado y no pudo controlar el manejo y se iba a caer y se espantaron de que iba haber un accidente, hasta que la nada antes de caerse de lado fueron atrapados por Goku y Guko en evitar la caída despues estos estarían sorprendidos de tal fuerza, luego los pasajeros que iban en el autobús se sorprendieron que esas dos personas salvaron el camión pero lo que mas les sorprende es que lo sostenían en sus manos sin ningun esfuerzo, despues** tomaron fotos, o grabando de esos sujetos****.** Luego Goku y Guko soltaron el camión, el camión continuó con su rumbo, y que ambos Saiyajins darían un salto tremendo aun sorprendiendo a todos que dieron un salto que estaría aun mas alto que un edificio de 50 o mas pisos. Goku y Guko ahora estarían en el edificio del techo y en su sueño estarían vestidos de **piratas, ademas jugando cartas****.** Estos estarían caminando al techo subiéndose a un borde en donde caerían y todos estarían observando ademas escapando, pero es que como todos los estaban siguiendo estarían en el techo, Goku y Guko empataron porque agarraron una carta de **Joker**, hasta que vio a sus amigos pero en su sueño eran otros piratas malvados, estos estarían corriendo al borde del edificio.

Goku: Chicos míos, **todos recordarán este día, como el día que casi capturan a**… (cayendo con Guko y se estrellaron al suelo muy fuerte) los **Guerreros y Capitánes Son Goku Sparrow y Son Guko Sparrow Zzzz **(**XD, WTF**).

Ahora se levantaron y escaparon corriendo, mientras que los demas apenas llegaron y no estaban pero saben en donde estan, ademas cuando continuaban caminando hacían todo tipo de destrucción, carros partidos a la mitad, otros encima de otros carros o postes.

***Ahora en la casa de Aome, Sota que era un poco mas grande y el resto no ha cambiado en dad, tal vez un poco, estos estarían haciendo sus cosas, como por ejemplo, Sota estaba feliz de ver a su hermana, a pesar de que pensó que no iba a volver la extrañaba, el abuelo tambien contento pero como siempre dandole las cosa a su nieta como cosas antiguas como la pata de una salamandra y que ella le da al gato, la madre de Aome estaria cocinando.***

M. d. A: (Cocinando) Sota espero y hagas la tarea y nos ayudes aquí.

Sota: Si Mama.

De pronto se escucha afuera como un golpe y los tres salieron y se sorprendieron que estaban ellos Goku y Guko, apenas los conocen en persona porque vieron a Goku en la televisión pero a esa otra persona se parecía mucho a Goku solo que este piel gris, además estos estarían caminando hacia el pozo.

Sota: Oigan ¿Adónde van?

Los dos no respondieron solo movieron sus cabezas.

M. d. A: (En mente) ¡Que hombres mas apuestos y fuertes son!

Goku: Zzzz, solo vinimos a buscar algo Zzzz.

Guko: Y es un tipo de zzz tesoro, con un montón de joyas y diamantes muy bellas zzzz una sera para Lita, el resto zzzz puedo hacer lo que quiera, tal vez dárselos, zzz al mejor postor, incluyendo para las jovenes muy bonitas. Zzzz, ahora dime Goku donde esta ese tesoro.

***Goku: (En su sueño y estaria vestido igual pero con un poco de ropa de aventurero) según el mapa que tengo el tesoro esta mas cerca, primero ahi que meternos ahi en ese túnel, luego continuar hacia una aldea, y a pocos metros de esa aldea se encontrará el tesoro.

Guko: (Igual) Entonces estamos un poco mas cerca ¿Verdad?

Goku: Claro que sí.

***Ahora afuera Goku y Guko entraron al pozo y haci desapareciendo su ki la cual muchos pararon porque no sentian mas su ki***

Vegeta: ¿Que? el ki de Kakaroto y Turles han desaparecido por completo.

Shun: Es cierto, ya no los siento mas.

Aome: Tranquilos chicos, puede que desaparezcan su ki pero Inuyasha tiene un buen olfato para seguirlos ¿No es asi Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Por supuesto Aome.

Vegeta: Mmm, menos mal que tenemos un **Sabueso**.

Inuyasha: (Enojado) ¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste simio?

Vegeta: (Tambien enojado) ¿Cómo me llamaste insecto?

Bulma: Ya, chicos ahorita no es momento de pelear, tenemos que encontrar a esos dos antes de que causen mas problemas.

Entonces ya pararon y Inuyasha los olfateó, siguiendo el rastro que dejaron hasta que llegaron al templo de Aome, y estaban impresionados que llegaron a este templo y estaban tranquilos alla arriba.

Aome: Mama, Abuelo, Sota, ¿Estan bien?

M. d. A: Oh, hola hija, estamos bien. (viendo a todos) Veo que tienes mas amigos (ahora viendo al pequeño Goten) Oh pero que sorpresa ese niño se parece a esos dos señores que estaban aquí.

Aome: (Preocupada) Y dime mama, me puedes decir donde se fueron Goku y Guko.

Sota: Pues vimos que se fue a buscar un tesoro con hermosas joyas y hermosos diamantes, el tipo que se parecía a Goku osea Guko mencionó que le dará una a Lita (ella sonrojada) y se fueron al pozo.

Inuyasha: ¡¿QUE?!

***Antes de que sus ki desaparecieran al otro lado, hace 500 atras Goku y Guko saldrán del pozo y estarían caminando, y los demonios estarían sorprendidos de sentir una presencia muy poderosa que podría acabarlos en unos segundos. Asi que los demonios que fueron sellados o los que estaban afuera estarían escondidos.***

Goku y Guko aun estarían caminando hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede quien esta sola con Kohaku, Rin, y Shippo. Estaban en la colina ambos Saiyajin, y Goku quien tenia un papel que era de la feria pero en su sueño era un mapa que guiará al tesoro. Justo ahi abajo de la colina estaria unos aldeanos, Goku y Guko caminaron hasta… Pow... **caerse**. Los aldeanos los vieron y vieron que eran gemelos y sus atuendos era muy extraños primero con Aome ahora estos dos, asi que querían llevarlos pero eran tan pesados que decidieron llamar a mas personas para que las ayudaran, los demas llegaron y las chicas enamoradas de ambos por lo guapos y musculosos que son, hasta que la anciana Kaede llegó junto con 3 niños, era Rin, Kohaku, y Shippo quienes llegaban.

Anciana Kaede: A un lado, con permiso dejenme pasar.

Aldeano: A un lado dejen pasar a la anciana Kaede.

De pronto Kaede y los otros tres y con Kirara llegaron y se sorprendieron que Goku esta aquí, en la época feudal, pero lo que mas le sorprende es que vieron a Turles la cual estaban un poco serios por lo que saben y que vieron en ese sueño de que el es un enemigo pero se estaban preguntando porque tenia un traje parecido a Goku y porque esta con él, sobretodo porque no tiene una presencia maligna y tiene una bondad pura como Goku.

Anciana Kaede: (Sorprendida por Guko y en su mente) ¿Que significa esto? ¿Porque Turles esta con Goku y porque su traje es como el de Goku? Pero tambien la pregunta es como llegaron aqui, acaso vinieron en donde esta el pozo. (Pidiéndoles a los aldeanos) Traigan a los dos por favor a mi casa.

Aldeano: Como usted lo ordene.

Asi se lo llevaron a la casa de la anciana, mientras estan aquí, Kohaku tenia que estar alerta ya que sabe que Turles es un enemigo, pero no sabe que hace dias le hicieron un golpe en la cabeza, hasta que la anciana le checaria por todas partes de la cabeza.

Kohaku: Me pregunto porque Turles usa un traje parecido al de Goku.

Rin: Yo tampoco lo se, pero de esa forma que tiene ahora se parece mas a Goku que el de antes que tuviera esa armadura.

Anciana Kaede: Haber dejame ver su cabeza (viendo por todas partes de su pelo y justo se vio como una clase o tipo de herida en la cabeza) ¡Pero si se trata de un tipo de golpe que causa Amnesia o personalidad!

Rin: ¿Que? ¿Ahora es uno de nosotros?

Anciana Kaede: Me temo que sí, pero me sorprende que ahora Turles tiene esa herida hace dias, eso quiere decir que Aome e Inuyasha y el resto hicieron que Turles se convirtiera en alguien muy bueno como Goku.

Kohaku: Entonces ya no hace falta usar mi arma.

De pronto llegaron Inuyasha y Aome a la casa.

Shippo: Inuyasha, Aome ¿Que pasa?

Inuyasha: Pues venimos a ver que estaban haciendo Goku y **Guko**.

Anciana Kaede: (Sorprendida) ¿Dijiste Guko? Entonces le pusieron ese nombre similar a Goku.

Aome: Si Akane le puso ese nombre a la otra personalidad de Turles, ademas le queda bien a Guko. Tenemos que regresar a nuestra época, porque por culpa de Happosai les echo el Shunmin Kou que puede ser peligroso.

Rin: ¿Shunmin Kou?

Les contaron que era el Shunmin Kou invernal y para que servia, tambien contaron que hicieron pocos destrozos en la ciudad, asi que se los llevaron a la época donde estan todos y asi estan ahi acostados. Estarían cuidándolos hasta que se levantaran pero no despiertos sino aun dormidos, asi que otra vez tenian que vigilarlos.

Guko: Bueno ¿Ahora que haremos Zzz?

Goku: Entrenar seria mejor, asi nos fortaleceremos mas y podrás conseguir el Super Saiyajin, y es posible que tengas otras fases como Vegeta y yo.

***En el sueño ambos estaban caminando a un bosque que parecía seco, y sin hojas***

Goku: ¿Que le pasa este lugar? se siente que los árboles estan muriendo.

Guko: Tienes razon pero tambien se siente que sus ki estan siendo absorbidos por algo.

Entonces dentro del sueño estarían caminando y estos tendrían como un poco de miedo porque parecía espeluznante, como si un monstruo o una bruja estaria rodando por aqui. Hasta que se cayeron al piso y afuera del sueño tambien pero de afuera se golpearon la cabeza, no tan fuerte como que cambien de personalidad, solo que ahora el Shunmin Kou les va a provocar ilusiones en su sueño e irán atacando provocando mas destrozos tal vez harian destrozar una ciudad con un solo ataque si es que se pasan de fuerza y poder.

Goku: Auch, Guko ¿Estas bien?

Guko: Si, eso creo, mi cabeza.

Voz: Jajajajajajajaja.

Goku: ¿Eh? Quien anda ahi.

Voces: jajajajajajajaja.

Guko: Esto no me agrada en nada.

Goku: Yo tampoco (poniéndose en guardia y Guko tambien lo estarían y chocaron de espaldas para ver quien anda ahi) ¿Quién anda ahi? Respondeme si no quieren que los ataque.

Voz: Jaja cuanto tiempo Goku, desde aquella vez que luchamos en el planeta Supremo en forma de niño.

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡No puede ser! ¿Tu debes ser…?

watch?v=A683XhPJkPk

Super Boo: (Apareciendo) Jajaja si, soy el mismo Majin Boo en persona.

Bojack: (apareciendo tambien) Jajaja puede que me enfrente a tu hijo pero quiero tener una pelea contigo.

Broly: Grr Kakarotto.

Slug: Me las vas a pagar Goku.

Garlick jr: Muy bien Goku cuando termine contigo iré al templo y asi empezar a gobernar en lugar de mi padre.

Dr Gero: Goku es hora de que mueras para gobernar el mundo.

Pikoro Daimaku: Aunque te hayas vuelto mas fuerte, haré todo lo posible para que desaparezcas.

General Blue: Se ve que te has vuelto muy fuerte desde aquella vez cuando eras un niño.

Patrulla roja: Preparate Goku.

Tao Pai Pai: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para derrotarte.

Entonces mas villanos del mundo Dragon Ball osea de toda clase de villano que se enfrento Goku y los demas estaban rodando a Goku y Guko, hasta estaba **Hearts, Cumber, Laggs, Oran, Kamin, y Fu, los mismos que se enfrentó en el planeta supremo y en la tierra en la serie de Dragon Ball Super Heroes: Universe Mission.**

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? Hearts, Cumber, Laggs, Oran, Kamin, y Fu, imposible se supone que Fu y Cumber estarían en otro lugar con Abigor. Laggs, Oran, Kamin, Hearts se suponían que murieron hace semanas.

Kamin: Bueno creo que ya sabes porqué estamos aquí todos, y ahi que agradecerle a Abigor.

Hearts: Hmm, mi hermano siempre hace este tipo de cosas solamente para ganar, bueno asi es la costumbre de mi hermano, es hora de hacer lo que tenia que haber hecho hace semanas.

Guko: No creas que se va a hacer fácil.

Turles: ¿Eso crees? Bueno es hora de matar a mi doble, y asi tener de nuevo mi venganza.

***Ahora afuera del sueño estarían viendo a Goku y Guko murmurando que estan viendo a sus enemigos pero que estan en guardia y en espaldas, ademas estarian en guardia y frente a todos que rodeaban a ambos Saiyajin, como por ejemplo Goku en su sueño ve a Turles pero de afuera era Nyu, Slug era Nana y los otros enemigos***

Colone: Ay no, el nos esta viendo que somos su antiguos enemigos.

Vegeta: Grr, maldición si se pelea con nosotros tendrá que derrotar a mi primero.

Bulma: Pero Vegeta, Goku y Guko estan siendo afectados ellos no quieren lastimarlos, recuerda toda las instrucciones que se usa en el Shunmin Kou.

Vegeta: Que importa si están soñando con sus enemigos o no, pero si quieren pelear tendrán que hacerlo conmigo, espere un combate todo el tiempo para derrotar Kakarotto.

***Goku y Guko aun estarian de guardia viendo a sus enemigos en el sueño***

Goku: algo esta mal Guko, sus ki no los puedo sentir.

Guko: ¡Es cierto! ¿Como le haremos?

Goku: Tal vez pelear o ir a nuestra dimension para pelear y llamar a los demas.

Guko: Esta bien, preparate.

***Ahora fuera del sueño ya estaban listos para atacar***

Mina: No hay opción de pelear ¿Verdad?

Haruka: Me temo que si.

Todas las Guerreras mágicas se escondieron para transformarse en Sailor Scouts, Pretty Cure, Wedding Peach, las Guerreras Magicas de Céfiro, las Mew mews, las princesa sirenas (aunque cantan son su especialidad), y otras Guerreras Magicas.

watch?v=MC5QxsSrf14

Goku se aventaria a Vegeta quien era Black Goku, Guko estaria peleando con Gohan quien era Cooler, pero los Guerreros Z se aventaron para contenerlos, todos estaban impresionados por estos movimientos nadie era rival para estos Guerreros Z, ni con sus poderes y fuerza le harian enfrente. Goku le daría una patada a Vegeta quien lo esquiva y le trata de dar uno en el rostro pero tambien lo esquiva.

Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto controlate!

Goku: Maldito Black, ahora me las vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Goten y Milk.

***Guko: No dejaré que lastimes a gente inocente solo porque odias a los Saiyajin.

Slug: Va si los odio pero hago mi alianza y trabajo con Turles tu otra personalidad, y otros Saiyajin pero lo que yo haga no es de que te importe.

Ambos durmientes solo estarían atacando a los Guerreros Z, quienes solo los contienen pero los demas quieren ayudar no importaba que tan poderosos fueran. Asi que se dirigieron para contenerlos.

Ranma: (Quien se unía a la batalla) Goku, Guko deben tranquilizarse solo es un sueño.

Pero Goku y Guko aún seguían peleando con todos los que estaban ahí, Goku le daría una patada trasera a Ranma quien sale volando y estrellarse contra la pared, y haciendo un pequeño hueco, luego va con Ryoga que le da un codazo en el estómago haciendo que caiga al piso, Akane aunque Goku y Guko no la quieren lastimar ellos verían a ellos como sus enemigos en otros casos lo veían como Androide 14, Goku le hace un golpe pero en el suelo para que se caiga y le dé otra patada. Kuno en la nuca, Mousse en el pecho, Colone en el rostro, Happosai en la cabeza, Genma en el cuello, Inuyasha en la espalda quien sale volando a una pared. Guko estaria saltando para atrás y atacar a sus rivales quienes eran los Caballeros de Bronce, unas Guerreras Mágicas, y que los otros trataban pero no pueden todos los Guerreros de esta dimension, solo los unicos que los pueden frenar eran los Guerreros Z.

Yusuke: (Quien estaria en la pared porque Goku lo mando ahi) ksh, es un tipo muy impresionante no se compara con los rivales que nos enfrentamos.

**N:** (Oigan lamento si no puedo hacer larga esta pelea pero debido al retraso y al cansancio no se me ocurre nada pero ustedes pueden imaginarselo).

watch?v=5WsWqtn-lpE

***Goku y Guko podian con estos Guerreros pero no con los Guerreros Z, Goku accidentalmente apretó el botón para regresar a su dimension y se llevo a Guko tambien.***

^^^Dimension 1, bosque^^^

***En ese lugar era el bosque igual que las otras islas pero esta es diferente porque ahi esta tres islas diferentes, una es donde viven los de One Piece los piratas, la segunda es donde esta Toriko y sus amigos, la tercera es donde esta Dai***

En el cielo los dos caerían en la isla de One Piece, Luffy, Shanji, y el resto se encontraron con Goku y Guko pero tuvieron una pelea que Goku y Guko salieron victoriosos sin heridas, cansancia alguna, luego Toriko, Dai y el resto de los Guerreros que vivían en la misma dimension de Dragon Ball todos fueron derrotados y nadie sabe que les paso, ademas fueron muy fáciles de derrotar debido a que Goku y Guko son aun mas fuertes.

***Goku y Guko estarían aun en las mismas condiciones paseando a otros lugares, y se toparon con todas las series de Akira Toriyama como Blue Dragon y todo los sujetos, esto esta demostrando que los Guerreros como Dragon Ball son los mas fuertes de todos y del anime aunque no se haya enfrentado a los otros animes porque estan en otras dimensiones.***

Goku y Guko estaba teniendo el mismo sueño de los piratas del caribe pero en la tercera hablando con Guko quien seria Barbosa y Goku seria Jack Sparrow, tal vez el subconsciente copio a los piratas de One Piece y por eso el Shunmin Kou les esta afectando.

Guko: ¡ARRÍE LAS VELAS!

Goku: ¡ARRÍE LAS VELAS!

Guko: ¡GIREN AL VIENTO EN BRASAS Y EN JOTAS!

Goku: ¡GIREN AL VIENTO EN BRASAS Y EN JOTAS!

Guko: ¡ALCEN MAS LAS JARCIAS!

Goku: ¡ALCEN MAS LAS JARCIAS!

Guko: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Goku: ¿Tu que estas haciendo?

Guko: No ¡¿TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Goku: ¡¿TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Guko: ¡NOOOO! ¡¿TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Goku: ¿Tu que estas haciendo? El capitán ordena la nave.

Guko: EL capitán de la nave debe dar las órdenes.

Goku: ¡Mi nave me hace capitán!

Guko: ¡Son mis cartas! (En el sueño estaria las cartas pero afuera agarra unas hojas largas como las de una palmera)

Goku: ¡Te convierten en un cartero! (Guko con una gota de sudor)

***Luffy: (Herido y que siguio ambos afuera del sueño) ¡CALLENSE, GRITAN COMO LOCOS ADEMAS NO TIENEN BARCO, NI TRIPULACIÓN, ADEMAS YO SERE EL REY PIRATA, ASI QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO ES UNA ORDEN!

Goku y Guko que aun estarian dormidos estos se callarian.

Goku: Perdon Luffy, es que él y yo estábamos hablando.

Toriko: (Apareciendo en la misma forma que Luffy) ¿Se puede saber porque los dos estan asi?

Goku: Pero si nosotros zzzz, nos sentimos bien.

Dai: (Apareciendo igual que ambos) No es cierto, ustedes parecen estar despiertos pero en realidad estan durmiendo.

Pero antes de que dijieron algo estos dos cayeron al piso como si ya se tranquilizaron.

Luffy: ¿Eh? ¿Se cayeron, eso es todo? ¿Que les pasa?

^^^Dimension 2, Tokyo^^^

watch?v=PWwabnKcQaA

***Antes de que Goku y Guko se fueran y causaran destrucción en su propia dimension, los Guerreros se reincorporaron debido a la pelea que tuvieron en tratar de contenerlos aunque estos se enfrentarán a Evil Goku en el futuro, ellos no serán rivales y morirán.***

Lum: (Lastimada) Ouch, si no fuera por ese pervertido y mi tesoro no hubiéramos pasado esto.

Ten: (Lo mismo que su prima) Cuando los vuelva a ver esos dos pervertidos me las pagarán por haber hecho dormir a esos Saiyajin.

Bombón: (En su mente) Ay jamas he conocido a alguien mas fuerte que todos nosotros deben ser especial en su dimension ademas muy guapos esos dos, como quisiera encontrarme un novio como ellos.

Zoey: (En su mente muy adolorida en el suelo) Ay, Ouch, creíamos que las Mew Mew y todos nosotros podemos frenarlos, son muy guapos los gemelos sobre todo sus músculos se ven muy bien ejemplo para una chica.

Vegeta: Grr, regresaron a nuestra dimension, espero y no hagan destrozos en la ciudad o en cualquier parte.

Gohan: Tenemos que ir por ellos ¿Pero que pasará con los demas?

Vegeta: Ellos estaran bien, estos insectos tuvieron algunas batallas mas tremendas pero no comparación con las nuestras.

Goten: Esta bien, iremos por mi padre y tío.

***Los Guerreros Z fueron a su dimension con la ayuda de la maquina dimensional***

^^^Dimension 1, Bosques^^^

***Ahora en la actualidad los Guerreros Z fueron haber a esos dos, cuando estaban cerca sintieron el poder de Toriko, Luffy y muchos otros lo que significa que otra vez se van a encontrar***

Luffy: ¿Eh? ¿Se cayeron, eso es todo? ¿Que les pasa? (Bueno esta arriba pero lo puse porque aquí es donde estaban continuando).

Vegeta: (Apareciendo junto con los Guerreros Z) Va con que aquí estaban.

Toriko: ¿EH? Vegeta y ustedes ¿Que hacen aqui?

Gohan: (Sorprendido) Ah, ustedes fueron los que compitieron con nosotros por esa deliciosa carne ¿No es asi?

Luffy: Jejeje, si somos nosotros veo que se han hecho mas fuertes ustedes, oigan antes de continuar me podian decir ¿Porque estos dos estan asi?

Los Guerreros Z contaron el Shunmin Kou de la otra dimension, sus sueños, destrozos, peleas, y etc lo que paso y que el culpable fue Happosai, pero tambien de Ataru por tratar de convertir a los dos en mujeres.

Dai: Ya veo, esa es la razon de porque estan en estas condiciones.

Luffy: Veo que ese Shunmin Kou es un arma muy letal en esa dimension, y causa problemas.

Toriko: Y la unica forma de despertarlos es con el Curicó, o que se reduzca el efecto.

Dai: Y si lo dejamos asi se quedaran dormidos por todo el invierno.

Goten: Por eso llevaremos a mi papá y tío para despertarlos.

Gohan: Disculpen si mi padre y tío les causó problemas pero ellos no querían lastimarlos.

Luffy: No te preocupes le perdonamos.

Toriko: Yo tambien.

Dai: Igual yo.

Pikoro: Bueno, adios y gracias.

Estos se llevaron a Goku y Guko a la otra dimension pero antes de que terminaran de pláticas se verá algo muy interesante en la otra dimensión.

^^^Dimension 2 Tokyo^^^

watch?v=JTPrM7aGds8

***Lejos de la ciudad de Tokyo estarían en el océano en medio de china y Japón 2 siluetas de dos tipos uno que era un Kaioshin y la otra parecido a Goku y Turles, saldrían del hoyo pero disminuyendo su ki para que nadie se daría cuenta***

Zamas: Va, este mundo está lleno de asquerosos humanos.

Black Goku: Lo sé y yo tampoco lo soporto ver este mundo pero habrá que esperar a que Goku sea traicionado y así llegará el día del juicio final aunque sí podemos hacer una gran destrucción mas de la que Goku y ese miserable de Turles hayan hecho.

Zamas: Tienes razon, ¿Ahora que haremos?

Black Goku: Veamos por donde comienzo, ya se, jejeje, llegaremos a esa ciudad sigilosamente con la teletransportación, estaremos un poco cerca de los demás sin que nadie se de cuenta, cuando veamos a Goku y Turles, los recogeremos y ver la manera de despertarlos utilizando a esa anciana pequeña con el palo o hacer que despertemos a Goku y Turles que incrementen su poder.

Zamas: Y cuando terminemos de hacer esto que haremos.

Black Goku: Je, no lo se, quizás podemos pelear o amenazar a estos insolentes que dentro de muy poco su muerte llegara en 12 dias y cuando esto termine iré hablar con Ker para ver que destino espera en el futuro y ver a nuestro nuevo aliado.

Zamas: Suena bien eso, mal que no podemos tener ayuda con Cell y con los demas pero no ahi que preocuparnos por eso, mientras tu tengas el cuerpo de Goku quien es el ser mas fuerte de todas las dimensiones y yo que poseo un cuerpo inmortal estaremos bien.

Black Goku: Bueno Zamas, pon tu mano en mi hombro utilizare la teletransportación (Zamas va a tocar su espalda para hacer la teletransportacion y reducir su ki muy pequeño para que nadie se de cuenta)

Justo ahi desaparecen y llegan a Tokyo cerca de los demas Guerreros sin que se den cuenta ya que estarían escondidos.

***Ya ahora en la actualidad se ve a Goku y Guko con los Guerreros Z, los dos estarían en el suelo y nadie supo o se habia dado cuenta de Black Goku y Zamas estaban cerca de ellos***

Black Goku: Bien, ahora utilizar la técnica de esos seres y del poderoso Goku, el Taiyoken pero primero tendré que hablarles.

***Vegeta: Bueno ya es hora de despertarlos por la fuerza.

Bulma: Ya Vegeta, podemos hacer que se transforme y asi ya podrá despertar sin el Shunmin Kou.

Black Goku: (Elevándose al cielo) ¡MORTALES!

Todos estaban viendo arriba y muchos se sorprendieron que habia otra Goku, era identico a el pero tenia un arete en la oreja y un traje oscuro como si fuera un Black o alguien muy cruel que utiliza el traje negro.

Vegeta: ¡¿**Black** que estas haciendo aquí?!

Los presentes que apenas saben de estos se sorprendieron que lo llamo Black, como si ese nombre le quedara a alguien muy parecido a Goku o mejor dicho que creían que era una versión maligna de Goku.

Black Goku: Eso no te incumbe mortal, hoy no tengo nada que hacer para matar a los mortales que merecen morir, porque su juicio final llegará en 12 días (asustando a todos de qué les llegará su momento en 12 días), además no quiero perder mi tiempo con ustedes (poniendo sus manos y muchos reconocieron esa técnica) ¡TAIYOKEN!

La luz hizo que todos se cegaran y no podían ver nada y así Zamas se llevó a Goku y Guko, Black Goku siguió a Zamas y disminuyendo su ki y creando un campo por si los detectan.

Black Goku: Va, aunque los despierte tendre que hacer algo porque esos inútiles crearon a un ser bueno como Goku, sera mejor separar a Turles de su otra personalidad.

Zamas: ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Black Goku: Por supuesto ademas si Goku piensa que su hermano lo traiciona junto con estos seres le hará trizas asi que ahi que separarlos.

Zamas: Suena bien esa idea.

Asi que continuaron y al final separaron a Turles y Guko, Turles estaba en las mismas condiciones que su otra personalidad y Goku, este sintió algo una gran sensación que lo molestaba mucho y no le agradaba que ahora tenia mas odio, este finalmente despertó muy lento, Guko aun tiene el mismo traje y Turles su armadura de Saiyajin.

Turles: ¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Maldita sensación que tengo!

Black Goku: Calmate Turles, se que esa sensación no te gusta. Asi que sera mejor que te prepares porque esos mortales saben en donde estamos y no se como.

Turles: Va esta bien, (Viendo a los dos) Kakarotto y ese tipo ¿Quien es? Porque no recuerdo que fue lo que paso.

Zamas: Tu otra personalidad la nombraron Guko, no recuerdas nada porque esos sucios mortales te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza que se creó alguien muy bueno como el mortal Son Goku, pero que yo me acuerdo y tambien Zamas es que Tazard lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y dijo que se llamaba Kakarotto y lo queria matar pero sus amigos lo impidieron.

Turles: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? ¿Ahora esta Kakarotto en las mismas condiciones?

Black Goku: Si, y espero que despierte como Son Goku porque si lo despertamos como Kakarotto habrá una gran posibilidad de que nos mate a todos con excepción de Zamas ya que el es inmortal pero no ahi que preocuparnos, tenemos que despertar a estos y larguemonos de aqui.

Asi que en sus manos crearon como una especie de electricidad para despertarlos, para que aumenten su poder al 100% o que se transforme en Ssj para que despierten, asi que lo hicieron hasta que alguien les lanzó una rafaga de ki y era Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Malditas sabandijas creyeron que podian escapar de nosotros y matar a Kakarotto y a Turles!

Turles: (Apareciendo) Jajaja mejor dicho creías que ibas a matar a Kakarotto y Guko.

Vegeta: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? (viendo a Guko y este estaba sorprendido de que ahora ahi dos Turles) Vaya asi que los separaron pues eso fue muy fácil ahora podre matar al miserable de Turles.

Zamas: ¿Acaso se te olvida que estamos los tres aquí y tu solo eres uno?

Vegeta: Jajaja ¿Crees que vine solo sin la ayuda de los demas, insecto?

De pronto alguien agarra a Goku y Guko por unas manos invisibles y era Nyu quien cambio de personalidad a Kaede, la bella mujer de la raza Diclonius.

Kaede: Ya los tengo.

Gohan: (Apareciendo) Muy bien, es hora de encargarnos de estos sujetos.

Black Goku: (Detectando y viendo que llegaron unos cuantos) Jajaja vaya ¿Creen que todos ustedes nos puedan derrotar? Puede que sean muchos pero el resto son debiluchos que no podrían con Goku ni con su cuerpo ya que ahora le pertenece a un dios como yo, jejeje este cuerpo es el ser mas poderoso de todos los Guerreros de diferentes dimensiones, ¿Y si creen que me pueden detener unos mortales? No son nada mas y nada menos que idiotas me darían una gran pena en que pueden derrotar a Goku, si lo comparo con un universo y hormigas el ganador seria el universo.

Trunks F: ¡YA CALLATE, ESO A TI NO TE DA DERECHO DE TENER EL CUERPO DEL SEÑOR GOKU Y HABLAR SOBRE LOS HUMANOS!

Black Goku: Bla, bla, bla di lo que quieras, nada me hará cambiar de padecer ya que dentro de muy poco su mundo y este y el resto serán polvos, pero podremos hacer muchos destrozos y causar destrucción y darles un castigo a los humanos ¿Estan listos, Zamas, Turles?

Turles: Estoy listo (Comiendo su fruta, ¿Como le hizo para que tuviera la fruta?)

Zamas: Cuando tu digas Zamas.

Todos se pusieron en guardia pero algo brillo a lado de Black y el resto cuando salían eran Cell, Bojack, Tazard quien se habia recuperado y con un Power Up pero no tan letal sino muy poco, unos monstruos de Dama 9, y de Black Lady.

Black Goku: ¿Mmm, ustedes que estan haciendo aquí? Nosotros solos podemos con estos mortales.

Cell: Callate ¿Crees que vine para salvarte o ayudarte? No, ese Abigor nos mandó solo para que te ayudaramos.

Bojack: Ademas el sabia tu plan, tal vez seamos pocos pero podremos equilibrarnos en la batalla.

Black Goku: Grr, no necesitábamos su ayuda y era innecesario que los mandara (Ahora mostrando su sonrisa) Je, pero de todos modos podemos con estos inútiles.

***Mientras peleaban todos para detenerlos en el sueño de Goku quien estaria tirado dormido estaria en un sueño algo muy confundido porque la ciudad parecía estar destruida y llena de flamas muy gigantes, aun mas que la de Black Goku hizo***

Goku: ¿Eh donde estoy? La ciudad esta destruida.

watch?v=gDgQ7eQr_yE

De pronto algo se ve y muy lejos de él, no se veía bien, pero vio a alguien muy parecido a él, creyó que era Black pero ese de ahi no era Black si no otra persona, despues aparecen mas personas parecidas a Luffy, Toriko, las Sailor Scouts, los Guardianes de huevos, la familia Tendo, los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Inuyasha y todos los demas pero habia algo muy extraños sus miradas tenian llenas de odio y maldad, estaban en las sombras y algo les pasaba sus cabellos parecían levantarse **como si se quieren transformar en Super Saiyajin ademas brillaban en color dorado**, a pesar de estar en las sombras **sus trajes son oscuros con detalles rojos.**

Goku: ¿Que significa esto? Seiya, Inuyasha y el resto no se pueden transformar en Super Saiyajin ¿Como es posible que se puedan transformar? Díganme quienes son ustedes.

Evil Sailor Moon: (En las sombras sin quitarse de su lugar ademas estan lejos) Jejeje ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros? Somos tus amigos.

Goku: No no es cierto su ki es maligno y ustedes no se pueden transformar en Ssj porque no son Saiyajines son humanos todos ustedes.

Evil Pikoro: (Tambien en una sombra) Eso fue antes Goku.

Goku: ¿Pikoro? No tu no eres Pikoro.

Evil Kaede: Ay por favor Goku, debes matar a estos seres y te salvarás pero si no lo haces los humanos te mataran.

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Tu?! (poniéndose en guardia) ¡Se quien eres pero no me vas a engañar como le hiciste a Kaede en la infancia, pagaras por todo lo que le hiciste y tambien a la familia de Kouta y las personas que murieron por controlar a Kaede! ¡No se como lo hiciste para que salieras de Kaede pero tendre que detenerte y eliminarte!

Evil Kaede: Jajaja ¿Tu a mi? No me hagas reír, ¿Crees que puedes conmigo y con los demas?

Goku: No se que les paso pero no me interesa en nada.

Evil Goku: Jajaja ¿De verdad lo crees?

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? Creí que con Black es suficiente pero ahora tu ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?

Evil Goku: Jajaja ¿Quieres saberlo todo, incluyendo de porque estan asi? ¿**De porque van a transformarse en Super Saiyajin**? Esta bien te lo diré, eso es porque nos…

***Milk: ¡GOKU DESPIERTA ES HORA DE COMER!

Goku: (Despertando) ¿Eh? ¿Que fue ese sueño?

Milk: ¿Que pasa Goku? Te veo un poco pálido.

Goku: No lo sé, es que me vi a mi mismo con un traje gris y rojo, su mirada estaba llena de ira y maldad al igual que Goten, Gohan, Pikoro y el resto.

Milk: Goku solo es un sueño, de seguro fue porque te imaginaste por lo de Black, pensaste antes que era tu copia y tal vez sea porque crees que iban a estar otros dobles.

Goku: Ah, si si, ya me acorde, me iban a decir algo como "Eso es porque nos", justo despues me despertaste y no pude saber que pasaba.

Milk: Esta bien Goku, cualquiera que tenga un sueño de ver o escuchar lo interesante se va cuando nos despertamos. Ya Goku ve que es hora de comer, prepare tus platillos favoritos.

Goku se levanto y estaba algo confundido en ese sueño y llega a la cocina a comer y todo esta tranquilo, sin destrucción ni nada, Goku se fue a entrenar.

***Ahora afuera del sueño de Goku, todos se encontraban peleando y les costaba mucho, puede que sean pocos pero sus enemigos se ayudaban unos a otros, a pesar de tener a los Guerreros mas fuertes como los Guerreros Z estaban en una lucha un poco difícil para detener a sus amigos.***

Vegeta: ¡Maldición! ¡¿Que esperas Kakarotto?! Despierta en tu forma Ultra Instinto y ayúdanos a derrotarlos.

***Con Guko estaria en un sueño muy parecido a Goku igual la ciudad en llamas gigantescas***

watch?v=Ii7QVyYxfA4

Guko: ¿Que ocurrió aquí? Debo darme prisa para llegar con el resto (se detuvo porque sintió varios ki malignos y Oscuros, muy poderosos) ¿Que es ese ki? Son muy malignos.

Guko llegara al lugar y entre las sombras estaban ahi los dueños de esos ki malignos, sus ojos les brillaban rojo de maldad y odio, los trajes eran oscuros con destellos rojos, como un ejemplo de Evil Goku de su traje oscuro y rojo, en las sombras veian a Guko con mucho odio y rencor.

Guko: ¿Que ustedes? ¿Que les pasa?

Evil Sailor Jupiter: (Mirando con odio a Guko) ¡Callate Guko!

Guko: Pero porque quieres que me calle, si yo no te hecho nada malo para que te enojes.

De pronto estos aumentaban **mas su ki y era mucho mas grande que sus lados buenos,** y ademas les pasaba **algo una aura dorada en ellos.**

Guko: ¿Que les pasa? Ustedes se ven muy extraños, ademas como es posible que ustedes se puedan transformar en Ssj, Goku mencionó que los únicos que se pueden transformar en Ssj son los Saiyajin no humanos.

Evil Goku: Jajajaja claro ellos no se pueden transformar pero **a****hi un problema debido a que estas son sus energias que estaban dentro de mi las cuales los uso para el Ultra Instinto pero ahora lo puedo hacer sin ellos, los he mutado que ahora son mas poderosos que sus lados buenos, ademas tambien les di unas cuantas cosas como mis transformacione****s** ¿Que te parece? Sus dobles jamas le ganaran **al menos que tambien sean mutados y convertidos en Saiyajin.**

Guko: ¿Que dijiste? Pero Goku que te paso.

Evil Goku: Jajaja** ese Goku murio gracias a ti, a Lita, Bulma, Vegeta, Kakarotto, todos ustedes incluyendo a mi estupida esposa que merecía morir****,** siempre le preocupa el dinero que no se fija en todo, "¡No me interesa la tierra solo los estudios de mis hijos, los convertiste en unos estúpidos rebeldes, tienes que ir a trabajar, no me interesa si la tierra se destruye me da igual la vida de todos!" Pues ahora esa maldita se lo busco para que aprenda que nadie ni con el ser mas fuerte que nadie me hará frente, **Kakarotto tenia razon esa no es nada mas que una estupida sin cerebro, jamas debio haber sido mi esposa, jamas debio nacer, jamas debi haberme casado****,** ella me maltrata todo el tiempo a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos que hice por ella y por amor me **Traicionó, junto con mis hijos, familia, y amigos** incluyendote a ti.

Guko: Pero Goku yo no te traicione, yo jamas te haria daño porque eres mi hermano, en mi otra personalidad como Turles soy tu enemigo que trata de gobernar el universo pero en esta soy bueno como tu, a pesar de que tenemos el mismo padre y diferente madre somos familia.

Evil Goku: Bueno hermano pues te dire unas cuantas **primera** ya no soy Goku, **segundo soy Evil Goku, tercera **estos Guerreros son copias son **Evil Guerreros**, y **cuarta** unete a mi, junto con Turles, Black, Zamas, tu, y el resto incluyendome a mi** mataremos a todo ser vivo que nos traicionó, que nos apuñalaron por la espalda, que trataban de matarnos****.** Pues ya tendremos que eliminar los cabos sueltos, y no importa quien se entrometa **yo solo pude con Seiya en esa armadura divina junto con sus amigos los caballeros, y logre derrotar a la gran poderosa Sailor Cosmos en mi forma base la cual su poder no fue nada para mi.**

watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM

Guko: No Goku o Evil Goku jamas aceptare tu me enseñaste que ahi que perdonar a los seres mas queridos, no importa lo que sea.

Evil Goku: ah, No Guko eso fue antes, si tu estarias en mi lugar serias como Turles, te llamarias Evil Guko, quien seria un cruel asesino sin corazón.

Evil Seiya: Tiene razon, ya eso quedó en el pasado, si no fuera por esos estúpidos traidores no estaríamos haciendo esto.

Evil Shun: A pesar de ser bueno con mi hermano y con todos nos traicionaron, amistad, confianza, amigos, y familia que al final nos traicionaron.

Evil Nana: Los humanos son unos miserables monstruos que jamas debieron haber existido, son una raza que merecían morir por sus estupideces. No importaba quien seria bueno, yo fui una niña dulce y gentil como me lo enseño mi papa, proteger a mis seres queridos y al final decidieron matarme eso jamas le perdonaremos a los humanos y tu tienes que unirte ya que tu tambien tienes sangre manchada en tus manos por ese otro tu, Turles.

Evil Goku: Y si no nos crees pues es hora de enseñarte lo que hizo Turles desde niño hasta adulto y tendras que reaccionar y aceptarnos.

Evil Goku hizo como un Chasquido en sus dedos y Guko estaria viendo de como fue desde bebe, Bardock y su otra madre le salvaron la vida mandandolo al otro planeta pero fue programada por alguien para destruir el planeta, se vio que mató a muchos inocentes, masacrando bebes, mujeres y todo, llevo una vida odiosa, **se fue al planeta tierra donde se encontró con Goku y hacer el árbol sagrado, gracias a Goku salvo la tierra destruyendo ambos, luego el ataque del Hatchiyack que fue como un Guerrero Fantasma, fue revivido por Abigor para que tenga de nuevo su venganza y oportunidad.**

Mientras con Guko estaba estupefacto, super enfadado porque fue ese otro tipo que fue nada mas y nada menos que un asesino Saiyajin sanguinario. Guko quien seguía dormido aumentó mucho su ki como para despertar y disminuir el efecto de nuevo, y para que despertara por segunda vez pero aun seguia en las mismas condiciones, **le aparecio una aura dorada alrededor de él, se enfadaba, el planeta tierra temblaba afuera del sueño, las tormentas aparecen, grandes tornados y truenos, el mar que estaba tranquilo las olas las hacía gigantes casi del mismo tamaño que una montaña, el espacio exterior temblaba tambien, grandes grietas aparecían en cada planeta de esta Galaxia.**

Guko: Fui un gran miserable asesino, jamas me lo perdonare, jamas perdonare a Turles ¡ESE MALDITO, MORIRÁ A MANOS DE SU OTRO YO QUIEN TAMBIEN ES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

watch?v=a0FjkjIqDcA

***Mientras afuera del sueño todos estaban peleando y** los Guerreros como Seiya, las Sailor Scouts, los Guardianes de huevos, los Card Captors, Rinne, Yusuke, Lum, las Pretty Cure, todas las Guerreras Mágicas y todos los seres de esta dimension del anime (la cual ya lo mencione), todos los Guerreros** estaban un poco heridos y fuera de combate, con excepción de los Guerreros Z quien aun pueden detener a Zamas, Turles, Black Goku, Bojack, Tazard, Golden Cell, y los otros enemigos. Hasta que sentían otro gran poder muy poderoso, bueno un poco igualado a Goku y Vegeta cuando se transforman en Ssj, todos se fijaron y era Guko quien tenia una aura dorada sorprendiendo a todos que se estaba transformando en Super Saiyajin.***

***Evil Goku: Ya lo comprendiste.

Evil Guerreros: Jajajajajaja, eres un ser miserable, jamas debiste nacer** porque eres un asesino como Turles.**

Guko: (Enfadado tanto) ¡YA CALLENSE, SI SERÉ UN ASESINO SOLO ME BASTARÁ PARA MATAR A UNA PERSONA MAS, SOLO SERA UNA Y NADIE MAS Y ESA PERSONA SERA MI OTRA PERSONALIDAD, TTUUUUURRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! (Mas su aura Crecía mas y se hacia mas amarillo su pelo que tambien afuera del sueño tambien estaria en esas condiciones que el sueño).

Guko se levantaba pero aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba con sus rodillas en el suelo, levantaba su pierna y luego la otra para incorporarse, Guko ya estaba despertando poco a poco y se fijó a Turles con mucho odio que se enfadaba mas y el se come su fruta.

Guko: (Enfadado mas y mas le crecia la rabia, lo mismo le paso cuando Goku se transformo en Ssj la vez que Freezer mato a Krilin) ¡TTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Despues le aparece un gigantesco cráter y el aura dorada hace que se vaya al espacio exterior y los planetas que estaban en la Galaxia les creciera mas las grietas, todo se tranquilizo y el aun gritaba y ya el resplandor dorado que cubría la grieta se disminuye y al final Guko se transformo en Super Saiyajin)

Todos quedaron impresionados de que se transformo en Super Saiyajin y era espectacular esta escena.

Turles: (Sorprendido mientras come su fruta) ¡¿Que se transformo en Super Saiyajin mi otro yo debilucho?!

Guko aun seguía serio y con una gran furia y rabia que la que tuvo Goku cuando se enfrentó a Freezer o quizá aun mas.

Guko: (Un poco fuera de control cuando los Saiyajin se transforman en Ssj por primera vez) ¡Turles es hora de que pelees conmigo!

Turles: ¿Mi otro yo mandando órdenes? Es hora de que conozca quién manda aquí (comiendo su fruta) ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran con los demas, esta pelea es entre Guko y yo.

Turles se lanzó a gran velocidad apareciendo detrás de Guko pero este sin dar vuelta le da un golpe en el rostro que hace que se estrelle en una montaña, mientras ellos pelean la batalla con Black Goku, Zamas, Bojack, Tazard, y Golden Cell aun esta continuando con los Guerreros Z ahora sin prestar atención a Guko y Turles.

Sailor Mercury: Es increíble que Guko se haya transformado en Ssj y le esta dando una paliza a su otra personalidad.

Sailor Jupiter: Si continua asi es mas seguro que le gane.

Sailor Mars: Pero aun asi el tendrá problemas para controlarse.

Sailor Venus: Es cierto de la misma manera que Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Gohan, Trunks, y el otro Broly.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Pero tambien ahi otro problema, ¿Como se transformo en Ssj y que fue lo que le causó que se enfadara tanto?

Sailor Chibi Moon: No lo se, tal vez vio algo que le hizo enfadar mucho.

Tuxedo Mask: Y tambien lo de Goku, el aun esta dormido y no ha despertado.

***Turles que fue golpeado y mandado a la montaña sale un poco lastimado y creando una gigantesca explocion***

Turles: (Herido y muy enfadado) Ese otro yo ¿Como se atrevió a dañar al gran Turles?

Guko: Vas a pagar por todas las muertes y destrucción que causaste.

Turles: ¿Y? ¿No me digas que ahora estas molesto? No importa si eres mi otra personalidad que es tan buena con estos miserables, tú también tienes las manos manchadas de sangre.

Guko: Es por eso que estoy aquí, te matare y llenare mis manos con tu maldita sangre, porque soy la otra personalidad de un asesino que las tiene manchada, y si soy un asesino pero eso va contigo, si tengo las manos manchadas entonces esta vez sera la ultima, la ultima persona que matare (Espantando a todos por decir esas palabras), ¿Y que esperas? Uno de los dos tendrá que morir.

Turles: Jaja, estas cegado por la ira del Super Saiyajin y no sabes que dices, eso pasa cuando alguien se enfada mucho pero no me importa lo que sé es que si estoy enfadado de no conseguir el Ssj. Pero te demostrare que no lo necesito para derrotarte.

Guko: Jajajajaja dime todo lo que quieras, pero no superas a Goku ni a Vegeta, ¿Crees que puedes conmigo a pesar de usar este poder la cual nadie me detendrá?

Turles: No me importa, pero antes de pelear quiero que me digas como fue que lo conseguiste a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Guko: Oh, te refieres eso, creo que en mi sueño hable con unas personas muy parecidas a Goku y a mis amigos, pero no eran ellos creo que era, haber dejame recordar, oh sí se llamaba **Evil Goku** y los demas eran** Evil Guerreros**, me dijieron que no tenia que existir y que tenia que unirme a ellos porque era un asesino debido que fue tu culpa (apretando su puño).

Turles: Va fue por eso (Ahora sorprendido al igual que todos por escuchar esos nombres) ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dijiste Evil Goku?! Ahora entiendo soñaste ese futuro pero no ahi Evil Guerreros en ese futuro (ahora en su mente) rayos, ahora ahi mas que un Evil Guerrero, se suponia que seria Kakarotto, ¿Quienes serán esos Evil Guerreros? Acaso el destino cambio, cuando termine debo hablarle a Ker la diosa del destino para que me diga que esta sucediendo aquí, aunque eso suena como una buena y gigantesca noticia.

Guko: Platica larga, o quizá larga historia pero ambos son iguales y no tengo tu tiempo para contártelo asi que pelea.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y se aventaron esquivando y tratando de darse un golpe pero Guko estaba jugando un poco porque ahorita su verdadera pelea inicia muy poco. Asi que Guko pararía los ataques con mucha facilidad para despues darle un rodillazo en el estómago y darle una patada de nuevo en el estómago.

Turles: Grrr, si hubieras conseguido el Ssj antes de separarnos te hubiera igualado y derrotado.

Guko: ¿Entonces porque no me lanzas uno de tus ataques mas poderosos para matarme? Estoy seguro que tal vez no me saldría herido.

Turles: (Furioso) ¿Estas jugando conmigo no? (mostrando su sonrisa) Je jajaja esta bien te enseñare esta técnica y pon atención (viendo ahora los que estan abajo viendo la pelea) ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN VEAN ESTO, PARA QUE APRENDAN QUE NADIE SE METE CON UN SAIYAJIN COMO YO! ¡Muy bien Guko te la mostraré y es posible que utilice el 100% de mi poder y utilizarlo al máximo para destruir 30 Galaxias sin ningun esfuerzo!

watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tal poder menos con las Sailor y el resto debido a que ya vieron la batalla de Pikoro Daimaku, la patrulla roja, los Saiyajin, Freezer, los Androides, Cell, Cooler y el resto.

Guko: (lleno de ira y risa burlona) ¡Pues intenta golpearme!

Turles: ¡YA ME CANSASTE, TU TE LO BUSCASTE (Cargando una bola de energia muy poderosa), MUERE MALDITO!

Turles le lanza la esfera y choca con Guko y **provocando una fuerte corriente de viento la cual muchos Guerreros y personas de los otros animes que viven en la misma dimension sin importar quien se cubrirán por la explocion,** todos querían respuestas de ver si aun sigue ahi pero se vio una silueta de un ser en ese humo y ahi estaba Guko** sin ninguna herida, su ropa seguía igual, su cuerpo intacto, ninguna herida este combate era sorprendente, todos estaban sorprendidos por esta pelea es igual a Goku vs Freezer en el planeta Namekusei.**

Guko: (Con su sonrisa burlona) **Veo que puedes invadir planetas, destruirlos, incluyendo sistemas solares con mucha facilidad pero no a una persona.**

Turles: (Con una expresión de terror y que se siente como un escalofrío igual a la de Freezer en Namekusei) ¡¿eh, eh eh eh, qu. qui quien eres tu?!

Guko: Tu ya debes saberlo ya ¿o no? **Soy el Saiyajin que se creó como una personalidad del ser maligno que este es su lado bueno y que esta aquí para matarte Turle**s (Turles temblando y muchos que vieron ese sueño se les hace familiar que se quedaron impresionados como aquella vez que Goku le dijo lo mismo a Freezer), **tengo un corazón tranquilo y bondadoso pero ahora soy otro Guerrero Legendario que ha despertado por la ira****.** (Apareciendo su aura dorada** y en eso las montañas sale lava como si fueran volcanes y la lava se va arriba hacia el cielo y es posible que afuera del espacio exterior y haría temblar toda la Galaxia y diferentes planetas y la tierra aun temblaba por este poder y las ciudades temblando que podian derrumbarse**) ¡**YOOO SOOOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN SON GUKO HERMANO DE GOKU, Y MI PADRE ES BARDOCK**!

Despues todos estaban mas impresionados y emocionados de esta pelea y sintieron tambien un escalofrio en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo al igual que Serena y el resto ya que vieron esto muy parecido en Namekusei. Turles temblaba y ahora tenia una gran furia porque fue como lo consiguio, ahora lo entiende todo, para conseguirlo necesita una gran furia pero a la vez necesitas seres queridos y Turles jamas lo conseguirá al menos que lo haga por su propia cuenta al igual que Broly Z.

Sailor Plut: Esto es muy impresionante.

Sailor Uranus: Esto me recuerda aquella vez que Goku le dijo lo mismo que Freezer.

Sailor Neptune: Si, nosotras no somos rivales de estos Guerreros.

Sailor Saturn: Sus poderes y esa dimension siempre me sorprenderán. Aun ahi mas cosas que vamos a quedar mas impresionados.

Tuxedo Mask: Su poder es demasiado poderoso y a la vez explosivo y destructor.

Lum (No la invasora si no otro Lum): Señora Lydian, Crystal estos tipos aun me sorprenden, como aquella vez que tuvimos con Tazard.

Lydian: Lo se, si reaccionara aquella vez que me decían sobre Tazard no nos hubieran matado.

Fartes: Señora Lydian lo entiendo pero ya estamos aquí, si no fuera por ellos nosotros seguimos muertos.

Ahora con Tazard que veía la batalla.

Tazard: Vaya épico esa escena, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, en tan solo ver a ese Saiyajin me recuerda aquella vez que me enfrente a Goku.

Gotenks: Oye tu.

Tazard: Va lo siento mocoso, ahora continuemos con la pelea.

***Golden Cell: Si que han progresado ustedes dos, Gohan, Trunks, son unos buenos contrincantes, no como aquella vez hace años.

Gohan: Si, lo sabemos Cell, por lo que veo tu tampoco te detuviste de entrenar para que algún día nos encontraremos.

Golden Cell: Jajaja, esto es muy divertido los vi todo el tiempo a pesar de estar muerto los vi en todas sus peleas, tambien en el torneo de poder, y sobretodo que tu padre, Vegeta Trunks, y Mai estaban en el planeta prisión por Fu. Tambien me entere que Goku tiene algo en su poder, algo llamado Ultra Instinto, no me rendiré hasta tenerlo como Goku lo hizo, no se como pero lo haré y seré el ser mas poderoso. Oh y espero que hagan algo con su planeta porque aquí no es el unico que esta en peligro.

Trunks F: ¿A que te refieres?

Golden Cell: Cree otros Cell Jr, en la otra dimension en donde vivimos nosotros ahora estaran peleando con el resto de los Guerreros de nuestra dimension y causando destrucción.

Gohan: (Espantado al igual que Trunks) Entonces tenemos que derrotarte.

Golden Cell: Haz lo que quieran, si quieren pueden ir a nuestra dimension y pelear con ellos (ahora en su mente) Si tan solo hubiera una solucion de extraer celulas de esta dimension y de la nuestras para crear otro Cell pero desafortunadamente no ahi nada para que creara otro Cell con la ayuda del Dr. Gero (mostrando su sonrisa con brazos cruzados) ¡Continuemos!

Los tres se desplazaron, era un problema muy grande Luffy, Toriko, Arale, Nami, Dai, Sanji, Usopp, Sabo, Franky, Hancock, y todos trataban de pararlos pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque eran mas poderosos que sus antiguos contrincantes.

Gohan: ¡Trunks ve a nuestra dimension a detener a esos Cell Jr, yo me encargare de esto!

Trunks F: Si de acuerdo.

Trunks se va hacia su dimension para detener los Cell Jr, no se sabe cuántos son, pero los detendrá.

***Mientras con Goku quien seguía dormido y no se ha despertado por el Shunmin Kou si sigue asi nunca despertara hasta que termine el invierno, y esta siendo cuidado por sus amigos de esta dimension, estaria soñando en entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte***

Goku practicaba artes marciales creando esferas de energia para manejarlas mas a la perfección y haciendo mas movimientos con sus manos, ahora hace varios golpes a toda velocidad. Pararía porque sentía muchos ki peleando pero algo pasaba Goku no las encontraba y el planeta no se esta agitando o vibrando.

Voz: ¡Goku, Goku! ¿Me escuchas?

Goku: ¿Eh? Kakarotto, si te escucho ¿Que pasa?

Kakarotto: Tus amigos necesitan tu ayuda pero mas a Vegeta.

Goku: ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Kakarotto: Yo te lo digo, tendras que levantarte, reunir la energia de los seres vivos de las dos dimensiones y crear una Genkidama para Vegeta.

Goku: ¿Para Vegeta? porque.

Kakarotto: Si le das la Genkidama a Vegeta usara el poder de la Genkidama **para alcanzar el Ultra Instinto de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste cuando te enfrentaste a Jiren.**

Goku: ¿De veras?

Kakarotto: Claro que sí, hazlo mientras estas dormido.

Goku: ¿Dormido? Pero estoy despierto.

Kakarotto: ¡No Goku, esto es un sueño afuera todos estan peleando, lo se todo afuera, Guko se transformo en Ssj y le esta dando una paliza a Turles (Sorprendiendo a Goku), pero ese no es problema todos estan siendo derrotados poco a poco, ya derrotaron a nuestros amigos de esta dimension, Vegeta y los demas los estan conteniendo pero no duraran por mucho, asi que vamos haz la Genkidama, yo me encargare de manejar nuestro cuerpo mientras aun estamos dormidos!

watch?v=xkcUFEfbrQc

watch?v=5rzgfPqynZc

(Solo por si acaso, misma musica pero diferente sonido asi que pueden escoger alguna de las dos)

Goku: ¡Esta bien, tranquilos amigos Vegeta se encargará de todo esto! (levantando sus manos) ¡TODO SER VIVO DE ESTA DIMENSION Y LA MÍA Y DE MIS AMIGOS DENME SU ENERGIA PARA HACER LA GENKIDAMA!

***Ahora afuera del sueño Goku aun estaria en el suelo atendido por sus amigos las Sailor Scouts, las Diclonius, las Sailor Dark Scouts, los Caballeros de Bronce, Dorados, y todos los demas Guerreros, pero de repente este se levantaría confundiendo a sus amigos, este se eleva y levanta sus manos la cual muchos estaban confundidos pero esa pose era reconocida por los que vieron el pasado de los Guerreros Z y era la Genkidama la cual muchos estaban sorprendidos pero porque quiere hacerla.***

Goku: Zzz, todos los seres vivos de mi dimension y la de esta dimension les ruego que me den su energia por favor.

^^^En la dimension 1 de Dragon Ball y otros animes que viven en esa dimension^^^

***Toda la tierra la cual estaba siendo atacada pero siendo detenidos por Trunks del futuro que peleaba con los Cell Jr quienes fueron los últimos que fueron derrotados por Trunks luego este sintió como pequeñas rafagas de ki se dirigen a un mismo lugar, y se sorprendio que era Goku haciendo la Genkidama***

Trunks F: Es el señor Goku, tenga toda mi energia (levantando sus manos).

Luego mas esferas de energia llegaban a la dimension donde estaban peleando todos, mas esferas de energia del mundo de Dragon Ball y de los animes que viven en esta dimension les daban la energia para hacer la Genkidama. Las ciudades, las plantas, las montañas, el mar, y todo ser vivo de sus energias se dirigen a Goku quien los llamaba creando una pequeña brecha dimensional para que su energia le llegara.

^^^Dimension 2, en el bosque entre las montañas y una gran destruccion^^^

***Goku aun estaria en esta pose hasta que se vio algo arriba y era una energia y todos se sorprendieron porque podrían sentir esa calidez, todos los seres vivos esta reunida en esa Genkidama, pero no solo su dimension esta reuniendo si no que tambien este lugar les esta llegando la energia***

Ranma: ¿La Genkidama? (En su mente) Esta calidez que siento, y que hará ahora, no solo esta reuniendo la energia de su dimensión sino que tambien esta ¿Que estará tramando?

Lum (Ahora si la invasora): (Sorprendida al igual que los demas) ¡AH, ES ENORME ESA COSA!

Ryuno: Esto es sorprendente ¿Que clase de mundo viven ahi?

Sailor Dark Saturn: ¿Que estará haciendo con la Genkidama? Si los demas aun siguen deteniendo a Black y el resto.

Goku: ¡KAKAROTTO! ¡¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE ESTO LE AYUDARA A VEGETA?!

Muchos se sorprendieron que Goku estaba hablando con su otra personalidad pero porque lo necesitaba Vegeta.

Kakarotto: (hablando con Goku y se sorprendieron que ahora los dos estaban hablando) ¡Dije que sí Goku! ¡¿No entiendes?! Si Vegeta **recibe la Genkidama conseguirá el estado que los dioses no lo puede alcanzar fácilmente, el famoso Ultra Instinto.**

Cuando menciono Ultra Instinto, se sorprendieron que Kakarotto quiere que Vegeta lo reciba y conseguir ese estado ahora entienden porque usaría la Genkidama si no era necesaria.

Sailor Moon: ¡Vamos chicas ayudemos a Goku y a Kakarotto para hacer la Genkidama!

Sailor Dark Moon: ¡De acuerdo hermana!

Las Sailor Scouts levantaron sus manos brindando la energia a Goku, no solo ellas, las Sailor Dark Scouts, la Familia Tendo, los Card Captors, los Caballeros de Athena, las Guerreras Magicas de Céfiro, las Diclonius, los Guardianes de Huevos, los Guardianes de Almas, Inuyasha y sus amigos, los jugadores de monstruos como Yugi y su equipo. Mientras que los demas los veian de que estan haciendo, cuando veian esferas de energías saliendo en las manos de todos ellos, se dirigen a la Genkidama haciendo que creciera mas y muchos se sorprendieron que les esta ayudando.

Lum: Tenga mi energia señor (Levantando sus manos)

Ten el primo de Lum tambien levanto sus manos, Shinobu, Ryuno, Ran, Shutaro, Ataru Sakura, Rinne, los de Urusei Yatsura, Inuyasha, Ranma 1⁄2, Kyokay no rinne, **todos los seres del anime de Rumiko Takahashi**, no solo ellos les brindaban su energia, tambien todo tipo de Guerrera Mágica como las Mew Mew, las Pretty Cure, las Chicas Super Poderosas Z, las Princesas Sirenas, todos les daba las energias a Goku para completar la Genkidama. Hasta que finalmente se completó pero habia alguien que le daba su energia y era Guko quien estaba transformado en Super Saiyajin y justo cuando llega creció mas la Genkidama.

Tazard: (Sorprendido y enfadado) Grr, ese maldito de Goku volvió hacer esa fastidiosa técnica de Kaiosama.

Goku aun tenia la Genkidama sostenida en sus manos, ya estaba preparada **hasta que unas pequeñas energias de la Genkidama entraron al cuerpo de Goku por medio de sus manos como que tambien iba a despertar en forma Ultra Instinto pero aun no era el momento****,** todos captaron la Genkidama y Goku se elevó mas al cielo y la lanzo hacia Vegeta. Vegeta al ver que Goku le apuntó en donde estaba el y Black Goku, este se alejaría, Vegeta se pregunta porque se la lanzó, hasta recordar algo que un dia** estaba hablando con Wiss de como consiguio su rival el Ultra Instinto, le menciono muchas cosas y fue por la Genkidama y segun los calculos de Wiss que si el recibe la Genkidama podría ayudarlo en obtener el Ultra Instinto** asi que Vegeta estaba preparado entre en la Genkidama y el Príncipe de los Saiyajin tuviera la misma reacción cuando Goku se cayo en la Genkidama recibiendo la Genkidama haciendo que le apareciera las venas y sus pupilas desaparecieron y se vino una gigantesca explosion haciendo que muchos se cubrieran por la fuerte corriente de explocion y haciendo que todo el universo de este mundo tiemble por completo.

***Todos se estaban recuperando y tambien la conciencia que vieron un cráter gigantesco y en ese crater no habia nada, no se sentia de energia ni el ki de Vegeta, solo estaba ese impacto y salían rayos ahi abajo la cual muchos estaban impactados pero muchos saben que tendrán que esperar ya **que creyeron que Goku habia muerto en el Torneo del poder aquella vez que Goku recibió la Genkidama****.*****

Goku y Kakarotto aun estaban serios y dormidos pero despues darian una sonrisa porque saben que Vegeta aun sigue vivo.

Seiya: ¿Creen que siga con vida?

Hyoga: No lo se.

Shun: Pero por lo que sabemos es que tendremos que esperar hasta que él aparezca.

Shiryu: Y tambien ver si consiguio el Ultra Instinto.

***Mientras Con Black Goku, Zamas, Bojack, Tazard, y Golden Cell estarían hablando y Turles no esta con ellos porque esta peleando con su otra personalidad.***

Black Goku: Al menos ese canalla murio se lo merece el maldito mortal.

Zamas: ¿Pero porque Goku hizo la Genkidama? No creo que sea para matarte.

Black Goku: uhm, tienes razon y Vegeta no se movió de su lugar cuando estuvo apunto de golpearlo, aquí ahi algo sospechoso.

De pronto algo paso, todo temblaba, incluso el universo esta temblando no se sabe que pasa, pero Goku y Kakarotto saben quien era, y este baja.

watch?v=jVbFTiEOaGE

Goku y Kakarotto: (Dormidos pero diciendo lo mismo a sus amigos) ¡Aquí viene!

De pronto en el suelo se vino un gigantesco brillo que se iluminó en todo el lugar y tambien al espacio Exterior se via un hombre en ese gigantesco brillo, y parecía estar levantándose del piso, poco a poco ese gigantesca luz dejará de disminuir el brillo y se mostraba Vegeta de espaldas y daba su vuelta y tenia los ojos plateados, una aura muy parecida a Goku cuando se transforma en Ultra Instinto, y estaba serio no decía ninguna palabra y impulsa o irradia una gran cantidad de calor.

Akane: (En su mente y sorprendida y tambien recordando el sueño que tuvo anteayer (Capítulo 8) ¡Entonces si era verdad lo que vi hace dias, asi fue como Goku lo consiguio, con una gran cantidad de energías, mente relajada y seria! Ademas me sorprende que mi energia y los demas permanece dentro de sus cuerpos en lo mas profundo de su poder.

Ranma: (Igual) Es muy sorprendente esto, si tan solo hubiera otra forma pero esa otra forma es difícil de alcanzar el Ultra Instinto.

Turles: (Sorprendido) ¿Que clase de ki es ese? Jamas he visto nada igual.

Guko: Jajaja, ¿Eso crees? Goku me comentó que se llama Ultra Instinto y tu no la tienes ni yo, y para conseguirla necesitas entrenamiento de los dioses y aprender cosas, pero tu no podrás conseguirlo.

Turles: Jaja eso no importa, mientras tenga esto no habrá nada de que temer.

watch?v=8D6PrimUXpA

***Vegeta quien se mostraba en cabizbajo y muy serio se aventaria a Bojack, Black Goku en Ssj Rose, Zamas, Tazard con el Power Up y Golden Cell que quedarían perplejos por tal velocidad y que apareciera detrás de ellos cuando él estaba adelante, hasta que sintieron varios golpes las cuales estos descendieran un poco de dolor, con excepción de Zamas ya que el es inmortal pero no es rival para Vegeta***

Black Goku: Grr, ese maldito tambien ha alcanzado el estado que los dioses no pueden alcanzar fácilmente. Bueno es hora de probar mis movimientos para hacerme mas fuerte.

Zamas: No te lleves toda la diversion Zamas, nosotros tambien iremos a divertirnos.

Los 5 enemigos mas poderosos se aventaron hacia Vegeta y este esquiva los golpes muy fácilmente y estarían enfadados de porque no le pueden dar un golpe, Vegeta quien esta serio y sus ojos cerrados aun estaria esquivando sus golpes, este los abriria y de un rapido movimiento golpeo a los 5 con mayor velocidad.

Muchos de los espectadores, Trunks del presente y del Futuro estarían sorprendidos por tal escena, hasta que Trunks del futuro recordó algo en **el planeta donde Fu lo secuestró y lo encerró pero tambien aquella pelea contra Hearts, Zamas fusión, y Kamioren.** Lo que le paso a su padre pasó lo mismo que Goku en Dragon Ball Heroes.

^^^Dimension 1, escondite de Abigor^^^

***En su escondite, Abigor estaria viendo muy sorprendido de que Vegeta haya conseguido el estado Divino osea el Ultra Instinto que en ese estado es imposible de alcanzar incluyendo para los mismísimos dioses***

Abigor: No es posible que lo haya conseguido, espero y hagan algo o que escapen antes de que mueran.

Ker: (En su mente y que pronto sintió sus poderes que cambio el destino) ¡No puede ser! Este destino es mucho mas grande que los anteriores, esta a punto de ocurrir una pelea de las mas grandes con Evil Guerreros mutados por Evil Goku, tendre que hablar con el resto si es que salen vivos esos inútiles.

Esto es increible se ve que ahora mas que un solo enemigo se vendra en el futuro con amenazar a todos, Vegeta y todos estarían peleando contra ellos, date prisa Vegeta eliminalos antes de que sea tarde.

watch?v=JHdg9f01q8E

Nyu, Kaede/Lucy, y Nana: Hola somos las Diclonius.

Kaede: Esto es increíble la batalla de Guko contra Turles y el Ultra Instinto de Vegeta puede derrotarlos y poner fin a esto. Que clase de pelea se vendrá.

Nyu: ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? Black Goku estará tramando algo para derrotar a Vegeta en su forma Ultra Instinto.

Black Goku: Jajaja ese mortal no sabe que se lo espera cuando creare mi propia Genkidama, este sera el fin de todos.

Nana: Esto va a ser espectacular una pelea de Ultra Instintos, jamas habia visto una pelea asi.

Kaede: En el Proximo Capitulo de Dragon Ball Super Pelea de dimensiones sera **"La Idea de Black Goku, Goku y Vegeta en Ultra Instintos vs Black Goku Ultra Instinto"** ¡No se lo pierdan porque si no me haran enfadar a la reina de las Diclonius!

Gracias por ver este capitulo y lamento en tardarme mas de dos meses, bueno casi dos meses, pero es que estaba algo cansado y necesitaba ideas de las batallas, y tambien estaba en la edición del Capitulo 4, pense que ya lo habia acabado pero hare un poco mas largo para resumir la Saga de Black Goku, la de Bojack, y Hildegan. Tambien pense en resumir mas el Capitulo 3 de la Saga de Freezer, y la Saga de los Saiyajin, asi que pueden dejar sus reviews en este capítulo y en el 4 para ver como les quedo, si no pueden dejar un Review en el capítulo 4 pues encuentren la manera de dejar su segundo review en el mismo capítulo, tal vez en sus teléfonos instalen el Fanfiction Net y asi podran dejar su review.

Como dije antes disculpen si me tarde, haré todo lo posible para que haga el capitulo y lo termine tal vez en un mes estara completo o quiza mas dias asi que les pido por favor que sean pacientes. Dejen su review para ver si les gusto el Capitulo.

(Seleccione este video para el ending)

watch?v=Y7EnUV0WurM


	12. Capitulo 10

watch?v=yvvL-v2c4yc

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 10: La Idea de Black Goku, Goku y Vegeta en Ultra Instintos vs Black Goku Ultra Instinto.

watch?v=AWe5x1jMhdw

***En el campo de batalla estaban todos los Guerreros Z, Goku aún sigue dormido por el efecto de Shunmin Kou, los Guerreros de esta dimensión están heridos y siendo atendidos además estando alerta y viendo el extraordinario combate que ven sobre Vegeta usando el Ultra Instinto contra Black Goku Ssj Rose, Zamas, Bojack, Golden Cell, y Tazard. Guko seguía peleando con su otra personalidad Turles quien ambos se separaron, Guko en Super Saiyajin le daba una paliza a Turles quien no se defiende ni ataca debido a que su otra personalidad es más fuerte.***

Turles: ¡Maldito seas, jamás podrás vencerme miserable!

Guko: ¿Pero como? Si yo tengo el Super Saiyajin y tú no lo tienes, solo esa fruta que tienes te ayuda a incrementar tu poder, si no lo hubieras tenido te hubieran derrotado fácil y eso es llamar trampa, y porque, porque solo los cobardes malvados como tú, Cell, los androides y otros seres solamente utilizan el poder de nosotros porque saben que son especiales pero no importa es la costumbre de todos.

Turles: Vaya a pesar de que te parezcas a Kakarotto de lo bueno, débil y bruto, se ve que dices la pura verdad. Si no fuera así Kakarotto y todos sus amigos ya serían los más fuertes.

Ambos se desplazaron a gran velocidad y nada cambia porque Guko aún tenia demasiada ventaja y eso hacía enfadar a Turles porque pretende transformarse en Ozaru para ver si puede con Guko, a pesar de que el Ozaru es 10 veces, y el Super Saiyajin es 50 veces tenía que probar si puede con el.

***Mientras con Vegeta en su estado serio y la cual tiene el Ultra Instinto el estado que los dioses no pueden alcanzar fácilmente estaria esquivando los golpes, patadas y rafagas de ki de sus enemigos. este aun estaria serio y los 5 enemigos muy enfadados de no conseguir ningún golpe.***

Black Goku: ¡Arg, maldito Vegeta, si no fuera por Goku ya te estaríamos eliminando fácilmente!

Vegeta serio no estaria hablando, solo estaba probando el arte del Ultra Instinto, como se siente, a pesar de que Goku le lanzó la Genkidama a Vegeta, él mismo siente como varias energias estan dentro de su cuerpo, sentía el ki de las Sailor, las de los Guerreros Z, el de los caballeros y el resto, tenia las energias de todos los Guerreros de ambas dimensiones, asi como Goku que contenía la Genkidama ahorita las energias de la Genkidama tambien le entraron a su cuerpo pero ahorita no esta despertando en forma de Ultra Instinto porque ahorita esta dormido y poco a poco y muy lento esta tomando forma de Ultra Instinto que ahora sera una pelea de Ultra Instintos en unos minutos.

Zamas: (Serio) Hmm, ese mortal no habla. Se ve que los humanos son tan grotescos y hacen un millón de tonterías y esa clase de cosas que le dan los humanos es el mal. Pero esto es diferente, se ve que los mortales como Goku y Vegeta estan evolucionando poco a poco en entrar al mundo de los dioses y tener el Ultra Instinto.

Vegeta seguía sin habla y serio no hacia nada ni ningun movimiento, eso enfadó a los cinco, y en cuanto a los demas se sorprendían que ambos Saiyajin estan entrando mas alla de los dioses, pero como ha de suponer, **ya Goku, Vegeta ya son muy fuertes que pueden derrotar a los dioses olímpicos y de otras dimensiones en forma base o en Ssj,** con excepción de los 12 dioses de la destruccion, 12 Ángeles, el Gran Sacerdote y Zeno Sama pero con los dioses de la Destruccion si pueden derrotarlos debido a que ya tienen el Ultra Instinto, con los demas dioses de su mundo como los KaioShin y los Kaiosamas y de los otros mundos ya los pueden derrotar muy fácil en forma bases y en Super Saiyajin.

Los cinco enfurecidos atacan con mucha rapidez a Vegeta quien sigue esquivando hasta que ya abrió los ojos y dándoles un fuerte golpe muy rapido lanzando a los 5 en el suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

***Mientras con Goku en su sueño veía todo lo que pasa mientras este dormido, lo ve todo gracias a Kakarotto***

Goku: Vaya si que estoy impresionado de la misma manera en que choque la Genkidama en el Torneo de Poder, este es el resultado, Vegeta podrá vencerlos (Viendo ahora a Guko en Ssj) Y en cuanto a Guko estoy sorprendido, no se como consiguio el Super Saiyajin pero espero y derrote a Turles su otra personalidad, el problema es que esta siendo cegado por la ira de la cual yo tambien tuve que pasar en el planeta Namekusei.

Kakarotto: Tienes razon, ahora ahi que depender de Vegeta en derrotar a los cinco y Guko derrotar a Turles.

Goku: ¿Dime Kakarotto? (Kakarotto volteando hacia Goku) Si de verdad eras mi otra personalidad que no tiene orgullo, eres parecido a Vegeta en el mal caracter, no le tienes miedo a las mujeres y les haces frente claro con no intención de golpearlas y que casi logras lastimar a Milk y a Bulma, porque eres asi.

Kakarotto: Bueno Goku te lo diré, como dije podremos tener cambios de personalidades como Kaede y Nyu, podre ser bueno, malo y grosero. Lo bueno es que ayudo como a Vegeta que le ayuda a alcanzar el Ultra Instinto, favores a los demas, ser bueno con las mujeres, ademas las Diclonius como Nana, Nyu, Kaede y el resto son muy bonitas.

Goku: ¿Quieres decir que estas enamorado de esas Diclonius, nuestras amigas aparte de Milk? (Serio en escuchar ese nombre)

Kakarotto: A ella no le importa nada, yo prefiero una mujer que si le guste las batallas, que se preocupe por la tierra, por el futuro, por todos, ella no me agrada en nada, dejame decirte en porque y haré como una lista en **primer lugar y en Resumen**, cuando terminamos la pelea contra Vegeta aquella vez en ese desierto hace varios años atrás, nosotros estábamos** en ese suelo con los huesos rotos y con un estado crítico que podíamos morir, puede que se preocupe por Gohan pero nos culpo que Gohan es un rebelde, y que nos echó la culpa la cual nosotros no la teníamos porque morimos y de la cual no hicimos nada**, además en recordar** aquella vez que nos ignoró en ese estado y de ver cómo se expresó de decirnos cosas feas y que no le interesa nada solamente en los estúpidos estudios de Gohan, segundo lugar **el amigo de Gohan el Dragon fue como si fueran mejores amigos, no tal vez más, eran como hermanos hasta que esa estúpida de Milk hizo que el dragon se fuera para siempre y vi a Gohan triste de su amigo, y mira vimos a Goten jugar y Milk no le da órdenes, oh claro no le da nada bueno a Gohan de divertirse porque es un niño pero a Goten si le deja no es nada más que una tonta que no se fija.

Goku: Oye se que Milk hizo cosas malas y todo eso con nosotros pero porque eres también un malo y grosero.

Kakarotto: Lo malo que **so****y es que cuando haya un enemigo, alguien que me moleste lo torturó para que vea que nadie se mete conmigo ni con la tierra, lo grosero que soy es que cuando una mujer se enoje conmigo de algo que no hice o de cuando me molestan soy muy gruñón que dijo la verdad, ¿Cómo te lo explico?** Considera que si algunas chicas como las que tienen **mal carácter, sean tercas, y muy tontas de enojo y mal interpretadas,** se enojen contigo solamente por una simple tontería y a cualquiera. Así como por ejemplo tu dejaste la esfera del dragon en la casa de Rei hace años, ella no los llamo para que la recogieran pero en la mañana ah sí se enoja cuando tenía que utilizar su estúpida comunicación para que nos llamarán pero no, sé la quedó y se enojo contigo de haberla olvidado, yo detesto a los estúpidos tontos sin cerebros, se quedó dormida cuidando la esfera cuando debía llamarnos con su reloj y te hecho la culpa, **puede que seas tonto y despistado** pero a mí me molestan los tontos sin cerebros como esos idiotas también a **Vegeta quien acepto la estúpida idea de dejarse manipular por Babidi y matando inocentes cuando ese estúpido orgulloso frentesota tenía que esperar ya que durarias un día en la tierra y solamente porque eres el mejor y que el príncipe sea humillado a mí me molestan ese grandísimo idiota.**

Goku: Oye se que muchos cometen grandes errores incluso cuando la tierra esté en peligro de unos enemigos muy poderosos, yo también estuve enojado de que Vegeta haya aceptado eso pero no es la manera de expresarse de ellos.

Kakarotto: Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero a mí no los soporto, quisiera golpear a cualquiera y dejarlo con los huesos rotos o como en un estado que casi los dejó al borde de la muerte, y a mí no me importa si se trata de una mujer, una niña o niño. Además no vale la pena en hacerles daño porque son nada más que unos brutos.

Goku: No digas eso, porque te verían como una mala persona, a propósito porque te expresaste cuando dijiste que te caía mal Darién y odiabas a Haruka y llamarla payasa.

Kakarotto: ¿No lo recuerdas verdad? Aquella vez cuando vinimos a esta dimensión antes de que atacaran los androides osea un año atrás antes de que sucediera eso.

Goku: Si lo recuerdo.

Kakarotto: Bien en primer lugar Darién se sentía celoso de ti por estar con Rini te veía la cara, y también aquella vez que secuestraron a Gohan y Rini, te hecho la culpa, dijo que no consideraste los riesgos, se burló de ti de tu forma pelear, se enojo tanto contigo que parecía odiarte junto con los demás, y en cuanto a esa payasa gruñona de Haruka tampoco me agrada esa mujer que se viste como un estúpido hombre. Vi su estúpida cara que también nos odiaba solamente porque nosotros somos superiores a ella, tenía un estúpido orgullo, ella sabe que somos muy superiores y ademas te **dijo que no se molestaria a pelear con un payaso como tu****,** pues ahora yo le regreso el favor diciendole **payasa**, ademas debe verse en un espejo junto con las demas de ver quienes son las verdaderas payasas.

Goku: Ya Kakarotto, se que no te gustan los errores ni nada que te asuste con esos enfados de las chicas, pero son buenas esas personas que tú detestas o es que acaso no quieres estar cerca de ellos.

Kakarotto: Soy muy reservado, yo digo la verdad cuando me enfado con alguien si le molesta algo pero no quiero pelear con ningun bruto ni con Milk, a mi solamente me agrada alguien o muchos pero no pienso mencionarlo, ademas todas esas chicas pueden poner sus caras aterradoras, amenazadoras o terribles, yo soy inmune a esas caras, soy el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y no abuso de los debiles, jamas me daran miedo las mujeres.

Goku: ¿No sera las Diclonius? Porque ya lo mencionaste.

Kakarotto: (Un poco rojo de las mejillas) Se que Kaede y Nyu se van a casar pero no puedo olvidar el beso que nos dio Nyu, aunque las demas Diclonius me gustan sus costumbres las bonitas que son, y sobretodo sus cuernos, parecen orejas de gato, no se ven nada mal pero los únicos que lo detestan son los humanos, he visto el sufrimiento de ellas con tan solo verle los ojos pero mientras tengan sus cuernos escondidos no les pasará nada, ni cuando ese viejo las quiere solamente por un estúpido sueño de ser Dios del nuevo mundo y de la nueva raza.

Goku: (Serio) Si ese viejo se parece un poco al doctor Gero en algunas cosas.

Ahora ambos veían la batalla y poco a poco aumentaban su ki como que quieren transformarse en Ultra Instinto.

***Afuera del sueño de Goku, en la batalla de Vegeta Ultra Instinto vs Black Goku, Tazard, Zamas, Golden Cell, y Bojack***

Bojack: (enfadado y herido) ese maldito ¿Cómo consiguió ese poder?

Black Goku: Es el Ultra Instinto, ese estado es muy imposible de alcanzar hasta los dioses.

Bojack: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? Si es muy poderoso, entonces como podemos combatirlo.

Black Goku: Necesitamos el Ultra Instinto pero como dije ese estado es difícil de alcanzar, solo necesito analizar de como fue que Vegeta lo hizo.

Mientras ellos atacaban, Guko aún seguía peleando y poco a poco la derrota de Turles está cerca, y el herido sin tratar de dañar a Guko por la resistencia del poderoso Super Saiyajin, este no tuvo otra elección de idear para transformarse en Ozaru pero si recuerda Guko también tenía una cola y podría causarle problemas así que tenía una idea. Si le dispara a Guko creando una gigantesca cortina de humo para distraerse y así disparar la bola creando una luna y cuando sienta que se transforma podrá destruir la luna para que así Guko no se transforme en Ozaru con la transformación del Ssj.

Turles: Uf, uf, maldito uf, uf, jajajajaja estás muy equivocado si crees que ganarás.

Guko: (serio y a la vez enfadado) A mí no me importa, di lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras no me detendrás.

Turles: ¿Eso crees? Es hora de que conozcas el verdadero terror de un Saiyajin (creando la misma técnica que usó para matar a Gohan en Ozaru) ¡Ahhhhh! (Apareciendo un círculo naranja) ¡TOMA! (Lanzando esa técnica a Guko quien la recibe sin defenderse y de nuevo ningún rasguño)

Después de que se creará una gigantesca explosión y dejando una gran cortina de humo y todos se cubrieran de eso, era la oportunidad de Turles, creo una esfera y era de una luna, este sin perder tiempo la lanzó al cielo haciendo que muchos se cegaran por esa luz cuando dijo explota y crece, Guko quien seguía ahí no sabía nada, ni de la luz, mientras afuera se preguntaron que fue eso, que es esa cosa en el cielo, pero cuando reconocieron esa técnica se asustaron que crearon una luna y Guko estaba en graves problemas, cuando se quitaba esa cortina Guko seguía igual hasta que Turles algo le pasó, sus ojos muy rojos como maldad, se escuchaba como tambores en su pecho y su cuerpo se agitaba eso puso extrañes a Guko y algunos.

Seiya: (con una gran angustia) Vamos chicos debemos alejarnos de aquí un poco. (Eso extraño a los demás pero a los otros que saben que le está pasando a Turles sabe cuál es el problema) Ustedes deben irse es muy peligroso aquí.

Ten: ¿Peligroso?

Justo cuando alguien iba hablar de escuchó un rugido muy fuerte y se fijaron a Turles que ya le creció los dientes, sus músculos se hicieron gigantes, le aparecía mucho pelo, su cuerpo se hacía gigante, su hocico se hizo muy grande y se alargaba mientras le aparecían gigantescos dientes y muelas, hasta completarse su transformación.

Eso asustó a todos por tal transformación y era tan gigante como para derrotar y derribar a King Kong, Godzilla y otros Titanes muy grandes, hasta Guko pero seguía teniendo la calma, enojo, odio, y seriedad.

Turles: (convertido en Ozaru, osea mono gigante) Jajaja ¿Que te pareció esto Guko? Llegará tu fin (se sorprendieron que ese gigantesco mono monstruoso puede hablar)

Guko: No me importa, gusano.

En eso el gigantesco mono agarra a Guko, intenta zafarse y liberarse de Turles pero este lo logra contenerlo con las dos manos, debido a que la batalla de antes se comía poco a poco la fruta para incrementar sus poderes que ahora está transformado en Ozaru su poder era ahora para el 80% del poder de Guko en Ssj, este grita pero a la vez ya logra zafarse y se avienta a golpearlo y lo derriba la cual muchos se sorprendieron que logró derrotar a un mono gigante bueno derribar al mono.

Guko: ¿Eso es lo que tienes?

Turles en mono gigante se levantó muy rápido y después le lanzó un rayo de energía e impacto a Guko quien sale volando y chocando con una montaña y saliendo mucha lava.

Muchos se impactaron que murió Guko en esa lava pero eso no es cierto, Guko está en la lava si pero no le quemó ni le afectó en nada debido a que su cuerpo ahora es muy resistente. Así que la nada hizo una explosion en la lava y salia Guko sorprendiendo e estupefactos a todos que sigue vivo, no tiene quemaduras y sigue igual pero con unos pequeños raspones por el ataque de Turles.

Guko: Me dolió un poco tu ataque pero la lava no me hizo nada.

Así que él se aventó al mono gigante y este lo atrapó para saltar muy alto y golpearlo que lo envía a la ciudad de Tokio estrellándose y creando una gran destrucción, bueno un gigante impacto los edificios se derrumban y las personas huían pero los que se quedaron en los edificios murieron. El mono gigante estaba de camino hacia la ciudad donde aventó a su otro yo pero se detuvo porque los otros Guerreros le aventaron sus mejores técnicas pero esto no le afectó en nada.

Turles: ¡Jajajaja se ve que son unos estorbos en la pelea! ¿Creen que con ese poder que tienen pueden enfrentarse a mi en este estado? Pues entonces prepárense porque no seré compasivo con ustedes.

El mono gigante caminó hacia ellos y después se aventó en ellos quienes lo esquivan pero Turles los golpeó con su otra mano mientras saltaron y que iban a caer en pie pero Turles cuando los golpeo muy fuerte perdieron el equilibrio de caer en pie, y muchos salieron lastimados por el golpe de la gigantesca bestia. Este iba a matarlos pero de la nada una rafaga de ki hizo que explotara y le doliera a Turles y era Guko con un poco de heridas y su dogi quedó destruido que solo le cubría la mitad del pecho, así como Freezer cuando le dejo a Goku en Ssj herido y que solamente la mitad de su digo le cubriera el pecho.

Guko: ¡Tu estás peleando conmigo maldito, así que ven aquí!

Turles: ¡Jajajaja, de acuerdo es hora de despedazarte!

Guko combatió con el simio gigante y no era muy fácil ni tampoco difícil, el poder de ambos va desgastando poco a poco y Turles tenia mas heridas que Guko, pero conforme va pasando el combate el poder del Ssj se desgasta muy rapido, asi que no tenia tiempo y hacerlo rapido para derrotarlo antes que ocurra eso, Guko ya aumentó mucho su poder para utilizarlo al máximo y aumentando la velocidad con un fuerte grito, nadie veía sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos para ver a Guko, era mucho mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz pero esto es mucho mas que eso, Guko lanzaba demasiadas rafagas de ki y hiriendo a Turles gravemente pero Turles con sus últimas fuerzas, en su boca aumentó mucho su poder y dirigirla a Guko quien la recibe y sale tambien herido, ahora se parece mas a Goku sin la camisa de arriba y en sus pantalones un poco rota, los dos sangraban y sin mas que perder Guko preparó una técnica que le enseñó su hermano Goku.

watch?v=5if0E0NZ4hI

Guko: ¡PREPARATE TURLES, ESTE ES TU FIN Y DESAPARECE DE LA FAZ DEL UNIVERSO! (Tomando una pose que era de Goku) ¡KAAAAAAAAMMEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE…! (Apareciendo una bola de energía y era purpura, Black Goku solo lo hace el Kamehameha negro, y Goku en Azul).

Eternal Sailor Moon: (No queriendo ver esto) ¡GUKO DETENTE!

Sailor Jupiter: ¡ESPERA NO LO HAGAS GUKO!

Guko: (cegado por la ira del Ssj) ¡No me interrumpan, estoy siendo cegado por tratar a esta personalidad que les causó problemas, muera en manos de su otro yo!

Sailor Venus: Entendemos como te sientes pero no lo mates.

Sailor Mercury: Si vas a matarlo eso no cambiará en nada, serás un asesino con la sangre derramada en tus manos si lo matas.

Sailor Mars: En todo caso te convirtirias en él, no lo mates.

Turles: Grr, Cállense esto no es de su incumbencia ingenuas, y en cuanto a ti, (Guko volteando hacia él) si quieres venganza házlo, eso te estará satisfecho ¿O no?

Guko estaba enfadado que no sabía que escoger si matar a Turles que era su otra personalidad malvada o la otra es hacerle caso a los consejos de sus amigos.

Turles: ¿Que esperas? Si viste ese sueño de nuestro pasado **que de niño he matado cruelmente a los adultos, ancianos, mujeres, niños, incluyendo bebé**s (asustando y horrorizados por escuchar que él desde niño mató a mucha gente inocente en el espacio de su dimensión) será mejor que me mates eso está satisfecho para ti, no solo eso, es porque tú eres una personalidad creado cuando esos tipos me golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza y te creaste igual a Kakarotto que se hizo llamar Goku, pero me pregunto que harás, hacerme caso por lo que dije o ellos.

Guko aumentaba más su poder que ahora estaba más enfadado y el Kamehameha se hizo más grande que si tenía tantos deseos de matarlo.

Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Chibi Moon, Venus, Saturn, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Inuyasha, Aome, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Guardianes de huevos, Sailor Dark Scouts, Guerreras mágicas, personas, Diclonius, Guerreros y alienígenas: ¡DETENTE GUKO NO LO HAGAS!

Guko: Ya no puedo más tengo tantos deseos de matarte y si me parece la idea de convertirme en un monstruo, pero me pregunto porque soy así, acaso es porque soy una personalidad de un asesino. No te preocupes te haré el favor de regresar al otro mundo.

Sailor Jupiter: (Estupefacta al igual que todos) ¡GUKO, NO LO HAGAS, HAZLO POR MI DETENTE!

Guko se detendría y haría desaparecer su esfera de energía, eso alegro o agradeciendo que no lo va a matar.

watch?v=Eg_VR9jdzLA

Guko: ¡Renunció!

Turles: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Guko: ¡Sailor Jupiter y los demás tenían razón no voy a convertirme en un monstruo, además la consecuencia de haberte transformado en esta bestia tu poder está disminuyendo, así que ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo ni matarte, ya estoy satisfecho de haberte dejado así, y tú orgullo de ser el más fuerte está hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien de lo que tú te lo imaginabas Turles (mostrando su sonrisa burlona) y lo peor es que se trate de tu otra personalidad de bondad y creada por un golpe en tu cabeza, no tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo o no, ni matarte, es mejor que vivas con esa trauma y humillación para siempre!

Muchos se sorprendieron que Guko dijo lo mismo que Goku le dijo a Freezer en Namekusei hasta Goku y Kakarotto estarían impresionados de haber dicho eso, era casi muy parecido en aquel planeta.

Guko: Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad, te pido que te vayas de aquí, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en un futuro para pelear de nuevo, yo ayudaré a mis amigos a derrotar a estos tipos. Asi que me despido (dandole la espalda a Turles y se va volando hacia Vegeta para detener a esos tipos).

Turles: (Aun transformado en Ozaru, estaria enfadado pero estaba pensando en algo y en su mente) ¡¿Como se atreve hablarme de esa manera al gran Turles?! No lo voy a perdonar a ese otro yo con sentimientos buenos y repugnantes. (Mostrando su sonrisa) Jeje, esta bien mi otro yo, si quieres un combate en un futuro entonces suena una buena idea, todo el tiempo estaré un poco ausente, podre incrementar mis poderes y te derrotare a pesar de usar el Super Saiyajin te matare con mucha facilidad.

Turles volvió a la normalidad y estaba igual que Guko y lo miraba mientras ya llegaba el con Vegeta.

Turles: Jajaja, esta bien Guko, me iré pero no creas que tienes la batalla ganada, la próxima vez que nos veamos te derrotare y te matare para que veas que el gran Turles nadie se mete ni mucho menos a alguien que se parece a mi, ni mi otra personalidad (volteando a los Guerreros que estaban viéndolo serios) ustedes tienen suerte de que no voy a matarlos jajaja nos vemos, cuando termine con Guko ustedes serán los siguientes, por estropear este momento, y los haré sufrir como nada pero creo que no lo hare solo, me parece que tendre una compañía.

De la nada aparece un agujero y era Abigor quien lo hizo, Turles lo vio y se metió desapareciendo y llegó con Abigor. Para asi descansar y ver la manera de matar a su otro yo.

Guko se enfrentará a Bojack y como que no iba hacerle fácil derrotarlo, ambos se desplazaron a una gran velocidad y se escuchaban impactos por todos lados. Black Goku, Tazard, Zamas, y Golden Cell aun estarían heridos sin darles un golpe a Vegeta, hasta que le llamo la atención a Black Goku. A pesar de que no lo ha notado de cerca cada vez se siente mucho ki dentro de Vegeta, se sentía el poder de su dimension y de esta dimension de la misma energia de la Genkidama que sintió.

Black Goku: (Mente) Estos ki, los reconozco a la perfección (su vista se aclara hasta que vio muchas siluetas de muchas personas dentro de Vegeta y aun en su mente) ¡Son ellos, todos los Guerreros estan detrás de Vegeta! (Comprendiendo como Goku y Vegeta pudieron tener el Ultra Instinto) ¡Jajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJA, muchas gracias Vegeta y tambien a ti Son Goku, ahora se como lo han conseguido, si ustedes pudieron usar el Ultra Instinto significa que yo tambien lo haré!

Black Goku estaria recordando que Goku hizo la Genkidama y le llamo la atención que puede hacerlo igual que hizo con Vegeta.

watch?v=5if0E0NZ4hI

Black Goku:( levantaba sus manos) ¡Jajaja, que **todo ser vivo que cree en la justicia de los errores de los pecadores vengan a mi!**

En eso algo paso aparece una esfera negra con púrpura y era una Genkidama Morada, creada con la energia de todos los seres vivos pero de ese color es como si tuviera justicia y a la vez rencor y odio, y tambien con la energia de todos los Guerreros de ambas dimensiones.

Todos estaban impactados y sorprendidos de que Black Goku esta haciendo la Genkidama, pensaron que iba hacer para Vegeta pero en verdad nadie sabe que Black Goku usará su Genkidama para tener el Ultra Instinto.

Black Goku: Jajaja, preparate Vegeta este sera tu fin (El serio y no habla). Bueno no importa si hablas o no pero aunque tengas el Ultra Instinto jamas me podras vencer ya que tengo el cuerpo del poderoso Goku, el ser mas poderoso de todos.

Vegeta seguía sin hablar y Black Goku estaria aun tranquilo pues sabe que esa seriedad y su ventaja sera eliminada y humillarlo para que vea que el poderoso Zamas con el cuerpo del poderoso Goku no sea derrotado aquí. La Genkidama purpura con negro estaria creciendo poco a poco mientras recibia energia de justicia y rencor de los humanos, ademas tambien tendria la energia de Ranma, Akane, el de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ryoga, las Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Dark Scouts, está la energía de todos en un solo lugar, ellos no han levantado sus manos pero la Genkidama de Black Goku recoge las energías de todos. Crecía y crecía, también el poder de ambas dimensiones, Black Goku al final la completo, ya estaba lista.

Black Goku: ¡JAJAJAJA AL FIN YA ESTA HECHA, PREPARATE VEGETA!

Vegeta seguía serio y solo estaría viendo esto, pero se pregunta de porque estaría feliz si sabe que no puede ya que tiene el Ultra Instinto, así que Black Goku lanzó la a Genkidama pero no a Vegeta si no a él mismo lo hizo, la cual muchos se sorprendieron que lanzó su propia técnica hacia el, la Genkidama baja y hace otra explosion muy grande apareciendo otro agujero o un cráter gigante, cuando se dejó de iluminar esa luz todos vieron y creyeron que estaba loco de suicidarse.

Shampoo: Black estupido ¿Se mató a sí mismo?

Ukyo: No lo creo, él hizo la Genkidama para absorber la energia de todos, y creo que esta ahi abajo herido a pesar de que los demas no pueden encontrar el ki de Black.

Todos esperarían una respuesta pero Vegeta y Goku que sigue dormido y viendo la pelea junto con Kakarotto.

Goku: ¿Que estará haciendo Black?

Kakarotto: Maldición.

Goku: ¿Que ocurre, Kakarotto?

Kakarotto: Ese Black vio a través de Vegeta de que estaba hecho el Ultra Instinto y vio las energias que tenia adentro, Black hizo la Genkidama para absorber la energia de todos y alcanzar el Ultra Instinto.

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? ¡No maldición, Vegeta ten cuidado con Black!

watch?v=dIcbAH7lpWY

Ahora afuera del sueño de Goku, todo estaria temblando de la misma forma que Vegeta aparecio en el otro crater, despues se ilumino la luz púrpura o rosada, o es posible que ambas combinaciones solo que a la vez un poco de azul, adentro se vería una silueta parecida a Goku, pues era Black Goku quien se levanta del suelo muy lento y despues se reincorpora y estaria de espaldas, poco a poco se desvanecía la luz, y se dejaría ver a Black Goku aun de espaldas y se voltearía hacia Vegeta viéndolo serio, sus pupilas plateadas, su aura morada con azul y rosa, y tambien se sintiera otra radiación de calor.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y tenían miedo y shock a la vez de que Black Goku tiene ahora el Ultra Instinto y también con la energía de todos los Guerreros de ambas dimensiones, esa habilidad de Ultra Instinto es posible que se obtenga con una mente tranquila y más cosas como mencionó Wiss, solo que también ahí otra forma de usar el Ultra Instinto, y la manera es esta si consiguen mucha energía de los otros Guerreros podrán tenerlo, solo que ahí una diferencia de un power up y una gigantesca mezcla de energías, la mezcla de energías es como si fuera una Genkidama, y el power up solo lo mantiene un poco más fuerte, no se saben las características del Ultra Instinto, porque si contiene las energías de todos es posible que el Ultra Instinto le podrá ayudar a la persona en usar las técnicas de los otros, un poco de diferente a Cell de tener las células y usar las técnicas de los guerreros, pero eso no significa que el podría tener el Ultra Instinto si tiene las células de todos. Black Goku checaria su cuerpo y sentía una mezcla de poderes como lo que esta sintiendo en Vegeta

Amu: Maldición, Black también tiene el Ultra Instinto.

Shu: Pero Vegeta aún está en Ultra Instinto podrá detenerlo.

Amu: Lo se pero recuerda que Goku no duró mucho tiempo en ese estado, (fijándose a Goku) y él sigue dormido si no fuera por ese pervertido no estaríamos en esta situación. Tambien necesitamos su ayuda.

***Black Goku estaria serio viendo a Vegeta que tambien esta serio y ninguno decía una palabra y Zamas estaria impresionado de que alla tenido la idea de tener el Ultra Instinto.***

Zamas: Me impresiona esto, jamas crei que Zamas tuviera una idea de conseguir el Ultra Instinto, bueno esta pelea sera interesante pero sera mas si Evil Goku se enfrentará a Zamas en el futuro, claro si fuera nuestro enemigo que aliado.

watch?v=RXoNGcZpfuE

Black Goku de un rapido movimiento aparecio enfrente de Vegeta y queria darle un golpe en el rostro pero Vegeta lo esquiva y trata de darle en el estómago y Black hace lo mismo, ambos estan parejos.

Vegeta: (Aun con su seriedad) Tus movimientos ahora son mas rápidos.

Black Goku: (Lo mismo) Jajaja, claro ahora tenemos el Ultra Instinto y esta pelea sera un poco emocionante.

Ahora los dos se desplazaron a una máxima o super velocidad que nadie los pudiera ver, chocaron sus puños con otros y se escuchaban impactos por todo el cielo, cambiando de lugar a otro y mientras pelean continúan mejorando su habilidad en Ultra Instinto, pero como Black Goku se hace mas fuerte cada vez que reciba un daño es posible que lo haga mas rapido en Ultra Instinto.

***Mientras con Goku y Kakarotto estarían viendo esta pelea y emocionados los dos, de ver una batalla de Ultra Instintos***

Goku: Vaya si que Black ha conseguido el Ultra Instinto con la ayuda de su Genkidama, espero y Vegeta lo derrote.

Kakarotto: No puede, recuerda que la primera vez que usaste el Ultra Instinto duraste un poco de tiempo, y como Vegeta ya estaba asi hace unos minutos pues cualquier minuto ya estará en su forma base y no podrá con Black, pero eso no es el unico problema recuerda que Black cada vez que reciba daño aumenta su poder asi que mientras mejora y reciba daño se hará un sujeto mas fuerte.

Goku: Entonces ahi que ayudarlos.

Kakarotto: Lo se, por eso he traído a los demas que estan en nuestro cuerpo, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero cuando hicimos la Genkidama pocas rafagas de la Genkidama entraron a nuestro cuerpo por nuestras manos, asi que ahora estamos despertando poco a poco pero en forma Ultra Instinto.

Goku: Ya veo, entonces los que estan adentro de mi cuerpo tendrán que darme su energia para usar el Ultra Instinto por favor.

De pronto los que estaban adentro de Goku las energias de todos estarían dandoles hacia Goku para que se transforme en Ultra Instinto.

watch?v=a0FjkjIqDcA

***En la batalla estaria aun Vegeta y Black Goku peleando y los demas observando el majestuoso combate, pero todo se paro porque sentían varios ki muy poderosos pero tambien conocidos, solo que son mas enormes, pero de la nada sentían otra radiación de calor, y un temblor, los que sentían se fijarian en donde se provenia y era Goku.***

Seiya: (En su mente y sorprendido) Siento mi propio Cosmos, el de Shun, y el de Ikki, tambien el de resto, es la energia de tantas personas en el cuerpo de Goku pero ahi algo diferente en esos cosmos.

Bueno eso esta sorprendiendo a todos pero si se habian olvidado todos de una cosa importante, Black Goku y Vegeta tambien poseían los mismos ki que cuando estan en forma Ultra Instinto, no solo el planeta temblaba tambien el universo entero de esta dimension y si continúan **se abrira una gran cantidad de numero de túneles o portales dimensionales de otros mundos (es posible que tambien abran las puertas de otras dimensiones de los otros Fanfics de otras personas****).** Goku seguia dormido y continuaba aumentando de poder ya se estaba despertando poco a poco mientras **adentro del cuerpo de Goku en una oscuridad pero no habia nada de maldad, habian unos ojos que brillaban y se veian las siluetas, estaban las Diclonius, las Sailor Scouts, las Guerreras mágicas, y los otros Guerreros de los animes****,** estarían dandole el poder a Goku y eran mucho mas grande que sus otros yo que estan afuera y parecían transformarse en Super Saiyajin, pero no solo eso ya tambien tenian otras formas en las sombras las otras transformaciones de Goku. Ya Goku se levantaba y al final un brillo cubrió todo el lugar y se cubrían todos por el resplandor.

Gohan: (En su mente) ¿Que rayos significa esto? Siento muchos ki de mis amigos, el de Freezer y de la mía dentro de mi padre jamas habia ocurrido algo asi.

Pikoro: (Igual) ¿Mi ki y el de resto? Jamas habia ocurrido esto. (Recordando lo que dijo Wiss)

***Flashback***

Wiss: Para ser exactos. Su casi desfallecido cuerpo debe estar utilizando la** energía de la Genkidama****,** como una gran fuente de energía provisional, sin embargo la razón principal tiene que ser otra. Quizá durante la enorme explosión, el impacto de la violenta energía de la Genkidama y la resistencia de la propia fuerza de Goku chocaron, gracias a ese impacto Goku atravesó una **barrera interna** que le impedía utilizar toda su capacidad. Aunque solo son conjeturas mías.

***Fin de Flashback***

Pikoro: (aun en su mente) Ya veo, eso es lo que pasa con Goku esta utilizando la energia de la Genkidama que hizo hace un momento, esa es la razon la cual siento el de los demas, pero no entiendo como le hizo para tener la energia de todos si le avento a Vegeta la Genkidama.

Goku ya se levantaba y sus ojos estaban cerrados una aura plateada de color azul, su cabello parecia levantarse un poco, y caminaba hacia enfrente y luego se paro, levanto su vista hacia arriba donde estaba Vegeta y Black Goku, solto un gran suspiro y finalmente abrio sus ojos, sus pupilas son plateadas, y de un rapido movimiento volo hacia Vegeta y se quedo a su lado para encarar a Black Goku.

Black Goku: (Serio y su aura de Ultra Instinto) Veo que ya despertaste, esto sera divertido, emocionante, y tambien un buen resultado entre Ultra Instintos.

Goku: (Igual) Yo tambien veré este resultado.

Vegeta: (Igual) Lo mismo dijo. (Hablando con Goku sin perder de vista a Black Goku) Mira Kakarotto al fin tengo el Ultra Instinto, tal vez podremos tener un combate para ver quien es el mas fuerte.

Goku: (Serio) Lo se Vegeta pero recuerda que no podemos durar por mucho tiempo el Ultra Instinto.

Vegeta: Bueno es hora de pelear.

watch?v=7-z6j2w3SvI

los tres se desplazaron a gran velocidad y nadie los veía chocan los puños con otros creando un gigantesco temblor en el planeta, y tambien los esquivaban, Black Goku en su forma de Ultra Instinto tal vez era un poco difícil que peleará contra dos Saiyajin pero sera emocionante, se desplazan y hacen una combinación de golpes y patadas. Goku intenta darle un golpe en la mejilla de Black Goku pero este la detiene con su mano, Vegeta intenta darle una patada pero igual la detiene con su otro brazo.

Bojack: ¿Que clase de combate es este? Jamas he visto uno igual.

Guko: Oye, creo que estabas peleando conmigo ¿No es asi?

Bojack: Va, di lo que quieras.

Los dos hacían otra combinación pero ahora Bojack estaba mas herido porque Vegeta lo dañó mucho cuando estaba usando el Ultra Instinto, asi que ya no tenia otra opción de retirarse, asi Guko se fijaria en alguien mas y era Cell, asi que este decidió retarlo pero antes de eso Cell veia a los demas, y pensaba que si ellos intervienen en la pelea suya o la de Black Goku no queria que su diversion este estropeada.

Cell: Jajaja, veo que muchos de ellos están heridos tal vez no sean tan fuertes para que me hagan frente, Black o el resto pero si tienen planeado ayudar a los demas, esos inútiles serán un estorbo.

Guko: ¿A que te refieres? (aun en Super Saiyajin).

Cell: Jajajaja, ya lo veras, fijate bien esto, Gohan y el resto son muy fuertes pero los demas de ahi abajo son debiles asi que tengo una brillante idea (Volteando hacia los Guerreros de abajo) veamos, 11, 5, 7, 9, 6, 3, 6, 62, 200, 30, 50, 40 en total son 429 mas o menos la cantidad de todos los Guerreros de ahi abajo suena demasiado pero podré hacer muchos.

Despues de un poco de tiempo, Cell estaria abriendo su cola corta y de ella salía muchas criaturas idénticas a Cell, eran los Cell jr, eran iguales a los anteriores pero ahora son mas poderosos cuando se transforman en Golden (claro tal vez), todos estaban sorprendidos de que haya una gran cantidad de Cell jr.

Ryoga: Dios, los Cell Jr.

Akane: ¿Que estará tramando ese maldito de Cell? Ja, jamas le puede enfrentar a Goku y Vegeta mientras estén en Ultra Instinto.

Ikki: No creo que Cell los haya creado para Goku y Vegeta.

Lucy: Y si se fijan bien, nosotros somos muchos.

Anais: Y es posible que puso una gran cantidad de Cell Jr para algo.

Marina: De seguro es para nosotros.

Cell: (Un poco lejos del grupo) Jajaja, asi es son para ustedes (asustando a todos que serán sus oponentes) Vayan Cell Jr, toda esa cantidad de Guerreros son especialmente para ustedes, no me importa si llegan a morir pero no quiero que me estorben mientras peleo ni con la batalla de esos 3 de ahi arriba.

Los Cell Jr, entienden sus razones asi que voltearon hacia todos los que estaban ahi.

Gohan: ¡CUIDADO ESAS CRIATURAS SON MUY PODEROSAS!

Todos nerviosos y al final se pusieron en guardia mientras venían los Cell Jr, y estaban frente a sus oponentes y antes de que llegaran a sus oponentes estraria Guko tratando de ir pero Cell se interviene para que peleen un poco ademas la idea de Cell es que no solo le demuestren a todos que jamas serán rivales de ellos, tambien queria que Guko se enfadara para ver si consigue la misma transformacion que Gohan en Ssj2 y tambien cuando Goku se transforma en Ssj3.

Guko: (Enfadado) ¡Grrr, maldito tu estas peleando conmigo, no tenías porque criar esas criaturas y mandarlas a pelear!

Cell: Jajaja, asi es esta pelea es entre tu y yo pero dejame decirte dos cosas primera no quiero que todos ellos nos interrumpan a mi o a esos tres de ahi arriba, segunda cuando veas a tus amigos sufrir tendras un poder mucho mas grande asi podre comprobar mis habilidades, ya que soy un Cell perfecto.

Guko: Mmm, ya veo si es asi entonces tendre que derrotarte y si no lo consigo conseguiré mas transformaciones para matar a esas criaturas. (En su mente diria) Chicos lo lamento mucho pero tendre que enfrentarme a este monstruo e incrementar mis poderes.

Asi los dos se desplazaron y el cielo otra vez se consigue y se escuchan los impactos por la combinación de golpes, patadas, rafagas y defensas.

watch?v=0m5Pr8OekMk

Kenshin: Maldito monstruo (Este le daría con su espada en la cabeza y Cell jr no se defendió y a la vez cuando llegó su espada no le atravesó la cabeza y su espada apareciera una pequeña grieta).

Kenshin estaria sorprendido y Cell Jr, lo golpea, luego todos se defienden sus ataques pero no lograban nada porque les daban muchos golpes, Sesshomaru seria golpeado por Cell Jr quien le dio en la barbilla, Kaede intentó cortar a dos a Cell Jr con sus vectores pero era el mismo resultado no le atravezo por su resistencia y cuerpo de acero, y este enano lo golpea en su cuello cayendo muy fuerte al suelo, Akane trata de darle una patada pero lo esquiva y la golpea en su rostro cayendo tambien al suelo, las Diclonius tambien intentaron todo para matarlos pero los Cell Jr eran mas fuertes que no los pueden cortar y creían que con sus vectores podian cortar facilmente a cualquiera pero si se enfrentaran a Evil Goku y sus futuros enemigos jamas les podran ganar. Ryoga seria golpeado en el estomago por un Cell jr y escupió sangre con saliva, Ranma seria aventado por un golpe de otro Cell Jr, y chocó con un árbol y caía al piso, las Sailor Scouts serian golpeadas por los Cell Jr, Tuxedo Mask intenta defenderse de Cell jr para atacar pero era inutil ya que desaparecio y golpeo a Tuxedo Mask muy fuerte. Las Pretty Cure intentaron todo tambien pero estos enanos son muy poderosos.

Yusuke: Maldito ahora veras. ¡REIGAN!

Yusuke le lanzó su mejor movimiento pero cuando chocó en Cell Jr y se dejó ver a ese enano se sorprendio e impactado que no le hizo ningun daño, el pequeño Cell se burlaba y Yusuke se aventaría a golpearlo pero otra vez era inutil.

Shinobu: (Enfadada y agarrando una roca) SI quieres pelear conmigo intentalo.

Cell jr: (Enseñándole la lengua y con una sonrisa burlona) Ba, debilucha.

Shinobu se le aventaria y Cell con su monstruosa fuerza destroza la roca y golpearia a Shinobu quien cae inconsciente.

Shutaro, Ataru: ¡Shinobu! (golpeados y cayendo inconsciente por los golpes de los dos Cell Jr).

Seiya: ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los meteoros impactaron a Cell Jr pero no le hizo ningun daño y Cell Jr, lo pateó mandando a chocar con una roca.

Shun: ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Hyoga: ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Shiryu: ¡Dragon Naciente!

Ikki: ¡Ave Fenix!

Los ataque se dirigieron para matar a los Cell Jr, pero como siempre no les hizo daño ni en lo mínimo, asi que otra vez esos serian golpeados y sus armaduras ya estaban destrozadas, hasta el escudo de Shiryu.

Inuyasha: (Herido) Grr, maldito enano.

Cell jr: Ba, tus ataques no me pueden matar (enseñándole la lengua y esto haría enojar a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Tu sonrisa burlona desaparecerá. ¡BAKURYUHA!

El ataque se dirigió al Cell Jr, pero de nuevo este poderoso ataque la cual Inuyasha lo utilizo en el espiritu Dragon y en otras peleas no le hizo el mínimo rasguño a Cell Jr, al parecer estaba en aprietos por su poderes.

watch?v=454tSzXUk7E

Aome seria golpeada por otro Cell Jr, Sango y Miroku estaban en aprietos y heridos, al parecer el sueño que les mostró Bardock que eran unos sujetos invencibles, no podian con los Cell Jr, ni Kirara puede derrotar a estas criaturas, Lum intenta electrificarlos pero no le hacían daño, los Guardianes de huevos intentaron con sus mejores ataques pero Amu, y el resto de sus amigos estarían en el suelo ya heridos y cansados, Sakura, Shaoran, y todos sus amigos los magos de los Card Captor estaban en las mismas condiciones ya no se podian levantar. Los 12 caballeros Dorados los mas fuertes ya no podian tampoco con los Cell Jr, las Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Dark Scouts, la Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Galaxia, la princesa de fuego, Sailor Sun, Sailor Earth, y Tuxedo Mask ya no pueden con sus oponentes, fueron mas fuertes que cualquiera hasta podrían con Zeus y Hades sin ninguna dificultad hasta Sailor Galaxia.

Lucy: ¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!

Marina: ¡DRAGON DE AGUA!

Anais: ¡HURACÁN VERDE!

Los tres ataques se dirigieron para derribar a sus oponentes pero al contrario lo resistieron sin ninguna clase de herida. Los tres Cell Jr se dirigieron atacar rápidamente de las tres Guerreras Mágicas de Céfiro, no se defendieron a tiempo y ya quedaron en las mismas condiciones que los demas, Yugi y sus amigos, Anzu, Kaiba y los demas aunque no saben artes marciales sus monstruos quedaban fuera de combate y luego de un simple golpe estos estarían en el suelo heridos muy grave, Shampoo golpeada por otro Cell Jr, Ukyo estaria en el piso recibiendo muchas patadas en las costillas del lado izquierdo. A Mousse le rompieron la espalda, Shampoo tirada y Cell Jr se le encimaba para darle muchos golpes en ambas mejillas y ella escupía sangre en cada golpe, el otro Cell Jr estaria golpeando Akane en las costillas del lado derecho para hacerla sufrir y que de un gran salto y con un rodillazo le rompe la espalda a Akane y ella grita del dolor.

Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno, Soun, Happosai: ¡Akane! (ahora golpeados de nuevo por los Cell Jr y eran triturados)

***Guko: (Mas enfadado que le sale los truenos alrededor de él como si ya se estuviera transformando en Ssj2) ¡Malditos dejalos, tu Cell diles que se detengan!

Cell: Si continua asi, enfadate, esto me trae recuerdos pero ahora que soy mas fuerte quiero ponerte a prueba con mi nuevo poder con este cuerpo perfecto.

Guko se enfado mas que se convirtió ahora en Super Saiyajin 2, pero no se sabrá cuanto tiempo durara** ya que si hace las transformaciones a la vez y en el mismo dia no solo estará debilitado por el enorme poder si no que le desgasta mucho y no durará por mucho en esas transformaciones y si se enfada mas podría perder el control debido a su enfado****.** Guko veía a los Cell Jr siendo torturados y se fue hacia ellos para salvarlos y matar a esos enanos azules parecidos a su padre Cell, pero el otro intervino para que siguiera peleando con Guko. El gemelo de Goku no perdió tiempo y decidió atacar y derrotarlo antes que sean asesinados.

***Vegeta y Goku estarían peleando contra Black Goku y ellos estaban en Ultra Instinto peleando y estarían heridos por golpes y patadas que se dan se paran, y se fijarian Goku y Vegeta a su oponente quien hace lo mismo, al parecer no pueden resistir mas porque ya estaban cerca de llegar su límite del Ultra Instinto, en ese entonces Goku y Vegeta sentían que varios ki se estaban debilitando poco a poco y estaban apunto de desaparecer, luego se fijaron entre sí para ver si alguno de ellos podian ir y ayudar **a pesar de que los Guerreros Z estan ahi abajo estaban luchando con los Cell Jr que estaban transformados en Golden Cell Jr,** no podian ir ayudar a sus amigos y a los demas, entonces ambos Saiyajin en Ultra Instinto tenian que ir ayudarlos pero Black Goku se puso enfrente de ellos dos y los dos pensaban como salvarlos, Zamas tambien se unio a la pelea, pero ahi un problema a pesar que Zamas no tiene el Ultra Instinto es inmortal.***

Goku: Maldicion ¿Que haré?

watch?v=Lom1_1WfMVU

Black Goku: Tu no haras nada Son Goku, (sintiendo algo en su cuerpo que salio algo en su espalda) Hmm ¿Que es esto? (viendo que salio un vector de una Diclonius pero era de el esto sorprendio a todos) ¿Porque tengo este Vector? Se supone que esto es de las Diclonius. Es ilógico que tenga esta habilidad.

Vegeta: (Tambien le saldrían vectores y Goku lo hacía y estaban muy confundidos y sorprendidos) ¿Que? No, es imposible yo tambien tengo esa habilidad de esas mocosas.

Goku: A mi tambien me paso lo mismo cuando estuve peleando con Tazard anteayer, no se como pero cuando estaba peleando estuve utilizando las habilidades de todos.

Zamas: No sera que el Ultra Instinto este utilizando las habilidades de todos.

Black Goku: Ahora que lo dices a Vegeta, Goku y yo estamos utilizando la energia de las Genkidamas que usamos hace un rato, es posible que Ultra Instinto nos este ayudando en utilizar todas las habilidades de los otros con la ayuda de sus energias ademas hace unos momentos hemos sentido el ki de varias personas dentro de nosotros cuando estábamos activando el Ultra Instinto.

Goku: Un poco parecido a Cell ¿Me pregunto si ahora somos como Cell? Ese sujeto tiene las habilidades de todos solamente por nuestras celulas, ahora nos estamos convirtiendo en Cell solamente porque tenemos las energias de todos que Celulas.

Vegeta: No importa si tengo el Ultra Instinto o me convierta en alguien parecido a Cell y nos este dando las habilidades de todos lo que importa es derrotarlos y salvar a esas sabandijas.

Zamas: Pero se te hará difícil mientras soy inmortal y Zamas este usando el Ultra Instinto no podrán pasar de aquí.

Goku: (Viendo a sus amigos ya casi muertos por los Cell jr y en su mente) Maldición, no podré pasar por ellos, ademas si utilizo la habilidad de todos seria el mismo resultado (cerrando sus ojos y serio) que haré.

Kakarotto: (En la mente de Goku) ¡Goku espera tengo una idea para ayudarlos!

Goku: (En su subconsciente o mejor dicho dentro de su cabeza) ¡Kakarotto, dime que haremos para ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Kakarotto: Se te olvido que nosotros tenemos las energias de todos, pues es hora que sus propias energias o copias vayan ayudarlos.

Goku: ¿Pero como Kakarotto? Si enviamos los clones los derrotaran muy fácil como los que estan ahi, sera el mismo resultado.

Kakarotto: Claro que no (extrañando de rareza a Goku de eso) si estan dentro de nuestro cuerpo sus energias y las estamos utilizando el Ultra Instinto, pues habrá una pequeña mutación en ellos cuando salgan.

Yugi Clon: (apareciendo con muchos Guerreros) Estamos aquí.

Goku: ¿Y bueno que tiene que ver que mutan estos clones?

Kakarotto: (A un lado de Goku con brazos cruzados y serio viendo esto) Ya lo veras Goku, vamos chicos, **quiero que se transformen en Super Saiyajin** (dando sorpresa a Goku).

watch?v=VLwUqwTJvlg

Los clones que eran las energias de las Diclonius, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Inuyasha, Aome, Sakura, Yugi, Kaiba, Lucy, Anais, Sesshomaru, Seiya, las Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Dark Scouts, los Guardianes de Huevos, los Card Captor, Lum, Ataru, Yusuke, y todos los seres de esta dimension se transformaron en Super Saiyajin, dando sorpresa a Goku recordando algo en su sueño que tuvo mientras estaba bajo el efecto del Shunmin Kou.

Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿Como se transformaron en Ssj? Eso es imposible y una locura.

Kakarotto: Bueno, hace 14 años estas energias no incrementaron tu poder pero estuvieron adentro de nosotros por mucho tiempo que se mutaron y tambien son los que te ayudaron en el enfrentamiento de Jiren, el de Camba, el Evil Saiyajin, y Hearts. Se que estas sorprendido y no ahi que culparnos porque Vegeta y Black tambien tiene las energias de todos, y ademas como la Genkidama a veces tiene vida nos dio sus energias sin darnos cuenta.

Goku: Eso es asombroso ademas siento que sus ki son mas poderosos que los verdaderos y estos son capaces de enfrentarse a mi y a los demas chicos.

Kakarotto: Bueno ahora lo entiendes, no es nuestra culpa si hemos tenido sus energias, si alguien consiguiera el Ultra Instinto llevaría una pequeña parte de energia en sus cuerpos sin detectar sus presencias. Ya no ahi tiempo que perder, ustedes tendrán que salvar a sus dobles.

watch?v=r84bIFvisjo

***Afuera de la cabeza de Goku este se descuidara y seria golpeado por el vector de Black Goku quien cae al suelo muy fuerte provocando un gran temblor, Vegeta seguía encarado a Black Goku y Zamas, los Cell Jr voltearon en donde impactó Goku muy fuerte y los que apenas resisten aunque ya no por muchos pararian, ya volvían hacer lo que estaban haciendo.***

Sakura Captor: (Pateada por un Cell Jr) ¡Ahh, ahh, ah!

Akane: (Siendo aventada a una roca) ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! (cae al suelo muy lastimada y casi apunto de desfallecer).

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡ ..favor..no..peleen..mas! (Cell Jr solo estaria enfadado porque esta niña no quiere pelear y si es asi entonces porque se llamaría Guerrera, entonces le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago que perdería su transformacion como Eternal Sailor Moon y escupiera sangre despues la aventaria con otro golpe y cayendo al suelo).

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Serena! (perdiendo su transformacion como Tuxedo Mask debido a que le dieron un golpe muy fuerte y asi derrotado por un Cell Jr)

Sailor Chibi Moon, Saturn, Chibi Chibi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Sun, Earth, y Galaxia perderían sus transformaciones de Sailor Scouts debido a que ya no podian mas con esta pelea, ahora entienden algo que jamas podrán vencerlos, estos Cell Jr no lo podrán derrotar ni con Evil Goku y sus otros futuros enemigos que les espera dentro de 12 días. Sailor Dark Moon, Dark Mercury, Dark Mars, Dark Jupiter, Dark Pluto, Dark Neptune, Dark Uranus, y Dark Saturn tambien caerían, esta pelea era muy parecida cuando los Guerreros Z se enfrentaron a los Cell Jr pero esto es mas grave.

Nana: (Golpeada por Cell Jr en el rostro) ¡Ahh, Ahhh, Gur, Cof!

Kaede: (Jalada del pelo) ¡Gurrr, ksh, éltame...maldito..mons...truo! (Despues seria pateada en el rostro y la reina de las Diclonius caería al suelo ya inconsciente).

Ryoga: (Golpeado tantas veces en el estómago por un Cell Jr) ¡Cof, Cof, Uhr, Gahh, Cof, Ou! (despues ya se cansaría y Cell Jr lo golpea en la mejilla enviándolo a otro lugar).

Cell Jr: Jejejeje, usamos el 0.001% de nuestro poder jajaja (Esto dejó en shock a todos que si no estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas entonces sera el final de todos).

Las chicas tendrían miedo ya que no querían morir.

Soun: (llorando por su hija ya que todos corrían en peligro incluido el) ¡Mi pequeña Akane! (Cell Jr, lo patearía enviándolo a un árbol y ya estaba inconsciente).

Kasumi y Nabiki irían haber que pasa hasta que ven como veian a muchos Cell Jr, torturandolos, y veian como su padre ya estaba apunto de morir y tambien Akane.

Nabiki: (Preocupada) ¡Hermana, ahi que ir a por ellos!

Kasumi: No Nabiki, quédate aquí, no quiero verte muerta, si algo me pasa quiero que tu y Akane se cuiden bien, y tambien al resto y nuestro padre.

Nabiki: Pero sera el mismo resultado.

Kasumi: Yo ya vi a nuestra madre muerta por esa enfermedad, no quiero ver a mi familia asesinada por esos monstruos de los Cell Jr.

Kasumi iría a correr para ayudar a su hermana y Akane se fijaría y estaria en Shock e impactada que su hermana se dirige hacia ella y Cell Jr.

Akane: (Hablando con dificultad) ¡ ...Kasu..mi...vete..este..monstruo..puede...matarte!

Guko ya estaria en otra transformacion en el poderoso Super Saiyajin 3, y Guko ya no lo soportaba asi que golpeo a Cell infinidad de veces y lo avento a una montaña con una patada, e iría a salvar a todos sus amigos, Cell Jr se dirigirá para atacar a Kasumi cuando una silueta aparecio frente a ella y era Guko para matarlo de un solo golpe haciéndolo desaparecer por completo y eso impresionó a Kasumi y Akane que en poco tiempo ya consiguió el Super Saiyajin 3.

Kasumi: Gu… Guko.

Akane: ¡No puede… ser…consiguió el Super Saiyajin 3…con mucha rapidez…me recuerda a…Broly…cuando se.. enfrentó.. ..y..Vegeta!

Kasumi iría a su hermana mayor para ayudarla.

Akane: (herida por todos lados y los huesos rotos y sangrando) No debiste venir Kasumi, podía haberte matado ese Cell Jr (empezando a derramar lágrimas por lo que casi ve a su hermana morir por esa cosa).

Kasumi: No llores Akane, estoy aquí. Ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí (levantaba a Akane con cuidado para llevársela) Oye Guko ¿Que vas hacer ahora?

Ambas hermanas mirarían a Guko de miedo debido a que este parecía no controlarse por el enfado, y que ahora sus poderes se incrementaron bastante. Si sigue así es posible que tal vez consiga el Super Saiyajin 4.

Guko: Grrrrrr, yo estaré bien solo váyanse de este lugar, yo me encargaré de hacer sufrir a esas cosas y ver su cara de espanto y vean lo monstruoso que puedo ser.

Asustando a ambas chicas que si el enfadó lo está cegando asi que Kasumi se iría con Akane a dejarla junto con Nabiki. Ahora Guko se encargaría de matarlos.

Guko: ¡OIGAN ENANOS! (todos los Cell Jr sin excepción se fijaron en Guko) ¡¿PORQUE MEJOR NO SE ENFRENTAN CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO?!

Los Cell Jr se fijaron entre sí para ver si atacaban, asintieron y sus oponentes que estaban en el suelo con ropa y armaduras rasgadas y rotas estarían sangrando, los enviaría a otro lugar con sus patadas. Estos aumentaban mucho su nivel de poder hasta que algo paso, todo se detuvo porque en aquel cráter dónde fue lanzado Goku se sintiera varios ki muy poderosos más que los verdaderos que estaban en el suelo. Goku iría hacia donde estaba Black Goku, Zamas y Vegeta. En el cráter algo paso sintió unos poderes mucho mas grandes.

watch?v=xfyeud94JnQ

watch?v=SWpGSIPG_jw

(Solo puse esto porque quise ver que musica seria perfecto asi que escogen una de las tres)

Todos estaban impresionados porque en ese cráter sentía muchos ki muy poderosos elevándose, y se mostraban unas energias muy conocidas eran esferas cuando se elevaban y cuando bajaron parecían tomar forma humana pero eso es porque lo estan haciendo, ya les salían los brazos, las piernas, sus cuerpos, sus pelos, y sus rostros y ojos, se estaban completados y se sorprendieron mucho que ellos eran los mismos Guerreros que estaban tirados en el suelo, ademas estos clones en el futuro serán los Evil Guerreros pero ahorita son de bondad como los demas.

Sakura Clon: (Seria con los demas) Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Sakura: (Hablando con dificultad) ¡E..Espera..No.. ..derrotarlos...son. ..fuertes!

Sailor Uranus Clon: No se preocupen, sabemos que fueron derrotados pero nosotros podemos contra ellos.

Ranma Clon: Aunque, esta vez no sera como antes, esos miserables monstruos serán destruidos, una vez que hayamos terminado nosotros desapareceremos porque no tenemos un cuerpo real, solamente somos las energias de todos ustedes (sorprendiendo a todos que son sus energias).

Nabiki: ¿Sus energias?

Kaede Clon: Asi es, somos sus energías, no se preocupen por nosotros, les demostraremos algo muy sorprendente el porqué.

Seiya Clon: No nos rendiremos, lucharé por la tierra y por la paz.

Akane Clon: Esos pequeños monstruos casi matan a mi hermana mayor, ahora les devolveré el favor de tratar de lastimar a mi hermana.

Ahora los clones parecian muy furiosos y apretaron sus puños, las rocas se levantaban, la tierra, el planeta entero, la Galaxia temblaba por este inmenso poder, tormentas aparecieron, gigantes tornados, muchos relampagos y una fuerte corriente, nadie sabia porque estaria temblando hasta que los clones les pasaba algo, aparecieron unas auras doradas muy brillantes, sus cabellos parecían levantarse y cambiar amarillo, sus ojos cambiaban tambien de color a uno turquesa, al final se habian transformado.

Todos los que estaban heridos se estaban impresionando que sus clones se estaban transformado en Super Saiyajin, una tontería, locura, y ilogico que se transforme en Super Saiyajin pero se les olvidó tambien que sus energias estuvieron adentro de Goku por mucho tiempo y se habian mutado cuando salieron.

Ryoga: (Impresionado y hablando con dificultad) ¡¿Qu..que...mi..clon..y.. ...tra..transformados..en.. ..Saiyajin?! ¡Esto...es...increíble!

Guko: (En Ssj3 y viendo con sorpresa) ¿Se transformaron en Super Saiyajin? Me recuerda un poco al sueño que tuve, bueno sera mejor que ellos se encargen de los Cell Jr, mientras tanto yo me encargare de Cell (Apareciendo su poderosa aura eléctrica volando hacia Cell).

Nana Clon: (En Ssj y esperando el ataque de su oponente) ¿Que pasa, no querían pelear con nosotros?

Ryoga Clon: Jaja, creí que les gustaban las peleas debido a que tienen las celulas de Goku, Vegeta, Pikoro, Freezer, y todos los Guerreros ¿No es asi? Ademas son hijos de Cell.

Los Cell Jr se miraban de nuevo entre sí, y aceptaron la idea, entonces van hacer lo mismo escoger el clon de su otro peleador de pronto un Cell Jr se dirige para atacar al clon de Sesshomaru quien lo esquiva fácilmente y le da una patada enviándolo al otro lugar estrellándose muy fuerte.

watch?v=jmtylBdSzhI

Todos estaban sorprendidos que el clon de Sesshomaru transformado en Super Saiyajin habia golpeado sin dificultad a ese Cell Jr. Cuando el Cell Jr exploto el lugar donde fue aventado salió y estaba sangrando y raspones tenia, y eso que nadie le habia hecho daño.

Cell: (En su mente y sorprendido) ¿Como es posible esto? (Mostrando su sonrisa) bueno es hora que demuestren su verdadero poder esos clones. (ahora fijándose en Guko) Bueno continuemos donde nos quedamos.

watch?v=2LJwBZ1yK44

Sesshomaru: (Lleno de heridas, serio y en su mente mientras esta en el suelo) ¿De donde aparecio esos clones? No creo que esto sea coincidencia, ni tampoco son ilusiones esas energias.

De pronto algo recordó lo que vio en los sueños cuando Goku usaba el Ultra Instinto, que se veian las siluetas de todos atrás de él, tambien aquella vez que conocio Kakarotto y habló con los que estaban adentro de Goku, tambien aquella pesadilla que aparecieron en el futuro esos Evil Guerreros. Esto dejó sorprendido a Sesshomaru aunque manteniendo su seriedad sin emoción alguna.

Despues los Cell Jr atacan a sus contrincantes y estos se les hace muy fácil debido a que ellos son casi de la misma fuerza que Gohan en forma base o quizá a Goku. Pero como Ssj es el mismo resultado cuando se transforman en Ssj. El clon de Ryoga lo golpea muy fuerte en el estómago, el clon de Ranma hace un golpe de martillo hacia otro Cell Jr enviándolo al suelo, el clon de Akane le da una patada muy fuerte que lo envía a una montaña estrellándose. Los demas clones atacan con sus propias técnicas sin usar la de los Guerreros Z, bueno aun no, pero les esta dando una paliza ese ejército de Cell Jr.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que sus clones estaban dándoles una paliza a ellos cuando no le hicieron ningun rasguño, ni les hizo cansar, ni siquiera desgastaron su poder. Los Cell jr se levantaron muy enfadados asi que ahora va a comenzar algo muy parecido de que aquella vez Gohan los derrotó muy fácil pero antes de eso utilizaron las técnicas de los Guerreros Z asi que van a repetirlo.

watch?v=QfndUXLHSrg

Los Cell Jr ya estaban preparados asi que un pequeño grupo hicieron el Kienzan de Krilin con la intención de cortarlos pero cuando la recibieron se partieron a la mitad, como aquella vez que Krilin le lanzó el Kienzan a Tazard quien lo partió a la mitad y tambien aquella vez cuando Cell se habia perfeccionado. Luego otro grupo utilizando sus máximos poderes usaron el poderoso Kamehameha, el Makankosappo, Masenko, y les dio en el blanco. Luego usaron el Sokidan para distraerlos y lo recibieron, luego el Kikohu y Dodonpa de Tenshinhan y Chaoz, y la técnica especial de Freezer y Cold, los rayos y el Supernova. Nadie sabia si los clones habian sido heridos de esas técnicas pero el Supernova los preocupó porque pueden desaparecer la tierra o el sistema solar o es mayor posible que una Galaxia. Los Cell Jr lanzaron el Supernova hacia ellos pero los clones de Lucy, Marina, Anais, y los demas los frenaron con una mano y con un rayo de poder los destruyeron y asi explotando pero no destruyendo un planeta, ni nada solo una pequeña explocion. Esto dejó a todos sorprendidos de esos clones transformados en Ssj ellos podrán con sus rivales muy fácil.

Los Cell Jr tendrían un poco de miedo pero se les enfrentaron haciendo una combinación de golpes y patadas. Ranma en Ssj golpeo a un Cell Jr haciéndolo desaparecer, Ryoga tambien haría desaparecer con el truco de la explocion, akane con una patada, Sailor Saturn lo cortaria con su navaja, Kaede lo cortaria con sus largos vectores, las Diclonius harian igual que el clon de Kaede, Sailor Moon con un golpe en la nuca lo desaparecería, Rei un rodillazo, Mercury un golpe en la cabeza, Jupiter la patearia en el estomago haciendo que tambien desapareciera, los demas clones harian lo mismo y asi derrotando facilmente a los Cell Jr, muchos se sorprendieron que sí pudieron con ellos y les costó mucho trabajo tratando de derrotarlos, ademas estos son muy poderosos que los verdaderos no podrán con ellos.

Los clones en Ssj, estarían asi de serios y despues se fijaron en sus dobles y que de una rápida velocidad que nadie vio su pararon enfrente de ellos.

Sakura Clon: (apoyando a su verdadera, y ella transformada en Ssj) Tranquila Sakura, ya estás a salvo.

Sakura: (estaría muy lastimada pero a la vez sorprendida de verse así misma en Ssj) Gracias, pero de dónde apareciste y también los demás.

Sakura clon: Nosotros somos sus energías que estaban dentro del cuerpo de Goku, Kakarotto nos envió para salvarlos.

Sakura: (Sorprendida que Kakarotto las envío, entonces no era de todo malo) ¡¿Kakarotto los envío?! Esa es la razón de porque estás transformada en Ssj, a mí me gustaría ser Super Saiyajin.

Sakura Clon: Si, bueno será mejor que te ayude y luego desaparece (dándole una energía a Sakura y de pronto su poder aumento mucho pero no durará) Kakarotto nos pidió algo que les dijera antes de desaparecer, que le daremos un poco de nuestra energía lo suficiente para moverse, al menos es una parte de agradecimiento o algo por el estilo.

Sakura: (un poco Sorprendida de que haya hecho eso, aunque ya se podía mover) Está bien, dile que gracias.

Ambas Sakura captors se verían con sus sonrisas y el clon desaparecería y se vería como una esfera de energía pequeña, luego está energía se dirigía hacía Goku, los demás clones también lo hicieron, y le dijieron a los demás sobre Kakarotto que los envío. Luego Goku en Ultra Instinto no cambio nada cuando las energías llegaron a su cuerpo. Solo faltaba Black Goku y Zamas en Ultra Instinto, Cell perfecto se fue a la guarida de Abigor quería quedarse más tiempo pero prefirió irse. Guko aún estaba en Ssj3 pero llegó a su límite perdiendo sus energías debido al desgaste y volviendo a la normalidad, un poco agotado o débil, así que bajo al suelo y estaba de rodillas, con los demás.

Guko: (agotado y estaba con una rodilla sostenida) Uf, uf, uf así que ese es el poder del Super Saiyajin pero realicé más transformaciones.

Sailor Saturn: (herida pero agarrando su brazo) No te preocupes Guko, algún día podrás tener más transformaciones como Goku y Vegeta.

Guko: Si tienes razón, pero no entiendo algo, y no me refiero cuando me deje llevar por el enojo debido a mis transformaciones. Es ese sueño que tuve.

Sailor Chibi Moon: (interesada al igual que vieron ese sueño de Evil Goku y Evil Guerreros) ¿Y de que se trataba?

Guko: Bueno ví la ciudad de nuestra dimensión destruída con llamas gigantes, los edificios derrumbados y había unos sujetos muy extraños en las sombras, muy parecido a Goku y ustedes. Pero sus trajes eran rojos como sangre, y a la vez grises casi negro y sus miradas llenas de odio y maldad me dijieron que nunca debi nacer por ser la personalidad de un asesino y me dijieron bastantes cosas incluyendo las suyas que tenian odio como que odiaban a sus seres queridos que tenian tantos deseos de matarlos y hacerlos sufrir.

Shaoran: (Con un poco de horror al igual que los demas) ¿Y que paso despues de eso?

Guko: Cuando los vi sus pelos parecían cambiar de color como si se transformaran en Super Saiyajin (llenando de sorpresa a todo el mundo porque los que vieron hace un momento eran los Evil guerreros pero claro ahorita no son Evil Guerreros, ahorita tienen la bondad) y sus ki eran mucho mas poderosos lo suficiente como para enfrentar a Goku y Vegeta (llenando mas de sorpresa porque si es asi no sera un problema con Evil Goku si no muchisimos y mas grave y nadie tiene la fuerza o el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a ellos).

watch?v=8D6PrimUXpA

Algunos que estarían de cerca osea las Pretty Cure, Rinne, Sakura M, Lum, y el resto estarían escuchando lo que decían sobre todo cuando Guko dijo el nombre de un Evil Goku, eso se les hacía familiar solo que el Evil es significado malvado, amenaza, o cruel igual son las tres cosas. Tambien cuando dijo que soño que vio algunas personas muy parecidas a todos ellos y que sus trajes son rojos y grises casi negros, tambien sus miradas llena de maldad y odio dijo que eran Evil Guerreros y sobre todo sus pelos dorados como el Ssj, eso si seria un gran problema.

Goku y Vegeta seguían peleando contra Black Goku y Zamas, Black un poco herido pero poco a poco aumentaba mas sus poderes cada vez que recibe un daño y mejora el cuerpo del poderoso Guerrero Goku, Zamas como siempre ningun rasguño ya que el posee un cuerpo inmortal.

Vegeta: (Serio) Veo que mejoras insecto.

Black Goku: (Igual que Goku y Vegeta) Lo mismo digo de ustedes.

De Pronto algo le pasa a Vegeta, el aura del Ultra Instinto parece una antorcha y Vegeta se sentía muy cansado y exhausto, de pronto el aura desaparece al igual que el brillo de sus pupilas diciendo que ya se le acabó el tiempo debido a que ya no puede seguir mas.

Zamas: Veo que ya no puedes durar por mucho con el Ultra Instinto, asi que tu estas fuera del combate, mientras vemos la gran pelea de Zamas en Ultra Instinto contra Goku en Ultra Instinto (Luego se aleja un poco para ver la increíble pelea y en su mente) Quiero ver el resultado para ver si Zamas consigue el estado divino y la fase completa del Ultra Instinto.

Está pelea fue increíble también la aparición de los clones transformados en Super Saiyajin, también Guko que consiguió las tres transformaciones del Super Saiyajin ¿Que pasará ahora que solo queda Black Goku en Ultra Instinto? Quién ganará Goku o Black. ¡Date prisa Goku derrota a Black antes que tenga la forma completa/perfecta del Ultra Instinto!

Black Goku: Jajaja ¡Comencemos con el combate Son Goku! (O mejor dicho Evil Goku).

Goku: allá voy (lanzándose hacía Black Goku) ¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!

watch?v=lH54cb360t0

Seiya: Hola soy Seiya de pegaso, está pelea que tuvimos fue sorprendente y peligrosa pero aún continúa la lucha de Goku y Black Goku en Ultra Instinto, sus poderes mejoran cada vez. ¿Que? La pelea de Goku y Black Goku está provocando un caos muy sorprendente, irán a diferentes dimensiones mientras pelean viajando en esos mundos, los portales dimensionales aparecen por su monstruoso poder, está pelea será asombrosa ¿Un momento acaso Black y Goku parecen tomar la forma completa de Ultra Instinto? En el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Super Pelea de dimensiones será **"****una pelea y en viaje de dimensiones, la forma completa de los Ultra Instintos, la batalla del día termina"** No se lo pierdan ¿Y tú has sentido el poder del Cosmos?

Endings (elijan cualquiera de los dos)

watch?v=6NbFoGld5W0

watch?v=DWm4nGV3ecM


	13. Capitulo 11

watch?v=yvvL-v2c4yc

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 11: Una pelea y en viaje de dimensiones, la forma completa de los Ultra Instintos, la batalla del día termina.

***Todos estaban heridos y tambien siendo atendidos, Anais la Guerrera mágica y otros seres se les acabaron sus energias y no podrán utilizar sus técnicas las cuales curan a los demas, solo estarían viendo el cielo que parece escuchar impactos hasta aparecian algo como un choque en el cielo por todos lados***

watch?v=3ArYXnvrgAU

Goku en Ultra Instinto contra Black Goku Ultra Instinto hacen una combinación de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, el planeta y el universo de esta dimensión temblaban muy fuerte por este poderoso poder, aparecen gigantescos rayos, las rocas se destruyen, las montañas desaparecen por los impactos o por los golpes que daban y haciendo que esta montaña parecía que explotara, los ríos se alzaban al igual que el océano haciendo que se vriben y se agitaban y aparecieran olas gigantes, las ciudades parecían derrumbarse y los vidrios empezaban a romperse.

Goku estaria tratando de darle un golpe en el rostro pero este lo esquiva luego Black Goku trata de patearlo pero Goku tambien lo esquiva, luego los dos chocan sus puños creando un fuerte impacto y todo de su alrededor parecía derrumbarse o destruirse, los demas que estaban levantados se cubrían y otros como que se caen por la fuerte corriente de viento. Black Goku se alejaria y estaria en el suelo y Goku lo seguía para atacar, Goku le dio un golpe pero lo esquivo y el suelo donde impacto el golpe de Goku hizo un catástrofe, porque la lava de la tierra empezó a salir mucha, los volcanes y las montañas le salían por todo el planeta tierra, las ciudades se derrumban, **un poco mas fuerte y es posible que el planeta o el sistema solar o incluso la Galaxia o dimension ya explotaria.**

Rinne: (Sorprendido por el poder) Esto es increíble, esta pelea es peligrosa e increíble, nosotros no somos rivales para ellos.

Sabato: (Cubriéndose) Si tienes razon ¿Que clase de poderes tienen en esa dimension?

Black Goku estaria bloqueando los ataques de Goku sobre los puños y patadas, asi que ahora es el turno de Black Goku quien ahora ataca y Goku hacia lo mismo de defenderse de Black, ambos se agarraron de ambas manos del lado izquierdo y derecho, sus manos se aprietan con mas fuerza y mas truenos y todo temblaba mas, los dos se fijaron entre sí por sus miradas serias y tratando de ganar terreno, hasta que Black Goku le da una patada pero este lo esquiva.

watch?v=0m5Pr8OekMk

Luego de separarse otra vez, estarían haciendo una combinación de golpes y patadas, Black Goku crea su cuchilla o espada de ki con la intención de cortar a Goku pero este lo esquiva, Goku lo agarra y desaparece la cuchilla de Black Goku, luego chocan sus patadas ocasionando mas caos, las islas poco a poco se destruyen, los árboles desaparecen o se derrumban, las rocas desaparecen, todas las ciudades del mundo temblaban y las personas teniendo miedo, los vidrios se rompían cada vez mas, los autos estarán temblando otros explotan, los edificios les aparecen grandes grietas como si ya no aguantan mas y se estaban derrumbando, los animales se ocultaban en cuevas y otros lugares, los del oceano estarían escondidos tambien por lo que sienten, los planetas del sistema solar, y todas las Galaxias estarían temblando tambien, esta dimension parece que no puede soportar estos poderosos poderes. Todos los seres de esta dimension ósea de algunos animes que estan en esta dimension estarían muy sorprendidos, estupefactos, Shock, y un poco de miedo porque esto es demasiado poderoso para ellos y muy peligroso, ademas veian todo a su alrededor que todo estaba destruido, los árboles tirados en el suelo y las montañas con lava, la ciudad estaria como derrumbarse y los edificios caían.

Goku y Black Goku aun seguían serios por el Ultra Instinto, su batalla continua mientras todo el lugar esta destruyendose por el poder, luego se separaron y se alejaron un poco de distancia entre ellos luego preparaban su mejor técnica el Kamehameha.

Goku: ¡KAMEHAMEHA! (la esfera azul se dirigía a Black Goku)

Black Goku: ¡KAMEHAMEHA! (La esfera negra hizo lo mismo pero en dirección en Goku)

El Kamehameha de Goku chocaba con el Kamehameha de Black Goku, cuando chocaron hicieron mas alboroto que los dioses de su dimension osea los de Dragon Ball sintieran ese poder a pesar que estan en otra dimension, sus poderes hicieron que los ángeles y dioses de la destruccion verían en sus báculos y viendo la pelea de Goku contra Black Goku sorprendiendo a todos hasta Gowas por ver que su alumno este vivo, sobretodo que esos dos estan usando el estado que los dioses no pueden alcanzar tan fácilmente, el Ultra Instinto, algunos o muchos quisieron ir a esa dimension para ver la pelea y ayudar ya que vieron que el planeta y todo el lugar estaria destrozado. Los Kamehamehas aun seguían en el mismo lugar hasta que explotaron y otra vez hicieron una gran combinación de golpes y patadas, hasta que pararon.

Black Goku: (Aun serio y emocionado) Jejeje, uf, uf, esta pelea sera emocionante, poco a poco estoy incrementando mi poder.

Goku: (Igual que Black) Jajaja, uf, uf, lo mismo digo yo, esta pelea es emocionante pero solo es el comienzo aun tengo el tiempo resistente para durar mas en el Ultra Instinto. Continuemos.

watch?v=Ii7QVyYxfA4

Black Goku: Como quieras, si seguimos asi es posible que podamos alcanzar el estado completo del Ultra Instinto.

Ambos estarían peleando de nuevo y haciendo otra vez una combinación de golpes, patadas y codazos, repitiendo una y otra vez los movimientos, despues lanzaron una gran cantidad de esferas de ki, luego otra vez, ahora ambos serios, los muy parecidos de pelos de alborotado, estarian aun con esos movimientos despues se fueron a otro lugar mientras pelean, estaban en Asia con mucha rapidez y todo lo que habia comenzaba a destruirse. Estaban arriba del Santuario de Athena en Grecia y paso lo mismo. Luego todos los continentes del mundo estarán como punto de derrumbarse. En África, Europa, Canadá, Australia, Norte América y Sur de América estarían peleando arriba de estas ciudades, no se sabe si aquí en Norteamérica estan otros héroes como Superman, Wonder Woman, o otros, no se sabe pero estarían luchando arriba.

***Mientras que los demas estaban viendo la pelea gracias a los poderes de Sailor Plut, estaban sorprendidos y estupefactos que si continúan acabaran con todo el planeta.***

Serena: ¿Que haremos para detener este catástrofe?

Sailor Plut: No lo se, esta dimension aun no esta acostumbrada por las peleas como estas. Si siguen asi es posible que se crean portales dimensiones o destruyen esta dimension (dejando en Shock a todos).

Vegeta: Ba, solo y Kakarotto termine con Black todo parara pero si continúan con la pelea Kakarotto tendrá muchos problemas.

Yusuke: ¿Que estará tratando de decir?

Vegeta: Miren con mucha atención en esos dos (todos mirando hacia Goku y Black Goku) mientras pelean continúan mejorando sus movimientos y habilidades muy rapido y golpean con mucha fuerza y firmeza, en otros casos si continua mas tendrán la forma completa del Ultra Instinto (sorprendiendo al mundo sobre eso, y lo que ven es el Ultra Instinto Imperfecto).

Goku y Black Goku estaban peleando y a la vez viajando a todas partes mientras luchan, estarían debajo del océano en lo mas profundo del agua y estarían creando muchos impactos bajo el agua, luego se elevan muy rapido al cielo y ambos estarían en una isla con un volcán asi que estos aun estaban peleando y de la nada Black Goku golpea a Goku y cae en la lava, Black lo sigue y entra en la lava, ahora se encuentran en la parte mas profunda de la tierra y la lava no le hacen ningun daño, estos estarian haciendo lo mismo, Black Goku lo agarra y estaria ahorcandolo entre los brazos y él en su espalda.

Black Goku: jajaja esta vez tu moriras Son Goku.

Goku: (tratando de zafarse) Yo no moriré , ahhh (**mordiendo a Black Goku**).

Black Goku: (Haciendo su cara graciosa por el dolor) Uy, ay ay ay, ya sueltame, sueltame, sueltame (Goku dejándolo morder y Black Goku estaria viendo el brazo mordido y estaria soplando mientras estan debajo de la lava) UFFF, UFFF, ¿Como te atrevez a morderme mortal?

Mientras que todos los que veian estaban muy sorprendidos que estaban en la lava en lo mas profundo, pero sus caras ahora estarían como con risas nerviosas y gotas de sudor en la cabeza porque Goku mordió a Black Goku, aunque los demas si estaria dandole gracioso a esta escena, con este** se unirá a la lista de los mordidos de Goku.**

1\. Pikoro Daimaku.

2\. Freezer.

3\. Majin Boo.

4\. Bills.

5\. Golden Freezer.

6\. Wiss.

7\. Broly (Dbs)

8\. Black Goku

Esta es la lista que Goku muerde a sus oponentes, Black Goku ahora es el que se une (XD, XD, XD).

Goku: Jejejeje, me contuve por la emoción y por eso te lo ganaste pero **puedo morderte mas si yo lo quiero.**

Black Goku: (Con una gota de sudor) ¿Que, morderme mas? Grr, **si eso quieres pues yo tambien trataré de morderte si es necesario** pero mientras estamos en la lava ahi que continuar con el combate.

***Zamas: (Con una sonrisa nerviosa) No se como Zamas se dejó morder por un mortal.

***Ahora ambos estarian peleando, luego Goku con su puño lo lanza hacia arriba y ahora se encuentran fuera de la lava, ambos estarían dándose codazos, puñetazos, Black Goku ahora es su turno porque le daba codazos en la nuca y costillas, Goku le da una patada a Black Goku quien lo recibe, ahora Goku le da otra patada pero este lo esquiva y Black lo golpea en el estómago, Goku le da en el estómago, Black Goku una patada en la nuca, Goku un cabezazo, Black Goku le da un golpe en la mejilla. Los impactos se escuchaban por todo el planeta tierra, hasta el universo de esta dimension.

Los dos estaban peleando otra vez, Goku le da un rodillazo en el rostro, una patada a Black Goku y un codazo.

Black Goku: Grr, maldito Son Goku (En su mente) No queria hacer esto pero… (agarrando la mano de Goku y mordiendolo y este grita, y no lo dejaba de morder) ¿Que te pareció maldito mortal?

Goku: Ay ay ay ay, suéltame (tomando el brazo de Black Goku y este abre el manga de su brazo y este le da unas 10 mordidas en el brazo y se les quedaron las marcas).

Black Goku: (Quejándose del dolor mientras él lo muerde) Asi pues ¿Que te parece esto? (Dandole mas mordidas a Goku que eran como 20 en el brazo)

Goku: Ayayayayayayaya, (Mordiendolo en su otro brazo que solo 15 mordidas le dejaron al lado izquierdo y Black Goku grita).

Black Goku le dio cachetadas pero con ambas manos en diferentes mejillas, Goku le jala la nariz a Black Goku, Black Goku le da otra mordida, Goku agarra a Black Goku y le grita.

Goku: (Gritando en la oreja de Black) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Black Goku se libero y sus oídos le salieron humo como si una antorcha lo quemara por dentro pues el grito hizo que le doliera mucho. Black Goku hace los tallones en la cabeza de Goku con sus puños, Goku lo agarra como si fuera un niño chiquito lo voltea y le da una patada en el trasero haciéndolo volar, Black Goku regresa y le da un coscorrón a Goku como de la misma manera del Chavo del Ocho. Goku lo cachetea enviándolo al suelo y creando una gigantesca cortina de humo, Goku estaba agarrando a Black Goku, creyo que era su brazo pero era su pierna derecha que lo agarraba, Goku se fijó en la pierna que estaba cerca del pie y lo pensó un momento hasta que le mordió en la tibial anterior, Black Goku gritaba hasta que se levanto primero le dio una gigantesca roca dura en la cabeza de Goku y le dio un pellizco como la de Don Ramon hacia Kiko (O Quico) y Goku se quejo del dolor.

***Todos estaban viendo esta payasada de la pelea entre Ultra Instintos, todos tenian las risas nerviosas con gotas de sudor y otros se reían de este escena graciosa***

Zamas: (Muriéndose un poco de risa pero a la vez graciosa y nerviosa) ¿Que clase de batalla es esta?

Inuyasha: (Con una sonrisa nerviosa) Se comportan como niños.

Aome: (Igual) Jamas crei que esta pelea es una payasada.

Kaede: (Igual) No les da la mas mínima vergüenza.

***ahora se termino los juegos y ahora en su forma Ultra Instinto estarían luchando de forma normal como siempre, despues cierran sus ojos ambos como si ya se estuvieran mejorando, las auras blancas y rosa (tal vez morada), estarían aumentando y Vegeta y los demas Guerreros Z reconocieron eso, estan obteniendo poco a poco la forma completa del Ultra Instinto. Ambos se separaron y estarían en cada montaña desde una distancia, luego con su grito se crean unas galaxias y sorprendiendo a todos de esto.***

watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk

Luego ambos se verían entre sí, cerraron sus ojos y suspiraron de pronto algo paso se ve como esferas de energía de ambos cuerpos salían y se sentía el ki de todos los Guerreros y envolviendo a Goku y Black Goku, hasta que se vino un gigantesco resplandor. Cubriendo su cuerpo y haciéndose mas grande hasta que se disminuyó el brillo, pero dos siluetas cubriéndose con el brillo estarían caminando despacio y ambos aparecieron atrás de espaldas como si ya se aventaron pero aparecieron atrás, despues aparecio muchos rayos como si ya estaban golpeándose de espaldas pero nada. Ya se dejaba ver sus rostros y pelo.

Goku aparece de la misma forma que se enfrentó a Jiren en el torneo de poder y era el Ultra Instinto Perfecto, el brillo era mas brillante, su cabello es blanco como el mismo diamante o la luz de la luna plateada, su dogi de la parte arriba ya estaba destrozada y solo se le quedó los pantalones y botas.

Black Goku aparece de la misma manera que Goku, se mostraba la mitad de su dogi la que eran los pantalones, la parte de arriba estaba destrozada y se le veia sus musculos, el brillo del aura es morada y se mostraba el Ultra Instinto que tambien era blanco pero algo paso sus pupilas y el pelo blanco cambio porque se volvió rosa como el mismo color del Super Saiyajin Rose, pues si era el Ultra Instinto Rose en vez de blanco.

***Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Black Goku tuvo un Ultra Instinto diferente y era rosa en vez de blanco, y Goku estaba en blanco y esta pelea sera emocionante para el mundo, incluyendo los Kaioshin, los 12 universos, los 12 dioses de la destruccion, los 12 ángeles, Daishinkan, y el mismo Zeno Zama del futuro y presente aunque divertido y apoyando a su mejor amigo el poderoso Son Goku.***

^^^Dimension 1^^^

***Los dioses lo veian todo a pesar de estar en otra dimension incluso los 12 universos***

Bills: Esa es la forma completa del Ultra Instinto pero el de Black se ve diferente.

Wiss: Claro señor es por la Genkidama purpura con negro y rosa, como concesuencia el Ultra Instinto de Black es Rosa ya que el tiene el poder de dos dimensiones, al igual que Goku tiene el poder de dos dimensiones. Esta pelea sera emocionante por el poder de los Ultra Instinto Blanco y Rosa.

Vados: Tal como lo dices hermano, esta pelea sera muy poderosa, es posible que el equilibrio de las dimensiones tiemblen y creen portales dimensionales incluso hacen que puedan viajar.

Jiren: (En su mente) ¡Son Goku!

Champa: Pues hora de ver el resultado.

^^^Dimension 2^^^

***Goku en Ultra Instinto blanco contra Black Goku Ultra Instinto Rosa, ambos estarían viéndose serios pero Black Goku con una sonrisa, ambos estaban parados sin hacer un movimiento alguno, solo viéndose los ojos entre ellos***

Black Goku: Jajaja, al fin tengo el estado completo del Ultra Instinto, y debo darte las gracias Goku, tu cuerpo y poder ahora son mas poderosos que en esa batalla en el mundo del pecador de Trunks.

Goku: El no es un pecador, él hizo lo posible para salvar su mundo por su bien y por todos, en cuanto en ese estado no te va a durar mucho porque la primera vez tuve demasiados problemas en el torneo del poder.

Black Goku: Jajaja, esta bien, entonces comencemos esta pelea antes de que me quede sin energias.

Goku: Lo mismo digo yo.

watch?v=RXoNGcZpfuE

Desaparecieron ambos Guerreros, no se veía nada porque estaban luchando a toda velocidad y nadie los ve pero se escucha estruendos e impactos de golpes y patadas, se escuchaba por todo el mundo de la tierra, en Asgard, las profundidades del reino de Poseidón el dios del mar, la Galaxia y todo el universo de esta dimension. Goku bloquea los golpes de Black Goku y tambien sus patadas, Black Goku intenta darle una patada en el rostro pero este lo esquiva fácilmente, luego chocan sus puños y hacen mas impactos muy fuertes asi como Gohan Ssj2 vs Cell cuando estaban peleando, mas patadas y puños chocan para tratar de darse un golpe pero nada, Goku trataría de darle una patada en el estómago para hacerlo volar pero tambien lo esquiva muy fácil, ahora Black Goku quiso darle un puño en la espalda pero este detiene su puño con el vector de Goku, después se incorpora y le da una patada y el vector desaparece, ahora que era el turno de Goku iba a toda velocidad a golpearlo en el rostro pero tambien el puño de Goku es detenido por el vector de Black Goku y le da una patada en la barbilla de Goku para luego incorporarse, despues desaparecen de nuevo y solo se veian impactos de ataques y ráfagas de ki, Goku ataca y aparece detrás de Black Goku para patearlo por la espalda pero Black Goku desaparece y hace lo mismo, Goku repite eso y Black Goku otra vez el mismo movimiento, hasta que ya se terminó y se separaron para verse de nuevo entre ojos para ver qué movimiento harán para atacar.

***Mientras con todos los Guerreros de esta dimensión y de la otra estarían sorprendidos por la pelea de Ultra Instintos, esta batalla es emocionante, esta pelea no solo está provocando caos, también destrucción porque el planeta tierra de esta dimensión ya está hecha un desastre y ahí lava por pocos rincones del planeta, también muchos truenos, relámpagos gigantes, muchas llamas gigantescas, y las ciudades un poco destruidas, tambien es posible que personas muertas aunque no se sabe cuánto, la mitad de la población o una cuarta no se sabe pero murio mucha gente.***

Sailor Plut: Esta pelea es muy poderosa y peligrosa.

Sailor Uranus: Si continuan asi es posible que harian estallar el universo.

Sailor Neptune: No solo eso, tambien pueden crear portales dimensionales con sus temibles poderes mientras pelean.

Sailor Moon: (Sorprendida al igual que todos) ¿Que, eso sí se puede hacer?

Sailor Plut: Asi es, casi o de la misma forma que Majin Boo cuando estaba peleando con Vegetto.

Sailor Mercury: Es cierto, cuando el expulsa su ki abría muchas puertas dimensionales.

Akane: Espero y no sea un peligro como Majin Boo lo hizo.

Shiryu: Si tienes razon.

Anais: Si asi fuera, ya esta dimension ya estaria destruida.

Amu: Espero y cometan errores de destruir dimensiones asi como Majin Boo cuando absorbió a Gohan.

Vegeta: (En su mente y a la vez sorprendido cuando dijieron eso, es como si vieran su pelea en el pasado) ¡¿Que, como saben de esa batalla de Majin Boo y Vegetto, tambien como saben que Majin Boo absorbió a Gohan?!

watch?v=PASid6QGAPA

***De vuelta en la batalla, Goku y Black Goku aun con sus movimientos en golpes, patadas, rafagas, y defensas. Black Goku aparece en el lado izquierdo de Goku para darle un codazo en las costillas y mejilla, Goku le da una patada muy fuerte en la barbilla para despues darle otra, Goku aventaria a Black Goku un poco lejos de él para asi aventarse de nuevo y atacar, pero de pronto Black Goku le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que este vaya al cielo un poco afuera de la atmosphera, Goku se reincorporo y Black Goku volaba hacia él para agarrarlo, pero a la vez que lo agarro Goku lo golpeo en el estómago luego una patada en la barbilla luego le tomo de su pierna para hacer vueltas y luego de un rapido movimiento como lo que estaba haciendo, Goku mando a Black a estrellarse en la luna, Goku ya estaba en la luna, luego Black Goku aparece detrás de Goku para luego mandarlo a otro planeta y chocó contra el planeta Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y por último Venus, al parecer fueron dos segundo y estaban como miles de kilómetros de distancia.***

Estaban peleando en el espacio exterior y Goku de un golpe lanzó muy fuerte a Black Goku al sol y despues Goku entro ahi, para pelear al interior del sol y no les quema ni nada, ahora estaban en el sistema solar volando a gran velocidad mientras pelean, chocaban entre los todos los planetas del sistema solar y muchos de estos planetas quedan destruidos por una pequeña parte y con gigantescas grietas pero claro no van a estallar porque no le dieron al núcleo o un ataque muy fuerte como el de Freezer, luego su batalla siguio en toda la galaxia y quedo poco destruido de este universo, luego fueron al planeta de Lum a pelear despues varios planetas del todo universo, siguieron peleando pero ya se terminó y se dirigieron a la tierra donde se provoco una gran explosion, no tan fuerte como el meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios sino como la explocion que equivale la explocion de tres bombas atómicas, los dos eran un ejemplo como si los dioses de la destruccion se pelearan entre sí y el universo se destruye, pues esto es mas grave.

Muchos estaban estupefactos, shock, emocionados, miedo, exaltados, y sorprendidos de esta pelea que hicieron mucho daño a todo el universo no importaba cual lugar si sea a miles de kilometros o millones, esto hizo que el universo tenga tantos planetas dañados y un poco destruidos en una parte, si siguen asi esta dimension podría desaparecer.

Black Goku: Jajaja jamas espere esta pelea que pudiéramos tener este tipo de destruccion en este universo de esta dimension.

Goku: Yo tampoco lo creía, desde el torneo de poder y en el planeta prisión jamas habia pensado que llegaría a esto.

Black Goku: Bueno continuemos con nuestro combate, no voy a perder el Ultra Instinto en esta batalla, asi que quiero alargar mas esta pelea para hacerla mas emocionante de todas.

Goku: Esta bien, seguiré tu consejo.

watch?v=0m5Pr8OekMk

Ambos aparecieron sus auras blanca plateada (o tal vez un poco azul de Goku) y Rosa plateada como si estarian recargando sus poderes y fuerza, a la vez desprendían una gran cantidad de calor que supera cualquier temperatura del calor incluyendo hasta el mismo sol, hasta esta cantidad de calor es posible tambien derretir hasta el hielo que no se deshacen ni con los rayos del sol, las auras se hacían gigantescas y esas auras aumentaron que se fueron al cielo, como un láser hacia el cielo, estos estarían aumentando su poder relajados y muy serios, hasta que de la nada cuando algo paso al cielo empezó a oscurecer con nubes muy negras, demasiados negras que es mas oscuro que la misma noche, y no solo eso que de pronto** aparecieron muchos agujeros negros muy extraños pues eran portales dimensionales las cuales se estaban viendo todo tipo de mundos** como por ejemplo se ve el mundo de One Punch Man y Hero Academia, la otra se ve como Pokémon y Digimon, la otra sobre Boruto y Naruto, otras dimensiones se trata caricaturas de la televisión como Danny Phantom, Bob Esponja, los padrinos mágicos, KND los chicos del barrio, los pitufos, Power Rangers, Jimmy Neutron, Sonic, y otros, los otros son de anime, mientras otros son de Disney como Zootopia y las películas como los heroes de DC, Marvel y las de Godzilla y muchos mas y programas de televisión de Disney pero no solo son esas dimensiones, también se veía una Dimensión que era nada más y nada menos que** la dimensión de Sailor Moon Celestial** en esa Batalla de Anubis también se ve que Sailor Galaxia está con su esposo Goku quien se enfrenta contra Echo (claro el capítulo no está),** la otra dimensión es de Dragon Ball x Elfen Lied un amor entre Saiyajin y Diclonius** en esa Batalla contra los Cell Jr en la que son como 16 Cell Jr contra las Diclonius, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Pikoro, y los híbridos que son mitad Saiyajin y Diclonius Gohan, Barbara, y Diana aunque ambas hermanas son clones hechas con la sangre (o ADN) de Goku y su esposa Kaede. También se veían otras dimensiones de otras historias, tambien** la dimension de Anime War, estaban abriendo una infinidad de dimensiones muy diferentes de otros mundos****,** Goku y Black Goku iban a irse a enfrentar pero de la nada cerca de ellos se abrió un portal y al momento de chocar sus puños estaban en algo parecido cuando Gogeta y Broly chocaron sus poderes se creo una especie de dimension pues estaban en el mismo lugar donde Gogeta y Broly se transformaron en Ssj Blue y el Ssj Legendario.

Desaparecieron de esta dimension pero los demas aun estaban viendo que pasa con Goku y Black Goku, estarían flotando y perdiendo el equilibrio debido a que estaban en la misma dimension de aquella batalla de Gogeta y Broly, y despues recuperaron el equilibrio.

watch?v=EXGZaNU8Uy8

watch?v=Zp3GSiHdvn8

watch?v=ErWQRyPiDck

Ahora Goku y Black Goku se aventaron y Black Goku lanzo numerosa rafagas de ki hacia Goku quien sale volando y las esquiva luego se fue en dirección a Black para darle un golpe de martillo pero este lo bloquea con sus brazos, Black y Goku chocan muy fuerte sus puños que** ahora estaban en la dimension de Boruto y Naruto, en los bosques de la aldea de la hoja.**

^^^Dimension de Boruto^^^

Estos siguieron peleando en ese bosque, y de pronto la tierra temblaba muy fuerte como si queria explotar, el planeta de esta dimension aparecen grandes grietas igual como la tierra de la segunda dimension, los ninjas estaban asustados de sentir este poder que sienten y ver como los edificios y todo se rompía, de pronto se calmará porque se fueron a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension de One Punch Man, Mob Psycho, Hero Academia^^^

Black Goku y Goku estaban arriba de la ciudad donde viven ellos y las ciudades y el planeta tambien quedaria igual que las dos dimensiones, Saitama ve a dos tipos arriba con movimientos y fuerza que lo rebasan demasiado (aunque Goku en forma base es mas fuerte que Saitama), Saitama se sorprenderia que tal vez haya encontrado a unos oponentes para el, aun asi Goku y Black pelearon que otra vez se fueron a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension ataque de los titanes^^^

Goku y Black aun peleando y estarían en medio de una batalla de los titanes contra humanos y otra vez desaparecieron y este planeta queda igual que las otras dimensiones y si sigue asi es posible que las otras tierras en donde vayan queden destruidas, bueno de desaparecidas y destruido el planeta entero no, sino con gran grietas y los edificios y lugares destruidos.

^^^Dimension de Evangelion^^^

Goku y Black estarían dentro del mar rojo de Evangelion y esta tierra parece estar cubierta de sangre y estos siguieron peleando. Black Goku de una patada envia a Goku a la ciudad que esta de color roja y cuando se estrella se crea un gigantesco crater, luego se reincorpora y chocan sus puños muy fuerte y en su alrederor se destruye. De pronto hacen un kamehameha pero no tan fuerte aun asi se fueron a otro mundo.

^^^Dimension de Caricaturas (Ejemplo Danny Phantom, Bob Esponja y otros de la televisión)^^^

Goku y Black Goku estarían cerca en la ciudad de Danny Phantom, Goku golpea muy fuerte a Black Goku mandandolo un poco cerca de la ciudad de minnesota, y haciendo un gran cráter, luego Black Goku hace la teletransportacion y de una patada envío a Goku muy fuerte que en tan solo 5 segundos porque cruzaron muy rapido en donde esta África, Asia y Europa, estaban en la ciudad de saltadilla donde estan otras chicas superpoderosas y el doctor o profesor Dexter. Goku le da una patada en la nuca quien lo envía ahora en estados unidos y arriba de esas ciudades de estados unidos estarían KND los chicos del barrio, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Kick Butowski, Kid Vs Kat, Jonny Bravo, Amigos imaginarios, Jack el Dragon, los Jovenes Titanes en acción, y todas las caricaturas (bueno no todas), todos estaban sorprendidos de que algo pasa en la tierra y de pronto se calmó.

^^^Dimension de Sonic^^^

Ambos Saiyajins llegaron de nuevo a otro mundo y chocaron puños y patadas en esta dimension, chocaron muy fuerte sus rodillas y esta dimension temblaba como las otras que pasaron.

^^^Dimension de los Pitufos^^^

Pitufos: La la lalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala.

Pitufo Narrador: Como se puede ver en esta pequeña villa estan todos los pitufos y cada una contiene una personalidad, tambien tenemos a los dos nuevos pitufos que creó Gargamel, en esta ocasión todos estamos preparándonos para la navidad de este año.

De pronto un portal se abre y Goku y Black Goku salen peleando y los pitufos los ven y sus poderes son impresionantes que todo se estaba derrumbando y destruyendo.

Pitufina: ¡Ay no! Papa pitufo ¿Que haremos?

Papa Pitufo: Tendremos que ocultarnos todos, vamos tontin, gruñon, Filósofo, todos.

Pitufo Filósofo: Según mis cálculos esta pelea esta ocasionando varios portales dimensionales y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Pitufo Fortachón: ¿Crees que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

Pitufo Tontín: ¿Creen que podrán destruir esta dimension?

Pitufina y Vexy: (En su mente mientras veian a ambos Saiyajins musculosos) ¡Que guapos!

Pitufo Valiente: No se sabe pero si alguien quiere destruirlo tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver (de pronto la electricidad que estaban haciendo Black y Goku se dirigieron a Valiente accidentalmente y queda carbonizado y cae al suelo).

Pitufo Filosofo: Jajaja eso les pasa por hacer esas cosas jajaja (todos se miran los ojos entre sí serios y que le dan una patada (¡FWAM!)) ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

De pronto desaparecen en otro portal enviando a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension de Dragon Ball GT^^^

Estos aparecen en esta dimension pero se separaron y estaban a distancia mirándose entre sí serios, la emoción de esta pelea y que visitan mundos a otros. De pronto se echan a correr para luego hacer una combinación de golpes y patadas. De pronto a Goku quien esta defendiéndose y a gran velocidad hace **algo muy parecido a las Garras de Acero**. pero Black las esquiva quien hace el mismo movimiento, luego Goku hace **el Truco de la explosion y hace estallar una montaña,** al parecer el Ultra Instinto quien tiene las energías de todos les esta ayudando hacer las técnicas de todos sin la necesidad de practicar sus movimientos pero solo funcionan si tienen activado el Ultra Instinto. Black Goku hace el Huracán del Tigre y Goku lo esquiva, luego Goku junto sus manos y se creó una especie de electricidad y le da a Black Goku pero lo detiene en la mano, Black Goku hace una tecnica del fuego y era una llama gigante, Goku crea una bola gigantesca de Mercurio y de hielo para que chocara con la llama gigantesca y explotará haciendo una cortina de humo, mientras estaban en ese humo Goku y Black Goku hacían todas las técnicas de los otros Guerreros, como el viento cortante, los meteoros de pegaso, y otros mas. De pronto se alzaron casi en la atmósfera, y chocan muy fuerte sus puños en las mejillas que se van a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension de Marvel, DC, Star Wars^^^

Goku y Black Goku aparecen arriba de Metrópolis la ciudad de la liga de la justicia, luego se fueron a otra ciudad donde estan los Avengers, tambien se fueron a la ciudad de los mutantes X Men, chocaron muy fuerte los puños que otra vez se fueron a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension de Jurassic World^^^

Luego aterrizan en este mundo donde están los dinosaurios libres en las ciudades, causando un poco de caos y destruccion en todas las regiones del mundo (Tal vez asi suceda en Jurassic World Dominion), estarían viéndose entre sí de nuevo para ver que movimiento o ataque van hacer debido a que el Ultra Instinto es muy poderoso.

Black Goku: Jajaja estamos viajando entre dimensiones uno por uno, jamas habia pasado esto, je no importa.

Goku: Pero mientras peleabamos sentí el ki de varios tipos muy poderosos y me emociona conocerlos en persona.

Black Goku: Jajaja poderosos si pero no para nosotros ya que si calculo a nosotros en forma base nosotros somos el universo y los demas son hormigas, se que no ahi que fiarnos por las apariencias pero no son poderosos.

Goku: No importa si son fuertes o no, o habilidades lo que importa es que ellos defienden su mundo como nosotros.

Black Goku: Ja pues tampoco me importa porque las basuras mortales son débiles y eso no cambia nada.

Goku: (En su mente) Rayos, no se cuanto tiempo nos queda para mantenernos en esta forma pero tendre que derrotarlo antes de que algo pase. (Aun con su seriedad) Continuemos.

Ambos estaban ahi pero desaparecieron y muchas ondas de choque aparecían en el cielo en alta velocidad que pueden cruzar el universo en tan solo un segundo, y destruir tal vez un 15% o 33% del multiverso osea las dimensiones.

watch?v=lHVqoiG0CUU

watch?v=PWVgDAUDE4E

watch?v=XLJ6hNromcw

Luego Goku ya estaba dando mas golpes a Black Goku a pesar de que tiene el Ultra Instinto Rosa parece que Goku ya estaba ganando el combate pero Black dio una sonrisa la cual hizo un contraataque pero antes de que usara eso ya estaria bloqueando con mas facilidad los ataques de Goku, Black Goku le daría una infinidad de golpes y patadas, 3 en el estómago, 6 en el rostro, 3 en diferentes mejillas y una patada en la cabeza quien lo manda a volar y **estrellarse a la isla Nublar la cual ya estaba destruida por el volcan****,** esta isla estaria en negro por todo el lugar y cubierto con pocos huesos por los dinosaurios. que murieron y el mar con un poco de magma porque por el mar se convirtió en una especie de roca. Goku y Black Goku lucharán en esta isla y las montañas y todo temblaba y a la vez se destruyen roca por roca, y los huesos, ahora se avientan a la** isla Sorna en donde encuentran con otras cuatro islas y como son cinco ahi, se llaman las cinco muertes **pero peleando arriba de esa isla y los dinosaurios de Jurassic Park o Jurassic World que estarían en esta isla están teniendo mucho pánico que estaban observando en todas partes y empezando a correr y entrar en el bosque o escondiéndose de escuchar tal impactos tenebrosos. Goku y Black Goku chocan sus patadas muy fuertes que los envía a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension de Transformers^^^

De nuevo aparecen como si fuera la teletransportación de ambos Goku, estarían en el cielo de la tierra y estarían volando a gran velocidad al espacio y aparecen en el planeta Cybertron donde Optimus Prime y el resto estan construyendo su mundo que fue destruido por la Guerra causado por Megatron líder de los decepticon, tambien tuvieron a Fallen, Sentinel Prime, y otros villanos, estarian peleando en la atmósfera de Cybertron. Goku y Black ya no estarían en la atmósfera y se localizaron en el espacio exterior y de pronto paran en unos meteoritos y pelearían, luego usaron el Golpe del Dragon.

Goku: (Levantando su puño) ¡GOLPE DEL DRAGON!

Black Goku: (Levantando su puño) ¡GOLPE DEL DRAGON!

Ambos aparecieron sus dragones, se sabe que el dragon de Goku es dorado pero como esta en el Ultra Insitnto talvez cambio de color a uno blanco plateado como su cabello del Ultra Instinto y Black Goku tambien le pasaria lo mismo pero tal vez su dragon sea rosa plateada y los dragones chocarian haciendo una gran explocion que hizo aparecer a muchos portales dimensionales e irian a otra dimension.

^^^Dimension de Digimon y Pokemon^^^

Una y otra vez la misma aparición con golpes y patadas en el mundo de extrañas y fabulosas criaturas como los Digimon y Pokémon, este mundo estaba igual que los otros cuando pelearon en Ultra Instinto mas destrucción y provocando caos mas cuando los dioses de la destruccion se pelean entre sí, digamos que tres veces muy fuerte, estarían chocando en cada isla y ciudad aunque no entre los edificios si no arriba y con mucha preocupación solo para Goku ya que se preocupa por todos Black Goku no le importa porque ese es su objetivo porque quiere matar a todos los mortales. Goku y Black Goku chocaron en una ciudad en la que no habitaba nadie, Black Goku atacaría y patearia a Goku enviandolo a un edificio, estarían adentro y de pronto Black Goku su Ultra Instinto parecía salirse de control y su cuerpo estaria lanzando todas las técnicas de otros (al estilo Zod en Man of Steel en ese edificio con su heat vision) en esa ciudad como si ya se le acabara pero eso fue por un momento y el edificio cae encima de ellos. Salían y Goku parecía caer en una espada pero no lo mató porque al momento de chocar la espada empezó a romperse en pedazos. Black se lanzará y ambos se agarraban y apretaba las manos con todas sus fuerzas, Goku le da una patada y lo sigue, Black se reincorpora y desaparece al momento donde Goku lo queria patear, Black aparece detras de Goku quien hace lo mismo y al final Goku le dio una patada mandandolo a la luna en un segundo, Goku iría y llegaría rapido de pronto lucharán en la luna, estarían volando en el espacio y de pronto al chocar con las rafagas de ki se creó **otros portales dimensionales de todas las películas, series de televisión, Animes, caricaturas, cuentos inventados, incluyendo historias de otros Fanfic** (Estoy respetando las historias de otros pero recuerden que son como dimensiones tambien las historias de Fanfiction y Wattpad aparecen en esos portales dimensionales).

^^^***Todas las dimensiones, de Disney, Dreamworks, de cada compañia, osea Lilo y Stitch, Ralph El demoledor, Bichos, Dinosaurio (Aladar), la tierra antes del tiempo, Cars, My little Pony, Minecraft, Pucca, caminando con dinosaurios (Patchi), el Origen de los guardianes, como entrenar a tu dragon, Wallace y Gromit, Madagascar, Shrek, las versiones femeninas y masculinas de Goku y el resto que tenian la misma batalla de supervivencia por las dimensiones, Godzilla planeta de los monstruos, Vivid Strike, Fairy Tail, los Lego, comics y mangas de animes y caricaturas, y todas las dimensiones del mundo fueron y regresaron a la dimension 2 donde se encontraban todos***^^^(Estas signos significan cambio de dimension y escena

^^^Dimension 2^^^

***Muchos los vieron que esos dos fueron a todas las dimensiones y la emoción, sorpresas, y muchas otras cosas estaban sorprendidos y con la boca muy abierta por este magnifico poder y que Goku ya estaba ganándole a Black Goku, de muchos golpes y patadas que ahora viene el ataque final***

Goku: ¡KAME, HAME, HAAAAAA! (lanzando su técnica a Black Goku y este lo recibe y pierde el Ultra Instinto Rosa y Goku tambien pierde el Ultra Instinto y cae de rodillas) Gah, uf, uf esto se termino.

Zamas: (apareciendo a lado de Black Goku) ¡Es hora de irnos, Zamas!

Black Goku: Jajaja, gah, este combate fue magnífico, espere este resultado y fue magnífica la pelea (ahora cargado por Zamas con un brazo) escucha Son Goku, tuviste la victoria de esta batalla, pero no se te olvide que aun la batalla con Abigor continua. (Ahora en su mente) hasta luego futuro aliado.

De pronto todos los enemigos se retiran y se abren los portales y llegando con su líder Abigor para descansar, recobra fuerzas para la siguiente batalla. Mientras con Goku quien estaba en el suelo un poco sostenido por su rodilla en el suelo y la otra levantada, sus amigos y todos llegarian a felicitarlo por salvar a todos aunque tambien hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, ademas de la increíble lucha que paso hace un momento y de verdad que Goku es el increible y mas fuerte de todos.

Goku: Jejeje, el Ultra Instinto me dejó sin energias. Sin embargo la pelea que tuve fue increíble viajar dimensiones muy diferentes a esta y la mía.

Sailor Plut: Tendras que recordar que el Multiverso de las dimensiones es demasiado tal vez infinito.

Voz: Sobretodo una espectacular batalla de Ultra Instintos, eso causó muchos todos los portales de diferentes mundos.

Todos voltearon a todos lados quien fue quien habló y se fijaron arriba y eran Wiss y Bills pero Wiss fue quien hablo.

Goku: Señor Bills, Señor Wiss ¿Que hacen aqui?

Bills: Pues es obvio tonto, hemos visto su pelea y pude sentir las precensias muy poderosas y vimos lo que paso.

Wiss: Eso fue cuando hubo la batalla de Ultra Instintos pero vaya sorpresa Vegeta ha alcanzado el Ultra Instinto pero le falta mucho para conseguir el estado completo. El gran Zeno Sama y los dioses de la destruccion tambien se dieron cuenta.

Goku: (Sorprendido) todos los dioses de la destruccion, Daishinkan, Zeno Sama lo vieron. vaya sorpresa.

Sakura Mamiya: ¿Los dioses de la destruccion?

Rinne: ¿Daishinkan?

Tsubasa: ¿Zeno Sama?

Goku: (Viendo a los demas quien no conocen a Bills y Wiss) AH, chicos lamento no presentarles el es el señor Bills dios de la destruccion de mi dimension del universo 7, y su asistente Wiss ángel maestro y asistente de Bills ellos son deidades completas.

Todos quedaron impresionados que son dioses de deidades muy poderosas y saludaron a ambos con buena educación tal vez lo hicieron por un poco de miedo porque saben que es una deidad.

Bills: Mucho gusto de conocerlos a ustedes, veo que este planeta y el resto de las dimensiones quedaron un poco o mas desastrosas, tambien veo que ustedes tuvieron una pelea muy difícil, tienen suerte que Goku y los demas estan aquí para salvarlos, los felicito. ¡Wiss!

Wiss: A la orden señor (apareciendo su bastón y tocando al piso dos veces y a la vez el planeta y el universo se reparan como antes de la pelea y los demas se curaron y sus ropas desgarradas vuelven a la normalidad).

Muchos se sorprendieron que hizo Wiss en verdad esa dimension aun ahi mas sorpresas de las que pueden ver y les agradecieron de pronto aparecen mas dioses de la destruccion junto con sus ángeles y sobre todo al gran Daishinkan y ambos Zeno Sama, muchos les contaron que Zeno Sama es el dios mas poderoso de todos los 12 universos hasta el mas poderoso de todas las dimensiones y se quedaron con boca mas abierta que esos enanos son bastante poderosos. Se arrodillaron para alabar al gran Zeno Sama y a la vez Goku esta de nuevo con sus amigos.

Zeno Sama Presente: Goku, eres muy fuerte.

Zeno Sama Futuro: Eres super ultra, ultra increible.

ambos Zeno Sama: Jeje, Goku eres nuestro gran amigo.

Goku: Jajaja muchas gracias pequeño Zen (Algunos estaban sudando de nervios y algunos se quedaron con la boca hasta abajo que un mortal se hizo amigo de un poderoso dios que puede borrar todas las dimensiones el solo) Les pareció divertido la pelea que vieron ¿Verdad?

Zeno Sama Presente: Si Goku me divirtió muchisimo.

Zeno Sama Futuro: Sobre todo en viajar entre dimensiones, estuvo ultra dupa increible.

Goku: Jejeje muchas gracias pequeño Zen.

Asi llevando una pequeña platica y asi todos terminaron y regresaron a sus casas para descansar, se iban a preparar para una fiesta para mañana pues esa fiesta es para la navidad (Al parecer esta Navidad estará en esta historia aunque ya se ha acabado la navidad que teníamos pero creo que aun sigue). La batalla mas grande terminó pero aun no se acaba del todo porque falta Abigor, Black Goku y el resto, pero en el futuro mas enemigos que serán los Evil Guerreros y Black Guerreros.

^^^Dimension 1^^^

***En el escondite de Abigor la cual era muy grande y estaban en un planeta muy parecido al planeta prisión, en ese lugar Black Goku quien estaba con Turles y Zamas para platicar con Ker la diosa del destino para ver los detalles de que futuro va a suceder, estaban en un cuarto y estaban hablando con ella.***

Ker: Guko tuvo un sueño y dijo Evil Guerreros y Evil Goku, yo tambien senti un destino muy diferente a la que tuve hace varios dias, y algo paso porque se supone que cuando Goku se convirtiera en Evil Guerrero mataría a Bills y Kaioshin para luego acabar con todo lo que queda, pero ahora se trata de algo mas serio y déjenme enseñarles los detalles (levantando su mano para mostrar el futuro que sucederá en 12 dias).

Ker mostró que Goku cuando sea traicionado por sus pocos amigos aparecerá Evil Goku pero no matara a Bills y Kaioshin, el estaria peleando con gran facilidad y utilizando las técnicas y movimientos de todos sin la necesidad de activar su Ultra Instinto y que no esta transformado en Super Saiyajin, despues Evil Goku algo salian de su cuerpo como esferas de energia y tomaron la misma forma que sus oponentes pero lo mas sorprendente es que eran mucho mas fuertes que sus dobles, ademas se mostró que esos clones osea los Evil Guerreros se transformaron en Super Saiyajin y a la vez todas las transformaciones.

Black Goku, Turles, y Zamas estaban impresionados de que este sera el futuro pero ahi algo raro porque Ker sintió este mismo destino pero a la vez dos alternativas. Ker contó a los tres que habrán dos alternativas una osea la que vieron era la **primera** Evil Goku y su otra personalidad Evil Kakarotto juntos y los Evil Guerreros matando y destruyendo a su paso, la **segunda** fue que si Goku y Kakarotto se separan se pelearan entre sí osea EVil Goku vs Kakarotto, no se sabe mucho pero habrá una batalla muy grande para ellos. Black cuando vio esos clones y los recuerda que esos clones que salvaron a los demas de los Cell Jr de los demas eran muy poderosos pues ellos serán los Evil Guerreros, Black pensó algo que sí Evil Goku y Goku hicieron los clones de los demas ya que eran sus energias pues el hara unos Black Guerreros que sean capaces tambien que usen sus transformaciones como el Ssj Rose, pero tendrá que averiguarlo ahora, se retiraron y estarían satisfechos de todo.

Black Goku y Zamas estarían solos hablando y contando algo que Goku y él usaron las técnicas de todos ellos.

Black Goku: Si Goku tiene las energias de todos en su cuerpo que no se les puede sentir, y tampoco yo, pues es hora de probar hacer los clones de esos mortales (Black Goku le aparecía su aura y de pronto varias rafagas salen de su cuerpo y estas tomaron forma).

Black Nana: ¿Donde estamos?

Black Goku: Vaya asi que es cierto, Goku hizo clones con las energias de ellos y yo tambien los puede hacer.

Black Akane: ¿Tu eres Zamas verdad?

Zamas: Vaya que sorpresa, a pesar que son idénticos a los mortales, sus trajes son un poco parecidas a las de ellos y mira que maravilla sus trajes son negros al igual que tu Zamas.

Black Goku: Lo se, bueno su respuesta es que si nosotros somos Zamas. Pero diganme ¿Quienes son ustedes, digan sus nombres?

Black Sailor Mercury: Jaja, no te diste cuenta Zamas, yo también soy Zamas solo que como la energia de Sailor Mercury, y tus ideales nos combinaron pues soy Zamas pero me pueden llamar Black Sailor Mercury.

Black Goku: Ya veo, todos ustedes tambien son Zamas. Que raro, cuando Goku creo a esos clones no parecían tener sus cualidades y lo tonto que son, me pregunto porque ahora son Zamas si los clones que acabo de ver en esa batalla dijieron que eran sus energias sobretodo dijieron sus nombres.

Black Inuyasha: Ja pues dejame decirte algo Zamas, digamos que somos como tú, de la misma forma que tu le robaste el cuerpo de Goku ahora somos iguales a ti solo que dentro de tu cuerpo.

Black Aome: Y como Goku sera traicionado, los clones que veran seran los Evil Guerreros, pongamos en ejemplo si Goku es traicionado y la maldad se posesiona de él será un ser muy cruel y despiadado, los clones les tendra el mismo efecto la traición y la maldad estaran en ellos y tendrán un odio y rencor para matar a todos.

Black Vegeta: Esos clones querrán matar a los que se hicieron llamar amigos y sus seres queridos, tendrán el mismo destino que Kakarotto bueno al mortal Son Goku.

Black Goku: Jejejeje, jajajaja ya entendí lo que me estaban diciendo, buen trabajo Zamas, bueno antes de que regresen a mi cuerpo ¿Me podran mostrar si se pueden...?

De pronto los Black Guerreros dieron un grito muy fuerte que se transforman en Ssj Rose llenando de sorpresa a Black Goku, Zamas y Turles.

Black Hyoga: ¿...transformar en Super Saiyajin Rose? Claro que sí, recuerda que nosotros somos las energías de ellos y como estuvimos en tu cuerpo parece que las transformaciones nos afectó demasiado que ahora nos podemos transformar.

Black Goku: Hmm, interesante, me impresionan bueno es hora de que regresen a mi cuerpo.

Los Black guerreros entraron en el cuerpo de Black Goku y este parece que se transformo o consiguio de nuevo el Ultra Instinto Imperfecto pero luego el brillo paro y su ki seguia igual no hubo ningun cambio, Black y los otros dos estaban con sus sonrisas diabólicas mientras con Cell, Bojack, y Tazard estarían impresionados pero a la vez con sus sonrisas diabólicas por escuchar todo.

Se acerca el futuro y el momento apropiado por lo de Evil Goku, ahora mas enemigos aparecerán asi como el destino se describe de dos alternativas, la pelea de Ultra Instintos fue increible, ahora que va a suceder despues en el siguiente capitulo.

watch?v=lH54cb360t0

Aome: Hola mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, la batalla de Goku contra Black Goku ha terminado, fue increíble esta pelea de Ultra Instintos algo jamas habiamos visto algo que nunca podemos alcanzar estos poderes y niveles superiores pero la supervivencia para salvar las dimensiones aun continúa, ahorita para mañana despues de este descanso se vendra una fiesta para todos nosotros y todas las dimensiones tambien tendrán una gran fiesta, al parecer habrá muchas decoraciones, mucha ayuda, mucha comida por donde quiera, muchos regalos, y mucho mas, habrán pocas peleas como Akane y Ranma de no cocinar, y lo de Goku y Milk sobre no entrenar y participar a la navidad y en cuanto a Inuyasha y a mi, pues un poco igual como lo haciamos ayer ¡Abajo! en el proximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Super pelea de dimensiones sera "**La gran fiesta de dimensiones, una navidad para el mundo**" No se lo pierdan.

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios para ver si les gusto este capitulo y de el viaje entre dimensiones, lamento si me pase demasiado en inventar un viaje entre dimensiones pero quería ver lo emocionante que podría ser la lucha de Ultra Instintos. A y en cuanto a los capítulo aun no hecho nada, asi que en cuanto termine el capítulo 12 de la gran fiesta de dimensiones, una navidad para el mundo voy a parar ahi por un momento no hare el capítulo 13 hasta que termine con los capítulo en la edición y por favor alejandro (Guest) dime cual es la parte que tengo que alargar en la saga de Cell, sera la pelea de Pikoro contra 17, Cell contra Super Vegeta y Trunks, porque no cual asi que dímelo para que alarga mas la saga de Cell necesitare tu ayuda, como dije antes dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusto el capitulo 11, una cosa mas tambien me tardare mucho para que haga esta historia en inglés porque alguien le gusta pero quiere que este hecha en ingles, sin mas que decir adios y Feliz Navidad para todos.


	14. Capitulo 12

watch?v=yvvL-v2c4yc

watch?v=6aPAGe5_Yco

Capítulo 12: La gran fiesta de dimensiones, una navidad para el mundo

watch?v=o76d6Lsfvug

^^^Dimension 2^^^

***En la casa Maple estarían, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, las Diclonius Mayu, y en especial la chica con cuernos mas bonita de todas las chicas Nyu, Lucy/Kaede, estarian decorando la casa con adornos de navidad, la casa con muchas luces y muchas cosas de Navidad incluyendo el árbol de navidad***

Yuka: Vamos Kouta tendremos que decorar el árbol de navidad.

Kouta: Si ya voy.

Yuka: Nana, Mayu, y Nyu van a decorar el comedor, la sala y todo el lugar, ustedes tambien vayan ayudar a decorar la casa.

Diclonius: (Emocionadas y sus ojos brillaban) ¡GUAUUU! Esto es maravilloso, la cosa de ahi afuera la blanca hace mucho frio, que clase de decoracion jamas hemos visto asi en toda nuestra vida.

Nana: Si chicas yo nunca he visto nada parecido, según Yuka las navidades son espectaculares y brillantes para todas las personas en otros casos según dice Santa Clous nos dará un regalo si** somo niñas buenas** (la emoción de las chicas se apagaron tan rapido).

Emilia: ¿Dijiste niñas buenas?

Nyu: Si ella lo dijo ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Ariana: Es que nosotras hemos matado a muchas personas en el laboratorio y dijimos que eramos malos, ya nunca podré tener mi regalo de navidad (llorando con las demas).

Mayu: Ehm, tranquilas ustedes ya son buenas es posible que ya tengan los regalos.

Diclonius: (Todas animadas) ¡YEI!

***En la casa del dojo de los Tendo, estarían en las mismas condiciones. Toda la familia con Ryoga, Ukyo, Kuno, Mousse, Kodachi, y Shampoo estarían ayudando alguien tendrá que hacer la comida, decorar el árbol, y el resto de la decoración en la casa, estarían en cada cuarto como por ejemplo el cuarto de las mujeres y el otro es el cuarto de los hombres. Viendo cual o quien se encargará de estas cosas, Akane en la comida no puede porque su comida estan asquerosa (lo lamento Akane pero es la verdad), asi que tendran que hacer muchas cosas, Akane y Ranma en el árbol de la navidad, las chicas en la comida, los hombres en decoraciones.***

***En la Mansión Kido estarían todos decorando para la Navidad, los árboles y toda la Mansión con muchas luces de Navidad y diseños de navidad tambien comida.***

***En la casa de Yugi, de Lucy, la de Sakura, Anais, Marina, Aome, Amu, las Sailor Scouts, y la de todas las casas de esta dimension y donde viven las personas y Guerreros de animes estarían organizando para la fiesta de navidad.***

^^^Dimension 1^^^

***En la montaña Paoz se encuentra Milk con el cabello suelto, ya no amarrado, estaria decorando para la navidad y se escucha grandes gritos pero de furia porque afuera se encuentra Goku y Guko entrenando, Goku estaria peleando en forma base y Guko en Super Saiyajin para dominar la furia.***

Goku: Vamos tenemos que entrenar mas para que domines la furia del Ssj.

Guko: Grr, lo se pero no puedo esta ira es demasiada.

Goku: Lo se a mi tambien me paso lo mismo cuando me transforme, pero yo la controle aquella vez que Cell nos atacó.

Guko: Ya veo, entonces ahi que seguir.

Ambos se desplazaron a gran velocidad para hacer otra combinación de golpes y patadas, Goku aun llevaba demasiada ventaja porque entreno lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a un Super Saiyajin, iban muy bien pero pararon porque Milk grito.

Milk: Goku, Guko vengan ayudar a decorar para la navidad.

Goku: ¡Esta bien ya vamos! Guko hoy paramos el entrenamiento tendremos que hacer la fiesta de Navidad.

Guko: Muy bien (perdiendo la transformacion del Super Saiyajin).

Ambos y Goten ayudaron a Milk para la navidad, en la Corporación Cápsula, Kame House, y todos los lugares empezaron hacer la navidad incluyendo los Guerreros como los de One piece, Toriko y otros tambien estaban haciendo decoraciones para navidad, solo que ahi un pequeño o un gran problema para todos y ese es los regalos, pues tendrán que conseguir uno para sus parejas y amigos. Asi que ambas dimensiones todos empezarían a tener regalos escondidos para una persona como por ejemplo Ranma ya esta cambiando un poco y ya parecía ser todo un hombre quiere entregarle a Akane un anillo con un hermoso diamante y Akane quiere darle a Ranma una hermosa bufanda de color rosa solo que ya no maltratada como la amarilla, todos escogieron sus regalos y darselos para esta noche solo que faltaba alguien como Goku la cual no sabe que regalo le daria a Milk y a los demas de sus amigos, pero sus amigos estaban ideando algo para que Goku este feliz como si le darian un regalo muy impresionante, no se sabe pero ellos lo tienen y sera en secreto, pero Guko no sabe que regalo le daria a Lita tal vez una foto una ropa de artes marciales.

Goku: Veo que tendrán regalos pero no se que regalo le daría a Milk.

Goten: Yo digo que consigas y veas que regalos le daras a mama. Pero no se que regalo te dará mama.

Goku: Bueno sera mejor que busque que regalo tendrá y yo tengo un regalo para ti Goten en total sera 2.

Goten: (Con su sonrisa) Gracias papa, eres el mejor.

Guko: Tu hijo si que se parece mucho a ti en cosas buenas y bondadosas.

Goku: Si Guko, y ya tienes el regalo para alguien ¿Verdad?

Guko: Pues no se mucho de navidad apenas me entero de eso ya que es la primera vez.

Goten: Yo te ayudo tio ven conmigo te enseñaré.

Guko: jejeje esta bien, voy contigo. Nos vemos Goku, tu ve a buscar un regalo.

Goku: Esta bien, voy a ver que regalo le daré a Milk.

Goku estaba buscando por todas partes para ver que regalo es especial para Milk asi que ya lo encontró y era una foto de ella y Goku de jóvenes cuando eran unos niños, estaba a punto de recordar a dos, no tres personas para el pero se le esta olvidando quienes eran, ya lo tenia en la punta de la lengua, bueno eso lo averiguara mas tarde haber si puede recordar, ahora iría a su casa ayudar en la decoración para despues ayudar a sus amigos de la otra dimension.

^^^Dimension 2^^^

***Goku aparece en la ciudad de Kamakura, estaria cerca del observatorio del anime Gokukoku No Brynhildr, este sentía el ki de los magos pero tendría que ir haber si estan bien los demas en la casa maple. Goku estaria en la puerta y dejó sus zapatos de artes marciales y se dirigió haber que pasa.***

Goku: Hola jaja.

Mayu: Hola Señor Goku ¿Como le va el día?

Goku: Pues yo muy bien, tendremos navidad y ya tengo el regalo para mi familia aunque…

Nyu: ¿Que pasa?

Goku: Es que me estaba recordando a tres personas pero no se quienes eran.

Lena: ¿Tres personas?

Goku: Si pero no se es que lo tenia en la punta de la lengua pero no se, se me olvido.

muchos estarían recordando la pérdida de sus padres y de su abuelo pues ellos saben a quiénes se refería, pues a estos se les ocurrió una gran idea, pero sera en secreto.

Yuka: Lo tengo pero no te preocupes Goku, ya los verás en esta noche en la navidad.

Goku: ¿En serio?

Nana: Claro que si, no te preocupes ellos estaran presentes.

Goku: Bueno esta bien, si me disculpan tengo que irme para ver como siguen los demas, los vere en esta noche. (Asi tomando sus zapatos y volando a Tokyo) Muy bien la navidad sera emocionante, bueno tendre que hablar con mi subconciente Kakarotto (cerrando sus ojos y estaria con Kakarotto) Oye Kakarotto.

Kakarotto: ¿Que pasa Goku?

Goku: ¿Quieres participar en la navidad que haremos?

Kakarotto: Si participare, tambien prometere de no causar varios problemas, solo espero y no me provoquen.

Goku: Que bien pero ahi un problema, como le haras para participar en la navidad.

Kakarotto: De eso no te preocupes, tengo la solución y es separarnos temporalmente. Tendre tu traje y todo pero aun conservando mi propia personalidad.

Goku: Jejeje esta bien.

***Afuera del subconsciente de Goku y de pronto ambos se separan y no de la misma manera de Majin Boo en conservar mas habilidades y fuerza que el gordo, ambos tenian las mismas fuerzas y habilidades osea Goku y Kakarotto.***

Goku: Muy bien es hora de ayudar a los demas.

Kakarotto: Sera muy divertido esta navidad.

Ambos prendieron a máxima velocidad llegando a Tokyo primero Juban, ambos prendían al suelo y luego se encontraron con las chicas.

Rini: Goku (abrazando a Goku) Feliz navidad.

Goku: Muchas gracias Rini, feliz navidad a ti tambien y a ustedes.

Amy: Tambien usted señor Goku.

Lita: (Viendo a Kakarotto y se sorprende) Ah, vaya esto es increíble Kakarotto esta aquí.

Rei: (Igual pero a la vez sorprendida como los demas) ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

Kakarotto: Respondere a sus respuestas, Goku me invitó para la navidad y nos separamos temporalmente, le prometí que no causara mas problemas como los que hice ayer.

Mina: Eso quiere decir que ya eres bueno como para estar con nosotras.

Kakarotto: Jajaja, tal vez, a mi me pueden decir muchas cosas pero tratar de que me intimiden con sus caritas de terror la cual no me sirven eso jamas porque yo no le tengo miedo a ninguna mujer.

Haruka: Vaya, vaya si que eres valiente y de que no te dejas intimidar para las chicas, hmm, veo que despues de todo eres un grosero, bueno y malo, asi como trataste de lastimar a Milk, Bulma y a esos pervertidos.

Kakarotto: Ba, si a pesar de eso es para que se callaran ambas mujeres porque no las aguantaba, tal vez sea la primera vez que vea este mundo pero como he obtenido los recuerdos de Goku se muchas cosas, no seré un cabeza hueca, ni nada, solo que a mi las mujeres como Milk que tienen ese caracter son muy tontas y egoistas.

Darien: Oye Kakarotto entiendo sobre tu esposa y si tal vez sea un poco egoísta y que llame rebelde a todos pero esa no es la manera de decirle eso a las mujeres porque esos hombres que hacen esas cosas se les llaman… (Interrumpido)

Kakarotto: Cobardes, si lo se pero a ella tal vez sea mi esposa pero no le agradó en nada ni yo a ella.

Serena: Nos puedes decir cual es la razon que te expreses asi de tu esposa.

Kakarotto: Se los contare.

Kakarotto hablo de porque, tambien le conto lo mismo que a Goku sobre aquella vez en la batalla con Vegeta y lo ignoro y solo se preocupo por su hijo que tendría que estar preocupada por ambos, tambien que ha hecho cosas muy malas como echarles la culpa sobre Gohan que es un rebelde y todo cuando el murio para salvar a su hijo de Raditz, tambien del dragon y otras cosas pero Kakarotto sabe algo y por eso no le quiere contar a Goku ni a nadie.

Serena: Ya veo, entiendo que Milk siempre es exagerada.

Amy: Tambien la que te ignoro cuando terminaste tu pelea con Vegeta.

Lita: Pensó que Gohan se convirtió en un rebelde por tu culpa la cual no tenias nada que ver.

Rei: Tambien sobre entrenarlo.

Mina: Y no preocuparse por la tierra.

Rini: Pero dicen que los esposos tendrán que guardarles respeto no importa lo que sea su mujer.

Kakarotto: Lo se pero apostaría que me viera muerto asi para que ya deje empaz a la tierra por pensar que somos una amenaza.

Serena: (Un poco impactada al igual que los demas en escuchar "apostaría que me viera muerto asi para que ya deje empaz a la tierra por pensar que somos una amenaza") ¿Como lo sabe? (ahora hablando) Kakarotto dinos sabes algo sobre Milk.

Kakaroto: (Preocupado y viendo a Goku, ademas abrió un poco la boca por lo que dijo) Oye Goku sera mejor que nos dejes a solas.

Goku: Eh, claro esta bien.

Kakarotto: Bien les diré porque aventé el camión hacia Milk y Bulma, eso es porque no me agrada, esa es una, la segunda se trata de ese futuro.

Michiru: (Impactada y sorprendida de escuchar eso y eso quiere decir que sabe algo) ¿Acaso lo sabes lo que sucederá?

Kakarotto: Sobre Evil Goku. **Si**

watch?v=7TkJAk9JKm4

Ahora muchos quedaron un poco impactados de que el se entero y de una razon.

Luna: ¿Lo sabias desde esa noche en la pelea contra Tazard?

Kakarotto: Asi es, incluyendo el sueño que tuvieron con Goku y sobre mi padre la advertencia de su futuro, aunque no fue mala idea ver el pasado en el planeta Namekusei, la batalla con Vegeta y Nappa, lo de Cell, los androides, Majin Boo y todo lo del pasado y nuestras batallas incluyendo a la que tuvimos con Hearts.

Hotaru: Si te enteraste porque Goku no se enteró, tendría que saber su destino.

Kakarotto: Lo sé, le dije que aunque cambiamos de personalidad podríamos tener recuerdos de lo que paso pero él no sabe nada porque evito los recuerdos y mi mente de él, solo es para su bien, porque yo no quiero convertirme en un verdadero monstruo. Ademas ustedes tambien estaban ocultando ese secreto y se porque lo hicieron es porque nadie sabia cual seria la reaccion de Goku por lo de su esposa y pocos de sus amigos.

Artemis: Kakarotto tiene razon no se sabria cual seria la razon del señor Goku si tendria solo odio y mirada fria o convirtiéndose en Evil Goku.

Amy: Kakarotto dinos la verdad, ¿Porque le aventaste el camión a ellas dos?

Kakarotto: Les contaré el porqué pero antes de decir porque es porque ahi varias alternativas para impedir el futuro, uno se trata de que si mato a Ker, o todos nuestros enemigos jamas sucederá la tracción.

Darien: ¿Y la otra?

Kakarotto: las otras dos razones seria que ustedes me mataran para impedir el futuro pero eso lo haría para los seres malvados, la otra se trata de matar a los traidores antes de que llegue el día del nacimiento de Evil Goku, y ahora les contare el porque les avente el camión pues como dije que si mato a los traidores evitaria el futuro.

Serena: No hagas eso de nuevo Kakarotto, nosotros no queremos matarte ni hacerte daño a ti ni a Goku, ni podemos matar a los que quieren traicionarte, ahi otras formas de evitar el futuro.

Kakarotto: Bueno aunque Goku estuvo a punto de descubrir su futuro.

Michiru: ¿Como?

Kakarotto: Desde ayer, Goku quien estuvo soñando por medio del Shunmin Kou vio a todos ustedes incluyéndose a sí mismo en verse en Evil Guerreros, si vio como eran pero Evil Goku casi iba a decir nos traicionaron, asi que evite ese sueño y que tuviera otro.

Setsuna: Hmm, estaba a punto de conocer su destino pero ahi que salvar a Goku o sino ellos los futuros enemigos vendran.

Voz: Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

Voz 2: Pues si se trata de evitar ese tal Evil Goku o Evil Kakarotto tendremos que evitarlo.

Muchos se sorprenderán y era Pikoro y Vegeta para hablar con ellas pero al parecer la platica que escucharon buscaron la respuesta.

Kakarotto: Vaya Vegeta y Pikoro, si que son precavidos cuando escucharon la platica ayer ¿No es asi?

Vegeta: Hmm yo solo venia para obtener respuestas de como supieron la batalla de Majin Boo cuando absorbio a Gohan. Pues ahora entiendo muchas cosas y de porque trataste de lastimar a tu esposa y la mía.

Kakarotto: Se que no debía haber hecho eso, pero que quieren que haga eh, dejar que esos seres como Abigor, Black, Zamas traten de convencer a Milk y a Bulma sobre la traición de Goku.

Pikoro: Pero sabes que tendrías que confiar en nosotros (volteando a las chicas) Díganos que fue lo que dijo el padre de Goku.

Las chicas contaron que el suelo que tuvieron vieron el pasado de sus peleas y orígenes tambien sobre los enemigos de ellos aunque no les contaron de Baby y sobre Moro, les contó sobre Evil Goku y como seria el, pues tambien dijieron que hace unos dias tuvieron un sueño muy diferente contaron que a la primera era que Evil Goku mataría a Bills luego destruyendo todo a su paso, pero ahora el sueño es diferente porque habrá mas que Evil Goku tambien la llegada de los Evil Guerreros y Black Guerreros, que eran clones con sus propias energias y a la vez mutadas porque estaban adentro de ambos Goku osea Black & Evil, les contaron los detalles sorprendiendo a Vegeta y Pikroro que tambien habrán dos de ellos.

Vegeta: Un Evil Vegeta y un Black Vegeta, hmm interesante pero con un Black como Zamas ya es suficiente tambien aquella vez que tuvimos la pelea contra Majin boo naciendo su parte maligna ¿Ahora habrá mas de esos pero seria nosotros? Me llenan de rabia con tan solo pensarlo en esa clase de futuro.

Darien: Lo sabemos Vegeta, pero estamos todos aquí para solucionarlo.

Vegeta: Grr, esta bien, y en cuanto a ti Kakarotto no se te ocurra la idea de lastimar a Bulma, ahi muchas formas de evitar ese futuro, pero no para amenazar a Bulma. Tu puedes hacer lo que se te plazca tal vez con tu esposa pero no se te ocurra en nada, el Kakaroto que conozco osea Goku nunca se atrevió a lastimar a nadie ni a matar.

Kakarotto: Bueno esta bien, no amenazare a Bulma ni a nadie.

Pikoro: Pues que asi sea pero no ahi algo raro en esto.

Diana: ¿De que hablas señor Pikoro?

Pikoro: Si esos individuos tienen un plan para convertir a Goku en un ser cruel y para que idean una traición usaran a los seres queridos para Goku, tal vez les intentan convencer en los sueños o algo por el estilo con el propósito de convertir a Goku en un demonio en la traición.

Amy: Usted dijo una gran verdad, tal vez ellas están siendo cegadas por tratar de hacer la traición.

Goku: (llegando) ¡Hola chicos!

Kakarotto: Hmm Goku veo que compraste unos helados.

Goku: Si es que me gustan, hmm Pikoro y vegeta estan aquí ¿Que pasa muchachos?

Pikoro: Hmm nada Goku, Kakarotto ve con Goku hacer algo tendremos una platica a solas.

Kakarotto: Si esta bien. (asi alejándose y dirigiéndose a la casa de Yugi).

Hotaru: ¿Creen que podemos decirle a Goku de esto?

Pikoro: Como lo dijo Kakarotto no se sabría su razon, ademas Kakarotto si hubiera matado a Bulma y a Milk desde el principio ya estaria satisfecho pero no lo ha hecho porque sabe que ahi varias formas de salvar a Goku a pesar de ser su personalidad y lado Saiyajin. Ademas creo que ahi que confiar en Goku y decírselo a todos nosotros sobre su futuro, si su padre lo incluyo en ese sueño pues significa que ahi que confiar en él, si Goku esta de acuerdo en evitar su futuro tendremos que decirlo con calma porque un gran dolor es posible que se transforme en Evil Goku sin ser traicionado por Milk, Bulma, Krilin y Yamcha.

Vegeta: Pikoro tiene razon, asi que ahi que contarle a Kakarotto, bueno a Goku, para ver si esta de acuerdo en esto. Díganme algo cuantos dias han guardado esto y quienes son los que saben.

Serena: Pues Ranma y los demas incluyendonos a nosotros fue cuando estuvimos dormidos en su dimension y eso fue hace mas o meno dias.

Pikoro: Lo sabemos de cuál fue la razon yo tambien estaria callado por saber a un mejor amigo transformado en demonio, espero y ese dia no llegue.

***Kakarotto y Goku ya salieron de la casa de Yugi despues de ver increibles articulos de los juegos de cartas como el mago Oscuro, el dragon blanco de ojos azules y de todo y ven que decoran su casa de navidad, luego fueron a la casa de Amu de Shugo Chara tal vez este en la región de Nerima, o en otro lugar de Tokyo, solo que ahorita estaban flotando encima de su casa y luego aterrizaron frente de ella.***

Goku: ¡AMU! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?

Amu: (Saliendo de su casa) Estoy aquí pero no grites afuera.

Goku: Jeje lo siento, pero asi soy.

Amu: Lo se, tu nunca vas a cambiar en nada. (Viendo a Kakarotto y estaria sorprendida) Uhm, ¿Kakarotto?

Kakarotto: Si el mismo, nos separamos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo.

Goku: Asi fue, lo invite para la fiesta de navidad. Por cierto Amu.

Amu: Dime.

Goku: Con la ropa que tienes te ves muy bonita (Sonrojando demasiado a Amu) Estoy seguro que te conseguirás un futuro esposo (Haciendo mas roja a Amu) Oye Amu estas muy roja ¿Tienes fiebre?

Kakarotto: No tiene fiebre Goku, solo esta roja y ya.

Su: Veo que el señor Goku tiene razon.

Miki: Al menos tiene el corazón puro como para decir cosas buenas.

Amu: Si si ya esta bien (Nerviosa).

Goku: Veo que tu casa esta algo decorada con cosas de Navidad, ademas veo que muchas casas y edificios estan llenos de decoración.

Amu: Es porque es navidad.

Goku: Hmm, ya veo, bueno nos veremos despues tengo que ver el resto para la navidad, veamos quien sera el siguiente ya se Inuyasha y Aome.

Kakarotto: Tu ve, tengo que hablar con Amu.

Goku: Estas algo muy raro primero con las chicas, luego Yugi y ahora ella de que estarás hablando.

Kakarotto: De nada solo quiero hablar y ya. (Despues Goku asiente y se va volando despacio) Bueno Amu, es que se trata del futuro.

Amu: (Estupefacta) ¿Lo...lo sabes?

Kakarotto: Si se lo conté a Yugi y a las (susurrando) Sailor Scouts, estuvo Pikoro y Vegeta tambien presentes y hablamos sobre el futuro que nos espera y sobre ese Evil Goku.

Despues de una platica corta Kakarotto se iria de su lugar y Amu ya estaba tranquila porque Kakarotto le contó las razones pero no le dijo a Goku nada sobre su futuro, tal vez tendrían una plática con el para que evite ese futuro. Luego Kakarotto alcanzó a Goku y estarían en la casa de Aome.

Goku: Muy bien, hemos llegado.

Aome: (Dentro de la casa) ¡ABAJO! (Se escucha que alguien cae muy fuerte).

Ambos Saiyajin entraron y vieron que Inuyasha estaba en el suelo y fue por una pelea.

Inuyasha: Ay, Aome porque hiciste eso.

Aome: Inuyasha, te pedí que tengas cuidado con esas cosas de Navidad son delicadas para mí familia, bueno eso dice el abuelo sobre esos adornos. No hacía falta que los aventaron a la sala porque cuestan muy caras.

Inuyasha: Ough, está bien trataré de tener mucho cuidado.

Goku: (Aún afuera) Hmm bueno Kakarotto ¿Entramos?

Kakarotto: Pues claro es obvio.

Ambos entraron y estuvieron platicando otra vez para la navidad, luego la casa de Sakura y estaría su padre y hermano haciendo los preparativos, encontraría a las Guerreras mágicas, y mas de sus amigos que al final fueron al dojo Tendo.

Goku y Kakarotto estarían al frente de la puerta y de pronto se venía personas como Ryoga con un regalo especial para Akane, Kuno igual para Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo tenian un regalo para su Ranma el artista marcial, y Mousse para su fortunada Shampoo. Pero en vez de abrazar a Shampoo, abrazo a Kakarotto.

Mousse: Shampoo, mi amada Shampoo.

Kakarotto: (Agarrando a Mousse de la cabeza para luego ponerle los lentes y enfocar a Shampoo) Shampoo esta alla, tendras que ponerte esos lentes porque si no siempre abrazaras a las personas equivocadas.

Mousse: (volteando a Kakarotto) Lo siento Goku, (Viendo que en verdad ahi dos Goku solo que uno con la cara seria y la otra inocente) ¿Ahi dos Goku?

Kakarotto: La verdad soy Kakarotto la otra personalidad me enteré de la navidad y Goku me invitó y nos separamos temporalmente.

Shampoo: Pues yo no acepto a Mousse.

Goku: Pero él te ama.

Shampoo: Yo amo a Ranma, no amo a Mousse.

Kakarotto: Dejala Goku ella solo quiere estar con Ranma solo por una estupida tradicion que se inventaron en China. En verdad son tan tontas y egoístas las mujeres en hacer ese tipo de cosas.

watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM

Shampoo: (Enfadada) ¿Como te atrevez a insultar la tradición de mi familia?

Kakarotto: Jajaja, soy capaz de insultar esa tradición de mujeres hasta podría insultar a Milk para decirle las cosas muy feas y verdaderas para que aprenda la lección y deje de comportarse como una tonta egoísta.

Ukyo: Kakarotto no seas asi con tu esposa, aunque seas Kakarotto la personalidad y el lado Saiyajin de Goku tendras que cuidarla.

Kakarotto: ¿Cuidarla? Ja, ella solo le importa el dinero, los estudios de Goten y Gohan, ella es una exagerada es igual un poco a ustedes, de exageradas y tontas como ella. Ustedes se pueden preocupar por Ranma y las personas pero en el futuro ya no les va importar.

Kuno: Tal vez digas la verdad pero las chicas no son asi.

Kakarotto: Lo dices porque amas Akane, porque respetas a las mujeres o eres un cabeza hueca.

Goku: (Moviendo sus manos a Kakarotto con señas que se tranquilice) Oye Kakarotto, no creo que es hora de comenzar una pelea en la calle, estas llamando la atención a todos (Porque estan apareciendo todos, incluyendo a los caballeros, las Sailor y los demas)

Kakarotto: Yo solo dijo la verdad, y sera mejor que se olviden de Ranma, ustedes solo lo quieren por pocas cosas, Ukyo por una promesa, Kodachi por locura y obsesión y Shampoo por una ley de su tribu, solo eso estan enamoradas de Ranma. Je que patéticas ni sirven para nada, aceptenlo me dan pena.

Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas que estaban muy sorprendidos que Kakarotto dijo la pura verdad. Ademas Akane, Ranma, y la familia Tendo lo escucharon que tambien quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kakarotto: Se que ustedes van hacer todo lo posible para que Ranma sea suyo, tal vez sea un torpe y muy tonto un poco pervertido, pero el sabe arreglar las situaciones en las que ha pasado, el muy tonto y cobarde de su padre quien no es un buen hombre y un gran padre como el mio que si lo fue, el no quiere arreglar las cosas y se lo encargan a Ranma como si fuera un parasito. Solo han arriesgado la vida de el y la de Akane en unas cuantas ocasiones que tuvieron, como Shampoo quien trató de derrotar y eliminar Akane solo por conseguir a Ranma, Ukyo trato de convencer a ambos con citas de otros, Kodachi por juegos y trampas para ganar su amado Ranma. Aceptenlo solo por eso tratan de tener a su amado y quitar Akane. Si no se han dado cuenta ambos como Ranma que dentro de muy poco si sera un gran hombre o tal vez ya es un buen hombre se recontrara con su madre Nodoka y su padre idiota no lo va evitar y Akane una dulce niña como ella es la pareja perfecta para el, no importa lo que pase con ellos si se insultan como Akane es un Marimacho, Ranma es un idiota pervertido, sinico y grosero, se pelean, ellos seran una pareja perfecta ¡PORQUE RANMA SE CASARA CON AKANE Y AKANE SE CASARA CON RANMA, AMBOS SERAN MARIDO Y MUJER, DE ESPOSO A ESPOSA NINGUNO DE USTEDES EVITARA SU FELICIDAD Y AMOR, A MI NO ME INTERESA SI ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA O NO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON TODOS USTEDES INSECTOS?! (para luego temblar poco la tierra y asi tranquilizando la tierra).

Muchos estaban tan sorprendidos de que Kakarotto ha dicho muchas cosas verdaderas y dejando con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta de impresionados.

Kakarotto: Espero y hayan aprendido la lección pero no es su fin porque aun ahi mas chicos por allí, asi como Mousse quien ama a Shampoo. Asi que se consigan un buen marido.

Mousse: (llorando de alegría) Que bien que alguien me comprende, sobre mi relación con mi amada Shampoo y no como Ranma.

Goku: Pero si el te dijo tantas veces que no quiere ver nada con Shampoo pero tu orgullo te esta cegando en ver la realidad, el unico que le abrió fue Kakarotto a mi lado y personalidad Saiyajin.

Shampoo: No importa lo que digas yo no me rendiré.

Ukyo: Y yo.

Kodachi: Lo mismo digo.

Mousse: (corriendo hacia Shampoo) Mi amada Shampoo acepta lo que dijo el otro Goku, y casemonos (Shampoo golpeando a Mousse y mojándolo para convertirse en pato) Cuak, cuak, cuak, cuak.

Shampoo: hmm, no te quiero Mousse eres un gran idiota, jamas te voy a querrer (luego alguien lo moja y convirtiendose en gata, y estaria furiosa y vio que era Kakarotto) ¡MIAU, GRRR!

Kakarotto: ¿Que se siente ahora que te convertiste en una miserable gata? El te quiere pero tú no porque solo estas cumpliendo con la ley de tu tribu, si que eres una gatita muy mala y grosera con gran falta de educación. Jajajaja como dije antes me das pena, no sirves como un buen oponente como yo **ni con ese sujeto del futuro de traje oscuro y rojo, lleno de maldad y odio** (Sorprendiendo a todos que se refería a Evil Goku pero Goku estaria confundido de eso pero en aquel sueño recordó unos sujetos como lo describió Kakarotto) Y si yo fuera tu yo aceptaría la realidad, pero como unos burros tercos como ustedes no hacen caso siempre terminan echándole problemas a los otros.

Colone: (Apareciendo y escucho todo) Hmm Kakarotto se ve que si eres inteligente de todo pero nosotras como amazonas tenemos el deber de cumplir la tradición y ley de nuestra tribu no es una estupidez.

Kakarotto: Diga lo que quiera abuela pero esta tradición esta hecha en la antiguedad y ahora estamos en la actual, primer lugar Ranma cuando se enfrentó a Shampoo no sabia nada y la culpa es de su padre en todo lo que le paso, si Ranma supiera que era la comida de Shampoo era el premio no la retaria, pero mira el problema se metió por su padre la cual tiene una gran responsabilidad, y su hija o bisnieta persiguió a Ranma en versión femenina para matarlo, asi que la culpa es de ella por perseguir a Ranma, si asi fuera no estaria convertida en gato, ah no espera tu fuiste quien la convirtió en gata y ambas amazonas le echaron la culpa a Ranma, asi que le propongo algo anciana.

Colone: ¿Y de que se trata?

Kakarotto: Si ustedes tienen una ley de la tribu sobre que si se trata de un hombre en quien derrota a la amazona ella se enamora del hombre para casarse pues es hora de que Mousse derrote a Shampoo y asi ella se case, despues de todo es su ley.

Mousse: (Volviendo a la normalidad y explota de alegría en escuchar esa idea) Kakarotto me comprendió en todo ¿Porque no se me ocurrió esa idea desde un principio?

Goku: (apoyando a Mousse) Pues si sera mejor anda ve a derrotar a Shampoo y asi tendras a tu Shampoo solo para ti.

Shampoo: ¡Yo no voy a casarme con ese bobo!

Kakarotto: Jajajaja ¿Que te pasa? Si te derrota te casaras con el, ademas es una ley que no se puede escapar pues es hora de que Mousse te derrote, y asi dejaras a Ranma ¿Que sucede abuela estas de acuerdo con esto o solo quieres darme mas notificaciones de su tribu?

Colone: (Seria) Hmm, me parece que no ahi remedio en esto, Shampoo tendras que enfrentarte a Mousse, y en cuanto a ti Kakarotto aceptaré esa clase de desafío pero si Shampoo le gana ella se casara con Ranma y olvidara de Mousse.

Kakarotto: (Mostrando una sonrisa) Je, muy bien pero antes de eso tengo que ayudar algo en Mousse.

Mousse: ¿En que me vas ayudar?

Kakarotto: Haber dejame ver, sobre tus lentes tendras que ajustarlos para que no pierdas de vista a Shampoo y no te derrote por tus ojos cegados, la otra se trata de que te enfrentes a Shampoo sin que ella te engañe con una mentira.

Mousse: ¿Estas seguro?

Kakarotto: Exacto, conozco todos los trucos de ellos y sé que van a planear, asi que ganale a Shampoo y se olvidara de Ranma, y ella solo te amará a ti. Pase lo que pase no te confíes demasiado o vas a perder.

Pikoro: Me parece una excelente idea, asi que hazle caso a Kakarotto despues de todo eres un Guerrero.

Vegeta: Mas vale que no lo eches a perder insecto.

Kakarotto: Pero aquí en la calle no pueden tener el desafío, tendrán que hacerlo en otro lugar tal vez en el parque ahi estará bien ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y despues de una media hora todos incluyendo a los Guerreros Z y familia estarían en el parque para el desafío de Mousse y Shampoo, la pelea del título se llama Mousse vs Shampoo, estaban ahi y Kakarotto estaba preparando algo junto con Goku y era la arena de combate claro aun no estaba pero Kakarotto fue a un lugar y buscar como una roca gigante para asi hacerla del mismo modo que Cell hizo la plataforma del torneo.

Kakarotto: (cargando una roca gigante que equivale a dos pisos de un edificio y muchos estarían con los ojos muy abiertos de su fuerza) Muy bien, disculpen por la tardanza pero ya encontre la formula para el combate asi que haganse a un lado todos (Todos se apartaron y Kakarotto estaba haciendo igual como lo hizo Cell en construir la plataforma y muchos estaban sorprendidos de ese tipo de arte con la roca, luego pone la plataforma y era un cuadrado) Muy bien esta sera la plataforma y arena de combate, bueno es hora de empezar. Que suban Mousse y Shampoo.

Ambos se subieron y Mousse tenia los mismos lentes pero diferentes porque Kakarotto le ayudo para que asi no perdiera los lentes, como que les pego con cinta o algo para que no sea tan torpe de perderlos, ademas le dio muchos consejos para que ganara, porque una falla osea la derrota significa su derrota, ya que como Kakarotto sabe muchas cosas debido a las energias de todos en su cuerpo y sabe mucho a la perfección sus técnicas y todo, pero eso no significa que descubrió lo de Evil Goku, el mismo lo sabe.

Kakarotto: Muy bien para comenzar este combate primero tendrán que seguir las reglas, si alguno cae de la plataforma pierden el combate, si alguien noquea a una persona aquel que despues de la cuenta de diez no se levante tendrá igual la derrota, y pueden utilizar sus armas pero ahi algo que no se puede aceptar, no se podrán matar ni tampoco esta permitido en mojarse para convertirse en animales. Bueno eso es todo, ah y en cuanto a ti Shampoo, espero y no tengas nada para mojar a Mousse y convertirse en pato porque no esta permitido esto, ese tipo de artimaña es cobardía en otros casos estarás descalificada.

Serena: (Hablando con sus amigas) Saben que chicas.

Rei: ¿Que pasa Serena?

Amy: ¿Te sientes bien?

Lita: ¿Sera que se te hace familiar eso?

Mina: ¿O sera que no te gusta esta pelea?

Serena: Claro que no chicas, bueno a Lita tiene razon esto me trae recuerdos aquella vez que conocimos a Goku y sus amigos en el parque numero 10, hace un año.

***Flashback, hace un año en el parque numero 10 se encontraba Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krilin y Gohan de niño, el grupo dibujó una especie de cuadro con hojas quemadas, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Chibi Moon, Diana, Luna, y Artemis llegaron, al parque debido a que prometieron algo cuando llegaron Goku y los demas contaron de porque dibujan el cuadro de pronto aparecen Sailor Uranus y Neptune y fue Luna quien les aviso***

Krilin y Yamcha: QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE.

Sailor Mars: Listo o no, ayll voy.

Sailor Jupiter: Aguarda Mars, déjame iniciar a mí.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Jupiter que piensas hacer?.

Sailor Jupiter: Al parecer Goku practica artes marciales, me gustaría medir mis habilidades con las de él.

Chibi Moon: Es verdad también a Jupiter le agradan las artes marciales.

Sailor Mars: De acuerdo Jupiter.

Sailor Moon: Ten cuidado.

Sailor Jupiter: (Haciendo la señal de la victoria con su mano) No hay problema, no he practicado mucho en vano.

Goku: Entonces te gustan las artes marciales, me dará mucho gusto enfrentarte.

watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs

Sailor Jupiter: Yo digo igual (Cerrando el puño) TE MOSTRARÉ MIS HABILIDADES. (Jupiter tira un puñetazo).

El golpe de Jupiter pasa con gran velocidad y Goku apenas puede esquivarlo con facilidad aunque casi le da

Goku: ¡Cielos!, ese golpe estuvo a punto de darme en el rostro.

Sailor Jupiter: Eres rápido después de todo.

Krilin: No puedo creer la velocidad que tiene esa niña.

Yamcha: Parece que esas niñas le darán mas problemas a Goku de lo que esperábamos.

Vegeta: Ese tonto de Kakarotto permitió que esa mocosa se acercara mucho.

Goku: Muy bien parece que tendré que concentrarme desde el principio.

Sailor Jupiter: Y esto es solo el comienzo.

Sailor Jupiter lanza una combinación compuesta de tres puñetazos y dos patadas a gran velocidad, pero Goku en esta ocasión los esquiva sin ningún problema, ni con cansancio.

Sailor Jupiter: ((En su mente)) No puede ser, esquivó fácilmente todos mis golpes. No esperaba hacerle daño pero si que se cubriera de algunos ataques.

Goku: Dime ¿Es esa toda tu velocidad? Espero que no, porque de lo contrario no podrás ganarme.

Sailor Moon: Vamos Jupiter sigue peleando.

Sailor Jupiter: Bien Goku tú lo pediste veras mi verdadera velocidad.

Jupiter nuevamente lanza combinaciones de golpes a una gran velocidad y Goku solo con pequeños pero rápidos movimientos sale de problemas.

Goku: (Dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro) Vamos tienes que esforzarte más, ni siquiera me has tocado.

Sailor Mars: Ya dale de una vez su lección Jupiter no dejes que se burle de ti.

**Mientras en una región muy lejos Pikoro sigue la pelea**

Pikoro: Esto es muy raro, primero ayer Goku y los demás se fueron sin la Esfera del Dragón y ahora Goku esta peleando sin usar todo su poder contra los dueños de esos extraños Ki ¿qué estarán tramando?.

**De nuevo en el lugar de la pelea**

Gohan: Papá se esta portando muy raro no creen.

Krilin: Así es Gohan, se esta portando de una manera muy soberbia.

Artemis: ¿Vez Luna? Jupiter esta ganando, Goku ni siquiera ha podido hacer algo contra ella.

Luna: No estoy segura de eso, mientras Jupiter comienza a mostrar cansancio Goku sigue moviéndose igual de rápido.

Artemis: No lo había notado, trata de cansar a Jupiter.

Luna: Sailor Moon vayan a ayudarla.

Goku al escuchar a Luna se distrae, debido a esto recibe un puñetazo en la cara.

BAGSH

Las Scouts explotaron en júbilo al ver que Jupiter al fin conecta un golpe. El golpe de Jupiter fue seco pero se escucha un lamento de cada uno de los contendientes

Sailor Venus: Muy bien Jupiter, ¿Pero qué pasa? Sigue peleando.

**Pero Jupiter queda quieta a causa por el dolor en la mano provocado por el golpe al rostro de Goku**

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué ocurre, por qué tiene el rostro tan duro?. Mi mano nunca me había dolido por golpear algo.

Goku: (Sobándose la mejilla) ¡Huy Huy Huy! Rayos, jamás pensé que una niña que se ve tan frágil pudiera golpear tan fuerte. Y todo por distraerme, pensé que las demás me atacarían, pero solo fue ese gato negro quien gritó.

Sailor Jupiter: Solo ese gato. ¿qué a ti no te sorprende que un gato hable?

Goku: Pues no ¿Por qué debería estarlo?.

Sailor Moon: Pues porque es un gato y habla.

Sailor Jupiter: Olvídalo mejor sigamos con la pelea, ya viste que puedo vencerte.

Chibi Moon: No le sorprendió que Luna hablara.

Sailor Moon: ¿Acaso creen que este loco?

Sailor Mars: No lo sé, créeme que me gustaría ir ayudar a Júpiter, pero estoy segura que no le agradara que intervengamos en su pelea.

Goku: ¿Tu nombre es Jupiter verdad?, permíteme decirte que tu nunca me vencerás sola, de eso me puedo dar cuenta por el golpe que me diste.

Sailor Jupiter: Acabas de decir que te dolió.

Goku: Claro, y también es verdad que debes estar consciente que tu golpe me dio por que me distraje y seré sincero contigo necesitarás más de esos golpes para vencerme y dudo mucho que tengas fuerza para darme los suficientes.

Krilin: (Extrañado por la actitud de Goku) Pues ya no me queda duda que a Goku le pasa algo raro, esta actuando como si fuera Vegeta.

Vegeta: Observa bien enano, es claro que Kakarotto esta planeando algo, él no provoca a sus rivales con palabras, seguramente quiere que esa mocosa se enfade, pero aun no se por qué.

watch?v=VjiOBedE4Yo

Sailor Jupiter: (Irritada por la actitud de Goku) ¿conque no crees que sea capaz de derrotarte?, bueno prepárate para ver uno de mis mejores ataques.

Sailor Moon: ¡Jupiter espera, no lo hagas!

Sailor Jupiter: No te preocupes Sailor Moon no le haré daño, solo le mostraré a Goku el poder de Jupiter. RELÁMPAGO DE JUPITER.

**Jupiter y los demás observan como su ataque se dirige justo a un inmóvil Goku con la esperanza que arroje a Goku fuera del área de combate pero... **

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Cómo? Mi relámpago traspasó el cuerpo de Goku sin hacerle daño.

Todas las Sailor Scouts: ¿Qué paso?.

Sailor Moon: ¿Acaso es un fantasma?.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Eso es imposible, nadie puede hacer eso!

**Pero los guerreros Z vieron la acción desde otra perspectiva**

Gohan: La técnica de esa joven fue muy buena.

Yamcha: Lastima para ella que no fuera lo suficientemente rápida para hacerle daño a Goku.

Krilin: No entiendo porque regreso justo en donde estaba parado.

Vegeta: (En su mente) Esa chiquilla realizó una técnica muy interesante, primero concentró la electricidad en su tiara, la controlo y por último se la arrojó a Kakarotto. Y ahora ya sé lo que intenta hacer ese miserable, él se movió tan rápido para que pareciera que el rayo lo traspasó para así hacer perder la concentración a ese niña, yo sabia que solo estaba jugando.

Goku: ¿Qué ocurrió con ese ataque? No me digas que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Sailor Jupiter: Dime ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Goku: Yo no hice nada en especial solo que se puede decir que soy inmune a esa técnica.

Sailor Moon: Jupiter aguarda vamos a ayudarte.

Sailor Jupiter: No, quiero seguir con esto, ya no es solo una prueba para Goku sino también para mí, yo le ganaré sola.

Goku: Pues permíteme dudarlo, a no ser que me saques a golpes o me dejes inconsciente no veo como podrás ganarme.

Sailor Jupiter: Ya verás que lo puedo hacer.

**Sailor Jupiter lanza un ataque furioso de combinaciones de golpes contra Goku que no da resultado ya que este esquiva todos los golpes con una gran facilidad**

Sailor Jupiter: (Aun tirando golpes) De ninguna manera permitiré que me ganes (Jupiter lanza un gran puñetazo pero Goku salta sobre ella para caer después por detrás de ella)

**Jupiter gira rápidamente a donde esta su rival**

Sailor Jupiter: De acuerdo Goku. Me doy cuenta que no eres un hombre común así que te lanzare mi mejor ataque.

Goku: Esta bien, solo no me digas que piensas hacerlo tan cerca de mí, me refiero que si tardas para lanzarlo tanto como tu otro ataque no tendré problema para atacarte mientras que lo realizas.

Sailor Jupiter: Retrocederé, pero no por que me puedas atacar sino porque te puedo causar daño.

**Jupiter da dos pasos hacia atrás y justo cuando va dar el tercero Sailor Moon le advierte algo**

Sailor Moon: Jupiter no des otro paso más o saldrás del área de combate.

**Jupiter mira hacia atrás para darse cuenta que esta sobre una de las líneas**

Goku: Cielos, no conté con que tus amigas te advirtieron tu posición.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Quiere decir que esto fue solo un truco para hacerme salir sola del cuadro?

Goku: Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, pensé que si te hacia enojar perderías la noción del área de combate y te saldrías, la verdad no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño.

Sailor Jupiter: Muchas gracias amigas. Eres muy astuto, no se como esquivaste mi relámpago pero no te hubieras tomado toda esta molestia de actuar y provocarme si en verdad pensaras atacarme así que puedo hacer mi ataque de hojas de roble sin temor que por la distancia me atacaras antes que yo a ti.

Goku: Bueno (Extendiendo su brazo derecho y abriendo la palma de la mano) Parece que tendré que enfrentar a cinco de ustedes al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Jupiter: Dirás seis a la vez, pero no pienso darte oportunidad de eso.

Goku: No, peleare con cinco a la vez, ¡HAAAAA! (Una rafaga de Ki sale de la palma de Goku, lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar y sacar del área de combate a su rival)

Sailor Jupiter: Noooooo (Y después de una lucha por mantener el equilibrio Júpiter, aunque cae sentada fuera del área de combate).

Sailor Moon: (Lamentándose por su amiga) No Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Qué clase de truco fue ese?

Goku: Justo como hace unos años lo hice contra ese demonio llamado Mess (Uno de los demonios que Goku conoció cuando cayo del camino de la serpiente al infierno)

Sailor Mars: Mercury usa tu visor de energía para ver que fue lo que ocurrió.

Sailor Mercury: Enseguida (Dirige su visor a donde Goku se encuentra).

Sailor Mars: Trata de averiguar que clase de energía fue la que arrojó a Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury: No encuentro ninguna clase de energía, es más Goku no presenta ningún rastro de ella.

Goku: No me digan que ustedes también tienen un aparato para medir el poder de los demás.

Krilin: Un rastreador parecido al que Vegeta usaba.

Vegeta: Pues mas vale que esas niñas no cometan el mismo error que nosotros al confiarnos en la cantidad que aparece en él, es obvio que Kakarotto esta desapareciendo su presencia.

Sailor Moon: Ustedes ya conocían este tipo de aparato.

Goku: Hace tiempo atrás conocimos varios hombres que usaban algo parecido, les diré que cuando nos enfrentaron no les sirvió de mucho. Pero ya esta bien vamos hay que seguir con el combate.

Sailor Mercury: No entiendo que pasa, pero Goku tiene razón, no puedo encontrar energía en él o a sus alrededores.

Sailor Jupiter: (Sentada todavía en el piso) Vamos chicas no esperen más ataquenlo todas a la vez.

watch?v=nmACZy3Mlx0

Sailor Mars: Todas juntas vamos por él.

Sailor Venus: Así Goku no podrá defenderse.

Goku: Como lo esperaba las 5 al mismo tiempo (Goku da un salto).

Sailor Mercury: Miren que salto.

Sailor Mars: Eso no importa es nuestra oportunidad, cuando este apunto de caer lo atacaremos.

Goku: Muy bien todas me están mirando (Goku coloca sus manos extendidas sobre su rostro, pose para una técnica conocida por sus amigos).

Gohan: Rápido muchachos cierren los ojos.

Goku: TAIYOKEN (Técnica que hace resplandecer al que la realiza como si fuera otro sol)

Sailor Scouts: AAAAhhh.

La técnica realizada por Goku da resultado ya que el resplandor ciega temporalmente a todas las Scouts incluyendo a los tres gatos

Luna: ¡Que gran resplandor!.

Artemis: No puedo ver.

Diana: Padre, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?

Chibi Moon: ¿Chicas donde están?.

Sailor Moon: ¿Alguna de ustedes puede ver?.

Sailor Mercury: Tranquilas muchachas no hay que movernos es un truco, trata de que nosotras salgamos solas del área.

Sailor Moon: No hay que separarnos, hay que tratar de tomarnos las manos para saber si alguien es atacada.

Sailor Neptune: (También cegada por el resplandor, solo que sin tomar acción) Esto ya no me agrada ese hombre resultó ser un verdadero guerrero.

Chibi Moon: Venus ¿eres tú?.

Sailor Venus: Así es Chibi Moon dame tu mano.

Venus al darle la mano a Chibi Moon siente también que alguien le toca la espalda

Sailor Venus: ¿Quién es?.

Pero antes de que Venus pregunte otra vez se da cuenta que ya esta recuperando la vista

Sailor Venus: Esperen muchachas creo que ya se me esta aclarando la vista.

Chibi Moon: A mi también y a ¿ustedes chicas, chicas?.

Venus y Chibi Moon: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!.

**Las dos Sailor Scouts se encontraba unos metros atrás de los Guerreros Z obviamente fuera de la área de combate**

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué están haciendo en ese lugar?

Sailor Mars: Mercury les dijo que no se movieran.

Sailor Venus: No lo hicimos.

Luna: No pude ver lo que paso.

Artemis: No creo que las haya arrojado tal vez Goku fue el que las saco del área aprovechando que nadie podía verlo.

Diana: Eso quiere decir que ese señor hizo trampa.

Goku: Claro que no, de ninguna manera haría eso.

Sailor Venus: Yo sentí un toque en la espalda seguramente fuiste tu que aunque no se como nos trajiste a las dos a este lugar, eso quiere decir que saliste del área de combate.

Goku: Es verdad que salí del área pero lo que acordamos fue que no deberíamos tocar el piso fuera de ella.

Sailor Mars: Entonces quieres decirnos cómo hiciste para no tocar el piso.

Goku: Permítanme mostrarles (Goku comienza a flotar en el aire como un Superhéroe).

Sailor Moon: Él también esta flotando en el aire justo como los hombres de la otra noche.

Sailor Venus: Eso es trampa tu nunca podrás pisar el suelo si sabes flotar.

Goku: Quiere decir que ustedes no saben como flotar en el aire, entonces ¿por qué esa niña tiene alas?.

Sailor Moon: Bueno yo volé en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, pero me encontraba en un estado mental muy diferente, mis amigas habían sido derrotadas y el enemigo era muy poderoso así que llegue a ese extremo.

Goku: De acuerdo, no quiero sacar ventaja de esto, prometo que no volveré a usar esta técnica.

Sailor Mars: Muchachas ahora me doy cuenta que fue un gran error subestimar a Goku. Les diré algo, ahora ya se como vencerlo nosotras tres hay que reunir nuestro poder para así atacar con gran fuerza de esa manera Goku tendrá que esquivarlo o cubrirse de cualquier forma tendremos oportunidad de atacar.

Sailor Mercury: Ya entiendo tendremos una oportunidad cuando él no pueda atacarnos.

Sailor Moon: Entonces vamos ¿Qué estamos esperando?.

Sailor Mars: Escucha Sailor Moon lo mejor será que tu esperes, Goku ya nos sorprendió un par de ocasiones debemos ser cautelosas esta vez, tu esperaras y si es necesario lo atacaras de nuevo.

Goku: Vamos hay que seguir peleando.

Sailor Mars: Muy bien Goku ahora te darás cuenta de nuestro poder combinado puede hacer.

**Las tres Sailor Scouts juntan sus manos para así poder combinar fuerzas**

watch?v=7-z6j2w3SvI

Sailor Moon: POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA.

Sailor Mars: POR EL PODER DE MARTE.

Sailor Mercury: POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO.

Goku: ¿Qué esta pasando? Un gran poder se esta reuniendo en las manos de esas niñas.

Sailor Mars: AHORA CHICAS DISPAREN (Una poderosa ráfaga de energía sale de las manos de las Sailor Scouts).

**Goku toma una posición de defensa con sus dos brazos cruzados frente a su pecho**

Sailor Mars: ¡Mercury ahora es nuestra oportunidad vamos!

** Mars y Mercury saltan para poder así atacar por aire**

Goku: Justo lo que esperaba, Muy bien es el momento; HAAAAAAAAAAAA (Goku eleva su Ki de una manera violenta lo que ocasiona una gran onda de choque que no solamente deshace el rayo de energía formado por las Scouts sino que golpea en el aire a Mars y a Mercury, derriba a Sailor Moon y a las demás Scouts que se encontraban fuera del área de combate sin mencionar a los tres gatos que fueron arrojados muy lejos).

Mars y Mercury: No puede ser (Las dos Sailor Scouts al estar en aire son arrojadas por la onda de choque más lejos que sus compañeras lo suficiente para sacarlas del área de combate).

Guerreros Z: ¡Genial muy bien hecho Goku!

Sailor Moon: Chicas ¿Están bien?.

Sailor Mars: Si pero, no sé qué fue lo que nos arrojó.

Sailor Mercury: Fue energía que salió del cuerpo de Goku.

Sailor Moon: ¿Cómo dices?.

Sailor Uranus: Escuchen Mercury tiene razón creímos que la posición que ese hombre tomó era de defensa pero en realidad se preparaba para sacar todo su poder, fue lo mismo que hizo con Jupiter pero en gran escala.

Sailor Mercury: Pero si no apareció un rastro de energía alrededor en mi visor, eso quiere decir que Goku de alguna forma puede ocultar su poder.

Sailor Moon: Chicas ¿significa que el poder de Goku es enorme?.

Luna: (Unos cuantos metros con Artemis y Diana) Apresúrate Artemis debemos estar ahí Sailor Moon se quedó sola ante Goku.

Artemis: Fue un gran poder el que nos arrojó, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de la fuerza de su poder?

Goku: Bueno, ahora solo estamos nosotros dos y debo decir que me alegra, me doy cuenta que tu poder es muy grande inmenso mejor dicho, creo que hora de usar mi poder en serio.(Al decir esto la mirada de Goku cambia para tener un rostro serio).

Krilin: Goku cambio su mirada, acaso piensa pelear en serio.

Vegeta: Aunque dudo que Kakarotto pelee con todo su poder entiendo que él tenga que estar mas alerta, esa niña tiene un gran poder en su interior.

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? parece como si le hubiera hecho algo.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, parece que Goku piensa pelear contigo de verdad.

Goku: Sé que prometí que no las tocaría, pero este caso es especial me dará mucho gusto pelear con alguien que tiene un poder tan grande como el tuyo. Te diré algo es difícil creer que un poder tan grande puede ser tan tranquilo y agradable.

Gohan: Vegeta tenia razón Papá piensa pelear en serio.

Krilin: Creo que es lo que buscaba desde el principio de la pelea, quedarse solo con esa niña.

Las Sailor Scouts reunidas a un lado del área de combate intercambia su opinión.

Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon deberá tener cuidado, de no hacerlo Goku podría lastimarla.

Sailor Mercury: Creo que ella debería rendirse.

Sailor Jupiter: Eso es lo que hubiera hecho la vieja Sailor Moon, pero hoy no creo que sea así.

Goku: Muy bien, comencemos de nuevo.

Sailor Moon: De acuerdo creo que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto.

Yamcha: Atentos muchachos parece que veremos un gran combate.

Sailor Moon: Goku escucha esto... (La tensión de todos aumenta) Esta bien acepto que nos ayuden.

Cayéndose al piso en estilo anime y Goku un poco decepcionado por Sailor Moon y eso que esperaba lo mejor.

***Fin del Flashback***

***Las chicas estarían un poco felices de ese recuerdo y el enfrentamiento pues es hora de que Mousse se enfrente a Shampoo para ganarse su corazón y olvidarse de Ranma. Pues para Kakarotto era divertido aunque le dio la oportunidad a Mousse y olvidarse de Ranma para que tenga Akane es como un regalo de Navidad pero en la mañana.***

Nabiki: (Vendiendo apuestas para obtener dinero y las apuestas eran Shampoo y Mousse la mayoría tendría a Shampoo y pocos de Mousse pero Kakarotto no apostaría nada) Vamos tengas apuestas para Shampoo y Mousse, escojan quienes serán los mejores.

Ranma: Bueno debo darle la gracias a Kakarotto, por esta idea la verdad es que ya me canse de tantos problemas por mi padre causó todo esto.

Genma: Hijo malagradecido ¿Como te atreves a unirte a Kakarotto sobre que yo soy el responsable de esto? Tu tienes que hacerte responsable para que seas un buen hombre.

Kakarotto: (Siendo el referí aunque no hayan comenzado el combate y estaria de espaldas) Porque se mucho de ti panda cobarde, tú obtuviste problemas y se las encargaste a tu hijo Ranma solamente para que el las resuelva y tu escapas como un verdadero cobarde por eso no eres un buen hombre ¿Crees que tu hijo sea un buen hombre en resolver tus estúpidos problemas, y salvarte ofreciendo demasiadas chicas para que sean la prometida de Ranma? Si no mal recuerdo mi padre si fue un gran hombre, y tu no eres ni un cuarto porque eres un gran cobarde e idiota.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos que Kakarotto esta hecho de sorpresas, sabe muchas cosas, incluyendo la vida de todos.

Genma: Grr ¿Como te atrevez a decirme eso? si soy todo hombre y lo hago por Ranma para que sea un buen hombre.

Kakarotto: ¿Asi, eres todo hombre? pues veamos ¿Quien llevó a Ranma a Jusenkyo sin saber leer Chino sin saber lo maldito y peligroso que era? ¿Quien se llevó el puesto de Ukyo por algo tan tonto? ¿Quién metió a Ranma en tantos problemas durante toda su vida? ¿Quién le enseñó el truco del gato sin saber las instrucciones? ¿Quien metio a Ranma por comer en China cuando era un premio y era de Shampo quien fue la campeona? ¿Quien ofreció la tonta promesa que si Ranma no se convirtiera en un gran hombre su propia madre tendría que matar a su propio hijo y esposo? Dime quién fue el responsable.

Genma estaba convertido en panda jugando con su rueda y todos estaban llenándose de furia y rabia ya que Genma es un gran cobarde.

Ranma: Grr papa, si que eres un gran cobarde.

¡PUM!

Todos: (Con los puños arriba) Lárguese de aquí cobarde.

Kakarotto: Hum, ese cobarde me gustaria romperle los huesos pero no vale nada ni siquiera Freezer y Cell se atreverían a matar a un fenómeno como ese. (Subiendose a la arena) Muy bien yo seré el referí, no estorbare en nada pero donde vea alguno de ustedes haciendo trampa lo descalificaré y eso va para ti Shampoo si que eres una gran tramposa asi que te lo advierto.

Shampoo: Esta bien no usare ninguna trampa.

Kakarotto: ¡Bien que comience el combate!

Cherry: (Apareciendo en el combate y todo explota porque se muestra a todos tirado al piso al estilo anime excepto Kakarotto porque sabia que él apareciera) ¡Antes de eso quiero comer!

Kakarotto: (Caminando hacia Cherry para luego agarrarle de la ropa) Escucheme bien monje estupido, no piense que aquí no ahi comida asi que larguese a comer a otro lugar.

Cherry: (Sin emoción) Pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Kakarotto: (mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa) Jeje, sabes que, si tengo su comida y esa comida es esta (para luego levantar su mano y apuntarle al monje y con su dedo golpeo a Cherry mandandolo al cielo y muchos estaban sorprendidos que con un solo dedo lo envió muy lejos) Va ese Cherry es una gran vergüenza para ser un monje y familia de Sakura (De Urusei Yatsura no de otro anime), me pregunto si su familia es igual de idiota que ese monje me daria mucha pena en ver una manada de locos.

Sakura S: (Enfadada) Oye mi tio es idiota pero no soy loca ni idiota como el.

Kakarotto: Pero tú comes demasiado como tu tío ¿No es asi? (En eso Sakura se relaja porque tiene razon en que algo se parecen) ¡Ahora escúchenme todos ya este combate va a empezar y no quiero interrupciones ni nada! Bueno comiencen.

Ambos Guerreros de China estarían peleando, con sus propias armas sin hacer trampa, solo chocando sus armas y se escucharía como el metal y roca chocando o impactando, pocos minutos despues estaban un poco agotados, mas tiempo despues Mousse aprovecho y agarro a Shampoo con sus cadenas y asi sacando afuera del ring, lo que significa que Mousse ganó el combate.

Kakarotto: Muy bien. ¡EL GANADOR ES MOUSSE! Felicidades.

Todos celebraron a Mousse por su victoria y Shampoo extrañaba a Ranma pero ahora tendrá que seguir con la ley sobre que tendrá que casarse con el hombre a quien derrotó, ya no habia opcion asi que dejará a Ranma pero aun seguirá siendo su amigo, por mas tiempo ya era de noche pero antes de eso estaban pensando en que lugar de la navidad sera adecuada pues apostaron cual de todas si era el dojo Tendo, la mansión Kido, la casa maple en Kamakura, o la corporación Capsula, era muy difícil en escoger una de ellas. Asi que ya lo tienen la Corporación Capsula ya que ahi es un espacio muy grande y perfecto para la fiesta de Navidad.

***Pero antes de ir a la Corporación Cápsula y después de que Goku se fue a visitar a sus amigos en la casa Kamakura estarian todos hablando para darle un regalo a Goku.***

Kouta: ¿Oigan creen que podemos darle un regalo a Goku?

Yuka: Si pero no cualquier regalo si no algo que le sorprenderá bastante.

Nana: Y que sera como un reencuentro.

Nyu: Ya se, se trata de sus padres ¿No es asi?

Mayu: ¿Y tambien su abuelo?

Agustina: La verdad no suena nada mal.

Maia: Podemos hacer feliz a Goku y Kakarotto para que vean de nuevo a sus padres y abuelo.

Noa: Pero primero ahi que ver a Uranai Baba para que les dé tiempo a los tres por 24 horas.

Isabel: Sera un secreto asi que cuando lleguemos tendremos que ver a Uranai Baba.

^^^Dimension 1^^^

***Todos estaban reunidos y tambien invitaron a todos que participaron ayer, como Lum, Rinne, Yusuke, sus amigos y todos, cuando llegaron estaban tan impactados y ademas sorprendidos por tal tecnología del mundo de Goku, esta ciudad sí que era muy impresionante esta dimension, en esta hora eran las 19:45 casi de la noche asi que ahora tendrían que buscar a Uranai Baba aunque ya no era necesario porque ella estaba ahi asi que las Diclonius hablaron con Uranai Baba sobre que tendría que ir al otro mundo para luego que resucite a tres personas durante las 24 horas, y las personas eran el Abuelo Gohan, y los padres de Goku, Bardock y Gine. Asi seria como a las 20:30 muchos minutos estaban comiendo y ahorita abrirán los regalos en unos pocos minutos***

***Todos devoraban unos normales otros como bestias pero mas Goku, Guko, Vegeta, Trunks, Kakarotto, Bills, y Wiss y muchos estaban distraídos y sorprendidos de como se los devoran y llevan muchos platos.***

Goku y los demas estarían tranquilos y despues llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Ranma y Akane a escondidas estarían a solas.

Ranma: (Nervioso y a la vez rojo de las mejillas) Eh, eh, A... Akane.

Akane: ¿Si Ranma?

Ranma: (Tratando de sacar su regalo que estaba en su espalda) Eh, bueno yo queria darte este regalo (mostrando un regalo y era una caja un poco pequeña y dentro de ella contenía otra caja pero diferente y era negra y dentro de esa pequeña caja contenía algo mas interesante).

Akane tomó la caja azul y abrió la cinta azul que contenía amarrada la caja, y vio una caja dentro y parecía algo especial, cuando Akane abrió la caja negra, dentro de ella contenía un anillo con un hermoso diamante y era un anillo de matrimonio o compromiso eso sorprendio Akane bastante que si la ama pues claro la amaba hace mucho pero lo oculto, ademas estaba roja.

Ranma: ¿Bueno que te parecio mi regalo?

Akane: (Muy roja y mostrando una sonrisa cálida ademas parecía llorar) Si Ranma, me gusta mucho tu regalo. Ahora me toca darte mi regalo.

Luego Ranma fue el turno y dentro de ella se vio una especie foto cuando Ranma era un bebe y estaba su madre, y Ranma tambien estaria feliz, luego ambos se miraron fijamente y sus corazones parecían latir muy rapido, sus mejillas muy rojas, y ademas los ojos de ambos parecían cerrarse y sus rostros acercarse entre sí, para luego darse un dulce beso de amor verdadero. Ranma le pide matrimonio a Akane y la protegerá de quien sea no importa si arriesga su vida, ella lo aceptó y se dieron otro beso.

***Mientras con Goku y Kakarotto estarían con su regalo hacia su familia, Gohan le daría un traje de combate y su sombrero cuando era un niño, Goten le daría el Báculo Sagrado cuando Goku era un niño, a Milk un lindo vestido, Pan le dio un traje la misma que tendrá en el futuro cuando aparecerá Uub y en el torneo de artes marciales, y a Videl le dio una foto cuando Gohan y ella se casaron.***

Mas regalos para todos y de cada quien y mas al rato Goku y Kakarotto sintieron una especie de ki aunque los demas los detectaron pero Goku y Kakarotto reconocieron esos ki y estaban apunto de llorar y derramar lagrimas asi que se fueron a toda velocidad para ver si eran ellos, Goten fue con ellos antes que su madre loca lo detendría, eso extraño a muchos pero los de la casa Maple estarían felices de que Goku y Kakarotto se reencontraran con sus familiares pues para ellos serán como un regalo hacia Goku y Kakarotto.

***Goku y Kakarotto estarían volando a toda velocidad y de pronto se detendrían en el suelo, porque saben que esos ki estaban caminando o quizás corriendo.***

Kakarotto: (Feliz) Tal vez si sean ellos.

De pronto aparecen tres figuras, una silueta era de una mujer alborotada, la otra se trata de alguien muy parecido a Goku, la otra de un viejo pequeño, cuando salían se vieron, eran Gine, Bardock, y el Abuelo Gohan, eso era un gran reencuentro muy fuerte en que ambas personalidades se reencuentran con las personas que amaron. Estaban apunto de llorar Goku, Kakarotto y Gine pues esta es su oportunidad de verse de nuevo, tambien a su padre y Abuelo.

watch?v=9kIG79nNxns

watch?v=N3ONEUIIZQs

watch?v=I1vhuamVJPs

watch?v=TznbTxM-j4w

watch?v=Klwdky0FZ2c

watch?v=6m-alQTtcgk

watch?v=ZewjATXCzNo

watch?v=PS2u9o9jLl8

watch?v=I07UGVVbQuE

watch?v=VPMPCEHwFS8

(Escojan una de estas ya que suena muy bien esta escena de tristeza)

Gine: (llorando de ver a su hijo de dos personalidades) Kakarotto ¿Eres tu?

Goku y Kakarotto: (Igual) Si mama.

Gine: ¡KAKAROTTO! (Corriendo para abrazar a su hijo).

Ambos abrazaron a su madre y estarían llorando los tres de verse entre sí, de bebe la única vez que se vieron, tambien abrazaron a su padre y abuelo y recuerdos les llegaron a ambas personalidades.

***Flashback***

Gine: Espera Bardock, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Bardock: No te preocupes, si llegara a estar equivocado iré a rescatarlo de inmediato.

Gine: (Kakarotto llorando dentro de la nave) ¿Y si mejor huimos los tres a otro lugar?

Bardock: No podemos, con los rastreadores podian encontrarnos en un instante.

Gine: ¿Por qué tomas medidas tan extremas? Bardock ningun hombre Saiyajin se preocuparia asi tanto por sus hijos.

Bardock: Siempre me la paso en el campo de batalla, por lo que quisiera al menos una vez en mi vida preservar algo. Sobre todo si es alguien que esta destinado a ser un guerrero de clase baja, (sonriendo) me refiero a mi hijo (Poniendo la nave al piso). Esta programada para ir a un planeta lejano llamado tierra. Es un mundo habitado por gente con tecnología anticuada y un nivel de pelea bajo. Hasta tu podrias sobrevivir en un lugar asi, ademas no tiene mucho valor asi que las posibilidades de que sea atacado por Freezer son muy pocas.

Gine: Si tu padre llega a cambiar de opinión iremos por ti ¿Oíste mi amor?

Bardock: Kakarotto, si este mal presentimiento que tengo sobre Freezer llega a cumplirse, entonces tú serás uno de los pocos Saiyajin que seguirá vivo. Escucha pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir.

Gine: (Con una voz de que quiere llorar) Llamaré a tu hermano a dónde te envíamos, cuidate mucho nos volveremos a ver.

Bardock: (Poniendo la mano en el vidrio y Goku tambien) ¡Adios hijo y cuidate!

La nave ya estaria flotando y estaria lista para irse de inmediato al planeta tierra.

Gine: ¡KAKAROTTO! (La nave se fue a toda velocidad y su madre estaria llorando por su hijo).

***Fin del Flashback y de pronto otro Flashback***

Gohan: ¡Ah, pero que sorpresa! Es un bebé ¿Pero de donde salió un bebe? (Cargando a Kakaroto, y vio una cola de mono en el bebé) Es un bebé que tiene cola jaja no puedo dejarlo aquí seria muy peligroso ¿No quieres ir a mi casa? (Goku le pateó en la cara de felicidad) Hay eres un niño muy agilido, Mmm jaja muy bien a partir del día de hoy serás el nieto de Son Gohan de acuerdo y tu nombre sera... (Pensando) Serás Son Goku y llevaras mi apellido. Por eso te llamarás Goku. ¿Oíste Goku? Jejeje y yo cuidare muy bien de ti.

Ellos llegaron a la casa juntos, pasaron muchos dias. Gohan veía que Goku era grosero, peleonero y destructor, tenía un carácter agresivo cada noche intentaba escapar y hacer destrucción se comportaba como un Saiyajin de verdad, el abuelo Gohan tenia muchas dificultades para cuidarlo, de bebe si que era agresivo, hasta que un día pasearon y habia un **gran precipicio** Goku estaba en la canasta, y quiso agarrar las mariposas, se salió de la canasta y cayo a esa altura, Gohan intento agarrarlo y no pudo, el bebé sigue cayendo y se dio un golpe muy fuerte o mortal en la cabeza pensaba que Goku habia muerto, ningún bebé podría sobrevivir, pero Gohan bajó rápidamente a ver a Goku, cuando se fijó en su cabeza la tenia un poco abierta y tenia una gran cicatriz pero se dio cuenta que aun **esta vivo**, y estaba agradecido que sigue vivo gracias a su fortaleza y poder de lucha, Goku durmió por varios dias y estaba vendado de la cabeza, hojas y como medicina para que sobreviva y este bien, pasaron muchos dias y Goku estaba solo en el cuarto porque Gohan se fue a buscar algo para Goku, y se pregunto que paso y no solo eso. Ya no recordaba nada ni de **sus padres**, como **llegó al planeta** y como fue grosero, solo recordó que se cayo. Gohan llego y abrazo a Goku, tambien correspondió el abrazo y como siempre su sonrisa, pasaron mas dias y ya no habia nada que Goku causaba y haciendo destrozos, ya habia sido un buen niño, pasaron mas años Goku tenia 11 años, aunque el tenia 11 años era muy pequeño estaba en la altura como un niño de cinco o ocho años.

Goku se fue a dormir y tambien su abuelo, pasaron unos cuantos dias y nada paso aunque Goku aun no sabe en donde esta ese monstruo gigantesco y que es lo que esta haciendo y se preguntaba porque no podía ver la luna que tiene de malo en que la vea. Una noche Goku estaba dormido y se despertó para hacer de baño pero cuando estaba todavía en el árbol miro la luna. Goku siguio caminando y de pronto su pupila negra se volvió roja y se detuvo, Goku aun su cuerpo se agitaba y se escuchaba como si fuera un corazón. Su cuerpo se hizo mas grande y la sombra lo cubrió todo, se hizo mas grande y rugió muy fuerte que el abuelo Gohan se desperto y salio para ver lo que pasa se fijó en que Goku si miro la luna llena, el abuelo Gohan quiso hacer lo mismo que hizo con la cola de Goku. El Ozaru vio que Gohan se acerca hacia él y lo atacó, el abuelo Gohan lo esquivó y se fue atrás, quiso agarrarle la cola para que perdiera su transformacion como Ozaru, pero la cola lo golpeo. Gohan cayo al suelo pero se levanto rápido e intentó hacer lo posible hasta que Goku golpeo muy fuerte y lo dejó inconsciente, se acercó a él, levanto su pie y lo aplastó con su pie. Ya amaneció un poco y Goku volvió a la normalidad, pasaron unos minutos y despertó.

Goku: (Apenas levantando) ¿Que paso? (Se levanto y se fijó que estaba desnudo) ¿Que paso con mi ropa? No recuerdo que me lo haya quitado. Bueno no importa si estoy desnudo, pero mi abuelito ¿En donde esta? ¡ABUELITO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! (Fijándose atrás) Mi casa, esta destrozada y tambien los árboles que lo rodeaban. Espero que haya ropa para ponermela y buscar a mi abuelo.

Goku se fue corriendo a su casa y se puso su ropa y su báculo sagrado luego fue a buscar a su abuelo Gohan, el pequeño Goku vio una huella y se acercó llegó donde estaba la huella y vio a su abuelo.

Goku: ¿Abuelo? (Gohan no responde, y Goku se baja hacia su abuelo) Abuelito por favor debes levantarte. (El abuelo aun no responde) ¡¿Abuelito?! por favor despierta (empezando a caer lágrimas) Abuelito despierta. No me dejes por favor abre los ojos. Abuelito. Snif. Snif. ¡ABUELITO! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!

Poco despues lo enterró en la tierra encima de la montaña Paoz para que vea todo el paisaje y que lo cuide desde arriba.

***Goku y Kakarotto saldrían de sus recuerdos y estarían aun con sus familiares, abrazados por un poco de tiempo, hasta que al final se separaron y estarían viéndose.***

Gine: Snif, snif, Kakarotto eh esperado el día de volvernos a ver.

Goku: Yo tambien mama.

Kakarotto: Igual yo mama.

Gine: Veo que tuviste doble personalidad (ahora un poco enojada porque sabe que Kakarotto hizo cosas malas como por ejemplo de tratar de lastimar a inocentes y mujeres tambien insultando) y en cuanto a ti Kakarotto se que hiciste cosas malas cuando cambiaste de personalidad, eso no esta bien en amenazar a las mujeres y sobre todo lastimarlas como tu esposa y amiga.

Kakarotto: Se que estas enojada conmigo pero a mi ellas no les interesan la tierra ademas tendria que hacerlas callar porque a mi los errores y tonterías que cometen ellas no las soporto mucho, despues de todo les hice una promesa que ya no haría tantos destrozos y arregle muchos asuntos como Ranma y sus prometidas aunque algunas no le dejaran empaz.

Gine: Pero de todos modos tendrías que respetarlas no importa si sea la mas tonta, egoísta, o gruñona, tendras que ser un buen hombre, (susurrando) aunque ya lo eres.

Bardock: Lo que importa es que te vemos de nuevo en esta noche de navidad.

Abuelo Gohan: Jeje mi querido Goku veo que otra vez no cambiaste en nada, pero si que te convertiste en abuelo, y eres mas fuerte que te enfrentaste a un dios, sobretodo en obtener un poder muy superior a ellos.

Bardock: Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, te convertiste en el legendario Super Saiyajin, te enfrentaste a Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo, y tambien al poderoso Bills realmente eres un hombre extremadamente poderoso.

Goku: jejeje gracias papa, tambien cuando me enfrente a muchos Guerreros para salvar el universo.

Goten: (llegando y aterrizando) Papa ¿Que paso, porque te fuiste tan rapido?

Gine: (Sorprendida al igual que Bardock y el abuelo Gohan que ahi otro mini Goku) Vaya si es mi nieto Goten, ay que ternurita (corriendo para cargar a Goten y estaria confundido de eso) eres igualito a Kakarotto cuando era un bebe solo que el era mas pequeño.

Goten: ¿Pero quién eres y por qué conoces a mi papá? (viendo a un anciano que se le hacía conocido a las fotos y el otro se sorprendería que era igualito a Goku solo que con armadura de Saiyajin y una cicatriz en forma de X) ¿Quien es él, y porque es idéntico a mi papá y a mi?

Goku: jeje Goten ella es tu abuela Gine, es mi madre.

Kakarotto: Y el que se parece tanto a nosotros es tu abuelo Bardock, mi padre.

Goten: (Sorprendido de escuchar que son sus abuelos) ¿Mis abuelos y sus padres? Vaya, si son mis abuelitos.

Gine: (Abrazando a Goten) Si mi pequeño Goten.

Goten: Ahora que me acuerdo mi papá tuvo un sueño que teníamos una hermana menor, y se llamaba Gine porque se parecía tanto a ti abuela.

Goku: (Sonrojado) Eh, si bueno es que pensé que podríamos tener una hija muy parecida a ti mama.

Gine: No te preocupes Kakarotto, despues de todo ya estamos aquí para conocer el mundo donde tú vives.

***Pocos minutos despues estarian en la corporacion Capsula, presentaron al Abuelo Gohan y sobretodo a sus padres y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa sobretodo con saber que ambos eran padres de Goku y Kakarotto ademas muy guapos ambos padres que harian sonrojar a los chicos por la mama de Goku, y las chicas por el padre de Goku, llevaron mucho rato, y Bardock estaria hablando con los que estuvieron en el sueño les indico que ahora sabe en donde esta su escondite les dijo que estaba en un planeta muy parecido al planeta prisión, es posible que sea el planeta prisión 2 o si quieren dos pero es el mismo numero, tambien contaron muchas cosas y no se sabe si podrían contarle a Goku despues y en la mañana.***

Ahora llegó el final donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad todos reunidos en la fiesta, cantando karaokes, bailando, comiendo un poco de postres, té y café excepto Freezer que esta en el espacio exterior.

***En la nave de Freezer estarían flotando en el espacio con todos sus soldados, salieron de la nave y estarían en el espacio exterior, y de pronto sale Freezer.***

Freezer: Jojojojo, lamento la demora queridos amigos, tambien lamento no aparecer en la fiesta ni el resto de esta historia, jejeje, pero les diré algo. ¡EL EMPERADOR DEL UNIVERSO Y DEL MAL ESTA DE REGRESO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS JAJAJA Y TAMBIEN TENGAN UN AÑO NUEVO!

Soldados de Freezer: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO!

watch?v=u_Tq7EmpqAU

***En la Corporación Cápsula estarían todos en la fiesta de pronto Goku y Vegeta se fueron a otro lugar pues en ese lugar fue donde comenzó su segundo combate aquella vez que era la saga de Majin Boo y que Babidi uso a Vegeta se dejó manipular transformándose Majin Vegeta, en esa zona donde no ahí nadie, Goku y Vegeta, ambos se transformaron en Ssj Blue, y estarían en una pelea de nuevo.

^^^***Mientras que todas las dimensiones y mundos como Naruto, Boruto (aunque son del mismo anime) Fairy Tail, One Punch Man, Mob Psycho, Hero Academia, ataque de los titanes, Evangelion, Danny Phantom, Bob Esponja, chicas superpoderosas, el doctor Dexter, KND los chicos del barrio, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Kick Butowski, Kid Vs Kat, Jonny Bravo, Amigos imaginarios, Jack el Dragon, los Jovenes Titanes en acción, Sonic, Pitufos, Transformers, Thundercats, Dragon Ball GT, Jurassic World, Digimon, Pokemon, doraemon, gintama, the seven deadly sins, jojo's Bizarre adventure, Sword Art Online, Clannad, Hellsing, Fullmetal Alchemist, No game no life, Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru, y muchos otros estarían en sus fiestas, cada mundo o pocos mundos de estas dimensiones estarian en una fiesta para todos, celebrando por el año nuevo y tambien la navidad, todos dirían…***^^^

Todas las dimensiones: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

^^^Dimension 1^^^

Goku y Vegeta aun estarian haciendo una combinación de golpes y patadas, Vegeta intenta darle un golpe de martillo a Goku quien se defiende con sus brazos bloqueando su ataque, despues Vegeta intenta darle una patada pero Goku la esquiva, ambos se lanzaron y apretaron sus manos cuando se sostenían y se verían serios y a la vez con una sonrisa.

Goku: ¿Que paso Vegeta, donde esta el Ultra Instinto que tenías?

Vegeta: Cállate Kakarotto ¿No ves que estoy de la misma forma que tú en no obtener ese estado con gran facilidad?

Goku: Ah se me habia olvidado bueno es normal.

Vegeta: ¿Como que normal? Si sigo entrenando podré alcanzar ese estado de nuevo y asi superarte porque yo soy el gran Vegeta, principe de los Saiyajin y el numero uno.

Goku: Grr Vegeta.

Vegeta: Guarda silencio insecto, recuerda que cada vez que te hagas mas fuerte y superior, trataré de superarte insecto, recuerda que soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Y nosotros… ¡NO TENEMOS LIMITES!

Goku: Jejeje Vegeta tienes toda la razon y tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes. ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo! (Poniéndose en guardia como el Ssj2 en la saga de Majin Boo)

Vegeta: Hmm, lo mismo dijo yo, feliz navidad y año nuevo insecto (poniéndose en guardia aquella vez que era Majin Vegeta)

Esta fiesta es increible tambien un poco el final, cuando mas amigos se encuentran mas aliados tendrán, ¿Creen que muchos evitaran su futuro destino? ¿Tambien podrán derrotar a sus enemigos actuales y los del futuro? Eso no se sabrá, hasta el próximo capítulo. Despues Goku y Vegeta se avientan con sus sonrisas y sus puños casi en el rostro.

Escena Especial:

^^^Dimension similar y desconocida^^^

***En esta dimension tambien celebran la navidad, era la corporacion Capsula, pero habia algo raro en esta dimension, porque se encontraban otras versiones muy diferentes a las que conocemos, como por ejemplo se veía a todos como Goku, Vegeta y muchos pero eran versiones femeninas, y en cuanto a Milk, Bulma y el resto tambien eran muy diferentes porque eran versiones masculino, y en el mismo lugar estaban dos mujeres enfrentándose en Ssj Blue.***

Goki: ¿Que paso Vegita, donde esta el Ultra Instinto que tenías?

Vegita: Cállate Kakarotta ¿No ves que estoy de la misma forma que tú en no obtener ese estado con gran facilidad?

Goki: Ah se me habia olvidado bueno es normal.

Vegita: ¿Como que normal? Si sigo entrenando podré alcanzar ese estado de nuevo y asi superarte porque yo soy la gran Vegita, princesa de los Saiyajin y la numero uno.

Goki: Grr Vegita.

Vegita: Guarda silencio insecta, recuerda que cada vez que te hagas mas fuerte y superior, trataré de superarte, recuerda que soy la princesa de los Saiyajin. Y nosotras… ¡NO TENEMOS LIMITES!

Goki: Jejeje Vegita tienes toda la razon y tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes. ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo! (Poniéndose en guardia como el Ssj2 en la saga de Majin Boo)

Vegeta: Hmm, lo mismo dijo yo, feliz navidad y año nuevo insecta (poniéndose en guardia aquella vez que era Majin Vegita).

^^^Dimension parecida al dimension 1^^^

***En un lugar en el espacio exterior se encontraba un lugar y era como un lindo jardin y en ese jardín estaria la Suprema Kaiosama que era la Kaioshin del tiempo, su verdadero nombre es **Chronoa **pues en este mundo es el Dragon Ball Super Heroes o Dragon Ball Heroes, ella estaria con el pájaro que protege las dimensiones, **Toki Tok****i** era un pájaro blanco con un poco de amarillo en pocos lados del cuerpo y con ojos blancos y pupila negra y afuera era rojo, su barba era larga con el de un anciano.***

Chronoa: Veo que tú también lo sentiste ¿Verdad Toki Toki?

Toki Toki: Toki ¡Toki! (Traduciendo) Si yo tambien lo senti ¡Era un poder impresionante y tambien se que ambos viajaron en otras dimensiones mientras peleaban!

Chronoa: Esto se complica demasiado y ahi un problema aunque tu ya lo sabes.

Toki Toki: Toki, Toki, Tokiiii. (Otra vez) Si es que en esa dimension algo pasara, presiento que ese Goku se volverá Evil Goku y traerá mas enemigos y un caos al igual que la otra dimension de la versión femenina de Goku, ambos traeran un caos destrozos y mataran a todo ser viviente de otras dimensiones y no pararan hasta el último de ellos.

Chronoa: Hmm si, sera por una traición ¿Acaso habrá algo para impedir?

Toki Toki: Toki (Igual) No lo se pero muchos saben de eso, solo que ahi un problema, y ese problema se trata de que harán todo lo posible de convertirlos en monstruos de muchas maneras.

Chronoa: ¿Como que tipos de maneras?

Toki Toki: Toki, Toki. (Otra vez) como por ejemplo escuche que una Diclonius de niña escucho esa extraña voz en su cabeza y le pasará lo mismo a esos dos Goku de las dos dimensiones, la otra es que usara a sus familiares en su contra, la otra se trata de usar una clase de máquina que contiene maldad y asi transformandolos pero se necesita algo de rencor y odio, es posible que una de esas maneras harán unos monstruos como Evil Goku, y Evil Goki, con una mujer seria pocas probabilidades ya que es una mujer pero un hombre lleva mas probabilidades en lastimarlo.

Chronoa: Hmm, si se trata de eso ahi que mantenernos alerta ademas tendremos que solucionarlo con Goku y sus nuevos amigos ¿No es asi?

Xeno Goku: Si se trata de salvar mis versiones lo haré.

Xeno Akane: Tambien las dimensiones.

Xeno Akane Jr: Salvar a los inocentes.

Xeno Ranma: Jr: El universo.

Xeno Ranma: Galaxias.

Xeno Sailor Moon: Tambien el multiverso.

Chronoa: Veo que sí les importa, muy bien es hora de salvar a todo el mundo.

Voz: Jajaja ¿Creen que les voy a dejar asi?

Xeno Inuyasha: Grrr maldito Fu.

Xeno Setsuna: Jamas dejare que muchos mueran por alguien que no hizo nada malo.

Xeno Towa: Asi se habla hermana.

Xeno Setsuna: Hmm, di lo que quieres Towa.

Xeno Moroha: jejeje Esto sera pan comido (lanzándose a Fu para atacar con su espada pero cómo ha de esperarse Fu la avienta con su ki)

Xeno Aome, Setsuna, Towa, Inuyasha: ¡MOROHA!

Fu: Jaja si que se parecen mucho a esos que viven en esa dimension pero veo que son mas mayores y con hijos. Jajaja eso si se pondrá divertido, lastima que no puedo decir de este Goku de este mundo.

Xeno Vegeta: Maldito insecto.

Xeno Nyu Jr: No te lo permitiremos.

Xeno Kaede: Si hace pelear contigo y con esos Abigor de esas dos dimensiones lo haremos para evitar el futuro de Goku y Goki.

Xeno Nyu: No quiero ver a ambos ser unos monstruos.

Xeno Tuxedo Mask: Ni ver como matan a tanta gente inocente.

Xeno Sailor Mercury: Ni ver que ellos sean una amenaza del mundo.

Xeno Sailor Mars: Ellos salvaron su dimension tal y como nosotros hicimos.

Xeno Sailor Venus: Ademas son como héroes como nosotros y muy superiores.

Xeno Yugi: Ellos no hicieron nada para que los traicionen.

Xeno Shaoran: No vamos a permitir que ustedes usen a sus seres queridos para transformar a esas versiones de Goku.

Fu: jajaja eso lo quiero ver. Pero por lo que escuche tal vez hechizamos a los seres queridos de esos dos aunque se podemos hacerlo de varias formas para usar a sus seres queridos en su contra o convencerlos que Goku es una gran amenaza y asi continuare con mis experimentos mientras esas versiones de Goku destruyan y maten todos las dimensiones sin descanso alguno.

Xeno Lucy: ¡Flecha de fuego!

Xeno Anais: ¡Tornado verde!

Xeno Marina: ¡Dragon de Agua!

Xeno Sailor Uranus: ¡Tierra Tiembla!

Xeno Sailor Neptune: ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Xeno Sailor Pluto: ¡Grito Mortal!

Xeno Sailor Earth: ¡Ataque de rocas de fuego!

Xeno Sailor Sun: ¡Explosion Solar!

Xeno Seiya y Koga: ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Xeno Shiryu y Ryuho: ¡Dragon Naciente!

Xeno Ikki: ¡Ave Fenix!

Xeno Shun: ¡Tormenta Nebular!

Xeno Hyoga: ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Xeno Ryoga y Ryoga Jr: ¡El rugido del león!

Xeno Ranma y Ranma Jr: ¡Huracán del tigre!

Mas técnicas de los Xeno Guerreros con excepción de los Xeno Guerreros Z, los ataques chocaron contra Fu quien recibirlas no le hacen daño ni siquiera una combinación de ataques logró dañarlo.

Fu: Jajaja ¿Eso es lo que tienen? Sus poderes no me hicieron ni cosquillas ¿Creen que sus dobles tambien podrán detener a Evil Goku? Ah pero esperen creo que deberían saberlo que Evil Goku estará solo también los Evil Guerreros estaran con él para eliminar a todas las dimensiones pero la sorpresa es que serán sus dobles (Sorprendiendo a todos). Jaja vayan al planeta prisión 2.

De pronto un gigantesco portal absorbio a todos los Xeno Guerreros con excepción de Toki Toki y Chronoa. Fu tambien desaparecio de ese lugar ¿Y ahora que pasará despues de esto? ¿Se tratará de unos nuevos aliados que impedirán el futuro? Eso no se sabrá en el futuro.

Oigan se que nadie esperaba que subiera otro capitulo mas rapido pero hice muchas cosas y ideas para hacerlo rapido antes de que se acabara el último día del año 2020, asi que tengas feliz año nuevo y tambien navidad aunque ya eso fue hace dias pero lo dijo si alguien de ustedes este aun con la navidad, sin mas que decir dejen sus comentarios y reviews para ver si les gusto este capitulo y tambien la escena extra de dos dimensiones diferentes. Asi que adios y por favor recuerden lo que dije en el capítulo 11, que no subire mas capitulos hasta terminar de editar con el capítul para resumir mas las sagas, y como aveces soy un flojo podría tardar mas de un mes o quiza mas dias pero tratare de terminar y de editar esos dos capítulos. ¡ADIOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AL MUNDO!


End file.
